Avatar: The Dawning of Darkness
by AvatarBeau96
Summary: "Since beginning-less time, darkness has thrived in the void." Aang and Katara were living a peaceful life, before new enemies began to rise. But these enemies may be more than what they seem. The world faces it's most dangerous threat yet, and Team Avatar may be outmatched, but the dawning of darkness has only just begun. Multi-Chapter; Kataang
1. Prologue: The Air Nomad

**This is an Idea I had for a while now and I decided to write it. Many of you may notice some sim****i****larities in this story that connect with my other stories, but I intend to do so. See, I wanted to r****e****start my writing career on fanfiction; so I figured this was the story to do so. Anyways, this story is going to be really different and thought out more. But if you have read my work before I will have to tell you that I will not update as constantly as I normally do. Hope you enjoy and here is the first part of the story.**

**Here are the Ages: Aang: 15, Katara: 16, Sokka: 17 and you can probably figure out the rest.**

**Note: This is just the prologue! The story focuses on Aang and Katara. This is just a new prologue that actually fits to the real plot of my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<br>The Air Nomad**

_**103 Years Ago...**_

A young ten-year-old airbender by the name of Sojin walked through the halls of the Southern Air Temple. He was a simple monk - he wore the traditional Air Nomad training uniform with a smooth bald head. Considering he was still in training and had yet to master the thirty-six tiers of airbending required to become master he hadn't yet become eligible for his tattoos. He was going to visit a friend - a friend who had been recently been told of his identity of being the Avatar and recently discovered that he was to be moved to the Western Air Temple to complete his airbending training.

He walked down the hall and knocked on a single wooden door, "Aang, it's me Sojin. Are you feeling any better?" the boy asked. His voice was a bit squeaky but it was possibly just because of his age. His voice was full of sympathy for his friend, who had already become a master just a few months ago.

"No," a voice answered from the other side of the door, muffled slightly, "now please leave me alone..." Aang said, his voice full of hurt and sadness.

Sojin sighed and simply opened the door, "Aang, come on. You can't just lie in here forever. Come on, why don't you try and show me that Air Scooter move you made up!" Sojin said to his friend. Aang was lying on his bed with his face buried in the dark grassy-green pillow.

Sojin took a shallow breath before approaching his friend. The airbender took a seat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on the young master's back, "Aang... you can't stay in here forever. What ever happened to the happy fun-loving monk we all know and love?"

Aang brought his head out of the pillow with a soft smile. His eyes were filled with un-shed tears and he wiped them away, "How about a game of Air Ball?" he asked.

Sojin smiled, "Now that's the Aang I know!" he cried out, then began running out of the room, "I'll race ya!"

Aang smiled a devious smile and got up off the bed, using his airbending to catch up with the younger airbender. Sojin turned and saw Aang which caused him to make a shocked face.

"I'll always be faster. Remember that, Sojin," Aang told the airbender as he began running faster.

Sojin looked to his left and there was a balcony where Gyatso normally made his cakes, "Enough racing! Let's fly!" Sojin cried out as he took out his glider and jumped off the balcony, using his airbending to quickly open the glider and cling on to it.

Aang did the same and was now flying just next to Sojin, "A few loops?" Aang said as he had already begun using the air currents around him to pull up and do a loop before flying straight once more. Sojin had done the same, but had flipped over Aang and was practically lying on his back as the glider flew above Aang's.

Aang looked up and scoffed, "Show off..."

Sojin let out a loud laugh as he flipped back over. They continued to fly until they reached the Air Ball Arena; which was to their surprise just waiting for someone to start a game.

* * *

><p>Aang was shot through the goal as he practically slammed into the stone cliff behind the arena. He groaned softly as he began hearing the obnoxious laughter of his friend Sojin. He looked up where Sojin was standing on top of the goal with his fists on his waist and smiling arrogantly.<p>

"I always beat you at air ball! How does a simple airbender like me beat the 'all-powerful Avatar?'" he said boastfully.

Aang was now wiping the dirt from his shirt, "'Cause I always let you win..." the monk responded, avoiding eye contact.

Sojin made a face of disapproval, "Then why don't you try to actually win this time. I already have five points and all you got is one; thanks to the cake..." he looked up at the mountain to his left, "...that someone threw at me!" he practically shouted.

Aang chuckled softly at this as he pretended to wipe some dirt off his back when he was really forming a ball of air.

"So, you up for round seven?" Sojin asked, ready to cream Aang once more.

Aang smiled deviously, "I got a better idea..." he said and with that he launched the ball of air at Sojin who was then launched a few feet back until he had grabbed the top of one of the poles and sat crouched upon it.

He sighed in relief and looked up at Aang, "That was totally unfair!" he stated with aggravation.

Aang continued to smile deviously as he practically floated across the field with his air scooter, "I've never been a fair player," he stated boastfully.

Out of nowhere one of the monks approached the field. As with all the other elder monks, he had a shaved head and his airbending tattoos. He had a long, thinly cut brown mustache and the usual robes.

He eyed the two fun loving benders with disapproval, "Sojin, come!" the monk demanded, "It is time to test your agility."

Sojin groaned, "Come on, Afiko. I've been working on agility for three months now and all the other monks said-"

"I don't care what the other elder monks have told you!" Monk Afiko growled, "I am your mentor and guardian and you will do as I say. Now come!"

Sojin was about to do as he was told then Aang leaped over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He cast his friend a light smile before turning to Afiko.

"I mean no disrespect, Monk Afiko, but Sojin has been training almost nonstop for the past few weeks. Can't he at least have some fun once in a while?"

Afiko eyed the Avatar angrily then quirked his lip up, "Fun? Fun, you say?" Afiko snorted, "I'd like to see you protect the world with fun, _Avatar Aang_."

Aang wasn't fond of people addressing him as the Avatar. It made him feel out of place and many of his friends had avoided him because of his identity. He broke his eye contact with Afiko and the monk smiled; knowing that he had won the small argument.

He motioned for Sojin to come, "Now, Sojin," the monk demanded, now turning away from the Air Ball Arena and walking away. Sojin sighed in disappointment and leaped down from the arena, closely following behind his mentor.

He looked back at Aang who seemed to be slumping and now sitting on one of the poles; looking down at the ground.

Sojin soon looked away and continued to follow his mentor to their training facility.

* * *

><p><em>Three Weeks Later...<em>

Sojin lied on his stomach with his chin resting on the pillow on the bed of his room. His arms were crossed out in front of him while he just lied there. Droplets of water dripped down his cheek and onto the pillow as he thought about his friend Aang.

It had been about three weeks since Aang had left during the huge storm that had ravaged their trees and their plants. The temple was scattered with remnants of the storm, but Sojin didn't care about that. He had last seen Aang at the Air Ball Arena right when his mentor Afiko had pulled him away from the young master. He had heard that only hours later Aang had run away. Gyatso had found a letter in Aang's room that night during the storm and soon the entire temple learned that Aang, the Avatar, had run away. They knew that anyone flying out in such devastating whether would encounter much trouble and conflict with the water and wind. They had sent a failed search party after Aang. They found no trace of Aang except a few mangoes floating in the sea.

Sojin deeply missed his friend and had been depressed. Aang had been his best friend and many of the other monks shared the same relationship. A part of Sojin told him that this was all Afiko's fault. It was just after Afiko addressed Aang as the Avatar that he had disappeared. He hadn't spoken to his mentor since and refused to talk to him.

The moon shined out in the sky and its beam of light shined through Sojin's window when suddenly he noticed a change in color from the sky. From the corner of his eye it looked red; like some kind of fire ball. He suddenly heard an explosion and he felt the room begin to shake. Vases sitting atop dressers and tables fell and smashed to the floor.

The room was now tinted with red; along with the sky and everything outside.

Sojin quickly got on his feet as he heard another explosion along with a child's terror-filled scream. He rushed to the window and poked his head out; looking around for the source of the explosion. He scanned the area before he saw a number of what seemed to be troops moving through the courtyard. It hadn't taken long for him to realize their nationality when they began blasting fire at the temple.

Sojin's eyes filled with disbelief, "What the... How did the Fire Nation get here? Only a sky bison can reach the temple," he said to himself. His question was soon answered when he noticed a dragon flying through the air; breathing a large amount of fire.

He noticed one of the firebenders launching a fire ball and it seemed to be heading his way. His gasped as he leaped away from the window and using his airbending for extra distance. The window was completely destroyed; along with a section of the wall as the room caught fire. The bed was burning first and the fire was growing increasingly. Sojin had landed on his hands and was now rushing to get back on his feet as he practically crawled out of the room.

"We are under attack! Air Nomads, get to your designated sky bison!" a voice shouted through the temple; saying the same thing repeatedly.

_Why is this happening? Why would the Fire Nation attack us? Did we do something to anger them? _Sojin tried to answer these self-imposed questions but he shook his head. He concluded this was not the time to ask questions that no one would care to answer in this state of horror and fear. He finally got back on his feet and sprinted through the temple; heading for his bison Sopa's stable. He heard many explosions and many times he was taken off balance by the quaking of the temple.

"Get the children to safety! Let them leave first!" a voice shouted; guiding many of the Air Nomad children. He hadn't seen it coming when a rocket of fire blasted through the wall and slammed them all to the ground.

Sojin halted his sprinting and stared at the children. They wouldn't move and neither would the elder that had been guiding them. Sojin could feel the tears forcing their way out of his eyes. They had to be dead. He could tell from where he was. Some of their clothes were even burning. He was tempted to go and try to find survivors when he heard the sound of fire. He turned to his right and saw one of the troops that had battered through one of their locked wooden doors.

The soldier pointed at the boy, "Kill him!" he ordered the other soldiers behind him.

Sojin eyes widened in fear as he could already see the soldiers jerking their arms forward; producing a flame that had almost instantly grown. Sojin quickly scanned the area for a window or another door he could escape from. Luckily there was one just in front of him.

Sojin didn't know how he would escape from them; so he just ran and ran quickly. By the time he had turned away from them they had shot flames at him. He used his airbending to jump quickly out of the building and fell through the air; the shawls on his shirt flapped in his face as he flew through the air. He realized that if he didn't do anything to break his fall he'd just splat on the ground.

He thought quickly and shot a hand beneath him, creating a sphere of air on one of the cliffs. He smacked onto it and continued to fall. He continued this process another two times began finally slamming face-down on the ground. He moaned weakly as he shook it off and tried to get up.

He strained softly before seeing a man's foot step in front of him. He looked up and saw Afiko smiling down at him, "Hello, Sojin..." he said, sounding pleased to see the young monk in this condition.

Sojin held out a hand for assistance, "Monk Afiko, please, help me..." Sojin said weakly with pleading brown eyes.

Afiko smirked, grabbing Sojin's arm. Sojin smiled for only a moment when Afiko quickly twisted his arm. Sojin heard a crack and a strong, unbearable pain forming in his arm as he screamed in loud agonizing pain. The younger monk quickly grasped his broken arm and breathed through his teeth; trying to ignore the pain but it was just too great.

The older monk knelt down on one knee and looked into Sojin's eyes, "Go ahead and ask why," he told the boy.

"Why?"

Afiko grinned, "Your friend the Avatar is the cause of all this. Your arm, however, is just my way of saying good-bye. So... good-bye."

Sojin stared angrily into the monk's eyes, "Why are you doing this? The temple is under attack and you're here disabling me. The Fire Nation is trying to kill us all and you're acting as if they can't even see you!"

Afiko turned to the young boy before he approached the boy again; stomping on his back once he reached him, "My dear boy, how do you think the Fire Nation discovered the location of this temple? Weeks ago, after I learned Aang's identity of the Avatar, I told Fire Lord Sozin the location of this temple. I hadn't known that Aang would be gone by now. But don't worry. He'll be dead soon..." he said with a grin of satisfaction.

Afiko swiftly used his foot to kick Sojin in the face; cutting his lip. The boy managed to be able to let out a few words, "You betrayed us. You betrayed your people. You are no monk; you're just a heartless soul."

Afiko stomped on Sojin's skull; breaking his nose as the elder monk began walking away as if he was just going for a stroll; his hands folded behind his back and whistling softly into the air.

Sojin felt something suddenly snap in him. He felt like killing the elder monk with no mercy or remorse. He wanted to murder Afiko and leave his body for the buzzards in some desert. His heart was now becoming a conflagration raging in his heart.

Sojin eyed the monk angrily as he used his free arm to pick himself up. His knee was already badly scraped from the fall as he limped to Sopa's stable; holding his broken arm to his side as it seemed that was the best way to keep the pain from overcoming what strength he had left.

* * *

><p>Fire Nation soldiers began surrounding Sojin's bison, Sopa, and were ready to eliminate her. The bison groaned softly upon realizing she was on the edge of a cliff.<p>

"Kill it," one of the soldiers ordered, "The fewer bison alive mean the fewer airbenders that can escape."

The soldiers began to build up small amount of fire, but, due to the enhanced energy they were receiving from the comet; their normally-small-sized flames grew into raging infernos.

Sopa quickly twirled around; smacking her tail against the ground to create a surged wave of air that knocked them all away before they could attack. The solders either slammed into the walls of the mountains or flew through the air like balsa wood.

Sopa, now on alert, ran her eyes through the area. She was unable to ignore the horrifying images that were permanently being stored into her memory. Her home was burning and everywhere she looked an Air Nomad was either running in fear or attempting to fend off a Fire Nation soldier.

The female bison continued to scan the area until she noticed a figure approaching her. At first, the figure seemed to just be a red tinted man but soon revealed himself to Sopa as her owner Sojin.

Sojin limped towards her with a broken arm, sprained knee, pained back, cut lip and a bloody nose with a quirked up lip that represented a half smile in relief that his bison was still alive.

The majestic creature went to aid her owner so that the airbender wouldn't half to walk, or limp, much further. She lied down on her belly and extended her tail out for Sojin to climb up into the saddle.

"Good girl," Sojin managed to say as he climbed up the tail; grasping the creature's fur as to not slip and fall onto the ground. The bison aided Sojin by slowly and carefully raising her tail so that Sojin could easily climb into the saddle. Once he had done that, he laid in the middle of the saddle; panting softly.

"Machi, machi," Sojin managed to say. Just as his friend Aang, Sojin had a special catchphrase to get Sopa flying. The bison smacked her tail against the ground and quickly ascended into the air before turning away from the temple and swiftly moving her legs far back to gain speed.

They were just minutes into flying and Sopa had joined a group of bison carrying numbers of ten or twelve airbenders in each saddle. Behind them, following closely behind, were the Fire Nation's dragons and the soldiers that were guiding them.

Sojin had managed to lean off the side of the saddle where he could indistinctly hear one of the monks shouting something to him. His ears were ringing intensively from having to limp past multiple explosions during the course of reaching his bison. He struggled to ignore the ringing and manage to receive the shouts the monk was sending.

"Sojin… we need… Island… only… -vive…" were the only words Sojin managed to receive.

Sojin's breathing was shallow and raged. The force of the explosions seemed to have disturbed his insides, which made it difficult to breathe and move. Explosions in the distance were low and almost impossible to make out but the young airbender could understand them more effectively than he could the monks shouting to him.

Sojin began to black out as his head began swerving around groggily. His vision became blurry and was worsening each second while he crawled over to the front of the saddle with his unbroken arm. He pulled his head over the edge of the saddle, panting continuously from the lack of respiration of air to his lungs.

"Sopa… we-we need… break away… from the others…" he managed to say before passing out.

Luckily, the bison had received her owner's commands and changed her direction so that she was now flying northeast with her unconscious owner.

* * *

><p>Sopa flew in exhaustion through the South Sea; nearing the Island of Kyoshi just as her owner had directed her. Now the young monk lay off the edge of the saddle in the same position he had been when he passed out. His mouth was wide open and saliva was running out of it.<p>

Sojin gradually began to awaken and his eyes blinked several times before he was forced to let out a loud yawn that resulted in him coughing ferociously. The airbender's lungs were throbbing as if someone was pounding against them. Finally, his ferocious cough ended and he groaned.

He grasped his broken arm and stared thoughtfully at it, "How am I going to take care of this?" he asked himself.

His bison became aware that her owner was awake and growled softly. "Come on, girl. Let's find somewhere to land. Maybe the inhabitants of Kyoshi Island can help us."

The bison responded in agreement with a low groan and exhale of air.

During the course of the flight, Sojin could refrain from thinking about the previous night's events. They played over and over in his head from when he was just lying on the bed to passing out in the saddle. The red tint of the guy and the way it reflected off Afiko's face of fulfillment make his skin crawl. Never could he have anticipated that an Air Nomad would give up their location to the Fire Nation. Rage and sadness were flowing through him; making almost impossible to smile for even the smallest of seconds.

* * *

><p>A Fire Navy Cruiser sailed through the water containing a search party for remaining airbenders. One of the members of the party were looking through the telescope and keeping a close eye on the creature flying above them. The soldier was trying to confirm that the creature was a bison that belonged to a member of the Air Nomads.<p>

After a few more minutes he was able to confirm that the creature was, in fact, a sky bison. "Sir, I think there's something you might want to see," he called out.

The captain of the ship approached the soldier from behind with his arms crossed, "Have you spotted something?"

The soldier moved from the telescope, motioning the caption to look through it, "See for yourself."

Looking through the telescope, the captain noticed the bison and a sinister smile ran across his face. "I believe we've found one of them," he stated, spinning around and pointing towards the catapult operator, "Raise the catapult. We have a target," he announced.

The operator pulled a switch that raised the catapult from the lower decks where an oil-covered boulder was already armed inside the net. One of the crew members lighted it with a simple current of fire.

The operator waited for the captain to give the order which he gave by pointing towards the bison. The operator pulled the lever and the catapult flipped forward and launched the flaming boulder into the air.

* * *

><p>Sojin began hearing the distant sound of fire and he looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened in noticing the large ball of fire. He tried to yell something to Sopa but ended up choking on his own words, literally.<p>

Apparently Sopa had also noticed the ball of fire considering she was now trying her best to fly faster. She tried to turn using her tail but her exhaustion was slowing her down. She turned slightly, only to end up in a direct collision course with the flaming boulder.

Sojin's face flashed with horror, "Come on, Sopa," he said softly, "You can do it. We're gonna make it. I know we are."

The fire ball closed in on them and it was only then that Sojin realized he was wrong. The ball of fire slammed into Sopa's left rib cage and she growled loudly in pain in response. Her control over her flying was deprived from her as she fell uncontrollably through the air towards the island.

Sojin had wrapped his arms around one of the holes in the saddle. The pain in his left arm was completely hidden by the strong force of the wind hammering at his body. His eyes and teeth were clenched shut as the two fell. His mind was free of the events of the night before but had been replaced with the fear that they wouldn't survive the fall.

Sopa slammed and slid through the earth; traveling at about twenty miles an hour. The female bison swept through a forest that became a path of debris. The bison's eyes were closed shut and the feeling of pain filled her face.

One of Sopa's horns slammed against a large rock that resulted in its dismemberment from the rest of the horn. This caused a monstrous pain in Sopa that she couldn't bare to live with.

They slowed down and finally came to a halt that resulted in Sojin being thrown off the saddle. His left arm slammed against the ground first before he rolled against the dirt multiple times before slamming his chest into a rock and possibly cracking a rib. He let out a agonized cry of pain as he grasped his arm and tightened his face that clearly showed pain.

He breathed sharply through his teeth to ease the dying pain. Now his arm ran over his chest; feeling a terrible pain in the middle of his left rib cage. He asked himself how he had managed to survive the last twelve hours. He had fallen six stories, been betrayed and given a broken arm and nose by his own mentor, watched his friends being knocked out of the sky, pummeled to the Earth and now given a cracked rib.

Once the pain had passed, Sojin turned to Sopa. Her eyes were closed and her mouth stayed closed. Her fur was scattered throughout the forest and had dozens of sticks and thorns in her fur. Her right horn had broken off and Sojin couldn't imagine the pain she must have endured during the fall.

"Sopa," he groaned her name as he crawled towards her, "come on, girl. You did it," he said with a manageable smile.

The bison didn't answer, neither did she move or make any response. When she didn't answer, the monk became worried whilst crawling closer to her.

"Sopa?" he questioned upon noticing she wasn't moving, let alone breathing.

He finally reached her and managed to get on his names, "Wake up, girl. We made it," he told the bison, reaching to her left eye and opening it with his hand. Her eye was drained of life. Her eye stared off into space.

Tears began to broke through the barriers of Sojin's eyes, "Sopa, wake up. Please, please, wake up," he said tearfully.

The airbender soon realized that his bison was gone. His head dropped and he began weeping softly. The part of him that had snapped the night before was now cut with a blade. His emotions were a mix of grief, anger, and hatred- a terrible combination that began to tear him apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, for the first chapter I feel this turned out pretty good. I hope this story is very good and entertaining for you all. I will probably update about two days a week at first and then I may state what days I will be updating. As always, please read and review.<strong>


	2. Family Dinner

**Alright, now to start the real story. I know some of you may be wondering why the Prologue mainly focuses on Gyatso...but it's one of those things that you will learn some time in the story. Anyway...this story was inspired to me by my girlfriend: xXInfinite-ImaginationXx, and a series of movies along with original content I made up myself. Anyway...time for chapter 1 of Dawning of Darkness. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<br>Family Dinner**

_**103 Years Ago...**_

* * *

><p>Aang looked down at his bed, placing a small scroll on the bed. A tear dripped down his face as he leaped out the window. He landed softly on the ground, and began walking over to the bison stables. He opened the door to Appa's stable and walked over to his bison, petting him softly.<p>

"It's time to go buddy." he said, gently. He jumped onto Appa's head, taking his reigns in his hands. He gripped them tightly, saying the usual 'yip, yip.' to get him flying. Appa groaned loudly as he walked out of the stable. Appa slapped his tail on the ground, sending him into the air. It was pouring down rain, along with streaks of lightning.

A few moments later they were leaving the Patola Mountain Range. Aang looked back briefly before turning back to look at where he was going. He was too confused and afraid to confront any of it. He decided to go to the Fire Nation to visit his friend, Kuzon. He was struggling to keep control of his flight pattern, with all the rain and thunder it was hard to see anything. He decided to fly close to the water, but he didn't know how much of a mistake that was.

A huge waved appeared in front of them and Aang reacted quickly, pulling on Appa's reigns as high as possible. Before they knew it they were in the water, and Aang's eyes were shut closed, and his hand eventually let go of Appa's reign. Suddenly his eyes began glowing as he pressed his fists together, producing a large ball of air around him and Appa. With the air ball surrounding them, he froze the water around the large ball of air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Years ago...<strong>_

"STOP!" A voice yelled. A boy stood up in the air, his eyes and tattoos were glowing a bright white. His eyes and tattoos ceased to glow and he fell off the large iceberg, being caught by a 14 year old girl. He groaned softly, and a teenage boy began poking the boy's head with his spear.

"Stop it!" the girl exclaimed, turning the boy over so that he laid on the iceberg. The boy groaned softly before slowly opening his eyes to see a young, beautiful girl.

He gasped silently, "I need to ask you something." The boy said, groggily.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Please, come closer." he asked.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" the boy asked, excitedly.

"Uhh, sure." she answered, confused by the boy's question.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day, Three Years After The War<strong>_

Aang smiled, he could remember the day he met his girlfriend like it was yesterday. Only one part still plagued his mind, Gyatso. He still didn't forgive himself entirely for leaving. He could have stayed and helped save the Airbenders, but like Katara told him years ago, there was the bright side of meeting her. It was true...ever since he met her he felt a connection with her. He smiled at the memory of meeting her. If it hadn't been for her he would most likely still be a lone avatar. She helped him become the Avatar, she saved him, she loved him, and they were eachother's soul mates.

"Aang?"

Aang shook his head slightly, coming out of his thoughts, looking up to Katara and his friends, Hakoda, Sokka, Pakku and his wife Kanna. They were sitting on fur padded mats and were eating dinner. Aang was holding a bowl of rice while the others were eating Stewed sea prunes.

"You okay?" Katara asked him, "You haven't taken a bite since we sat down."

He smiled and nodded, "Yea, I was just thinking about the day we met." he told her.

She smiled and placed her arm around him, "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" she teased.

He laughed sarcastically before adding, "Very funny, Katara." he said playfully. She giggled silently to herself before he wrapping his arm around her waist. She rewarded him with a loving kiss on the lips. Sokka stuck his tongue out, showing a grimace expression.

Hakoda nudged him in the elbow, "Be nice." he whispered to his son. Sokka rolled his eyes as he continued eating.

"You still going to that meeting tomorrow?" Katara asked her boyfriend.

Aang shrugged, "Maybe...depends if I have to be there or not." he said, turning his gaze over to Hakoda.

Hakoda chuckled silently, "You don't have to go tomorrow, Aang. You and Katara can have some alone time. With all the meetings, I'm surprised you aren't completely exhausted." Hakoda said before sipping some of his sea prunes. Aang had been required to go to a lot a meetings the last few weeks. He barely was even given enough time to spend with Katara, and it really annoyed her.

Aang smiled, "Good, I like spending time with her." he said before kissing her temple.

She smiled, "You're sweet." she told him lovingly.

"Alright you two, before you start making out in front of us." Sokka said bitterly.

Katara sent an annoyed look at her older brother, "You and Suki certainly didn't care about that. At least before she went back to Kyoshi Island." she shot back. Suki had left for Kyoshi Island a few weeks ago because Oyaji had a heart attack, and he happened to pass away. Suki had been so depressed at this and she barely talked to Sokka for days before deciding she was gonna go to his funeral. Sokka had offered to go with her but she was able to convince him to stay behind.

"Okay you two. That's enough." Hakoda said before taking another bite of his food.

Pakku had barely said anything since they sat down, so he decided he'd change the subject, "So Aang, I heard that they're almost done making that statue of you in Ba Sing Se." the waterbender said.

A few months ago, after the reconstruction of the world had completed the Earth King decided to have a large, metal statue of Aang constructed just outside the inner-ring of the city in his honor for ending the war. Due to Aang's love fore nature and Life, it was being built near a large flowerbed.

Aang turned away from Katara to look at Pakku, "I know...I don't really pay attention to it though. It's nice that the world thanks me for ending the war, but it was my duty." Aang explained.

Pakku smiled slightly at Aang, "Of course...but you still need to practice." Pakku added. Every now and then Pakku would remind Aang to practice his waterbending. Though Aang didn't enjoy being reminded all the time, he did enjoy the alone time he would spend with Katara. They would usually go and practice their bending together, and sometimes it would lead to other things.

Aang sighed, "I know, I know." he said, slightly annoyed.

"Anyways, we are preparing a small dinner party in the ballroom for the three year anniversary of the war's end. As always you two are welcome to come." Hakoda said, referring to Aang and Katara.

Aang looked down in thought, for the last two years he usually missed those dinner parties. Ever since the war ended he had a habit of going to the Southern Air Temple for a day or so to visit Gyatso's grave. Once the war was over, the members of the other three nations held a large memorial at the four air temples, paying their respects to the first victims of the war. Usually Aang went alone, and Katara understood his reasons.

Aang was about to say something but Katara beat him to it, "Actually dad, me and Aang were planning to head to the Air Temple, so we could visit Gyatso's grave." Katara said, the happiness in her voice seemed to cease when she finished the sentence. She looked over at Aang, seeing him looking away from the group. She knew what he was thinking about; Gyatso. Whenever this day of the year came he always seemed to be distracted.

"You two aren't going alone!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Why not?" Katara asked him, becoming a little annoyed by his never ending rant about their love.

"One," Sokka held up his index finger, "you two will obviously do something you shouldn't be doing." he stated, bringing up another finger, "And two, you guys aren't old enough to be traveling by yourselves." Sokka said, crossing his arms as if he controlled them.

"What do you mean we aren't old enough?" Aang suddenly asked, "The three of us traveled around the whole world by ourselves for months." Aang stated.

"That was different." Sokka said, "This time, I'm not there to watch over you and you guys are a couple." Sokka stated.

"And what does us being a couple have to do with any of that?" Katara asked, demanding an answer.

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Come on Katara, you and I both know what it has do to with it." Sokka said before blinking.

Katara suddenly caught on to what Sokka was referring to as she took her arm from around Aang's shoulder, "SOKKA!" she shouted, "Me and Aang aren't going to do anything like that! We're more mature then that, whether you believe it or not." she told him harshly before feeling someone's arm on her shoulder. She turned to see Aang, smiling at her as if saying 'just ignore him.'

"Katara, I have to agree with your brother." Hakoda said. He wanted to make her feel better, and he understood why she wanted to go with Aang. They did almost everything together, and visiting Gyatso's grave was the most important thing to the young avatar. But a part of him agreed with Sokka, although he didn't agree with Sokka's idea of what they would do, he did agree on them being too young to travel alone.

"What?" Katara asked, shocked by her dad's decision, "You don't really think me and Aang would do anything like that would you?" she questioned.

Hakoda shook his head, "No," he said simply, "but I have to agree with the fact that you and Aang aren't old enough to travel alone." Hakoda finished, placing his bowl to the side.

"Why not? I want to go with Aang this time, visiting Gyatso is more important than anything to him." Katara said. Aang smiled slightly. Visiting Gyatso was actually the second most important thing than anything, whereas Katara was actually the most important thing to him.

Aang gently took her hand and she looked back at him, "Katara, your more important than Gyatso to me right now. And I respect your dad's decision." Aang confessed, quirking his lip up to a half smile, "Trust me, I'll only be gone for a day at most." he told her gently, stroking her hand with his thumb.

She looked down in thought before looked up into his eyes, sighing, "Alright...But, promise me you'll be back by tomorrow." she said, her voice was small and gentle. She didn't like her dad's decision, but the fact that he cared about her more than Gyatso made her understand.

"I promise. I'll be back by tomorrow night." he told her, pulling her into a deep hug.

About a half hour later everybody got ready for bed. Aang held Katara's hand as he led her up to her room. He opened the door and led her to the bed. She slowly pulled the sheets over her body, smiling lovingly at her boyfriend. Aang smiled back at her before leaning in to kiss her sweetly.

"I love you." he told her as he began to leave the room.

"I love you too." she said before adding, "Wake me up before you leave." she said before he was able to close the door.

He looked back at her and smiled, "I will." he said before gently closing the door, and he headed for his room down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, So I know this chapter didn't really give a lot of plot info. Don't worry though, the plot will start getting more "exciting" in the next few chapters, but I'm not giving out any hints. Anyway, please read and most of all Review please. The more reviews I get the more I try to meet demands. I think of reviews as comments to youtube videos. Anyway, hope you all like the chapter. <strong>

**Also, for those of you who have seen the new "The Last Airbender: Legend of Korra" trailer on youtube, you will know what the statue looks like. If not, just search the video on youtube. Just imagine it in the grassy field outside the inner-wall.**


	3. The Memorial

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**Quick Author's Note: I will most likely be updating every two to three days, considering this is my first year of High School I am trying to stay as focused as I can on my school work. But don't worry, I will make sure I am still able to make this story as great as possible and I am already seeing impressive results.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<br>****The Memorial**

Katara awoke to the gentle shaking of her body. She opened her eyes slowly, her eye sight was blurry at first but she was able to see Aang clear as day. He was wearing his Water Tribe clothing that was similar to Sokka's old clothing. Considering how his Air Nomad clothing was burned to nothing during his fight with Ozai, Katara had gone out and bought him some Water Tribe clothing when they first arrived at the now large city.

She smiled before sighing. She slid her hand over his, taking it and tugging at it gently. He caught on to her unspoken request and leaned in to kiss her sweetly. It was slow at first but she deepened the kiss, running her tongue along the bottom his lips. He parted his lips slightly to allow her entrance into his mouth. She brought her hand that was holding his hand earlier before to cup his cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb. They loved the feeling of each other, and this had been a regular thing for them. Aang broke away slowly shortly afterward.

He stared into her eyes, "I should probably get going." he said, a little disappointed she wasn't coming. Aang was about to walk away when she took his hand. He turned to look at her curiously.

"Aang...please let me go with you." she said sweetly, smiling at him dreamily.

"Katara, you can't. I'm not going to betray your dad." Aang told her.

"Aang, you and I both know my dad will get over it in a day. He won't be angry, just disappointed." she assured him.

"I really want you to come...but your dad-"Aang began before Katara placed a finger on his lips.

"I love you, and I can't stand ever being away from you. If my dad asks who's idea it was I'll tell him it was mine." Katara told him.

He smiled lovingly at her, "I love you too. But I'm not going to let you take the fall. Never will I let you take the fall." he told her, giving her a sweet peck on the lips.

She smiled at him, "I'm going anyway." she told him, refusing to give in.

Aang sighed, seeing there was no way he could talk some sense into her, and he definitely didn't want to start a fight between them.

"Alright," he began, "But you owe me." he said playfully.

She giggled silently, getting up from her bed and getting her clothes on. Aang couldn't help but stare as she did this. She was so beautiful, and no one could tell her different.

She turned to look at him, "What?" she asked, giving him a curious smile.

Aang shook his head, "Nothing...your just so beautiful." he said.

She walked over to him throwing her arms behind him to bring him into a deep hug, "How did I ever find such an amazing guy?" she asked herself aloud.

"Simple, you went hunting with your brother, got angry and basically busted up an entire iceberg that held me underneath the water." he said teasingly. Ever since Sokka had told him how they actually found him, he would usually tease her about it.

She broke away from the hug, "Oh and when you get angry you just destroy everything you see." she said, returning the tease.

"That was three years ago. He tried to kill you!" Aang exclaimed, referring to the time General Fong had tried to force Aang into the Avatar State by threatening her life.

"He wasn't going to kill me." Katara assured him.

Aang looked away from her, "If I hadn't gone into the Avatar State he would've." Aang murmured under his breath.

She placed on hand on his cheek, making his gaze meet with hers, "Well you did, and another thing-" Katara said before capturing his lips.

They broke away shortly afterward, "We're so lucky." Aang said.

She nodded in agreement, "And to think it only took you a hundred and twelve years to find the perfect girl." she teased.

Aang let out a small laugh, "Yea, I guess your right. But it was worth it." he said before kissing her sweetly. They continued the kiss for several moments before finally breaking away.

"We should get going before Sokka gets up. Plus if we wanna be back by sundown, it'd be a good idea to leave right now." Aang suggested.

Katara nodded in agreement, "Alright. Let's go." She said, taking his hand as they quietly went downstairs. They closed the door quietly and began walking over to Appa's stable. The bison perked his head up one he saw the couple walking towards him. He ran out of his stabled, tackling them to the ground and licking them fiercely.

Aang pressed his hands against the bison's nose, "Okay boy, down." Aang said, laughing uncontrollably, along with Katara by the bison's ticklish licking. Appa finally stopped licking them, taking a few steps back. Aang and Katara quickly stood up, covered in Appa's saliva. Aang just pressed his fists together, created a ball of air that blew away all the saliva. Katara was trying to wipe off the saliva using her bending, but it wasn't working out so well.

Aang smiled and walked over behind her, wrapping his arms around his waist, "Lemme help." he whispered in her ear. He pressed his fists together, created a small ball of air around them that blew away the rest of the saliva.

He planted a gentle kiss on her neck, "All done." he said as he rested his head on her shoulder. She turned and smiled, rewarding him with a gentle kiss. The sun was now beginning to rise and Aang began leading Katara onto Appa.

"We should go ahead and leave or else we won't get to the Temple till late in the afternoon." Aang said. Katara hummed in agreement. He picked her up bridal style and leaped up into Appa's saddle. He sat her down gently before crawling up onto Appa's head. He took the bison's reigns in his hands, whipping them in the air.

"Yip, yip." Aang said. Appa groaned softly and he walked out of the stable. Appa shook a few times before finally slamming his tail against the icy ground, sending them into the air.

They were flying for about a half hour and the sun was shining on them. Katara leaned over the side of the saddle, looking down at her boyfriend. She looked over the side of the saddle before smiling deviously. She bended a few pints of water from the air, quietly flowing it towards Aang. Once it had reached him she moved her hands slightly and it gripped around his waist.

"What the-" Aang said before being pulled up into the saddle. Katara released her grip on him as soon as he was up in the saddle with her.

"What was that for?" he asked, demanding an answer.

"This." she said simply before capturing his lips. At first he was surprised, but he gave into the kiss. She cupped his cheeks, stroking his cheeks gently. Aang fell back and Katara was laying on his chest. She ran her tongue along the bottom of his lips, asking for an entrance into his mouth. His lips parted slightly to allow her entrance as she began exploring his insides, while he did the same with hers. Their tongues soon began brushing against eachother as a few gentle moans escaped them.

They broke away to breathe, smiling and gazing into eachother's eyes, "I guess this is how your going to repay me for letting you go isn't it?" Aang concluded.

She nodded, rewarding him with a gentle kiss that deepened quickly. They resumed what they had been doing earlier, letting a few gentle moans escape them. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer against him. Their tongues brushing against eachother as they battled for dominance. They broke away a few moments later to catch their breath. They were both breathing heavily when Katara laid her head on Aang's chest. He smiled at her as he began running his fingers through her long, silky brown hair.

* * *

><p>Sokka awoke with a loud yawn, stretching his arms up in the air. He smacked his lips a few times before throwing the covers off of him. He put on a pair of sandals and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. He got some leftover sea prunes from the night before and went to sit on the fur-patted mats. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Hakoda joined him.<p>

"You think Katara is still sleeping?" Hakoda asked his son.

Sokka shrugged, "Who knows? She's probably just lying in bed. I'm pretty sure I heard her tell Aang to wake her before he left."

Hakoda nodded before taking another few sips of his sea prunes. He couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right, but he pushed these feelings away and he continued on with his day.

"I may need your help today with the warriors." Hakoda said. Ever since the Southern Tribe had become a large sister, much like it's sister tribe up north but without all the rivers, Hakoda had started a Warrior Boot Camp a few blocks from his home. Usually Sokka would help him, considering how Sokka had fully proved himself as a young, strong warrior. Hakoda had noticed when Sokka was very young that his son would one day be a greater warrior than himself.

"Alright. But I'm still not going to teach them how to handle a sword." Sokka said sternly.

When he had lost his sword in the Wulong Forrest, he had visited Piandao to try to create another sword. Luckily for him, Piandao had kept enough remains of the meteor to create another sword. Sokka had been relieved by this and they had made a more designed sword. Instead of the original handle, it had been given a handle with a dragon wrapping around it with the blade coming out of the dragon's mouth.

Hakoda let out a small laugh, "All right. Speaking of swords, did you ever figure out why Piandao gave you that Lotus Tile?" Hakoda asked.

Sokka shook his head, "Not yet. He hasn't told me. He says that when the time is right I'll learn what it means. As far as I know it's a symbol of The Order of the While Lotus." Sokka explained.

"Alright, well if Katara isn't up in the next hour go and get her up okay, son." Hakoda told him, getting up from his seat. Sokka nodded and continued eating for a few minutes until he was finished and he went for a small walk. When he got back about an hour later, the first thing he did was go upstairs to Katara's room. He knocked on the door a few times. He didn't hear anyone answer and he opened the door slightly. He could see a figure lying under the covers and he concluded that it was Katara still sleeping.

"Okay sis, it's time to get up." Sokka said, waiting for a reply. When she didn't reply he walked over to the bed, pulling the covers from over a couple pillows. Sokka stared at the pillows before coming up with a conclusion.

"She is in so much trouble." he told himself, leaving to room to find his dad.

* * *

><p>Aang and Katara sat in the lotus position in the torn up building where Gyatso had died. But instead of his skeleton their lay a pile of snow. Gyatso had been buried where he laid when he died. To prevent from tampering with his body, an earthbender simply sunk the ground underneath him, then covered it back up..<p>

Katara opened one of her eyes to glance over at Aang. She had noticed he was meditating, considering his continuous humming. She smiled, she knew he was using this calm state to push back his sadness. It actually really helped her to do so as well, pushing back the thoughts of her mother so that she stayed calm and focused.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Aang had finally stopped his constant humming. He opened his eyes to see Katara also meditating. He smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him.

"We should probably head back. It should only take us a few hours to get back." Aang said.

Katara nodded in agreement, "Yea, I'm sure Sokka found out that I left with you."

Aang shrugged, "What are you gonna do?" he asked before letting out a small laugh.

They walked a few feet before they reached Appa. Aang picked Katara up bridal style and leaped into the air, landing softly in the saddle. He sat her down gently, sending a quick smile at her before crawling up onto Appa's head. Aang took Appa's reigns in his hands, saying the usual 'yip, yip.' to get the bison flying. It didn't take long for them to begin exiting the Patola Mountain Range, and they headed straight for the Southern Tribe.

It didn't take long for them to get home. In fact it only took a mere three hours to get home. Appa usually flew faster later in the day than he did in the morning, due to the fact that he was usually tired, and the lack of wind. And like Aang had predicted they were home three hours later. Aang crawled up into the saddle and picked Katara up bridal style and leaped towards the ground, landing softly. She gave him a sweet kiss before taking his hand and they walked home.

Aang opened the door with Katara following right behind him. As soon as they had entered they noticed Hakoda and Sokka waiting for them.

_Ohhhh, crap,_ Katara thought. She kind of anticipated that they would eventually realize she had left, she had just hoped it would have been after they had returned.

"Katara," Hakoda began, walking over to his daughter, "I told you specifically I didn't want you going to the Air Temple alone with Aang." Hakoda began, eying Katara disappointingly.

"I know, dad. It was my fault. I wanted to go with him and I didn't listen to you." she confessed.

Aang glanced at his girlfriend, gripping her hands slightly and stroking it with her thumb. He wasn't going to sit there and watch her take the blame. Even though she was the one that insisted on going he felt like it was his duty to say something in her defense.

"I made her come with me." Aang suddenly said to Hakoda, raising his voice so that he would be heard.. Hakoda turned to look at Aang, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, not much to say about this chapter other than I will sometimes leave cliff hangers. Usually they aren't major ones but I like ending some chapters like this with cliff hangers to add some drama or a little shock to people. Anyways, please read and review. So far I'm enjoying the four reviews I have already so please continue reading. <strong>

**P.S. Before I began this story I didn't know that a lot of people have heard of "Avatar: Dawning of Darkness" but I do wanna point out that my story is a completely different plot.**


	4. Teenage Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, if I did I wouldn't have to write fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<br>****Teenage Love**

"I made her come with me." Aang suddenly said to Hakoda, raising his voice so that he would be heard.. Hakoda turned to look at Aang, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Aang, I know your just trying to protect her." Hakoda said, sending a slight smile at Aang, "You don't have to lie to me, I trust you as much as I do anyone else, but Katara disobeyed me."

"I'm not lying, Hakoda. I made her come with me this morning. I woke her up and told her to come with me, she tried to talk me out of it but I refused." Aang confessed. He was staying true to what he had told her earlier that morning.

_I'm not going to let you take the fall. Never will I let you take the fall._

The words echoed in his head as Hakoda asked to speak with him alone. Aang agreed and the two went upstairs. Sokka and Katara just glanced at eachother before Sokka finally said something

Sokka crossed his arms and looked over at her sister, "So, what did you guys do?" he asked, demanding an answer.

Katara shot a sarcastic smile at her brother, "He taught me airbending." She said sarcastically before adding, "what do you think we were doing at the Air Temple?" she asked.

Sokka rolled his eyes in though, "Oh I don't know. Making out, kissing, and whatever else you guys do when no one is around." he said in a disapproving tone.

Katara looked away briefly, remembering the amazing sensation the both of them found this morning. "We may have done a little of that." she confessed.

Sokka groaned, "Of course you did. You do know you guys can't do that forever." Sokka claimed.

Katara eyed her brother, confused, "Why do you think that?"

Sokka scoffed, "Because he's the freaking Avatar. One day he's gonna have to leave to go on some special mission, and he's gonna have to leave you behind." Sokka explained.

Katara turned angry at her brother, "He wouldn't leave me behind!" she shouted, clenching her fists.

Sokka put his arms down and put a hand on her shoulder, "Katara, we both know someday he'll have to...just for your safety."

Katara brushed away his hand a bit forcefully, "Just like someday you'll have to leave Suki behind?" She asked, demanding an answer.

Sokka looked away briefly before shaking his head, "Alright, let's just drop that subject." He didn't want to think about the fact that when he became chief he would at sometime have to leave Suki behind.

"So did he really force you to come?" he asked, changing the subject

Katara smiled, "No." she said simply.

"So he talked you into it." Sokka said, questionably.

"No." she repeated.

"Alright then what did he do?" He asked.

"Nothing," she began, "other than try to talk me out of it." she told him, mischievously.

Sokka raised his eyebrows, "So, you made him take you?" He was a bit surprised at this.

She nodded, "Yea...I know it was wrong I just really wanted to be with him today." she confessed.

"You wanted to be with him so much you forced him to take you, and let him take the fall?" Sokka asked, trying to piece it all together.

"I didn't want him to take the fall. But this morning he told me that he would never let me take the fall." She told him, blushing slightly. She loved the fact that he would get himself into trouble just to protect her, even from something this stupid. She laughed silently.

"What are you laughing about?" Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just realized something: Aang always takes responsibility for my actions, even for stuff this stupid." She told him.

"It's because he loves you," Sokka said, walking over and bringing her into a small hug, "just like I do." Sokka broke away shortly afterward and left the room, heading upstairs. Katara smiled. It was very rare that she and Sokka would bond like that. She went upstairs to her room, lying on the bed.

Katara lied on her bed, her hands were behind her head. She had been thinking about what Aang and her dad were talking about. It had already been an hour and she was worried that Hakoda was really laying it on him. She pushed these thoughts aside, knowing that he wouldn't really get mad at the Avatar, whether he was dating his daughter or not.

Katara was brought out of her thoughts when a knock came to her door.

"Come on in." she said. Aang opened the door slightly and walked over to her bed. He sat on the side as Katara joined him.

"So, what did my dad say?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, he just gave me a little talk about 'stealing' his daughter." He explained, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You stole me three years ago." she said sweetly, placing her arm around him before kissing him on the cheek.

"I just thought I borrowed you." he joked with a small grin. She giggled silently, pulling him closer to that their foreheads touched.

"Sometimes I wonder what I would do without you." she told him, gently.

He smiled, "Don't think about that. I will always be with you; one way or another." he said before giving her a gentle peck on the lips. Sometimes he wondered himself what he would do without her. But he always pushed these thoughts to the back of his head; he didn't even want to think about that.

The sun had set and the crescent moon was shining bright in the sky. Aang and Katara just held eachother in their arms, not saying a world and just enjoying eachother's embrace. They broke away from the hug and Aang stood up.

"I guess I should head over to my room." he said after kissing her temple. Even though they had been together three years now, Hakoda and Sokka didn't allow them to sleep together. At least, not yet. Sokka at most didn't approve, but Hakoda was beginning to consider the fact that they were old and mature enough.

Katara sighed gently and nodded. Before he left the room she spoke up, "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" she asked excitedly. Aang stopped right outside the door. At first he thought she was just teasing him again, but he soon realized It was an actual question.

He turned his head to look at her with a gentle smile, "I'd love to." he said before closing the door.

She smiled and began taking off her clothes so that she was only wearing her underbindings and laid down, throwing the covers over her and she stared at the ceiling. It felt like forever that they had gone penguin sledding. When the two first went penguin sledding, she thought of it as an activity. Though now she thought of it as a date she didn't know about. She smiled at the early memories of her boyfriend before slowly drifting on to sleep.

* * *

><p>Katara awoke with a soft yawn, stretching her arms up in the air. She threw the covers off of her as she walked over to her closet, grabbing a light blue robe. The closet held all of her other clothing, such as her Fire Nation outfit, and her green robe from Ba Sing Se. She tied the strings around her waist as she opened the door that led to the hallway. As always when they had planned to do something she was eager to get ready right away. She walked a few feet down the hall before reaching Aang's room.<p>

She opened the door quietly to hear him snoring softly. He was lying with his hand under his head, and the other hanging off the side of the bed. She knew that when he slept this way it would take at least another hour or so before he would eventually wake up. She would usually come in his room in the morning if he wasn't already up and lie next to him. He was the only one who knew this because she knew if Sokka had known he wouldn't let her hear the end of it.

She walked over to the other side of the bed and gently laid down, trying not to disturb the sleeping airbender. She scooted closer to him, and to her surprise he rolled over to his side so that he was facing her. For a moment she considered he was actually awoke and she tapped his nose gently. All he did was bring his hand up to scratch his nose, and she couldn't help but let out a silent laugh. She laid down on the pillow, scooting her head closer to his so that their foreheads touched.

After a few minutes Katara finally decided she didn't want to wait anymore. She placed a hand on the boy's shoulder as she began shaking him gently. The boy just grunted and turned over to his side. Katara was a little annoyed by this as she began shaking him more. The airbender groaned softly before turned back over, opening his eyes slowly.

"I was still sleeping ya know." he said groggily before giving her a small peck on the lips.

She giggled silently, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." she joked.

The waterbender placed a hand on the back of his head, rubbing it softly. She loved how it was always so smooth, just like how he loved the feeling of her hair. He ran his fingers though her hair, gently working out the knots in it. She always had it let down instead of braiding it ever since they had hidden in the Fire Nation, and it just made it more beautiful to Aang. He leaned forward to kiss her.

It was slow at first but before they knew it they had been exploring eachother's insides. They both moaned softly, loving the feeling of eachother's tongues brushing against eachother. Katara positioned herself so that she was on top of him and began running her finger nails along his bare, slightly muscular chest. He brought his arms up to rub her back, tightening his arms around her. She squeezed his sides with her legs, making him groan softly. A few moments later Katara broke away and rolled over so that she laid beside him.

He opened his eyes from the loss of contact, "Lemme guess; you're ready to go aren't you?" he guessed.

She nodded before giving him a quick kiss, "Yea, so get up sleepy head." she teased.

He groaned sarcastically, "Alright, those penguins don't sled themselves." he said as he got up from the bed.

He was only wearing his underwear and Katara couldn't hide the slight blush that rose to her cheeks. Even though they had been watching eachother get dressed and undress to their undergarments for years now, she still couldn't hide the fact that she loved everything about him, his personality, his body, his wisdom, everything.

Once had finished getting dressed into his water tribe clothes he turned to look at her, "Alright, let's go." he said as he walked over and took her hand in his. Before they left his room he grabbed his coat that was vaguely similar to Sokka's.

"Alright, just lemme get dressed. I'm not going penguin sledding in my night robe." she said as she pointed at her robe.

He let out a gentle laugh, "Of course." He led her to her room where she left him in the hallway as she got dressed. A few moments later she came out wearing her normal Water Tribe clothing, along with her water tribe coat.

They headed out the door and took a few feet down the hall before reaching the stairs. Once they had gotten downstairs, Hakoda was already sitting at the table eating breakfast. He looked up at them as they came downstairs and he sent Aang a gentle smile.

"Don't steal her again." Hakoda joked.

Aang returned the smile, "I'm not, I'm just borrowing her." he joked and Katara gave his hand a little squeeze.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I didn't know I was an item." she said.

"You're not an item, you're an angel." He told her, kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

Hakoda smiled. He loved the fact that his daughter found someone she loved so much, whether he was the avatar or not. And for some time now he had begun to think of Aang as part of his family, just as the water tribe had done. Hakoda knew one day Aang would would officially become part of the family, and he couldn't wait to see it.

"How do you do that?" she asked him with a loving smile.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "How do I do what?" he asked.

"How do you always make me love you more?" she asked before adding, "It's like you have some Avatar Love Charm." she joked.

He shrugged, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." he said quizzically before smiling lovingly at her.

She giggled silently, "We should go now." Katara suggested before looking over at her dad, "We'll be back later."

He waved goodbye to them, "Alright, see you two later."

With that Aang and Katara left the house, closing the door gently and began walking towards the outskirts of the city. They always went penguin sledding through the exact same route, the same one they had gone through their first time penguin sledding.

* * *

><p>"Ya Ha ha!" Aang shouted as he slid fast down the hill on his penguin. A few moments later Katara whizzed past him. She was rotating her arms around her sides to make her penguin slide faster.<p>

"Too slow, airbender!" she shouted as she whizzed past him.

Aang immediately knew she was using her bending, "Oh so that's how you wanna play." he joked.

He swung his arms in the air, creating a fast current of air behind him, making him go faster. It only took a few minutes for him to catch up with her. Katara turned to look at him and was surprised he had caught up with her.

She smiled deviously and bended the snow next to Aang's penguin, causing him to stray off course and run into a pile of snow. She let out a huge laugh as she looked back, expecting to see him covered in snow. It was only until she turned her head that she saw Aang in front of her.

"Nice try waterbender!" he shouted back at her.

He had used his waterbending to melt the snow before he had even hit it, using his airbending to catch up with her. They both laughed as they slid right next to eachother. They both knew they were just messing with eachother, they always did. Every time they went penguin sledding it was like a competitive race between the two. They entered the darkened cave, sliding along the walls before finally coming to a gentle stop. They got off their penguins and Aang helped her up.

"So who won this time?" He asked.

Katara shrugged, "I think it was the girl with the hair loopies." she said as she twirled her fingers around hair loops.

Aang let out a small laugh, "Actually I think it was the bald monk with an arrow on his head." he said, pointing at his arrow.

She crossed her arms playfully, "In your dreams airbender." she joked as she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Who knows, maybe those dreams were visions." he said, crossing his arms playfully.

She put her hands on her hips, "Okay, so how do you want to settle this?"

He shrugged, "What did you have in mind?"

The put a finger on her chin in thought, "We could spar a little." she suggested. Usually when they sparred it would only last about five minutes or so before they would eventually begin doing 'other things'.

Aang rolled his eyes in thought, "Nahh, I thought we could something else." he said.

"Like what?" she asked curiously. He used his airbending to bring her to him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't know." he began, "Maybe a little of this." he said before giving her a soft kiss.

She chuckled softly, wrapping her arms around him, "That's an option." she said before capturing his lips.

She darted her tongue in between his lips, causing him to break them apart slightly as they both began exploring eachother's mouths. She darted her tongue along the insides of his cheeks, causing him to moan softly. Before they knew it they were on the ground. Katara positioned herself so that she was on top of him, squeezing her legs against his sides receiving gentle moans from the boy. She moved her hand to the back of his head, she didn't want him to stop. Aang's hands moved to rub her back, causing her to whimper softly. He ran his hands slowly down her back, and once he had reached her butt he gave it a gentle squeeze. She gasped softly inside his mouth. It had kind of surprised her, but she liked it. A few moments later they broke away to breathe. Their lips were only inches apart as they breathed heavily.

He brought his head up to kiss her temple, "I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, more than anyone." she told him, staring lovingly into his gray eyes.

She leaned down to capture his lips, resuming what they had been doing earlier. They're tongues began brushing against eachother as they massaged one another, creating gentle moans between the two. They continued this for several minuted before they finally broke away. Aang was first to regain his breath and he began planting gentle kisses along her neck, slowly making his way down to her shoulder. Soon he began gently sucking on her skin before he finally reached her shoulder and he stopped. He wasn't going to go that far down, not for a while. He looked up to meet her gaze with his as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Katara let out a gentle sigh, "That was a good idea." she said gently.

He kissed her head, "Yea." he agreed before adding, "I hope you didn't mind where I put my hand."

She shook her head, smiling lovingly at him, "No...I actually liked it." she told him.

He smiled, "Good. We should probably head home though." he suggested as he began to get up. She nodded in agreement as he helped her up. They walked hand in hand back home, occasionally gifting eachother with gentle kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, not much to say about this chapter. But I do want to make this clear, after today I will most likely be updating every Monday and Friday. It will depend on the chapter's length and content, but on a regular basis it will be every Monday and Friday. Please continue to read and review.<strong>


	5. Long Lost Bender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<br>****Long Lost Bender**

The couple came home a few hours later. The sun was now beginning to set, and the house was almost completely dark. Aang and Katara came in holding hands, with joyful smiles across their faces. They were laughing when they came in and when they turned on the lamp, they saw Sokka sitting in a chair with his arms crossed. They ceased their laughing. As always Sokka had been waiting for them to return, only to get on their cases.

"I thought you guys would have been back before the sun began setting." Sokka said in a calm voice.

Katara groaned in annoyance, "Sokka, when did you become my guardian?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"I've always been your guardian. And I told you guys to be back by dinner; that was two hours ago." he pointed out.

"Well sorry." the waterbender said harshly, "Why are you always on our case?" she asked, demanding an answer.

"First, it's because I care about you. And second, it's because your dating Aang." he told her.

Katara was about to speak up, but Aang beat her to it, "What does it matter if she's dating me?" He demanded "We're best friends, Sokka."

"I know we are, but it's my job to keep an eye on Katara; even when she's dating my best friend." Sokka explained.

"Why do you need to keep an eye on me? Aang will keep me safe." she stated.

"I wouldn't doubt you on that," he began before shaking his head. He didn't really feel like arguing with them, and frankly he didn't really have anything else to throw at them. He hated it when they did that, making him feel like he lost the battle.

"Just...just get your dinner." he said in defeat before heading upstairs.

Aang and Katara chuckled victoriously before heading over to the fire pit that lay near the table in the kitchen. On it was a metal plate that held two bowls of rice. They took their bowls and sat down beside each other at the table. Katara scooted closer to him so that their sides were touching. He gave her a gentle smile before they both began eating.

It didn't really take long for them to finish, and by the time they did the sun had set. Since it wasn't late enough to head for bed yet, they went and lied down on the couch. Katara had positioned herself so that she was lying on Aang's chest. She rested her head on his chest where she could hear his heart beating softly. She didn't know why but just hearing that made her smile. She figured it just showed her that he was there, instead of being lost under the freezing water; imprisoned in a giant ball of ice. He was there with her, and no one else.

Aang noticed that she nuzzled against his chest where his heart was and he smiled as he began running his fingers through her hair. He worked out the small knots that had formed in her hair. He would carefully use his fingers to untangle the strands of hair. Katara began running her fingers along his chest with her fingernails, letting out a gentle, relieved sigh.

"What's wrong?" the boy she had been lying on asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how lucky we are." she told him, gently.

"It wasn't luck, it was fate." he assured her, placing a hand on her cheek and gently stroking it with his thumb.

He didn't believe it was luck, he believed they were always meant to be together. It wasn't luck that she found him, it was fate. Fate and hope were the two things he believed in most, along with the fact that all life is sacred. When he had been depressed by Appa's kidnapping, he had said that sometimes you should abandon hope. Of course, he was feeling depressed at the time so he didn't really know what he was saying.

Aang was brought out of his thoughts by Katara's voice.

"Fate," she kept in a short giggle, "you're right. It was fate that brought us together." she agreed. She shifted so that her head lay against his shoulder.

"And nothing can tear us apart." He assured her, kissing her forehead.

She nodded softly in agreement, "Nothing." she repeated.

The word echoed in her head as sleep overtook her. Her eyes slowly closed and a smile ran across her face. Aang hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until a few minutes later when he had whispered her name. He let out a gentle laugh as he decided to join her in a peaceful sleep. There was a blanket laying in the chair just a few feet away from them. He twirled his fingers in the air, creating an air ball that carried the blanket over to them. He put it over them, making sure he didn't disturb the girl lying on his chest. He closed his eyes slowly; his mind filling with memories of the first time he had seen her. It only took a few minutes until he too fell into a deep sleep.

Later that night, at least two hours before midnight, Katara's eyes suddenly shot open and she gasped before sitting up. The waterbender's breathing was slightly heavier than normal as she gripped the top of her head.

_It's okay Katara, it was just a dream...just a dream._ She told herself. She hadn't even noticed that she had fallen asleep until now, where Aang was looking up at her worriedly with his half-lidded eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked her tiredly. He had tried to sound more concerned but sleep was still trying to control him.

"It-it was just a dream. I'm okay." she assured as she lied back down. It wasn't until now that she had realized that she had fallen asleep lying on Aang's chest. She felt a little embarrassed but at the same time she felt loved by the fact that he didn't even attempt to go anywhere, let alone move her. She felt more comfortable to fall back asleep, now that she knew she was sleeping with her true love.

Aang wasn't convinced, he wanted to know what had happened in her dream. He knew that if she told him she would feel a lot more comfortable He tapped her nose a few times before she finally opened her eyes to look at him.

"What happened in your dream?" he asked her curiously.

She sighed in defeat, letting her mind fill with images of her dream, "It was completely black, but there were these little flashes of violet light; like something was trying to tear something open, and every time I saw the light, I heard this short screech. And every now and then I saw these...white faces. I-I can't really described what they looked like, but it looked like their eyes were glowing the same color of the light." she explained.

Aang couldn't help but notice at how easily she was able to remember her dream. Usually in a dream, you could only remember an image or certain event, but she was describing it as if she had actually seen it.

She noticed that he was just staring down at her, "See, just a stupid dream." she joked before closing her eyes.

"Yea, I'm sure that was it. It was just a nightmare, you're safe with me." he assured her, placing his hand at the top of her head. He couldn't help but feel that the dream was something more, but he knew that if it was he would surely know about it.

She smiled, "I know." she said before gently kissed his cheek. They both exchanged loving glances before returning to their original positions, slowly drifting back into peaceful slumbers.

* * *

><p>More than halfway across the world, many people were exploring the Northern Air Temple. After the War had ended, Aang had allowed for any citizen to visit the Northern Temple. Simply because a small group of Earth Kingdom villagers had made it their home. Though Aang prohibited any of the other temples to be explored, hoping that they would remain completely intact for many centuries to come. Many people had already headed to their rooms, and only a few were still exploring the temple. One of the few was a man in his late twenties, leaning against the balcony, named Nianzu.<p>

To everybody else, he was your normal Earth Kingdom citizen, but Nianzu had a few details that few noticed. He had short, thin brown hair. He had a small mustache that hung right under his chin, and his eyes were one of the few details a normal citizen wouldn't notice. He had dark, stone-gray eyes...the eyes of an airbender. He was wearing a orange and green shirt, along with brown pants.

Somehow in his early years, Nianzu had been gifted with the ability to airbend. As far as he knew, he wasn't naturally born with this long lost art. His parents had been non-benders who despised those who were gifted with the ability to bend, and because of this he had a childhood that no child should have. A life of neglect and undeserved punishment. A life without parental guidance and love. To him, he held an ability that one should be lucky to obtain. Without another airbender to teach him, he taught himself to bend the peaceful element, and soon became a master.

"Thinking out about your parents again aren't you." a voice from behind him said.

Nianzu turned to see his closest friend, Varun, gazing at him with his arms crossed. Varun was around the same age as Nianzu. The two grew up together and unlike Nianzu, Varun was a powerful waterbender, and unlike most he was born with the ability to heal. Like many men from the Water Tribe he had tan skin, long brown hair, and icy blue eyes. His eyes clearly showed his early life, full of regret and torture.

Nianzu and Varun grew up in a small village outside the swamp named Kisha. Varun was wearing am Earth Kingdom shirt with green and yellow, along with some thin pants.

When Nianzu decided to leave the village to seek a new life, and finally get away from his devilish parents, Varun decided to tag along. Both Varun and Nianzu stayed out of the war. Varun stayed out of it mainly because he didn't want to be separated from his closest, brother-like friend. Nianzu on the other hand, had a specific reason. He couldn't allow anyone connected with the government to discover his rare ability. He didn't want attention brought to himself, or his helpless home.

It was only until three years ago he had considered the fact that he was given the ability to airbend, and after a few months they had learned about Spirits and their connection to the world. Ever since then it had been an endless, and failing search for anything that could relate to his chosen gift and the Spirits.

Nianzu turned back around, "I don't want to talk about it." he said harshly. Nianzu didn't care about his parents anymore; to him they were nothing but old bags.

Varun placed a hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to. I understand."

Nianzu simply just nodded when he heard someone's footsteps closing in on him. He turned to see his other friend, Lu Ten, a former Fire Nation Army General. Lu Ten was about the same age as them and was actually very gifted in firebending, but he preferred not to use his talents most of the time. Lu Ten was a man who enjoyed learning, in fact that's the reason he joined the army. With most of the former Fire Lord's armies, Lu Ten was sent all around the Earth Kingdom. Though, Lu Ten spent most of his time learning and checking out the local libraries. For a Fire Nation General, he wasn't exactly one who enjoyed violence.

When Nianzu and Varun had decided to travel throughout the world, they became stuck in Omashu after the Fire Nation had seized control. They had run into Lu Ten when struggling to get home before they were caught being out past curfew after they had been searching the local libraries for the same thing they were searching for now. They happened to run into Lu Ten, who refused to turn them in, politely requesting to know of their purpose of being out late. The two friends had already trusted the Fire Nation General, and after they had explained their purpose Lu Ten quit the army and decided to help them.

"Found anything yet?" Nianzu asked, eager for some good news.

Lu Ten shook his head, "No. The only thing I found about Spirits is a bunch of information on these objects they call 'Avatar Relics'."

Nianzu grunted in frustration, "I would think this would be the only temple that would actually still hold valuable information." Nianzu said before turning back away.

"Remind me again why we are researching 'spirits'." Another man said irritably, quoting the word 'spirit' with his fingers.

The man's name was Shin, a former Earth Kingdom soldier. Shin had long, thick, black hair that ran to the back of his neck, and the normal green eyes. He wore a sleeveless shirt that revealed part of his muscular chest and his muscular arms, along with light pants. Shin was a man who liked to pummel his victims with strong blows to the body, using the very same earth gloves the Dai Li used. He had been kicked out of the army for harming innocent Fire Nation men who were living in a small village that had once belonged to Earth Kingdom citizens, before it was overrun.

A few weeks after Nianzu and Varun had added Luten to their team, they left with the 'penta-pox' infected rebellions. That was the first and only time Nianzu had ever seen the Avatar, but Nianzu refused to let away his plan just to get the Avatar's help. Nianzu and his two acquaintances had run into Shin during the escape and they offered him a job that would most likely require a strong Earthbender and Shin was happy to accept, leaving the small resistance and joining the men.

Unlike most earthbenders though, Shin preferred to fight up close and personal. Rather than sending large boulders at his enemies, he would get close to them, using his strength for close combat attacks. Even if Shin wasn't an earthbender, Nianzu would've found great use for him anyway.

Nianzu groaned in annoyance, "I already told you five times!" Nianzu pointed out. Like many muscular men, Shin was more muscle than he was brains.

Shin crossed his arms, "Well sorry." he said, lengthening the last word.

"Sometime when I was a kid, I was given the ability to airbend. And I know this because once my eyes were actually green before I was somehow given this ability. I know that spirits had something to do with this, and they weren't just any ordinary spirits." Nianzu explained.

Shin rolled his eyes, "So what? Why do you even care? You should be grateful." Shin stated.

"I am, but just think about it...if Spirits can give someone the ability to bend, then they could take it away just as easily." Nianzu stated.

Shin was about to say something before Lu Ten added, "That is right, from what I've read spirits control everything in this world. It wouldn't be a surprise if they also control who bends an element, depending on their birth nation. My theory is that Nianzu was given the ability to airbend when the Spirits believed the Avatar would never return, and extinguishing the Air Nomads would leave a large hole in the Avatar cycle." Lu T explained.

Shin rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Thanks for the history lesson." he said sarcastically. Lu Ten and Shin weren't as close as they were with everyone else, considering they had different attitudes and personalities.

Lu Ten looked back at Nianzu and Varun, "Why do you guys wanna take bending away from everybody anyway?" he asked curiously.

Varun let out a small chuckle, "We don't want to take it away from everyone," he began.

"we just wanna take it away from those who abuse their gifts." Nianzu finished for him, a hint of anger could be heard from him.

"Ohhh, so you mean like the murderers and criminals?" Shin guessed.

Nianzu shrugged, "Basically. See, we all know that not everyone in this world deserves to bend, so if we can just take away bending from others who don't deserve it we can make the world more balanced."

"Like the energy technique Avatar Aang used on Ozai." Lu Ten added.

"Exactly, minus the whole permanent energy drain." Varun added.

Nianzu planted his arms on the rail behind him, "Sadly we haven't been able to find the right information." he said, slightly disappointed.

"We haven't checked Goaling!" Varun suddenly exclaimed.

Nianzu raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Why would Goaling hold information like that?" he asked quizzically.

Varun shrugged, "Well, the Bei Fong Family lives there, and they're the richest people in the world. Hopefully they would have some huge library, and for all we know the information we're looking for is being held there."

Nianzu took his hands off the rail, placing one under his chin. They had already checked other libraries around the Earth Kingdom, but they still hadn't checked Ba Sing Se, nor Omashu's Archives. They didn't feel they needed to, not unless they had no other place to look. Nianzu figured the fastest way to get to Goaling was by air, so he figured they would head for Full Moon Air Bay. Full Moon Air Bay was across the Earth Kingdom of the original Full Moon Bay that had been used as transportation to Ba Sing Se for refugees, but instead of Ferries it's method of travel was by air. The Air Bay was just outside the mountain range that led to the Air Temple, so it wouldn't take long to get there.

After the war had ended and Zuko claimed Fire Lord, the Nations opened up to each other. But instead of boats and ferries, Zuko ordered for an entire fleet of Airships be built specifically for citizens to travel throughout the world. It proved an easier traveling system than riding ferries from one side of the world to the other; now citizens could travel to a specific location within the world. Unlike the War Ships though, the Passenger Airships were much faster and didn't require as much crew to maintain it, allowing more people to travel than before. And as a special feature, it was also less pollutant. Zuko ordered strictly that the Airships be built as economically as possible, and with no one who really knew the technology that well, they turned to The Mechanist.

"Alright, we leave first thing in the morning for Full Moon Air bay." Nianzu told them, "You should all head to bed, we got a long journey."

They all nodded in agreement and headed for their rooms, which a century ago had belonged to actual Air Nomads. Nianzu and his friends' rooms were in the same hallway, and Nianzu was last to enter his room. Instead of the whole temple being controlled by hot air, the mechanist had the entire temple reconstructed to the way it had been when they first arrived, and Aang really appreciated it.

Nianzu laid down on his bed, laying his head on top of his hands. Nianzu was determined to complete his mission, and thanks to his journeys around the Earth Kingdom he knew he couldn't destroy all evil, but he knew he would do the world good by preventing the use of bending for those who don't deserve it. Nianzu pushed these thoughts to the back of his head. He wouldn't fall asleep while thinking about his mission; all it did was bring back painful memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so now that I have revealed new characters, I will be checking up on their journey, and I realize I haven't really shown you all what Hakoda and Sokka are usually up to, So I will most likely be revealing more of that. Anyway, please continue to read and most of all REVIEW. Ha ha, thank you all for checking out my story and please try to get your friends to read it. I will be updating on Friday. Also, this will be a LONG story and I suspect the end to be at least 40 chapters, it may be longer. But that is only because of the content. Trust me, the 40 or more chapters will all be worth the wait, and all the worth the content. I have great confidence that this story will have a very impressive plot.<strong>


	6. Friendly Visits

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**Quick Author's Note: The Lu Ten in my story is not Iroh's son, he just has the same name. Sorry for those of you who got confused. Nianzu and his companions are around 28 years old, I don't feel they need to be a certain age. Nianzu and his companions are like a team; a team with special traits and abilities. And no I will not be giving them any team name like "Team Elements" or anything like that. Sorry.**

**Nianzu: Airbender/Leader  
><strong>**Varun: Waterbender/Healer  
><strong>**Lu Ten: Firebender/Brains  
><strong>**Shin: Earthbender/Muscle**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<br>****Friendly Visits**

Sokka headed downstairs, wearing his normal Water Tribe clothing. He headed into the kitchen and took a few pieces of seal jerky from a cabinet. He headed over to the table and began eating. He wasn't feeling too well this morning, like he had nothing to do for the day. Surely he had many things he could do, he just didn't feel like doing them. He just sat at the table, sighing dramatically ever few minutes. Once he had finished eating he headed to the living room, lying on a chair covered in animal skins. He hadn't even noticed Aang and Katara until a few moments later.

Sokka just gazed at them before sighing and he turned his head away from them. Usually he would've gotten on to them but for some reason he felt happy for them. Sokka couldn't help but begin thinking about his girlfriend, Suki. He smiled and chuckled softly before looking back at the sleeping airbender and his girlfriend that laid on top of him. It was because of Aang that he met his girlfriend. If they had never found Aang they would've never gone to Kyoshi Island; thus he would've never met Suki.

A few moments later Sokka looked over to see his sister beginning to wake up. She yawned softly before her eyes opened. She didn't move though, she just continued lying her her boyfriend's shirt. The waterbender didn't seem to notice her brother gazing at her and she just closed her eyes and smiled. Sokka smiled and got up from his seat and went upstairs. A few minutes later he came downstairs wearing his parka and he left the house, closing the door quietly so her didn't wake his friend.

He walked through the streets of the city, and he was just lost in his thoughts; not paying attention to where he was going. He accidentally bumped into a man and he came out of his thoughts.

"Sorry sir." Sokka said before realizing who the man was.

"Sir? Don't you mean, 'Dad'?" Hakoda asked, chuckling softly.

"Yea, sorry dad." Sokka said before dropping his head as he continued walking.

Hakoda placed his hand on Sokka's chest, preventing him from walking away, "What's wrong, Sokka?" his father asked concernedly.

Sokka shrugged, "Nothing..." he said simply, pushing his father's hand away.

Hakoda smiled, "I know you have something bothering you."

Sokka groaned, "Yea, I do." he confessed before turning to face his dad.

"What's bothering you?" the chief asked before adding, "And don't say 'Aang and Katara'."

Sokka chuckled softly, "For once it isn't. It's Suki...that's all." Sokka told his father

"You miss her don't you." Hakoda guessed.

Sokka simply just nodded, "Yea, I do. I just hope she comes back soon."

"Well, you gotta remember son that she just lost someone she cared about." Hakoda reminded him. "She'll come back when she's ready." he assured.

Sokka nodded softly, "I know, I just hope it's soon."

Hakoda smiled, "You'll live." Hakoda joked, "Hey, I have to leave in a while for Gaoling. I have a meeting with the Bei Fong Family." Hakoda told him.

"Okay...when will you be back?" Sokka asked.

Hakoda hesitated before answering, trying to determine when he would. The meeting was taking place tomorrow, but he had to be at Gaoling by tonight. Hakoda didn't really prefer leaving his home for a meeting, but sometimes he had no choice.

"Maybe by tomorrow night." Hakoda finally answered.

Sokka just nodded and gave his father a small hug and he continued walking. Hakoda watched as his son walked away and sighed. He was feeling the same way he was, except about _his_ wife, Kya. To this day it had been eight years since she was taken. Hakoda was depressed he had to leave for a meeting today, unable to stay home and remember his lost wife. Hakoda tried to keep back the tears that had begun forming in his eyes. Just thinking about Kya and how he wasn't able to protect her made him feel guilty. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and headed for the docks.

* * *

><p>Katara had woken up earlier but she happened to fall back asleep. She was still lying on Aang's chest, sleeping soundly. The boy she was laying on had woken up just moments ago and he was running his fingers through her hair, working out the knots. He always enjoyed the feeling of her hair on his skin. The boy continued what he was doing for several minutes until he brought his hand down to her cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. The waterbender chuckled softly.<p>

"You sleep good?" he asked her, hoping she was able to sleep better after her nightmare.

She nodded, "That's the first time we ever slept together," she said lovingly, "Sokka didn't even say anything." she told him, a hint of surprise in her voice.

Aang raised his eyebrows, "Sokka didn't say _anything_?" he asked, surprised that Sokka hadn't gotten on their case.

"No, he just looked over at us and smiled." she told him.

Aang looked away momentarily, "Wow." he mouthed.

"I know...but I think I know why he didn't say anything." the waterbender said.

Aang looked her in the eyes before realizing what day it was, "Oh yea, I remember." he said.

There was only one day of the year where Sokka wasn't his grumpy, bitter self; the day Kya was taken. Surprisingly though, Katara had been less focused on her mother's death, and more focused on the fact that she was now in a better place: The Spirit World.

Aang had told her everything he could about the Spirit World. But there were many things he wasn't allowed to tell her, for if anyone else were to learn of the secrets that only the Avatar should know the world could become unbalanced. But Katara understood completely; she knew that the Spirit World surely had secrets that one shouldn't know.

"What are we gonna do today?" Aang asked his girlfriend.

The girl shrugged, "I honestly don't know." she confessed. It was usually rare when either one didn't feel like doing anything together, or at all. Usually they would just have a normal day, which was roaming the city and talking with friends.

Aang smiled down at her, placing his arm on her side to pull her closer. She gazed at him momentarily before looking away. Aang was a bit hurt by this, worried that she might be thinking about her mother. Even though he didn't know Kya, he felt like he had. He couldn't really explain it, only that when he pictured her she looked like an older version of Katara. But for some reason he felt as if he had at a time met her.

"You okay?" he asked her; his voice filled with sympathy.

She realized that she was unintentionally ignoring him and she nodded, "Yea..." she began, looking him in the eye, "Remember that dream I had last night?" she asked.

She instantly caught Aang's full attention and he shifted his body so that he was closer to her. He was still having his doubts about her dream. It was just the way she explained it to him that worried him. She explained it as if she had actually seen it.

He simply nodded at her question, signaling for her to continue.

She chuckled softly, "Turns out I was overreacting about that dream." she said, a wide smile forming across her face.

Aang was confused. Last night Katara had been so afraid of her dream, and she had even explained it so thoroughly.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"The dream...it was nothing but a simple nightmare. I don't know why I hadn't remembered it last night." she explained, a bit embarrassed.

Aang raised an eyebrow, "You've had a dream like that before?" he asked quizzically. Though a part of him was relieved that it had just been a normal nightmare. It made him feel better. Anything that scared, worried, or disturbed her would usually cause him to worry. He cared about her too much to allow anything to happen to her, even something this small.

"Mmm-hmm." she said gently, "I used to have those dreams all the time after my mom died." she explained, her voice became softer when she mentioned her mother's death. She couldn't help it. Her voice just wouldn't allow her to speak about her in a high voice, unless she was angry or talking about her.

Aang sighed softly in relief. Katara noticed him smile slightly and she looked at him questionably.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Nothing...I'm just glad that you have had these dreams before." he said. It wasn't until he finished until he realized that he hadn't worded that correctly.

Katara looked at him questionably, "So you're glad I'm having nightmares?"

"No." Aang answered immediately, "What I meant was that I'm glad it's not bothering you as much as it was before." he explained.

Katara giggled silently, "It's cute when you mess up like that." she confessed.

Aang gazed at her, his cheeks blushing with embarrassment, "I can't help it, I'm young." he said sheepishly.

Katara gave him a sweet peck on the lips, "You were young three years ago, your fifteen now. You're just a few months away from becoming eligible to marry me."

He smiled dreamily into her eyes. Ever since Aang had turned fifteen they had been talking about marriage. Why wouldn't they? They were obviously meant for each other and they have known it for years now. Marriage was the gateway to a whole new life.

He returned to kiss. He moved closer so that their foreheads were touching, "And I can't wait." he said lovingly.

A few moments later the two decided it was time get up. Since they had only slept on the couch and they weren't planning on falling asleep they still had their clothes on. Katara loved the fact that they had finally slept together, even if it was just on a couch.

* * *

><p>Nianzu and his companions had just gotten off the Air Ship and were entering the city. As always, Varun was standing next to Nianzu. The only thing Nianzu was carrying was his glider. He had found his glider at the Eastern Air Temple when they began searching the sacred temples. Nianzu had found the glider in a room that he figured belonged to a master airbender, considering the many candles and what was left of the pillows that were used for meditation. Nianzu had taken the glider and soon learned how it worked. Nianzu figured this item was the only weapon Airbenders seemed to use.<p>

Lu Ten was the only one who was actually paying attention to the city rather than their reason for being here. Shin, on the other hand wasn't paying any attention at all. The only thing that was on his mind was the Earth Rumble tournaments. Before Toph began competing in the Earth Rumble tournaments, he was the ruling champion for three years running. Earth Rumble IV was the only competition he ever lost.

"Shin!" A voice shouted.

Shin came out of his memories, realizing that Nianzu was talking to him.

"S-Sorry." he said, trying to get back into gear.

"You okay?" Nianzu asked. "Ever since we landed you haven't said a thing." he pointed out.

"Yea, I was just thinking about the Earth Rumble Tournaments." he confessed.

Lu Ten smiled deviously, "Oh like the time that ten-year-old girl took your Championship title?" he asked teasingly.

Shin shot Lu Ten a dark look, pulling his fist back to frighten Lu Ten, "She caught me by surprise!" he told him, slightly raising his voice.

Lu Ten smiled, "Sure she did." he teased.

"Okay, you two!" Nianzu shouted, "We need to stay focused. First we should look in the largest libraries we can find." he said calmly.

Varun raised an eyebrow at Nianzu, "Why check the largest?" he asked quizzically.

Nianzu turned his gaze at Varun, "The larger they are the more information they hold." Nianzu said simply.

Varun nodded in agreement, "Yea, that makes sense."

Nianzu smiled, "Of course it does. Remember, research Ancient Spirits." Nianzu reminded them.

Shin scoffed, "We aren't dumb." he said bitterly.

"Not all of us." Lu Ten murmured under his breath.

Shin shot his gaze at Lu Ten, "One more word out of you and I swear to the Spirits I'll give you brain damage!" Shin threatened, threatening to punch Lu Ten.

"I thought you didn't believe in Spirits." Lu Ten shot back.

Shin growled angrily. He didn't enjoy it when people made fun of him. In fact if anyone tried to he'd break their leg...literally. Lu Ten was the only exception. Though they weren't the best of friends, they were still good buddies. Sure Lu Ten would point out his mistakes and stuff like that, but that was just to get under his skin.

"You's are like two school kids I swear." Nianzu murmured as he began walking, with Varun following closely behind him.

They headed for the main part of the city, and it wasn't long before they found a large library. Nianzu had the four of them split up and look. If anyone found anything they would bring it straight to Nianzu. Now it was just a matter of time and luck.

* * *

><p>A boat had just arrived to the Southern Tribe, carrying citizens from the southern tip of the Earth Kingdom. One of these citizens was a teenage girl from a small village. She was around sixteen years old and had hazel-brown hair. She was here to visit an old friend...a close old friend.<p>

She knew where she was going, for she had been to the Southern Tribe before. In fact some of her closest friends lived here, but there was one in particular she wanted to see. She headed to the Chief's home at the center of the city. She was hoping that her friend was there. She hoped that her return to the tribe would be unexpected.

She was now approaching the Chief's home. She exhaled deeply before knocking on the door. It took a few moments before someone finally answered.

"SUKI!" Sokka exclaimed joyfully, embracing her in his arms. He was so excited to see her. It surprised him, earlier he was talking to his father about her returning and only a few hours later there she was. Sokka was thrilled to see her again, and he could tell she was thrilled to see him again.

"It's so great to see you." Sokka told her; a huge smile across his face.

Suki smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner. I was really depressed after Oyaji-" She was interrupted when Sokka placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh, I understand." he told her calmly. Suki wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionately.

After they broke away Sokka invited her inside, and Aang and Katara welcomed Suki back, giving her deep hugs.

"It's great to have you back!" Aang said after they broke away.

"Thanks. So what have you two been doing?" Suki asked Aang and Katara.

They exchanged glances, "Nothing much. Same as always." Katara answered.

They all sat down and began talking. They talked about old times, laughing and joking. Aang, of course, was the one everyone joked about. But he didn't mind. He liked the fact that he was really funny but could still be serious when he needed to be. Surprisingly, Katara was the one making up most of the jokes. But of course Aang knew she was just messing with him. That's what their relationship was like, the same way they had been since they met. Sokka was actually laughing more than joking.

Three years of knowing each other and they never changed, they were comedic, sarcastic, and were like normal teenagers. Nothing could prevent them from doing so. Of course, they had helped save the world, but they preferred to live like normal people rather than heroes.

It was at least two hours before midnight when they all decided to head to bed. Sokka and Suki headed to their room. They had already been sleeping together for a year now, and tonight wasn't any different. Aang led Katara to her room and they kissed for a few minutes before Aang finally decided it was time to head for bed. He had stood up from her bed and was about to walk out when Katara took his arm.

He turned his head to look at her, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Katara bit her lip thoughtfully, "I was wondering-um, you think...maybe you could...stay with for the night?" she asked sheepishly.

He turned around and smiled lovingly, "I'd love to." he answered.

They gazed at each other for several moments before stripping down to their undergarments. They slid under the covers and scooted so that they were as close as possible. Aang put his arm to shape her body. Their foreheads touching as they stared into each others' eyes.

"Goodnight, I love you." Aang finally said before kissing her sweetly.

Katara exhaled softly, "I love you too. Goodnight."

Sokka and Suki were sleeping together, and now Aang and Katara were sleeping together. It seemed as all their lives connected to Aang. They met all their friends during their travels with Aang, they experienced things others could only dream of. They faced threats that no one dared to face; and it was all because of Aang. The young Avatar was the center of their whole lives, and he always would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, not much to say about this chapter other than I will resume Nianzu's search in the next chapter. I know I didn't really reveal much plot or events, but when you read the next chapter you'll understand my reasons. Also, within the next few chapters is when the plot begins to get in action. That's all I'm gonna say so please review as always and I hope you like the new characters. Personally, I wanted to put some humor into this story and Shin and Lu Ten are the easiest because of their differences. But don't worry, Aang's humor is still there. Until Monday...<strong>


	7. Nianzu and Varun's Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Avatar  
><strong>**Hope you all enjoy this chapter...  
><strong>**This chapter is not commemorated to 9/11, but I do want to say, "Remember those who were lost in the terrorist attack of 9/11"  
><strong>**Also, vote for your favorite original Character for this story on my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<br>****Nianzu and Varun's "Friend"**

Nianzu walked down the many aisle of the library, sliding his hand across the titles of hundreds of books. They had landed yesterday afternoon and they were still looking. The library was huge, but so far it wasn't getting Nianzu anywhere. Nianzu was beginning to lose his patience. Nianzu and Varun already been searching for three years, and with his new friends he thought he would finally get somewhere. Turns out he was wrong.

Nianzu growled in frustration, knocking a book off the shelf and allowing it to fall to the floor.

Varun poked his head from around the corner to look at his friend, "You okay?" he asked.

"No" Nianzu answered harshly, "Three years...three years and we're no closer to finding the information we need." Nianzu ranted.

Varun came from around the corner to comfort his friend, "We'll find the information we need. We both know that Ba Sing Se's Archives hold information on everything in this world."

"I know." he said harshly before adding, "Still, how are we supposed to even get into the archives?" he asked quizzically.

"You'll figure something out. You got the leadership of a general." Varun assured him.

Nianzu growled silently, "Fine...but this is getting ridiculous!" he said, slightly raising his voice.

Varun placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I know, but we will find what we need. No matter what we have to do."

A few moments later Lu Ten and Shin came from around the corner. Lu Ten was reading a book in his hands as he walked, with Shin following closely behind.

Lu Ten looked up from the book and gazed at Nianzu, "I think we may have found something."

Nianzu smiled, walking over to Lu Ten, "What did you find?"

Lu Ten glanced down at the book then back at Nianzu, "Remember how at the Northern Temple I found information on Avatar Relics?" he asked quizzically.

"Mm-hm." Nianzu said simply.

"Well, this book talks about 'The Relics of Ancients'. From what I found out about the Avatar relics, these relics must have belonged to Ancient Spirits before they crossed over into the Spirit World." Lu Ten explained.

"So?" Varun said. That wasn't enough for Varun. Though it may lead them in another direction, Varun preferred to have everything they needed rather than travel all over the world in an endless journey of leads.

Lu Ten turned his gazed to Varun, "So, most likely these relics will have something to do with the Spirits' connection to the Physical World." Lu Ten explained.

Shin stepped forward so that he stood next to Lu Ten, "The only thing I wanna know is how this could help us."

Nianzu placed a hand under his chin, gently stroking his small beard. He was wondering the same thing Shin was wondering: How could this help them? Clearly they had something to do with powerful spirits, so that concurred his theory that Ancient Spirits had something to do with his gifted ability.

Nianzu couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt that he should go ahead and search for these 'relics'. But the airbender couldn't just drop their search for information just so he could find some really old objects. The man closed his eyes in thought. This was one of the few difficult decisions he had to make. Since this was his search, they all thought he knew what was best.

Nianzu opened his eyes, taking his hand off his chin, "Lemme see the book." Nianzu said. Lu Ten handed the airbender the book and he began looking through it. Nianzu must have skipped through dozens of pages before something caught his eye. It was a necklace that looked like a narrow, upside-down triangle. It had a two teeth that kept the triangle attached to the base of the necklace.

Nianzu's eyes widened slightly and his eyes filled with shock, "Varun, take a look at this." Nianzu ordered.

Varun poked his head to look at the book, "Yea?"

Nianzu pointed at the picture of the necklace, "Tell me I'm not the only one who has seen that necklace before!" Nianzu said, raising his voice slightly.

Varun looked at the necklace closely before his eyes also filled with shock, "No way." he whispered.

Shin and Lu Ten exchanged confused glances before Lu Ten spoke up, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Nianzu brought his head up to look at Lu Ten, "No...but I think we should pay someone a visit." Nianzu said simply.

"Why?" Shin asked curiously.

"This necklace is the Spiritual Water Relic, and belongs to the chief of the Southern Water Tribe." Varun said simply as he read the description of the necklace in his head.

"So? What does that matter?" Shin asked, crossing his arms.

Varun was about to answer but Nianzu beat him to it, "We know the chief of the Southern Tribe. And frankly we aren't exactly best of friends..." Nianzu said simply, receiving the book from Varun.

"So what now? We head for the Southern Tribe?" Lu Ten asked as they left the library. Lu Ten held the book under his shoulder, waiting for Nianzu to answer.

Nianzu suddenly stopped walking. Across the street, Hakoda was getting some supplies from a local market. He had just payed the owner the money and was walking down the street with bags filled with food and supplies.

Nianzu frowned, "No, I don't think we will have to." he said simply, staring at the man across the street with eyes filled with anger.

* * *

><p>Katara awoke with a soft yawn. She sat up briefly before lying back down. She gazed at her boyfriend, watching him sleep soundly. He was sleeping with his back turned to her, snoring softly. The girl smiled softly, placing her arm around him and resting her head on his neck. She gently drew circles on his slightly muscular chest with her fingernails. A smile ran across the boy's face, and she noticed it. She giggled silently, now knowing he wasn't actually asleep.<p>

She ceased to draw circles on his back and turned him over so that he was lying on his back. She crawled on top of him, straddling his sides with her legs as she began leaning her head down slowly. She gently pressed her lips against his. Seconds later she felt his arms wrap around her. She answered his unspoken request by lying down on top of him. She felt his hands run up and down her back, rubbing it gently. She moaned softly as she began running her tongue against the bottom of his lips. His lips parted, allowing her tongue to drift into his mouth.

The girl began running her tongue against the insides of his cheeks, causing him to moan softly. Aang knew where to run his tongue and he began doing the same, receiving gentle moans from the back of her throat.

A few moments later they broke away and Katara rested her head against his collarbone.

"I love how you wake me up." the boy said lovingly.

Katara giggled silently, "And yet you never seem to wake me up like that." she joked.

Aang cast her a light smile, "That's because you always wake up before me."

Katara smiled, "If you weren't so lazy I wouldn't be able to wake up before you." she said playfully.

"I'm not lazy." he insisted.

Katara shifted her head so that their gazes met, "Not all the time...maybe you're not so lazy right now." with that she kissed him lovingly, giving him a quick taste.

He smiled lovingly, "I know I'm not." he said before leaning in to kiss her. She rolled off of him just before he could kiss her and he gazed at her confusingly.

"What did I do?" He asked curiously.

She shrugged, "Nothing, I just thought we could do more of that later."

Aang smiled, knowing to what she was referring to: A ride on Appa. Every now and then the two would go for a ride on Appa and have some alone time, and they enjoyed it. They wouldn't have to worry about Sokka catching them, unless he suddenly learned to fly.

"Yea, I guess we could." he said simply. Laying back down. Katara scooted closer to him so that their sides were touching. He wrapped his arm around her, receiving a gentle kiss on the cheek.

A few moments later they got out of bed and Katara walked over to her closet. She grabbed her normal Water Tribe clothing while Aang went to his room to get dressed. He was only wearing his underwear so he would pretty cold walking down the hallway, but he solved that easily by producing a small flame in his hand.

He opened the door of his room and walked over to his dresser, taking out his Water Tribe clothes. Once he had finished putting them on he exited his room to find Katara waiting for him. He took her hand and they went downstairs to see Sokka and Suki on the couch.

Suki was curled up in Sokka's lap with her head resting against his shoulder. Sokka planted a gentler kiss on her forehead before resting his head against hers. One arm was around her waist and the other around her shoulder.

Katara and Aang exchanged glances before quietly leaving the house. Sokka had head the sound of the door close and he turned his head to see who it was. Fortunately he didn't see Katara and Aang leave, but he knew that's who it was.

_Am I really going to leave Suki just so I can chase those two down?_, he asked himself.

He shook his head briefly before planting another kiss on Suki's head. He didn't feel like getting on their case, especially since Suki was finally here with him. He was happy she was here with him. He didn't really care what those two were doing, all he cared about right now was the girl curled up on his lap.

* * *

><p>Hakoda left his room at the inn he was staying at. He was now heading for his meeting with the Bei Fong Family. He was meeting with the Bei Fong Family and some of the Earth Kingdom Army's generals. The crescent moon was shining bright in the sky, lighting the city with it's glow.<p>

He didn't normally visit Gaoling, but he found the city to be quite impressive. Through his journeys around the Earth Kingdom when he and the men of the Southern Tribe went to fight in the war, he had visited many Earth Kingdom towns. None like Gaoling, Omashu, or Ba Sing Se of course, but there was still one other town he wished to one day visit: Wishato. Wishato was a town about the size of Gaoling, and just like Omashu it was ruled by a King. Hakoda never discovered the name of the king, and he never really had the time to research it.

Hakoda seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Something was definitely bothering him. For some reason he was thinking about his journeys around the Earth Kingdom during the war. He normally didn't try to think about it, but now he seemed to be unable to think of anything else. He tried multiple times to think of something else, Katara, Sokka, Kya, anything that would take him out of his memories of his journeys.

The chief was getting close to the Bei Fong Estate, and just as he walked in front of an alley he felt a strong, cold breeze past through his body. He held his hands out in front of him in defense and all of a sudden the breeze stopped. He lowered his guard, staring into the alley.

_It isn't possible for a breeze to come from an alley._ Hakoda told himself, curiously walking towards the alley. All of a sudden he felt something wrap around his wrists and he suddenly found himself in the alley, cuffed to the wall at the end of the alley.

It was pitch black and after Hakoda was aware of his situation, a small flame was produced, showing the faces of two men. Hakoda gazed at them curiously. Did he know these people? Or was this just someone attempting to mug him?

"Who are you?" the chief demanded, struggling to break free of the earth cuffs that kept his hands and feet attached to the wall.

Just as Hakoda demanded who the men were, Nianzu came out of the shadows, "Long time no see...Chief Hakoda." he said menacingly.

Hakoda's eyes filled with shock, "Nian-I-I thought you were dead!" Hakoda exclaimed in shock.

Nianzu chuckled softly, "Oh I bet you wish I was dead." Nianzu said as he walked closer to the defenseless man.

Nianzu smiled menacingly as he poked his head towards Hakoda, "And I bet you also remember my friend, Varun." he said, holding out his hand just as Varun came out of the shadows. His eyes were filled with anger, and his expression was dark.

Hakoda gasped, "How-how are you alive?" he asked in disbelief. "I-I saw you...you were out numbered. There's no way you two could have survived!" he exclaimed. His mind filling the images of Nianzu and Varun being surrounded by dozens of firebenders.

Nianzu smiled, "That's what you thought. Everyone says you're so strong willed, so confident, so fearless, so..." Nianzu began before his eyes filled with anger, "Brave." he said bitterly. "But you're nothing but a coward, using people with gifted abilities as your muscle."

"Nianzu, I-I had no choice! If I stayed to help you...me and all my men would have died." Hakoda explained, pleading for him to understand.

Nianzu growled, "At least you would've died bravely!" He shouted.

"Instead you left us to fight off dozens of Fire Nation soldiers!" Varun cut in, raising his voice.

"I-I had no choice! Please, please understand!" Hakoda pleaded, seeing that the two men were going to release his anger on him in some way. And from the sound of it, the warrior didn't think he'd get out of this uninjured.

Nianzu smiled sinisterly, "Oh we understand," Nianzu said before turning his head to look at Shin, who was standing next to Lu Ten as he held the fire in his hands, "Don't we Shin."

Shin smiled and cracked his knuckles as walked over to the defenseless warrior. He placed his hands on the walls, covering them in stone. He produced a fist before leaning his head towards the warrior.

"This _is_ gonna hurt." he said simply. With that Shin pulled his fist back and slammed it into Hakoda's chest. Hakoda shouted in pain and Nianzu smiled.

"It's time the chief learns his lesson for betrayal." Nianzu said in the deep, dark tone.

Shin smiled and punched Hakoda hard across the face, causing it to cut open. A droplet of blood rolled down his cheek and he tried to find the strength to break free, but he couldn't. He was cuffed to the walls with stone.

Shin sent another blow to Hakoda's face, but this time his other side. Hakoda shouted in pain during each blow. He didn't know how much longer he could take this. He was sure Shin had already broken one of his ribs, and most likely a few teeth. But right now all he could think about was the continuous blows to his face.

Lu Ten just stood there and watched. He was never a man that enjoyed violence, and yet he was watching some of the most deadliest violence he had ever seen. On the outside he seemed to be just watching, but on the inside he was feeling this was wrong. He never liked how the Fire Nation always killed and harmed people. In fact, when he became general he never led attacks, all he did was just use his soldiers as guards rather than killers.

"Alright, that's enough...for now." Nianzu said. Shin ceased attacked Hakoda and he backed away, allowing Nianzu and Varun to come forward. Nianzu smiled and looked Hakoda in the eye.

"You've looked better ya know." he smirked, "If you never betrayed us, you wouldn't be in this situation." Nianzu began, his smile fading slowly.

Nianzu placed his hand under his chin, "Hmm, maybe you've had enough." he began before shaking his head, "Nah, your punishment has just begun." Nianzu finished before turning his gaze to Varun, "What do you think?" he asked.

Varun growled silently, "I think Shin should continue using him as a punching bag." Varun said, turning his head to look at Shin, "If you wouldn't mind."

Shin chuckled softly, "He'll be more than just a punching bag." Shin said as he tilted his head, causing it to crack silently.

Nianzu and Varun moved back over to Lu Ten while Shin continued what he had been doing earlier to the warrior. Nianzu crossed his arms, watching as the chief was pounded on multiple times. Within a few minutes, Shin moved down to Hakoda's chest, fiercely punching him in the ribs.

Hakoda was shrieking in pain. He couldn't do anything to stop them, and he didn't even have enough strength to speak. But with the continuous punches to the ribs he felt as if soon he wouldn't even be able to breathe. He couldn't hear anything, let alone see. His whole body was numb, and the only place he was feeling pain was where Shin was pounding into his chest.

Shin smiled. It had been years since he had roughed someone like this. He felt as if he could take on anyone, anything at anytime.

A few minutes later Nianzu ordered him to stop, and he delivered a final blow before backing away.

"Let's see how strong you are now." Nianzu said before turning his gaze to Shin, "Release him." he ordered.

At first Shin was confused on why Nianzu would want their enemy be let free, but he soon figured why. Nianzu wanted to watch the warrior attempt to save his own life, only to drop dead. Shin did as he was told, destroying the earth cuffs that held Hakoda against the wall.

He instantly fell to his knees, planting his hands on the ground as he spit up the blood that was filling his throat. He coughed dozens of times before poking his head up to look at Nianzu pleadingly.

It took a while but he finally found the strength to speak, "I-I'm sorry." he said weakly.

Nianzu and Varun laughed, "Sorry can't save you now. You left us to die, and now we will do the same to you." Nianzu began before smiling, "Go ahead, try to beat my friend here." he said, nudging his head towards Shin.

Shin just stared down at him, smiling menacingly. It took Hakoda a few moments but he finally found the strength to get up. He was still dizzy from the attacks, and he could barely keep balance. He took a fighting stance, wobbling all over the place.

Hakoda attempted to punch Shin but missed, giving Shin a good counter-punch. Hakoda spun completely around, trying to regain his sight. He had to at least take a stand, he knew he couldn't possibly beat this man, but he had to at least try his best. Hakoda attempted to punch the man again but he simply grabbed the warrior's fist, twisting it completely. Hakoda shouted in pain as he fell to his knees. Once his knees had hit the ground, Shin's other fist punched him hard in the chest.

Shin let go of the man's fist, allowing his whole body to fall to the ground. Hakoda lay on the ground. Feeling nothing but pain, he could barely breathe. Hakoda couldn't hear a thing they were saying, but he turned his gaze over to the man holding the flame that gave them light. The man was just looking down at the wounded chief, reacting in no way as the others. Hakoda figured this man was just an accomplice, rather than an actual member of Nianzu's 'team'.

"What do you want me to do with him now?" Shin asked.

"Nothing, we're just gonna leave. Right Nianzu?" Lu Ten asked. He couldn't watch this anymore, if he could he would just leave right now.

"No...it's time we-" Nianzu began.

Hakoda didn't hear what he said next. He only heard Nianzu's distorted voice, and he coughed loudly before attempting to crawl away. He reached his hand out and tried to pull himself forward.

Nianzu noticed the chief attempting to crawl away and he laughed hard.

"The brave Chief Hakoda...crawling away from a fight. Hilarious." Nianzu smirked. Nianzu turned his head to look at Varun and the airbender simply nodded at his friend.

Varun nodded, responding to his friend's unspoken command by pulling droplets of water from the air, covering his fingers with sharp icicles. Varun launched his hand towards Hakoda, launching the icicles into his back. Hakoda gasped loudly before he exhaled deeply and his head dropped to the ground, blood dripping off his lips.

Nianzu and Varun gazed darkly at the now lifeless chief. Finally, they had their revenge. Now they could drop that part of their lives and leave it in this alley, just like they would Hakoda.

Nianzu turned and began walking out of the alley, "Lu Ten, grab the necklace." Nianzu said as he walked past the man

Lu Ten's eyes filled with shock, "Uh, I don't know." he said lamely.

Nianzu turned his head to Lu Ten, "Just grab the necklace." Nianzu commanded.

Lu Ten gulped before he slowly walked over to the body. He leaned down and yanked the necklace off the man's neck. Lu Ten gazed down at the body, wishing he hadn't just seen the murder of this man. Lu Ten exhaled silently before standing back up, joining his friends as they left the alley.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing much to say, other than I'm sorry I haven't been focusing on Aang and Katara much. I've been kind of blocked up for ideas for them, mainly because I realized I have been writing too much fluff and I can't think of anything so, again I'm sorry. As always please continue to Read and Review. Next chapter will be up on Friday. <strong>


	8. Aang's Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar  
><strong>**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<br>****Aang's Suspicions**

Aang awoke with soft yawn, stretching his arms up into the air before lying back down. He turned over to see his girlfriend lying on her back, still sleeping and he smiled. He remembered how the other day Katara had complained to how he never woke her up the same way she did him. So he decided he could make it up to her. He shifted his body so that he laid right next to her, using his hand to move her head so that her closed eyes were pointed right at his.

He kissed her sweetly on the lips. He continued the kiss for several moments before he felt her hands cup his cheeks. The kiss began to deepen but before they were able to go any farther they broke away.

Katara chuckled, "Feels good to wake up like that." she said lovingly.

Aang let out a small laugh, "Now you know how I feel." he joked.

Katara sighed dramatically, and Aang instantly assumed something was bothering her.

"You okay?" he asked concernedly

She nodded, "Yea, it's just that dad should have been back a few days ago." she stated worriedly.

Aang understood. Hakoda was never late coming home unless he had a good reason.

"He's probably just busy." Aang assured, "I know he's okay. If I knew otherwise you know I would tell you." he told her, bringing her into his comforting arms.

She nuzzled her head into his shoulder, "I know you would."

The airbender nuzzled his head into her hair, comforting her and trying to get those thoughts out of her head.

"Aang?" she suddenly asked, "I-I had another dream." she confessed.

Aang instantly became concerned. Before she said she had those dreams because of her mother's death, but if she's still having them, what else could he do but be concerned?

"The same one?" he asked.

"Mm-hm. Exactly." she said simply before adding, "But, I saw this man, watching as those creatures clawed and screeched into the darkness." she explained.

"What did he look like?" Aang asked.

"I didn't seem him clearly," she shrugged, "All I know is that he had the same, violet glowing eyes of the creatures, and a short, small beard that hung off the bottom of his chin." Katara explained.

Aang was lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out if he knew anyone like that, more or less heard of them. Thankfully, he couldn't think of anyone, but he still had his suspicions.

"Aang? You don't think-" she began before he placed a finger on her lips.

"No, I'm sure it was just someone your mind created." he assured her.

Katara nodded before turning her gaze away from him.

"It was weird though. Those things...I-I can feel them. It's like I could feel their energy, I can feel that they are angry, but sad at the same time." she explained.

"Just like you were when your mom died." he added, hoping that would help her feel more comfortable.

She sighed, "Yea." she said depressingly.

Aang brought his hand up to hold her chin, turning her head so that her eyes gazed right into his.

"It's just your feelings messing with your mind." he assured her.

He knew how she felt, when he was having nightmares about running away years ago, he felt sadness and guilt running all throughout his mind and body.

He hugged her tighter, mentally telling her that everything was okay.

Katara brought her head up to gaze into his comforting eyes and she smiled, giving him a gentle kiss. He was always there for her, even when she had doubts about herself. No one could ever replace the empty spot he filled up after her mother died. Still, she couldn't help but feel something wasn't right, but she pushed these feelings aside, focusing on the love she was sharing with her boyfriend.

Aang knew she was still bothered by her dream, and he wanted to help her focus on something else.

The waterbender was still gazing up at him and he nudged her.

"Hey, how about we go for a ride on Appa later." he suggested.

The girl smiled, "That would be great."

They laid in each others arms for what seemed like hours but were actually minutes. They felt as if they could lie in bed all day, until they heard Sokka calling Katara's name.

"Katara, are you still in bed?" Sokka asked just as he opened the door. He face turned shocked then angry once he saw Aang in her bed.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he asked quizzically.

Katara sighed irritably, "Calm down, Sokka. We weren't doing anything." she assured her brother.

Sokka crossed his arms, "And why should I believe that?" he demanded.

Katara was about to answer but Aang had beaten her to it.

"Because you know I would never do anything like that." he answered.

Sokka scoffed, "Of course you would, if you ever got the chance."

"Sokka, all he did was sleep in here with me. Lay off him alright." Katara told him irritably.

Sokka was about to continue but before he could he felt someone's hand touch his shoulder and he turned his head to see Suki. She was gazing into his eyes.

"Lay off them, okay Sokka. We were no older than them when we started sleeping together." the former Kyoshi warrior told her boyfriend.

Sokka groaned, "Okay okay, but if I find out you did do something, you won't be too happy." Sokka threatened, closing the door behind him as he joined Suki in the hallway.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I hate how he does that."

Aang chuckled, "He's just trying to protect you."

"That's your job." she replied lovingly.

"It's my job to keep you safe, but it's his job to be your older brother." he stated.

The girl giggled, "Do you always have to be the wiser?" she asked playfully.

He kissed her temple, "No, but sometimes I wanna be."

She smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek before throwing the covers off of her. She walked over to her closet and grabbed her clothes. During this Aang went ahead and picked his clothes up off the floor and began putting them on. But the moment his head was inside his shirt, he suddenly saw a flash of violet light run across the darkness in his shirt and heard a loud screech

He yelped in fear as he fell off the bed. He landed on the cold floor, letting out a small groan.

Katara instantly came to comfort him, helping him off the floor.

"What happened?" she asked.

Aang looked to the floor in thought. _What did happen? One second I'm putting on my shirt, and the next I'm on the floor._

He could vaguely remember hearing a screech and a flash of light, but other than that he didn't know.

He brought his head up to look at Katara, "Nothing, I just slipped off the bed. That's all." he assured her.

Katara just gazing at him questionably before accepting his answer. She nodded gave him a light hug.

"You wanna go ahead an go?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yea." he said simply, taking her hand in his as they headed for the door.

Aang couldn't help but think of what had happened earlier. The moment he couldn't see a thing, he could suddenly see a flash of violet light. But the screech...he didn't know what to make of it. He had never heard anything like it. He began suspecting that what he had seen may also be the thing Katara was dreaming about, but why was he seeing it?

* * *

><p>Nianzu and his three companions were in their room at an inn they were staying at. From the looks of it, it seemed they were in a meeting. They all sat in a circle so that they could face each other. They were all sipping cups of tea, and Nianzu was wearing the exact thing he had stolen a few nights ago: Hakoda's necklace. It was now his most prized possession. An object from the man who had nearly ruined his life.<p>

Lu Ten, well he wasn't exactly focusing on their meeting. All he could think about the last few days was what had happened in the alley. It was haunting him. All his life he had sworn he would never hurt anyone so violently, or at all unless they deserved it. To Lu Ten, the only people he thought deserved to be taken down was Ozai and Azula. Once he had heard of Prince Zuko's alliance with the Avatar, Lu Ten was glad he hadn't become a killer like the rest of the Fire Nation.

But still, Lu Ten couldn't help but think that maybe...just maybe, Nianzu had a reason for killing the warrior.

"Okay, so we all agree?" Nianzu asked, "We head for Omashu to find more information."

Everyone nodded, except for Lu Ten.

"Lu Ten!" Nianzu exclaimed.

Lu Ten came out of his thoughts, "Huh, oh yea. Omashu, I got it." he said sheepishly.

Varun gazed at him questionably, "You sure? You've been distracted quite often the last few days." Varun pointed out.

Lu Ten nodded, "Yea I'm fine. I was just wondering, what _did _Hakoda do to you two?" he asked curiously.

Nianzu turned his gaze to the floor, along with Varun.

Shin just exchanged glances with Lu Ten before staring at them.

"You really wanna know?" Nianzu asked.

Shin and Lu Ten nodded.

"It was at least eight years ago. Varun and I had left our village a couple of weeks ago to begin new lives, and we soon found ourselves in a small village named Okuna. Since I was keeping my ability a secret, I had to learn how to wield other weapons. So we went to Master Wao, a master swordsman and a master with daggers." Nianzu began.

"And it seems that Nianzu wasn't just gifted with airbending. He was a natural with swords and daggers, but for some reason Master Wao didn't believe he was worthy to train." Varun stepped in.

"We stayed in the town for a couple days, and we were just about to leave when a whole swarm of Fire Nation soldiers began marching their way into the village. Varun and I just simply stayed in our apartment, and just when we were going to go help, we saw a bunch of Water Tribe Warriors start fighting them. They were good, but soon they were becoming over powered." Nianzu explained.

"So we jumped in, and if it wasn't for Nianzu, Hakoda would've been killed years ago." Varun told them.

"Wait!" Shin exclaimed, turning his gaze to Nianzu, "You saved him?" he said in disbelief.

Nianzu nodded, "Yep and he thanked me. Before we knew it we were fighting side by side, and we made a great team." Nianzu explained.

"We knew we couldn't fight them all, and Hakoda insisted that we all retreat. We obviously couldn't stop their forces, there were too many. So Hakoda led us to his boats. He was way ahead of us, and by the time we had reached the beach the boats were already setting sail. We told him to bring back the boats but he never did a thing. He was just watching as the soldiers got closer." Nianzu explained.

"Nianzu attempted to get us onto the boats using airbending, but before he could we were captured. Luckily for us, Nianzu was able to use his airbending to get rid of them all. We had turned around to see if Hakoda was coming back for us, but he didn't. He left us to die, and now he knows how it felt to be left for dead." Varun finished.

"Humph, seems that Hakoda did have it coming." Lu Ten murmured under his breath.

"What?" Nianzu exclaimed.

Lu Ten reacted quickly, "I said Hakoda had it coming." he corrected.

"You bet your butt he did, and he finally got it." Varun said, taking a sip of his tea.

Lu Ten still had his doubts though. From the way he was talking the other night, Hakoda seemed to be telling the truth. But, why couldn't he have let Nianzu know? This is what Lu Ten wondered. Finally Lu Ten had to agree with Nianzu, Hakoda did get what he deserved.

"Anyway, we better get some transportation." Nianzu continued.

"How?" Shin asked, "We don't have enough money for a ride all the way to Omashu." he stated.

Varun turned his head to Shin, "Then we'll get some transportation." he said simply.

* * *

><p>Aang was gripping on Appa's reigns, guiding him high up in the air. Aang preferred to have Appa at a certain height before joining Katara up on his saddle. Usually Aang would guide Appa until they were at least a dozen feet below the clouds.<p>

Once Aang had his bison at the right height, he climbed up onto Appa's saddle. Katara was leaning against the back of the saddle, smiling at him lovingly. He exchanged the smile, crawling over to her and taking her hand as he laid against the saddle with her.

The airbender gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, and she rewarded him with one on the lips. At first it was slow and sweet, until Katara cupped his cheeks with her hands, stroking them softly with her thumb. They deepened the kiss, parting their lips just enough for their tongues to drift into each other's mouths.

They began sliding away from the end of the saddle, slowly sliding onto the floor of the saddle. Their tongues ran against each other, battling for dominance. They shifted so that Aang was lying on the saddle with Katara on top of him. They began moaning with pleasure, letting their feelings for each other control their own bodies.

Aang began running his hand up and down her back, slowly making his way down to her butt. Once he had a clear shot, he gently squeezed it, causing the waterbender to moan with pleasure.

Katara placed her legs along Aang's sides, squeezing them gently. She moved her hands down from his cheeks and down to the back of his head. She wanted more, and she intended to get it. She pushed his head forward, causing their tongues to travel as far back as they possible could.

They were loving the feeling that was overcoming them, but to their disappointment they had to break away to breathe. Their breathing was heavy and heated. They smiled as they tried to control their breathing.

Katara rested her head against the boy's shoulder, every now and then kissing his neck.

Aang placed his hand around her, bringing her into his embrace.

"So what made you fall off the bed?" Katara suddenly asked.

Aang tried to act as if he wasn't surprised that she had noticed, but inside he was worried that telling her what happened would just worry her.

He gazed into her eyes, "I just fell, that's all."

"We both know that wasn't just the case." Katara told him.

Aang sighed. Could he really lie to her about this? He didn't know if he should or not. If he did tell her, she might get worried. But if he didn't, she would know he was lying.

"Something just frightened me." he said simply.

"What?" she asked curiously.

Aang came to the conclusion that he had to tell her something that related to his reason, so he wouldn't be lying completely.

"I just saw a flash of light. Probably just from the sun." he told her.

Katara nodded. There was a mirror near her wall and when the sun shined on it in the morning, it would usually shine into her eyes.

Aang brought her close enough so that he could kiss her. He felt a little guilty about lying to her, but he figured he had to for her safety. A few moments later, Aang crawled back over onto Appa's head. He gripped his reigns and guided them back to his shed.

* * *

><p>Aang and Katara were walking back to the house, their arms locked. As usual, citizens of the tribe would cast them smiles but they usually didn't notice. Unlike the rest of the world, the citizens of the Tribe wouldn't always be following them and getting in their business and they really appreciated that. To them, Aang was just an ordinary member of the Tribe.<p>

The couple was turning around a corner that led to their home when a man came over to them. He was holding a scroll in his hands.

"Avatar Aang, this letter just arrived for you and Master Katara from Gaoling a few moments ago." the man said, handing him the note.

Aang received the note and he and Katara bowed to the messenger, following the messenger himself.

Aang opened the note, reading it in his hands.

"What's it say?" Katara asked curiously.

Aang's eyes filled with shock once he began reading the middle of the letter.

"It-It's your dad." he told her simply.

"What? What happened?" she asked eagerly.

"It says he was attacked a couple nights ago." Aang began.

"Is he alright?" Katara asked worriedly.

"He-he's in a coma." Aang sighed in relief, "It says he suffered many attacks to the chest. He had three broken ribs, and his jaw was slightly fractured. He also has a broken wrist." Aang explained.

Katara's eyes began filling with water, "Is he gonna be okay?" she asked curiously, her voice breaking slightly.

Aang shook his head, "I don't know. It doesn't say. But it says we should get to Gaoling right away."

"Why?" Katara asked. She could tell by the way he was looking at the letter that her dad wasn't the only thing that had happened.

"It says that a few men also stole a very valuable book from the Bei Fong Library. Sadly they didn't get a good look at them." Aang finished.

Katara nodded, but she wasn't focused on some book. Right now she was focused on her dad. Someone had attacked her father, and from the sound of it, it didn't seem like any normal mugging. Someone had tried to take her father away, and that was enough to make her furious.

"We should get to Gaoling as soon as possible." Katara said angrily.

Aang didn't really approve of how she had just sounded, but he understood and he agreed. They needed to get to Gaoling. But now, something was beginning to bother him.

_Why now? Both me and Katara and seeing these...creatures, and now some men start causing trouble. _Aang thought. He felt kind of guilty that he was more focused on some random men rather than Hakoda, from the sound of the note, he was lucky to be alive.

* * *

><p><strong>See, Hakoda's not dead. You probably thought he was, but he isn't. But, I am sad to say that most likely after the next chapter Hakoda will not be very active. Anyway, hope you are all enjoying the story because it's just getting started. As always please continue to review. New chapter Monday...maybe, I've been busy. <strong>


	9. Spreading Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar  
><strong>**Help: I just wanna help you guys get a better image of what those creatures look like. If you recall Episode 20: Crossroads of Destiny when Aang is trying to go into the Avatar State by letting go of Katara he walks up a trail leading to a larger version of himself except completely black and outlined by purple. Anyway, the creatures look like that, except with purple(violet) glowing eyes, white faces and fangs. I really liked how they did that and it inspired me to make those creatures.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<br>****Spreading Dreams**

The night sky was completely covered by clouds, and the only light that could be seen was the moon's. Appa was soaring high in the sky, flying through the ice cold air.

After Aang and Katara had read the letter they got from Ekna, Hakoda's doctor, they immediately told Sokka and Suki and began packing. They left the Water Tribe a few hours ago, and Aang was determined to get Appa to Gaoling by afternoon tomorrow. Right now the young airbender was sitting on his bison's head, guiding him to Gaoling. He was growing tired, but he was more focused on Hakoda rather than the few mysterious men who Aang was assuming are also Hakoda's attackers.

The airbender stared into the sky, "Why? Why would these people harm Hakoda?" he asked himself, not realizing that he had spoken aloud.

"I've been asking myself the same question all night." a voice said.

Aang turned to see Suki leaning against Appa's saddle and staring down at him.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Aang asked. He had hoped he was the only one still awake, and he didn't want to find out he had woken them.

She shook her head, "I haven't been able to sleep. I'm surprised Katara and Sokka were able to fall asleep."

Aang smiled, "I think it's good that they are able to sleep. It means that they know their dad's gonna be okay." Aang said.

Suki shrugged, "I hope he is. Other than Pakku, Gran Gran, and us; he's the only one they have besides each other."

Aang turned away from her, his smile turning to a frown, "And we both know someday I'll be gone too." he confessed.

Suki's eyes widened and she crawled down onto Appa's head, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her.

"Don't talk like that. Don't even think about it. Without you Katara would be driven into a huge hole of depression." Suki told him.

"I know, but just think about it. I'm already 115 years old, and for all we know that time in the iceberg could cut my life short." he said.

Aang didn't know why he was talking like this. He was talking as if he had no hope for anything, just like when he lost Appa. He couldn't help it, but he was beginning to realize that Hakoda's situation was most likely causing him to say these things.

"You're fifteen, not 115." Suki stated.

"Not biologically." he added, quirking his lip up in a half smile.

He brushed Suki's hand off his shoulder, "You should go get some rest." he told her.

Suki nodded, casting him a quick smile before heading back up into the saddle. She laid down next to Sokka, scooting as close to him as she could before he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into his peaceful embrace.

The airbender smiled and he laid down on the bison's head, placing his hands under his head to act as a pillow. It took longer than he had hoped, but he was able to find some sleep.

* * *

><p>It was dark, in fact that's the only way you could describe this place that Aang had suddenly found himself in. It was nothing but pitch black, and the only thing that wasn't black was Aang himself.<p>

The airbender looked around, turning his head left and right; hoping to see anyone, or anything.

"Hello?" he said in a confused tone, "Is anybody here?"

He seemed to be walking in an endless world of black. Aang stopped walking, rubbing his head confusingly. How did he get here? Last thing he remembered was trying to fall asleep on Appa, and now he was in some kind of endless black hallway.

Aang looked around before he noticed something about himself: his skin was gray and his fingernails were black. He turned his arms, noticing that instead of blue, his tattoos were black. He gripped his shirt, pulling it slightly forward to find that he wasn't wearing his Water Tribe clothing. Instead he was wearing a white shirt with a black sash wrapping around his waist

_What-What's happening to me?_ he asked himself.

Suddenly he began hearing a loud scream. He covered his ears with his hands as he began slowly kneeling down onto the floor. The scream was too high pitched and he felt as if his ears were gonna explode. Just when he couldn't take anymore of it, it stopped. He took his hands off his ears, feeling them ringing intensely.

He looked around, trying to find the source of the scream but there was nothing there. He thought he was going crazy, he was hearing things that weren't there and he looked like as if he had no color in him at all.

A few seconds later, he saw a bright glow of violet eyes stare right into his.

"Who are you?" Aang asked curiously.

Whatever it was, it didn't respond. It's eyes just stared into his, and within a few moments they disappeared; slowly fading away.

Aang's face was filled with shock. What was going on? He had no idea and soon he fell to his knees in defeat, letting his arms hang off his shoulders.

"I'm going crazy." he told himself.

"No you aren't" a voice said. It was slightly deep, and had a hint of anger in it.

Aang brought his head up, seeing the shadow of a man standing a few feet away from him. It wasn't much of a shadow though, his body was outlined by the same glowing light as his eyes, violet. Aang couldn't make out any features, only that the man had a small, thin beard hanging off the bottom of his chin.

"Who-who are you?" Aang asked.

"Someone who has a destiny that has been bestowed upon them, and nothing will stop him from fulfilling that destiny." the man said.

Aang just stared. The man wasn't talking like he was speaking of himself, but of someone else.

"What do you want?" Aang asked.

The man brought up his finger, pointing at Aang, "You." he said simply before flashing away.

The airbender's jaw fell open. Where had the man gone? And why did he want him?

Aang was suddenly brought out of shock when the man suddenly appeared in front of him, causing Aang to stumble back in fear and fall onto his back. He crawled backwards with his feet, trying to get away from the man that was walking towards him. Aang finally stopped, noticing that he was now on a rocky edge that fell into a sea a violet light.

The man pointed his finger at Aang, "You are the key to everything! You will soon learn your true destiny...a destiny that you will not enjoy." The man said before holding his hand up into the air.

"Wake up, Aang!" he shouted before sending a slash of violet light at the Avatar.

"Leave me alone!" Aang shouted, just as the light touched him.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Aang!" Katara shouted, shaking the sleeping Avatar fiercely. She had been trying to wake him up for almost a half hour now, and he was deeply lost in his sleep.<p>

"Leave me alone!" Aang suddenly snapped.

Katara stopped, scooting away from him. She was feeling bad now that he had snapped at her, she was just trying to wake him up because they had finally arrived at Gaoling; but she figured it was just him coming out of a dream.

Aang's eyes suddenly opened, realizing that he wasn't dreaming anymore. He planted his hands on Appa's head, sitting himself up to see Katara looking away from him. Aang realized that when he had snapped, it must have been her bringing him out of his dream.

"Katara, I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to snap at you." he told her, "I thought I was still dreaming."

Katara turned her gaze to him, accepting his apology. She accepted the fact that she had brought him out of a disturbing dream, and that when he snapped at her that was his reaction to coming out of...whatever he was dreaming of.

She smiled, "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it."

Aang smiled back, "I was just coming out of a bad dream."

"What was your dream about?" she asked curiously.

"Uh." he hesitated. Should he tell her? His dream seemed very similar to hers, but it was...different. He automatically responded with the first thing that came to mind.

"Hakoda, your dad." he finally said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"What happened in your dream?" she asked.

"He-He." Aang stuttered before sighing, "I wasn't dreaming about your dad." he confessed.

Katara tilted her head confusingly, "Then what were you dreaming about?" she asked.

Aang glanced down to his lap and then back up to Katara. Now it was time to tell her. He couldn't hide this from her; not anymore. All he'd be doing is lying to her for the rest of his life.

"Remember that man you said that you saw in your dream yesterday?" he asked.

Katara brought her head back up, nodding for him to continue.

"I-I think I dreamed about him last night." Aang guessed.

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

"He said that I'm the key to everything, and that I will soon learn my true destiny." Aang told her, not paying attention to the worried looks she was giving him.

"He said 'wake up, Aang' and...shot this slash of violet light into me and the next thing I know I was snapping at you." Aang finished.

"Why are we both dreaming of the same person?" Katara asked, gazing into his eyes confusingly.

Aang shrugged, "I don't know, but whoever it is that we are dreaming of; he definitely wants us to get the message."

"What message though? My dream was about those creatures just clawing away at something that wasn't there, and your dream just showed a man saying that you are the key." Katara stated, "How are we even supposed piece that together into something practical?" she asked.

Aang shrugged and shook his head, "I honestly don't know. Right now, we have to let each other know if we dream of anything else other than what we have already." Aang said sternly, earning an agreeing nod from her.

"Hey, are you two gonna help us unload or what?" Sokka asked irritably from atop Appa's saddle.

Aang rolled his eyes, "I know a quick way to unload." he said before using airbending to throw all their bags off of Appa's saddle and onto the ground.

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Show off." he said as he crawled down from Appa's saddle

Aang let out a gentle laugh before picking Katara up bridal-style and leaping off of Appa's head. A few moments later a man in a long, flowing robe came up to them; bowing respectively.

"Avatar Aang, Master Katara, Sokka, and Suki; the Bei Fong Family has asked me to deliver to you this key to a home near the Bei Fong Estate to own for any time you visit Gaoling." the man said, handing Aang a small key.

They all bowed, following the man himself before he walked off; most likely back to the Bei Fong Estate.

"That was nice of them." Katara said.

"Eh, I bet Toph talked her parents into it." Sokka joked.

Suki gave her boyfriend a soft slap in the arm, "Or maybe they were just being nice." Suki suggested.

Sokka put his arms up in the air in defense, "You have your thoughts, I'll have mine." he joked again.

Aang and Katara rolled their eyes before Aang decided to change the subject, "You think Toph is gonna meet us at the home?" Aang asked.

The waterbender shrugged, "Who knows? We haven't really seen her since we dropped her off after we left Ba Sing Se three years ago." Katara pointed out.

"True. But still, she can't help but see her favorite pupil." Aang said playfully.

"You were her only pupil if I remember." Katara shot back.

"Yea, because she couldn't find anyone else as good as me." he joked.

Katara rolled her eyes playfully, placing her hands on her hips, "You mean someone with 'twinkle toes'?" Katara asked.

Aang groaned, "Okay, you win." Aang began, "But I still have a better octopus form than you do." Aang insisted.

"Would you two love birds stop puppy loving and say hello to your favorite blind girl." They heard a voice say.

Everyone turned to see Toph. She was now fourteen years old, and she had grown a few inches and her voice had changed slightly. She was wearing her normal Blind Bandit clothing, with her arms crossed and smiling at them.

"Toph! It's great to see you." Katara exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the blind girl.

"That's nice Sweetness." Toph said, wrapping her arms around her long time friend.

Katara and Toph broke away, allowing Aang to greet his master, "Hey Toph." Aang said.

"Still dancing aren't you twinkle toes." Toph said quizzically.

Aang rolled his eyes up into to air, "Sometimes, mainly it's with Katara nowadays." he said, smiling.

"You didn't have to tell me that much. Just cause I can't see, doesn't mean I can't see the love you two share." Toph insisted.

Aang blushed, sending a quick glance at his girlfriend before Sokka walked past him.

"Lemme guess...Snoozles." Toph smirked.

Sokka's excited expression soon turned to annoyance, "Hey Toph." he said, annoyed.

Suki also said hello to Suki and the whole gang decided to head to their new home. The house was pretty big, and it seemed it could fit the whole gang easily.

Toph opened the door of the home, "I hope you guys like it. I took me a while to talk my parents into letting you guys stay here." Toph stated, letting them walk inside the home.

Sokka turned his head to Suki, "Told you." he smirked, earning a light punch in the back from his girlfriend, "Okay, okay." he said in defeat, allowing her to walk in before him.

The house was big, and it held four bedrooms; which was more than enough for the gang. From what it looked like, it didn't seem too different from their home in Ba Sing Se. It had windows along all the walls, a table for eating near the back, a living room with chairs, and a small kitchen.

The whole gang took their seats, of course Katara and Aang sat next to each other, following Sokka and Suki, with Toph sitting in front of them. They soon began talking, mainly about what they had been doing, how Toph's life had changed now that her family had finally accepted her, and many other things.

* * *

><p>The sun had set just a few hours ago, and the crescent moon now shined bright in the sky.<p>

Nianzu, Varun, Lu Ten and Shin were all riding on ostrich-horses through an abandoned village. Shin was groaning from the pain he was feeling in his rear from the endless bouncing of the animal. They had been riding for what seemed like days, but were actually hours. Nianzu and Lu Ten were the only ones not complaining about their current position.

"You know, when you said, 'we'll get some transportation', I was hoping for something like a train ride or a carriage or something like that." Shin complained, "An ostrich-horse was not what I had in mind." he added.

'Stop being a baby, and be tough like you say you are." Nianzu said bitterly. He too was becoming annoyed with their current transportation. They were uncomfortable, and they weren't any closer to Omashu than they were four hours ago.

"There's a different between being tough, and being strong." Shin stated, "And right now, being strong isn't exactly working for my butt." he said irritably.

"You're telling me. It feels like I've been bounced on metal for five hours." Varun complained.

Lu Ten stared out into the distance, letting the memories of what he had seen in this now abandoned village. He could remember it like yesterday. Many Earth Kingdom soldiers, abusing their power with women and children. Making the men fight them only to end up in the hospital. This was the reason Lu Ten had become a peaceful, smart man. At the time he was but a normal soldier, and he had finally taught those men a lesson. After those days, he had vowed that he would never harm a man, woman, or child unless they did a crime against the world, or against anyone else.

Nianzu glanced over at Lu Ten, assuming that he had fallen asleep on his ostrich-horse.

Nianzu pulled the reigns of his ostrich-horse, causing it to stop, "Alright, we'll camp here for the night. Everyone just get some sleep." Nianzu told them as he leaped off his ostrich-horse.

Nianzu walked over to Lu Ten's ostrich-horse, "You still awake?" he asked.

Lu Ten came out of his memories, "Huh? Oh, yea I'm awake." he said, yawning tiredly.

Nianzu smiled, "Good, I'm gonna need your help unpacking."

Lu Ten nodded, "Sure thing." he said as he jumped off the animal.

Lu Ten unpacked the tents from his ostrich-horse, and Varun set them up. While Nianzu and Shin made sure the ostrich-horses wouldn't run away by tying their reigns to poles made from stone. Once everything was done, they all lied down in their tents. Nianzu's was of course, the largest while Varun and Lu Ten's were roughly the same size. Shin on the other hand just made a tent made from stone, showing that he was tough enough to sleep on the hard ground

Nianzu simply laid in his tent for what he thought to be hours before finally falling to sleep.

* * *

><p>Nianzu stood in a dark, black hallway, where he had just now found himself in. He looked around curiously, trying to figure out where he was. But there was no way to tell, it was just a complete black world.<p>

_What is this place?_ He asked himself, turning his head left and right to explore.

Suddenly he heard a loud, short screech and he turned to see many slashes of violet light being shot into nothing. But he could make out something: a creature. It had violet glowing eyes, it's face was completely white and they had fangs, along with long nails that seemed to be clawing into the darkness.

Nianzu walked towards the creatures and when he was close enough, they seemed to stop what they were doing. They stared at him, letting their glowing eyes stare right into his very soul. Suddenly, white lines began forming around the creatures, along with a roof over them.

_It-it's a cage,_ Nianzu thought. It had white glowing bars that held those creatures in, unable to let them out. Nianzu walked around the cage, watching as the creatures' eyes followed him.

"Save us." they pleaded in unison. They had weird, growling like voices. Like they growled and snarled as they talked.

Nianzu easily found sympathy for these creatures. For no reason were they to be locked up, mocked by their own powers. Nianzu had to help them, he knew he had to. All things deserved to be free, and he saw no reason for them to be free. Sure they didn't look at too friendly, but who was he to base someone on looks?

"What do I have to do?" Nianzu asked the creatures, expecting a reply.

The creatures smiled with their sharp teeth, "FIND THE RELICS!" they shouted before the whole cage, and the creatures inside it seemed to flash and disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I bet you are all saying, "Wow, that was one freaky chapter" aren't you? If you are, then you found the purpose of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed that dark version of Aang I described, it was inspired to me by a picture I found on and it's called Hollow Aang or something like that. <strong>

**Please no one point out the way I described how Katara felt after Aang snapped at her. I know I didn't write it too well and I spent at least two hours trying to explain it correctly. I hope you are all enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it. Anyway, please read and review. Next chapter will be up Friday. **


	10. The Cave and The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<br>****The Cave and The Truth**

Lu Ten sat on his bed in his room at the inn he and his friends were staying at. It had taken a few weeks, but they had finally made it to Omashu. They were all aching in their rears, so lying on a bed all day didn't seem so lazy. But even when they were relaxing, Nianzu always had work for them.

Nianzu was out in the city with Varun, searching for supplies; while Shin was practicing his bending forms. Lu Ten, of course, was given the assignment of researching the relics.

Lu Ten didn't know why, but Nianzu seemed more determined to find these relics. Lu Ten had seen this before though. Nianzu knew they were close to completing their goal. But to Lu Ten, they were far from that.

Lu Ten skimmed through the books, searching for anymore of the relics. Just when he was about to quit for the time being, he found the Spiritual Earth Relic. It seemed to be a amulet. Lu Ten read the calligraphy, discovering it's location and it's origin.

Lu Ten gasped in astonishment; closing the book and holding the page with his fingers. He left his room, heading out into the city to find Nianzu and Varun. Shin would obviously be no help in finding Nianzu, so Lu Ten simply just roamed around the city.

It took a while, but Lu Ten was able to find Nianzu. The only thing that surprised Lu Ten, is where he had found him. Nianzu was in a weapons store, and he seemed to be looking at daggers. Lu Ten watched as Nianzu handed the clerk some money and put the daggers in a box; concealing it in his bag. Once Nianzu turned around, he saw Lu Ten and he smiled.

"I'm guessing you found something." Nianzu said as he and Varun walked over to Lu Ten.

Lu Ten nodded, opening the book, "It's actually quite amazing. I found the Ancient Spiritual Relic of Earth." Lu Ten told them.

"Alright, well where is it at?" Varun asked eagerly.

Lu Ten chuckled, "You're not gonna believe this, but it's held in what is known as, 'The Cave of Two Lovers'." Lu Ten explained.

Nianzu's jaw dropped, "You're kidding me!" he exclaimed.

He was thankful to know that Lu Ten had found the relic, but he was disappointed that it was held in the largest labryinth ever created. He was now more determined than before to find the relics so that he could save those creatures he had dreamed about. But now he knew that those creatures were definitely in need of his assistance, considering the Relics were hard to obtain.

"No. It is said to have been a gift from Shu to Oma when they first began building the labryinth, and it also said to be held in their tomb at the center of the cave." Nianzu explained.

"How are we supposed to find it anyway?" Varun asked in an annoyed tone, "Everyone gets lost as soon as they enter it, and so far only the Avatar has been able to escape it." Varun pointed out.

Nianzu chuckled softly, eying Varun deviously, "But you forget; the Avatar didn't have an earthbender, and a firebender with him." Nianzu stated.

"So what? We have Shin make a bunch of tunnels until we find the tomb and then we just bust out?" Varun asked sarcastically.

Nianzu shrugged, "Actually, yes. It can't be too hard. We have an unlimited amount of light, unlike the Avatar."

"True, but what if Shin can't get us out?" Lu Ten asked. "As from what I've learned the cave is at the bottom of the Kolau Mountains, so it's gonna be hard to earthbend our way all the way out of the Cave." Lu Ten stated.

Nianzu rolled his eyes, "I'm sure Shin can handle it. I didn't befriend him because of his strength, I befriended him because he would be a useful earthbender." Nianzu told them.

Varun crossed his arms, "Okay, so when do we leave?"

Nianzu turned his head to his friend, "Immediately." he said simply.

* * *

><p>Hakoda stood in his home at the Southern Water Tribe. There was no one around but him, and he hadn't seen anyone in a long time. In fact, he didn't even remember how he had gotten here. Last thing he could remember was being in the alley, trying to crawl away for his life. He had felt something hit his back, and after that he didn't remember anything.<p>

Just as Hakoda was becoming suspicious, the entire room began collapsing, as if sinking into a hole of darkness. Next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor of a black world.

The chief looked around curiously, trying to figure out how he had gotten here.

All of a sudden a black, shadow like figure appeared in front of him. The figure seemed to be a man, with a short thin beard hanging off the bottom of his chin. The warrior gasped in shock and fear, crawling backwards before finally stopping.

"Don't be afraid, Chief Hakoda. I can't hurt you...not here at least." The figure said.

Hakoda recognized the voice instantly, "Nianzu?" he said in disbelief.

The dark figure now filled with color, revealing Nianzu. He smiled sinisterly.

"You were lucky to survive...that is if you ever come out of this coma." Nianzu said in a menacing tone.

"I'm in a coma?" Hakoda asked in disbelief.

Nianzu nodded, "Yes. And if you ever want to come out of it, you have to agree to do one thing." Nianzu negotiated.

Hakoda raised an eyebrow, "Which is?" he demanded. Hakoda didn't know why Nianzu would make him agree to do anything, especially after trying to have him killed.

Nianzu knelled down to the warrior, grabbing his chin and shaking it left and right, "Tell your future son-in-law, that you lied by not telling him you knew another airbender was born." Nianzu told him, smiling menacingly.

Hakoda could tell there was something else Nianzu wanted.

"What else?" the warrior asked.

Nianzu let out a soft laugh, "I want you to lead the Avatar off track. As far as you know, me and my friends are heading to Ba Sing Se." Nianzu ordered, shaking the man's head once more before standing back up.

Hakoda grew angry, "And why should I do that?" he demanded.

Nianzu took a dagger out of his shirt, "If you don't, I will make sure your daughter and son visit your long-lost wife." he said menacingly.

Hakoda looked down in thought. Could he really do it? Could he really betray Aang, the Avatar, just to protect his children? They were his children, yes, but Aang would keep them safe. Finally, Hakoda came to a heart-breaking decision.

He looked up to Nianzu, "I-I will do as you ask." he said in defeat.

"Good, now wake up." Nianzu said, and suddenly he disappeared. Just as he did, the black world that he had found himself in seemed to collapse and he found himself in a hospital room.

* * *

><p>Sokka lied on his bed in his room, staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He had been distracted the last few weeks by one thing, and one thing only: his father. He had been in a coma for almost three weeks now, and Sokka was becoming worried. Ekna had told them that from the looks of his injuries, he would be lucky to come out of his coma in the next few months.<p>

Since then, Ekna had been force feeding him; but Ekna knew that even if he came out of his coma, he would never be the active man he once was.

Tears began forming in Sokka's eye as images of his dad passing away filled his mind. He tried to think of something else, but right now his father was the only thing that mattered to him.

Moments later, an excited knocking came to Sokka's door. Sokka got off his bed and went over to the door, opening it to find Aang, smiling.

"He's awake. Your dad's awake!" Aang said excitedly.

Sokka's face immediately filled with happiness as he rushed out of his room and over to the hospital. Unknown to him, Katara, Suki, and Toph were already there. Since Aang could run the fastest, thanks to his airbending, he volunteered to be the one to get Sokka.

It didn't take long for Sokka to get there, and when he pushed away the curtain the first thing he saw was his dad smiling at him.

Because of his injuries, Hakoda had been wrapped around his waist, wrist, and his head in bandages. His black eye had already healed, but it was clear that he had one recently. He had a small bandage on his left cheek, which Sokka assumed was where it must have been cut.

But Sokka didn't care how beat up he was right now, all he cared for was that he was alive. Katara brought Sokka into a group hug with their father, and Aang stood on the outside, smiling at his future father-in-law.

Hakoda noticed Aang out of the picture, "Come here, you're part of my family too." Hakoda told him, smiling.

Aang blushed slightly, joining Katara and Sokka.

Hakoda smiled, finally seeing his children for the first time in what he suspected to be weeks. But one thing still clouded his mind: Nianzu's orders.

He was beginning to think he should ignore them, but something inside him said that he'd be making a grave mistake. Right now, he would rather tell them where Nianzu was, rather than...Nianzu's _other_ order.

Ekna smiled at the family before deciding she needed to break the news to them.

"Um, it pains me to say this, but we think you're father may have been given brain damage during his mugging." Ekna confessed.

Everyone seemed to go from happy, back to depressed.

"What?" Katara said in disbelief.

"We aren't completely sure. Only a healer could make it clear." Ekna explained.

Sokka, Suki, and Aang all turned their gaze to Katara. Since Toph couldn't see, she didn't have to look at her. Katara could tell why they were looking at her and she nodded.

She bended some water from the air, making two small pools in her palms and placing them on his ears. The water began glowing as Katara began her healing. She didn't know what brain damage would feel like, so she didn't know what she was looking for. She could feel a little bit of energy twisted up near the center of his head, but that was all.

She ceased her healing, flowing the water into a water bowl that laid beside Hakoda's bed.

"So? Does he have it?" Toph asked curiously.

Katara shrugged, "I-I don't really know. I did feel a little bit of energy twisted up in his head, but I'm not completely sure." Katara explained, unsure of herself

Hakoda placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "You did your best. It doesn't matter anyway, as long as I'm still here that's all that matters." he assured her, casting her a comforting smile.

It soon faded. He came to the conclusion that now would probably be the best time to tell them where Nianzu was headed. But he was still unsure, his children were worried about him, and they weren't even focusing on their enemy. But Hakoda made his decision, even though he would be leading them off track, it would at least give them more hope of finding Nianzu.

"What is it dad?" Sokka asked curiously, noticing the thoughtful expression he had on his face.

"I-I know the man who attacked me." Hakoda confessed.

"Who?" Suki asked eagerly.

"His name is Nianzu. I met him a few weeks after we left the tribe after Kya had died. He helped me and the other warriors fight off the firebenders that were sent to capture the village." Hakoda explained.

"Why would he attack you, if he helped you?" Aang asked.

"We were heading to the boats to retreat, but the soldiers captured him and his friend, Varun. We rushed back to help; but when we never found him or Varun we had to assume he was killed." Hakoda finished, letting the guilt run through him.

"So what, he thinks you left him?" Toph assumed.

Hakoda nodded, "Whenever I was lying on the ground in the alley, I heard him say he was heading to..." He paused. Was he really gonna do this? Betray his children? Betray two future members of his family?

"Where?" Katara urged. She wanted to know, she needed to know. She had to find these two men and bring them to justice, but right now, all she wanted to do was get revenge.

Hakoda breathed through his teeth, "Ba Sing Se." He finally answered.

They all exchanged confused glances.

"Why would they head to Ba Sing Se?" Sokka asked.

"Refugees." Aang suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone turned their gaze to him, including Katara.

"Don't you get it? They don't want anyone to find them, and Ba Sing Se is the best place to hide if you don't wanna be noticed." Aang stated.

Toph tilted her head in thought before bringing it back up, "He's gotta point. Even Zuko wasn't noticed, and he's the only man in the world with a huge scar on his left eye." Toph pointed out.

Since Toph couldn't see, she hadn't even known about Zuko's scar until a few days after they fled Ba Sing Se when Aang had been shot with lightning.

"True...but Nianzu doesn't have a scar." Hakoda pointed out before adding, "He has gray eyes." Hakoda murmured under his breath, hoping Aang hadn't heard him.

Aang suddenly turned his attention to Hakoda, "Did you say-" Aang began before Hakoda cut him off.

"Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, would you mind if me and Aang had a few moments alone?" he asked politely. Inside his head he was figuring out how he would break the news to Aang, and he could tell Aang wasn't gonna be all too thrilled.

They all glanced at Aang before nodding and leaving the room.

Before Katara left though, she gave Aang a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll wait for you outside." she said lovingly before heading out.

Once they left, Aang turned his attention back to Hakoda, "Gray eyes?" Aang finished.

Hakoda sighed in disappointment, "Yes. Sit down, Aang" Hakoda told him, turning his arm towards a chair that sat next to the bed.

Aang did as he was asked and he took a seat, keeping his eyes on the chief. At first, Aang was hoping the gray eyes meant he was blind, but even Aang couldn't lie to himself about someone being bind and still being able to fight with a sword. Toph was an exception; she used earthbending to see. Any normal blind person would have to have somebody help them.

"Now Aang, you have to understand that I didn't tell you this for a reason." the warrior said in a calm, respectful tone, knowing that Aang wouldn't respond as positively as he normally would.

"Tell me what?" Aang urged. He wanted to know what Hakoda was keeping from him. The chief had never kept anything from him, he had his trust, and the chief had his.

"Nianzu is an airbender." Hakoda confessed. "A very powerful one, in fact."

Aang's face filled with shock. _Another airbender? And he didn't tell me!_

Hakoda could see Aang's expression, and he felt all the guilt running through him. The same guilt he felt when Bato had told him that his children were traveling with the Avatar. He was both proud, and guilty. He had been assuming Nianzu was the Avatar after that, untill Bato explained the boy's appearance. Hakoda had felt relieved, but now guilt was taking that away.

"He's an airbender? And you didn't tell me?" Aang said, raising his voice

"I assumed he was dead all these years, so I didn't see the point of telling you." Hakoda confessed.

Aang stood up from his chair, "You still could have told me." Aang said harshly, walking from the bed and placing his hand against the wall.

"I didn't want to hurt you. All your people were already dead, and if I told you that another had been born and that he had died, it would've just made it worst for you." the warrior explained, his voice filling with guilt and sadness.

Aang growled silently before turning around, "But it still would've been nice to know that my people lived on, even if it was only for a few years! Even if he had died before I was found!" Aang exclaimed angrily..

Hakoda looked to his lap in guilt, "Aang...please forgive me. I-I just didn't want to hurt you."

Aang clenched his eyes in anger, "Why should I forgive you? You lied to me. I love your daughter and you just lie to me? My people were alive, and he was placed under your protection and you just left him to die!" Aang shouted angrily.

Now he knew why Nianzu wanted him to tell this to Aang, so he would be filled with guilt and have his future son-in-law angry at him for as long as he lived.

"I know you're angry with me, but I didn't leave him to die. I would never betray a friend, especially if they were an airbender." the chief assured, but he knew that inside he was also lying. He was lying, lying to his children and his friends about Nianzu's whereabouts.

Aang clenched his fists, "Whether you let him die or not, it's probably because of you he's a murderer. I bet he was a peaceful, loving man before you entered his life." Aang insisted angrily.

Aang was leaving the room, but before he did, he turned his gaze towards Hakoda, "I'm part of Katara's family, not yours. I may be dating your daughter, but you will _never_ be my father." he said harshly before finally leaving.

A tear fell down the chief's cheek. It _was_ because of him the man had become a murderer. If he had made sure Nianzu and Varun were right behind him, they would've never been captured. But that wasn't what hurt the most, it was what Aang had said before he left. Now Aang would never trust him again, let alone speak to him.

Aang left the room in anger, and Katara instantly noticed the rage he was feeling inside. She rushed to comfort him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked curiously in a comforting tone.

Aang glanced down at the ground. Should he really tell her that her father had lied to them? One thing was for him to be angry with the chief, but spreading that anger to his children would just be wrong.

"Nothing..." Aang said simply, "But we need to find Nianzu." Aang said sternly.

He had to find Nianzu. He had to help steer him back into the right direction before he did something he would regret.

Katara smiled, "We'll find him. Trust me on that." Katara assured, bringing him into a sweet kiss.

"I know, I'll make sure of it." Aang said darkly.

Katara stared at him worriedly as he continued walking. He usually never talked like that. She couldn't even remember the last time he used that tone. She tried to set it off to the side, but it was unlike him to talk that way. In the end, she was able to get her mind off it; but that voice didn't leave her mind for hours.

After that, the gang went back to their home and began packing their stuff. It wasn't until they began loading their stuff on Appa that they noticed Toph didn't have any of her stuff.

"Toph, aren't you coming?" Katara asked quizzically

Toph shook her head, "Sorry sweetness, but the Earth Rumble tournaments are coming up in a few days. And I'm going for my four-year winning streak." Toph said excitedly, pointing her thumb towards herself.

Aang and Katara exchanged smiles. They had assumed Toph was going, but they understood why Toph wanted to stay. Now that her parents had accepted her, they always cheered her on at the tournaments. There was no reason to take her away from that, it was what she always wanted.

"Okay. I hope you decide to join us later on." Aang said hopefully.

Toph shrugged, "I might, but right now you guys are needed in Ba Sing Se."

"Thanks, Toph." Aang said before whipping Appa's reigns in the air, saying the usual 'yip, yip' to get him flying.

Aang was still feeling angry about Hakoda's lie. He had tried multiple times to think of something else. But how could he? There was another airbender in the world, and right now he was on the path of a criminal.

Katara could tell Aang was bothered by something, so she crawled onto Appa's head with him, bringing him into her comforting embrace. The waterbender gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay, we'll find him." she assured him once more.

"I know we will." Aang responded, giving in to her comforting arms. Aang was still angry with Hakoda. Aang had always told himself that forgiveness was the first step to begin healing. Now he knew how Katara felt after she faced Yan Rha. She would never forgive him, but she wouldn't hurt him. Just as he would Hakoda.

* * *

><p>The ostrich-horses marched through the mountains, causing clouds of dirt to follow in their tracks. There were four of them; Nianzu's stood in the front, while Varun and Lu Ten's rode a few feet behind Nianzu side to side. Shin was in the back, grunting annoyingly at the fast bouncing of the animal.<p>

They had left Omashu a few hours ago, and they seemed to be nearing the entrance to the cave. Lu Ten had explained to them about the creatures that were said the lurk the dark cave, but Nianzu didn't care about them. The only creatures he cared about right now, were the ones from his dream.

The ostrich-horses came to a complete stop at what seemed to be the site of an avalanche. Dozens of rocks covered up what seemed to be the entrance to the cave. Nianzu could make out a small sign at the top of the boulders, but the calligraphy was too old for him to understand, so of course he asked the professional.

"Lu Ten, is this the place?" Nianzu asked, demanding an answer.

Lu Ten stared up at the cave, then back at the sign. It took him a while because of the calligraphy's age, but he was able to translate.

"Yep." Lu Ten said simply, "'The Lovers' Cave'." he read.

Varun scoffed, "I still don't see why someone would hide a stupid old amulet inside a tomb that's in the middle of a labyrinth." he complained

Nianzu turned his head to Varun, "They obviously didn't want anyone to find it. Right now all I'm worried about is finding it." Nianzu stated.

"Alright, alright. So when can I start destroying stuff?" Shin asked excitedly.

Lu Ten shot his head towards Shin, "You aren't going to destroy _anything_!" he exclaimed. "All you're gonna do is make a tunnel straight to the tomb, and once we find the amulet, we leave." Lu Ten told him, a bit irritated.

Shin groaned sadly, "I thought I was gonna destroy stuff." he complained sheepishly.

Nianzu rolled his eyes, "Well you aren't. Now let's get started. We have a lot of ground to cover." Nianzu said as he jumped off the animal, followed by Varun, Shin, and Lu Ten.

"Specifically, nine miles." Lu Ten added boastfully.

Varun turned his gaze to Lu ten, "You know, there are some things we're better off _not_ knowing." he said irritably.

With that, the group walked over to the entrance of the cave. Shin placed his hands on the ground, sending a small burst of energy into the ground and towards the collapsed entrance, causing the boulders that blocked the entrance to crumble into smaller rocks. He had to repeat this process several times before they were finally able to move on.

Once they were inside, Lu Ten held out his palm, producing a fire that gave them enough light to see.

"Alright, Shin. Remember, we have to go straight forward. No turning, no turning back, and absolutely no distractions." Nianzu commanded.

With that, they began walking deeper into the cave. Nianzu was concerned about the tomb though. What if the entrance of the cave wasn't correctly lined up with the tomb and they ended up digging their way all the way through the mountain? Nianzu set this aside. Lu Ten knew everything about the cave. Surely if Lu Ten knew they were going the wrong way, he would let Nianzu know.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the length of the chapter. When I had the chapter's contents in mind, I didn't anticipate it would be this long. <strong>

**Guess What? The Darkness is taking over Facebook! That's right, Avatar: The Dawning of Darkness now has a Facebook page. For More Information, visit my Profile. **

**Anyway, please read and review. I appreciate all the readers and your support. Also, I am now working out a schedule with a new Beta Reader so the normal update schedule may change. Until then, normal schedule. **


	11. The Beginning of Dusk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**  
><strong>Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>  
><strong>Beginning of Dusk<strong>

The sun had set hours ago, but Katara was still awake, guiding Appa high in the sky. She had her legs pulled against her chest while her head lay on her knees. She had tried falling asleep many times, but she couldn't. She was still thinking about how Aang had sounded earlier. It worried her; he was never known to use that kind of tone against anyone. What made it even worst was that he wouldn't even talk to her about it. It was unlike him to not talk to her about something like this.

She had tried many times to fall asleep, but she figured she still needed to try. The girl crawled back up into the bison's saddle to see Aang sleeping soundly, but instead of smiling he was frowning. Katara took her eyes off him and looked away worriedly before crawling over to him.

She laid down next to him and shifted her body so that it was right next to his. It was only moments later that she felt someone's hand wrap around her.

She turned her head to where the hand had wrapped around her and noticed a small shade of blue. She smiled, turning her head to him to see him smiling also. She nestled her head against his chest, placing her hand where is heart was.

"The Dusk has begun." a familiar voice said.

Katara's eyes instantly shot open, recognizing the voice as Aang's.

She gazed into his closed eyes confusingly before shaking him gently.

He groaned tiredly, waving his hand in the air before turning over a little.

Katara continued shaking him until he finally woke up. He turned his head to see her staring at him confusingly.

"Something wrong?" he asked tiredly.

She shook her head, "No, but what did you mean?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sounding as if he thought she was crazy.

Katara bit her lip before continuing, "You said, 'The dusk has begun.'" she told him.

He groaned, "I was asleep, it was probably just your imagination." he insisted, placing his hand on her cheek and stroking it gently with his thumb.

Katara looked away briefly before accepting his answer, brushing his hand off her cheek and lying back on his chest. The monk wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closely to him so that he could kiss her forehead.

"I love you." he whispered sweetly in her ear.

The waterbender smiled, "I love you too," she began, "more than anything." she whispered before falling into a peaceful slumber.

It wasn't long before Aang fell back to sleep. He inhaled through his nose, then exhaled through the mouth; just as he always did when he fell asleep.

Once he was asleep, his tattoos and eyes began glowing. But only seconds later they changed from a bright white color to a glowing violet. They stopped glowing, and he exhaled through the mouth.

"The Dawning of Darkness." he whispered gently.

* * *

><p>Shin earthbended another extension of the tunnel and they continued walking. Lu Ten was holding a flame in his hand, guiding the way for Nianzu and Varun. Nianzu was following Lu Ten through the cave, glancing left and right for whatever creatures may sneak up on them. Every now and then they would come across another path that extended the opposite direction, but Nianzu didn't think of following them. They had to go one way and one way only, and that was straight.<p>

Varun was distracted though. He could be walking waist-high in water and he wouldn't notice. He was thinking about the swamp, and the haunting memory that has plagued him for the last twenty one years. Varun had never told anyone of this memory, with the exception of Nianzu.

Shin continued his earthbending until he came across what looked liked a door.

"Hey, Nianzu. I think I found something." Shin said, keeping his eye on the stone-like door.

Nianzu came forward, placing his hand on the door and reading the calligraphy. He shook his head and groaned, "I can't read it, it's too old." he said before turning his head to Lu Ten, "Mind translating?" he asked.

Lu Ten chuckled softly, walking over to the door and focusing on the calligraphy.

"Mm-hm, The Lover's Tomb." he read.

Nianzu smiled, giving Lu Ten a pat on the back, "Shin, break the door down." he ordered.

Shin smiled, "With pleasure." With that, Shin placed his hands on the door before moving back. He charged forward, slamming his bare-knuckles into the door, sending a wave of energy that caused the door to fall down onto the tomb's floor.

It was completely dark, until Lu Ten walked in. The former general made his fire bigger, producing more light that made them all stare in awe at the tomb.

It was magnificent, an ancient tomb for the first Earthbenders. Nianzu was astounded by the work put into the tomb. The statues of the two lovers were works of art, the calligraphy that covered the walls were of ancient forms. They had never seen anything so amazing.

Varun wasn't paying attention, in fact he was still on the outside of the tomb. Nianzu turned around, hoping to see him standing behind them. But when he didn't see Varun anywhere he became worried that he had gotten lost.

"Lu Ten, where's Varun?" Nianzu asked worriedly.

Lu Ten's attention turned to Nianzu and he shrugged, "I thought he was behind you."

Nianzu was becoming very worried until he saw a shadow standing just outside the tomb. Nianzu sighed in relief, walking over to the shadow and soon noticing Varun.

"Varun." Nianzu said, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him gently.

"Huh, what?" Varun said confusingly.

"Lemme guess, Chang?" Nianzu guessed.

Varun nodded sadly, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Nianzu cast an understanding smile, "I know, you don't have to." Varun smiled and he and Nianzu headed back into the tomb.

"Nianzu, do you still have the stuff?" Lu Ten asked.

Nianzu nodded, taking a sack off his back. He opened the sack, taking out many pieces of wood and some grass. He placed the wood in a pile and sprinkled it in grass. Nianzu moved away, and Lu Ten sent a small flame right into the pile of wood and grass, making a larger fire that lit up the cave. Lu Ten put the hand that held the small flame down, causing the fire to disappear.

"Now that we have enough light to light up the cave, we need torches so we can search." Nianzu said, taking out four torches and handing one to each of his friends.

"If your torch goes out, let me know." Lu Ten told them after sending tiny balls of fire onto each of the torches, lighting them.

"Look everywhere. Under every stone, every item, do anything to find that amulet." Nianzu ordered, "Varun, you go search over there." Nianzu ordered, pointing over to the picture of the two lovers kissing, "Lu Ten, you go search over there." Nianzu ordered, pointing over to where the door of the the tomb used to be.

"Shin, go search over to at Shu's tomb. And I'll go search over at Oma's." Nianzu said. They all nodded and started their search.

Nianzu felt wrong about messing with the first earthbender's tomb. One thing was just searching for the amulet, but in the case of having to open the tombs just to find it made his skin crawl. The airbender had to set these thoughts aside so that he could begin searching, though he didn't know exactly how long it would take; and he didn't exactly have the best amount of patience.

* * *

><p>Sokka awoke with a soft yawn, stretching his arms high up in the air. It was daytime, and Appa was sleeping. Appa had grown too tired to continue last night, so he decided that since no one was telling him to keep on going he would land. And thank goodness he did, because Sokka somehow found himself on the ground when he woke up. Sokka turned his head left and right confusingly before hearing someone laughing.<p>

He looked up to see Aang, a huge smile on his face and laughing out loud.

"Oh yea. Laugh it up airhead." Sokka said sarcastically and a bit bitterly.

Aang slowly stopped laughing, wiping his eye, "I'm sorry, but just imagine if Appa was still flying when you fell."

"Yea, I'd be dead." Sokka said bitterly.

Aang let out a small chuckle, "No you wouldn't. Appa would've caught you." Aang insisted.

The warrior scoffed, "If he even noticed I was missing." he murmured under his breath.

Appa turned his head around and growled at the warrior, licking him fiercely. Katara peaked her head over the saddle, joining Aang in laughing hysterically. Sokka pressed his hands against the bison's nose, trying to get him to stop.

"Okay, Appa." Sokka shouted, "Stop!"

Appa did as he was asked and backed away from the warrior. Aang began petting the large bison, "Good boy."

Sokka got up, wiping all of Appa's saliva off, "Yea, just laugh it up you two." Sokka said sarcastically as he continued wiping off the saliva.

"Here, lemme help." Aang said before launching a blast of air out of his hand; blowing off most of the saliva and making Sokka fall onto the ground. Sokka's hair was now messed up and he gazed at Aang bitterly.

"Sometimes I _really _hate you." he complained before getting up, "Now before I get tackled again, I'm gonna go get a bath." Sokka said as he walked into the forest.

Aang and Katara glanced at each other, still laughing, before they jumped off of Appa's saddle. Aang easily landed, but Katara slipped as she was crawling down. Aang caught her in his arms and smiled.

"Thanks." she said lovingly.

The monk gave her a sweet and loving kiss, "No problem."

After that the gang went out into the forest to collect some food and supplies from a nearby village. Suki went out to get some wood for the fire while Sokka set up tents. Aang and Katara went searching for food and water. Thanks to Aang, it didn't take too long to find food. He was able to climb high up into trees to get some fruits and Katara was able to purify the water thanks to her bending.

Aang and Katara came back to the campsite. Aang was carrying two sacks of food over his shoulders and Katara was carrying some pouches of water. Suki was just finishing putting the wood in a pile for the fire. Sokka had just finished putting up the tents, but instead of three there was only two.

"Hey, uh, Sokka, where's the other tent?" Aang asked curiously.

Sokka eyed Aang boastfully, "Well if you must know, I decided to let you and Katara share a tent." he stated, crossing his arms.

Aang and Katara exchanged disbelieving glances, "Really?" Katara asked.

Sokka shrugged, "Sure, why not? I trust you to do the right thing." Sokka said confidently, "Just be sure I don't catch you two doing anything." he warned.

Aang smiled at Sokka and thanked him. Soon later Aang got the fire going. Aang formed a small fire in his palm and sent it into the wood. Suki got some leaves and grass from the forest and put it into the fire to keep it going. The gang gathered around the camp fire, eating their food and just talking. Though since they all lived together there wasn't much to talk about, but one thing always led to another with them.

"How are we even gonna find him when we get to Ba Sing Se anyway?" Aang asked.

They had been talking about finding Nianzu for about a half hour now. Aang was trying to hide his growing Anger against Hakoda, but Katara could tell he was angry about something.

"How should I know? We don't even know what Nianzu looks like." Sokka pointed out.

"Hakoda also said there were three other men with him. A man named Varun and a fire and earthbender." Suki stated.

Katara shrugged, "And how is that gonna help us? People from the other nations live in Ba Sing Se too. Firebenders and waterbenders." Katara pointed out.

"Maybe they'll come to us." Aang said, unsure of his suggestion.

"Why would they come to us?" Sokka asked.

Aang put his arms up in defense, "I'm just tossing ideas around."

Sokka put his hand on his chin, "If only we had more information. All we know is what dad told us."

Aang's eyes widened slightly. _Hakoda said they were heading for Ba Sing Se_,_ maybe he was lying. Just how he did about Nianzu_. Aang thought. He shook his head softly, _No, he couldn't be. Toph was there. She would be able to tell if he was lying._

"Aang, is something wrong?" Katara asked worriedly.

Aang glanced at Katara before back at the fire, "No, nothing's wrong." he said harshly.

Katara placed her hand on his shoulder, leaning into his ear, "Please don't lie to me. Just tell me what's wrong." she whispered before leaning back.

Aang sighed. He didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to make Katara hate her father over something that was between him and Hakoda.

"Nianzu is an airbender, okay. That's what's bothering me." Aang confessed.

Sokka and Suki's jaws fell open and they exchanged glances.

"He's an airbender?" Sokka said questionably.

"Yeah, and he didn't tell me." Aang said angrily, standing up from his seat and walking away from the fire.

Katara watched as he got up and she chased after him, "Aang, he probably had a good reason for not telling us." Katara insisted.

"Yea, because he thought he was dead." Aang began, "That still wasn't good enough of a reason."

"What do you mean? He just didn't tell us because he didn't want to hurt you." Katara told the angry monk.

Aang scoffed, "Or he just decided that since I was still alive there was no reason for another airbender to be alive." he said harshly.

Katara's eyed him disapointingly, "Do you hear yourself?" She asked quizzically. "He didn't know he was alive. There was no reason to get your spirits up about another airbender if he was already dead!"

Aang scoffed again, "You don't understand. Another airbender is _alive_! And he didn't even tell me, you, or anybody. He lied to us," he said, lowering his voice, "he lied to me." he murmured.

"I do understand! And yes he did lie, but that's no reason to hate him." the waterbender insisted.

Aang looked her in the eye, "No reason for you to hate him. How did you feel when you found out Hama was a waterbender? Think about how you would've felt if your dad knew Hama was a waterbender, but never told you?" Aang asked.

Katara bit her lip as she broke eye contact. She had to admit, she did think she might have been a bit angry with her father if he had done that.

Aang chuckled softly, "See, even you can't disagree with me." Aang said harshly before heading to his tent. The monk threw open the tent and he took his clothes off so that he was only in his underwear and slid into his sleeping bag.

Sokka walked over to his sister, hoping to comfort her, "It's okay. Aang was out of line." Sokka insisted.

Katara shook her head, "No. He-He's right. He has a right to be mad at dad. He lied to us all." Katara insisted.

Sokka grabbed his sister's shoulders, "Do you hear yourself?" He asked, "Your really going against your own father?"

Katara grabbed her brother's arms and took them off her, "He did lie, you can't say he didn't."

"Okay, maybe he did lie. But that's no reason to hate him." Sokka told her.

Katara sighed, "You may be right." she concluded. She was confused. Aang was right about Hakoda lying, but Sokka was right about not hating him for it.

Sokka smiled, "Of course I'm right. Now go get some sleep. We got a long day ahead of us." Sokka said before giving his sister a hug. After that, everyone headed for their tents and went to bed.

As Katara was taking her clothes off she glanced at Aang who she assumed was sleeping soundly. She slid into her sleeping bag and scooted closer to Aang so that their sides were touching. The girl peeked her head over his and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek.

"Aang, honestly, I don't know what to believe right now." She whispered in his ear before lying down.

"Believe what you want. Who am I to say what who you should believe." he whispered under his breath.

Katara only heard half of what he said so she put it aside and focused on falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Varun held his torch over the picture of the two lovers, reading the calligraphy of the story of the two lovers. He knew it obviously wouldn't tell where the amulet, but what harm would it do to learn the actual tale of these two lovers? When he got to the part about Shu's death, he couldn't help but shed a tear. It reminded him much about a friend he had met in the swamp twenty-one years ago. A friend named Chang. Varun had never told anyone but Nianzu about this haunting memory, and he didn't intend to tell anybody else.<p>

Just when Varun was about to move on, he saw a small light shining above the picture of the two lovers. Varun stared curiously at the light. It seemed to be a lime green color, and Varun couldn't help but think that it might be the amulet.

"Hey Nianzu, I think I found something." Varun called out, unsure of his discovery.

Everyone left their post and walked over to Varun. Nianzu stood beside Varun, looking around as he tried to figure out what the waterbender had found.

Shin glanced around curiously, "Well, where is it?" he asked.

Varun pointed up at the shining gemstone, "I think that's it."

Everyone looked up at the gemstone and Lu Ten gasped in astonishment, "This is amazing."

"What's so amazing?" Shin asked.

"The gem stone. It's not a normal gemstone. It's one of the Ancient Gemstones." Lu Ten pointed out.

Varun eyed Lu Ten, "And why does it matter?" he asked quizzically.

"Do you even know how much those gemstones are worth?" Lu Ten asked.

Everyone shook their head and Lu Ten continued, "They're worth at least a million gold pieces." Lu Ten finished.

"Holy crap!" Shin exclaimed. "That much?"

Lu Ten nodded, "Yep. Just imagine; once we're done with that relic, all we have to do it pry out the gemstone and we'll be one of the richest groups in the world." Lu Ten finished.

"Alright well first how bout we focus on getting the relic first." Nianzu said irritably. He didn't care about money right now. All he cared about was freeing those helpless creatures.

"Alright, so you want me to earthbend up there and get it?" Shin asked.

Nianzu held out his hand over to the relic, "If you wouldn't mind."

With that, Shin made of tower beneath his feet which raised him high in the air. He placed his fingers on the amulet and struggled to full it out of the indent in the wall. He struggled to pull it out until he suddenly found himself falling in the air. His back slammed on the ground and he groaned in pain. Luckily he was able to pull out the amulet and now it lay in his hand. Lu Ten picked it up and held it in his hand.

"You okay?" Varun asked the earthbender.

Shin eyed Varun irritably, "Yea, I just fell from thirty feet high straight onto my backbone." Shin said irritably as he got up.

"It's called a spine." Lu Ten corrected.

Shin groaned, placing his hand on his back. "Whatever. So what are we gonna do with this thing?" he asked.

Lu Ten gave the amulet to Nianzu, "For now, Varun is gonna hold on to it." Nianzu said, tossing the amulet to Varun. Varun caught the amulet and thanked his friend.

"Now let's get outta here." Nianzu said before turning his head the Varun, "Would you mind putting out the fire over there?"

Varun nodded, pulling some water from the air and flinging it over to the fire. The fire made a singeing sound as it went out. With that Shin began tunneling there way out of the cave. It took a few hours, but they finally were able to tunnel their way out. After that, they headed back to Omashu.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please continue to read and Review.<strong>


	12. The Changing

**Disclaimer: I don't have to say it, you all know who actually owns Avatar. **

**Considering how I have noticed I am rushing through some parts, each chapter will probably be 4,000 or more words starting now; depending on content. I hope this isn't a burden to anyone. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<br>****The Changing**

Aang had found himself in what he figured was the Fire Sages Capital Temple. Zuko had told him much about this temple, but he had never seen it himself. Zuko had even explained how this temple held all recorded history of the Fire Nation. The only thing Aang wanted to know was: How did he get here? He remembered landing in Ba Sing Se and going to bed in their home last night, but after that he didn't remember a thing.

Curious of what his purpose of being here was, he began walking down the hallway of the temple. He could see the skulls of dead dragons lining the walls, and the sight horrified him. All these dragons killed just to decorate an underground hallway. He tried not to pay attention, but it was hard not to.

The monk peeked left and right, reading the calligraphy that marked the rooms. Aang continued doing this until he noticed the name of one room. The monk walked over to the door, hoping to better read the calligraphy.

Aang squinted at the markings, "The Sunachi." he read.

Curious of what these 'Sunachi' were; he placed his hand on the door, sending a wave of heat that opened it. He anxiously walked into the room, now finding himself in some kind of palace.

To Aang, it looked vaguely similar to Wan Shi Tong's Library. He could remember last seeing this part of the Library, the Planetarium. Aang anxiously walked over to the celestial calendar, seeing that the calender had been set to a particular date.

"The 5th day of the 5th month of the Burning Honor Dragon Year." Aang read. Aang thought through and tried to figure out what may have happened on this date. The monk thought for what felt like hours before finally groaning in frustration as he knelt down on the ground, burying his head in his hands.

_Aang, get up._

Aang brought his head out of his hands, looking for the source of the voices. He glanced left and right, finding no one but himself.

_Aang, you must not interfere._

Aang kept looking around. He could hear a voice, but there was nothing there.

"Interfere with what?" Aang asked, still looking for the source.

_Do not interfere. Everything is how it should be,_ the voices continued.

Aang was able to hear the sound of four voices speaking at the same time, but where were these voices coming from?

"What is?" Aang asked, raising his voice slightly.

Out of no where, a bright light began shining in the air. The light floated over to Aang before fading away, revealing a scroll. Aang curiously opened the scroll, finding pictures of four men. They seemed to be very old, and they were each dressed in long flowing robes and were each in the color of the four nations. One man had on a white robe, another had on a blue robe, one had a green robe, and the last one had a red robe.

"Who are these people?" Aang asked whatever seemed to be speaking.

_They are called the Sunachi, the first Spirits ever formed. They created the world which you live on, everything you see, hear, smell, touch, and taste._

Aang now realized that there was nothing there talking to him. Though something was talking, it seemed to literally be in his head.

"Why are you telling me this?" Aang asked curiously.

_Because the world is finally coming to it's intended era. The era in which this world was purposed for._

Aang became furious. None of this made sense to him. Why was he being told this? Obviously whoever was talking to him was telling him that the world was in it's time of peace, but how could they say this when there was someone traveling the world just to kill people?

"What are you talking about!" Aang shouted angrily.

_Your time has come. You will not interfere with anything. This man is learning his true destiny. And this destiny will save the world._

"My time has come?" Aang said questionably, "What do you mean?"

_This will be your last enemy. Once you face him, there will be no one who would ever want to destroy the peace._

"But I don't want him to be the enemy. If I could just find him and help him find peace in himself, I can teach him to be an Air Nomad." Aang explained.

_Do you know where he is?_

"Yeah, he's somewhere is Ba Sing Se." the monk stated, unsure of his answer.

_No, that is wrong. He is in Omashu. And he will soon be traveling someplace else._

The monk's eyes widened in disbelief, "What? But-but Hakoda said he was in Ba Sing Se. Hakoda wouldn't lie to his own children..." the airbender stated before sulking, "would he?"

_He lied. The airbender is in Omashu,_ the voice finished, fading away as it completed it's sentence.

After that, the room seemed to crumble and fall into a black hole, and Aang now found himself in his room, drenching in sweat. He grasped his head, telling himself it was just a dream. But was it really? Aang couldn't tell if it was a vision or an actual dream. It had felt like a dream, but it had the information of a vision. Aang had to let these thoughts go, and he tried to fall back asleep, only to end up laying in bed for hours.

He couldn't help but think about what the voice had said. Did Hakoda really lie to him twice? And lead his own children off track? Aang didn't know what to believe at this point. He had enough faith to trust the chief in giving him information on Nianzu's location. But if he even lied about that, Aang didn't know how he could trust anything he said anymore. All Aang knew now was that he had to wait for Nianzu to reveal where he was heading next.

The monk lied on his bed, staring at the girl sleeping next to him. He couldn't help but think how far the apple falls from the tree. Did Katara ever lie to him about stuff like this? They had sworn to never keep anything from each other. How could he do anything but think about the lies he may have been told. The airbender shook these thoughts away and rolled over so that he wasn't facing her. Why was he doing this? How could be be so angry at Hakoda that now he was channeling that anger to the woman he loved? The monk wiped some tears that were forming in his eye and closed closed them, hoping to find sleep.

* * *

><p>Katara awoke with a soft yawn, stretching her arms up in the air. She rolled over, hoping to see Aang lying there next to her. But he wasn't. Katara figured he had already woken up and he didn't want to disturb her. The waterbender threw the covers off of her, positioning her legs so that they hung off the side of the bed. She got up and walked over to her closet.<p>

They had arrived in Ba Sing Se late last night, but they still were awake enough to unpack their stuff. Katara had made sure she packed all her favorite clothes, especially her Earth Kingdom robe she had gotten a few weeks after the war ended. It was her favorite, especially because it was the same dress she was wearing when she first kissed Aang. It was also very comfortable and she preferred to wear it when they were relaxing. Even though they were supposed to be searching for Nianzu, how would they even know where to look? They figured they would wait until he made a move, they just hoped his move wouldn't involve killing somebody.

Katara put on the robe and opened the door that led to the hallway of their house. They still owned the same house they were given three years ago, courtesy of the Earth King. Kuei had insisted giving them a bigger, better home for them to stay at when in Ba Sing Se, but Aang insisted that they kept the same home. He didn't like getting special treatment just because he was the Avatar.

Katara walked down the hallway and into the living room where she saw Sokka and Suki making out. Sokka was lying down on the couch with Suki lying on his chest. Katara giggled to herself upon noticing that Sokka was gazing at her annoyingly. She saw the warrior's head poke towards the door, mentally telling her to leave.

Katara placed her arms on her hips and cleared her throat. Suki broke away to see Katara standing not too far away and she blushed.

"Uh, Hey, Katara." Suki said sheepishly.

Katara smiled softly, "Have you seen Aang?" Katara asked gently.

Suki nodded softly, "Last time we saw him he said he was going for a walk." Suki explained.

"Do you know where he might be?" the waterbender asked.

Sokka shrugged, "Probably the park. You know how he likes nature." Sokka suggested.

Katara smiled, "Thanks." she said simply before heading out.

Once Katara was gone, Sokka turned his gaze back to Suki, gazing into her eyes lovingly, "So...where were we?" he asked lovingly.

Suki smiled, "I think I remember." the former warrior said before capturing the boy's lips.

* * *

><p>Katara landed Appa a few feet away from the park, petting the bison before walking into the park. Katara roamed the park for about a half hour before spotting Aang a few feet away from a tree. Katara couldn't tell for sure, but he seemed to be training. Katara got close enough to hear him repeating the same thing over and over again.<p>

"Five hot squat, six hot squat, seven hot squat..." he said as he bent his knees up and down continuously with his hands folded behind his head.

"Aang?" the waterbender said questionably.

Aang turned his head back to see Katara, staring at him worriedly, "Hey." he said simply before returning to his exercise.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

Aang continued his routine, trying not to lose count, "Just exercising. That's all."

Katara still stared at him worriedly, "Why?" she asked.

"Because I feel like it." the monk said harshly.

Katara was a bit hurt by his tone, but she ignored it, "Well, don't you think you should take a rest?" she suggested as she walked around the monk so that she was facing him.

The airbender continued his routine, not letting the girl in front of him distract him, "Nope." he said simply.

The waterbender tried to ignore the hurt that was forming inside her, but right now Aang's words were stopping her from completing that task.

Katara finally decided to wait till he was finished. Though she didn't like the idea, it seemed to be the only way she would get to talk to him. Aang finished at twenty-five hot squats and Katara was happy to know he was done.

Katara decided this was her chance to get him out of his exercises, "You wanna go for a ride on Appa?" she asked excitedly.

Aang shook his head, "Nope." he said simply before creating two tall, thin earth towers. Then he earthbended a large rock from the ground and shaped it into the form of a sand bag. He then airbended himself up onto the towers, placing one foot on each. He then tossed the sandbag into the air, catching it in the other hand. This was a typical earthbending exercise, but he never voluntarily performed it.

Katara gazed up at him, now more worried. For some reason, he didn't want to be with her, let alone have an actual conversation with her. But Katara wasn't going to give up that easily. She was going to get his attention somehow.

Katara bit her lip, " You wanna go see Iroh and get some tea?" Katara suggested.

Aang continued his exercise, "Maybe later." He said simply.

Katara growled silently. This was starting to really annoy her. He was always a go for seeing Iroh and having some of his fine tea. If he didn't even want to do that, there had to be something wrong that he wasn't telling her.

"Aang?" Katara said sympathetically, "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing you wanna hear about." He answered harshly.

Katara clenched her eyes shut before opening them and growling angrily, "Aang, get down here and actually talk to me!" She shouted angrily.

Aang stopped his exercise and let the sandbag fall to the ground. He jumped off the towers, using his airbending the land softly in front of her.

"What?" he demanded, staring her in the eye a bit irritated.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Katara demanded.

"I'm talking to you right now, aren't I?" he smirked.

Katara jabbed her finger into his chest, "What is going on with you?" she demanded, "Ever since we landed last night you haven't spoken to anyone, and now you're completely ignoring me." Katara stated.

Aang shrugged, "Nothing's going on with me. I'm just exercising." he explained, unwilling to give in.

Katara jabbed her finger harder, "Then why won't you even have an actual conversation with me? You don't even wanna go see Iroh, or go for a ride on Appa." Katara stated.

Aang grabbed her hand softly, placing it next to her side, "Listen, it has nothing to do with you. You know I love you. But right now I'm just confused, okay." he explained.

The girl thought about it before accepting his answer, but she still wanted to know why.

"What are you confused about?" she asked.

Aang groaned irritably, "Your dad, that's what."

A few weeks ago, Katara had confronted Aang again about his situation with Hakoda. She explained to him about how Hakoda was only trying to protect him, and Aang had finally accepted her defense for her father. At least, he said he did.

"Aang, I thought we talked about this. He only did it to protect you." Katara began, sympathetically.

Aang broke eye contact with her, "It's not about that. He lied to us all this time." he said simply.

Katara could tell he wasn't talking about the same thing, "What do you mean?" she asked confusingly.

"He's not in Ba Sing Se." Aang said simply.

"Who? Nianzu?" Katara asked quizzically.

"Yea, he's actually in Omashu." Aang finished bitterly.

Katara couldn't believe this. Did her father really lie to them again? But she still had a question, and she was going to get the answer.

"How do you know this?" she asked quizzically.

Aang shot her a disbelieving look, "You don't believe me." he said questionably and a bit harshly.

Katara looked at him disgustingly, "I didn't say that!" she exclaimed. "I was just asking how you know."

Aang chuckled, "Spirits told me. They asked if I really knew where Nianzu was, and I believed your father and told them that he was in Ba Sing Se." Aang explained boastfully, "And you know what they told me?" he asked.

Katara raised her eyebrows for him to continue.

"They told me that he lied. Nianzu is in Omashu, and now he's about to go somewhere else." Aang finished, turning away from her.

Katara didn't say anything after that. She was confused again. Who was really telling the truth? Were spirits lying to Aang, and was her father really lying to them? She didn't know what to think. The two people she trusted the most were feuding against each other, and now there was no way to tell who really was lying.

"I don't know why. After everything I'm doing for him; keeping you safe, keeping the world safe, trying to find his attacker; all he's doing is lying to me." Aang said angrily.

Katara didn't look at the airbender, she just kept staring down at the grassy ground. She was too confused. She had to choose who's side she would take. The man she loved, or her father; the man who raised her.

While she wasn't looking, Aang's tattoos glowed a bright violet before returning to their normal state. He turned around to face her, placing his hand on her chin so that she would look at him.

"You know what I'm honestly wondering right now?" he asked.

Katara looked into his eyes, noticing something wrong about them, but she couldn't but her finger on it.

"What?" she asked sadly.

"How far the apple falls from the tree." he said simply.

Katara scoffed, brushing his hand off of her, "You think _I've_ been lying to you?" she asked angrily.

Aang shrugged, "How should I know. He raised you, and he's a liar. What should I expect?" he smirked.

Katara turned away from him, "Ugh!" she exclaimed before turning back to face him, "I can't believe you! You hate my father so much that you think that I've been lying to you!" She assumed angrily.

Aang shrugged, "All I'm saying is that maybe Nianzu isn't the real enemy here. Maybe it's your father."

Katara grew angry at the monk. He was assuming that Hakoda was now the enemy, and that was just enough to make her mad; no matter who was saying it.

Katara growled, "A month ago, you were the best man I had ever met. And now you're nothing but a big jerk!" she shouted, turning away from him and walking away.

Aang scoffed, "You think I'm the jerk? I'm not the one who's been lying to you. I'm not the one who left the Southern Tribe to fight in the war just to cover up the pain he was feeling after Kya died. And I'm certainly not the one who left two people to die!" Aang stated angrily, shouting after her.

Katara turned her head to look at him, "No you aren't, but you are the one who has no trust in me, no trust in your family, no trust for anyone right now." she shouted.

Aang laughed, "I bet you wish your mother was here to help you, don't you?" he asked coldly.

Katara stopped where she was. That was enough. He had gone too far bringing her mother into this.

Katara quickly bended water from the air, spinning around quickly and sending the water towards Aang. Aang was caught off guard, and the water wrapped around his wrists and ankles; cuffing him to the earth tower that was behind him.

Katara didn't look. As soon as she had frozen him she had begun running off. She didn't want to see him. She quickly climbed onto Appa, and guided the bison to the inner ring of the city. She was crying, wiping the continuous tears that were forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe he would say something like that.

She wasn't just crying over the monk, she was crying over her mother too. The words Aang had said were like a sword cutting straight through her heart. The waterbender couldn't think of anything else to do except what she had already done.

Aang stayed frozen to the tower for several minutes, smiling sinisterly as he watched the bison fly away. His tattoos began glowing a bright white color before returning to their normal blue state and he blinked several times.

He couldn't remember a thing about what happened a few moments ago. The last thing he remembered was turning away from Katara, and after that everything was too blurry to make out.

He groaned weakly, his body becoming limp as he fell forward, but because of the ice that had cuffed him he stayed linked to the tower.

Aang looked at his wrists, now noticing that he had been cuffed by ice, "What happened?" he asked himself.

Aang tried several times to use his waterbending and firebending to free himself, but in the end he had just become tired. He just stayed there for several moments before remembering a trick Zuko had showed him a few years ago. Aang breathed in deeply, turning his head to his left arm as he breathed a small burst of fire. He had never fully mastered the technique, so he had to continue this trick several times before the ice had finally melted. Once he had freed one hand, he used his waterbending to turn the rest of the cuffs back into water.

Aang didn't know how he had gotten in his previous situation. All he knew was that a waterbender had to be involved. Aang searched through his memories, trying to figure out what had happened minutes ago. But in the end he winded up blank. He didn't remember anything, except the small fight that he and Katara had. Then Aang came to a conclusion: he had done something wrong, and the outcome of it probably gave him a little amnesia. So he headed back to the house, hoping to find Katara there. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he hoped she would help him remember.

* * *

><p>Varun lied in his room, his hands behind his head. They got back to Omashu a few days ago, and Nianzu was out shopping for supplies with the little money they had left. Varun was still thinking about Chang. The images of him day filled his mind, and tears were forming in his eyes. He would never forget what happened, nor would he ever forget his long lost friend.<p>

Varun was brought out of his memories when a knock came to his door.

"Yes?" Varun said gently.

The door opened slowly and Lu Ten walked into the room, holding the relics book in his hand.

"Hey, I finally found the Fire Relic." Lu Ten said simply.

Varun nodded softly, "Good." he said simply. "You mind leaving?" Varun asked coldly.

Lu Ten could tell Varun was bothered by something. He had been showing it for days, and Lu Ten knew he wanted to talk about it. Even if he tried to deny it.

Lu Ten walked into the room, setting the book down on a small office table. Lu Ten sat down in the chair, "Varun, what's bothering you?" he asked respectively.

The waterbender scoffed, "Like you wanna know." he said harshly, blowing some of his loose hair out of his eye.

Lu Ten smiled softly, "Trust me. You wanna talk about it to someone who will understand." Lu Ten told him.

Varun sat up from his bed, twisting around so that he was sitting on the edge, "You really wanna know?" he asked sadly, looking down at his lap.

Lu Ten nodded, "Mm-hm."

Varun brought his head up to smile at the firebender, "Okay, but you gotta promise not to tell Shin any of this." Varun requested.

Lu Ten nodded, "What about Nianzu?" he asked.

Varun waved his hand in the air, "He already knows. Until now he's the only one, besides me, who knows." he explained.

Lu Ten nodded, accepting his request, "I promise." he said simply.

Varun smiled, but it soon turned into a frown, "It was twenty-one years ago; just a few weeks before me and my family moved away from the swamp. I knew this kid, Chang, who was the same age as me. He was a waterbender. But since we were just eight we couldn't tell if our bending was advanced or not." He began.

"We would always go out into the swamp, away from our village, to practice our bending. We were really good friends, just like me and Nianzu are now." Varun explained, "Anyway, we were practicing our bending and a few minutes later a cat gator jumped out of the water. We had to react quickly, so we ran into the vine forest. We didn't know there were vines, it was the only place we could go." Varun continued, a tear forming in his eye.

Lu Ten could tell this was painful for Varun, but the firebender knew that it would help him more than it would hurt him.

"So what happened?" Lu Ten asked concernedly.

"Well, I guess I did show signs of advanced waterbending, and I just didn't realize it." Varun explained. "We were running through the vines, trying to get away from the cat gator that was chasing us. I kept bending the water and using it to cut through the vines. I continued doing this for several minutes. I turned around to see Chang caught up in a bunch of vines. I didn't have time to talk myself out of it. I began cutting the vines with my bending, but there were too many." Varun continued, sniffling silently and wiping tears that were falling down his cheeks.

Lu Ten was beginning to tear up also. He didn't like how things were turning out in Varun's memory. But Varun noticed and he smiled slightly. Just the sight of tears falling from Lu Ten's eyes showed the waterbender that Lu Ten understood the pain he was feeling.

Varun took a deep breath before continuing, "I kept trying to free him. But the cat gator was getting closer, and I couldn't think straight. I started running away. Chang begged me to save him, but I didn't. I just kept running." Varun finished.

"What happened to him?" Lu Ten asked, not realizing he had made a mistake by asking.

Varun quickly stood up, clenching his fists, "What do you think happened? He died! The cat gator had murdered him!" Varun shouted.

Lu Ten held his hands out in front of him defensively, "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help." he explained.

Varun's anger vanished and he unclenched his fists as he sat back down on the bed.

"I-I know. I'm sorry." Varun said sulkily.

Lu Ten nodded, accepting his apology, "It's okay."

Varun took another deep breath, "The worst part is: I didn't even tell him 'I'm sorry.' It's my greatest regret. I left him to die, and then I just lied to his parents by telling them he wasn't with me." Varun explained.

"It must have been tough on you." Lu Ten said comfortingly.

Varun wiped another tear from his eye, "Yea, it was." he said sadly before looking up at Lu Ten, "You mind giving me some time alone?" he asked nicely.

Lu Ten nodded, "Sure." he said simply as he got up from his seat. He headed over to the door, opening it and preparing to leave before he looked back at Varun, "Hey, Nianzu says we're gonna leave for the Fire Nation Capital City tonight. He got us a small air balloon as transportation." Lu Ten told him.

Varun nodded, "Okay. Thanks." he said simply, lying back down on the bed.

Lu Ten smiled, "No problem. I hope I was able to help." Lu Ten said before finally leaving the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Varun returned to the position he had been in earlier. He had to admit, telling someone else what had happened actually made him feel better. He was glad someone else understood the pain he was feeling, but he would never forgive himself. Chang was dead because of him, and he would never be able to make it up to the deceased waterbender.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, this chapter was gonna be pretty long. I hope the new lengths doesn't anger anyone. I just felt I was rushing some things and some stuff wasn't explained good enough.<strong>

**In case any of you are wondering, I do use actual Chinese facts in this story. Such as calligraphy, the date on the celestial calendar, and many other facts. This isn't just a normal FF story, this is also a very informational story. I really admire how I am writing this story. Having so much Chinese culture, facts, and soon I will also be typing actual Chinese characters. But don't worry, they'll all be translated.**

** Anyway, as always please read and most of all REVIEW. I've been getting a decrease in reviews and it kind of bothers me. Thank you all for helping make this a successful story by just looking it up. Until Monday...**


	13. Will She Forgive Him?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<br>****Will She Forgive Him?**

Katara sat in front of the completed statue of Aang that was built just outside the inner ring near a large flower bed with her legs held against her chest. He stood proud, his staff held out in front of him. The statue was made completely of metal, and was completed just a few weeks ago. But Katara wasn't here to admire it. She was here because she had to know one thing: What was he becoming? A few weeks ago he was the man of her dreams, and now she was more angry with him than she could even imagine. She had never thought she would ever be mad at him this much. All she wanted was answers.

Tears dripped down her cheeks and onto the grass. The waterbender was still crying from what had happened earlier. She had gotten so angry with him that she had attacked him. She never thought that would be possible, but now it seemed that anything he wouldn't normally do was possible.

She had her head buried in her chest. She was gonna go home, but right now she couldn't bring herself to have Sokka getting angry at Aang. She still loved him. She couldn't say she didn't. But right now wasn't a time to tell him that. Bringing her mother into something like that was like stabbing a sword through her heart. He knew how much she missed her mother, so why would he go and say something that he knew would hurt her?

She didn't answer this. She brought her head out of her chest and wiped the water from her eyes and cheeks, looking up at the statue.

"What's happening to you?" she asked the statue. She knew it couldn't talk, but right now she just wanted to talk to something. Even a metal statue.

"You hate me, my dad, my mom, everyone. The only one you don't hate is Nianzu." she said angrily behind her crying.

Appa groaned softly as he slowly approached her, hoping to comfort her. Katara quirked her lip up in a half smile as she pet the large bison.

"I don't know what to do, Appa. How am I supposed to live with him now? He's like some kind of emotionless soul." Katara stated. "You've known him longer than me. We both have to agree he's not the same." Katara told the large bison. Appa groaned sadly, lying down on his belly.

Katara continued petting the bison, feeling a little better. But she was still upset. It would take a lot to stop that.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he left right now to find that man." Katara told the bison.

"Is that really what you think of me?" a familiar voice asked in disbelief.

Katara instantly recognized the voice, and apparently so did Appa. The bison stood on all six legs, turning around to see Aang. Appa growled silently, moving in front of Katara. Appa could tell Katara didn't want to see him. Even if it was his owner and longest friend, Appa still knew that Aang was definitely different.

The airbender slowly approached the bison. Appa began growling louder and the monk stopped where he was.

"Appa, it's me, Aang." the boy told his animal guide.

Appa knew it was him. That wasn't why he was growling. The bison didn't want him getting near Katara, not unless she wanted him to.

Katara stood up, walking around the bison and letting her hand run across the large animal's fur. She stopped when she was right next to Appa's head, her arms crossed and leaning against the bison.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

Aang shrugged, "Honestly. I don't know." he answered simply, not realizing that what he had said angered her more.

"You really have changed." Katara said harshly, turning her back on him.

Aang held his hand out, "No, I haven't. I just wanna know what happened." Aang explained.

Katara turned back around to face him; scoffing, "Like you don't know."

Aang took a deep breath, "I don't. Last thing I remember was turning my back on you." he explained.

Katara raised her eyebrows, "Good, because that's exactly what you did." Katara began before climbing onto the bison's head. She gripped the bison's reigns, looking down at the bald monk, "And now that's what I'm gonna do to you." she said coldly as she whipped the reigns in the air, saying the usual 'yip, yip' to get the bison flying.

Aang watched in sadness as the bison flew away. He still couldn't remember what he had done, but it became clear that he must have done something that he would've never done intentionally...or at all.

Aang took out his staff from the back of his shirt, using his airbending to open it. The airbender jumped into the air and began following the bison. Aang didn't know what he was gonna do. All he knew right now was that he had to know what he did.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the world, just a few miles away past the Fire Navy Blockade, a war balloon flew through the night sky. It was carrying four passengers, and they were close to completing their goal.<p>

Lu Ten kept the air balloon running, every now and then sending another burst of flames into the furnace. Shin lay with his arms dangling off the side of the balloon while his head rest against it. His mouth was wide open and he was snoring. He had been asleep for a few hours now. Varun was on the floor of the balloon in a sleeping bag. Nianzu leaned against the side of the balloon, his arms crossed.

Lu Ten and Nianzu hadn't spoken for a while now, and there wasn't exactly anything to do on an air balloon.

Lu Ten sighed dramatically, "So...how long have you known?" Lu Ten asked.

Nianzu turned his gaze over to Lu Ten, "Known what?" he asked quizzically.

"About Chang." Lu Ten replied simply.

Nianzu looked away, "Eighteen years." he answered simply.

Lu Ten looked over at Varun, "It must have been hard on him."

Nianzu nodded, "It was. He didn't even mention the swamp until three years after I met him." Nianzu explained.

Lu Ten mouthed 'wow' before opening the furnace, sending another burst of flames into the furnace. He turned his gaze to Nianzu, "So...now that we know where the Fire Relic is, where do you think the Air Relic will be?" he asked curiously.

Nianzu shrugged, "Who knows? All the airbenders are dead, other than me and the Avatar, and they've all been buried. Most likely that book will only tell us where it should be. There's a good chance it won't be there though." Nianzu stated.

Lu Ten nodded in agreement, "True, but...maybe it's held in one of the secret rooms." Lu Ten suggested.

Nianzu instantly became more interested, "Secret rooms?" he asked in disbelief.

Lu Ten nodded, "Yea. When I was looking around the Northern Temple I found this door that had pipes all over it, along with the Air Nomad Insignias." Lu Ten explained, "From what I could see, only an airbender could open them." he finished.

Nianzu stared down at the flood in thought, _Who knows what secrets those rooms could hold. The Air Nomads were the most peaceful, so maybe...they hold more information on those creatures in my dreams._

Nianzu was silent for several minutes before Lu Ten decided to say something.

"What you thinking about?" Lu Ten asked lamely.

Nianzu came out of his thoughts, "Huh? Oh. I was just thinking about the Air Relic, that's all. What it may look like, where it may be, stuff like that."

"Ah, well the only thing I'm concerned about right now is Fire Lord Zuko." Lu Ten admitted.

Nianzu looked at him questionably, "Why?" he asked quizzically.

Lu Ten shrugged, "Well, Fire Lord Zuko is said to visit the Dragon Bone Catacombs a lot now that he runs the Fire Nation." Lu Ten explained.

Nianzu turned his eyes left and right, "And?" he asked.

"Well, what if he catches us?" Lu Ten asked, "If we kill him, let alone hurt him, the Avatar will be on our tail. Right now I bet he's still in Gaoling." Lu Ten explained.

"We won't kill him, you can trust me on that. It's not cause we can't. I just don't want the whole Fire Nation Army coming after us." Nianzu explained.

Lu Ten shrugged, "Still...we don't even have any information on the Spirits. What are we gonna do once we find all the relics?" Lu Ten asked curiously.

Nianzu sighed, "I don't know." he answered simply.

Nianzu hadn't told anyone about the creatures in his dream a few weeks ago. He was hoping the creatures would appear again to help him, but so far he hadn't been dreaming of anything but black. It wasn't a nightmare, but in his dream the whole world was without color. Everything black and white, just like a few years ago when the Moon Spirit was supposedly killed before it was revived. Nianzu didn't pay attention to it though, to him it was just a normal dream of how the world was today. Filled with criminals, murderers, and thieves.

Lu Ten yawned loudly. He was becoming tired and he didn't know how much longer he could stay awake.

Nianzu noticed this, "Why don't you get some sleep. You look like you need it." Nianzu suggested.

Lu Ten turned his gaze to Nianzu, "But if I do, what about the furnace?" Lu Ten asked.

Nianzu shrugged, "I'll just put some of the torches in there. And if not I'll find someplace to land." Nianzu explained.

Lu Ten nodded and he slid down to the ground, crossing his arms and letting his head rest on his shoulders. It wasn't real good for his neck, but there was a limited amount of space in the air balloon so he did his best to stay comfortable.

Nianzu watched as Lu Ten tried to find sleep, and he took out some pieces of wood from their travel bag and threw it into the furnace. He knew he needed to save the wood for fires whenever they had to camp out again, so after tossing in another few pieces of wood he flew the balloon down to a small island. Nianzu didn't want to disturb his companions so he jumped out of the balloon and laid his sleeping bag on the ground. Within a few minutes he found peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In The Spirit World...<strong>_

Deep in the heart of the Spirit World, stood a large palace. It looked a whole lot like Wan Shi Tong's Library. In fact, the library was modeled after this great palace. Inside the palace, stood a celestial calendar, and in front of it was four thrones. On the thrones were four very old men. Except they weren't men, they were spirits.

They called themselves the 'Sunachi', a name long forgotten in the physical world. In fact it was so long forgotten, that no one had heard the name in the last twenty thousand years. In ancient times, the word 'Sunachi' meant 'ruler, emperor, or god.' The Physical World last heard of these ancient Spirits a few years after the fourth Avatar was born.

The Spirit World hadn't even seen these spirits for the last few thousand years. The only spirits that had seen them recently were an obsolete mixture of Spirit and Human. They were dark creatures with glowing violet eyes, sharp claws, white faces, and sharp fangs. And they were called the Manarki. An ancient form of Spirits that were hoping to be the first Humans, but they could never see the light, never see the good. They were dark and evil.

The Sunachi had created them to hopefully fill the empty world of Earth with what they would call the Manarki. Sadly they never got their power to the fullest, and instead of creating creatures that could distinguish good from bad, they were made to serve only their master; but now the only one they would serve was whoever would free them. But after observation, the Sunachi knew there was only one thing that could block their deadly power: The glow of the Avatar.

The glow, which empowers an Avatar with the skill and knowledge of past Avatars, was used to create a cage to hold these creatures. They had been locked in their cages of glowing energy for the last four million years, only two thousand years after the world was formed by the Sunachi.

They each looked around eighty years old, but in fact, they were over five million years old. Each wore the clothing of the four nations. To the very left, sat the Sunachi of Air. His name was Anil. He created everything that had to do with air, including the art of airbending itself. To his right sat the Sunachi of Water. His name was Calder. He created everything having to do with water, including the art of waterbending. To his right was the Sunachi of Earth. His name was Yorick. He actually created the Earth's surface, including earthbending. And at the very end sat the Sunachi of Fire. His name was Vulcan. He created the Earth's core, fire, heat, and of course, firebending.

They were waiting...waiting for a specific date. Every now and then they would look down at the celestial calendar. It was set to a specific date:

第  
>五<br>正  
>月<br>初  
>五<br>燃  
>燒<br>的  
>榮<br>譽  
>龍<br>年

It read, "The Fifth Day of The Fifth Month of The Burning Honor Dragon Year." The Sunachi knew this was the era of the Burning Honor, and that this was the Dragon Year. Now, there was only a few weeks left until this date would come. They were waiting impatiently. This was the moment they had been waiting for the last six million years. The last era of Burning Honor was six million years ago, and now it was coming again. All they had to do was wait...

* * *

><p>Aang had followed Appa back to the house, and he waited for Katara to enter the house before he did. He didn't want her to know he had been following her. He was still trying to figure out what he had done. He knew he was talking about Hakoda before he blacked, so maybe he said something about Hakoda that made her angry. The only thing he wanted to know was what he had said.<p>

During his flight over to the house, he had thought about it a lot, and he came to the conclusion that he shouldn't be mad at Hakoda. True he was still disappointed, but Katara was right. That was no reason to hate him. True, he had lied about Nianzu's location, but Ekna had said he may have brain damage. Maybe he just couldn't remember clearly and he mixed up the cities. Whatever it may be, Aang knew that if he was to keep his family, he had to trust them. No matter what they said, what they did, or what they thought. They were still his family.

Katara had climbed into the house through the window. The monk was a little curious as to why she climbed into the window, but then he thought about Sokka and he smiled. She still had enough liking to him right now that she didn't want Sokka getting mad at him. That at least made him feel a little better, but he still needed to talk to her. So he jumped off the house he had landed on and when she wasn't looking he quietly sneaked into the room. He quietly set his staff down on the bed and approached her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Katara was startled by this and she quickly got up and turned around to see the airbender. She crossed her arms as she moved away from him, gazing at him angrily.

"Get out." she told him angrily.

Aang didn't break eye contact with her. If he was to figure out what he had done, he had to get her to tell him. One way or another.

"No, not until you tell me what happened." Aang said sternly.

Katara broke eye contact with him, "You broke my heart. That's what you did." she said simply, turning her back on him.

Aang was hurt by her words. Could he have really done that? Did he actually say something that broke her heart? Now wasn't the time for Aang to mope about it.

"What did I say?" he asked.

Katara scoffed, turning around to face him, "So what? You just wanna go all over again? Do you really wanna keep fighting with me?" she asked, demanding an answer.

Aang held his hand out, "No, of course I don't." he answered immediately, "I just wanna know what I said. I don't remember a thing." he tried to explain.

Katara could tell that he was really trying to figure out what he had done. She could tell by the look in his eyes. Full of guilt, confusion, sadness, and above all others, love. She turned away from him for several minutes, trying to come to a decision. Eventually, she turned back around the face the monk.

Katara kept her arms crossed, "A few weeks ago you said you'd never let me fall. That you would never let me take the fall. And now, all you've done is made me fall." she told him.

Aang's eyes widened slightly, _I will never let you fall. You will never take the fall._

The words echoed in his head and he suddenly found his mind filling with images that he had never seen before.

_How should I know? He raised you, and he's a liar. What should I expect?_

_You hate my father so much you think I've been lying to you!_

_All I'm saying is that maybe Nianzu isn't the real enemy. Maybe it's your father._

_A month ago, you were the best man I had ever met. And now you're nothing but a big jerk!_

_You think I'm the jerk? I'm not the one who's been lying to you. I'm not the one who left the Southern Tribe to fight in the war just to cover up the pain he was feeling after Kya died. And I'm certainly not the one who left two people to die!_

_No you aren't, but you are the one who has no trust in me, no trust in your family, no trust for anyone right now._

_I bet you wish your mother was here to help you, don't you?_

Now images of Katara attacking him filled his mind. It was only until he had seen himself cuffed to the tree that he came out of his lost memories. His eyes were filling with tears of guilt. Had he really said all those things? What was he becoming? How did he ever be so angry at Katara for even the smallest of seconds to say something that heart-breaking to her?

Katara watched as he fell to his knees and crying softly. At first she thought he was just faking it, but he would never fake crying out of guilt. She knelt down to comfort him, placing her hand on his shaved head and rubbing it softly, bringing him into her arms.

He brought his head out of her shirt, "I-how could I say something like that?" he asked himself. He couldn't believe he would bring Kya into a fight, especially like that.

Katara thought about it for a few seconds and then she had an idea.

"Aang, did you honestly not remember a thing until now?" she asked.

He nodded, "No, I didn't. And I'm sorry for everything I said. I-I don't know what I was thinking." he told her, tears of guilt running down his cheeks.

Katara smiled, kissing him softly on the lips, "I forgive you." she told him lovingly before adding, "I'm sorry I attacked you. I was just so angry at what you had said I wasn't thinking clearly."

He shook his head, "Don't be, you had every right. If you hadn't, I may have done the same to you." he told her, glad that he had been restrained before whatever made him say those things made him attack her.

He took a few moments before adding, "And I had no right to say what I did about your father." he told her, "I realize now that you were right; he was trying to protect me." Aang told her.

Katara gave in to his apology, and nodded for him to continue.

"And, maybe he wasn't intentionally lying about Nianzu's location. Maybe it was the brain damage." Aang finished.

Katara smiled, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the head, "So, you aren't angry with him anymore?" she asked.

Aang shook his head, "No. You were right, I didn't have no trust in my family. No trust in you." he finished, turning his head away from her.

Katara placed her hand on his cheek, turning his head to look at her, "Hey, it's okay. It obviously wasn't the real you."

Aang brushed her hand off him, "It wasn't until now. When your father was attacked then I turned into that...whatever those things are called. And then they started messing with my mind." Aang stated.

Katara was trying to make him feel better, but his guilt wasn't making it easy for her.

"It's okay. We'll get through this." Katara assured him.

He looked into her eyes, "Will we?" he asked.

She smiled lovingly to his gray eyes, "I know we will." she told him.

The waterbender brought him into a loving kiss, and soon it deepened. Their tongues traveled into each other's mouths. This felt nice to them both. It had been days since they expressed their love like this. After what had happened a few hours ago this was a miracle. They soon made it over to the bed. Katara was lying on the bed with Aang on top of her, his hand planted on the bed to keep himself from crushing her.

The kiss deepened quickly and Katara gripped the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. They soon break away to catch their breath. Their breathing heated and heavy. They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Katara told him.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that." Aang told her, smiling lovingly.

With that, Aang kissed her temple, then moved down to her cheek, then her neck; now planting succulent kisses on her skin. She moaned in pleasure at the feeling of his tongue running against her skin. He reached as far down to her collar bone, planting more succulent kisses on her skin. Soon he went back up to capture her lips.

"I...will...always...love...you." Aang said in between each kiss he planted on her lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Spirit World...<strong>_

Even deeper inside the Spirit World stood a large, open area. It looked as if it had been burned to nothing. The grass was black and ashy, the trees had no leaves and slumped to the sides. There were no Spirits this deep in the Spirit World. This part of the Spirit World had been forbidden almost four million years. Only one type of Spirit occupied this area: The Manarki. The only thing that displayed light in this dark part of the mysterious would was a cage made of the glow of the Avatar. Inside, the Manarki were awaiting their escape. The cage was almost as large as Ba Sing Se's upper ring, so it must have held thousands of these long lost creatures.

"We will soon be freed from our cage my brothers." one of the creatures said.

"As long as the boy doesn't betray us." another one stated.

"He will not. I am transmitting most of my energy to keep him focused on the task at hand." The creature said.

They were waiting for Nianzu to free them. Everything depended on Nianzu. If they were to be free Nianzu had to find the relics and find out how to use them. This was their plan to escape. They had been planning this for the last three million years, but only now had they found the right human to be their pawn. All they had to do was wait, wait for a specific date and time.

A few feet across the cage, a celestial calendar hung from a slumped three. It was set to the same date as the Sunachi's calendar.

"Noon of The Fifth Day of The Fifth Month Of The Burning Honor Dragon Year will be the date and time of our escape." The lead Manarki spirit said, smiling sinisterly; letting his long, venomous tongue swirl around in the air. He snarled as the entire part of the world went black, leaving only their evil glowing violet eyes provide light.

* * *

><p><strong>Another successful chapter, at least I hope so. I hope you guys are enjoying the story because it is actually getting into the first major event. As I said before the story will consist of 50 chapters, and you are all probably wondering how 50 chapters connects to there being only 13 chapters and the story seems almost over. Well trust me, it's far from over. Anyway, hope you love the story.<strong>

**Read and Review, I loved all your feedback on the last chapter so don't quit on me now. Thanks for everyone's support.**


	14. Relaxing and Finding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar  
><strong>**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<br>****Relaxing and Finding**

Katara awoke gradually to the sound of humming. The waterbender blinked her eyes several times before becoming aware that she was awake. She could see someone sitting in front of the bed across the room. Her vision was still blurry, but it was soon restored and she could see Aang sitting in the lotus position, humming silently. He was meditating, and Katara smiled. It was nice to see he was meditating again. It meant that he was himself, and that was good news to her.

Now that she and Aang had made up, in a pretty loving way, Aang had been trying to spend more time with her. He had even suggested they go see Iroh at the Jasmine Dragon later on today. Especially since that was one of the things Katara suggested before their fight yesterday.

Katara tried not to disturb him as she lied back down on her pillow, watching as he meditated. She smiled the whole time. Just like a few weeks ago when she had heard his heart beating she was happy just to seem him meditating.

Aang had realized Katara had woken up, and thanks to his earthbending he could feel that she was still on the bed, so he didn't need any reason to come out of his peaceful activity. He knew Katara was enjoying to see him like this, and he continued his meditating.

Suddenly a white face with glowing violet eyes flashed in his head, "_You're gonna die!" _it shouted menacingly.

Aang came out of his meditation and he shrieked, falling onto his back with his legs still crossed. He was in a terrible phase of shock, his breathing was fast and heavy. Katara instantly got off the bed to help him, but when she got to him she became scared. He was looking up at the ceiling, his eyes as wide as they could be. He was still breathing fast and heavily, and Katara took his hand in hers; which he began to squeeze. Katara was hurting a little from his grip, but she ignored it. She knew this wasn't him, something was wrong with him. She could tell, because the same thing that she had noticed in his eyes yesterday was there again. She couldn't really explain it. All she could tell was that something was inside his pupil.

_You're gonna die, _the creature said again.

Now images began filling Aang's mind. Images he had never seen before. In one image, a casket was being lowered into the ground. In another, the world was black and white. In another, Katara was weeping sadly. In another, Aang was fighting her. One image showed a man who had an ice spear lodged into his back, and another showed a sword fight between Sokka and some man. In one, Aang was destroying a building.

The terrible images continued forever. His breathing became quicker and his grip tightened on Katara's hand. Katara could hear his heart beating rapidly and a small tear began forming in her eye. She didn't know what was happening, and it was really scaring her.

After another image, which showed a man with a thin beard hanging on the bottom of his chin, he heard something say: _The Last Airbender_.

Aang's quick breathing slowed down, and his heart rate seemed to slow more than normal. He breathed deeply and his eyes closed.

Aang's eyes suddenly shot open and he gasped loudly. He moaned weakly before turning his gaze to her, "I'm okay." he said simply, smiling.

Katara was relieved he was okay and brought him into a deep hug. She couldn't explain what had happened, but right now it didn't matter. He was okay, and that little scare had almost taken the life out of her.

They broke away and the waterbender stared into his eyes, "What happened?" she asked him.

Aang broke eye contact with her, "I-I honestly don't know." he told her softly before turning his gaze back at her, "Let's not worry about it. It's over and we shouldn't dwell on it." he told her.

Katara wasn't completely satisfied with his reaction, but she agreed. They shouldn't dwell on it. As long as he was okay, that was all that mattered. But she had to think, she had noticed something in his eyes again. Was it really him again? She had to be sure. She wasn't going to risk mistaking the real him for...whatever those things were.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked as she helped him off the floor.

He smiled at how worried she was about him, "I'm sure." he assured.

Katara broke eye contact thoughtfully before looking into his eyes, biting her lip, "Are you sure you're _you_?" Katara asked,

Aang chuckled softly, "What do you mean am I sure I'm _me_?" he asked questionably.

She bit her lip, "I mean, are you sure you're the real you right now. Like you said you weren't you yesterday." she explained.

Aang thought about it for a few minutes, making sure he wasn't angry in any way. Fortunately, he didn't feel angry at all, and he sighed in relief. He was glad, that meant he was still himself. He walked over to Katara, pulling her into a deep hug and loving kiss.

"I'm still here," he told her, capturing her lips again, "and I always will be." he finished, tilting his head down so that their foreheads were touching.

He could barely remember any of the images he had seen in his head, but he was glad he couldn't. He didn't want to. The few moments he had seen them scared the life out of him. He didn't want to remember them, especially tell Katara about them. She was already worried about him, he couldn't bring himself to worry her more. After that, he suggested they get dressed and go ahead and head for Iroh's teashop.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the world, the sun was just now setting. An old Fire Nation War Balloon flew through the air, approaching the Fire Nation Capital City. On it were four benders, Nianzu, Varun, Lu Ten, and Shin. They had been traveling for two days straight. Nianzu hadn't allowed them to land, but he had his reasons. For some reason he felt as if he had a time limit. He didn't know why, but he had been a bit harsh with his friends lately, but they didn't care. They all thought Nianzu was just getting a little tense about their mission.<p>

Nianzu peeked over the side of the balloon. He could see the Capital City just a few miles away, and most importantly he could see the Fire Sages Capital Temple. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out any guards. But since they were too far away, he could only make out small dots that may have just been torches.

He brought his head back into the balloon and turned his attention to Lu Ten.

"Lu Ten, guide the balloon back down to land. We'll have to travel the rest of the way on foot." Nianzu told him.

Lu Ten nodded and grabbed the rope with opened the top valve of the balloon, causing it to slowly descend. A few minutes later they landed and they all hopped out of the air balloon. Nianzu left his staff in the air balloon. He didn't want to risk losing it and someone finding it and tracking him down with a Shirshu. Lu Ten made sure he grabbed the book. He hadn't shown everybody the relic yet. It kept slipping his mind so he figured now would be the best time to show them it.

He flipped through the pages until he found the relic, "Okay, it should be in a room with these markings." He told them, showing these calligraphic symbols: 消防主鯊魚室, which read: 'The Room of Fire Lord Mako.'

Shin crossed his arms, "Okay, but what does it look like?" he asked.

Lu Ten showed him the picture. It was a necklace with the Firebending symbol hanging from the string that went around the wearer's neck.

"Like this." Lu Ten said simply, "It is said that Fire Lord Mako was the first Fire Lord, and the first firebender to live in the Fire Nation." Lu Ten explained.

Varun raised in eyebrow in confusion, "I though the Sun Warriors were the first firebenders to live in the Fire Nation." he stated.

Lu Ten shook his head, "They were the first firebenders, but Mako was the first one to live in the Fire Nation. And since he could bend fire, he was declared ruler of this country." Lu Ten explained.

Shin rolled his eyes, "Fascinating, now can we please just get this over with?" he asked annoyingly.

Nianzu placed a hand on the earthbender's shoulder, "Yea, but I must warn you guys, we can't let anybody spot us." Nianzu told them.

Varun crossed his arms, "But what if somebody does catch us? How are we gonna get to the balloon before we're captured?" he asked curiously.

Nianzu smiled, "Already got that covered. Thanks to Lu Ten, we know a secret tunnel under the temple that leads right out of the city. It should lead us to the path that leads to the city." he explained.

Varun nodded, "I guess having a retired general around comes in handy." he began before adding, "No offense."

Lu Ten smiled, "None taken. Let's just go find that relic." he said cheerfully.

Nianzu smiled, "Yep. We better get going, before we get caught." Nianzu said. With that they began walking up the path that led to the Capital City. Nianzu had a bad feeling about this though. He felt like something was going to go wrong. Like the relic may not be there or that the room would be booby trapped. But he pushed these feeling aside, they were throwing him off task and were distracting him from staying focused.

* * *

><p>Aang and Katara walked through the courtyard of the Jasmine Dragon, their arms linked. They had completely forgotten about what had happened earlier, and to them that was a good thing. They didn't want to think about it. All they wanted to do right now was be together and visit their old friend, Iroh. They approached the entrance of the shop, where a waiter awaited to seat them.<p>

"Table for two, please." Katara said simply.

The waiter bowed respectively to the couple and led them to a table near the front of the shop. There were menus already placed on the table, listing many types of teas and, to their surprise, types of rice, noodles, and other delicacies. The exchanged glances before looking back at their menus.

The place hadn't changed much in the last three years. It still had pictures of dragons hanging off the walls, and carvings of dragons. The only noticeable change to the shop, was that it now had pillars with dragons wrapping around them in each corner of the shop.

A few minutes later, another waiter came to take their order. Both Aang and Katara ordered the noodles and Jasmine tea. The waiter wrote down their order and took their menus before heading back into the kitchen.

The couple exchanged loving glances before looking around the shop. Aang turned his gaze back to Katara, "I wonder how Iroh's been." he said.

Katara shrugged slightly, "I'm sure he'll be glad to see us." she told him.

Aang chuckled softly, "Yea, no doubt." he smirked.

A few moments later, Iroh came out of the kitchen with a tray of food and tea. He hadn't changed much. His beard was still the same length and color, and he had actually lost a little weight. Other than that, he was still the same chubby, wise, funny old man. He brought the tray over to Aang and Katara's table, and it wasn't until he handed them their order that he noticed them.

He smiled, "Aang, Katara!" he said in surprise, "It's great to see you two." he said joyfully.

Aang laughed softly, "It great to see you too."

Iroh set the tray down on an empty table beside Aang and Katara's, "Mind if I join you?" he asked politely.

"Of course. That's the whole reason we came." Katara told the man.

Iroh chuckled softly, "I guess you're right." he said as he pulled out a chair and sat in it.

"So, what brings you guys to Ba Sing Se?" Iroh asked.

Aang turned his gaze to Katara. He didn't know if she wanted him to tell Iroh about her father or not. She sent him a loving smile, telling him that she didn't care if he did or not.

Aang heard her unspoken answer and turned his gaze back to Iroh, "We're tracking a man who attacked Hakoda a few weeks ago." Aang explained.

Iroh was in disbelief, "Is he okay?" he asked worriedly.

"He will be. He was in a coma for a few weeks, but right now he's just finishing his healing. He was beat up pretty bad." Katara explained.

"I hope he's okay." Iroh said worriedly.

"We do too." Aang told him.

"Do you have any idea where he may be?" Iroh asked, "I'd be happy to send a few White Lotus members out to search for them." Iroh offered.

Katara shook her head, "Thanks for the offer, but we really don't need it. We don't even know what he looks like, so we hope that he makes himself noticeable."

Iroh nodded, "I understand. Just know that I'd be happy to help in any way." Iroh told them.

"We know. Thanks, Iroh." Aang began. He took a sip of his tea before continuing, "So what have you been up to?" he asked.

Iroh shrugged, "Not much. Mostly I've just been working in the shop, improving it, and making new options for the menus." he explained. "What about you too?" he asked.

Katara and Aang exchanged loving glances, "Not much. Mostly we've been hanging out in the Southern Tribe and just enjoying being with each other." Katara explained.

"So have you talked to my nephew lately?" he asked.

They both shook their heads, "No, actually we haven't; not since his wedding that is. He's been real busy being Fire Lord and we don't wanna bother him." Katara told the man.

Iroh accepted their answer, "You're right, he probably is busy." Iroh said in disappointment.

Iroh missed his nephew. He hadn't seen him for two years., and Zuko was like his son now. Especially now that his son, Lu Ten, was gone; Zuko was like his own.

Iroh told them that he had to get back to the kitchen after a waiter told him that a customer wanted his famous Jasmine Tea, which only he knew had to make. Aang and Katara finished their tea and noodles and said goodbye to their friend and headed back to the house.

* * *

><p>Back in the dark part of the Spirit World, the creatures still remained in their cage of glowing light. Considering there were thousands of Manarki creatures, and they were just exiled spirits, they never had actual names. Only two Manarki spirits had actual names. The lead Manarki, which was given his position for coming up with the plan of escape, was named Tomark. The other Manarki Spirit, who had the most energy to perform hard tasks, was named Xin. They didn't look any different from the others, but they were still the lead creatures.<p>

Tomark turned his head to Xin, "I believe the time is now. For us to be able to escape in two weeks, we must absorb more energy."

Xin nodded, "You are correct. We must drain the Spirit World's energy if we are to escape."

Tomark nodded and smiled, "We will show this world that nobody is really what they seem." he finished.

After that, Xin stretched his hands out of the cage, planting his sharp nails into the ground. He grunted and a surge of violet light traveled from his head, down to his arms, and through his fingernails. The wave of energy traveled through the ground of the entire Spirit World.

Tomark smiled, "Excellent." he finished.

The surge of energy traveled throughout the Spirit World, and the waves continued forever. Spirits all across the Spirit World watched as the energy traveled, and they were curious as to what it may be. Suddenly they all felt something surge through their bodies and they began groaning weakly, slowly falling down to the ground.

On the other side of the Spirit World, inside the palace of the Sunachi, the surge of energy continued. The Sunachi watched as the energy didn't phase them. Their power was too great for it to do so, and they used their power to prevent the energy from entering the palace and draining their own energy in the case that the energy became stronger.

They looked up and smiled, "We will solve this problem." they said simply.

* * *

><p>In the Dragon Bone Catacombs of the Fire Sages capital temple, Nianzu and his team roamed the dragon-skull-decorated hallway. They had gotten into the catacombs a little over two hours ago, and now they were searching for the Fire Relic. They didn't know how long they would have to look, but considering they were looking for the room of the first Fire Lord, they figured they would be looking for a while.<p>

Nianzu kept gazing left and right, reading the markings on the doors. He was starting to get impatient. He knew it would take a while to find the room, but two hours was just ridiculous to him. Shin just wasn't paying attention, as usual. He was just following his companions down the hallway. The earthbender didn't feel like reading all this ancient calligraphy. Right now, all he wanted to do was rough somebody up.

Varun followed Nianzu down the hallway. He too was getting impatient, but right now he didn't want to show it. He just wanted to find this relic and leave. They continued roaming the hallway for what felt like another two hours, but they couldn't tell how long it had really been.

* * *

><p>Just outside the Dragon Bone Catacombs, Zuko roamed the large temple. He had changed a little in the last three years. Though you couldn't see it by looking at him, he had gotten a little stronger. His face had changed slightly. Now instead of looking like a sixteen-year-old, he looked more of a nineteen-year-old. His hair had gotten a little longer, but because of his ponytail that held his crown it wasn't really noticeable. He still had small strands of hair out of place at the top of his forehead, but he preferred it like that.<p>

He and Mai had gotten married about two years ago, and they were happy to be together. Mai hadn't changed much either. She was still the same, but she had also changed slightly due to being nineteen years old.

Now that he was in charge of the Fire Nation, he had ceased the teaching of children that the Fire Nation was greater than the other Four Nations. Now, instead of just learning of the Fire Nation, children learned the history of all the Four Nations. And that made him feel better about his kingdom.

The firebender approached the White Lotus symbol in the middle of the courtyard. He performed a firebending technique which sent fire into the floor, revealing a secret staircase that led to the Dragon Bone Catacombs.

He did this regularly. He liked to learn more about his nation. Learn the true history, not the history that so many were taught after Fire Lord Sozin started the war. He walked down the staircase and began roaming the hallways of the dragon decorated tunnel.

* * *

><p>Nianzu and his team were still searching through the tunnels. Nianzu was now about to lose his patience. Normally he would have more, like he did in the Cave of Two Lovers, but this was a whole different scenario. In the cave, they only had to search one room, but here they would have to search what seemed to be at least five miles worth of tunnels.<p>

Shin groaned irritatedly, "Look, I don't know about you but I'm getting tired of all this!" he said a bit loudly.

Nianzu shot his head back, "Tired of what?" he demanded.

Shin raised his arms in the air, "This! We've been down here for hours and we're not even close to finding this room." he stated.

Nianzu frowned as he approached the earthbender, "Look, I'm getting pretty annoyed of it too, but we're doing this for a good cause. And besides, once we're done we'll be rich, thanks to these gemstones." Nianzu explained, "So unless you wanna leave and try to find work someplace else, just go along with what we're doing, okay." Nianzu told him.

Shin growled irritably, "Fine." he said simply, "But can we please pick up the pace?" he begged.

Nianzu ignored his question and returned to his front position and the group continued walking.

About a half hour later, Lu Ten was able to recognize the markings on a door. He quickly approached the door, comparing the door's markings to the markings in his book. He smiled and turned to look at Nianzu.

"We found it." Lu Ten told him cheerfully. With that, Lu Ten placed his hand on the door where the Fire Nation insignia was and sent a wave of heat into the door. The door opened slowly and loudly, and a cloud of dust blew out into the hallway. Clearly the door hadn't been opened for centuries, so the group wasn't surprised by the amount of dust that flowed through the air.

They all coughed as dust entered their mouths and noses. The dust really bothered them, but after a few coughs and a sneeze or two, they entered the room. At the end of the room there was a table with a vase on it. Nianzu, Varun, and Shin were curious as to where the Fire Lord's casket or coffin may be. Lu Ten had noticed this, and was glad to be able to tell his companions how the Fire Nation treated their deceased.

"Unlike the other four nations, the Fire Nation cremates their lost people. Once the funeral service is over, the Fire Sages would burn the body of the deceased man or woman in front of the crowd as a sign of respect and to show the deceased that their friends and family were thinking of them." Lu Ten explained.

Shin raised an eyebrow, "So, there's no body?" he asked, assuring he wouldn't have to look at a man who had been dead for centuries.

Lu Ten sighed annoyingly, "No, there's no body." he assured in annoyance.

Nianzu was glad to hear this. Just like in the cave, he didn't want to disturb somebody's dead body. They immediately began searching after that, and to their surprise it didn't take long to find the relic.

The relic was inside an indent in the table that was shaped just like the necklace. It looked exactly like the Firebending symbol, with a red gemstone in the middle. Nianzu lifted it off the table and gave it to Lu Ten.

"I believe you deserve to hold onto this one." Nianzu said as he handed Lu Ten the relic. Lu Ten smiled and thanked Nianzu before putting the necklace around his neck. With that, they left the room.

"Now all we have to do is find that tunnel." Varun stated.

"There should be an entrance to it down this hallway." Lu Ten told the waterbender, pointing down a hallway that went left.

Suddenly, they began hearing someone's footsteps approaching and they panicked. The footsteps grew louder and they saw a man's shadow come around the corner. A few seconds later, the man revealed himself around the corner. It was Fire Lord Zuko. He stared at the men in shock.

"Hey, who gave you permission to be down here!" he demanded.

"Ohhh, crap." Nianzu said in shock as he began moving back slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know that it didn't take long for them to find the Fire Relic once they found the room, but I honestly can't say that it would've been any harder. I hope you guys liked that I added Iroh into the story.<strong>

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Please continue to read and review. Until Monday...maybe. My brother's birthday is on Saturday so I won't be able to write much.**


	15. Attack of the Capital

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**May I suggest something to listen to while reading this? Go on Youtube and look up: Ray Ventura - ça vaut mieux que d'attraper la scarlatine. It should be the first video. It has white text and a pink background.**

**It's a good song for almost every part of this chapter. Some people may not be able to read while listening to music, but I can and it helps me write. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<br>****Attack of the Capital**

"Ohhh**, **crap." Nianzu said in shock as he began moving back slowly.

He knew something was gonna go wrong, but now wasn't the time to be complaining about it. Right now he had to figure out a way to get out of here. He just hoped Lu Ten knew where the secret tunnel was.

Zuko stared at the men angrily, taking a fierce bending stance, "Answer me!" he ordered loudly, "Who gave you permission to be down here?" he demanded.

Nianzu turned his head back slightly, keeping his eye on the Fire Lord, "I'm gonna distract him. When I give the signal, run." he told them, whispering gently.

"What's the signal?" Varun asked, but Nianzu didn't answer. He just turned his head back to look at the Fire Lord.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Who gave you permission to be down here?" he repeated.

Suddenly, Nianzu sent a strong blast of air at the Fire Lord, causing him to slam into the wall. Zuko fell to the floor. The hard surface of the wall had hurt his back badly.

"Haul ass!" Nianzu shouted as he began running.

Varun, Lu Ten, and Shin followed closely behind, "That's the most self-explanatory signal I've ever heard!" Lu Ten exclaimed as he followed Nianzu down the hallway.

Zuko got up. His back was still hurting, but he had to ignore it. He had to catch these intruders. Now that they had attacked him, they were an enemy of the state. Zuko began running after them. He was able to get a good look at the intruders before he was attacked, but right now he had to do his best to stop them.

As he ran, Zuko sent numerous fire jabs at the intruders. Lu Ten could hear the fire approaching and he stopped, turning around and blocking the fire.

"Lu Ten, hurry up!" Nianzu shouted after him.

Lu Ten turned back around and followed his team, "I'll cover you guys!" he shouted after them.

Nianzu just nodded and turned his head back to see where he was going, "We'll have to get out of here the regular way." Nianzu told his team.

Varun's face filled with worry, "But what about the guards and Fire Sages?" he asked.

"We'll just have to fight our way through them." he told his long time friend.

Suddenly, Shin had an idea for once, "Guys, I got an idea." he told them.

With that he stomped his foot on the ground, making an earth wave out of the ground which they were standing on, "This should make us go faster." he said, smiling deviously.

They all got behind Shin as he began making the earth wave move forward. It was going fast, but not fast enough. Zuko was still right behind them. He was growing tired, but he couldn't give up.

The Fire Lord began sending more fierce fire jabs at the intruders, which Lu Ten blocked easily. Nianzu stood beside Lu Ten, sending blasts of air that he hoped would knock down the Fire Lord, but instead he just kept charging through them. He knew how to defend himself against an airbender, but he couldn't help but notice that the air seemed stronger than normal. He tried to ignore this and focus on the intruders, but he just couldn't.

"There!" Shin shouted, pointing at the spiraling staircase ahead of them.

Shin turned to face his friends who were trying to get the fire lord off balance, "When I say jump, jump." he told them.

They all nodded and they took their attention off the Fire Lord who was growing tired of running. He began slowing down, his energy was depleting fast since he was bending while still sprinting at the same time.

Shin had a focused expression on his face, unlike usual. He was determining when would be the right time to jump. A few seconds later, he decided the time was now.

"Jump!" he shouted. With that, the group jumped backwards and the earth wave continued, smashing into the spiral staircase. It was damaged badly as stone from the steps fell to the bottom of the tunnel.

Nianzu's jaw hung open, "What the crap did you do that for?" he demanded as they began running towards the collapsed staircase.

"So he can't follow us." Shin responded.

Nianzu groaned angrily, "He's a firebender! He can just use his firebending for an extra boost when he jumps!" Nianzu told the earthbender in anger.

Shin's self-accomplished face changed to a humiliated one, "Oh." he said sheepishly.

Nianzu used his airbending to get ahead of Shin, "I'll help you guys up." he told them. Once he reached the staircase, he jumped up using his airbending. Once he was back in the courtyard he laid down on the ground and reached his hand down the tunnel, "Give me your hands." he told them.

Varun was first and he grabbed Nianzu's hand, using his other hand to grab the airbender's wrist. Nianzu strained as he pulled Varun up out of the tunnel. Once Varun was within distance, he threw his leg over the edge to help pull himself over. Once he was up, he moved away so that Nianzu could get Lu Ten out.

Zuko was closing in on them, breathing heavily. He was growing tired and he hoped that one of the Fire Sages would stop them.

Nianzu held his hand out for Shin, "You're turn big boy." he told the earthbender.

Shin shook his head, "I'll get up on my own." he told the airbender before using his earthbending to shoot himself up into the air. Once he was in the courtyard with the rest of his friends, they began running to the exit of the temple.

Zuko finally reached the staircase, and with the little energy he had left he used his firebending to lift him out of the tunnel. He began running after them. His breathing was deeper and his heart was pounding fiercely.

Nianzu turned his head to see the Fire Lord still chasing after them. He had an idea. He was gonna try and airbending move that he had been practicing for years now. It was real difficult, and he figured now was the time to see if he had mastered it. He jumped up in the air, swirling two times while his hands were producing a strong current of air. He swirled a third time, landing on his feet and sending a strong, thick current of air towards the firebender.

The air struck Zuko hard and he found himself being flung across the courtyard, slamming into a pillar; causing it to crack slightly.

A Fire Sage had seen his ruler get thrown into the pillar and instead of going after his attackers, he rushed to his assistance. He helped Zuko up, hearing him groan in pain.

Zuko looked up at the Fire Sage, "Go after them." Zuko ordered weakly.

"Yes, your Majesty." the Fire Sage said and he stood up and began chasing after the intruders, "Fire Sages, we have intruders who have attacked the Fire Lord!" he shouted. Fire Sages began coming out of rooms of the temple, seeing the intruders and now running after them.

Nianzu looked back, seeing tens of Fire Sages chasing after them. His face filled with worry and he began running faster, "How are we gonna get to the air balloon now?" he asked as he ran alongside Lu Ten.

Lu Ten turned his gaze to Nianzu, "How should I know?" he asked.

"Because you're the smart one!" Nianzu answered.

Lu Ten turned his gaze back to where he was running, "Best chose is to just keep running until we get out of the city." he answered.

Nianzu groaned. He was losing his energy from running so much, but if he stopped he would be recognized. If he allowed that to happen, the Fire Nation would hunt him down for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Back in the Spirit World, Xin still had his nails sunk into the ground of the Spirit World, sending his energy draining waves across the world. He was growing stronger. The energy from the Spirit World was making him stronger every minute. Right now, Tomark was ready to start the second phase of his plan.<p>

"Xin, do you have enough energy yet?" Tomark asked.

Xin snarled and smiled, "Yes, but I can only keep it open for a minute." he told Tomark.

Tomark smiled, "Good." he said simply before turning around to face his brothers, "We need two volunteers for an important mission." he announced.

Two Manarki creatures approached their leaders, "We will do it." they said at the same time.

Tomark smiled and nodded, "Good." he said before turning back to Xin, "Open the cage." he ordered.

Xin brought his sharp nails from out of the ground, and gripped two bars of their cage of light. He sent a burst of violet energy from his head, down his arms, through his nails and into the bars. Bursts of lightning began striking the ground around the cage as Xin began bending the bars of light. The lightning continued. From what Tomark could tell, this was an effect of the powerful energy. Xin was shouting from the energy he was putting into this task. It had taken a week to gain this much energy, and now it was all being put into this one task. The bars began to bend slightly and Xin shouted louder, sending more energy into the task.

The bars bended more and more, and soon there was a five-foot hole in between the two bars. Xin quickly jumped out of the cage, following Tomark and their two volunteers. It took them all a minute to get out, and once the second volunteer had escaped, the bars returned to their original state, but the lightning continued. The energy released into the bars caused a physical reaction in both the Spirit and Physical Worlds.

Tomark turned around to look at his still captured brothers, "We will return for you my brothers." With that he turned around and smiled sinisterly, "Try to imprison us now, Sunachi!" he shouted as he began running towards the Sunachi's Palace.

* * *

><p>In the Physical World, a huge storm had come out of nowhere. Lightning was striking in the sky and rain was pouring down hard. Nianzu and his team were still running, but they were running out of energy. They fled into an alley to regain their breath. They were breathing heavily and raggedly. Lu Ten couldn't help but notice that the storm had come out of nowhere.<p>

"You know, usually storms like this don't just come out of nowhere." he stated.

Nianzu shot Lu Ten an irritated look, "Right now, I don't care about the weather! All I care about is getting out of here _alive_!" he shouted.

Suddenly, a burst of lightning struck a building just across the alleyway and it caught fire. Debris began falling into the alley and the four benders quickly ran out of the alleyway just before a large amount of debris fell.

Nianzu looked up at the flaming building in shock, "Okay, now I care about the weather!" he shouted.

The Fire Sages were catching up to the four benders and they began launching fire jabs at the intruders. Varun quickly jumped in front of his friends, bending the water that was falling to create a large wall made of water. The fire just went out as it hit the water and small amounts of steam formed as they did so.

Shin threw his arm up and shouted cheerfully, "They can't get us!" he shouted.

Lu Ten turned around and his face filled with surprise, "Maybe they can't, but _they_ will!" he shouted.

Nianzu, Varun, and Shin turned around to see the Royal Procession, the firebenders in charge of protecting the Royal Family of the Fire Nation, running towards them.

Nianzu gulped. For once, he had actually been afraid. He was never this afraid of anything. He felt as if he would die right now, that he had no other choice but to just surrender. But he couldn't, not with the lives of those trapped creatures at stake. If he died, who knows how long it would take for someone else to free them?

He tossed these feelings aside. He wasn't going to give up, not yet. He was so close to completing his mission.

"How are we going to stop them?" Varun asked.

Nianzu turned his attention to Varun, "We have a firebender, don't we?" he said simply before turning his gaze to Lu Ten.

Lu Ten nodded, "But, I'm just gonna hold them off. I'm not to kill or hurt them, understand." Lu Ten said sternly.

Nianzu smiled slightly with a understanding look, "Fine, but make sure you can hold them off long enough." Nianzu said sternly.

Lu Ten nodded and began sending large fire jabs at the Royal Procession. They easily blocked the fire and sent their own bursts of fire at the firebender. Lu Ten simply blocked this fire, and he continued doing what he was doing earlier. The Royal Procession did the same. This continued for several minutes while Varun, Shin, and Nianzu kept the Royal Sages busy. The team was slowly moving to the exit of the Capital City.

* * *

><p>In the Spirit World, the thousands of creatures awaited to be freed. And in their minds, they could see Nianzu's team fighting the Fire Nation. They seemed to need help, so one of the creatures decided to speak out for his leaders.<p>

"We must help the team. Make the firebender more fierce, have him destroy those benders!" the creature shouted.

The creatures all agreed, and using their combined energy they were able to transmit their own will into Lu Ten.

* * *

><p>Lu Ten continued keeping the Royal Procession busy, still launching fire jabs at them. Suddenly his eyes glowed violet and he smiled sinisterly, sending some fierce firebending at the Royal Procession. He knelt to the ground, spinning around and sending a large wave of fire out of his feet. The fire was huge as it approached the Procession, they all had to block to fire to prevent it from hitting any of them and they began sending more fierce firebending moves.<p>

Lu Ten used his bending to jump up in the air and send large fire jabs at the Procession. Many of them were caught off guard and fell to the ground as the rain poured down on them. Lu Ten landed on the ground, bringing a large streak of fire with him. The fire took out many of the Processions. Suddenly, a alarm began ringing and Lu Ten could hear a man speaking through a megaphone.

"This is a Code Red Situation! All Royal Processions and Fire Nation Army Soldiers are to apprehend four Intruders who are charged with the attempted murder of Fire Lord Zuko!" A man shouted through a megaphone.

Lu Ten's eyes glowed a bright white color and groaned weakly. He didn't know what had just happened, so he just followed his friends. Nianzu, Varun, Shin, and Lu Ten were now approaching the exit of the Capital City.

"We're almost there!" Nianzu shouted as they ran through the exit of the city.

Dozens of firebenders followed them through the exit, along with many Fire Sages, and a few members of the Royal Procession. The rest of the procession was guarding Zuko and helping him to safety.

Nianzu looked back just as they got to the balloon. The firebenders weren't taking any chances of letting them escape as they began sending large balls of fire at the four men. Nianzu jumped into the balloon.

"Come on, come on!" he repeated as Lu Ten shot fire into the furnace. It wasn't heating up fast enough, and the firebenders were getting closer.

"I can't make it inflate any faster!" Lu Ten shouted.

Nianzu growled and began sending currents of air to the top of the balloon. It began inflating faster and faster, and soon it was taking off.

"Do not let them escape!" a firebender shouted.

The air balloon began leaving the capital, with large balls of fire following close behind. Nianzu knew that if this continued they would eventually be shot down, so he turned his attention to Varun and Lu Ten.

"Hold them off! Varun, use you waterbending to stop those fireballs! Lu Ten, take them out!" he shouted as he guided the air balloon away from the city.

Shin wanted to have a part in this escape, so he took a large block from out of his bag and placed it on the edge of the balloon between Varun and Lu Ten.

Varu stared at the block then at Shin, "What the crap are you gonna do with that?" he asked as he used his bending to stop the fireballs that were close to hitting them.

Shin shot Varun a devious smile, "Just watch. I learned this technique in the army. They call it 'The Earth Gun'." Shin told the waterbender.

Shin backed away from the block, bringing his hands up in the air. He then shot his hands forward towards the firebenders below. The block began shooting small, sharp pellets through the air. Everywhere, firebenders were hit by the sharp pellets as they sunk deep into their skin; either killing them instantly or taking them out. A man was just about to send a burst of fire when the pellets stabbed into his arm and through his heart. He spun around, falling on his face and dying.

Varun stared in amazement at the weapon's effects, "That is probably the best technique you've ever learned!" he shouted in amazement.

Shin smiled, "It ain't as good as beating someone up, but it sure fills the void." Shin exclaimed.

Down below, an Imperial Firebender used his fingertips to aim for the balloon above. He needed just one good, small, and accurate shot if he was going to stop these intruders. He suddenly sent a small flame towards the balloon. The flame threw through the air like a microscopic-sized comet. The flame shot straight through the balloon, making a small hole in the balloon which was singed. The balloon began losing air pressure and slowly began to descend.

Nianzu stared up as the balloon began descending, "Oh great." he exclaimed.

Lu Ten gazed at the hole before turning his attention to Nianzu, "There's a hole in the balloon. We can't fly!" he shouted.

Nianzu stared up at the balloon for several moments before coming up with an idea.

He smiled deviously, "This is an air balloon, so lets give it some air." he said simply. With that began sending currents of air into the balloon. He was doing this to save them some time. All they had to do was get past the Great Gates of Azulon and they would be home free.

"We're passing the Royal Plaza!" Lu Ten shouted.

"We're gonna make it!" Varun exclaimed cheerfully. But his happiness soon ended when Fire Nation tanks began coming out of the tunnels of the plaza.

"These guys aren't gonna give up, are they?" Shin said.

Lu Ten nodded slightly, "No, they aren't."

The Fire Nation tanks began launching large fireballs towards the air balloon. Varun had to gather water from the sea below so that he could cover the entire air balloon, but the tanks weren't going to let that stop them. Now it seemed that soldiers were manning the battlements. Fire from the harpoons were launching fiercely at the air balloon.

Nianzu continued sending currents into the balloon, but the hole was burning larger and larger. They were lucky just to make it this far, but now it seemed impossible to escape. Tanks, battlements, Imperial Firebenders, and the Fire Sages were all going after them, and all they had was an air balloon.

Lu Ten watched as the Fire Nation Army launched fire at them. He had one more trick up his sleeve; but he didn't know if he could bring himself to do it. It was the deadliest firebending technique he had ever learned, and he had never fully used it's strength. Finally, he was able to bring himself to do it. It's the only thing he could do to help him and his friends escape.

Lu Ten turned his gaze to Shin and Varun, "Give me some room!" he told them.

Shin and Varun moved from their spots, while still using their bending. Lu Ten held out his two index fingers, moving them in a circular motion around his body. Lightning began forming in his finger tips and he made a ring of lightning in front of him. He shot his hand forward and the ring of lightning shot forward, taking out most of the tanks in the Plaza.

Shin and Varun stared in awe, "When did you learn that?" Varun asked loudly.

"You'd be surprised what they teach generals. Or at least try to teach." Lu Ten explained.

A few moments later, they flew over the Great Gates of Azulon. They all breathed a sigh of relief. They made it, and that was enough for them. They hoped they would never have to go through anything like that again.

Nianzu leaned against the side of the balloon which was now floating in the water. The balloon was floating on the surface of the water, but the carrier was still afloat. Suddenly he had an idea to get to the next island.

He turned his gaze to Varun, "Varun, cut the balloon off." he ordered.

Varun simply nodded and bended some water from the sea and cut the ropes which were keeping the balloon connected to the basket which held the four benders.

Shin shot Nianzu a curious look, "Why'd you have him do that?" he asked curiously.

Nianzu tilted his head left then back, "It can't fly anymore. So what's the use of keeping the extra weight? We can just use this thing as a boat now." Nianzu explained.

"Ahhh, very resourceful, Nianzu." Lu Ten complemented.

Nianzu smirked, "Thanks. Now Varun, you can use your waterbending to help us sail this thing." Nianzu told his friend.

"You got it." Varun said. With that he began moving his wrists back and forth, making small waves push the basket through the sea. They didn't know where they were going, but right now, anywhere other than the Capital was a good place to go.

* * *

><p>Back in the Capital, Zuko was back in the Palace where Mai was helping him into his room. He was hurt, but not badly. At the most he had a fractured spine. Right now he was just waiting to hear that his attackers had been apprehended. Mai helped him onto the bed, keeping her hand behind his head as she laid him down gently. He groaned in pain before smiling at his wife.<p>

"Thank you, Mai." he told her.

Mai smiled slightly and leaned her head down to kiss him lovingly, "I'm just glad you're okay. But right now you need to rest."

Zuko smiled and nodded, sighing. A few moments later, a knock came to the door. Mai opened the door to see a Royal Guard. Mai let the guard in and he walked over to the Fire Lord.

"Sir, it pains me to say this, but the intruders escaped." he told Zuko.

Zuko groaned, "Are you taking any actions to go after them?" he asked.

"Right now sir, we are ordering all the authorities of the Fire Nation to be on the look out. They won't be able to leave the country, but they may be hard to find." The guard explained.

Zuko closed his eyes and nodded, "Guard, send a letter to Avatar Aang. Tell him that he needs to come to the Fire Nation immediately. I'm afraid I have some disturbing news for him."

The guard eyed the Fire Lord curiously, "And what is that, my lord?"

"One of them was an airbender." Zuko told the guard before adding, "But don't put that in the letter. I want to tell him personally." Zuko finished.

The guard bowed, "As you wish, sire." With that, the guard left the Fire Lord and Fire Lady; heading for the messenger's tower to learn of the Avatar's location and send him the requested letter.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this chapter. I like revealing more of the Manarki's plan in each chapter. It makes readers want to read the next chapter. Anyway, we're getting to the main event of this story and I think it's gonna be pretty unexpected.<strong>

**Anyway, please continue to like us on Facebook. Continue to read and, most of all, review.**


	16. Last Day of Peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar  
><strong>**Enjoy :)**

**Okay, now I know you might be a little disappointed when I say this, but we aren't gonna see a lot of what Aang and Katara are doing. Sorry, right now I haven't really got any ideas for any Kataang fluff, so I just went with basics. I apologize, but writer's block is poisoning me. On the plus side I am revealing more of Shin. That's a plus right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:<br>****Last Day of Peace**

Back in Ba Sing Se, Aang and Katara sat underneath a tree. Katara was sitting, curled up on Aang's lap, her head resting on his shoulder. Her left arm was wrapped around his body while her right hand was holding the shoulder that her head was not currently using. His own head was resting against hers, one arm wrapped around her waist while the other was around her shoulder's, holding her securely against him.

They had been relaxing the last couple days. The couple had even almost forgotten that they were waiting for Nianzu to make a move. But, strangely, this was a good thing to the two. To them, this was telling them that maybe Nianzu wasn't going to make a move. Maybe he decided to just turn himself in or, at the most, live a normal life. These thoughts were pleasant to the two. Right now they just wanted to be together.

Aang held her tighter against his chest, giving her a gentle kiss on her temple. Katara smiled gently and kissed him lovingly on the lips, followed by another. The kisses continued until the two decided to deepen the kiss. Their hearts began to flutter as the kiss deepened softly, their lips brushing against each other. Katara hand made her way to the back of Aang's head and she gripped it softly. Their lips parted, but stayed connected as their tongues traveled into eachother's mouths.

Katara laughed softly at the back of her throat. The way his tongue brushed against the insides of her cheeks tickled her. Aang's arm began running up and down her back, gently massaging her. She moaned passionately and the two began sliding down the tree and gently onto the green grass. Katara's arms moved down from his head to his shoulders. They both moaned passionately, loving the feeling of eachother. They soon break away to breathe, and they stared into eachother's eyes for several moments.

"I love you." Aang told her lovingly.

"I love you too, more than anything." she told him.

Aang stared into her eyes lovingly, caressing her cheek with his hand and stroking it softly with his thumb. Katara kissed him lovingly on the cheek before lying her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her soft, silky brown hair. He always loved how it felt on his skin. He couldn't really explain how it felt, only that there wasn't anything else like it.

"You know, if that man doesn't make a move soon we can go home." Katara stated.

Aang smiled. He kind of liked that idea, but he didn't want to do that. It would make him feel guilty if he just let the man who almost killed Hakoda go free. Though, he couldn't help but feel like they had no reason to go after him if he wasn't even doing anything wrong.

Katara brought him out of his thoughts when she began trailing her fingers with her fingernails up and down his chest, smiling at him lovingly. She leaned down to his ear and whispered gently, "Hey, how about you and I go home and have a little alone time?" Katara asked lovingly.

Aang was kind of uncomfortable with the way she had sounded. But if that was what she wanted, he didn't want to turn her down.

Aang chuckled nervously, "Well, we are alone out here aren't we?" he said sheepishly.

Katara giggled, "Maybe, but I was thinking...maybe we could make out a little in our room." Katara said gently.

Aang smiled and nodded. He had to admit, he liked that idea. They stayed in eachother's embrace for a few minutes until the two got up and headed back to their house. They walked over to Appa and climbed into his saddle. A few moments later the bison took off and headed back home.

* * *

><p>Tomark, Xin, and their two volunteers were inside the Sunachi's Palace. They were able to get into the Palace, thanks to Xin's energy drain, and now they were hiding just above the Sunachi's thrones. They were smiling and waiting. All they needed was a direct shot to their necks, and they would be done with Phase Two of their mission. Tomark snarled silently with his long, venomous tongue moving in the air.<p>

Down below, the Sunachi were staring at their celestial calendar. There was only a week left until they suspected the Manarki would escape. They were waiting so that they could get rid of those horrid creatures once and for all. They're worst creations, next to an evil creature that they had exiled to the Physical World almost a billion years years ago. No one knew this creature existed, but one civilization held the creature, they just didn't know it. The Sunachi haven't even spoken the creature's name since they exiled it, and now the creature was thought to be extinct to them.

The Manarki had heard of this creature that the Sunachi had created, and it was all part of their plan. But right now, they needed to focus on the Sunachi. Once all the members of the Sunachi looked down, the Manarki made their move. They threw out their hands, launching their sharp fingernails. The nails sunk deep into the Sunachi's neck. They shouted in pain and the nails then sunk into their skin. Their eyes glowed violet and their skin turned black, along with their clothes. Every feature of their bodies were outlined with glowing violet lines. Their faces turned a ghoulish white, they grew fangs, and their fingernails grew longer and sharpened themselves.

Tomark and Xin laughed maniacally, "Nothing will stop us now! Nothing!" they shouted as a black smoke began trailing out of the inserts of the Sunachis' necks where the Manarki's nails had sunk in. Suddenly, they began to be sucked into the Manarki's necks. They all laughed maniacally as they seemed to be sucked into the Spirits of Sunachi.

The Sunachi ceased their shouting and their chests popped out. Their skin and clothing turned back to their original colors. They smiled sinisterly and chuckled sinisterly.

"The Sunachi are ours to control!" They all shouted. With that, they stood up from their thrones and left the palace, heading for the dark part of the Spirit World. It only took a couple of minutes to reach the dark realm, and when they were in view of the Manarki, their brothers gasped in fear.

Anil, the spirit of air who was now being controlled eternally by Tomark, held up his hand in defense, "No need to be alarmed my brothers. It is us, your leaders. We have finally completed Phase Two of our plan. With the Sunachi's power under our command, we can free you my brothers! No more will you be kept in this dark realm, in this cage of light! No, now you can roam this pitiful world! We will show these spirits who the real threats are!" Tomark shouted though Anil, throwing his fist up in the air.

The Manarki all cheered venomously, smiling at their leaders menacingly with their glowing violet eyes.

Tomark, Xin, and their two volunteers made the Sunachi approach the cage of light, grabbing the bars from each side of the cage. They sent a white surge of energy, identical to the bar's energy. They began bending the bars, and soon all the Manarki were escaping; jumping out of the thing that had held them prisoner for millions of years. Once they all escaped, the Sunachi let go of the bars of the cage and they returned to their normal state. They all smiled sinisterly began creating a ball of violet energy in their hands.

"No one will imprison us ever again!" they shouted as they launched the energy into the cage. The cage began making sizzling sounds as the energy flowed through it, making short blasts of sparks as the energy flowed. Soon, the cage reached it's limit and imploded. The cage was no more, and violet fire surrounded it. The Manarki laughed evilly as they watched their former cell burn to nothing.

Tomark turned to face his brothers, "Now my brothers, roam this world! Scare these spirits and show them who is now the ruler of this world!" he shouted.

Xin decided to add another thing to Tomark's command, "Also, be sure not to let Wan Shi Tong know of your escape. He must be kept unaware of what is happening if we are to escape." Xin ordered. They all nodded in agreement and went to cause fear and darkness in the Spirit World.

* * *

><p>Back in the Fire Nation, the basket of Nianzu's war balloon sat on the shore of an island. A few feet away from it, there was a cave. Inside it, a small fire was lighting up the dark cave, revealing Nianzu and his three friends. They didn't know which island they were on, but they didn't care. They were just glad they got away from the capital safely.<p>

There was a small town nearby, but Nianzu had strictly suggested that none of them entered it. He didn't want to risk him or any of his friends being arrested. Right now the gang was sitting around a small fire they had made in their cave, drinking tea. They didn't have a lot of food left, so they were trying to conserve it as much as possible.

Varun finished taking a sip of his tea and turned his gaze to Shin, "So, where did you learn that earthbending technique you used on the balloon?" Varun asked.

Shin smiled at the fact that Varun wanted to learn more about his secret weapon, so he sat his tea cup on the ground and folded his hands together, "Well, as you know I was in the Earth Kingdom Army for a couple years; and in it I learned a lot more advanced earthbending techniques that a normal student couldn't learn." Shin explained. This was actually the first time Shin actually knew something interesting. Usually he'd only talk about his days as an Earth Rumble champion.

Nianzu turned his gaze to Shin, "Why couldn't a normal student learn them?" Nianzu asked curiously.

Shin turned his gaze to Nianzu, "Because there were...disturbing effects." he answered simply.

Suddenly, Lu Ten became interested. He didn't know why, but he wanted to know more about this, "Like what?" he asked.

"The reason why normal civilians couldn't learn them was because when they hit a target, it wasn't a pretty sight." Shin explained.

"So, the techniques are a little...gory?" Varun tried to clarify.

Shin nodded slightly, "Yeah. It's not something a regular civilian should see. In fact, it's normally only used when in large battles." Shin explained.

Lu Ten raised an eyebrow, "But what about the invasion of the Fire Nation Capital a few years ago? It was the most important battle of the war and they didn't use that technique." he pointed out.

Shin shot Lu Ten a disturbed look, "Maybe so, but there were kids everywhere. The Avatar, his girlfriend, and their friends. They were all too young to be allowed to see something like that. It would scar them for life." Shin explained.

Lu Ten nodded in agreement, "So, how often did you actually use that technique?" he asked.

Shin thought about it for a few moments. He couldn't recall using it that much. At the most he suspected he had used it only a few times. Perhaps five or six.

"I don't really know." he answered, "Maybe five or six times." he finished. A few minutes later he stood up. He decided to go for a walk, since there wasn't really anything else to do, "I'm going for a walk. I'll see you guys later." he told his friends as he began walking out of the cave.

"Hey," Nianzu called after him. Shin turned his head to hear what Nianzu had to say, "Remember what I told you. Don't go into town. We can't risk anyone recognizing us." Nianzu warned.

"Okay." Shin said as he continued walking, ignoring Nianzu's warning and heading to town anyway. He didn't like hiding out, nor was he going to let Nianzu make him. He understood Nianzu's reason, but he figured it couldn't do any harm as long as he didn't bring attention to himself. He went ahead and went into town. It was a typical Fire Nation town. Meat markets everywhere, public police, markets, and small merchants.

Shin had seen a small wanted poster of him and his friends glued onto a wall while he was walking. He tried not to look like he was paying attention to it, but every now and then he'd glance at it. They had only got away a few days ago and they already had wanted posters posted around the country.

He walked for what felt like another hour or so when he head this young couple arguing. They were around fifteen and sixteen, wearing what seemed to be school uniforms. They had sashes with a school insignia around their wastes. The girl had thick, long brown hair with a pony-tail, along with hazel brown eyes. She was a beautiful young girl and her skin was flawless. The man she was arguing with was not much different. He had brown hair and a small pony-tail, except not quite as long. Just like the other girl, he had hazel brown eyes. Shin couldn't make out exactly what the two were arguing about, but it became clear that the man seemed to be angering the woman. Shin walked over to the couple, hoping to figure out more about them.

"You're my girlfriend, and even if you did break up with me, you'd always belong to me!" the boy told the woman sternly, shoving her gently by the shoulder.

The girl became furious shoving the boy as best as she could. He simply stumbled back before becoming angrier at the girl and threw his fist towards her. But before the fist made contact with the woman's face, it was caught by a man's hand. It was Shin, and he was staring down at the boy angrily, squeezing the boy's fist. The boy began squealing in pain as he began kneeling slowly.

"It's not nice to hit women." Shin said as he released his grip on the man's fist. Shin may have been someone who liked to rough up men, but he would never hurt, or allow someone to hit a woman.

The boy growled at Shin angrily, "And who's gonna stop me?" he asked angrily as he attempted the punch Shin. Shin easily grabbed the man's wrist, squeezing it as hard as he could before shoving the boy away, causing him to fall to the ground.

Shin turned to face the girl, "Are you okay?" he asked sincerely.

The girl simply nodded and smiled, "Thank you." she told the stranger.

"No problem." Shin said before hearing the man growl. He smiled, "Excuse me for a moment." he said before quickly turning around, placing his fingertips on the boy's chest and forming a fist which launched the boy a few feet away.

The boy lay on the ground, grasping his shirt where his chest was hurting. Shin walked over to the boy, picking him up by his collar, "Listen, you aren't going to hurt this woman anymore. And if you do, I will find you and finish the job, understand?" Shin said menacingly.

The boy quivered in fear and nodded. Shin lowed the boy back down to his feet slowly and let go of his collar, "Good, now get out of here!" Shin told the boy. The boy began running away cowardly before calling after his 'girlfriend'.

"I'm sorry On Ji!" he called after her as he ran away.

Shin walked back over to the woman who was looking to the ground in embarrassment. She brought her head up to Shin, "Thanks." she said sheepishly.

Shin nodded, "No problem. So, On Ji's your name, right?"

On Ji nodded, "Yeah." she said simply.

"What was that punk's name?" Shin asked, nudging his head back to the boy who was running.

"Hide." On Ji answered, "He _thinks_ he's my boyfriend. He won't let any other guys get near me, and I can't do anything to stop him." she explained.

"Has he hit you before?" Shin asked. It wasn't really his business, but he wasn't going to let that boy get away with doing it again.

On Ji nodded nervously, "A few times." she confessed.

Shin placed his hands on the girl's shoulders, "If you want, I'll make sure he doesn't mess with you anymore." Shin offered.

On Ji brought her head up to look into Shin's eyes, "You won't hurt him, will you?" she asked.

Shin shook his head, "Trust me, after what I just did; he won't wanna take the chance of denying me." Shin explained.

On Ji chucked softly and nodded, "That would be nice. It'd be nice to actually get to know other boys. Ever since my friend Kuzon left, I've never been able to actually get close to another boy." On Ji told the man. She hadn't seen Kuzon in over three years since that dance party he held. She missed him, but what Kuzon didn't know was that she knew who he really was. She had never told anyone his secret. It would've made her feel guilty.

A few seconds later, Shin left On Ji to go track down Hide. It didn't take him long because the boy had lost his energy half-way home, so all Shin had to do was not be seen as he followed the boy.

Hide ran up to his door and opened it, slamming it shut behind him. He was breathing heavily, in fear more than he had ever been in his life. Three years ago he had been completely humiliated by Kuzon, but now he felt like he could never show his face in this town again.

_That man is crazy!_ Hide thought.

Suddenly, he heard a loud knocking on the door behind him and his face filled with fear, _Oh dear spirits, not again._

The door slammed open and Shin charged in, grabbing Hide by his collar and swinging him around, slamming him against the wall.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again!" Hide assured in fear.

Shin stared into the boy's eyes angrily, taking one hand off his collar and pulling it back. From the looks of it, Shin was about to knock out Hide with one strong blow. Shin shot his fist forward, but instead of it hitting Hide, it slammed into the wall, causing the wall to crack slightly around his fist.

Hide shrieked in fear, "Don't kill me!" he pleaded as he turned his head away from the man.

Shin smiled as he grabbed the boy's chin, moving his head so that the boy looked directly at him, "Listen, I'm gonna give you a little 'order'." Shin began, "You're not gonna touch that girl ever again. You're not gonna go near her. What you're gonna do is: Let her see other guys. Let her do what she wants, and not what you want." Shin ordered.

"If I find out you've hurt her, or any other woman, I'm gonna come right back here and finish the job." Shin continued as he rammed his fist into the wall again, "Understand?" he shouted into the boy's face.

Hide nodded in fear and Shin let go of his collar, letting Hide fall to the ground and curl up in the fetal position. He stayed against the wall as Shin stared down at him menacingly. Shin turned around and began making his way out of the house when he noticed a sword hanging on the wall across the room. He curiously walked over to it, taking it off it's wall stand and admiring it. It was covered up in a sleeve that would wrap around one's back to carry it.

He turned his head to Hide, who was still in the fetal position. He pointed the still-covered sword towards Hide, "What kind of sword is this?" he asked calmly.

"It's a dragon sword. They're very deadly but my dad doesn't use them. They're just for show." Hide answered in fear. He was afraid that this man was really gonna kill him.

Shin chuckled softly, "But are they real?" he asked, staring at the boy dead in the eye.

Hide simply nodded. Shin chuckled again before continuing, "If he asks, tell him the sword was gone before you got home today." Shin told the boy as he approached the door, taking the sword out of it's sleeve and using it to cut through the paper and thin-wooded door. He walked through the opening, and it now looked like someone had broken in. Hide got off the floor and watched as Shin walked away with his father's sword. Hide wasn't even going to think about turning Shin in for what he had done to him. If he did, he knew he'd be dead within a day of doing so.

Shin walked back to camp to give his friend, Nianzu, a new weapon. He had remembered Nianzu was an expert swordsman, so now he had a sword to use.

* * *

><p>Aang and Katara walked down the hallway of their home, hand-in-hand. They had just gotten home and were heading for their bedroom. Sokka and Suki were out taking a walk around the city, so the two wasn't worried about Sokka catching them. They entered the room and closed the door behind them. Katara wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and the two leaned in for a passionate kiss. Aang wrapped his arms around Katara's waist as the kiss began deepening. Their lips parted slightly to allow eachother entrance into their mouths.<p>

Within moments the two found themselves moving over to the bed. They fell onto the bed, not parting lips for even a second. Aang laid on the bed with Katara lying on top of him. Aang's arms were still wrapped around Katara's waist and he slowly began moving his hand down to her butt. Once he had reached it he gave it a gentle squeeze, causing Katara to moan in pleasure at the bottom of her throat.

Katara retreated from the kiss to stare into Aang's eyes lovingly. Aang opened his eyes, losing the feeling that was overcoming him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, breathing slightly heavier than normal.

Katara shook her head, "No, I just thought that..." she began before biting her lip, "maybe we could go a little farther." Katara told him, breaking eye contact with him.

Aang smiled nervously, "How much farther?" he asked.

Katara smiled lovingly, "Who knows? However far we let ourselves go." she said before leaning down and capturing his lips.

Aang immediately gave into the kiss and they continued what they were doing earlier. Aang moved his hand back down to her butt, grasping it firmly. The waterbender moved her hand down and gripped the back of Aang's head, pushing it forward towards her so that they could deepen the kiss. Their tongues massaging eachother on the insides of their mouths, making the two benders moan in pleasure.

Katara's hands moved down from his head to the bottom of his Water Tribe shirt and she began rolling it up, revealing the bottom of his slightly-muscled chest. They're lips stayed connected and Aang hadn't even noticed what Katara was doing. He was lost in the feeling of the love they were sharing. He was thinking of nothing else but her, and she was doing the same. Even she wasn't aware of her actions.

Suddenly a knock came to the door and they heard Sokka's voice, "Aang, are you in there?" he asked.

Aang was silent for a few moments. He didn't want his rapid and heavy breathing to give away what he and Katara had been doing.

Sokka began knocking louder, "Aang!" he shouted into the door, "Are you in there?" he asked again.

Aang had to use his airbending to slow down his breath, but he was able to get it to a pace where he could talk, "Yeah, I'm in here." Aang finally said.

"Katara in there too?" Sokka asked.

Aang turned his gaze to Katara and she simply nodded, "Yeah, we were...uh...meditating." Aang said, stuttering slightly.

Sokka made a disgusting look, _That sure didn't sound like meditating._

Sokka ignored it. He had heard what they were doing, but right now it didn't matter, "Well, I got this letter for you from Zuko. The messenger said that it was strictly only to be opened by you." Sokka explained.

Aang rolled his shirt back down while Katara's breathing returned to normal. He gave Katara a quick peck on the lips before going and opening the door.

"Thanks, Sokka." Aang said as he took the letter from the warrior and closed the door.

Sokka groaned and knocked on the door again, and instead this time Katara answered, "Yeah?"

"What? Me and Suki aren't allowed to see what Zuko sent to you guys?" Sokka asked.

Katara groaned and let Sokka in, following Suki who wasn't too far behind. They all went and sat on the edge of the bed as Aang untied the seal which kept the letter closed. It was a black seal, so Aang figured it was something important. He rolled out the letter and read it. His eyes widened slightly as he began reading the letter out loud.

_Dear Avatar Aang,_

_This is Ryu, Fire Lord Zuko's personal messenger. By the time you receive this, it may have been at least a week since the following event occurred. Fire Lord Zuko was roaming the tunnels of the Dragon Bone Catacombs just below the Fire Sages Capital Temple when he spotted four unauthorized men stealing an important item from a previous Fire Lord's chamber. The men were all benders, and sadly they escaped, laying waste to many of our Fire Sages, many members of the Royal Procession, and many of our Fire Nation Army soldiers in charge of protecting the capital. Fire Lord Zuko was also partially hurt, but didn't want me going too far into detail, but he asks that you come to the Fire Nation Capital as soon as possible. He asks that you not worry about him, and hopes that you can help identify the intruders._

Once Aang had finished, they all had shocked expressions, except for Aang. Right now he was partially angry and he threw the note to the ground.

"We're heading for the Capital _tonight_!" he said sternly, "First Nianzu attacks Hakoda, now Zuko. I'm not letting him hurt anyone else." Aang murmured to himself as he left the room to go get Appa ready for their flight in a few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me for not putting much Kataang in here as before, but writer's block mainly effects my fluff rather than other stuff. But, I hope you did like the little "Blast from the Past" characters, On Ji and Hide. <strong>

**Note: It is not the Fifth Day of the Fifth Month (May 5th) yet. **

**Please continue to read and, above all, review.**


	17. Help Can Help

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Avatar.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16:<br>****Help Can Help**

Nianzu once again found himself in a world with no color. He seemed to be in Ba Sing Se, but he couldn't fully tell. He just wandered the streets of the black-and-white city. He continued walking until he found himself in a large open area with small markets surrounding it. For some reason, he felt like he had been here before. Yet he had never been to Ba Sing Se. He didn't know why but he had stopped walking. He began looking around the open area, now seeing violet glowing eyes staring at him from all angles. At first he was shocked, but within moments he realized these were the creatures he was trying to free. He knelt to the ground and stood on his knees, bowing to the creatures.

"I have found three of the relics, but we cannot find the Air Relic." Nianzu told the creatures.

The creatures laughed in their evil way softly, "Avatar Aang holds the relic of Air. It is the necklace which he wears around his neck." they told Nianzu.

"Where can I find him?" Nianzu asked.

"He is going to the Fire Nation Capital. But, make him come to you." the creatures told him.

Nianzu made a questionable face, "How do I do that?" he asked.

"You will think of something. But, we recommend going after one of the Water Tribe kids. He is very close to them." they told Nianzu.

Nianzu looked up to the creatures, "But, what am I to do with the Relics once I have found them all?" he asked curiously.

"On the fifth day of the fifth month, take them to Wan Shi Tong's Library in the middle of the Si Wong Dessert. Find the room with the celestial calendar. Insert the relics in the order of the Avatar cycle; Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. Then, set the calendar to 'The Fifth Day of the Fifth Month of the Burning Honor Dragon year'. But, they must be inserted into the calendar at noon exactly." they told Nianzu.

Nianzu nodded, "Once you are free, will you help me eliminate bending from those who don't deserve it? This world would be peaceful if it wasn't for those who abuse their power." Nianzu asked, assuring the creatures.

Nianzu watched as their eyes tilted up and down, which Nianzu figured was them nodding. He smiled and bowed to the creatures.

"But, you must promise to do one more thing for us." The creatures told him.

Nianzu looked up to them, "Yes?"

They all smiled, "Let our four leaders enter you and your friends' bodies. If we are to eliminate bending, we need human hosts." The creatures told him.

Nianzu nodded once more, "As you wish."

"We are the Manarki, Nianzu. We too once wished to eliminate bending, but our creators were evil and prevented us from doing so. Now, you must free us if we are to help you save this world." the Manarki told Nianzu.

Nianzu nodded once more, "Yes, of course. Trust me, you will be free." Nianzu finished. The black and white world darkened and became nothing but a black world, but the Manarki's eyes were still glowing. Soon, they're eyes faded away and Nianzu found himself in the cave that he and his friends had been using as shelter.

"I have to free them." he told himself.

* * *

><p>Screaming filled the air of the Spirit World as the Manarki flew through the skies, sending blasts of violet energy at defenseless spirits. The energy turned them into a black smoke, and each time they did so the Spirit World got darker and darker. They all laughed maniacally as they flew through the air. They had dreamed of this for millions of years, and it was even better than they had imagined.<p>

But, on the other side of the Spirit World was the Sunachi's Temple, which was now the Manarki's Temple. But they were still unknown as not being the true Sunachi. They had summoned the great Spirit of Wan Shi Tong for an order. Wan Shi Tong wasn't aware of the Manarki's escape, and ever since he returned to the Spirit World with his large and magnificent library, he was called to the Sunachi every now and then. In fact, he was the only Spirit who had contact with the Sunachi in the last few million years. No one else but he and the Sunachi, along with the Manarki, had known this.

Wan Shi Tong entered the palace, bowing in respect to what he thought was the Sunachi, "You have summoned me, my lords?"

"Wan Shi Tong, " they said in unison. They had to speak in unison just as the Sunachi did so that they wouldn't give themselves away, "We know you brought your Library back here from the Physical World so that the humans couldn't misuse it's knowledge, but now it is time to take it back to their world." they said in unison.

Wan Shi Tong's widened slightly, "But, the humans will only misuse it's knowledge again. I can not allow it." Wan Shi Tong said sternly.

On the inside, the Manarki were growing angry, but on the outside they stayed calm, "Wan Shi Tong, you must do as we say if you want the world to be peaceful." they told the spirit, hoping to change his mind.

Wan Shi Tong shook his head, "No, I spent thousands of years collecting information for the world to use to better understand eachother. Not to destroy themselves!" Wan Shi Tong told the Sunachi, raising his voice.

Behind the spirit, a Manarki was hiding behind a pillar, waiting for his masters to give the signal.

"You will do as we say! You know that we know what is better for the Physical World than you do!" they shouted.

Wan Shi Tong shook his head, "No, this is the last I want to hear of this." Wan Shi Tong finished before turning around, seeing the Manarki creature hiding. He gasped silently and his eyes widened, "They're free." he whispered.

The Manarki jumped from behind the pillar, charging towards the ancient spirit. It built up a ball of violet energy in it's hands and shot it towards the owl-like spirit. Wan Shi Tong tried to block the energy by throwing his wings out in front of him, but the energy was one that not even he could stop. He was electrocuted by the energy and fell to the ground, the violet energy flowing through his body and taking away all his strength.

The Manarki spirit smiled venomously and leaped into Wan Shi Tong, taking over his spirit. His eyes glowed violet and they turned back to normal. He easily got up and smiled at the Sunachi, "Though he may not like it, he will take the library back, my lords." the Manarki inside Wan Shi Tong said.

The Sunachi smiled, "We told them nothing would stop us. We will destroy every spirit here if it is necessary to our freedom." Tomark said from Anil's spirit.

The Manarki spirit inside Wan Shi Tong's spirit began flapping his wings in the air. Though nothing seemed to be happening, the library was raising in the Physical World.

* * *

><p>In the Si Wong Dessert, a large crater stood out where the Ancient Library of Wan Shi Tong's was once located. Now, the sand of the dessert began shaking and moving as something began raising out of the crater. It was the tower at the top of the Library. It was raising high in the air, sand sifting off the edges as the whole library raised from the desert. Sand fell off the sides and the sand inside the library sunk out the windows of the library. It revealed a large palace and soon the Library was fully above the sand. For years this library hadn't been above the Dessert, let alone fully above, but now it was fully revealed. The magnificent library that was thought to never be seen again.<p>

* * *

><p>The moon shined bright in the sky, almost full. Appa flew through the clouds, carrying his four friends. Right now, they were all sleeping in his saddle while he still flew threw the air. The bison was looking for an island close to the Capital to land. Though he was getting tired, he wanted to get as close to the capital as possible.<p>

Aang and Katara slept next to eachother. Katara had her hand resting on Aang's shoulder while his hand wrapped around her, holding her firmly against him. Sokka and Suki obviously slept next to eachother as well, but instead of Suki lying on Sokka's chest like Katara did Aang's, she just slept on his arm that wrapped around her.

They were all sleeping soundly, dreaming pleasant dreams. Aang was dreaming of the same thing he always did: Raising a family of airbenders with Katara. Katara dreamed a similar dream, except her mother was still alive. Sokka and Suki dreamed of living on Kyoshi Island with kids.

Suddenly, all their eyes glowed violet, except Aang's. His eyes and tattoos stayed their original colors while the others all had violet glowing eyes.

"He's gonna die." they all said in unison.

Their eyes stopped glowing and they all moaned tiredly, shifting their bodies towards Aang. Aang's eyes opened slightly to hearing Katara's voice and he gazed at her.

"Katara?" he whispered gently.

"Mm?" she said tiredly.

"You say something?" he asked tiredly.

She simply shook her head in his shoulder, falling back asleep. Aang had a weird feeling. He couldn't really explain it. All he knew was that he was too tired to think, so he set it aside and went back to sleep, returning to his pleasant dream.

* * *

><p>Nianzu threw his bag into the basket of the former air balloon which was now a boat. He took his new sword from off his back and over his neck, setting it down next to his staff. Varun came up from behind him and tossed his bag into the basket, following Lu Ten and Shin. Then they all jumped into the basket, except Varun who was pushing the basket off shore using his waterbending and jumping in at the last minute.<p>

"So, where are we heading?" Shin asked.

"First, we're heading for Fire Fountain City. I got a friend there who thinks he can help with our 'transportation' problem." Lu Ten told Shin.

"Who's the friend?" Varun asked.

"A friend I used to know when I was in the army. His name is General Lee." Lu Ten told his friends.

"How did you get into contact with him?" Nianzu asked.

"I went into town for a few minutes. I know you said we shouldn't, but unless we want to keep floating in the sea for the next couple weeks, we might as well. Anyway, I went to a messenger tower and wrote him a letter. He responded yesterday and said that he'd be happy to give his old friend some transportation." Lu Ten explained.

"How do you know you can trust him? How do we know he won't turn you in?" Nianzu asked, becoming superstitious.

Lu Ten shot Nianzu a angry look, "For your information, me and Lee were best friends in my days in the army. He already knows about our wanted status for attempting to murder Fire Lord Zuko thanks to our little 'mission'. But since he's such a good friend and he knows me, he believes that they have mistaken me for someone else." Lu Ten told Nianzu angrily.

Nianzu held his hands out in defense, "Okay, no need to blow a fuse. I just didn't want you being betrayed by your friend." Nianzu assured.

Shin chuckled silently, "Blow a fuse." he chuckled again before noticing everyone staring at him questionably, "What? Blow a fuse. Firebender? Get it?" he said.

Varun rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Yeah, good one." he said sarcastically.

Nianzu looked to the water that the basket sailed through. He still hadn't told his friends of the Air Relic, or his captured spirit friends. Now felt like the time to tell them. They were so close to completing their mission that he might as well tell them now then wait another few days.

He brought his head up, "I know where the Air Relic is." he started.

They all stared at him questionably, "How?" they all asked.

Nianzu sighed, "For some time now, I've been dreaming of these creatures. They seemed to be locked in a cage, and they needed my help. They told me that if I helped free them by finding all the relics, they could help us complete our mission by using our bodies to eliminate bending." Nianzu began.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean 'use our bodies'?" Lu Ten asked.

"They will go into our bodies and help us eliminate bending from those who don't deserve it. They said that they tried once to do it before, but their creators stopped them and trapped them." Nianzu continued.

"So, how do we free them?" Varun asked.

Nianzu turned his gaze to Varun, "Well, first we need to get the Air Relic." Nianzu stated.

"Okay, well where is it?" Lu Ten asked.

"The Avatar has it. He wears it around his neck, but I don't think he's aware of it." Nianzu stated, placing two fingers on Hakoda's necklace, "I bet it holds a white gemstone, just like how this necklace and the others hold gemstones that match to their Nation's color." Nianzu explained.

Varun and Lu Ten's jaws dropped, "Great, now we have to bring the Avatar into this?" Lu Ten asked.

Nianzu nodded sadly, "Yes, it's not my choice, but he's the only one who holds the relic." Nianzu said.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Shin asked curiously.

"We are going back to the Capital. We have to find a way to get him to come to us, then we'll take the relic." Nianzu finished, taking his gaze back down to the water, "I'm sorry I have to take you guys back to the capital, but it's for a good cause." Nianzu told his friends, trying to not look at them.

"Nianzu?" Lu Ten said.

Nianzu turned his head to look at his friend, "Yeah?"

Lu Ten smiled, "What do we do once we have all the relics?" he asked.

Nianzu smiled at the fact that his friends were willing to risk their lives _again_ just to save some creatures that they weren't even sure existed.

"We have to take them to Wan Shi Tong's Library in the middle of the Si Wong Dessert." he told them, "My only concern is: How are we gonna get there?" he asked himself.

Lu Ten smiled deviously, "I'm sure General Lee will help us solve that problem." he said deviously.

After that, Varun began using his waterbending to make the basket float faster. They knew it would probably take at least three days to get to Fire Fountain City, but luckily they had seven days left till the Fifth Day of the Fifth Month. All they needed was luck and they would get the relic and get to the Library within the next seven days.

* * *

><p>Aang a woke gradually to the sound of wind blowing. He shivered, chattering his teeth silently as he crossed his arms. Soon, he was fully awake. He stretched his arms up in the air, yawning loudly.<p>

"Morning." he head a voice say.

He turned around to see Suki sitting next to him and he was slightly startled. Usually he would see Katara sitting next to him rather than Suki.

"Uh, hey...Suki." he said nervously, "Where's Katara?" he asked.

Suki realized how she may have been making Aang uncomfortable and she smiled, "Sorry, I was just coming down here to get some stuff for Sokka and you seemed to wake up." Suki explained.

"Oh, oh it's okay. I'm just not used to seeing you right next to me when I wake up." Aang said sheepishly, not realizing how lame he had just sounded.

Suki giggled gently, "It's okay. Katara's guiding Appa right now, and Sokka is helping 'guide' her." she told the monk, quoting 'guide' with her fingers.

"What do you mean by 'guide'?" Aang asked.

Suki rolled her eyes up, "Basically he's telling her what to do and where to go." Suki said simply.

"Yep, sounds like Sokka all right." Aang joked as he got up and went over to Appa's head, hearing Katara and Sokka arguing over where they were currently at in the Fire Nation. Katara was claiming they were somewhere near Fire Fountain City while Sokka claimed they were just a few miles away from the Great Gates of Azulon.

Aang jumped over the side of the saddle and slowly slid down to Appa's head.

"I'm telling you, we're here!" Katara insisted, pointing at a small island on their map of the Fire Nation.

Sokka scoffed, "I'm the one who's good with maps, and I'm telling _you_, we're here!" he insisted, pointing at a location on the map that was only a few miles away from the Great Gates of Azulon.

Aang slid down and got between the two, "Does it really matter where we are right now? As long as we're going the right way does it really matter?" Aang asked, hoping to end this argument. It was a pointless argument to him, and all it took was just a question.

Katara shrugged, "I guess not." she murmured. Aang put his arm around Katara's waist and held her against him. She rested her head on his shoulder while he rested his on her head.

"All in a days work for the Avatar." Aang smirked.

Katara sent him a playful disgusting look and playfully elbowed him, "Shut up." she told him playfully as she placed her arm around Aang's neck.

A few hours later, they were within sight of the Great Gates of Azulon and Sokka smirked, "Ha, I told you we were close!"

Katara responded to this by smacking him on the cheek, "You said that six hours ago!" she stated irritably. Sokka rubbed the spot on his cheek softly. Aang laughed at this and just stared down at the gates as they remained lit with fire.

"I guess Zuko doesn't want those men getting back into the capital." Suki suggested.

"I know I wouldn't." Aang murmured angrily under his breath.

He was still mad at Nianzu. Though he didn't seem it, he was angry on the inside at Nianzu. It was because of Nianzu that Hakoda was almost killed. It was because of him that he almost completely hated Hakoda. It was because of Nianzu that he and Katara had their biggest fight ever. It was because of him that many of the Fire Nation's army was dead, along with many Fire Sages and members of the Royal Procession. And it was also because of him that Zuko most likely had a broken back.

A few minutes later, Appa landed just outside the palace where Zuko, who had bandages around his chest, but were unseen thanks to his robe, and Mai awaited them. Aang picked Katara up bridal style and jumped off Appa, landing softly using his bending, following Sokka and Suki who just simply climbed off the large bison. The two couples walked over to Zuko and Mai, greeting their old friends with hugs and 'how's it goings'.

"Well, come on. We should get inside, it looks like it's about to rain." Zuko pointed out as he looked to the sky which was covered in dark-gray clouds.

With that, the whole gang entered the palace where Zuko and Mai's servants bowed respectively to them. Katara and Aang walked hand in hand, exchanging glances left and right to see servants bowing as they passed by, but they weren't focusing on them, they were focusing on the changes made to the Palace. Before, it had a bunch of rewards from won battle of the war on display in this hallway, but now it was full of new friendship tokens from the other two Nations. Most items came from the Earth King, but Chief Arnook also sent a few friendship tokens as well. It became clear that Zuko was real glad this War was over, and that he intended to keep it that way for generations to come.

Zuko and Mai had led them to the War Room, or what Zuko preferred to call the Meeting Room. Just as before, it held a map of The Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes almost unseen at the bottom and top of the map, and many seats; including Zuko and Mai's thrones. But instead of sitting on their thrones, Zuko and Mai sat in seats along the table across from their friends. Zuko and Mai didn't want to be seen as such royalty by his friends. His subjects and civilians were one thing, but his friends were another. They didn't need to be treated as simple civilians, they had to be treated as he would treat any other friend.

After they all sat down, a few servants came into the room, asking if they wanted anything to eat. Zuko and Mai said that they didn't want anything and let their friends choose. Aang and Katara got simple noodles mixed with vegetables while Sokka got some komodo sausage. Suki simply got some chicken and dumplings.

Aang peeked over to Katara, "You do know that you don't have to get vegetarian food just cause I'm a vegetarian, don't you?" he asked.

"No, but I like to. It makes me feel closer to you." Katara told him.

Aang smiled, "You don't have to be a vegetarian to be closer to me, you should know that." Aang told her.

Katara gave him a peck on the cheek, "I do know that, I just ignore it." she told him.

Aang chuckled softly and returned to his noodles. Sokka was eating like a pig, stuffing his face with komodo sausage. As always, he was hungry; but he hadn't eaten in at least seven hours, and to him that was three days. Suki, a little embarrassed by her boyfriend's eating habits, ate her food calmly and at a normal pace.

Once they were done eating, a few servants brought four paintings of men. Zuko thanked them and took a another look at the paintings before turning them around so that his friends could see them, "These are some paintings of the men that attacked the capital a week ago. I gave the best description of them to my detectives as possible, but I was hoping you guys could help us a little. Hopefully you've seen them before." Zuko explained as he slid the portraits over to Aang. Aang brought the paintings closer as Katara looked over his shoulder. Zuko didn't expect them to know them, but maybe Aang's Avatar abilities could give him some kind of information.

"Who's this?" Aang asked as he pointed to a picture of a man with a thin beard hanging off his chin. For some reason, Aang had a bad feeling about the man in the portrait. He looked exactly like the man from his dream when he had snapped at Katara. Though the man had never shown his face, Aang could tell they were one in the same.

Zuko looked at the portrait and made a disgusting look, "I'm pretty sure he was called Shiatsu. He's the one who took out my back with..." Zuko began before hesitating, "...airbending." he finished.

Aang growled silently, "Nianzu." he murmured under his breath. Now Aang knew who this man was, the man who was ruining his family, the man who was destroying the peace in this world.

"Huh?" Zuko said questionably.

Aang sat back in his seat and crossed his arms, "His name is Nianzu. I've known he was an airbender for some time now." he explained.

Zuko and Mai's face was shocked, "You knew?"

Aang nodded, "Mm-hm. He attacked Hakoda about a month ago, and almost killed him." Aang explained.

"But why?" Mai asked, and as always there was no emotion in her voice.

"He seems to think that my dad left him to die during a battle a few weeks after he left our village to help in the war three years ago." Katara explained.

"So he wanted revenge?" Zuko said, trying to confirm his thoughts.

"Seems like it." Sokka told the Fire Lord.

"Okay, so now that that's settled; what exactly did he steal?" Katara asked.

Zuko sighed, "Possibly the Fire Nation's most ancient relic."

"Why? What was it?" Suki asked.

"Fire Lord Mako's necklace." Zuko said simply.

Everyone stared at Zuko, showing that they had no idea who he was, "Fire Lord Mako was our nation's first ruler, our first Fire Lord." Zuko began.

"Why was he the first Fire Lord?" Aang asked, still sitting back with his arms crossed.

Zuko chuckled softly. As always, Aang wanted to learn some world history. He was already one of the wisest people he knew, his uncle being one of them, and still that wasn't enough for the young Avatar.

"He's said to be the first Firebender to live in the Fire Nation. It's said he learned to bend fire from the Sun Warriors, but left them and came to our numerous islands before they were formed into one nation. Anyway, when people found out he could bend fire, our ancestors thought him a gift from the Spirits and they crowned him ruler of this country, giving him the title 'Lord of Fire', which is now just simply 'Fire Lord'." Zuko explained.

"What exactly was the necklace?" Suki asked.

Zuko turned his gaze to the former Kyoshi Warrior, "It looked like the Elemental Symbol of Firebending with a red gemstone in the middle where the swerves begin." Zuko explained.

Aang sat up straight in his seat and Aang and Katara exchanged glances, "Did he say anything?" Aang asked.

"No, except for when he attacked me." Zuko told them.

"What did he say?" Katara asked.

"Haul ass." Zuko said, embarrassed.

Sokka couldn't help but laugh, "So what? He attacked you then just ran away?" he asked, laughing harder. His laughing stopped when Suki elbowed his hard in the shoulder.

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened." Zuko explained, a little embarrassed.

"So, what are you doing to find these men?" Suki asked.

"Right now, we have guards at all the local ports and docks. We have wanted posted posted all around the nation and I have asked the Fire Navy Blockade to keep an eye out for an air balloon." Zuko told the former Kyoshi Warrior, "They won't be able to leave the country." Zuko finished.

Aang groaned, "The thing that's bugging me is that we know where Nianzu's been, but we have no way to track him."

Katara put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We'll just have to wait. There's nothing else we can do." Katara told him, trying to comfort him.

Aang quirked his lip up in a half smile, "I guess you're right. I just wish there was more I could do." he said, feeling guilty that he had no plan to stop Nianzu.

"Maybe they'll be more we can do tomorrow." Zuko said as he got up, "Come on, I'll show you guys to your rooms." he said as he began leaving the room. Aang and Katara followed, along with Sokka and Suki.

Zuko had led them to a hallway with many doors. He led Sokka and Suki into one room and after a few more doors and he turned to Aang and Katara.

"Do you guys share a bed now or do you sleep in separate beds?" he asked. Zuko didn't know how far Aang and Katara had gone in their relationship, so he didn't want to make them feel uncomfortable by putting them in the same bed if they weren't used to it.

Aang and Katara exchanged loving glances, "We share a bed." they said at the same time.

Zuko nodded and led them to their room, opening the door for the two, "Sleep tight." he told them as they entered the room. He closed the door behind them and went to meet his wife in bed. Aang and Katara stripped down to their undergarments and slipped into bed, exchanging sweet kisses before exchanging 'I love yous' and blowing out their candle lights.

* * *

><p>Lu Ten and his three friends approached a dock where a man who seemed to be around thirty-five awaited them. He had a black beard under his lips and wore a typical Fire Nation General uniform. He was smiling as he and Lu Ten shook hands.<p>

"Long time no see." the general said in a cheerful voice.

"Long time, almost four years." Lu Ten said.

The general laughed, "So who are your friends?" Lee asked, gazing at Nianzu, Shin, and Varun.

"That's Nianzu, Varun, and Shin." Lu Ten told his friend, pointing at each one of his friends as he said their name.

"Nice to meet you all." Lee told them.

"Pleasure's ours. We owe you a lot for helping us." Nianzu said respectively.

Lee held up his hand, "Ah, no sweat. Anything for my old friend Lu Ten."

Lu Ten chuckled softly, "So what kind of transportation you got?"

Lee smiled, "Well, if your looking for speed, strength, and stability, I got just the thing for ya." Lee said as he guided them down a dock.

"Hey, thanks for getting all those guards away. We didn't want them suspecting us for those men who attacked the Fire Lord." Lu Ten said.

"No problem. I still can't believe the Fire Lord would already send out posters before confirming his attackers." Lee said in disbelief.

"We can't either." Lu Ten said nervously.

A few moments later, Lee showed them a large air ship, "There it is boys. A seven-hundred ostrich-horse powered Air Ship. They don't make many of these things anymore. They can withstand up to two-thousand seven-hundred and forty pounds worth of pressure. The only weakness you'll find on this thing is the engines." Lee explained.

They all gasped in astonishment on how much Lee was able to deliver, "How many of these do they actually make?" Nianzu asked.

Lee turned the face Nianzu, "There's only eight in the world, but Fire Lord Zuko had the others broken down for spare parts. Luckily I kept this one from the Invasion a few years ago." Lee explained.

Lu Ten placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I really owe you for this one, Lee."

Lee chuckled, "Enough with the thanks. Listen, it's the least I could do for my best friend." Lee finished before letting them aboard.

"If anyone asks for a confirmation of your ship, just tell them your carrying cargo and your confirmation number is NSK-452." Lee finished.

After that, Lu Ten said goodbye to his friend and they all boarded the ship, starting it up. A few moments later it began ascending into the air and was soon flying forward. Nianzu went ahead and set their course for the capital.

"Only one more relic and this world will be the best it's ever been." Nianzu said, eyes full of determination.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty long chapter but I think it was good. If this felt rushed I'm sorry. I was busy this weekend with my neighbor's patio deck that I helped with. Anyway, please read and continue to review.<strong>


	18. The First Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, if I did this story wouldn't exist. It would be a movie.  
><strong>**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17:<br>The First Encounter**

A few miles away from the Fire Nation Capital, a large airship flew in the sky. Inside the control room, Lu Ten steered the ship towards the capital; with Shin standing next to him. In the passenger section of the ship, Nianzu lay on the bed in his room, his arms behind his head. He was getting ready for what he would have to do to get the Relic. He would have to risk his life so that he could grab the necklace from the Avatar's neck. He needed to do this alone though. He didn't want to risk putting his friends in danger for a species that depended on him.

He had made up his mind on who he would go after to bring the Avatar to him. As long as the Avatar had enough care for them, he would fall right into his trap. But Nianzu was afraid. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was afraid of facing the almighty Avatar, master of all four elements. Nianzu had to rely only on his airbending, his sword skills, and his daggers.

A knock came to Nianzu's door and he walked over to it and answered it.

"Lu Ten said we should be at the capital in about an hour or so." Varun told the airbender.

Nianzu smiled gently and nodded, "Okay, I better get ready to go then." the airbender said, beginning to close the door when Varun stopped it.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously, "I thought we were all going to help you get the relic?" he said questionably.

Nianzu sighed softly and shook his head, "No, I need to do this one alone. I don't wanna risk all your lives." he explained, hoping Varun would understand.

Varun looked to the floor sadly, "But what if you don't come back?" he said, refusing to give his best friend eye contact.

Nianzu opened the door fully, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "I will." he assured.

Varun shook his head, "This is the Avatar we're talking about though, Nianzu. Once he figures out your the one who's been causing trouble, he won't go easy on you." he warned.

"I know, Varun. I know." he assured, "But that's exactly why I have to do this alone. I don't want the same thing that happened to Chang happen to you." the airbender explained.

Varun brought his head up to meet his gaze with Nianzu's, "Chang was killed by a cat gator, there are none in the Fire Nation." Varun protested.

Nianzu sighed, "You know what I meant. I don't want you getting hurt because of me. You're my best friend." Nianzu told his friend, taking his hand off his shoulder.

Varun nodded softly, "So what's your plan?" he asked.

Nianzu smiled, "First, I'm gonna have Lu Ten stop the ship before we reach the Gates of Azulon. Then, I'm going to the the bridge with my glider and fly to the capital. I'll look around for the Avatar's friend, and when they least expect it I'm going to attack. After a while the Avatar should show up, and I'll just have to evade his attacks until I get close enough to his necklace. Once I have it, Lu Ten should be flying right above me and I'll fly up into the airship and we'll head for the Library." Nianzu explained.

Varun nodded, "Okay. I just hope you can handle it." he said with a grin.

Nianzu caught on to Varun's grin and he chuckled, "I'm sure I'll manage." he joked.

With that, Varun left his friend to get ready for his mission and headed up to the control room to let Lu Ten and Shin know of Nianzu's plan.

Nianzu sat on the edge of his bed, breathing softly. He needed to be calm if this was going to work. He needed to be sure he wouldn't slip up. After a while he put on a cloak so that he wouldn't be recognized and left his room, heading to the control room. He opened the metal door and everyone turned to look at him.

"I guess this is where you take it from here isn't it?" Lu Ten said.

Nianzu nodded, "Yeah. I just hope you guys can find me." Nianzu joked.

Lu Ten sent his friend a smile, "Trust me, we won't have a hard time."

Nianzu replied with a smile, taking out his staff, "I'll meet you guys in the city." he said as he turned away, beginning to leave the room before he looked back at them, "In case I don't make it back, just know that you guys are the best friends I've ever had." he told them before leaving the room, heading for the bridges.

Nianzu stood on a bridge of the airship, staring down at the city. This was it. The last relic. The last day this world would have to worry about evil. This was the day Nianzu had longed for. The day that he would finally bring the peace to the world that the Avatar could not.

Nianzu smiled, "It's time." he told himself as he threw the hood of his cloak over his head. He opened his glider, his hands gripping on the sides. He jumped off the bridge, using his airbending to control the currents around him. He flew towards the city, leaving his friends to hope for the best.

* * *

><p>In the Royal Dining Room, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and Mai were all eating breakfast. They had gotten up about a half hour ago and they were making plans for the day. Though Aang was still focused on Nianzu, just like in Ba Sing Se they had to wait for a clue, or anything that would lead them to Nianzu. Aang had been focused on Nianzu ever since he found out what he looked like. All he wanted to do now was find and arrest him, and above all find out his purpose of attacking his friends.<p>

"Aang?" Katara said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" he said, unaware of what was going on.

"I said Suki, Mai, and I are going to the Spa later on; so you, Sokka, and Zuko can hang out for a while." Katara told him. She didn't have her hair-loopies up yet. At the moment she was just letting all her hair hang down.

Aang chuckled softly, "Every time we come here you go to the spa." he said playfully.

"I'm a girl, what did you expect?" she asked playfully.

Aang shrugged, "I don't know, I just figured you and I would spend some time together."

Katara smiling lovingly and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "We will later, but right now us girls want to spend time together." she told him.

"Yeah, Aang. Let the girls have some time while us guys have a little guy time." Sokka told his long time friend.

"Guy time?" Zuko said questionably.

Sokka held his hands up in the air, "What? That's what it is isn't it?" he asked.

Zuko nodded, "Yeah, but can't you call it something else?" he asked.

Sokka gazed at Zuko questionably, "Like what?" he asked, demanding an answer.

Zuko shrugged, "I don't know, something better than 'guy time'."

"Something like..." Sokka began, grabbing his chin, "Guys day out?" he asked,

Zuko groaned, "Never mind, just stick with guy time." he said sheepishly.

Sokka rolled his eyes, returning to his breakfast.

Once they were all done eating breakfast, they went back to their rooms to get ready for the day. Katara had changed into her Fire Nation clothing she had gotten a few years ago while they were hiding out. Suki did the same. She wasn't completely used to the hot climate of the Fire Nation.

Katara rolled some of her hair up in a bun, sticking two beads in the sides to keep it from unrolling. Then, she took a few strands of hair from her bun and placed a bead on it, then clipped it to the top of her hair. She did the same to the other side, giving her hair-loopies. She kept the rest of her hair down though. She preferred it to always be out rather than braided into a long tail-like braid. She had gotten used to the style after having to keep her hair down so the Fire Nation wouldn't recognize her Water Tribe hair style. Suki simply got some of her hair and rolled it up, placing a band around it.

Aang was in the bathroom, shaving his head as usual. He shaved it every morning to keep it nice and smooth. He still wore his Water Tribe clothing though. He didn't feel his school uniform would really fit with him considering he wasn't hiding out anymore.

Sokka didn't put his Fire Nation clothing on either. He preferred to wear his sleeveless Water Tribe shirt and have is hair in a wolf-tail. He shaved his upper-lip, cutting off a few strands of hair that grew overnight.

Zuko and Mai, unlike usual, didn't wear their royal clothing. Zuko simply wore clothing similar to his old Fire Nation clothing when he left to join Aang. It was relatively similar, but consisted of colors a little brighter than before, symbolizing that his nation was no longer a dark and evil one. Mai wore her old Fire Nation clothes. She didn't like to have many different types of clothing. She only preferred two: Her Fire Lady robes and her normal clothing.

Once everybody was done getting ready for the day, the couples separated for their activities. Katara, Suki, and Mai headed for the Spa. While Aang, Sokka, and Zuko headed out the Palace and into the city.

* * *

><p>Katara, Suki, and Mai sat in reclined chairs with their hair down in a pool of water as attendants combed their hair. Thanks to Mai's status of Fire Lady, the three girls weren't required to pay for their treatments. Mai and Suki seemed to be enjoying the hair combing, but Katara seemed to be distracted. She couldn't explain it, but she she didn't feel like something was right. She felt like something was going to happen, but she couldn't confirm that feeling.<p>

"You okay, Katara?" Suki asked, noticing Katara's distracted expression.

Katara was brought out of her feeling and turned to Suki, "Yeah, I'm fine." she assured, "I just have this weird feeling." she murmured, hoping neither Suki or May heard her.

Suki kept her gaze on Katara, but her facial expression changed so that she was curious, "What kind of feeling?" she asked.

Katara shrugged, "I don't know. I just feel like something's going to happen." she explained.

Mai turned her head slightly to look at Katara, "Like what?" Mai asked with no emotion in her voice, as always.

Katara shrugged again, "Like I said, I don't know. It's just a weird feeling." she explained before a memory came to mind, "Just like when Aang left to fight Ozai." she whispered. Now she was becoming aware of the feeling. She had felt the same thing when Zuko was talking about Aang not making it from his battle with Ozai. A feeling that something may happen. She threw these thoughts away.

_There's no danger that Aang couldn't in some way overcome,_ she told herself.

Mai turned her head back, "Then don't worry about it. It's probably because you're actually relaxing for once." Mai smirked, her facial expression not changing except for a small grin.

Katara sent Mai a disgusting look, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, a bit insulted.

Mai shrugged, "I'm just saying you're actually having some time away from your boyfriend to actually relax." the girl explained.

Katara scoffed playfully, "Maybe that's cause I relax just fine with Aang." she suggested.

Mai shrugged, grinning softly, "If you say so. There's nothing stressful about dating the Avatar." Mai smirked.

Suki giggled softly and Katara turned her head to her, "What?" she asked.

Suki stopped giggling, "Nothing." she assured.

Katara scoffed playfully again and leaned her head back down, letting the attendants continue combing her hair. After they got done with their hair combing, the three girls went to the sauna for a relaxing steam bath.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the Capital, Sokka, Zuko, and Aang were shirtless, getting massages from attractive young women. The three were enjoying the stress relieving massages, especially Zuko who was using this massage as a treatment for his still-sore back. Though Sokka and Zuko were enjoying the company of the attractive women massaging them, Aang wasn't really paying attention. The only girl that was attractive to him was his girlfriend, Katara. The massage was really helping with his obsession with Nianzu, helping him clear out thoughts of Nianzu and more thoughts of Katara.<p>

Sokka turned his head to Zuko, "How's that back feeling?" he smirked.

Zuko growled silently, "I don't know, why don't you get blown into a tunnel wall and tell me how it feels?" he shot back.

Sokka chuckled softly, "Okay," he said defensively, "just trying to add some fun into this."

Zuko gazed at Sokka confusingly, "What's more fun than attractive women giving you a massage?" he asked.

Sokka looked up at the attractive woman massaging him and nodded, "True, very true." he said, smiling as he brought his head back down.

Zuko turned his gaze to Aang, who was staring down at the floor. He nudged the Avatar softly with his elbow, causing the boy to look up at him.

"Yeah?" the boy said.

"Why so down?" Sokka asked. "Lighten up! You got a beautiful woman massaging you and all your doing is looking at the floor." Sokka pointed out.

"I know, but the only woman I'm focused on is Katara." he admitted.

Sokka groaned, "I swear you are one-hundred percent lovesick, you know that right?"

Aang shrugged, "So? I'd think you would be happy your sister found a man she likes." Aang said.

Sokka smiled, "Okay, two problems in that sentence. One: you're still a boy, not a man; and two: she liked three people during our travels." Sokka stated.

Aang gazed at his friend confusingly, "I'm fifteen, the same age you were when you called yourself a man." Aang pointed out, "And who all did she like?" Aang asked, honestly wanting to know the answer.

Sokka looked up in thought, "Well first was Haru. She risked everything to free him from that prison." Sokka pointed out.

Aang scoffed, "First thing's first, she got herself arrested because she felt like she got him arrested. And second, she wasn't going to give up on all those people." Aang stated.

Sokka nodded, "Okay, then what about Jet?" he asked.

Aang break eye contact. He couldn't say he didn't know Katara had feelings for Jet, at least at first she did.

"That was before she found out who he really was. Besides, he died three years ago." Aang said sadly, feeling slightly guilty for using Jet's death as part of his advantage.

Zuko turned his head to Sokka, "Hey, drop that subject okay. Katara loves him and you shouldn't be telling him stuff like that." Zuko whispered.

Sokka sighed. Zuko was right, even though he didn't want to admit it, he felt like he had to, "I know, you're right." He said before turning his head to Aang, "Hey, after we're done with this how about we go get something to eat?" Sokka asked.

Aang brought his head up, smiling softly, "Sounds good." he was feeling pretty hungry, so eating wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

><p>Nianzu had flown into the city. He was sitting on the top of a building across the building where he had found the Avatar getting a relaxing massage. Nianzu was tempted to take the relic while the Avatar wasn't looking, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He couldn't risk the Avatar seeing him. He just wanted to stick with his own plan. So he waited for what seemed like another hour or so before he saw the Avatar through a window, putting his shirt back on; along with the relic. Nianzu was tempted once again to just bust in through the window and snatch the relic. He was confused whether it would be better to steal it now, or stick with the Manarki's plan.<p>

A few moments later he watched the Avatar, his friend, and the Fire Lord leave the resort. He stealthily followed them, using his airbending to stealthily leap from building to building to keep up with the Avatar. After leaping at least seven blocks worth of buildings the Avatar seemed to stop and talk to his friends.

* * *

><p>Aang stopped walking and his friends seemed to instantly notice, "Something wrong, Aang?" Sokka asked.<p>

Aang shook his head, "No, but I figured you two were going to a meat place, and...well..." he began.

Zuko caught on to Aang and nodded, "We know. You don't eat meat. If you want, there should be a noddle restaurant just around the corner. I hear they only make vegetarian food so I guess it's your kind of place." Zuko told his friend.

Aang smiled appreciatively, "Thanks, Zuko. I'll meet you guys back here when I'm done, okay?" he told them.

They both nodded and entered a meat restaurant just a few feet away, while Aang headed the opposite direction to the noodle restaurant. But in the corner of his eye he could see a man looking at him. He quickly turned his head in the direction of the man, but found nothing. He stared in that direction for several minutes with a confused yet focused face. He took his mind off it and continued heading for the restaurant.

The man peeked back over the top of the building, watching as the Avatar walked around the corner, "I can't wait to see how much of a challenge you really are." Nianzu said darkly, his eyes glowing violet.

* * *

><p>Sokka and Zuko were inside the meat restaurant they had gone to for lunch. Sokka had finished a few minutes ago and Zuko was still eating. Sokka was hungry, as usual, so he had eaten fast.<p>

Sokka got up from his seat, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "I'm gonna go ahead and meet Aang outside." Sokka said as he left the restaurant.

"Okay, meet you guys out there." Zuko called after him.

Sokka left the restaurant, walking around the streets. He waited for almost a half hour before heading towards a building that was horribly burned from Zuko and Azula's Agni Kai during Sozin's Comet. It was burned beyond repair and Zuko never had it reconstructed. He didn't want it to be. To him it was a sign of the destruction that fire can cause. Sokka entered the building, looking at the damages caused by the fire. It seemed to originally be a large market, considering the burned clothing and silk. Sokka could also make out a burned tea set.

Suddenly he heard the sound of swishing. Sokka quickly turned to the source of the sound, but found nothing. He heard it again, turning to his left to see nothing again. He heard it again, quickly turning around to see the shadow of a man jumping behind a pillar.

"Aang?" Sokka said, confused that his friend was messing with him.

He saw the figure quickly run to another pillar, "Aang? This isn't funny." Sokka told the man who he figured was Aang, "You can stop now." he told him.

Suddenly he felt something punch him in the cheek and his body leaned to his right, his hand covering his cheek, "Okay, I bet that was for what I said earlier." Sokka considered before feeling another punch come across his other cheek.

Sokka groaned, "Dang, kid. You can really pack a punch." Sokka complimented before feeling another two punches across his face.

Sokka was growing dizzy from the numerous punches to his face, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Sokka told the man, still believing it was his friend, Aang. But Sokka had a feeling this wasn't Aang. Aang would never hurt him intentionally, at least not like this.

Suddenly, Sokka saw the man running super fast; running across him as he landed punches on the warrior's face.

After numerous punches to the face, Sokka made an irritated face, "That's not Aang." Sokka told himself, groaning softly.

"You bet your ass I'm not Aang." the man said.

Sokka turned around to see the man. He was wearing a dark cloak with the hood covering his face.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked, demanding an answer.

The man simply put his arm behind his back, taking out a sword. It was a long sword, much like Sokka's; but instead it's edges were serrated, making it much deadlier than the normal sword. It's handle was golden with a dragon wrapping around it with the blade coming out of the dragon's mouth, which was decorated with an indented flame in the blade that ran up the blade.

"Someone who wants to test your skills." the man said simply in a deep, dark, and menacing tone.

Sokka stood up straight, taking out his meteor sword, "If that's how you want it," he said as he took a stance, along with a challenging expression, "then you got it." he told the man in a challenging tone.

A dark smile ran across the man's face and he took a stance, "You get the first move." the man told Sokka, surprisingly, in a respectful tone.

Sokka began charging towards the man, ready to teach him a lesson. Once Sokka got close to him he threw up his sword and slashed it towards the man, who quickly brought up his sword to block it.

Sokka gasped, "What the?" he said before the man kicked Sokka hard in the stomach. Sokka put his hand over his stomach, feeling weak as a result of the blow to his stomach.

"Yes, I saw that coming. Typical first move. Easy to counterattack." the man said menacingly, who appeared to be smiling at his successful blow.

"I'll show you typical!" Sokka shouted as he charged forward. Their swords began clashing simultaneously, both of them using all their skill and agility to gain the upper-hand. They both seemed to be equally matched, which Sokka found unusual considering he had been trained by Piandao. But this man seemed as skilled as he was. Sokka was just hoping to get a clear view of the man's face.

Sokka continued his simultaneous sword clashing before deciding he had to take a new approach. He stopped his continuous clashing and blocked the man's sword by holding his sword up against it. Sokka shoved his sword forward, causing the two men to break away. Sokka began running away from the man, but he wasn't actually running away. He was looking for an opening, somewhere where he knew he'd have an advantage.

The man caught on to this, and charged after the warrior. Sokka noticed the man following him, and that was what he wanted. He ran straight towards the wall, using a technique Aang had taught him. He ran up along the wall, flipping over and attempting to wound the man. The man brought his sword over his head to block Sokka's blade, swirling around so that he and Sokka's swords clashed. They once again returned to their numerous clashing of swords.

"You are very skilled." the man complimented as their swords continued clashing, "I suspect you were trained by Piandao."

Their swords stopped at a single clash and they struggled to give the most strength to unbalance the other. The man kept his head down, trying not to make eye contact with Sokka. Sokka growled softly as he tried to gain enough strength to overpower the other man's strength so that he could finally wound him.

"And who were you trained by?" Sokka asked in a struggling tone, "I know Master Piandao would never train someone like you."

The man smiled under his cloak, "I trained myself." the man said simply, "Who needs that old man?" The man asked in a insulting voice.

Sokka grew angry at the man and released his sword from the other man's, pulling it back and attempting to charge it right into the man's stomach. The man quickly moved out of the blade's way, slashing his sword through Sokka's skin. Sokka shouted in pain as he swirled around and fell to his back, his hand releasing the grip on his sword; letting it slide a few feet away. Sokka's arm had a long, slightly deep cut which was dripping out blood. Sokka covered the cut with his right hand, groaning in pain. The man's serrated edged sword had felt like a saw cutting through his arm.

The man smiled in accomplishment as he shot his sword forward so that the tip of the blade was only inches away from his throat. The man continued smiling as he removed the hood of his cloak, revealing the man that Sokka and his friends had been following for the last month.

Sokka gasped, "Nianzu." he whispered in a surprised tone.

Nianzu knelt down as he kept his eyes on the wounded warrior, "Yes, I am Nianzu. And you are outmatched." Nianzu told Sokka in a dark tone.

Sokka growled. He wished he wasn't in so much pain so that he could take this man down. The man who had almost killed his father.

Nianzu chuckled sinisterly, "It was nice time battling you." he said as he stood up, bringing his sword up in the air. He quickly threw it down, aiming directly for Sokka's neck. Sokka closed his eyes and tilted his head, knowing that this was his end.

Suddenly, Nianzu was knocked across the room by a powerful blast of air. He slammed into a wall, falling to his knees. His cloak had fallen off, revealing his orange and blue clothing. Aang leapt throug the air and landed right in front of Sokka, taking a fierce bending stance and staring angrily at the man he had just attacked.

"Aang!" Sokka exclaimed, "Thank the spirits you're here. I thought I was gonna die." Sokka said in appreciation.

Aang nodded, "Not when I'm still here." he said, relieved that he had heard the two's swords clashing before Sokka's head was taken off, "Are you okay?" he asked, turning his eyes to Sokka while still trying to keep an eye on the man he had attacked.

Sokka glanced at his severely cut arm, "Other than this large cut in my arm; I'm just fine." he said sarcastically.

Nianzu groaned softly as he got up, revealing his anger filled face to the Avatar.

Aang growled softly, "Nianzu." he said angrily.

Nianzu smiled as if he was was not afraid, "Ah, if it isn't the almighty Avatar." He didn't want the Avatar to know he was secretly afraid of finally encountering the Avatar face-to-face.

Aang loosened his stance, "Nianzu..." he began. Aang wanted to try to bring Nianzu to his senses before he had to attack him, "we don't have to fight. Just turn yourself in and I guarantee you that I will be sure you are only given the smallest punishment for your crimes." Aang told him. He was still angry, but the Monks had always taught him that it was better to try to find peace with a person before being forced to attack.

Nianzu brushed his arms, getting the dirt off his clothes, "I don't think so." he told Aang, "Why should I trust the man who left the world to be tortured by the Fire Nation for one-hundred years?" he asked.

"We can settle this peacefully." Aang said, staring straight into Nianzu's eyes; trying to find the man's purpose for doing the things he had done in the past month. He was trying a technique that Roku had taught him just after the war ended. If he could stare into a person's eyes long enough, he could receive a mental message from the man's Spirit of what was driving him to do the things he had done.

_My parents make me what I am today,_ Aang heard at the back of his head.

Aang loosened his stance, gazing at the man in a peaceful way, "Nianzu, I can see what makes you do this. You're parents make you what you are today. You want to be like them," Aang began.

Nianzu's eyes widened at the Avatar's words and he grew angry, growling softly.

"you just aren't following the right path." Aang finished.

Nianzu growled loudly, "How dare you relate me to my parents!" he shouted before sending a large blast of air at the Avatar, catching him off guard. Aang was launched across the room, slamming into a wall. He fell on his face, groaning in pain softly as he struggled to find the strength to get up. He had never felt anyone's bending as strong as Nianzu's. He couldn't even recall Gyatso having such power in his bending.

Nianzu ran as fast as he could, using his airbending for extra speed. He picked up Aang by his collar and slammed him against the wall.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life, Avatar!" Nianzu shouted into his face. Aang was almost unconscious, but he could see and hear clearly.

"No one relates me to my parents. They tortured me from the day they found out I could bend." Nianzu told him. Nianzu brought a hand up from Aang's collar and grabbed Aang's throat, clenching it so that he couldn't breathe. Aang brought his hand up to grab Nianzu's, trying to release the man's grip from his throat.

"I'm afraid I'll have to kill you now." Nianzu said in a menacing tone as he tightened his grip. Aang began trying harder to release the airbender's grip but it wouldn't budge. It was useless. Nianzu wanted him dead.

Sokka watched as Aang was being choked to death. He groaned weakly, trying to find the strength to get up and attack Nianzu; before he killed his best friend and his sister's boyfriend. He was able to roll onto his stomach as he reached out his hand, pulling himself forward.

Aang let out raspy breaths as he struggled to get air into his lungs. Soon, he couldn't feel anything. The hands that were trying to get Nianzu to release his grip fell like rag dolls. His vision became black and he heard himself let out a deep breath before he felt nothing. He couldn't see, hear, feel, or even smell anything. In his mind he saw images of his girlfriend, Katara, run across his mind. Soon, even those images left his mind and the his entire body became stiff.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Ha ha, sorry. I originally intended Nianzu's face-off with Aang and Sokka to be in one whole chapter, but I didn't realize how much content already filled up 5,000 words. Anyway, the rest of the battle will take place in Chapter 18. I'm hoping you are all liking the story.<strong>

**Please continue to read and, above all and most appreciated, review. I noticed a slight decline in reviews and it got me worried that people thought the story was getting too dull.**


	19. The Last Relic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar  
><strong>**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18:<br>****The Last Relic**

Nianzu's face was filled with rage as his grip tightened on the Avatar's throat. Nianzu was outraged by the fact that the Avatar related him to his parents. If he had really met his parents, he would feel that they needed to be locked up for the rest of their lives for child abuse; but Nianzu knew that Aang wouldn't do such a thing. Which is why he felt he had no choice but to kill him.

Nianzu felt air travel up Aang's throat and he let out a single breath. Nianzu smiled, releasing his grip from the Avatar's throat and letting go of his collar, letting him fall to the floor like a rag doll. Nianzu looked down at the fallen Avatar for several minutes before reaching down and ripping the relic from his neck. Nianzu stared at the relic, noticing a circle around the Air Nomad Insignia. He figured that the circle was a cover that hid a gemstone. Curious, he took out one of his daggers and stabbed the tip of the blade into the side of the cover, tilting the dagger slightly. Soon, the cover popped off; revealing a white sparkling gemstone.

He smiled at his accomplished task. He now had the Air Relic; the last relic he needed to free the Manarki. He placed the cover of the gemstone back into the slot before shoving the relic into his pocket.

Sokka continued crawling on the floor with his right hand, trying to reach his sword. He was trying to be ask quiet as possible. He didn't want Nianzu seeing him. He had to get to his sword without bringing attention to himself. Eventually, he reached his sword and quietly picked it up. He was able to replenish his energy and he got up. He stared angrily at the man who had just killed his friend and began running towards him. Once he was close enough, slashed his sword straight through Nianzu's shirt and through his skin, forming a long horizontal cut in his skin. Unfortunately Sokka's blade didn't go as deep into the man's skin as he intended it to. The man's cut was only brightened by a bloody red.

Nianzu exclaimed in pain as Sokka's sword slashed through his skin. Nianzu quickly turned around, bringing a strong current of air with him; knocking Sokka a good twenty feet away.

"Just like your friend, you just made a big mistake!" Nianzu told the warrior angrily.

Sokka planted his hands on the ground behind him and threw himself up, taking a fierce sword stance, "You're the one who made the mistake, Nianzu!" Sokka shouted, "You tried to kill my father, you attacked my friend, and now you've killed my _best _friend!" Sokka shouted in rage.

Nianzu quirked his lip up in a half smile and stared at the warrior as if he was not intimidated, "And what are you gonna do about it?" he asked. "If the Fire Lord and the Avatar can't even stop me, what makes you think that you can do so?" he asked.

"I don't have to think. I know I will." Sokka said as he began charging towards Nianzu. Nianzu held his hand out to where his sword lay on the ground. Using airbending, he made the sword come forward and he grabbed the handle once it was close enough.

"Come and get me." he told Sokka, just before his eyes glowed violet momentarily before returning back to normal.

* * *

><p>In the Spirit World, the Manarki, who were still in control of the Sunachis' spirits, sat on their thrones; watching as Nianzu battled Sokka through an all seeing portal that acted as a window to the Physical World; letting them see anything in the Physical World at any time or any place. They were astounded by the results of the energy they were sending into Nianzu.<p>

Tomark laughed softly, "I bet the boy is glad we took away his fear of being killed by the Avatar." Tomark said as he watched Nianzu battle vigorously with the Water Tribe warrior.

Xin joined Tomark in soft laughter, "Yes. Though he may have finished the Avatar with his own rage, I'm sure he's aware he is not the one keeping him so confident." Xin said, "He is strong, yet weak at the same time." Xin commented.

Tomark nodded, humming in agreement, "Yes, but we will change this when we take control of him and his friends. They will be weak no more. They will keep their memories and their will, but only when we allow it." Tomark explained.

One of the Manarki, who was now granted the status of a Manarki Leader, or better know as 'Manarki King', and was now named Drako, turned to his superiors, "Have you decided which of us will control the boy?" he asked.

Tomark smiled, "Yes. I, of course, will do so." Tomark told them before turning his head to Xin, "And who do you wish to control, Xin?" he asked.

"I plan to control the boy's friend. The waterbender. He seems to be a leader of the group as well." Xin replied.

Tomark nodded in agreement, "And you, Drako?"

Drako thought about for a few moments before choosing who he thought he would best fit in, "I'll take the firebender. There is much rage and aggression in him that he does not release, but I could help him do so." Drako replied.

The other Manarki who had started out as a volunteer was also granted the status of a Manarki King was now named Riku, "I suppose I will control the earthbender. As long as his dimwitted mind does not overcome my own, I care not if I'm controlling him." Riku replied.

Tomark smiled, "Good, now let us sit back and enjoy our 'entertainment'." he said, enjoying the sight of the two heroes being easily defeated by their pawn.

* * *

><p>Sokka and Nianzu's swords clashed simultaneously, at times causing small sparks from the metals to burst out onto the ground. Sokka, who was now fighting more fiercely than ever before, seemed to be wearing Nianzu out. He was breathing heavily, his skills becoming weaker and weaker. Nianzu told himself it was just an effect from the cut in his back, but he couldn't say that he wasn't also growing tired.<p>

Sokka continued clashing his sword into Nianzu's. He could tell Nianzu was growing tired. He figured this was the best time to try to wound to airbender. After a few more clashes of his sword, Sokka jumped into the air, front-flipping over Nianzu. He twirled around in the air so that he was facing Nianzu's back when he landed. Sokka slashed his sword forward, only to have Nianzu put his sword behind his head to block Sokka's sword.

Nianzu brought his sword back over his head, making Sokka unbalanced when their swords broke apart.

Sokka quickly rebalanced himself, "You're not taking me down that easily!" he shouted he charged after Nianzu, but instead of their swords clashing together several times, they clashed once; having the two swordsmen use all their strength to unbalance the other.

"You should know by now that we are both equally matched, but that is not enough to bring your friend back." Nianzu said coldly.

Sokka growled as he pushed forward his sword, causing Nianzu to become unbalanced. He stumbled back several times before Sokka decided this was his time to strike. He charged forward, but instead of using his sword, he rammed his foot straight into Nianzu's chest; launching him several feet away. Nianzu dropped his sword as he fell, feeling his entire body shaken up by the warrior's kick.

* * *

><p>The Manarki stared at their globe which showed them what was happening to Nianzu in his battle, and they couldn't believe it. The warrior seemed to be getting stronger every minute of him and Nianzu's battle. Their jaws dropped, and Tomark only had one thing to say.<p>

"Get up." he told Nianzu, "Get up!" he shouted, rooting for his pawn to destroy the warrior.

* * *

><p>Sokka watched as the airbender struggled to get up. He walked over Nianzu with a determined look on his face. Once he got to him, he pushed him over on his back with his foot. He stared down at him with eyes full of hatred and anger. Sokka held his sword forward so that it was only a few inches from Nianzu's throat. He pushed it forward so that the tip of the blade touched his throat. Nianzu stared up at the warrior with fear. He couldn't believe the warrior had overpowered him, but he knew that now he would be the one to die.<p>

"I will avenge my friend." Sokka said menacingly as he held his sword high above him.

Sokka sent one last angry look at the man before throwing down his sword. Nianzu now knew how Sokka felt like when he had done to same thing to him earlier. But this time there wasn't anybody to save him. He closed his eyes tightly, turning his head so that he wouldn't look. But just before the blade had struck Nianzu, Sokka stopped it.

Nianzu opened his eyes, surprised to find himself still alive. He looked up at Sokka confusingly. Sokka gazed at him angrily before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"I'm not going to kill you. That would be the last thing Aang would want." Sokka said before walking away.

Nianzu stared at Sokka sympathetically before his eyes glowed violet momentarily before returning back to normal. He smiled evilly as he got up, bringing a large current of air with him. Sokka, caught off guard, was slammed to the ground. Nianzu brought another current of air, but Sokka rolled over; dodging the air.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the building, Aang lay on the floor. He had been in the same position he had been when he had fallen. He had been lying there for almost an hour, and there was no help for him. Sokka was doing his best to take down his killer, but what Aang needed was someone to help him.<p>

_You're not dead, Aang. You are unconscious._

Aang groaned weakly, hearing someone talking in his head.

_You're alive. You are weak, but you must stay strong. Think of something which gives you strength. Hope, family, friends, love...Katara._

Suddenly, Aang's entire body seemed to start back up. His lungs were working properly, and his heart was at a steady pace. He groaned weakly again before regaining consciousness. His eyes opened slowly as he started moaning weakly while he struggled to regain his eyesight.

* * *

><p>The Manarki watched as Aang regained consciousness. All of them remained calm, astounded by the Avatar's strength to stay alive, except for Tomark. He was angry, more angry than he had ever been in his six-million years of living, next to being captured and locked in that cage of light.<p>

"No, no, no!" Tomark shouted, standing from his throne, "He's dead! He's supposed to be dead! I watched him die! He had no way to breathe!" he shouted again before becoming enraged.

Tomark knew there was now only one thing he could do, "If the boy won't kill the Avatar," Tomark began as he held his palm back, forming a violet glowing ball of energy, "I will!" he shouted as he threw the energy into the window like portal.

* * *

><p>Back in the Physical World, a streak of lightning suddenly struck the burned building. It caught fire once again, and soon the fire grew larger. Strangely though, the lightning had come out of nowhere. There were no clouds in the sky, and it wasn't even raining. It was as if the lightning came from an angry fire spirit.<p>

Neither Sokka nor Nianzu noticed the fire as they were fighting hand-to-hand. Both their swords were laying on the ground, so they had to rely only on their hand-to-hand combat skills. Sokka continuously threw punches as Nianzu used his wrists to block them.

Nianzu grew tired of this, taking out one of his daggers from his pocket and swinging it towards Sokka. Sokka quickly dodged, unable to believe Nianzu still had tricks up his sleeve.

"I will rid the world of you just as I did your friend!" Nianzu exclaimed as he continued swinging his dagger, attempting to cut Sokka where ever he could.

Nianzu stabbed his dagger forward, in attempt to stab Sokka in the heart, only to have Sokka dodge and grab his wrist. Sokka then threw his knee up in the air, socking Nianzu in the jaw. Sokka grabbed the dagger from Nianzu's hand and threw it to the ground, grabbing his other wrist. Sokka pulled Nianzu towards him, dazing him with yet another knee to the jaw. Sokka let go of the airbender's wrist as he let him fall to the ground; just a few feet away from a fire which was growing larger by the minute.

Sokka grabbed a piece of burned cloth from the floor and walked over to Nianzu. He pushed the airbender over to his stomach with his foot. Sokka knelt down, grabbing Nianzu's wrists and putting them behind his back. He wrapped the cloth around both of Nianzu's wrists and tied them together.

"That should hold you." Sokka said as he tightened the cloth around Nianzu's wrists.

Nianzu growled softly as he watched the warrior stand up, "You may have overpowered me, but you can't hold me forever." Nianzu told him.

Sokka quirked up his lip in a half smile, "Maybe I can't, but I know my friend, The Fire Lord, will." Sokka said in an accomplished tone.

Nianzu growled again as the fire began coming closer to him. His eyes filled with fear and he turned his head back to Sokka, "You're not just gonna leave me here to burn to death are you?" Nianzu asked, afraid he already knew the answer.

Sokka turned his head to look at him, "After I get my friend someplace safe, maybe I won't." Sokka said before he ran over to Aang.

When Sokka got to him, he heard him moan weakly and his face filled with relief, "You're alive!" he exclaimed in relief. His heart jumped right back up into it's rightful place and he wiped a relieved tear from his eye.

Nianzu heard this and his eyes widened, "What!" he shouted angrily

Aang moaned weakly before Sokka turned him over on his back. Aang's vision became clear enough to see Sokka and he smiled softly.

"Hey, Sokka." he said weakly.

Sokka smiled in relief, "Do you have enough strength to get up?" Sokka asked.

Aang nodded softly and rolled back over to his stomach, planting his hands on the ground and pushing himself up slowly; struggling every moment. Sokka tried to help, putting Aang's arm around him to help his friend stand up.

* * *

><p>Nianzu was able to roll himself over to his back and sit up. He looked at the fire behind him, then at the cloth which wrapped his hands. He had an idea, and he smiled deviously. He used his legs to push himself backwards towards a small flame that was burning a piece of clothing. He placed his wrists over the flame in attempt to burn the cloth. He breathed to his teeth, trying to withstand the hot feeling of the flame over his wrists. Finally, the cloth was burned through and broke. He was free.<p>

Nianzu watched as the warrior he was fighting helped the Avatar up. He growled softly, running over and grabbing his sword. He put it back in the sleeve behind his back and took out his glider.

"See you in Omashu, Avatar." Nianzu said as he took out his glider and opened it. He turned his gaze to Sokka, "You were a very worthy opponent." Nianzu told him, sending him a respectful look before flying up out of the burning building.

Sokka growled, "Worthy opponent my butt." he said, irritated by Nianzu, "I took him down twice." Sokka stated as he reached down and picked up his sword; putting it back in his sleeve.

Aang looked up at his friend who was aiding him out of the burning building, "How did he keep attacking then?" he asked.

Sokka sent Aang a smile, "I didn't want to kill him." Sokka told him before his smile vanished, "I thought you were dead." he murmured softly.

Aang looked to the floor, "I did too." he admitted.

Suddenly, large amounts of burning wood began falling from the roof of the building. The two looked back to see the building begin to collapse and they exchanged worried looks.

"We better get outta here." Sokka told his friend. Aang nodded in agreement, letting his friend help him out of the building.

There was only one exit to the building, and at the moment there was fire burning around the frame of the exit. They began rushing as debris began falling everywhere. Suddenly, a large amount of debris fell in front of the exit and fire filled the debris.

Sokka growled. Now they had no way out, but Sokka thought there may be one other way. He looked up at the hole in the roof that Nianzu flew through and then back at Aang, "Aang, do you have enough strength to airbend us out of here?" he asked curiously.

Aang shook his head sadly, "I barely have enough strength to walk. How do you expect me to have enough strength to jump twenty feet in the air?" he asked, demanding an answer.

Sokka groaned, "Do you think you can at least stand on your own for a few minutes?" he asked.

Aang simply nodded, taking his arm away from Sokka. Sokka made sure he was able to handle standing up on his own before taking his sword out. He walked over to the exit and slashed his sword, hoping to cut through the debris. Sadly, his sword was only able to cut through the wood, but not the stone from the walls.

Sokka growled angrily as he put his sword up. It was useless, he just hoped Aang would regain enough strength to airbend them out of the building. He walked back over to Aang, helping him stand up. Even though Aang was almost choked to death, he felt as if he had broken his legs. He couldn't feel them at all, which explained why he could barely stand or walk.

"If only I could airbend. I could probably blow away all this debris." Aang told his friend.

Suddenly, a large explosion blew through the debris of the exit and Zuko ran in, his eyes filled with shock as he saw his friends, "What are you two doing! This place is gonna come down any second!" Zuko shouted as he ran over to them.

"Well, let's just say that we met our 'foe'." Sokka said simply.

Zuko gasped softly, "You-you met Nianzu?" he asked in disbelief.

Aang groaned and nodded, "Yea, so can we get out of here before this place falls on top of us?" he asked irritably. He didn't know why he had sounded so irritated, but he ignored it. He actually did want to get out of the burning building as soon as possible.

Zuko nodded and used his firebending to keep the fire way from his friends. Once they were out, the entire building collapsed and they all looked back at the collapsed building.

"We sure got out of there in time." Sokka said in relief.

Zuko looked back at the collapsed building before helping Aang walk, "Come on, let's get you back to the Palace." Zuko said before a thought came to mind, "What did Nianzu do to you anyway?"

Aang gazed at Zuko then back to the ground, "Don't tell Katara, but he almost killed me." Aang admitted.

Zuko stared at Aang questionably, "Why don't you want me to tell Katara you were almost killed? And how did he almost kill you?"

Aang looked up at Zuko as if he was stupid, "Why do you think?" he asked, demanding an answer, "I don't want her to worry about me." Aang explained.

Sokka nudged him, "Yea, but then she'd be your little nurse." Sokka told him with a smirk.

Aang rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but I don't want her worrying about me." Aang repeated.

"Okay, but how did he almost kill you?" Zuko asked again.

Aang looked to the ground, "I may have angered him without realizing it." Aang presumed.

"Why? What did you say?" Zuko asked curiously.

"I said he wanted to be like his parents, and it would seem his parents weren't too kind to him." Aang explained

Zuko knew how that felt. His father was just the same. He didn't care about him, and his father banished him just because he was doing the right thing. Zuko shook his head. He didn't like thinking about his father. He was still in jail and that was all that matter to Zuko.

Sokka turned his head to Zuko, "So how did you know we were in trouble?" Sokka asked.

Zuko turned his gaze to Sokka, "Well, when I didn't find you guys outside I went back to the palace. The girls said you weren't there so I just roamed around the streets. When I saw the burning building, I didn't know whether you guys were in there or not, I just knew I had to help." Zuko told them.

After that, the two helped Aang back to the palace. Aang still didn't know why he couldn't walk. Nianzu hadn't done anything to his legs, in fact he hadn't even touched them. To Aang, he figured it might just be an affect of his near-death experience. He figured Katara was going to give him some kind water-healing treatment that would explain his slightly-paralyzed legs.

* * *

><p>Nianzu landed on the bridge of the Air Ship. He closed his glider, feeling a sharp pain run through his back where his scar from Sokka's sword was. He breathed through his teeth as he entered the Air Ship where his friends awaited him, relieved to know he was back; and above all still alive.<p>

"So, did you get the relic?" Lu Ten asked.

Nianzu smiled softly and reached into his pocket, taking out the air relic. He held the wooden relic in his hand, "Yep. Now we just have to go to the Library."

Lu Ten nodded, "I'll go ahead and set our course." Lu Ten said before heading up to the control room, with Shin following close behind.

Nianzu turned his gaze to Varun, "Mind giving me a healing session?" he asked.

Varun gazed at Nianzu questionably, "Why?" he asked, "You don't look like you got hurt." he pointed out.

Nianzu turned around, revealing his long scar. Varun's eyes widened slightly, "Well, it looks a little deep. But it doesn't look like it's been bleeding." he pointed out before turning around, "Come on, let's go to your room for your healing." Varun said before the two headed for Nianzu's room for Varun to heal his wounds.

* * *

><p>Sokka, Aang, and Zuko entered the Palace where servants offered to help the Avatar, but the monk said he didn't require their assistance. He preferred his friends to help him. They helped Aang limp back to the main room of the Place, the Throne Room, where the girls awaited them. As soon as they walked in, Katara instantly noticed Aang limping and ran over to him; wrapping her arms around him and bringing him into a deep hug and passionate kiss.<p>

"You're okay." she told him as she hugged him deeply.

Aang chuckled, "Other than my paralyzed legs I am." he joked.

Katara broke away from the hug, keeping her hands on his shoulders, "Lets get you into the room and I'll take a look at them." she told him, letting Aang take his arms from around Sokka and Zuko and put them around his girlfriend. Katara helped him to their room, leaving her brother Sokka to wait to heal his arm which he had covered up with the wrapping he used on his wrists. There was a little bit of blood that could be seen under the wrapping, revealing that it bled badly until pressure was applied to it.

On the way to their room, Aang had told Katara everything that happened between him, Nianzu, and Sokka. Katara promised him that once she was done with his legs she'd work on Sokka's arm.

Katara helped Aang onto the bed, bending some water from the air and covering her hands in it. She placed her hands on his legs and the water began glowing. She moved her hands up and down his legs, feeling a lot of blocked energy in his legs.

"I told you I'm fine." Aang told her with a smile.

Katara kept her attention on her healing, "That's not what I'm feeling." she murmured.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"The Chi energy that travels into your legs seems to be blocked from the hips down. All your chi is traveling into your upper-body rather than all over." she explained.

"How's that possible though?" he asked, "Nianzu didn't even touch my legs." he told her.

She shook her head and shrugged, "I don't know. I'll just have to do my best to unblock the energy." she told him, continuing to run her hands over his legs.

Soon, she felt some energy twist up into his chest and she felt herself start moving her hands up to his stomach. She wasn't intentionally moving her hands to his chest, but she was doing it anyway. Once she reached his chest she felt some energy twist up.

_He's going to die! I'll make sure of it!_

She heard something talk at the back of her head, and as soon as it stopped she hadn't even remembered it. The energy she had felt twist up in his chest seemed to untwist and she moved back down to his legs.

"You been able to fix them yet?" he asked playfully, knowing she was trying her best.

"Just give me some time. This isn't easy you know." she told him harshly.

Aang gazed at her, a bit hurt. He thought she would know that he was just messing with her, but he couldn't blame her. She was trying her best at something she rarely did. She wasn't an expert at healing, and she was only able to locate twisted and bent-up energies and hopefully fix them. But this time she was just going on her instincts.

After another hour or so, she was able to unblock the energy and Aang sighed in relief, "I can feel my legs again." he said in relief, "Thank you, Katara." he told her lovingly.

She gave him a peck on the lips, caressing his cheek her her hand, "My pleasure." she told him lovingly before giving him another peck on the lips, but Aang wanted a little more. He placed his hand behind her head and pressed it forward, capturing her lips.

Suddenly, Sokka walked into the room; shocked by what he had seen when he came in he covered his eyes, "Okay, whoa, whoa!" he said, raising his voice.

Katara and Aang broke away, shocked that Sokka had walked in on them without even knocking.

"Okay, I'm gonna forget I saw that." Sokka told them, uncovering his eyes, "I suppose that was a celebration for fixing Aang's legs, wasn't it?" he asked.

Katara shrugged, "Sort of." she murmured softly, blushing.

"Well good, because I got a large cut in my arm and I would appreciate some healing." Sokka said, walking over to his sister.

Aang gave Katara another peck on the lips before leaving the room and heading back to the throne room.

Sokka laid down on the bed, taking off the wrappings around his cut. It had stopped bleeding, but it still needed healing. Katara gathered some water from the air and hovered her hands over Sokka's largely-cut arm and the water began to glow. Within moments, the cut was gone and fully healed. Sokka thanked his sister and the two went to join the others in the Throne Room.

* * *

><p>Once they were all back together, they headed back to the meeting room to make plans. Now that they knew how strong and skilled Nianzu was, they had to find a way to arrest him, and they figured he was going to Omashu. They all sat in their seats. Katara scooted closer to Aang, putting an arm behind him while he put his arm around her wait. She didn't want him to leave her again. Though she may have not looked so worried, it was because she knew that he was okay. That was all that mattered.<p>

"Okay, now that we know how strong Nianzu is, all we have to do is go to Omashu and find him." Sokka stated.

Aang shook his head, "No, we are not going to Omashu." Aang said sternly.

Everyone stared at Aang with questionable expressions, "Why not?" Zuko asked.

"He said he was going to Omashu." Suki pointed out.

Aang looked at them with a stern face, "Just look at all the facts. He went to Gaoling, then he almost killed Hakoda. Then he was in Omashu to get ready to come here and attack. He came to the Fire Nation and attacked, then left the capital, knowing we'd follow. Then when we were off guard he attacked _us._ He's been planning everything he's done." Aang pointed out, "If we go to Omashu, it's going to be a trap and when we're off guard he'll finish us." Aang explained.

Everyone thought about it and they accepted the fact that Aang was right. It would be a trap.

"But what are we gonna do?" Suki asked.

"We're going back to Ba Sing Se. We're going to tell the Earth King about Nianzu, then he'll have no place to hide." Aang explained, "This is our last hope of finding him." Aang finished.

Suddenly, Mai noticed something wrong about Aang. His necklace was missing, and Mai realized that Aang hadn't even known.

"Aang, I think Nianzu stole your necklace." she said with no emotion.

Aang turned his gaze to her and made a questionable face, "Why do you think that?" he asked, "It's right here-" he said as he attempted to pick up his necklace, shocked to not see it around his neck, "My necklace! It's gone!" he exclaimed.

He fell into his seat, "That was the last thing I had left of the Air Nomads. And now it's gone." he said, his face filled with guilt, "He must have taken it while I was unconscious." Aang figured.

"Who?" Suki asked,

"Nianzu." he said in a slightly-angry tone.

Katara placed a comforting hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, "It's okay. We'll get it back when we catch him." she told him in a comforting voice.

Aang nodded softly, "We better get ready to go then." Aang said as he got up. Just before he left the room through, Zuko placed a hand on his shoulder. Aang turned to look at his friend.

"Mind if we go with you?" Zuko asked with a gentle smile.

Aang nodded, "Of course you can. We're gonna leave in a while so I would go and get your stuff ready." Aang said before leaving the room to get his bison ready for travel.

* * *

><p>Back in the Spirit World, Tomark was losing his temper. He had planned for the boy to kill the Avatar for weeks, but it hadn't been done. Tomark wanted it done, it was essential to his plan. The master plan that no one could forecast. Soon, Tomark's temper went down and he sat back in his throne.<p>

"The boy failed to kill the Avatar. Such a shame." Tomark said angrily.

"What does it matter if the Avatar died" Xin asked, "He would just be reborn into the next nation in the cycle: Water." Xin pointed out.

"It matters because the Sunachi control who is the next Avatar. Without them, there is no Avatar. There is no one person to bring balance to the world. There is no reincarnation. Not without the Sunachi." Tomark explained.

Xin understood now, "That is why you want him dead. With him out of the way, there will not be anyone who could stand in our way, and since we control the Sunachi there cannot be a reincarnation of the Avatar." Xin said.

Tomark nodded, "Yes. But don't worry. He will die, and I'll make sure of it. I will kill him through the boy and he will have no way to stop us. The world will be ours to control and create our Dark Realm a reality. We just need to find the Dragon of Manarki and find the Dark Gem, and then we will be unstoppable. No human nor bender will stand a chance against us." Tomark shouted.

Tomark called upon the Manarki, and soon the entire palace and most of the good part of the Spirit World was covered by Manarki spirits.

"Only two more days my brothers. Two days until we are free! Once we find the Dark Gem and the Dragon of Darkness, you will all be free too. We will reek terror and fear and darkness all over the Physical World to make the Dark Realm of Manarki! The Realm we've only dreamed of for the past six-million years!" Tomark shouted.

All the Manarki cheered at their masters' speech, all their eyes glowing violet. The day they had longed for the last six-million years was just two days away. Their masters would be freed from the Spirit World and soon they would free their army of brothers. The biggest plan any rebellion of Spirits had ever thought of. Tomark had thought of it all. There would be no hope, no bending, no love, no happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know many of you probably hate me from the first part of this chapter. I probably really scared you all, but that was kind of the point. Anyway, I'm hoping you guys LOVED this chapter and I appreciate your comments on the last chapter about the fight sequences because it was really hard to do. That was my first actual fight sequence that didn't end in someone actually winning the battle.<strong>

**Please continue to read and as always review. The next chapter comes up on Friday and will be titled none other than, "Free, Free At Last!" So if you've been waiting to see what the relics do and how the Manarki Kings will escape, you're in for a very entertaining chapter on Monday!**

**I would also like to thank everyone for the 100 Reviews!**


	20. Free, Free At Last!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar  
><strong>**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

Nianzu steals the Air Relic while Aang is unconscious.  
>Nianzu and Sokka were equally matched as they fought fiercely after assuming Aang was dead.<br>Tomark and the other Manarki Kings reveal their plan to create their own Realm in the Physical World.  
>Aang makes the decision to stop going after Nianzu to prevent anyone else from getting hurt; assuming the Earth King can help them arrest the airbender.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19:<br>****Free, Free At Last!**

Nianzu's airship flew above the Western part of the Earth Kingdom, heading straight for the Si Wong Dessert. The sun hadn't risen yet and it was still very dark out. Nianzu lay on the bed in his room, sleeping soundly. He had chosen the best room considering he was the leader of his team. The room had a high quality bed with fine cotton sheets and pillows. There were also some very expensive vases in each corner of the room. The room was also decorated with dragons, just as any Fire Nation room.

Nianzu woke up with a loud yawn, sitting up and stretching his arms. After a few minutes of making sure he was awake, he threw the covers off of him. He wasn't wearing any clothes except for his underwear and a few wrappings on his back to cover his scar. His chest was slightly muscled, a little more than Aang's chest was.

Nianzu got out of bed, throwing his orange and blue shirt over his head. The orange part of the shirt was on the outside while the blue part was under the orange part. Nianzu then pulled up his pants. Nianzu grabbed the blue cloth that wrapped around his wrists and wrapped it around his wrists. He then put his shoes on, tying the strings on the sides of the shoes to keep them tightened on his legs. Nianzu then grabbed the air relic and put it around his neck. He had given Varun the water relic, and Varun had given the earth relic to Shin.

Nianzu left his room and headed up to the control room, only to find Lu Ten sleeping in the chair in front of the control panel. He was snoring softly, his head lying on the edge of the chair with his arms hanging off the sides of the chair.

Nianzu walked over to the control panel, making sure they were still on track for the Library. Once he made sure they were on the right track, he tried waking up Lu Ten.

"Lu Ten?" Nianzu said gently, "Lu Ten, wake up." Nianzu said, shoving Lu Ten gently.

Lu Ten simply mumbled softly waved his towards Nianzu. Seeing as Lu Ten wouldn't wake up the easily, the airbender smiled deviously. He sent a cool breeze out of his hand that knocked Lu Ten off the chair and onto the floor.

"I'm awake!" Lu Ten exclaimed just after he hit the floor, not yet aware that he had actually fallen asleep.

Nianzu chuckled softly, "I'm guessing you never went to bed last night." Nianzu guessed.

Lu Ten bit his lip as he got up off the floor, wiping the dirt off his clothes, "No, actually I didn't. I needed to make sure we were heading straight for the Library." Lu Ten explained.

"Don't sweat it." Nianzu said, understanding Lu Ten's reasons, "Besides, as long as we get there at least at least an hour before noon it doesn't matter."

"I still don't know why it has to be done at noon exactly." Lu Ten told him.

Nianzu shrugged, "How should I know?" he asked, "I'm just following the Manarki's plan."

Lu Ten broke eye contact, "I can't wait to see what type of information they hold." Lu Ten said in thought, trying to imagine how much knowledge he could obtain from the ancient spirits. Knowledge he could only dream of obtaining.

Nianzu smiled softly. Lu Ten would never change. He'd always be the same smart, strong yet peaceful man, "You're just gonna have to wait a few more hours." Nianzu told his friend with a grin as he walked over to the control panel.

"Ever since I was eight I've wanted to make the world better." Nianzu said with a depressed face, "I know I haven't made the right choices in the last few weeks, but hopefully I can make up for it. When the Manarki are finally free, they can help make the world better." Nianzu murmured to himself.

Lu Ten placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "They will. You've been searching for three years and your work has finally paid off. You're going to be a hero." Lu Ten told him.

"But, what about the Avatar?" he asked, "I mean, I almost killed him." he said in guilt, "I didn't want to, but when he compared me to my parents something inside me snapped. It was like all my rage and anger towards them was redirected towards the Avatar." he explained, feeling guilty for his past actions.

Lu Ten gazed at Nianzu, trying to imagine how that must have felt. Finally, he let out a soft breath, "Nianzu, when you make the world better and more balance, I'm sure the Avatar will forgive you. He's all about peace and forgiveness." Lu Ten explained before a thought came to mind, "Remember Ozai?" he asked.

"The Fire Lord before Zuko?" Nianzu tried to confirm.

Lu Ten nodded softly, "When Ozai tried to burn down the Earth Kingdom, the first thing the Avatar tried to do was make peace with him." Lu Ten told his friend.

Nianzu turned to his friend to look at him questionably, "How do you know that?" he asked, "The Avatar was all alone." he pointed out.

Lu Ten shrugged, "I pick things up." he said simply with a smile.

Nianzu rolled his eyes with a grin. Typical Lu Ten. Though he liked to explain things, some things he kept simple or just didn't feel like explaining.

"Anyway, the Avatar always tries to make peace. He'll understand." Lu Ten told him.

Nianzu turned his head back to look out the window, "I hope so." he murmured, "I told him we were heading for Omashu." Nianzu told his friend.

"Why?" Lu Ten asked curiously.

Nianzu turned to his friend, "Because, if he thinks we're going to Omashu, he'll go to Ba Sing Se. He thinks we're leading him into a trap by telling him we're going to Omashu, but actually we're just leading him off track."

Lu Ten smiled, "Ah, I see. Nice thinking." Lu Ten complimented.

Nianzu groaned guiltily and shrugged, "I guess. I didn't want to be enemies with the Avatar." Nianzu admitted, "When this is all over I'm going to confront him formally and apologize for everything I've done." Nianzu told his friend, quirking his lip up in a half smile.

Nianzu turned back to look out the window, watching as the sun began to rise. Only seven more hours until the world would be peaceful. He couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Appa landed in front of the gang's house in Ba Sing Se, where servants of the Earth King awaited them, standing in front of the doorway. Appa had to fly fast to Ba Sing Se because for some reason, Aang felt like he had to get to Ba Sing Se by noon. Zuko and Mai had come as well, hoping to be of some help to get the Earth King to press his search.<p>

Aang and the rest of the gang climbed off of Appa where the servants bowed to them respectively, their arms in their sleeves wearing green flowing robes.

"Greetings, Avatar Aang. The Earth King had asked for a meeting with you and your friends." one of the servants told them.

Aang and the rest of the group exchanged glances. That was exactly they had come here for and now it seemed that requesting for a meeting wouldn't be necessary.

"Okay, did he ask for a specific time?" Aang asked.

The servants nodded, "He requested to see you all as soon as you arrived back in Ba Sing Se." the other servant told them.

"How did he know we'd be here?" Zuko asked curiously.

"He had assumed you were all still in Ba Sing Se. When he found out you went to the Fire Nation he had us keep a look out for your bison in case you came back." one of the servants told them.

They all exchanged glances before nodding in agreement, "Okay, once we're done unpacking we'll meet with the Earth King." Aang told the servants.

The servants nodded and bowed, leaving the gang to get unpacked. Aang and Katara, as always, put their stuff in the closest room and put their clothes in their closets. Aang had changed into his Air Nomad robes. He was so used to wearing his Air Nomad necklace that he had even tried to take it out of his bag. He sighed sadly. He needed to get that necklace back somehow. But right now he just wanted to get the Earth King's support in arresting the deadly airbender.

Katara changed into her green Earth Kingdom robe she had gotten a few years ago when her and Aang had first gotten together. Sokka and Suki also put on their Earth Kingdom robes, along with Zuko and Mai.

After that, the whole gang climbed aboard Appa and flew him towards the Palace. Once they got there, the servants took care of Appa while they all were escorted to the Earth Kings Throne Room. The Earth King smiled as his old friends entered the room, bowing to him respectively.

"Welcome Avatar Aang." King Kuei said in a friendly tone, "As you may already know, a young man and three accomplices have been committing crimes throughout the world." King Kuei told them.

Aang nodded, "We know. His name is Nianzu, a strongly gifted Airbender." Aang told the king, "In fact, he's the reason we came back to Ba Sing Se."

Kuei seemed shocked, "So, you believe he is coming to attack Ba Sing Se?" he asked.

Katara shook his head, "No, we believe he is going to Omashu. He tried to lead us there, but we came to the conclusion that he was just leading us into a trap." she explained.

Kuei grabbed his chin in thought, "Well, we didn't suspect him to be much of a criminal until he attacked the Fire Nation." the King told them.

"Why is that?" Zuko asked curiously.

Kuei took his hand off his chin and placed his arms on the arm rests of his throne, "A few days before he attacked the Fire Nation, he was reported to be seen stealing an old war balloon." Kuei told them, "The good news about that report was that we were able to identify a small black market, and the merchants are currently on trial." Kuei said, hoping this small amount of good news could help raise the gang's spirits.

"King Kuei, we mean no disrespect, but right now we aren't focused on Black Markets." Sokka suddenly said, a tint of irritation in his voice, "Right now, we are trying to arrest a man who is becoming stronger as we speak." Sokka continued.

Kuei became interested in the warrior's words, "How do you mean?" he asked curiously, leaning forward slightly.

"He made his first appearance in Gaoling, where he attacked me and my sister's father." Sokka began, "At the time, he used only his bare fists and put him in a coma for several weeks. Then he went to the Fire Nation where he revealed his advanced skill in airbending. A few days later he attacked me and Aang, and showed an extremely talented skill in swordsmanship, which he taught himself." Sokka continued.

Kuei leaned back in his seat, "I clearly am not fit to be a ruler if I've been so blind not to pay closer attention to this man, let alone not be aware of a war that almost destroyed the world." the king said in guilt, resting his head in his hand with his elbow resting on the arm to provide support.

"King Kuei, this is in no way your fault." Aang assured in a comforting tone, "This man is clearly able to stay in any part of the world without raising suspicion." Aang told the King, "Right now, all we ask is that you help us widen our search, starting with Omashu." Aang finished.

Kuei nodded his head once, "I will forever be in your debt for helping me see the true state of the world and helping me regain control of my county. I will provide any kind of assistance." Kuei told the young Avatar, "How do you suppose we can better find this man?" Kuei asked.

"Our best option is a worldwide Wanted Status. Even the smallest of villages need to be aware." Aang told the King in a proud tone.

Kuei smiled softly and nodded, "Very well." the King said simply, "I will begin the search. Thank you, Avatar Aang." the king told his friends. The gang all bowed to the King and went back home, hoping that now they had the Earth King's and the rest of the world's support it wouldn't be long until Nianzu was finally arrested and put away for life.

* * *

><p>In the Spirit World, the Manarki Kings sat on their thrones. Waiting for noon to begin. It would only be another hour before they would be free. They had awaited this day for the last six million years and now it was becoming a reality. They knew that now nothing could stop them.<p>

Tomark smiled menacingly, "Now that our freedom is absolute, we need only a few more weeks until the process is complete. The Sunachi's energy will be intertwined with ours and they will be no more. No more Avatars, no more Spirits, no one to call the Spirit World 'a better place'."

"I still wonder how we will affect the boy and his friends." Drako said.

Tomark turned his head to the creature, "How do you mean?" he asked.

"What will happen when our powers combined with the Sunachi's are intertwined with the boy's body?" Drako asked.

Tomark turned his head back, "For the moment, the boy's airbending will be multiplied ten fold; along with the rest of the boys." Tomark explained.

"And what will happen when the process is complete?" Riku asked the other Manarki King.

Tomark chuckled softly, "No more balance. The Sunachi's full power and energy will be ours, and we will have the complete control of the boy and his friends. Until then, he will be our puppet." Tomark explained.

Xin smiled, "Tomark, your plan is absolute. We will be victorious." Xin finished.

After that, the four Kings returned their gazes to their all seeing portal; watching as Nianzu's air ship began approaching the ancient library.

* * *

><p>Nianzu stood in the control room, staring in awe at the Ancient Library; along with his three friends. They had only forty-five minutes to find the Planetarium. Nianzu came out of his amazed state and walked over to the wheel of the ship; guiding it down to the Library. Lu Ten kept an eye on the air pressure and the altitude while Varun made sure that they weren't landing too close or too far from the library. Shin just made sure that they didn't hit anything. This was the first time they had attempted to land the Air Ship, so it was pretty difficult for them all; considering Lu Ten never was given the chance to fly one.<p>

"Just a little more and we should be good." Lu Ten told them.

Suddenly they all stumbled and fell to the ground as the ship shook, "I think we hit land." Shin said sheepishly as he got up from the ground.

"No, really?" Lu Ten asked sarcastically as he planted a hand on a chair to pick himself up, "I just thought we were having an earth quake." he said sarcastically with a grimace expression.

"Hey, don't get me started." Shin said irritatingly as stood up, "I'm not in the mood." he told them.

Varun rolled his eyes, "The only time you are in the mood is when you just got done pummeling someone." he pointed out as he stood up.

Shin groaned angrily, "Shut up before I do the same to you." Shin threatened.

Nianzu sighed in annoyance, "Guys, would you stop?" he asked, "Right now isn't the time to be fighting." Nianzu told them.

They all nodded in agreement and Nianzu did the same, "Now let's get into the library and free those spirits." he said, sounding cheerful.

After that they left the airship and walked towards the doors of the library. Nianzu pushed them open, revealing to them the largest amount of knowledge that no other library could obtain. They stared in awe at the library and, surprisingly, even Shin was amazed. They slowly walked into the library, their jaws hanging down as they gazed left and right as shelves completely filled with books towered high above them.

_Find the Planetarium. You haven't much time,_ a voice inside Nianzu's head said. He again came out of his amazed state and got refocused on the task at hand.

"Lu Ten, do you know where the Planetarium is?" Nianzu asked.

Lu Ten shrugged, "How should I know?" he asked, "This place was thought to be lost in the sands decades ago." he pointed out.

"Well it isn't like we have a map." Nianzu stated, "We'll just have to find it ourselves." Nianzu said in disappointment.

With that they all began searching through the library. Nianzu was carefully looking for signs that may guide them, but all he was able to find was signs that guided him to different types of knowledge. He wasn't interested in any of it, but Lu Ten was. Every now and then he would stop and take a book off the shelf and skim through it. Right now he had opened a book entitled 'Human Ancestors'. He skimmed through the book until he found a picture of the creatures Nianzu described in his dreams that were supposedly called the Manarki.

He read the calligraphy and his eyes widened slightly, "Hey, Nianzu. Take a look at this." Lu Ten called.

Nianzu turned to see Lu Ten reading a book and he groaned, "Lu Ten, now is not the time to be reading thousand year old books." he said irritably as he walked over to the firebender.

Once Nianzu got over to him, Lu Ten showed him the picture, "Are these what the creatures look like?" he asked curiously.

Nianzu took a closer look at the picture, "Mm-hm. That's them." he said simply.

Lu Ten gasped in amazement softly, "Wow. These things are said to be the first form of humans." Lu Ten pointed out.

Nianzu closed the book, "We'll look at that later." Nianzu assured, "Right now we're kind of on a dead line." he reminded the firebender.

Varun came up to the two benders, "Yeah, but how are we gonna find one room in a library this big?" Varun asked, not really expecting a straight answer.

All of a sudden they all heard a voice inside their heads, _The planetarium is on the fourth floor. Look for a large golden door._

Everyone except Nianzu exchanged weird glances, "Did you guys hear that?" Shin asked, hoping he wasn't the only one who heard the voice.

Varun and Lu Ten nodded. They were all silent for several moments before Nianzu broke the silence, "It's the Manarki. They can send us mental messages from the Spirit World." Nianzu explained, "That's how they appeared in my dreams." he explained.

They were all surprised, even Shin. Lu Ten looked down to the floor in thought, "But how?" he asked himself, "Only the Avatar has a connection to the Spirit World." he stated.

Nianzu shrugged, "I don't know. Let's just find that door." Nianzu said as he began approaching some spiral stairs ahead, assuming they would reach up to the fourth floor. And he was right. They reached the fourth floor in just a matter of minutes and they began searching for the supposed 'golden door'.

* * *

><p>Tomark and the other Manarki Kings watched as Nianzu and his friends searched for the Planetarium. They were all growing impatient. Nianzu and his friends weren't searching in the right place. In fact, they were searching in the opposite direction. But they watched as the smart firebender named Lu Ten guided them in the wrong direction; thinking they were on the right track.<p>

Tomark growled, "There's only fifteen minutes left until noon." he pointed out, "And that fool is leading them in the wrong direction."

Riku turned his gaze to Tomark, "Then why don't you just guide the boy yourself?" he asked.

Tomark growled, "I suppose it's the only way." he admitted, disappointed that the boy was so trustful in his friends that he wouldn't even follow his own instincts.

* * *

><p>Nianzu was walking through a hall of the library when his eyes flashed a glowing violet. When they returned to normal, he turned around. He began walking the other way and his friends stared at his curiously.<p>

"Something wrong Nianzu?" Varun asked as he followed the airbender with Varun and Shin following close behind him.

"No." he said simply, "I just feel that this is the right way." he told them.

A few minutes later, they came upon a large circular door frame that looked like it was made of gold. On the inside of the room they could see a podium. They curiously walked into the room, staring up at the fake mechanical sky. Their jaws dropped as they slowly approached the podium with the celestial calendar.

"It's so magnificent." Lu Ten commented in amazement.

Nianzu stared up at the mechanical sky before bringing his eyes down to the podium. The Manarki had told him that he needed to insert the four relics in each corner of the podium. He figured there were some kind of slots that were pulled out of the podium to place the relics on.

He reached the podium and began running his hands along the stone, looking for anything that would reveal some kind of slots. Lu Ten caught on to this and joined him, running his hands through the stoned circular calendar. After a few moments, Lu Ten found what he thought to be a button. He pushed it, and suddenly four slots popped out of the corners of the podium.

Lu Ten's eyes widened in amazement, "Amazing." he whispered.

Nianzu smiled at his friend, "How much time do we have left?" he asked.

Lu Ten placed a hand on his chin, "I'd say about five more minutes."

Nianzu nodded and in the top-left corner of the podium there was a circular shaped slot. Nianzu figured this was where the Air Relic was supposed to be placed. He took the necklace from around his neck, ripping off the beaded string that attached to the wooden relic. He let the beads drop to the floor and they spread all around the airbender's feet. He placed the relic in the circular slot and it fitted perfectly.

He smiled, "Varun, give me Hakoda's necklace." he demanded.

Varun nodded, taking the chief's necklace from his neck and tossing it to Nianzu. The airbender caught it easily, ripping off the string that attached to the relic so that it could be placed in the slot. He placed the triangular-like necklace in the slot.

"Two down, two to go." Nianzu said, holding up his hand and bending his fingers into his palm, "Shin, Oma's amulet if you would." he said simply.

Shin did Nianzu's job for him; ripping off the stone-beaded string that was used to wear the relic around his neck. He tossed it to Nianzu who placed the amulet into the slot that was shaped just like Katara's amulet that held the spirit water. Lu Ten did the work for Nianzu, placing the fire elemental symbol shaped necklace into the slot.

Nianzu smiled, "Lu Ten, set the calendar to this date." Nianzu said as he gave Lu Ten a piece of paper with the calligraphy that read 'The Fifth Day, The Fifth Month, Burning Honor, Dragon Year'.

Lu Ten nodded and began rotating the stoned, calligraphy marked layers of stone. Once it was done, Nianzu smiled respectively to his friends,

"This is it guys. The day we become heroes of the world and eliminate bending from those who abuse it." he said proudly before turning his gaze to Varun, "Varun, my friend for as long as I can remember, pull the switch." he told his waterbending friend.

Varun smiled and did as he was told. He pulled the switch and the mechanical sky began moving. It set to where the Sun and Moon were right next to each other. Nianzu expected something to happen, but nothing did.

His proud expression turned to a disappointed one, "What happened?" he asked himself, "The relics are all there." he pointed out.

Shin grabbed his chin, and he had an idea, "You said that the Air, Earth, and Fire relics have gemstones. Maybe you have to reveal them." Shin suggested.

Varun shook his head, "No, because the Water Relic doesn't have one."

Shin smiled, "Or does it?" he asked. He walked over to the water relic, flipping over a one of the hidden flaps in the necklace, revealing a sparking blue gemstone.

They all gasped at Shin's once-in-a-lifetime idea. Lu Ten gave the earthbender a pat on the back and a proud smile, "Nice job, Shin." he told the earthbender. Shin simply thanked him while Nianzu took the cover of the Air Relic off, revealing the white gemstone.

He looked back up at Varun, "Pull it again." he told the waterbender.

Varun pulled the switch. The the mechanical sky stayed in the same position, but lights from the relics shined up. The lights were the same color as the gemstone they came from. They stared up at the lights in amazement as they began spinning around and around. It was slow at first, but became faster as it spun around. Within a few minutes, it was spinning at the speed of light. So fast it was like just a rainbow, the colors mixing with each other as the podium spun around.

Lu Ten stared as the beautiful colors spun around in front of him, "I am a legend now. I have discovered a technology that creates a portal to the Spirit World." he whispered to himself.

After a few more minutes the slots that held the relics began tilting outwards, and the lights followed. Nianzu didn't know whether the light would hurt him or his friends or not, but he wasn't going to take that chance.

"Hit the deck!" he shouted just before the spinning lights lowered down to their heads. They all planted themselves on the ground. The entire mechanical sky was now covered with the collided colors of the lights.

* * *

><p>Tomark watched as a portal began forming in front of their thrones. He smiled sinisterly, along with his three brothers. This was the moment they had been waiting for the last six-million years. Their time to be free was just moments away.<p>

"The portal is opening!" Tomark shouted cheerfully, "I've only dreamed of this moment for the last six-million years!"

They continued watching the portal opening, waiting for the portal to completely open. After a few minutes, there came a clear picture of the Physical World. They all smiled sinisterly as they stood from their thrones.

"There is nothing that can stop us now!" Tomark shouted just before he jumped into the portal.

Xin followed right behind him, jumping in with a sinister smile. Drako followed behind, following Riku.

A few feet away from them, a boy ran towards the portal. His face was covered with a mask. A mask that looked exactly like Zuko's blue spirit mask. He ran forward as fast as he could. He had been waiting years for this. This was his chance to return to the world he was taken from. Once he was close enough, he jumped into the portal.

* * *

><p>The light began tilting inward again and the four Manarki Kings entered the Physical World. Nianzu and his friends stood up, staring in awe at the Spirits. The Manarki Kings jumped into their designated bodies. Once the Manarki were inside their bodies, their eyes glowed violet and they felt an enormous amount of energy surge through them. They gasped softly, feeling the Manarki and the Sunachi's energy flowing through their veins. The enhanced bending of the Sunachi, mixed with the dark energy of the Manarki.<p>

Just as the portal closed the man that had followed the Manarki jumped into the Physical World. He stayed hidden, stealthily leaving the planetarium.

The four men's bodies glowed the same color of the auras. Nianzu glowed a bright metallic silver, Varun glowed a turquoise blue, Lu Ten an orange-yellow, and Shin a deep red. Their aura's changed to the darkish purple auras of the Manarki. The energy in the four men was excruciating. But it soon ended and the Manarki were now in control of the four men.

"Congratulations." Tomark said from inside Nianzu's body, "Now that you have freed us, you have become heroes of your world." he told Nianzu.

Nianzu and his friends still had control of their bodies, but now the Manarki could regain control whenever they wanted.

"What do we have to do now?" Nianzu asked Tomark.

Tomark's spirit inside Nianzu smiled sinisterly, "Kill the Avatar." he said simply.

Nianzu's eyes widened and his friends gazed at him. He had already attempted to do it before and he had felt guilty for it, but now it was the only way to complete his mission.

"I-Can't-Do I-" Nianzu stuttered, "Do I have to?" he asked.

"You want the world to be safe, don't you?" Tomark asked.

"Of course." Nianzu answered immediately.

"Then the Avatar has to be taken care of." Tomark told him.

Nianzu sighed, "If it's the only way." Nianzu said in disappointment.

"It is. Trust us, you will be the world's first true hero." Tomark told him.

After that the four benders, with the Spirits of the Manarki Kings in their bodies, returned to their airship and set their course for Ba Sing Se. It would only take a few hours to reach the grand city, and during those hours the team developed a plan.

A few hours later Nianzu and his team landed the airship in an open area in the upper ring of the city. The four benders exited the airship, their eyes glowing violet. They jumped off the bridges, staring menacingly at the civilians who were giving their undivided attention to the four men.

Nianzu turned to his friends, "Take your positions." he told them.

They all nodded and ran to their positions. Varun ran left, Lu Ten right, and Shin ran away from Nianzu. Nianzu smiled sinisterly, his eyes flashed a violet glow. He suddenly shot out a powerful strong blast of air that destroyed.

Shocked by the result, he stared at his palm, "My bending has been increased ten fold." he said in shock. He sent another blast, destroying another building.

"Bring me the Avatar!" he shouted, demanding the Avatar to come before him.

* * *

><p>Aang lied on the couch of their home with Katara lying on top of him, her head reading on his shoulder while he nuzzled his head in her hair. Sokka and Suki had gone for a walk and Zuko and Mai had gone to see Iroh at the Jasmine Dragon, so Katara and Aang had the house all to themselves. They enjoyed being in eachother's peaceful embrace, not having to worry about Sokka or anyone else bothering them. Katara was still wearing her green Earth Kingdom robe and Aang was wearing his Air Nomad robes.<p>

Aang had his arm wrapped around Katara's waist, holding her against him. She was smiling lovingly, trailing her fingernails up and down his chest.

Aang looked down at her lovingly, "We have the whole house to ourselves, so why are we doing something we do everyday?" he asked her.

Katara giggled softly, trailing her fingernails up his chest again and up his neck to his cheek; caressing it gently with her thumb, "Why don't we change that then." she said before capturing his lips. It was slow and steady at first, but it soon deepened. Katara began brushing her tongue against his lips, asking for an entrance. Aang parted his lips slightly, letting their tongues explore. Just as they were getting into it, a fierce knocking came to the door.

They broke away and Aang groaned in disappointment, "I'll get it." he said, disappointed his alone time with Katara had been interrupted. Katara crawled off of him, letting him get off the couch and answer the door. The monk opened the door to find one of Ba Sing Se's police officers.

He was breathing heavily, sweat running down his face, "Avatar Aang..." the man said, trying to regain his breath, "there's a man who is destroying buildings with airbending just a few blocks from here." The man said eagerly, "We believe he's the same man you're looking for." the officer told him.

Aang's eyes widened before he made an angry face, looking away from the officer, "Nianzu." he whispered.

"He demands you to come away from your home and face him." the officer said.

Aang nodded softly, "I'll stop him. This needs to end now." he said as he began to leave the house. But before he could leave he felt someone grab his wrist. He turned to see Katara staring at him worriedly.

"I'm going with you." she told him.

Aang turned back to the officer, "Give me a few moments." he told the officer. The officer simply nodded and left the two alone, hoping the Avatar wouldn't be long.

The monk turned back to his girlfriend, gently taking her hand off his wrist, "No you're not." he told her sternly, "I need you to stay here."

Katara wasn't going to obey, "No. Last time you faced him he almost killed you." she pointed out, "I'm not going to let him do that again." she told him.

Aang took her hands in his, "Katara, I'm doing this for your safety. Last time he caught me off guard, but he won't again." he assured her.

Katara wasn't satisfied, "I'm still going. Just cause he's an airbender doesn't mean you need to face him alone."

Aang broke eye contact, "Katara, I've come to realize that with Nianzu being an airbender, I'm not the last airbender." he told her, "But I am the last Air Nomad." he said, "And if you get hurt fighting Nianzu I'll never forgive myself." he told her gently, "I need you to stay here. It would make me feel safer knowing you're not in any danger."

Katara accepted his facts. She had to admit, he was always stronger when he knew she wasn't in any danger. She nodded and gave him a passionate kiss. After a few moments they broke away and she hugged him deeply.

"Be safe." she told him gently.

They broke away from the hug, holding eachother's hands, "I will." he told her before giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. After that, he slowly left her. He backed away slowly before turning around and using his airbending to run as fast as the wind, leaving Katara to hope for the best. The waterbender smiled as her hero went to save the world again. She walked back over to the couch, sitting down and thinking about her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em>Next Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

Aang decides to settle the score with Nianzu when he attacks Ba Sing Se.  
>Katara won't let her soul mate fight alone.<br>Nianzu and his friends use their new strengths to hopefully defeat the Avatar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing really to say about this chapter. Please continue to read and review. If any of you would be kind enough to share this story with your friends and ask them to review as well, I would really appreciate it.<strong>


	21. The Last Air Nomad

**This will be one of the most epic battles in the story, so please excuse it's length. Here you are guys, Aang's first encounter with Nianzu since he and his friends released the Sunachi, or the Manarki Kings I guess. I hope you all enjoy the next few chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness:<em>

Nianzu feels guilty about his previous struggle with the Avatar.  
>The gang gains the support of the Earth King to find and arrest Nianzu.<br>Nianzu and his friends open a portal to the Spirit World, freeing the Manarki Kings.  
>Aang leaves Katara at home to finally bring an end to Nianzu's crimes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20:<br>****The Last Air Nomad **

"Where is the Avatar?" Nianzu shouted loudly before sending a large blast of air towards a tea shop, causing it to fall completely apart.

"Looking for me?" A voice asked.

Nianzu turned around to see Aang walking over to him, his eyes filled with determination. Nianzu smiled sinisterly as he tilted his head to the side, causing a gentle crack. Aang took an airbending stance, slowly moving to his left while Nianzu did the same but to his right.

"This time...we will see how much of a fighter you really are." Nianzu said venomously.

"We don't have to fight, Nianzu. You have a gift...a gift which you can use for good." Aang told him. As always he didn't want to fight unless it was necessary.

_The Sunachi are inside him. He has been presented with their enormous power and strength, _said a voice inside Aang's head.

Aang now knew what it was Nianzu was after: The Sunachi. Aang didn't know how or why but Nianzu had found out about the Sunachi and now they were inside his body. He didn't know how strong or how dangerous they could be, but he knew he had to find a way to get Nianzu to make the right choice.

"Don't destroy yourself with the strength of the Sunachi, it will only end badly for you and the world." Aang continued.

Nianzu laughed arrogantly,"You think the Sunachi gave me this power?" he asked questionably, "The Manarki gave me this power. It was my destiny to free them." Nianzu told him.

_Manarki? What are Manarki?_ Aang asked himself, _When this is over, I'm going to go speak to Roku. I'm sure he'll know what Manarki are,_ Aang told himself. He brought his attention back to Nianzu, who continued to speak.

"And now, it is my destiny to rid the world of you. The Late Avatar who disappeared for 100 years because he was 'afraid' of being the Avatar." Nianzu said, hoping his words would weaken the Avatar's attention on him.

Aang moved his head slightly away from Nianzu's gaze. He did disappear and it was because he was afraid. Aang couldn't help but feel a great flow of guilt run through him. Aang shook his head, trying to get these thoughts out of his head. He needed to stay focused on Nianzu, not dwell on the past.

"Nianzu, you have the power to stop this right now. We don't have to fight, we can handle this peacefully." Aang urged him.

Nianzu looked away from the Avatar before looking back at him with a large grin, "You're right, we can handle this peacefully." Nianzu said as he stopped moving and exited his stance.

Aang did the same, but they stayed in their spots. Nianzu's eyes gazed around the area, looking for his friends. A few feet away to his left, Lu Ten was hiding in a building and was peeking his head out the window. And not far from his right Varun was hiding next to a building where there were many vases filled with water. Nianzu looked around, unable to find Shin and he assumed that he was in his directed place as well.

"But I don't think my friend Shin wants to do so as well." Nianzu said with a menacing grin.

All of a sudden Shin came out from underneath the ground behind Aang, kicking the Avatar strongly in the back. Aang was kicked a few feet away before falling face down on the ground. Aang quickly got up, ignoring the slight pain in his back and turning his attention to Shin who was charging towards him. Shin began sending large punches at Aang, but luckily for Aang he was a master at evading attacks.

Shin continued to attempt to punch the Avatar, and as Shin attempted to sucker-punch him, Aang ducked down. This gave Shin his clearing and he shot his knee up, hitting the Avatar sternly in the jaw. Aang stumbled backwards, slightly dazed from the attack. Once again Shin came charging forward, sending strong blows but hitting nothing but air. When Shin attempted to kick Aang's side, Aang reacted quickly by jumping into the air, sending a strong blast of fire out of his hand, knocking Shin to the ground.

Aang landed and turned around to face Nianzu, "Nianzu, please listen. We don't have to do this! Are you really going to risk your friends' lives just to get rid of me?"

Nianzu smiled, "Trust me Avatar, I believe we have the advantage." Nianzu said menacingly.

Suddenly Aang could hear the crackling sound of lightning and moments later a building beside him was destroyed. Aang looked around, trying to find the source of the lightning. Aang heard the sound of lightning being formed again as he looked around. Aang was unable to find the source, but luckily had moved on instinct and the ground where he had been moments ago had a large chunk taken out of it and was surrounded by fire.

The force of the explosion knocked Aang to the ground, his ears ringing intensely. Aang closed his eyes, feeling the vibrations in the earth to feel where the attacker was. It took Aang a while, but he was able to identify the location just as the attacker began forming another streak. Aang quickly opened his eyes and he sent a large fire ball to his left. Lu Ten reacted quickly, releasing the lightning into another building and moving his hands swiftly in front of the fire causing it to vanish.

Lu Ten ran out of the building he had been hiding in and began fiercely launching large fire jabs at the Avatar, running to his left as he did this. Aang made an earth wall around him, blocking the fire until the wall exploded from yet another lightning blast. Aang stumbled backwards before bumping into someone. He turned to see Varun, and Aang ducked quickly as a sharp current of water nearly took his head off. Aang quickly moved away from the waterbender, moving swiftly to his left and right, dodging the ice daggers that were being thrown at him.

* * *

><p>Katara sat on the couch in the living room with her legs held against her chest, trying to ignore the sounds of explosions that were being formed outside. Katara couldn't stand listening. She couldn't bare thinking about what might be happening to Aang right now. Was he putting up a good fight or were all the explosions she was hearing from the sound of his attempts to stay alive? Katara pushed these thoughts out of her head, imagining Aang being the one that was defeating them.<p>

Katara couldn't help but think she needed to do something. He had told her to stay here, but Katara knew he needed her. And she needed him. She thought about it for several moments before finally getting up and leaving the house.

She ran through the streets, following the sounds of explosions that were being formed. Katara suddenly heard a group of people scream in terror as many people began running past her.

_I must be getting closer_, she thought and continued walking.

Katara heard yet another explosion and saw a large wall of fire raising high in the sky. Water began to drip out of her eyes. It seemed that whatever kind of battle Aang was in at the moment, it was surely a very destructive battle. Katara could see dozens of buildings nearly destroyed, and many carriages that were completely torn apart. She tried not to pay attention as she continued running towards the battle that many were running away from.

It took a few more minutes for her to get there, when she did, she saw Aang get thrown into the wall of a shop, causing the wall the crack slightly. She gasped in horror, watching as the firebender charged towards him. Katara reacted quickly, bending water from the air and grabbing the man with the water. She slammed the man against the ground before throwing him away from Aang. She dropped the water and began running towards Aang. She helped him up when she finally got to him and he stared at her in appreciation.

"Thanks for the help," He began before his face turned serious, "but you need to get out of here." he told her sternly.

"I'm not going to leave you here to fight these men by yourself." She told him. She wasn't going to leave him, not when he was getting hurt so badly. She could see cuts and bruises all over his body, his clothes had already been slightly torn apart.

Aang took her hand, "Go, I'll be alright. I need to face these men by myself, before they-" Aang was cut off when an ice dagger cut along the back of Katara's green robe. Luckily she was unhurt and the couple turned their attention at Varun who began charged towards them, bringing a large amount of water with him.

"Katara, get out of here." Aang told her, keeping his eye on the waterbender that was closing in on them.

Katara tightened her grip on his hand, "Aang, I'm not-" but before she was finished Aang sent a current of air at her, blowing her away just before Varun had attacked them. Aang had luckily managed to dodge the attack as he made his way behind Varun. Varun tried turning around but Aang stuck with him, keeping his hands on Varun's back as he turned with him.

Suddenly something grabbed the back of Aang's shirt and he was pulled away from Varun. Aang was pulled towards Shin with one of his earth gloves, who welcomed Aang with a strong blow to the stomach. Shin's earth glove had let go of Aang's shirt as he let the Avatar fall to the ground. Shin smiled and was about to kick the defenseless Avatar when something stopped him.

Shin looked down to see that a current of water had wrapped around his leg. Shin stomped his free leg against the ground, producing a rock that broke apart the water's grip. Shin turned to see Katara and he smiled menacingly before running towards the waterbender.

Aang managed to finally get up, his stomach aching in pain. His vision was slightly blurry and once it had finally returned to he was able to clearly see Shin running towards Katara. Aang reacted quickly, bringing his hands up to create an earth wall which Shin slammed into. Shin was dizzy from the head on ram with the wall but he managed to keep his balance.

Katara figured this was her time to act as she quickly ran around the wall, bringing water from the air and slamming it into Shin. She repeated this several times until he fell to the ground. She gathered more water and was about to freeze him to the ground when a blast of air suddenly knocked her down. At first Katara thought that Aang had accidentally hit her, at least until she saw the man that stood before her; Nianzu

Nianzu bent down, picking up the waterbender by her shirt collar and he pushed her against the earth wall that Aang had created.

"My, my, you really are beautiful. I see why the Avatar has a thing for you...although who wouldn't for such a beautiful, young girl." Nianzu said, gazing into her eyes.

"Let go of me!" Katara ordered, kicking her legs in the air to try to kick Nianzu.

"I'll let go of you after you give me something." Nianzu said, now glaring at her lips.

"What do you want?" she demanded, "As if I'd even give it to you!" she told him.

"Your lips." he told her. He suddenly pressed his lips against hers and Katara let out a surprised gasp. Katara held her lips together, preventing the man from gaining entrance with his tongue. She kicked her legs more frantically before she was finally able to hit Nianzu. Luckily she had managed to kick him in the groin. He shrieked loudly as he slowly fell to the ground, covering his groin his hands.

Katara wiped her lips, spitting out onto the ground. She walked over to Nianzu, "If you ever, and I mean ever do that again, I swear to the spirits I will do more than kick your groin!" Katara threatened.

The man just looked up at her in pain before dropping his head. Katara gathered water from the air and she froze Nianzu to the ground before walking away slowly.

She wiped her lips once more, spitting out into the dirt. She couldn't believe what Nianzu just did, now she felt she should have done more than just freeze him. She felt that she should do something that would make him regret doing that, something more than hitting his one true weak spot. The waterbender shook her head. Now wasn't the time to face personal problems, now was the time to help her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Aang was fighting off Lu Ten once more, using his airbending to take out his fires as they approached him. Lu Ten was growing tired of this constant routine and spotted a little girl at least a dozen feet away from Aang, and above her was part of a damaged building that looked ready to fall. Lu Ten calculated that if he hit the building in the right spot it would surely fall, making Aang attend to her rescue and thus giving them an opportunity.<p>

Lu Ten immediately sent a wave of fire at the building. Aang watched as the fire intentionally missed him and he spotted the fire's target. The airbender reacted quickly, using his airbending to make his running faster. The fire struck the building and it began to fall. Just before the debris fell on the little girl, Aang had swiftly removed her out of the path of danger. He held her in his arms until he knew it was safe to set her down.

"Go find your mom. Be careful though, okay." Aang told the little girl.

The little girl nodded and thanked the monk for saving her, giving him a hug before running off. Aang smiled and while he was off guard, Nianzu had broken out of his icy jacket. Nianzu had quickly caught on to Lu Ten's intentions as he took out a dagger from his pocket. He shook it once in the air to reveal the extra blades as he sent the dagger towards Aang.

Aang stood up as he watched the little girl run to her mom and he suddenly felt a great deal of pain in his back. He shouted in agonizing pain as his knees fell to the ground, followed by the rest of his body. His head lay against the ground as he breathed heavily. He could barely move. He knew the object had hit him somewhere in the middle of his back. He was able to bring one of his arms up to his back, trying to remove the object that had struck him. Once he had found where the dagger had struck him he gasped silently. It had struck him right where his scar was from Azula's lightning.

He groaned in pain as he attempted to pull the dagger out of his back. He was still too weak. He could barely feel anything but the pain in his back. After a few moments he regained enough strength to remove it and he picked himself up enough so that he wasn't lying on the ground. He gazed at the dagger as a drop of blood dripped down it. He simply just threw it away, trying to regain enough strength. He was still feeling pain in his back. That scar was one of his only weak spots, and Nianzu had hit it perfectly in the middle. He struggled to stand back up, but he didn't have the strength to do so.

Nianzu watched in awe as the Avatar struggled to get up. Nianzu looked over at Shin who had finally regained his strength and was now standing up.

"Shin, go play." Nianzu said simply, nudging his head towards Aang.

Shin smiled and cracked his knuckles, "With pleasure." he said as he began walking over to the Avatar. It had only taken him a few minutes and once he had reached the Avatar, he kicked him roughly in the chest. Aang grunted as his body flopped to the ground. The earthbender smiled as he began kicking Aang's sides as hard as he could, without using earthbending. Aang grunted in pain while Shin pressed his foot against his side to push him over so that he was lying on his back.

"It's strange how the cards play, isn't it Avatar? One minute your the most powerful human in the world, and the next your nothing but a practice dummy." Shin mocked, smiling menacingly down at the Avatar.

Aang didn't have the strength to say anything. He could barely move right now, and he was struggling to remain conscious. Suddenly Shin began stomping his foot against Aang's chest, attempting to break his ribs.

* * *

><p>Back over at Nianzu's airship, the same man who had escaped the Spirit World with the Manarki Kings jumped out of the ship. He looked down at the Avatar and waterbender fighting the four powerful men. His mask was still on, like he was the Blue Spirit. He just watched as the two benders fought off the four men. He turned his head away and began running into the city. He knew they could handle the four men. He didn't have a doubt in his mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Katara was fending off Lu Ten and Varun. Luckily for her she was quick at avoiding Lu Ten's fires and she could use Varun's waterbending to her advantage. Katara surfed on ice, avoiding Lu Ten's fire while Varun was flinging ice daggers at her.<p>

"Would you hit her already!" Varun shouted at Lu Ten, becoming frustrated that their advanced bending skills couldn't even take out a Southern Water Tribe peasant.

"I'm trying! This isn't easy you know; it's like trying to hit a frigging bird!" Lu Ten stated, becoming more furious with the girl's tactics.

Katara couldn't help but feel self-appreciated that she was causing a problem for these two powerful benders. She continued what she was doing, amazed at how powerful the firebender's bending was. It was like Sozin's Comet was inside of him; yet it wasn't that strong, and this had recently worked on Azula during the comet three years ago so she was glad it was still working and causing problems for these two.

"Where is Nianzu?" Varun asked Lu Ten, expecting him to answer. Lu Ten just shrugged and suddenly the girl was thrown off her ice wave and she slid across the ground, her chest slamming into a street pole. The girl struggled to remain conscious, but the fall had mashed her head and when she had slammed into the pole she was sure that she had cracked a rib.

Varun and Lu Ten exchanged looks, "Did you do that?" Varun asked Lu Ten.

"I thought you did." Lu Ten confessed.

"I did it." a voice said. Varun and Lu Ten turned to see Nianzu standing before the Water Tribe girl. Varun and Lu Ten walked over to Nianzu as they stared down at the unconscious teenager. She moaned in pain and her eyes slowly closed.

"What are you going to do with her?" Lu Ten asked Nianzu.

"Nothing," Nianzu began before smiling menacingly, "except cause her a great deal of pain." he finished.

"What do you want us to do?" Varun asked, not understanding Nianzu's meaning.

"I don't want you to do anything except make sure she doesn't get in our way." Nianzu said before walking towards Shin, who was still stomping on Aang's chest.

* * *

><p>Aang let out shrieks of pain as Shin continued stomping on his chest. He didn't know how much longer he could take this. With the continuous attacks that Shin was giving him, Aang didn't even have enough energy to unleash the Avatar State. If he only had a few moments to recover, he may have enough strength to unleash his only hope for survival. Though, that was only one thing that was filling his mind, while Katara was also the only thing he could think about that mattered most. He couldn't even imagine how much they must be torturing her.<p>

Shin ceased his stomping to regain his breath, but unfortunately for Aang it wasn't enough time for him to unleash the Avatar State. Shin was just about to continue when Nianzu placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe he's had enough. It's time to finish him." Nianzu said, watching as the Avatar rolled over to his side as he attempted to get up. Aang coughed loudly, spitting up a great deal of blood. Shin leaned down and grabbed Aang by his collar, producing an earth wall in front of them. Shin picked Aang up and pushed him against the wall.

"I do enjoy these battles of ours Avatar. You are such a great practice dummy." Shin mocked before roughly punching Aang across the face. Aang breathed heavily, spitting out some blood that was filling his mouth. He had a large cut that ran across his cheek, and drops of blood were dripping out of it.

"Any last words?" Shin asked, holding his fist back, ready to deliver to final blow. Aang's breathing was ragged and his clothes were torn up. He was finally able to bring his head up to meet Shin's gaze.

"Yeah," Aang began before grinning softly, "Avatar State. Yip, yip." he joked. Suddenly his eyes and tattoos glowed momentarily. Shin groaned in pain as the light shined in his eyes. For some reason he didn't know he was feeling a great deal of weakness surge through his body. Aang made his move and blasted Shin with air, sending him dozens of feet away and smashing into a building.

Nianzu stared in awe before his expression returned to it's normal menacing look, "At least now this will be a fair fight." Nianzu said.

Nianzu sent a sharp, large current of air at Aang. Aang reacted quickly, creating a large and very thick earth wall that stopped the air. Aang then shot the wall forward towards Nianzu. The airbender gasped as he began blasting air out of his palms, attempting to stop the wall. Nianzu was only able to slow it down and the wall smashed into him, knocking him dozens of feet away until he smashed into a building.

Varun and Lu Ten watched as their friend was thrown into a building and they turned to look at his attacker. At first they just thought Aang had just gotten the upper-hand, but what he did next disproved that theory.

The airbender stomped his foot on the ground, creating an earth wave that rose up at least eighteen feet. Lu Ten gasped silently and looked at Varun.

"Give me your hand!" Lu Ten ordered.

Varun raised his eyebrows, "Why?" he demanded.

"Just do it!" Lu Ten shouted. Varun then grabbed Lu Ten's hand. Lu Ten jumped into the air and created fire jets that rose them higher so that they avoided the earth wave. Once it had ended Lu Ten brought them back down. Varun glanced across the street where the waterbender was still unconscious, but while he was doing this Aang had been unleashing another powerful attack.

Aang had taken a large amount of water from the air and he charged it at Varun and Lu Ten. Lu Ten attempted to turn the water into steam, but there was too much for the fire and they were rammed by the force of the water. Varun's side had been cut by the water's force and Lu Ten had a large cut on his shoulder. Both of their wounds were bleeding slightly as they stared up at the Avatar, fearing that their lives had now come to an end.

Aang's eyes and tattoos flashed once more and his Avatar State power had left. He moaned in pain as he fell to the ground. Using the Avatar State had only given him enough strength to harm the enemies, but due to his injuries he was now feeling the pain once more.

Varun and Lu Ten exchanged glances, figuring that now would be the time to strike the Avatar. But just as they were about to get up, they heard something moving from the collapsed building behind them. They turned to see large pieces of wood and stone being moved away and after a few moments they could see Shin clearly. He was covered in dirt and small pieces of glass and other debris.

"Dang man." Lu Ten exclaimed, "Those muscles aren't just for the ladies are they? How did you even survive that?" Lu Ten asked curiously.

"Earth Shield." Shin said simply, limping on his left leg away from the rubble.

Varun looked around, noticing that Nianzu still couldn't be seen, "Wait. Where's Nianzu?" Varun exclaimed. There was a building that had collapsed a few feet away from where they were now and Varun immediately knew that Nianzu was in there.

"We have to get him out of there!" Varun yelled as he ran towards the building. He had to help his friend, that meant more than finishing the Avatar at the moment.

Shin put a hand on Varun's shoulder, "Let me do it. We don't have much time before the Avatar gets up." Shin said, glancing over at Aang who had now regained enough strength to attempt to get up.

Unknown to them, Katara had finally regained consciousness. She stood up, slightly dizzy from the fall. She could barely see a thing right now, but her vision was clearing up fast. She was able to make out the three men that were walking towards a collapsed shop, and she knew they were the men they were fighting. She looked around, trying to find Aang. When she finally did, she was glad to see him struggling to get up. It meant he was still alive, and that counted for something. Katara tried to get over to him, but after her recent fall she was still unable to run.

Shin stomped his foot on the ground, then pushed his hands out in front of him. All the stone from the building moved away and now there was only wood, and whatever was in the building. They all ran over to the building where Nianzu was trapped under a large piece of wood.

Nianzu looked up at them, "Please...help me." he pleaded weakly. The wood was lying on his chest, making it hard for him to breathe. Varun gathered water from the air and used it to cut the wood that was crushing him. They helped Nianzu up as they headed for their Air Ship that wasn't too far away.

Nianzu looked back at Aang as he boarded the airship, watching him struggle to get up. He smiled sinisterly, taking one of his daggers out of his pocket. He shook it in the air, revealing two blades that were once within the center blade.

"Hey Avatar!" Nianzu shouted. Aang looked up at Nianzu as he revealed the dagger, "Let's play catch."

Nianzu threw the dagger, sending a sharp current of air behind it. It headed for Katara, her eyes widened and she froze. Aang instantly realized the dagger's intended target, and only one thing filled his mind.

_I'm not going to let you take the fall. Never will I let you take the fall._

The words he had told her a month ago echoed in his head as he quickly got up, running as fast as he could. He was at least a dozen feet away from her, but it didn't matter. He used his airbending to make himself run faster. All the pain he had been feeling before vanished, and the only thing he could think about was reaching Katara before she was taken from him.

"No!" he shouted. The dagger was just inches away from striking Katara when Aang jumped in the direction of it. It cut deep into his chest and he fell a few feet away, striking the ground hard.

Nianzu smiled, "He's finished. Get us out of here Varun." Nianzu ordered as the man helped him into the airship.

Lu Ten and Shin attended to Nianzu's aid as they helped him to his room. Once Lu Ten and Shin had taken over, Varun quickly made his way to the control room, grunting in pain as he held his side. They were all hurt badly, thanks to Aang. Varun quickly started up the airship, taking off immediately and leaving the city. They were surprised the Earth Kingdom Guards hadn't done anything to stop them, but they figured they were more focused on the Avatar, rather than his attackers.

"Aang!" Katara shouted, running towards him. The pain she had been feeling before vanished, it was as if they had never even happened. She knelt down, placing a hand behind his head so that he looked at her.

He groaned softly, "Are-are you okay?" he asked weakly. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb.

Katara's eyes began watering, and she nodded, "I'm okay." she said simply.

"Is-is everybody else o-okay?" he asked, continuing to stroke her cheek gently.

"We're all safe...thanks to you." she told him. She stared into his eyes, now noticing that tears were beginning to form in hers that he wiped away with his thumb.

He quirked his lip up in a half smile, "G-Good, that's-that's all that m-matters..." he said, his voice quivering.

Katara quirked her lip up in a half smile, "You're gonna be okay, Aang." she told him, "We're gonna get you some help."

"Ka-Katara..." he began, struggling to keep his eyes open, "I-I will...always...l-l-love -y-you..."

He exhaled deeply before his eyes closed slowly and his head fell to the side. His hand left her cheek and fell to his side. Katara's eyes widened. She shook him gently, hoping he had just gone unconscious. She placed to fingers on his neck, trying to find his pulse. She let out a silent gasp, pulling him closer and pressing her lips against his. She wasn't going to let him leave her without one last kiss. It would tear her apart. Especially after what Nianzu had done to her earlier. She broke away moments after and buried her head in his shirt, letting her emotions flow out through her eyes.

Sokka pushed through the crowd, with Suki following behind him. They had just been told moments ago that Aang was in an epic battle between four men, and Sokka and Suki knew immediately that they were friends of Nianzu so they rushed over as quickly as they could. They both looked around, before seeing Katara holding Aang against her shoulder. They both gasped as they began running over to them.

"Katara!" he shouted in shock, "What happened?" Sokka demanded, falling to his knees when he reached them.

"Nianzu." she said simply, holding her soul mate tighter against her shoulder. A few tears escaped her eyes as she began crying softly. Sokka noticed the dagger in Aang's chest, and his heart dropped into his stomach. He wrapped his arms around his sister and Aang, followed by Suki. Katara was feeling completely empty. She felt like a part of her had just been torn out. She held him tighter, bringing up her head.

"Aang, I promise I will never let you go. I will never find love again for as long as I live." Katara whispered into his ear, still crying softly.

Iroh and Zuko pushed through the crowd, "Where is he?" Zuko asked. Just as Sokka and Suki had been told, Zuko and Iroh had been too. Zuko certainly had to help his friend, no matter how strong those men were. He finally got out of the crowd as he watched Sokka and Suki kneeling down on the ground. He looked around, he could only see Katara, Sokka, and Suki. His heart immediately dropped into his stomach as he looked over to his uncle.

"Uncle, where's Aang?" Zuko asked, afraid that he knew the answer.

Iroh glanced over at the Katara, Sokka and Suki, "I-I believe he is with them." Iroh said simply, a tear rolling down his cheek. Zuko quickly glanced at his uncle before running over to the others.

"What happened?" Zuko asked curiously. Katara looked up at Zuko, and just the look on her face told him the answer. He fell to his knees, letting his head fall. All of a sudden it began raining, and many people began walking over to the group. They all stared at the group, tears rolling down all of their cheeks.

The crowd was shocked that they had just witnessed the impossible. It had never been done before; never so violently or so sadly. The entire intersection of the street had been destroyed. Homes, shops, markets, even a few carriages had been destroyed. But no one paid attention to this. They were more focused on the group that was embracing the Avatar.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this battle was very entertaining and I hope you all are enjoying the story. This is why I say this is the first epic battle in the entire story. <strong>

**I just got my 112th review and you know what that tells me? It tells me you all really like Aang. I just made that up because of the coincidence. Also...Happy Halloween!**

**Please read and review and I hope you all are enjoying the story.**

**P.S. The reason I didn't put a "_Next Time on Dawning of Darkness_" in this chapter is because I want the next one to be a surprise. **


	22. An Avatar Funeral

**Please go easy on me with this chapter because this is the first time I have ever written a funeral chapter. I realize that in stories that do tell of Aang's death it always continues with looking for the next Avatar, and I have yet to find one where it actually tells of Aang's Funeral. I don't know if I'm the first one to write a funeral chapter for Aang, but as far as I know I am. **

**If any of you are questioning if you're going to continue reading from this point on, I wouldn't blame you. In fact, I could barely bring myself to read over this chapter to correct mistakes. But, the story is far from over and I would hope you all continue to read.**

**The purpose of this chapter is supposed to make you sad, and remember how Aang changed the lives of all his close friends. Which is why I believe it deserves a song to go with it: Hymn To The Sea-James Horner  
><strong>**Anyway, here you go.**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

Aang is put in an unfair battle against Nianzu and his friends.  
>Katara does her best to help her soul mate.<br>Nianzu steals a kiss from Katara, ending up with a knee to the groin.  
>Aang falls after taking a deadly blow for Katara.<br>The gang surrounds their fallen friend in the rain.

* * *

><p><em>And now...<br>_**Chapter 21:  
><strong>**An Avatar Funeral**

Katara was in her room of their house in Ba Sing Se, slowly brushing her hair. She was wearing a black dress, held together by a dark blue sash around her waist. It had already been three days, three days since her true love died protecting her and the city. She could still see his last moments as if they had just happened. Tears kept falling down her cheeks, she had tried holding them, but she couldn't. She she couldn't help but think of one thing and one thing only: Aang. He was the only thing on her mind, and the only thing that would ever come to her mind for years to come. She had barely talked to anyone since he died, and though they all tried their best to get her to open up to them, she just leftt all her feelings to dwell inside her.

Katara would be lying to herself if she said that she was fine. She wasn't fine, not at all. She felt like a whole part of her had just been torn out of her. She felt like she had nobody but herself. She had almost lost her dad a month ago, and just that made her spirits down. She had promised herself the day Aang died that she would never let him go, that she would never find love again for as long as she lived.

Katara was brought out of her thoughts when a knock came to her door.

"Yes?" she said, gently.

Suki opened the door slightly. She was also wearing a black dress, very similar to Katara's, "Katara...it's time." she said simply, trying to hold the tears in her eyes.

Katara turned to look at Suki, quirking her lip up in a half smile, "Okay..." she said depressingly, getting up from her seat and walking over to Suki.

* * *

><p>Out in the inner-ring of Ba Sing Se, a large flower bed could be seen. Hundreds of people throughout the city and throughout the world had gathered here today. The sky was dark and cloudy, just like the faces of everyone here. Though hundreds of people had attended the funeral, the citizens of the Southern Water Tribe were grieving the most. They had come to think of Aang as their own, an honorary member of the Water Tribe. From what it looked like, there seemed to be at least fifteen-hundred people gathered here, standing in front of the statue of Avatar Aang.<p>

It wasn't until a few moments later that a large group of people began exiting the outer ring of the city, being guided by four carriages slowly following a dirt road. They were all wearing black clothing, and were all from Southern Water Tribe. There were at least six people carrying Aang's casket, three men on the left, three on the right. And it was made completely of wood, with the Air Nomad Symbol carved into the top. There was a carriage leading the men carrying the casket, as the other three followed closely behind.

In the leading carriage sat Katara, Sokka, and Suki. Katara was still dripping tears, her head resting against her brother's shoulder. Suki sat across from her boyfriend and Katara, looking down at the floor. In the other carriage sat Pakku, Kanna, and Bato. They had arrived in Ba Sing Se yesterday. Since Hakoda hadn't been released from Ekna's care yet, he wasn't able to attend the funeral so Bato filled in for him. Bato didn't even know if Hakoda knew of what had happened, so he had sent a letter to the Chief.

And in the carriage behind them sat Toph, her parents, Mai and Zuko, along with Iroh. Just like Kanna, Pakku, and Bato, Toph and her parents had arrived yesterday. Zuko was wearing a dark brown robe, similar to the one he had in Ba Sing Se a few weeks after the war. Toph and her parents wore clothes similar to their normal clothing, except in black and white, rather than white and green. And last but certainly not least, in the last carriage sat King Kuei, King Bumi, and a few guards. Kuei wore his usual Earth Kingdom robe, while Bumi was wearing a dark, vaguely green robe.

In front of the statue there was a small stone podium with a small microphone held on it. The microphone was made using the same technology as the speakers on the Air Ships, sending the voice through small, thin pipes that connected to speakers so that whoever spoke into it could be heard for at least a mile. There was a small, rectangular hole dug into the ground in front of the podium. And beside it there was a stone table for the casket to lay on until it was time for burial.

It wasn't long before the carriages finally reached the Statue. The men carrying the casket gently slid it onto the table, opening the front cover to reveal Aang's face. His eyes closed with a straight lip.

They turned back to look at the crowd, folding their hands together. Katara opened the door of the carriage, walking over to her seat in the front row with her brother and Suki following closely behind. Katara sat in her seat, placing her hands in her lap, with Sokka right next to her, followed by Suki. Zuko, Mai, and Iroh slowly took their seats next to Katara, with Toph and her parents sitting right behind her. Pakku, Kanna and Bato took their seats next to Toph's parents.

Everyone only seemed to pay attention to Aang's casket and Katara, considering no one acknowledged Kuei's Arrival.

Kuei and his guards walked up to the podium, while Bumi took a seat in the row across from the gang's. Kuei took out a piece of paper from his robe, laying it across the surface of the podium.

He cleared his throat before beginning, "As you all know, we are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Avatar Aang. I have prepared a little speech that I would like to share with you all." Kuei began, dabbing his eyes gently with a hankerchief.

Kuei cleared his throat again, though he had never really had a connection to the young Avatar, he was increasingly thankful for the boy helping him keep control of his Kingdom.

"Avatar Aang, lived the way he died. Protecting his loved ones and the lives of the world. He may have been taken before his time, but with being the youngest Avatar in history, he may also be the most loved. Not just by his friends, but by the people of this world. Avatar Aang, took his final stand protecting our city, our world. But what we must remember, is that he risked his own life to save a single life." Kuei stated, glancing over at Katara. Katara took the glance in the wrong way and just looked away, feeling responsible for his death.

"Avatar Aang, risked his life to protect his true love. While any other Avatar would surely have to risk the life of one to save thousands, Avatar Aang cared for his true love more than the world. But we must not think of it as a bad thing, we must think of it as a brave thing. Avatar Aang believed that all life is sacred, and we must accept his decision." Kuei stated, dabbing his eyes gently once again.

"Throughout history, the Avatars have been honored, respected, but never loved as much as this young hero. This young hero saved us during our darkest time of war, giving us hope that one day peace would be restored. Along the way, he met many allies, many enemies, and many new friends. One of these friends, turned out to be more than a friend." Kuei pointed out.

"Avatar Aang will be missed greatly." Kuei finished, stepping away from the podium and taking a seat in the crowd, followed by his guards. Bato slowly got up from his seat, stepping up to the podium.

Bato took a few moments before he began, "When Aang came to live with us at the Southern Tribe, he was welcomed with open arms. And as soon as he arrived the Tribe basically thought of him as one of their own. Not because he was dating the chief's daughter, but for how he always wanted to help. Whether it was something small or a simple favor. Aang lost his family long ago, but we seemed to fill the void. We were his new family, and we always will be." Bato explained, wiping away a small tear from his eye.

"When I first met him, he was traveling with Hakoda's children, Katara and Sokka. He was an honorary member of the Water Tribe long before he came to live here. When I took Sokka ice-dodging in absence of his father, Aang took the position of trust." Bato explained

"I know many of you are saying that an Avatar must always be trusted, but Aang trusted more in his friends than himself. But this young boy's trust in his friends was far beyond normal. He always trusted his friends to do the right thing." Bato finished before adding, "Now I believe Sokka would like to say a few things." Bato said, stepping down to allow Sokka to begin.

Suki scooted over into Sokka's seat so that she sat next to Katara. She was still looking down at her lap, tears falling from her eyes. Suki placed an arm on Katara's shoulder and she looked up.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern. Katara simply just looked away, shutting her eyes tightly. She couldn't speak, she didn't want to. Guilt was filling her whole body. She kept telling herself that it was her fault he was dead, he took the hit for her and no one else.

_If I did what I was told, he wouldn't be dead right now,_ she told herself.

"Three years ago, me and Katara found Aang frozen in an iceberg. And though I didn't like him much at first, I grew to love him over time. In fact, within time anyone could grow to love him. After the war ended, me and Aang seemed to grow closer. He was my best friend, and he was like a brother to me." Sokka began, before adding, "A brother that was in love with my sister, but still a brother." he added with a small grin. A few gentle laughs could be heard. It was typical of Sokka to somehow make a funny comment, no matter what the situation was.

"For a kid, Aang was a very wise person. Even in the toughest situations he had some encouraging wisdom. He was always there for us, and we will always be there for him. Even in this hard time of darkness and death; Aang would be the one to tell us, 'We shouldn't be dwelling on what has already happened, we must focus on the goals ahead.' And for this, I say that to let his soul rest in peace, we must focus on the goals ahead, rather than dwell on the past." Sokka finished, returning to take his seat next to Suki.

Zuko glanced at Aang's casket before looking back at his lap. He couldn't help but feel guilty as well. He had been the one that tried to prevent the Avatar from defeating the Fire Nation, and he was also responsible for his first death. When Azula had shot him down, Zuko had felt like he was also responsible for his death. If he hadn't helped Azula, Aang and Katara would have beaten her, and she would've never killed him the first time.

Zuko was brought out of his thoughts when Iroh nudged his arm.

"Zuko, do you have anything you want to say?" Iroh asked in a calm voice.

Zuko shook his head, "I can't. After everything I did to him, do I even have a right to be here?" Zuko asked. Though he had asked his uncle, he felt like he was asking himself.

Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder, "You have already made up for what you did. But now is the time to express your feelings. Show the world how much you really cared for him." Iroh told him.

Zuko looked down in thought briefly before looking back at his uncle, "I-I can't." he said simply.

"Zuko, if not for yourself, at least do it for Katara. We all know that she is grieving more than any of us." Iroh said, sending an encouraging smile.

Zuko glanced over at Katara, her head was still looking down and he quirked his lip up in a half smile towards his uncle before getting up. He walked over to the podium, accidentally glancing at Aang's body that lay in the casket. He shut his eyes tightly, looking away.

He exhaled deeply before he began, "As many of you know, when Aang first returned to this world, my only goal was to capture him and restore my honor. When I returned home after Azula supposedly killed Aang, my father said that I had restored my honor. It wasn't until weeks later that I realized, no one can restore your honor. It is something you earn. And I still feel that I haven't fully restored it, until now." Zuko said, clearing his throat.

"Aang...he could see the good in people. When I rescued him from a Fire Nation prison, only to capture him myself, Zhao attempted to kill me. But Aang, he took me to safety. And when I awoke the next morning, he asked me 'If there wasn't any war, do you think you and I could be friends?' I had paid no attention to this, and attempted to attack him." Zuko explained, wiping away a small tear.

"When I was in a blizzard during the siege of the Northern Tribe, he wouldn't leave me to die. He believed that all lives are sacred, even his enemy's life. Aang may be the best Avatar this world will ever have, and there are many things we will remember him by. But I will remember him as the man that could find good in anyone." Zuko finished. With that he went back to his seat, being pulled into Mai's arms.

"I really proud of you." she told him, quirking her lip up to a half smile.

Zuko shrugged, "I only hope that I said the right things."

"I know you did." Mai assured him.

Suki placed an arm on Katara's shoulder. Katara brought her head up, gazing sadly at Suki.

"I-I think it's your turn." Suki said, gently.

"What am I going to say? I'm responsible for his death." Katara said bitterly.

"No you aren't." Suki assured her forcefully.

"You aren't the one who threw the dagger. You didn't make him take the hit for you. It was his choice, and you of all people should have something to say." Suki told her. "Go. Say something." Suki encouraged. Katara thought about it for a few moments before nodding. She got up from her seat and stepped up to the podium.

Katara wiped away the tears that were escaping her eyes. She glanced over at Aang's body lying in the casket, and it nearly broke her heart. She knew that he would also be encouraging her to say something, and of all people she knew she should be the one to talk about him the most.

"When I first found Aang in the iceberg, I already was his friend. Over the course of our journey to help him master the other elements, he always did something that I liked. He risked his life to save Kyoshi Island. When I lost my mother's necklace, he made a woven one out of a fishing line. Back then, I thought he was just being a good friend. I had never even anticipated that we would be a couple. I was blinded by the fact that he was the Avatar." she confessed.

"I had always thought I cared for him because he was the Avatar, but it wasn't until Azula had struck him with lightning that I realized I cared for him. I had always wondered how much he actually liked me, and when the invasion came along I found out." Katara explained, smiling slightly at the memory.

"He kissed me before he left to face the Fire Lord. At the time I was confused. With him being the Avatar, there was always the chance he wouldn't come back. It wasn't until the war was over that I pushed that aside. I realized that I loved him, and that I always would." Katara said.

It took a few moments before she continued, "A few months ago, he told me that he cared for me more than Gyatso. And now I see that I am more important to him than the world. But I also see, that Aang believed that a single life was more important than the world. If it had been Kuei, he would have risked his life. If it had been a soldier, he would risk his life." Katara explained, wiping away the tears that filled her eyes she look straight into the crowd.

"Aang taught us how to have fun. Aang taught us the importance of life. He taught us how to always stay hopeful. He taught us that we could all be heroes. Aang showed us that everybody has good in them." Katara explained. But there was one thing that was most important to her. Aang had taught her this before she even knew it.

"But most of all, Aang taught us that no matter which nation, no matter what element, we can all love one another." she finished, smiling happily. She felt like she had just dropped a huge load on her shoulders. Before she knew it she wasn't even crying anymore. She headed back to her seat, everyone gazed at her in amazement. Her speech had helped many people push aside the sadness and realize that everyone can love one another.

* * *

><p>About a mile away, the boy in the mask sat on top of the wall of the inner ring, looking down at the Avatar's funeral. He had hook-swords tied to his back. He had stolen them three days ago when he had landed in Ba Sing Se with Nianzu. Right now, he was focusing on one thing only: The Avatar's funeral. He just stood there the entire time, watching as the service went on.<p>

"I will one day avenge you...old friend." the boy said before standing up. He looked back at the service before turning his head forward. He jumped off the wall, using his swords to cling to the wall so that he would land safely.

* * *

><p>Katara walked over to the casket, placing her woven necklace on it. She smiled, trying to push back the tears. She knew the tears would come back eventually. Everyone was placing an item on Aang's casket for him to remember them by. Kuei had even had a book about the Air Nomads pulled out of the Archives to place on his casket. Sokka and Suki had placed a painting of the whole gang. Zuko, Mai and Iroh each placed a panda lily on his casket.<p>

Zuko couldn't help but glance at his body, pulling Mai closer to him, "He helped me find the true me, and I will always remember him for that." Zuko said gently before they walked away.

Toph and her parents walked over to the casket, "I'll miss you twinkle toes." Toph said, a tear falling from her cheek as she placed her meteor bracelet on the casket. Her parents placed their hands on her shoulders as they walked away.

It was about three hours later before everyone else had placed their items, and it was time for them to bury the casket.

Iroh walked over to the small band that had been playing slow music throughout the whole funeral. He whispered in their ears and they nodded at his request.

Kuei walked over to his guards, "I believe it's time." he told them. They nodded and they closed the casket. They then bended the earth underneath the casket so that it floated in the air. They slowly moved the earth underneath the casket over to the hole in front of the statue.

Iroh motioned for the band to start by nodding. The band then began playing 'Leaves From The Vine' as the earthbenders slowly lowered the casket into the hole.

"_Leaves from the vine, falling so slow. Like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little Soldier Boy, come marching home. Brave Soldier Boy...comes marching home." _By the time Iroh had finished singing, the casket had been lowered into the hole, and covered up.

"May your loss be honored and respected throughout the world, Avatar Aang." Kuei said as he and the rest of Aang's family entered their carriages. They headed back into the city, followed by the many thousands of citizens. As the carriage began leaving the statue, Katara glanced out the window to read the plaque on Aang's Statue.

"_**Most Loved Avatar to Ever Live in History."**_

**R.I.P. Avatar Aang 12 BSC-103 ASC  
><strong>**Pupil of Monk Gyatso and Hakoda  
><strong>**Loved by the People of Earth,  
><strong>**of the Southern Water Tribe,  
><strong>**of the Air Nomads.  
><strong>**By Katara and  
><strong>**her brother  
><strong>**Sokka.**

* * *

><p><em>Next Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

Katara tries to cope with losing her soul mate, reliving memories that break her heart.  
>Sokka tries to help his sister open up to him about her feelings.<br>The gang remembers their lost friend, telling stories about their best times.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to let everyone know that I was not too thrilled when I was thinking of the plot and having Aang die. It actually took me three weeks to finally come to a decision that having Aang die would really relate to the title "Dawning of Darkness".<strong>

**And I bet you're all wondering about my "Blue Spirit" character. Well, there's not much to say. But I can say that he will be making very small appearances throughout the next few chapters.**

**Thank you and please continue to read and review. And yes, I do know that I repeated the R.I.P. Quote below. I hope you all like it.**

"_**Most Loved Avatar to Ever Live in History."**_

**R.I.P. Avatar Aang 12 BSC-103 ASC  
><strong>**Pupil of Monk Gyatso and Hakoda  
><strong>**Loved by the People of Earth,  
><strong>**by the Southern Water Tribe,  
><strong>**by the Air Nomads,  
><strong>**By Katara and  
><strong>**her brother  
><strong>**Sokka.**


	23. Memories of The Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**Quick Author's Note: We won't see Nianzu and his friends for the next few chapters. Possibly Chapter 25 is when we will see them again. At the moment, the story is in, I guess, a memorial phase. **

**Note: All Sections in Italics represent memories. As they are often used for dreams and thoughts, I assumed they'd also be fore memories. **

**Enjoy :')**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Dawning of Darkness:<em>

The fallen Avatar, Aang, is beloved throughout the World as people close to him reveal what they learned from the lost Monk.  
>Katara reveals what she learned from her soul mate in his time out of the Iceberg.<br>Iroh sings a song to Aang, hoping his son and the Avatar become acquaintances in the world beyond.

* * *

><p><em>And now...<br>_**Chapter 22:  
><strong>**Memories of The Lost**

Katara sat at a table near the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon with her elbow resting on the table and her hand resting in her hand, a sad look on her face as he slowly sipped a cup of tea. The whole restaurant was empty, except for Katara and Iroh. Iroh had closed down the shop while Katara was there. He didn't want people crowding around her, asking about the man she had lost just four days ago.

Yesterday was Aang's funeral, but Katara hadn't kept track of the days. She had just been sulking through them. Just like the last few days, she hadn't talked to anybody about what she was feeling. She knew what she was feeling. The same thing she felt when her mother passed.

Iroh walked over to Katara with another cup of tea. He sat the cup down on the table, "Katara, maybe you should go home." Iroh suggested, "You need some rest."

Katara shook her head, "I'm fine." she assured, "I just need some alone time."

Iroh sighed. He didn't know what else to tell her. He also knew how she felt. She was feeling completely alone. Like she had no one to help her. He felt the same way when his son, Lu Ten, passed away. He walked away and went back into the kitchen.

Katara glanced over to the balcony. She remembered the first time she kissed him. She could almost see herself in her green robe and Aang in his Nomad robes, kissing passionately on the balcony. Their first real kiss. The kiss that brought them together. The kiss that changed their lives forever.

Iroh walked back over to the table, seeing her crying softly, "Katara..." he began, not knowing what to say.

Katara covered her eyes with her free hand, "I-I need to go." she said, rushing out of the restaurant. Iroh watched as she rushed out of the restaurant and he looked to a picture of Lu Ten hanging on the wall.

"Perhaps he is there with you, my son." Iroh said, smiling softly at the thought.

Katara left the restaurant, crying softly. She couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe she was able to revive him before, but now he was gone. Gone for good. She covered her eyes where tears were escaping her. She began walking away, trying to find somewhere she could be alone. She didn't have to open her eyes to know that people were staring at her as she ran through the streets. But she didn't care. Most of the people in the city knew she and Aang had a thing for each other, they just didn't know how good a thing they had.

After walking for a while, she was able to control her tears. She found herself walking on a small bridge over a river, the same one where she and Toph encountered those snotty girls after coming back from the day Spa, but this bridge also had some romantic significance to her. She and Aang had spent some of their first date on this bridge. She could still see it, as if it had just happened.

* * *

><p><em>It was dark out, the crescent moon shining high in the sky. Katara was wearing a flowing light-blue dress that went down to her feet. It had spirals on the waists to represent waves and the sleeves went down to her hands. She was also wearing an even lighter blue scarf wrapped around her neck once, letting the remaining fabric reach down to her chest. Her hair was let down, with her hair-loopies wrapped around the base of her hair connecting to a purple flower. Aang was wearing his Air Nomad Robes and his necklace. They were walking through the streets of Ba Sing Se, holding hands as they began walking over a bridge above a river.<em>

_Katara stopped walking, leaving Aang to give her a wondering look._

"_Is something wrong, Katara?" Aang asked, wondering why she had stopped._

_She shook her head, taking his other hand in hers, "No, nothing's wrong. Tonight was perfect." she told him._

_Aang blushed softly, "Well, I did want it to be special. It was our first date." he pointed out._

_Katara smiled lovingly, "And I enjoyed every minute of it." she told him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek._

_Aang blushed, but this time his cheeks were as red as ever. After nine months of impressing her, trying to get her to have a romantic thing with him, it was finally happening. She was his girlfriend, and they had been together for a few days after their big kiss on the Jasmine Dragon balcony._

_After she placed a kiss on the airbender's cheeks, she wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips. Aang, loving the feeling of being able to kiss her like this, wrapped his arms around her waist and they deepened the kiss. It was just like their kiss on the balcony,, filled with love, their souls encountering. If they had to describe it, they'd say it was a connection between their spirits._

* * *

><p>Katara smiled softly as drips of water dropped down into the river. She was leaning against the side of the bridge with her head laying on her arms, looking down at the water and was able to see her and Aang kissing. She closed her eyes shut, and when she opened them the memory in the water had vanished. She sighed sadly as she pushed herself back up and continued walking.<p>

She continued walking, following her and Aang's steps from their first date. Her memory was controlling her movements, it even looked like she was holding someone's hand; but there was no one there. She was just smiling at air, thinking her soul mate was right next to her.

After about an hour of walking, she found herself at what many called 'The Fire Light Fountain'. She smiled at the fountain, once again being lost in her memories.

* * *

><p><em>Katara laughed as Aang's sash was wrapped around her eyes. He was holding her hand, and began guiding his sightless waterbending girlfriend. The waterbender continued to follow her boyfriend's lead, having no idea where she was going. But she didn't care. As long as Aang was still with her she didn't care if she couldn't see.<em>

_After a few minutes of walking, Aang had stopped in front of a fountain with candles all around it, even floating in the water. Zuko had told him of this place, saying it was probably the most romantic place in the city. Aang loved the sound of that, and figured this would be a great place to take his new girlfriend. Sadly to him, the candles weren't lit. But Zuko had taught him a trick for lighting the candles._

"_Stay right here." Aang told her, letting his hand slip out of hers. _

_He approached the fountain, taking a deep breath before sending small little flames left and right, lighting the candles of the fountain. It took a few minutes, seeing as he wasn't as skilled as Zuko was at doing this. After he was done, he exhaled softly and looked back at the fountain and smiled, amazed by the romantic-looking results._

_He walked back over to Katara, walking behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. He leaned into her ear, "You ready?" he asked, gently._

_She nodded softly and Aang untied the sash from around her eyes, revealing to her the beautifully-lit fountain. She smiled in amazement, seeing Aang walk beside her after tying his sash back around his waist and he slipped his hand in hers._

"_Aang, did you do this?" she asked in amazement, turning her head to see his big, gray, loving eyes._

_Aang shrugged, "Technically Zuko did it the first time, but yes, I did." he joked._

_She smiled at his joke, "It's beautiful." she told him before throwing her arms around him._

_He decided this was his chance to reveal his other surprise and he rested his chin on her shoulder, "I have something else for you." he whispered in her ear gently._

_They left the hug, holding each others' hands. Aang led her over to the fountain, motioning for her to sit. She did as he mentally asked, and sat on the edge of the fountain. He smiled deviously as he looked around._

"_Aang, what are you doing?" she asked with a smile, noticing his devious smile._

"_You'll see." he told her simply before placing two fingers in her mouth and whistling softly. As soon as he did, people with instruments came out of the alleyways that surrounded the fountain._

_Katara looked around, seeing the people gathering in front of them with their instruments. Her face was filled with amazement as the people formed a band and began playing a slow, peaceful song._

_Aang held his hand out, "May I have this dance, Lady Katara?" he asked with a smile._

_Katara took his hand, "I'd be honored, Avatar Aang." she said with a smile before getting up. He led her a few feet away from the fountain, placing his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around him. They began slowly moving left and right, their foreheads touching as they smiled at being able to be in each others' embrace and moving with the slowness of the music. _

_Their best night out together was their first. Katara couldn't think of anything more romantic or fun that her boyfriend could possibly do. But she could tell he would one day do something better. That's one of the things she loved about him; he was always full of surprises. _

_'A one-hundred and twelve year old monk is full of surprises, especially this one,' Katara told herself._

* * *

><p>Katara stared at the fountain, seeing the memory of her and Aang dancing. She smiled at the memory, noticing that tears of sadness were still dripping onto the ground. She couldn't hold them back. How could she? She could think of all the happy memories they had together, but it wouldn't bring him back. That's what she thought, and she was sticking to it.<p>

"You were always full of surprises, Aang. You still are." she told him, knowing that if he was somehow still there, he was in the Spirit World looking over her.

But unknown to her, someone else was also looking over her. The man in the Blue Spirit mask was hiding out on top of a small building in front of the Fire Light Fountain, looking over at the waterbender. He wanted to make sure she was okay, for he had known her in his past life when he was once truly alive. He knew she was feeling empty, but he needed to be sure she wouldn't do anything reckless or stupid. He watched as she left the fountain and headed back into the city, able to make out that she was wiping her eyes with her hands.

The man stood up and began leaping across the buildings. He knew he had already passed Katara, but he wasn't keeping up with her, he was heading to the place where it had all begun. The place the world's hero had fallen. He needed to know something. The problem was, he didn't even know what he wanted to know.

He soon found himself in the damaged intersection of the city that Aang had fought and fallen in. He leaped to a slightly-damaged building and crouched down. He waited for several minutes before seeing a faintly blue figure showing up in the spot that Aang died. He couldn't make it out. It was too blurry and was like it wasn't there. It was like trying to look at the sun. You could see it, but yet you couldn't see it.

A few minutes later, Katara approached the intersection of the city and the faintly-blue figure seemed to vanish.

Katara approached the spot where her boyfriend had fallen. She crouched down, placing a small Panda Lily before standing back up, letting tears drop down to the ground. She smiled softly. The Panda Lily, the flower of love. She had already given him a token of remembrance, her woven necklace he had given her, but the panda lily showed that she wouldn't let him go, as she promised.

The Blue Spirit masked man just continued to look down, but on the inside he too was shedding small tears, "You helped me, but I should have helped you." the man said, referring to the fallen Avatar, "I'm sorry, Aang." he finished before standing up and leaping away.

Katara took one more look at the ground where Aang had fallen before turning around and walking away. She began heading for the inner ring of the city, and she had only one intended target: Aang's statue. His grave, and the statue that would stand for centuries to come to remind the World of it's most loved hero.

* * *

><p>Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Mai, and Toph all sat in a circle in their house. They were drinking tea which Iroh had brought over just moments ago. Iroh had mentioned to them about Katara running out of the restaurant crying, but they shrugged it off. They didn't expect anything less. They knew if Katara went to the restaurant she'd remember the day she and Aang got together. They had warned her of this, but she said she didn't care.<p>

Toph was wearing something similar to her normal clothes. It was a dark grassy-green sleeveless dress that wrapped around her body and then clipped to the other part of the dress, with a gold-looking outline with a swirl in the corner. They all took another sip of tea. They had been silent most of the day, but Sokka decided to bring up a story.

"Did I ever tell you guys about the time me and Aang went for a trip to Lake Laogai to find out if the Dai Li Head Quarters was really destroyed?" Sokka asked.

They all exchanged looks and shook their heads 'no', "Well, it was a week or so after he and Katara got together..." Sokka began.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on, Aang. Can't you be separated from Katara for at least one day?" Sokka pleaded. He was wearing a green robe, the same one he had been wearing since they returned to Ba Sing Se a few weeks after Zuko's coronation. <em>

_He had been trying to get Aang to go with him to find out if the Dai Li Head Quarters were really destroyed. Since Sokka couldn't bend, he needed his best friend, the Avatar, to help him get into the secret head quarters through water and earthbending._

_Aang groaned, "Sokka, I told you. Me and Katara were planning on going to a restaurant later on." Aang said, unwilling to give in to Sokka's pleading._

_Sokka threw his hands up in the air, "Then take a rain check!" he told the monk, "I'm sure Katara would understand." Sokka assured._

_Aang crossed his arms, "It's not the fact that she would understand, it's the fact that we've been planning to go to this restaurant for the last week." Aang stated, "It's the only High Class Restaurant in town that isn't always filled with people who want to swarm all over me. People there just stick to their own business, and that's exactly what me and Katara want." Aang stated, "Besides, I already made reservations." he finished. _

"_Reservations!" Sokka exclaimed, "Why do you need a 'reservation'?" he asked, "You're the Avatar!" Sokka pointed out._

_Aang rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'm still not going. It's destroyed anyway. The only thing we're gonna find is a bunch of rocks and stones." Aang said negatively._

_Sokka held his chin, "Give me a second." Sokka said before leaving the room, heading down a hall that led to the bedrooms._

"_What is he doing?" Aang asked himself when he saw Sokka walk into Katara's room._

_A few moments later he came out of the room, a huge grin on his face, "Good news, you're free for the day. Now lets go." Sokka said as he walked past Aang, grabbing his arm as he walked past him. Aang pulled his arm back._

"_Did you just-" but before he could finish Sokka nodded._

"_Yep, I told you Katara would understand." Sokka told him._

_Aang scoffed, "I'm gonna go talk to her." Aang said before Sokka grabbed the back of the monk's collar._

"_Relax, I just told her you're going for a little walk with me. Your date is still a go." Sokka assured._

_Aang turned back around and sighed in surrender, "Fine, but we better be back before sundown." Aang said sternly._

_Sokka nodded, "Deal, now let's go!" Sokka said eagerly as he power-walked outside and climbed onto his best furry-friend, Appa._

_Aang airbent himself up onto the bison's head and gripped the reigns, whipping them in the air and saying the usual 'yip, yip' to get the bison flying._

_Once they got to the lake, Aang had waterbended him and Sokka down to the bottom of the lake, then using his Avatar glow, he was able to keep the water from closing in on them as he bended them into a large pile of stones. From the inside, the headquarters were still completely intact. After that, Sokka and Aang went to the Earth King and told him of the still-intact former headquarters of the Dai Li. Sokka even suggested they turn it into the Earth Kingdom's Official Prison, like the Boiling Rock in the Fire Nation. Kuei had agreed to this, and decided to call the prison 'Watery Stones', in the fact that the outside of the headquarters made it look like it had collapsed and turned to stones._

* * *

><p>"So Kuei decided to name it 'Watery Stones'." Sokka finished, wiping his eye when he noticed a tear was forming in it.<p>

"Why 'Watery Stones'?" Toph asked.

Sokka shrugged, "I guess because it's under water and looks like a bunch of stones I guess." Sokka told the blind girl.

"Well, we actually never knew that." Zuko stated, "Did I tell you guys about the time I taught Aang how to light the candles of the Fire Light Fountain?" Zuko asked.

Everyone shook their heads no and Zuko continued, "Well it wasn't easy. It actually took forever. Anyway, it was a day or so before Aang and Katara went on their first date..." Zuko began.

* * *

><p><em>Aang was sending small flames left and right, missing the targets Zuko had laid out for him on walls. They were old practice targets used for firebending, and you could tell because they were all singed from fire.<em>

_Zuko stood a few feet away in his normal clothes, his arms crossed and shaking his head, "No. You're using your airbending moves too much." Zuko pointed out, "If you do it like that, your sure to light the entire thing on fire." Zuko stated._

_Aang groaned, "I'm trying!" he assured, "But it's hard to move right in these robes." Aang stated, referring to his Air Nomad Robes. His normal clothes were burned to nothing during his fight with Ozai, so now he only had his robes; which were designed to be comfy while still allowing the person wearing them to be able to still airbend as they would in any other clothing._

_Zuko grabbed him chin, "Hmm." he said in thought, trying to think of something Aang could wear, "Hold on, I think I might have something I got from home." Zuko stated, referring to the time he went to confront his father about his mother, Ursa. He was disappointed to hear that Ozai didn't know anything about Ursa's whereabouts. He still thought his father was lying, so he had sent out search parties to find her._

_Zuko came back a few minutes later with one of his old training uniforms he used. It had red and red-orange cloth, "Here, try this on." Zuko told the monk, tossing him the clothes._

_Aang caught the clothes and looked at them, noticing how they were close to his own size, "Where did you get these?" he asked._

_Zuko shrugged, "I got them from home. Just go put them on." he ordered._

_Aang just simply nodded and went back to the house to change. About a half hour later, he returned and continued the exercise. But after another two hours worth of trying, he still hadn't been able to hit all the targets correctly._

_Zuko sighed before thinking of another tactic, "Aang, if Gyatso needed you to hit targets with small currents of air, how would you do it?" he asked._

_Aang placed his hand on his chin before snapping, "I think I have an idea." he said. He faced the targets and inhaled sharply before sending small flames left and right, using his 'twinkletoes', as Toph called them, to land softly left and right as he moved with the targets._

_After another twenty minutes, he was able to hit all the targets and Zuko smiled, "Good. Not perfect, but good enough. Keep practicing and you should get it by the time you go on your date with Katara tomorrow." Zuko told him._

"_Thanks, Zuko." Aang told his friend before bowing respectively to him._

_Zuko bowed, "No problem..." Zuko began before adding, "Pupil Aang." he said with a smirk._

_Aang stood up straight, "Hey, only Katara calls me that." he joked, laughing softly._

_Zuko chuckled softly, "Pupil Aang. I wonder where she got that." Zuko joked as the two went back to the house._

_Aang looked to the ground, "Gyatso." he murmured under his breath._

* * *

><p>"I still don't know if he intended for me to hear him say 'Gyatso', but that's why I never brought it up again." Zuko finished.<p>

They all sighed. Remembering their lost friend was harder than they thought. They had so many adventures together, and they would never get to have them again. Their adventures were over. With Aang gone, there was no more Team Avatar. Now they were just a bunch of teenagers who helped the Avatar win the war. They were brought together because of Aang, and now their friend was gone. Toph could even be seen shedding a small tear, which was very likely for her.

"I miss Twinkletoes." Toph murmured under her breath, hoping no one heard her. She barely ever revealed her feelings, but now she felt like she wanted to. She just didn't think she had the guts to do so.

"We all do." A familiar voice said.

They all brought their heads up to see Iroh joining them in their circle, bringing yet another tray of tea for the sulking team.

Toph sighed again. She figured now would be the best time to actually tell a story about her and Aang. They had really had only one small adventure together. But Toph figured it was good enough.

"I bet you guys didn't know that me and Aang went back inside that drill." Toph said with a smirk.

Everyone turned their gaze to Toph, "You didn't." Sokka said in shock.

Toph smiled, "We did. I wanted to use my metal bending on it, and I wanted Aang to come so we could check the damage."

Sokka made a grin, "I bet he didn't go so easily knowing Katara wasn't coming." he figured.

Toph nodded softly, "Nope. That kid was as attached to her as I am with the earth." she said, "Anyway, it was a week or so before we all went back home..." Toph began, letting her feet tell the story.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hurry up, twinkletoes!" Toph called back at Aang as she approached the large drill made by the Fire Nation.<em>

"_I'm coming." Aang assured as he was finally able to catch up to her._

_Toph ran under the drill, with Aang following closely behind, "Remind me again why I agreed to come back to this thing." Aang said with a grin._

"_You said you wanted to get sugar-queen something. Maybe I can find a piece of metal to bend something for you." Toph explained, but that wasn't her real reason for bringing him here. Last time she encountered this thing, she was too afraid to go inside because she couldn't bend. Now she figured this would be the best place to practice her metal bending._

_Aang shrugged and gave in to her answer, "Okay, I guess it would be cool to give her something made of metal." Aang thought, jumping up into the drill and using his legs to hang upside down to help Toph into the drill. Toph ran towards him and jumped into the air, being grabbed by her wrists and thrown into the drill, landing directly on her feet. Aang then flipped himself over, landing inside the drill._

_The drill was still covered in slime from when it blew, but Toph didn't care about that. Aang, he was kind of upset about his robes getting dirty, considering he had another date with Katara that night._

_Toph bent the earth parts of the slime while Aang did the water parts. Soon, the entire hallway of the drill was clean. Toph smiled deviously as she began bending the metal, taking the entire drill apart._

_She had planned on making the entire think into scrap metal so she could practice with it when she went home. Aang just watched the whole time, looking around the large machine. A few minutes later, Toph took out a small square piece of metal. She bent it into a circle, then bended some curves in it at the bottom to represent waves. She then bended three swirls above the waves. Once she was done, it looked like the Water and Airbending symbols. _

_She gave it to Aang, "Here, I'm sure this is something you could give to sweetness." Toph said with a grin._

_Aang examined the metal, and he smiled largely. He had an idea for what he could use this for in the future: A betrothal necklace. He put it in his pocket and wrapped his arms around Toph, "Thanks, Toph." he told her._

_Toph simply just brushed him off of her after a few moments of hugging, "Okay, Twinkletoes. No more hugging. Let's get home, I wanna practice with this metal." Toph said as she took another large piece of metal off the drill. It was just big enough for her to carry in her hands. They left the drill and climbed aboard Appa and went home._

* * *

><p>"I still wonder what he did with that thing. I don't even remember him giving it to her." Toph finished.<p>

Sokka had an idea, "I bet he was going to give it to her as a betrothal necklace." Sokka figured.

Everyone turned their gaze to the warrior, "What? We all can't say he wasn't going to marry Katara at some point." Sokka pointed out.

Everyone nodded, "It's just sad that he never got the chance." Suki stated.

"It is sad." Mai said sadly.

Everyone suddenly turned their gaze to Mai, even Zuko. That was the first time they had seen Mai express sadness.

Mai noticed this and brought her head up, "It is." she repeated, "We can't even think of how much Katara is probably hurting." she said.

Iroh sighed sadly, "She is going through difficult times. She just needs time to heal and rest." Iroh told them.

"Healing isn't going to be easy for her." Sokka stated, "I don't know how we're going to help her. She won't talk to me, or anyone else." Sokka pointed out.

"What are we going to do?" Zuko asked, "We don't even know where Nianzu is."

Sokka scoffed, "Does it matter?" he asked, "How are we supposed to stop him?" he asked, "He's too strong for Aang and Katara, he almost cut my arm off, he almost threw out you're back," Sokka continued, turning his gaze to Zuko then back at the others, "he killed Aang, and he almost killed dad. He's no match for us, even put together." Sokka stated.

"It's best if we just wait for the next Avatar to rise." Sokka finished.

Zuko scoffed, "We don't have sixteen years to wait for the next Avatar to be revealed. And we especially don't have an additional twelve years to wait for them to master the elements and the Avatar state." Zuko stated, "Besides, Nianzu will just kill them when they're revealed. Nothing is going to stop him. Whatever he's planning is absolute." Zuko finished sadly.

Iroh sighed, "We have to try, my nephew. It's what Aang would've done." Iroh finished.

"But Aang isn't here. He's dead, buried five feet under the ground. We can send all the armies we want, but Nianzu will kill them all." Sokka said.

"Aang would be disappointed if he heard you say that." A familiar voice pointed out.

They all turned to see Katara leaning against the wall beside the door. She pushed herself off the wall and began walking towards her room, "I'm going to my room." she told them.

But before she could, Sokka placed a hand on her shoulder, "Katara, can we talk?" he asked.

Katara turned to face her brother, "About what?" she asked.

"Aang." Sokka said simply.

Katara turned back around, "No, I need to rest." she told her brother.

She was stopped when Sokka grabbed her arm, "You can rest later." he told her, "Just talk to me."

Katara took his hand off her arm, "I don't want to. There's nothing to talk about." she told him.

"We both know that's a lie, Katara." Sokka told her, "You can't just keep all your feelings bottled up inside."

Katara closed her eyes shut and opened them with irritated eyes, "You don't what I'm doing." she told him harshly.

Sokka sighed, he didn't want to do this, but he had to, "If Aang were here, you would talk to him. So why won't you talk to me?" he asked.

Katara turned back around to face her brother, "Because, it's different." she told him simply.

"How is it different, Katara?" he asked, demanding an answer.

By now, everyone else had left the room so that the two could talk. They figured it was best to let them be alone while they talked.

"Because I would be talking to Aang, not you!" she finished harshly before running to her room, sobbing softly. She threw open her door and slammed it behind her, throwing herself on the bed as she cried into the sheets.

Sokka was left feeling hurt, like he was just kicked in the stomach. He sighed sadly before seeing his friends gazing at him, "I tried. She doesn't want to talk, and I can't make her." he said disappointingly before sitting back down.

Katara sobbed into her sheets for what felt like hours before finally easing down. She lied on her pillow, staring at the other side of the bed. All of a sudden, she swore she could see him lying on the bed next to her, wearing the same Water Tribe clothing he always did. She could see him smiling at her. It was like he was there, but she could still see through him. But it was the fact that she could see him that made her heart flutter.

_I will always be here with you, _she heard him say before fading away.

She lifted herself off the bed, "Aang?" she said, tears forming in her eyes, "Aang, come back!." she told him, "Come back!" she repeated, her voice cracking. Her crying began to start again.

"Come back." she said through her tears, voice cracked, before face-planting into the pillow and crying.

She could swear she saw and heard him. But he wasn't there. All she knew was that she saw him. She just wished she could see him more. She just wished she could talk to him one last time. She just wished he could really be there. But all she could do was wish. She couldn't hope for him to come back. It was impossible. He was gone, and nothing could bring him back. She could cover him in water from the Spirit Oasis and he'd still be dead. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to find the next Avatar. All she wanted was to take revenge on Nianzu. The man who took Aang from her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chapter was kind of like the episodes after Zuko joined the gang. Everyone went on adventures with him (except Toph). I made up all the memories, so I hope they were good and well written. I too shed a few tears during the writing of this chapter, and I hope it wasn't too sad and expressed the right emotions.<strong>

**Please continue to read and review. Next chapter should be up on Friday.**


	24. A Father's Touch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

Katara remembers her first date with Aang.  
>The gang tells stories of their lost friend.<br>The masked man watches out for Katara in her time of mourning.

* * *

><p><em>And Now...<br>_**Chapter** **23:  
><strong>**A Father's Touch**

Sokka, wearing his green robes, and Zuko, in his Fire Lord Robes, were in the Council's War Room, with the Council of Five and King Kuei sitting in their designated seats in front of a large map. They were trying to figure out a way to track down Nianzu, as well as let their friends, who weren't able to attend Aang's funeral, know of their friend's death. Sokka and Zuko had to get out of the house anyway, seeing as Katara was even more upset than she had been the last few days. They didn't know why, all they knew was that it would be best just to leave her be.

"How hard could it really be to track down a Fire Nation Air Ship?" one of the generals asked.

"Normally, it wouldn't be hard at all." Zuko stated, "We would just need to have a blockade surrounding the Nation they were trying to run to." Zuko explained.

"But, somehow, Nianzu was able to obtain a confirmation code that would allow his war ship to get through any blockade." Sokka continued for Zuko.

Kuei grabbed his chin, "But Fire Lord Zuko, can't you simply change his confirmation code?" Kuei asked.

Zuko shook his head 'no', "We would need an exact location of his ship, but to make things worst we would have to give all the ships in each blockade a new confirmation code, and It could possibly take a month or so before all fleets received new confirmation codes. By then, Nianzu would have been able to get to his next location." Zuko explained.

"Were there any noticeable damages to his ship?" General How asked, "Or at the least, anything that stood out of place?"

Zuko and Sokka exchanged glances, mentally asking each other if they knew any. They couldn't recall ever actually seeing the ship. They assumed only two people actually saw the ship and paid any attention to it. But one of them was dead, and the other would most likely not be able to bring themselves to explain the ship.

"Actually," Sokka began, "only Aang and Katara actually saw the ship."

"Is there any way you could get her to come down here?" General Sung asked.

Sokka and Zuko exchanged looks again, and they turned their heads to face the council, "We could try, but she hasn't really talked to anyone the past few days. Especially about..." Sokka stopped. A tear forming in his eye as he wiped it away, trying to continue, "about...about..." he stuttered. He wiped another tear.

Zuko placed a hand on the warrior's shoulder, and continued for him, "It's kind of self-explanatory." he said simply.

The generals and Kuei nodded, understanding the warrior's cause for stuttering, "Yes. We don't mean to bring up that event, but murdering an Avatar is a serious case." General How told them.

"He wasn't just the Avatar." Sokka murmured under his breath, pulling himself back together.

The five generals began speaking to one another, passing along ideas and making suggestions. After a while, with no particular leads, they had to turn to someone who knew Nianzu.

"Does anyone you know have a history with Nianzu?" General Sung asked.

"My father, Chief Hakoda." Sokka told them, bringing himself together as his eyes watered. It was only when he thought of Aang's death that he actually began to cry. He had gotten used to talking about him without tearing apart. At the most he would shed a tear. He didn't know why. He'd thought he would show more signs of sadness than this.

"Master Sokka, do you by any chance know where your father is?" Kuei asked.

Sokka was able to pull himself back together by now, "He's in Gaoling, under medical care." Sokka told the king, "Nianzu had attacked him and put him in a coma. His attack was what brought us into all this."

"We need you to send him a letter requesting him to come to Ba Sing Se. If he is close enough to Nianzu, we may be able to find out his purpose." the general next to How told Sokka.

Sokka nodded, "It's just the matter of if he has been released from medical care." Sokka told them.

The generals nodded, "Noted; but he is needed as soon as possible." one of the generals said.

Both Sokka and Zuko nodded before bowing respectively to the Council and Kuei. After that, they left the war room and went back to the house to begin writing the letter to Hakoda and the notifications of Aang's death to their friends.

* * *

><p>Back in Gaoling, Hakoda was getting ready to head back home. He was finally released from medical care yesterday, and he had spent the last day getting ready to head home. He didn't know if his children and Aang had returned to the Southern Tribe. He was hoping to finally get the chance to talk to Aang again. But he didn't have a doubt that the young Avatar still hated him. He didn't blame him though. Keeping a secret like that from him, and only bringing it up after he was attacked because of it. He had wished he hadn't been forced to tell him, especially when it was for the safety of his children.<p>

Hakoda began to leave the medical center when Ekna called his name. He turned to see the woman that had taken care of him after his attack.

"Chief Hakoda, this message just arrived for you from Ba Sing Se. It's from your son, Sokka." Ekna told him; breathing a bit heavier after running to be sure she caught him before he left.

Hakoda's eyes widened slightly in happiness to receiving something from his son. He received the message from Ekna and unrolled it, reading through the letter. His eyes widened in shock as he reached the first part of the letter.

_Hi, Dad. It's been a while since we've had any contact with you. I just wish it was under better circumstances. There's actually some really bad news. We had been tracking Nianzu for about a month, and after a while we came to the conclusion that we needed help finding him. So we went to Ba Sing Se for the Earth King's help. He granted it, but a few hours later Nianzu began attacking the city. Aang went to fight him, and Katara went to help him. They both fought bravely and at their best. They even almost defeated Nianzu and three of his friends, well Aang helped with his Avatar State. They were both weak and tired, and Nianzu took advantage of this. He threw a dagger at Katara. But before it hit her, Aang jumped in front of it. The dagger had sunk deep into his chest, and he had gone unconscious. After a while, he passed. We had a funeral for him four days later. But, now we need your help to track down Nianzu. We have a First-Class Ticket for an Air Ship ride to Ba Sing Se for you. I hope you get here soon. Katara's really hurting, and she won't talk to anyone. We hope you can help us._

_Love,_

_Your Son, Sokka_

Hakoda read the last few lines over at least seven times, being sure his eyes weren't messing with him. Finally, he accepted the fact that what he was reading was real. A tear began to form in his eye as he lowered the letter from his face.

"This is all my fault." He told himself, murmuring under his breath.

He took the Flight ticket to Ba Sing Se off the letter and put it in his pocket. He rolled the letter back up and put it in a small slot in his bag.

He turned to Ekna, "Thank you for caring for me the last month. My children and I are very grateful for all you've done." He told her, gently.

Ekna broke eye contact and blushed softly before bringing her head back up, "It was my honor." she told him, "I'm just glad we found you in time."

"That's in the past now." he told her, "I should be going." He said before turning away from her. He left the medical center and headed for the Airport.

He had given his ticket to the baggage attendant and was currently sitting on a bench while he waited for his flight to begin boarding. He happened to glance at a newspaper lying on a small table next to the bench he was sitting on.

He was able to make out the main headline, "Avatar Falls in Ba Sing Se." he read.

He couldn't help but keep glancing at the paper, feeling the urge to pick it up and read it. But he was too afraid of what he may learn from it. He didn't want to read about an event that was his fault. Finally, he couldn't help but pick up the paper and look it over.

_On the Fifth Day of the Fifth Month, Ba Sing Se was attacked by a team of criminals that are suspected to have also attacked the Fire Nation Capital City. After destroying several small shops, Avatar Aang appeared on the scene. The details of the fight are still unknown. It has been confirmed, though, that Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe aided the Avatar in his battle. The battle appeared to last about an hour and a half before, as some eyewitnesses have stated, the Avatar unleashed his Avatar State and was able to badly injure the four criminals. Sadly, though, the criminals were able to board a stolen Airship. Before they left though, one of the criminals threw, what an eyewitness stated was, a dagger at Master Katara. Eyewitnesses have confirmed that Avatar Aang sacrificed his life for the waterbender by jumping in front of the dagger's path. Master Katara quickly aided the Avatar. His final injuries included many cuts and bruises all over his body and a broken rib, as well as serious internal bleeding from the dagger's impact. He died shortly afterward; surrounded by his friends in the rain. His funeral took place four days later outside in the inner ring of Ba Sing Se. His closest friends made speeches in remembrance for their lost friend. He was buried in front of the statue that was dedicated to him for ending The War. Fortunately, the criminal responsible for the Avatar's murder has been identified as twenty-eight-year old Nianzu. The Earth King is requesting any information you may have on Nianzu's whereabouts or the Air Ship he has stolen. We also ask you to pray to the family of the Avatar, as he is now a Worshiped Spirit._

Hakoda put the paper down on the seat next to him. He sat back in his seat, face filled with shock. He couldn't believe this was really happening, and that it was his entirely his fault. He kept telling himself that if he hadn't left Nianzu back at that village all those years ago, he wouldn't have done any of the crimes he had committed; especially a crime that killed his future son-in-law.

A young man approached the bench Hakoda was sitting at and moved the newspaper to the side so he could sit. He had long straight black hair and amber eyes. He had a handsome face and was wearing typical Earth Kingdom clothes. He sat down and glanced at the chief then at the paper and smiled lightly.

"Depressing stuff isn't it?" he said to the chief.

Hakoda turned to the young man, suspecting he was around seventeen years old, "Yeah, it is." he responded simply.

"I bet you're going to Ba Sing Se too." The man assumed.

Hakoda nodded softly, the shock disappeared from his face, "My daughter knew Aang, and I bet she's going through a lot." he told the boy.

"Wait, you're the father of Master Katara?" the man asked in disbelief.

Hakoda nodded and the boy continued, "You must be real proud of her." he said. He held out his hand, "Name's Yuan." he told the chief.

Hakoda shook the man's hand firmly, "Hakoda." he told him.

"Nice to meet you, Hakoda." the man said respectfully, "Don't mean to get so personal, but why are you in Gaoling if your daughter is in Ba Sing Se?" Yuan asked.

Hakoda hesitated before answering, "I was just here for a meeting." Hakoda said simply, trying to hide the guilt in his eye.

He didn't want to tell Yuan that he was attacked by the same man that had killed Aang

Yuan nodded. Just then, they heard a voice over a speaker, "Flight 183 to Ba Sing Se is now boarding." a voice announced.

They exchanged glances, "Guess that's our flight." Yuan stated,

Hakoda got up from his seat, putting his bag back over his back. Yuan was going to Ba Sing Se too, so they boarded the ship together; except Yuan had a Third-Class ticket and Hakoda had a First-Class ticket, so they were separated soon after boarding.

* * *

><p>Katara sat in a chair in front of a desk with a bowl filled with water in front of her. It was dark outside, wind blowing into the room gently through the opened window across the room. Katara was moving her wrists in swaying motions, bending a small stream of water that followed her hands. She normally did this when she was bored. It was a simple waterbending exercise that she would do every once and a while. Suki, Mai, and Toph had left the house an hour ago, and Zuko and Sokka had gone with them, so she was alone in the house. That's how she preferred to be right now: left alone.<p>

It was about a week ago that she could have sworn she saw Aang. She still couldn't get that image out of her head. The image of him lying on the bed next to her, smiling softly. A tear fell into the bowl of water. Just thinking of seeing him made her tear up. She just wanted to see him again. She would give anything to see him again. The only thing she had to look at were memories and pictures. But she didn't want memories or pictures. She wanted Aang; the real Aang.

She stopped bending the water, letting it drop back into the bowl. She got up from her seat and was walking back to her bed when someone appeared in front of her. It was Aang. It was the same Aang she had seen a few days ago. He was still able to be seen through, but he was there. She could see him.

_The Swamp_, he said before fading away.

Katara looked around, "Aang, stop this!" she ordered, tears overcoming her voice, "Come back!" she ordered through tears, "Please, please come back." she said before falling to her knees, weeping softly as she pulled her legs to her chest and buried her head in her legs.

Her weeping continued for several minutes before it began to die down. She brought her head out of her legs and looked up, hoping to see Aang. But she didn't. He hadn't come back. She didn't know why. If he was able to see her, why wouldn't he? She asked herself this question for what seemed like hours but were mere minutes. She thought back to what he had said to her.

"The Swamp?" She asked herself, "What does the swamp have to do with anything?" she asked herself angrily.

She looked around the room, "Aang, if you're really there, please just talk to me." she said, "I can't stand to keep seeing you for only a second." she said as tears began forming again, "I can't stand being without you." she continued, "I can't live without you." she finished.

"I can't live at all." a familiar voice said.

Katara instantly brought her head up, looking around the room. She had heard that voice before, but she knew it wasn't Aang's. She hadn't heard it in years, and she was struggling to remember who that voice belonged to.

She continued looking around the room until she looked up, seeing a man wearing completely black clothing with a blue mask on.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said simply.

Katara tilted her head questionably, _Who doesn't know who they are?_

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I don't know." he repeated

Now she was getting scared, "Are you dead?" she asked, not knowing why she had asked such a stupid question.

"Yes, but yet part of me is still alive." the mysterious man told her.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"You are Katara." he answered simply.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I once knew you." he answered.

"Do you know Aang?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered simply.

Katara slowly stood up, anxiously approaching the mysterious man, "_Are_ you Aang?" she asked.

"No, he's dead. And apparently, so am I." The man said.

Suddenly Katara heard a knock at the front door and she turned her head away from the man. When she looked back, he was gone. She began looking around the room, but he wasn't there anymore. She saw that her window was still open and she walked over to it, poking her head out to see if the mysterious man was still there, but he wasn't. The waterbender brought her head back into the room before closing the window. Someone was still knocking on the front door, so she went to answer it.

* * *

><p>The mysterious man stood crouched on the roof of the house. He had climbed out the window the moment Katara had turned away. Her questions puzzled him. He stood crouched there for several moments.<p>

"How do I know who I am, if I don't even know who I am?" he asked himself.

He stood crouched on the house for several more minutes before jumping off the home. He disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Katara was in the living room, approaching the door; where the person on the other side was knocking still, a bit more furiously. Katara approached the door and opened it to see her father standing right in front of her.<p>

"Hi, Katara." he said gently.

The first thing that came to her head was Aang. Her eyes began to water as she tried to hold them back. But she couldn't. How could she? She didn't even know if her father knew what had happened. She knew she had to tell him, whether she wanted to or not.

"Dad." she said softly, water dripping down her cheeks, "Dad, he's gone." she said, voice cracked.

Hakoda shut his eyes and opened them, "I know."

Katara began crying as she threw her arms around her father, crying softly in his shirt, "He's gone." she repeated through her tears.

Hakoda wrapped his arms around his daughter comfortingly, "I'm so sorry, Katara." he said as he pulled her closer to him.

The waterbender began crying more now, "It's all my fault. I didn't listen, and he paid for my mistake." she told her father through heartbreaking tears.

Hakoda held his daughter tighter, "If it's anyone's fault it's mine." he told her, "If I never left Nianzu alone, he would've never become what he is now."

"We were going to do so many things together." Katara said, "He was going to marry me. He-he wanted to wait because of our customs. He wanted to be of appropriate age so he would have your blessing." She told him.

"He had my blessing long before he even came to live with us." Hakoda told his daughter.

Katara began sobbing more, "We-we were even going to have kids." she told her father, "I know you don't like to hear it, but it's true."

Hakoda shed a tear, "I would have loved to hear that. Don't you forget that. I would have been perfectly fine with it." he said comfortingly.

Katara let out a soft burst of air from her mouth and her crying continued, but now water was flowing out faster than before, "It wasn't his time."

"No, it wasn't. He had his whole life ahead of him, a whole life with you." Hakoda told her, telling her what he always told himself when Kya had died.

"I don't even know how I've going to live again." she confessed, "Aang, he filled the hole in my heart that Mom left when she died. But now, that hole is bigger than before." she continued.

Hakoda grasped his daughter's hair as water flowed down his cheeks, "I know he did, but I should have never kept Nianzu a secret from you or him. He had a right to be angry with me." Hakoda agreed.

"He wasn't angry with you when he died. He understood." she continued, her crying beginning to die down.

"I still should have told you." Hakoda said in guilt, "I should have saved Nianzu while I had the chance. Maybe then he would have never met either one of you, and Aang would still be alive."

"I feel so lost without him. I promised that I'd never let him go. That I would never find love again for as long as I live." she said to her father.

This was really hurting Hakoda. He hadn't been this sad since Kya had died, "We'll find him, Katara. I won't rest until we find Nianzu." Hakoda told his daughter, softly.

Katara clenched her eyes shut, "I want to kill him, just like he killed Aang." she murmured softly.

Hakoda hadn't heard this and he continued to hug his daughter, "I know how you feel, Katara. I know how much you're hurting. But just remember this: The hurt you're feeling is what reminds you of him." Hakoda told his daughter.

By now Katara's crying had stopped, but tears were still rolled down her cheeks, "Nothing could make me forget him. Nothing." she assured.

* * *

><p><em>Katara stood in front of the large statue of Aang, gazing up at it with water dripping down her cheeks. Every now and then she'd look at the plaque on the statue. She looked back up at the statue.<em>

"_Why did you leave me?" she asked as water began to escape her eyes, "Why did you make such a stupid move?" she asked the statue angrily._

_Katara clenched her eyes shut, "Why am I angry at you?" she asked herself, "You sacrificed your life for me, and I'm angry at you for that?" she said questioningly._

_Suddenly a thought came to mind, "Maybe this isn't the first time. Maybe you sacrificed yourself when we were in the Crystal Catacombs." she guessed._

_She looked to the grass, then back up at the statue, "I would give anything just to see you again. Just to see you standing next to me, staring at me with that big smile and those big gray eyes." she said sadly._

"_You could always look at mine." a voice said._

_Katara turned to see Nianzu standing there with a big relaxed smile on his face. Katara grew angry as she quickly bended water from the air, slamming it into the airbender. Nianzu stumbled back, but Katara continued slamming him with the water._

"_I'm going to kill you!" she shouted angrily, "You took him from me!" she again shouted angrily as she slammed him again with water, "You took my entire life from me!" she shouted as she slammed him again._

_Nianzu didn't do anything to defend himself. He didn't want to. He wanted to see what the waterbender was going to do to him. Soon he was on the ground, covered in cuts made by the water._

_Katara let most of the water she was bending fall to the floor, but she covered her fingernails in ice. She walked over to Nianzu with a menacing look, sharp icy nails. He crouched next to him and put her sharp nails on his chest where his heart was._

_She wanted to kill him right here and now, "Why did you take him from me?" she asked, shouting angrily in the airbender's face._

_Nianzu smiled, "Because you won't do anything to make me pay." he told her, "You may send me to jail, but you can never make me feel the pain he felt." he told her, smiling._

_Katara growled as she pressed her nails against his chest, "Watch me!" she threatened._

_Nianzu laughed arrogantly, "What would he think of you if he saw what you are doing? What would he think you to be?" he asked, "A murderer!" he told her._

_Katara was so tempted to kill him, but he was right. He had beaten her with just a few simple words. She took her fingernails off his chest and stood up, a guilty look on her face._

_Nianzu cackled, "How are you to defeat me if you can't risk one life for many." he asked, "You're a coward, just like Aang." he told her before adding with a sinister smile, "Just like your mother." he finished._

_Katara eyes widened before quickly turning around, sending the dagger-like fingernails into Nianzu's chest. Nianzu fell to the ground, smiling sinisterly._

"_Look at the statue." he told her before closing his eyes._

_Katara turned around, seeing Aang's statue looking at her, "I'm very disappointed in you, Katara." it said, sounding exactly like Aang, "You are a murderer." he finished before his head moved back in it's original position._

_Katara began to cry as she fell to her knees._

Katara woke up from her own crying. She lifted herself from her bed and wiped her eyes with her wrist. She kept telling herself it was just a dream, but that was what she really wanted to do. She did want to kill Nianzu, but her memory of Aang reminded her that she shouldn't. She cried herself to sleep, but she wished she hadn't. The dream continued forever, every time it was different but gave her the same message.

Each time the dream ended there was only one thing she could actually hear Aang saying: "You are a murderer."

* * *

><p>In the damaged intersection of Ba Sing Se, a blue glowing object could be see. It was the same thing the Blue Spirit man had seen before. It was even in the same spot Aang had fallen at. It was glowing, but no one could see it. It was like it wasn't there. But it soon made itself noticeable.<p>

It was wearing Air Nomad clothing, and had tattoos on his head, which was smoothly shaven, and on his hands. It seemed that his tattoos ran all down his back. His eyes were closed and his mouth was as well.

Suddenly, he gasped and his eyes shot open, "Where am I?" Aang asked himself.

He got up off the ground and stood up, looking around the area, "I remember this place. This is where I fought Nianzu." he told himself, "The last thing I remember is looking at Katara."

Soon, another blue figure appeared in front of Aang. He was old and had a full white beard with a Fire Nation Royal headpiece, "Hello, Aang." the man said, a small smile on his face.

"Roku." Aang whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter was good because I had a terrible case of writer's block this week. But the good news is that I have a Beta. His PenName is 4KParamoreH1. I guarantee he will help make the grammar in this story better than it ever was and making sure I make no mistakes. I am certain that he will be thanked by not just me, but all of you for helping make this story better.<strong>

**Please continue to read and review. I love all your reviews about the past few chapters.**


	25. Denial of Death

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Avatar.**

**I saw you all liked the last chapter, and I'm actually surprised considering I had a pretty bad case of writer's block. That actually helps influence me because now I know that even when I have writer's block, I try my hardest to make decent chapters that can still be professional to you all.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

Zuko, Sokka, Kuei and the Council of Five make plans for tracking down Nianzu.  
>Hakoda learns of Aang's death and feels responsible for the young boy's fate.<br>Katara meets a mysterious man who doesn't know who he is.  
>Katara dreams of Nianzu's death, only to receive some guilty words from Aang.<br>Aang's Spirit wakes up after almost two weeks of being dead.

* * *

><p><em>And Now...<br>_**Chapter 24:  
><strong>**Denial of Death**

"Roku." Aang whispered, slightly shocked to see his previous carnation in front of him.

"It has been a while, hasn't it, Aang?" Roku said with a small smile.

"Almost two and a half years." Aang shrugged, "Last time I saw you was when you were teaching me that 'Spirit Search' trick." he pointed out.

"I see that trick came in handy, but the results weren't so great." Roku said, his smile turning to a small frown.

Aang smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, not so great." he said before realizing that he didn't remember crossing over into the Spirit World, "Wait, when did I get here?" he asked.

Roku sighed softly, "Aang, you've been in the Spirit World for about two weeks." Roku told him.

Aang's eyes widened, "Two weeks!" he said in shock, "I-I got to find my body and get home. Katara's probably going nuts."

"You can't find your body, Aang." Roku told the younger Avatar.

Aang raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"It's been buried." Roku confessed, "Aang…you are dead." Roku told Aang in a sad tone.

Aang's eyes widened larger than ever before, "I-I-I'm dead?" he asked, stuttering in disbelief.

Roku nodded softly, "Yes, Aang. I'm sorry."

Aang shook his head, "No, no you're wrong. I-I can't be dead. Katara wouldn't let that happen. _I _wouldn't let that happen" Aang said in denial as he turned around and began running.

Roku brought his arms out of his sleeves, "Aang, there was nothing she could do; nothing _you_ could do." Roku told him.

Aang turned back around as he ran, "This is just like the first time I came into the Spirit World. I just have to find Hei Bai." Aang insisted before turning back around, running towards his home.

Roku sighed as he put his hands back in his sleeves, "Sadly, you will have to learn the truth yourself." Roku said before fading away.

* * *

><p>Aang finally made it to the house. All the lights were off, so he assumed everyone was asleep. He walked up to the door, attempting to open it; but instead his hand just went right through the doorknob. He chuckled to himself before walking right through the door. He was right. Everyone was sleeping. He made his way to the hallway where his and Katara's room was. He walked through the door to see Katara sleeping soundly.<p>

He smiled and walked over to the bed, softly lying on it and lying on his side, "Hey, Katara." he said.

Katara simply groaned tiredly and smiled lightly. Aang assumed she had heard him and placed the back of his hand on her cheek, caressing it softly.

"I'm still here. I'm not going to leave you." he assured her, "Whether I'm really dead or not, I'll always be here with you." he assured.

He saw Katara build up a small smile on her face as she nudged her head into the pillow, "I love you, Aang." she said in her sleep.

Aang smiled as he continued to caress her cheek, "I love you, too. I always will. If we did get a chance to marry, my vows would be: Even in death, my love for you would never end." he told her, smiling softly.

He chuckled once, "I just wish you could hear me."

After hours of lying on the bed, watching his true love sleep, the sun had risen and he saw his trusty animal guide, Appa, looking through the bedroom window. The bison seemed to be staring right at his old master.

Aang noticed this and brought himself off the bed and walked over to the window, "Appa, you can see me, can't you?" he asked the bison.

Appa growled softly, "Yeah, good boy." Aang said as he attempted to pet the bison's nose, only to have his hand go through it.

Aang sighed, "Sorry buddy. I forgot that I can't touch you." Aang said in a disappointed tone.

All of a sudden Katara walked right through him and pet the bison, "Hey, Appa." she said as she began petting the bison.

Aang just looked at them both in disbelief, "Katara, I'm right here." he said as he tried to place a hand on her shoulder.

Aang groaned frustratingly. This was really bothering him, not being able to actually talk to anyone; especially his girlfriend. All he wanted to do was talk to her; tell her how sorry he was for getting trapped in the Spirit World again.

"I bet you miss him, don't you, Appa?" she asked the bison.

Appa growled softly as he nudged his head towards the window. Katara pressed her head against the bison, running her hands softly through the bison's fur.

"I miss him too." she told the bison.

This was killing Aang from the inside. Katara thinking he was gone was like being shot with lightning all over again. He knew he wasn't dead. He knew Katara wouldn't let that happen, nor would he let it happen. He wouldn't let himself leave her without saying 'goodbye'.

Aang walked over to his girlfriend so that he was right next to her, "Katara, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to figure this out." he assured her, "I'm going to find my body, wherever it may be, and I'm going to come back to you." he assured, "I won't rest until I come back to you." he said before chuckling softly, "Well, I can't rest at all anyway." he joked.

Suddenly a small tear began rolling down Katara's cheek, "I wish he was still here." she told the bison.

Aang couldn't hold it in anymore, "I am still here, Katara. I'm right in front of you!" he suddenly exclaimed.

But she didn't hear him. All she heard was a hot breeze of air suddenly moving through her.

Aang didn't know why he had just lost him temper. He figured it was just the feeling of Katara thinking he was really dead. Soon both he and Katara heard a knocking at the door. They both turned to the door to see Hakoda come in.

"Hakoda." Aang whispered. After about a week of hating Hakoda and then realizing Chief's reason for not telling him about Nianzu, all Aang wanted now was to apologize to him. But with being in the Spirit World, he knew he couldn't. But he wanted to try. He walked over to Hakoda.

"I'm sorry, Hakoda. I had no reason to be angry with you. I was just blinded by the fact that-" but before he could finish Hakoda just walked right through him and over to his daughter. He brought his daughter into a hug, resting his chin on her head.

"Come on. I want you to come with me while we try to track down Nianzu." Hakoda told his daughter.

Katara nodded, "I just want to find him. I know Aang's spirit won't rest in peace until he's punished." Katara told her father.

"I'm not dead!" Aang shouted again, "I'm right here, Katara!" he insisted. He walked right over to her, leaning into her ear, "Please, please just listen to me. I'm not dead." he told her.

Katara shed a small tear, "Sometimes I think I can still hear him." she murmured.

Aang smiled and nodded, "Yes, yes you can. You can hear me!" he said excitedly.

She shook her head, "But I know it's just in my head." she told herself.

Aang shook his head forcefully, "No, it's not in your head! I'm still here! You can hear me!" he yelled desperately.

Hakoda and Katara broke away from their hug and began to leave the room. Hakoda had placed his arm around his daughter as he led her to the Council's War Room.

Aang growled to himself, "I've got to find my body. I can't let her hurt like this. I can't let her think I'm dead." he told himself before returning to the damaged intersection.

* * *

><p>Hakoda and the rest of the gang stood in front of the Council of Five and the Earth King. Hakoda was trying to help out with the tracking, but so far he wasn't being of much help. He was trying to be as much help as possible, but he had only known Nianzu for about three hours. He never actually got to know the airbender.<p>

"Chief Hakoda, is there anything Nianzu said about his goal when he attacked you?" General Sung asked.

Hakoda traveled into his memories, trying to remember _anything_ that could help the Council and his friends, "No. All I remember was him talking about how I needed to be taught a lesson for leaving him." Hakoda stated.

Katara sighed, "If only there was someway we could know why he stole Aang's necklace." Katara murmured.

Hakoda turned to his daughter, "Nianzu stole Aang's necklace?" he said in disbelief.

Katara nodded, "Why?"

Hakoda looked down to the ground, "He took my necklace."

Katara and Sokka exchanged questioning glances with raised eyebrows before turning back to their father, "The same one grandpa gave you?" Sokka asked.

Hakoda nodded softly, "Yes, but that necklace has historical significance." Hakoda stated.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked curiously.

"You know how our home, The Southern Tribe, is suspected to be the first Water Tribe, right Katara?" the chief asked.

"Mm-hm" Katara hummed simply.

"Well, it is said that my necklace belonged to the first human waterbender, and has been passed down to chiefs from generation to generation." Hakoda explained.

Zuko began to catch on, "And the relic Nianzu stole belonged to the first Fire Lord." he pointed out.

"So maybe Aang's necklace belonged to the first airbender!" Sokka caught on.

They all exchanged looks, but soon Katara began having a thought, "Wait, when me and Aang were fighting those men, I realized something about the firebender's bending."

"What was that?" Suki asked.

"It was like it was Sozin's Comet all over again." Katara stated, "And the waterbender, it was the most powerful display of waterbending I've ever seen." Katara stated, "Almost as powerful as Aang's bending in the Avatar State."

"How do you know?" Mai asked.

Katara looked at Mai questionably, "Who better to know how powerful Aang is in the Avatar State but me?" she asked the gloomy fighter.

"She's got a point." Sokka added, "Every time Aang went into the Avatar State, Katara was the only one able to bring him out of it." Sokka pointed out.

"Except that time when Azula did it for her." Zuko added, referring to the time Azula had killed Aang by shooting him with lightning.

Katara turned her gaze to Zuko and raised an eyebrow, "Without killing him." she stated.

Suddenly those words she had said made water begin seeping through her eyes. She wasn't crying, but tears were falling down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes and continued. She had to be strong. This was her chance to give the Council of Five the information she knew about Aang so they could track down Nianzu. This was her chance to prove to everyone that even with Aang gone she can still be strong; even though she was hurting just as much as she was when her mother passed.

"Anyway, each one of those men had the strength Aang did in the Avatar State." she finished.

Kuei grabbed his chin. He never really understood any of this Avatar stuff, so he figured that with Aang being her boyfriend, Katara knew all about the Avatar State and everything else about the Avatar. He consulted with his generals before beginning to speak.

"Katara, we need you to tell us everything you know about the Avatar itself. Everything that could be made useful." Kuei told her.

The whole team turned their eyes to Katara, wondering if she'd agree to the task. Katara had never told them about the full powers of the Avatar and its knowledge. It just proved to them how much Aang trusted her. He trusted her with knowledge that could bring the entire world unbalanced.

Katara closed her eyes for a moment before opening them, "I can only tell what he told me was okay to tell others." she told the council and king.

Kuei made a confused look, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Katara sighed, "There are some things Aang has told me about the Avatar that I swore not to tell anyone else. He said that if the information ever fell into the wrong hands, the whole purpose of the Avatar could be unbalanced and it's power could make the world fall into a deep hole of damaged peace." she explained.

Kuei nodded, "Very well. If he trusted you with such information, he must have had a good reason. Tell us what you can."

Katara nodded and bowed to the council, "The rest of you may go. We believe Master Katara would like to keep some information a secret." General How said.

They all turned their gaze to Katara and she nodded, "Please, I just want to keep my promise to Aang." she told them.

They nodded, understanding her promise and left the room, "I'm real proud of you, Katara." Hakoda told her as he walked past her.

Katara smiled after her father and once they all left, she turned her eyes to the council and King and began to speak.

"Here's the simplest of information I know about the Avatar: He's meant to keep balance and peace in the world, but it's powerful bending is not what achieves that goal." Katara began.

* * *

><p>Aang walked up to the intersection that was still damaged. He knew what happened here: Nianzu. He remembered the entire fight. The thing he didn't remember was coming into the Spirit World. That's what was confusing him. He didn't want to believe he was dead, but he didn't remember crossing over into the Spirit World either.<p>

He looked around, trying to find anything that could answer his questions. He began walking around the intersection. He was glancing left and right, memories coming back to him. He looked at the wall of a shop. It was cracked. It was where Katara came to help him during the fight. He could see the memory right where it happened.

"_Thanks, but you need to get out of here__." Aang told Katara._

"_I'm not leaving you to fight these men alone." Katara insisted._

Aang groaned and face-palmed, "You were just trying to help me, and I tried to cut you off."

"There are some sacrifices you have to make, but she wasn't one of them." Aang heard a familiar voice say.

Aang turned to see Avatar Kyoshi standing a few feet away from him, "What are you talking about?" Aang asked curiously.

"You shouldn't have risked your life for that Water Tribe girl." Kyoshi told him.

"I'm not dead!" Aang shouted, unwilling to give in to the thought of him actually being dead.

"Open your eyes, Aang." Kyoshi told him, raising her voice slightly, "Why do you think you don't even remember coming into the Spirit World?" she asked.

Aang broke eye contact in thought, "I just don't. But I know I'm not dead."

Kyoshi sighed, "I guess no one really accepts the fact right away, but you have to accept it soon."

Aang growled, "I am not dead!" he shouted, louder than ever before. Suddenly a strong flow of breeze began flowing through the air.

Kyoshi sighed again before fading away. Aang turned around, "I'm not dead, and no one will tell me different." he began walking away when he stepped on something. He looked down to see a blood stained dagger.

His eyes widened as he remembered the memory of the dagger stabbing into his back where his scar was. He could even remember feeling the sharp pain in his back. He shook his head and walked away. Now he figured that he just had another scar in his back.

"Why does everyone think I'm dead?" he asked himself, "It's probably just like the last time. I'm just in a coma and my body's missing." he told himself.

"_No!"_ Aang heard his own voice shout.

He turned to see himself running, and Katara standing just a few feet away from him. He could see a dagger being thrown through the air. His own eyes widened as he watched himself jump in front of the direction of the dagger. He watched as he fell to the ground hard, and he himself could almost feel a terrible pain in his chest.

"_Aang!" Katara shouted._

Aang watched as Katara ran over to him. He watched as she knelt down and held him in her arms, placing her hand behind his head so that he looked at her. He couldn't help but run over there and see what was happening. But he was shocked to see what happened next.

* * *

><p><em>He groaned softly, "Are-are you okay?" he asked weakly. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb.<em>

_Katara's eyes began watering, and she nodded, "I'm okay." she said simply._

"_Is-is everybody else o-okay?" he asked, continuing to stroke her cheek gently._

"_We're all safe...thanks to you." she told him. She stared into his eyes, now noticing that tears were beginning to form in hers that he wiped away with his thumb._

_He quirked his lip up in a half smile, "G-Good, that's-that's all that m-matters..." he said, his voice quivering._

_Katara quirked her lip up in a half smile, "You're gonna be okay, Aang." she told him, "We're gonna get you some help."_

"_Ka-Katara..." he began, struggling to keep his eyes open, "I-I will...always...l-l-love -y-you..."_

_He exhaled deeply before his eyes closed slowly and his head fell to the side. His hand left her cheek and fell to his side. Katara's eyes widened. She shook him gently, hoping he had just gone unconscious. She placed to fingers on his neck, trying to find his pulse. She let out a silent gasp, pulling him closer and pressing her lips against his. She wasn't going to let him leave her without one last kiss. It would tear her apart. Especially after what Nianzu had done to her earlier. She broke away moments after and buried her head in his shirt, letting her emotions flow out through her eyes._

_Sokka pushed through the crowd, with Suki following behind him. They both looked around, before seeing Katara holding Aang against her shoulder. They both gasped as they began running over to them._

"_Katara!" he shouted in shock, "What happened?" Sokka demanded, falling to his knees when he reached them._

"_Nianzu." she said simply, holding her soul mate tighter against her shoulder. A few tears escaped her eyes as she began crying softly. Sokka noticed the dagger in Aang's chest and his heart dropped into his stomach. He wrapped his arms around his sister and Aang, followed by Suki. She held him tighter, bringing up his head._

"_Aang, I promise I will never let you go. I will never find love again for as long as I live." Katara whispered into his ear, still crying softly._

_Iroh and Zuko pushed through the crowd, "Where is he?" Zuko asked. Just as Sokka and Suki had been told, Zuko and Iroh had been too. Zuko certainly had to help his friend, no matter how strong those men were. He finally got out of the crowd as he watched Sokka and Suki kneeling down on the ground. He looked around; he could only see Katara, Sokka, and Suki. His heart immediately dropped into his stomach as he looked over to his uncle._

"_Uncle, where's Aang?" Zuko asked, afraid that he knew the answer._

_Iroh glanced over at the Katara, Sokka and Suki, "I-I believe he is with them." Iroh said simply, a tear rolling down his cheek. Zuko quickly glanced at his uncle before running over to the others._

"_What happened?" Zuko asked curiously. Katara looked up at Zuko and just the look on her face told him the answer. He fell to his knees, letting his head fall. All of a sudden it began raining, and many people began walking over to the group. They all stared at the group, tears rolling down all of their cheeks._

_The crowd was shocked that they had just witnessed the impossible. It had never been done before; never so violently or so sadly. The entire intersection of the street had been destroyed. Homes, shops, markets, even a few carriages had been destroyed. But no one paid attention to this. They were more focused on the group that was embracing the Avatar._

* * *

><p>Aang watched as the memory came back to him. He couldn't believe this. The whole time he was shaking his head. He wasn't going to believe this. He couldn't. His face grew angry and he began clenching his teeth.<p>

"This is a lie!" he shouted, "I'm not dead! I can't be! I wouldn't let that happen!" he shouted.

"You can't run from the truth forever!" a voice told him, raising it's voice.

He turned to see Avatar Kuruk, standing a few feet away from him.

"I'm not running from the truth. I know the truth. I'm just in a coma." Aang insisted.

"Do you think you're the first Avatar to not accept the truth of their own death?" Kuruk asked, "Countless Avatars before you have tried to find an alternative. Something that could prove they aren't dead. But in the end, they end up learning the truth the hard way." Kuruk explained.

"Now, if you just come to the Spirit World we can help you learn to deal with this new life." Kuruk told the reincarnation of himself.

Aang broke eye contact with a bitter angry look on his face, "If you can give me proof that I'm dead, I'll go with you." Aang told the waterbending Avatar.

Kuruk nodded, "If you insist, but you must be prepared for what you are about to see." With that Kuruk faded away, as well as the entire intersection. It was like it was all blown away. But soon the intersection turned to a large grassy field. He could see the large metal statue of himself, and he could see a podium beside it where Katara was talking into it. He turned to see himself in a casket, his eyes and mouth closed. He could see a small cut right above his eyebrow.

He turned to see Katara talking into a microphone, speaking to a large group of people.

"_When I first found Aang in the iceberg, I already was his friend. Over the course of our journey to help him master the other elements, he always did something that I liked. He risked his life to save Kyoshi Island. When I lost my mother's necklace, he made a woven one out of a fishing line. Back then, I thought he was just being a good friend. I had never even anticipated that we would be a couple. I was blinded by the fact that he was the Avatar." she confessed._

"_I had always thought I cared for him because he was the Avatar, but it wasn't until Azula had struck him with lightning that I realized I cared for him. I had always wondered how much he actually liked me, and when the invasion came along I found out." Katara explained, smiling softly._

Aang watched as Katara gave her speech, a tear running down his cheek. Before he and Katara had become a couple he had always wondered what she really thought of him, and after all these years he finally knew. He just wished it was under better circumstances.

"_He kissed me before he left to face the Fire Lord...at the time I was confused. With him being the Avatar, there was always the chance he wouldn't come back. It wasn't until the war was over that I pushed that aside. I realized that I loved him, and that I always would." Katara said._

_It took a few moments before she continued, "A month ago, he told me that he cared for me more than Gyatso. And now I see that I am more important to him than the world. But I also see that Aang believed that a single life was more important than the world. If it had been Kuei, he would have risked his life. If it had been a soldier, he would risk his life." Katara explained, wiping away the tears that filled her eyes._

Katara's words made Aang's heart flutter. It amazed him how much she knew about him, and what she went through to be with him. He just wished this wasn't a memory.

"_Aang taught us how to have fun. Aang taught us the importance of life. He taught us how to always stay hopeful. He taught us that we could all be heroes. Aang showed us that everybody has good in them." Katara explained_

"_But most of all, Aang taught us that no matter which nation, no matter what element, we can all love one another." she finished, smiling happily._

A tear fell down Aang's cheek, and he began sobbing softly, "No, no_. _This can't be. I can't be dead. But it's true. I left her, I left them all. They depended on me to save them all, and all I did was leave them to mourn over me." he said as he sobbed softly.

He brought himself to walk over to the casket, watching as Katara laid her woven necklace on it. He smiled as he continued to cry.

"She kept it. After all these years she kept it." he said in happy disbelief.

He watched as Sokka and Suki placed a painting of the whole gang, the same one he had drawn years ago, "He actually kept that thing." Aang said through tears with a smile..

A few moments later, Toph placed her meteor bracelet onto the casket, _"I'll miss you, Twinkletoes."_ she said with a tear falling down her cheek.

"You gave me your bracelet?" Aang asked her, knowing that she couldn't hear him.

"I told you that you were dead. I just wish you didn't have to find out this way." Roku said.

Aang brought his head up to see the firebending Avatar, he sighed, "I didn't want to believe I was really dead." Aang confessed.

"I too didn't want to believe it. But I soon had to face the reality. My wife, Ta Min, was depressed for several weeks. I too tried to convince her I wasn't dead. I was left heartbroken when Avatar Kyoshi and Kuruk took me back to the event that killed me. I faced reality and I embraced the fact. I waited only a decade before I saw her again, when she had a heart attack." Roku explained.

"Was she glad to see you?" Aang asked.

Roku smiled, "Oh, more than ever. It may have been a decade, but in the Spirit World it felt only like ten months."

"Does she still see you?" Aang asked.

Roku chuckled one, "Why don't you ask her yourself, Aang?"

"Huh?" Aang said. After that a woman, who Aang had only see in Roku's past, appeared next to Roku, a sweet loving smile on her face.

"Ta Min?" Aang said in disbelief as the previous Avatar's wife stood before him.

"Hello, Aang" Ta Min said in a gentle voice.

Aang looked at the happy couple and smiled softly, "I guess I'll just have to wait." Aang said with a smile, he turned to see the plaque that was engraved into the statue.

"'Most loved Avatar to Ever Live in History'." he read. He chuckled softly, "They really thought that of me?" he asked with a small smile.

"Who doesn't?" Roku asked, "No Avatar was ever loved by so many people as you were. You deserved this statue." Roku told him.

The memory of Aang's funeral had vanished by now and he was back in the damaged intersection where he had finally accepted this was the spot he had fallen in. He could see Katara with a Panda Lily in her hand. She knelt down and placed it on the ground.

"I'll always love you. Even in death my love for you would never end." Katara told her fallen soul mate, as if she was really talking to him. A tear fell down her cheek and rolled onto her upper-lip. She brought her hand up and wiped it away, a quirked up lip made a half smile on her face.

Aang smiled, "That's what I told her earlier." he told them.

"Come, Aang. It's time." Roku said.

Aang looked back to Roku and Ta Min, "I guess it is time. I'll be right there." he said before turning back to Katara. She was still standing in the same spot he died, her head looking down.

He placed his hand on Katara's chin, attempting to have her look at him. And surprisingly enough, Katara brought her head up.

"I'll always be here with you, and I'll be waiting for you in the world I've always told you about." Aang told her, smiling softly. He knew she wouldn't feel it, but he leaned in and kissed her.

Katara suddenly began feeling something against her lips, and she closed her eyes and puckered them. She could swear she could feel someone kissing her, and she didn't even have to guess. She opened her eyes, and saw the love of her life kissing her. She may not have smiled on the outside, but she was leaping with joy on the inside. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Aang's kiss was sweet and loving, but after a few minutes he slowly left the kiss. He kept his eyes closed for a few moments, even after leaving the kiss. He opened them slowly and gazed into her loving, sparkling crystal blue eyes. He could tell she could see him, because of the look she was giving him. The sweet loving look she always gave him when she wanted more.

"Aang." she whispered.

"I love you, Katara." he told her, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, "I always will..." his voice faded and his body also faded away from her eyes. But he was still there, she just couldn't see him. She didn't care if she couldn't see him right now. She knew he was still there. She felt and heard him, and that was all that mattered to him.

Aang walked over to Roku and Ta Min, a large but calm smile on his face, "How was she able to see me? Able to feel me?" he asked.

Roku smiled, "Only Avatars who have the greatest amount of love for someone can do so." Roku explained, "Sadly, I wasn't able to do the same to Ta Min." Roku said as he turned his gaze to his wife.

"I already told you a hundred times, you don't have to be sorry for that." Ta Min told her husband, "You love me and that's all that counts." Ta Min told her husband before giving Roku a sweet kiss.

After their kiss, Roku motioned for Aang to come, "It's time, Aang." Roku told him.

Aang looked back to Katara, and he could swear she was looking right at him. He liked the feeling of that. Her knowing that he was still there made him feel that it really was time to move on. He truly just wanted to bring her with him, but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't dare think such a thing. The only way it could be possible was if she was dead. And he didn't want that, even if it were the only way for her to be with him, he couldn't dare bring himself to think of wanting her dead. Thinking of it just made him feel like he didn't deserve to live.

He followed Roku into the Spirit World, his new home. The place where he would live for eternity. Where he would live until Katara joined him. He just wished that some way, any way, he could still live.

Once they were in the Spirit World, Roku turned to Aang, "Welcome to your new home." Roku said to the younger Avatar.

Aang looked around. This was a part of the Spirit World he had never seen before. It was amazing. Like a large kingdom of temples, monarchies, courtyards, shrines, all sorts of spiritual buildings. He had never seen anything like it before. Aang could only recall a place like them being described to him by the Monks when he was but a young airbender, just learning the very basics of airbending.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Weeks Ago, Aang's Funeral...<strong>_

"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow. Like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little Soldier Boy, come marching home. Brave Soldier Boy...comes marching home." By the time Iroh had finished singing the casket had been lowered into the hole and covered up.

"May your loss be honored and respected throughout the world, Avatar Aang." Kuei said as he and Aang's family entered their carriages. They headed back into the city, followed by the many thousands of citizens. As the carriage began leaving the statue, Katara glanced out the window to read the plaque on Aang's Statue.

After that, all the carriages and citizens went back into the city. But unknown to them, something impossible was happening under the ground. Six feet underground, Aang's casket lied peacefully, covered with the Air Nomad signal carved into it. But inside the casket, Aang's body still laid peacefully. Untouched, and no spirit inside it.

He laid with his eyes closed, mouth closed. His hands by his sides and feet side-by-side. His clothes were ripped up, but not badly. He had a small cut above his eyebrow, and many other small ones covering his body.

Suddenly, his eyes and tattoos glowed momentarily. It looked like he was trying to open his eyes, but it never happened. His eyes stayed shut, and he stayed in the same spot. He would stay there for weeks, until he would decompose.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all really liked this chapter. Once again, I was a little behind schedule and had a little writer's block. But I hope this chapter really helped fill the hole that has been left the last few chapters, being able to finally see Aang talk and do things again. I really do hope you like this chapter, because it was pretty difficult to write. I had to make ways to spread emotion and make Aang seem angry but without actually losing his temper.<strong>

**Also, the last few sections do contain content from previous chapters and are there to only present memories.**

**Anyway, please read and review and I hope this chapter was very good.**


	26. Regret and Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Note: I can see that with the Manarki being inside Nianzu and his friends' bodies, and them still having control over themselves, it is confusing whether it is Nianzu or Tomark, and any of the other Manarki talking. To make it better understandable, if I reference Tomark, he is simply talking through Nianzu. If I reference Nianzu, Nianzu is the real one talking. I just hope this makes it more understandable.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

Aang's Spirit wakes up after two weeks of being dead, only to find out he is dead.  
>Aang, unwilling to believe that he is dead, goes back to Katara in hopes to talk to her.<br>The gang thinks they have found something that can lead them to Nianzu's goal.  
>Aang learns what happened to him, but still believes he is in a coma.<br>Katara, visiting the spot of Aang's death, sees her lost true love and shares a kiss with him.  
>Aang goes with Roku into the Spirit World.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And Now...<br>_**Chapter 25:**  
><strong>Regret and Sorrow<strong>

An airship flew over the Mo Ce Sea, the sea that separated the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. This airship had been spotted several times, but had not been messed with. This airship contained four passengers. Passengers that had not been seen in a week. The passengers' names were Nianzu, Varun, Lu Ten, and Shin. They hadn't been seen since they had killed the Avatar. They were still under the wings of the Manarki Kings: Tomark, Xin, Drako, and Riku.

Nianzu and the four other benders stood in the control room of the airship. They had been flying for five days straight. Tomark wouldn't let them land, claiming that it would risk their safety and freedom. Nianzu and his friends were still under control of the Manarki Kings, but they still had their own wills.

"So, exactly where are we going?" Nianzu asked curiously.

"We are going to the Sun Warriors' Ancient City." Tomark answered the airbender, using his own voice through Nianzu's mouth.

"But why?" Varun asked.

Nianzu turned to his long-time friend, Varun, "To rescue a friend of ours. If we are to save your world, our friend must be included."

"What happened to your friend?" Lu Ten asked.

"Our creators, the Sunachi, imprisoned him after he tried to save your world." Tomark claimed through Nianzu, "You see, this friend is a remarkable beast. He was the first version of the dragon, and he hoped to make the world better. But our creators wanted to keep your world the same, so they imprisoned him in the Sun Warriors' Ancient City." Tomark told them.

"And now you have to free him." Shin finished.

Nianzu turned to Shin, "Exactly." Tomark said.

_Incompetent buffoon. These humans are so dimwitted and foolish, _Tomark thought.

"It shouldn't take but another day or so until we reach the civilization." Draco said through Lu Ten.

"Tomorrow is the Solstice though." Varun pointed out.

"Exactly," Xin said through the waterbender, "the Solstice is the only way for us to enter the room where our friend is being held."

Nianzu eyes glowed softly, "We must go. We need to regain our energy." Tomark said through Nianzu.

They all nodded, "Of course, King Tomark." Nianzu said in a respectful tone.

After that, all of their eyes glowed violet. The Manarki Kings had left their mind, so now they had full control over their minds and bodies.

Nianzu smiled softly, "It's finally happening. We're finally going to change this world for the better."

Lu Ten made a nervous look, "I don't know, Nianzu. There's something about those things that really bugs me." Lu Ten told his friend.

Nianzu gave his firebending friend a strange look, "Like what?" Nianzu asked quizzically.

Lu Ten shrugged, "First, it's the way they sound. They sound...I don't know, bad." Lu Ten said sheepishly.

Nianzu rolled his eyes, "They are millions of years old. If you were, don't you think you would sound a little 'bad'?" Nianzu asked, quoting 'bad' with his fingers.

"I guess." he murmured, shrugging softly.

Nianzu chuckled softly, "Exactly. Look, I know we're doing the right thing." Nianzu said as he began to sit down in a chair next to him, "We just need a few more days. And, personally..." Nianzu began, looking down at the ground, "I highly wish that we didn't kill the Avatar." he said, regret taking over almost his whole voice.

Varun and Shin exchanged strange looks, "But you killed him yourself. You got scars to prove it." Varun pointed out, referring to a few scars that were left from when Nianzu was almost crushed by a building.

Nianzu groaned softly, getting up from his chair, "I know. But I wish I hadn't." Nianzu said as he leaned his elbow against the wall, "I-I don't even know why. I-it was like I had no control over my body whatsoever." Nianzu explained, "I didn't want to kill him. If I had any other choice." Nianzu said in regret.

Varun walked over to his friend, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "Nianzu-" Varun began, but Nianzu had already continued.

"The Avatar was right. I am just like my parents." Nianzu told himself.

"Your parents tortured you your whole life, you're nothing like them." Varun reminded Nianzu.

"And what did I do?" Nianzu shouted, "I killed the Avatar!" he shouted, "I did something worse than torture him, I killed him!" Nianzu snapped.

"Well, why didn't you say something before?" Shin asked.

Nianzu sent an angry look at the earthbender before turning to him, "You really wanna know why?" he asked, "Because of those...things!" he exclaimed, "I didn't want to get in trouble, neither did I want you all to get in trouble! If they heard what I was saying right now, they would think I was betraying them!" Nianzu continued, exclaiming loudly.

"I'm sure they wouldn't think that." Shin assured the airbender.

Nianzu scoffed, "I destroyed a family." Nianzu muttered softly.

"Huh?" Varun said.

"I destroyed a family!" Nianzu snapped, "That boy had a family. A family he had to become part of!" Nianzu pointed out, "He had no family for a hundred years until he was freed from that iceberg, and three years later what happens?" he asked them, but inside he was asking himself, "Another airbender kills him!"

Nianzu's three friends just stared at him for what felt like hours. But they were merely moments.

Once Nianzu had blown off his steam, he exhaled deeply, "I'm going to my room." he said as he began to leaven the control room.

Varun, Lu Ten, and Shin's eyes followed after the airbender. They watched as the airbender opened the metal door and slammed it behind him. Lu Ten and Shin turned their gaze to Varun, giving the waterbender strange looks.

Varun closed his eyes and shook his head, "I don't know. He's a very confusing man." Varun told them, "I've known him most of his life and I still don't fully know him."

Lu Ten got up from his seat and went over to the steering wheel, "I'll make sure we're still on course." he said as he checks their position and changed course so that they were heading straight for the Sun Warriors' Ancient City.

* * *

><p>Tomark, Xin, Drako, and Riku were in a dark room. It was like their own personal world they used to communicate with each other without risking Nianzu's team of hearing them. They couldn't risk it. Not yet. Not until they had completed their main goal.<p>

"The firebender, I fear he is becoming suspicious of us." Riku said to his kingly brothers.

Drako snarled, "I agree. He is not to be trusted." Drako stated.

"And I sense the Airbender is becoming angry with us as well." Xin pointed out.

Tomark growled loudly, "None of them are to be trusted!" he shouted.

Xin, Drako, and Riku all turned their heads to their supreme leader, "What are we going to do with them though?" Xin asked.

Tomark smiled sinisterly as he snarled softly, "Once they have completed their purpose and the Sunachi have been merged within us, they will be worth nothing to us." Tomark told the other kings.

"So we're just going to let them go?" Riku asked.

Tomark shook his head, "Not quite. We will give them their bodies back and then...then we kill them." he said as he began cackling softly.

"Humans are so foolish and stupid. They know not when they are being played, much less when they are helping an evil race of Spirits take over their world." Xin said in an arrogant tone, and soon he and the other Kings began cackling as well.

* * *

><p>In Ba Sing Se, Katara laid on her side on the bed. Her head was resting on the pillow, her right arm extending behind her head and up the pillow while her other arm rested off the side of her waist. She was staring dreamily at the other side of the bed. It was only yesterday that she had been able to actually see Aang. Able to feel him. Able to kiss him. That part made her heart flutter. She could still remember the kiss as if it had just happened.<p>

Though it didn't look like she was looking at anything but the wall, she was looking at the love of her life. She was looking at Aang or his spirit at least. His body was transparent enough that she could barely see through him. He was smiling dreamily back at her, wearing his Air Nomad robes.

"You don't know what it means to me, being able to see you again." Katara told the airbender.

"_I told you I'd never leave you. No matter what."_ he told her lovingly.

"I knew you wouldn't, but what did you mean when you told me about the swamp a few days ago?" she asked him.

Aang chuckled softly, "_I thought I made it obvious."_ he joked, "_Remember what Huu said?"_ Aang asked.

Katara thought back three years ago to when they were in the foggy swamp, "We see visions of people we've lost, people we loved." she said gently.

Aang nodded, "_Exactly."_

"So, you're not really there?" Katara asked, becoming disappointed.

"_No, no, no._" Aang said immediately, "_I'm here. Don't let anything tell you different._" he said to her.

Katara smiled softly and closed her eyes, "I won't." she assured gently before her smile seemed to vanish, "I just wish I knew where Nianzu is." Katara murmured.

Aang just gazed at her with sad eyes, "_Katara, I don't want you to take revenge._" he said to her in a calm manner, "_Right now, all I want is for you to stay here._"

A tear escaped Katara's closed eyes, "I just want to be able to kiss you again." she said softly, her voice quivering, "I feel so lost and empty, like I have no one to help me." tears were seeping through her closed eyelids, rolling down her face and onto the pillow.

She opened her eyes, expecting to still see him. But he was gone. Her face filled with sadness as water flowed down her face increasingly. She buried her head in the pillow as sobs began racking her body. Her cries were muffled, but anyone who walked into the room would be able to hear her crying clearly.

Katara's cries grew louder as she shouted into the pillow, "Why?" she shouted, lightly muffled by the pillow, "Why did you take him from me?" she shouted angrily, almost choking on her own tears.

Suki had heard disturbing sounds coming from Katara's room, so she walked down the hallway until she reached the waterbender's room. The warrior knocked on the door a few times with her knuckles before opening the door, only to see something that nearly tore her heart out. She was presented with angry yet sad muffled shouts coming from her waterbending friend. Suki's eyes began watering at the sight of this.

Suki felt compelled to go over and comfort her friend, but from what she could tell Katara preferred to be alone. Still, Suki couldn't bring herself to watch this and then do nothing. She slowly approached the bed and sat on the edge.

"Katara," the warrior began in a gentle voice, but before she could continue she was silenced by another painful cry.

The former Kyoshi warrior placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Katara," she began again, "It's going to be okay." assured the warrior.

Katara instantly brought her head out of the pillow, "Leave me alone!" she snapped with an outraged look. Here eyes were deeply red from the fire-like tears that were pouring out of her eyes. She buried her head back into the pillow, letting tears spill out her eyes and onto the pillow. Her eyes were burning from the hot tears that continuously flowed out her eyes.

Suki brought her hand back; a hurt expression on her face that soon turned to an unwanted one. She stood up off the bed and approached the door. She looked back at her in pain friend with a sad look before gently closing the door behind her. Katara felt like she was going to cry her eyes out. She couldn't take this. She couldn't stand being able to talk to Aang for only a few minutes, and then just disappear. It was killing her from the inside.

This was even worst than when she lost her mother, and at that time she was but a child. Now she was a grown woman who had lost the two most important people in her life. Their combined losses made up a large never-ending fire in the center of her heart, slowly growing larger until she had no love left. She could already feel the fire growing larger as she cried until she had become highly dehydrated.

* * *

><p>Suki entered the living room where her boyfriend was sitting on a green fluffy pillow in front of a small, low table, playing a game of cards. She had a saddened look on her face as she joined her boyfriend in quiet relaxing. She kept her eyes to the floor though, not wanting Sokka to notice that something had upset her. Especially because it was his sister that had done so. But to her disappointment, at the corner of her eye she could see Sokka giving her a comforting look before feeling a loving hand on her shoulder.<p>

She took a few moments before bringing her head up to meet the loving and comforting eyes of her beloved warrior. The warrior scooted closer to his girlfriend so that their sides were touching. He put his arm around her, letting her rest the side of her head on his shoulder, as he rested his head on hers.

Sokka felt Suki nuzzle her head in his shoulder and he asked gently, "What's the matter?"

"I'm worried." Suki murmured softly and simply, not really wanting to get into detail.

That wasn't enough for Sokka. He didn't like it when Suki didn't tell him the whole story when something was wrong. It always bothered him, and now he was itching to know what it was.

Sokka nuzzled his head in his girlfriend's soft hair, "About what?" he asked gently.

Suki sighed, knowing that she would have to tell him, "For your sister, Katara." she confessed.

Sokka became concerned, but didn't make any physical body movements that would suggest so. He stayed still and acted as if he had already known, "What is worrying you about Katara?"

A tear broke through Suki's left eyelid and trailed down her face, "I was walking in the hallway when I heard some disturbing noises. I went into Katara's room and I heard her screaming, but crying at the same time." Suki explained, "I-I have never seen her like this. She seemed so angry, but so sad at the same time."

Sokka only remembered one time in his life that he had seen Katara like that. He traveled back into his memories, going back about eight years ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eight Years Ago, the Southern Water Tribe...<strong>_

Nine year old Sokka walked through the knee-high snow towards a large igloo. It was bigger than any of the other igloos. It was where he, his sister, Katara, his father, and his recently deceased mother lived.

His gran gran had told him that she wanted Katara to start on her chores and asked for Sokka to fetch her. The young boy unarguably did as he was asked and headed for the igloo.

Sokka moved away a large drape that acted as a door for the igloo. He walked inside, inspecting the igloo for his younger sibling. He could hear the faint sounds of someone crying.

He let his hearing find the source of the crying and he turned his head left. He approached an arched walk-way with a drape hanging from it. He moved it away, revealing to him the disturbing sight of his little sister in pain. She was sobbing loudly, but the pillow she had her head buried in muffled most of the crying.

From what Sokka could hear, she appeared to also be shouting what sounded like, "Why did you take my mother!"

Sokka, in worry for his little sister, approached the young waterbender's bed. He anxiously placed a hand on her shoulder, only to be snapped at with the angry red eyes of Katara.

"Leave me alone!" she ordered loudly into her brother's face.

Sokka's ears were ringing softly from the loud voice of his sister. He again tried to gain the attention of his sister, "Katara, Gran Gran wants you." He said, trying to ignore the terrible cries of his sister.

The young Katara didn't raise her head, "I don't want to do chores." She told her brother through tears that began to subside, "Just leave me alone." she ordered.

Sokka pulled his hand back and stood up from the bed, a tear rolling down his cheek as he left the small icy room; leaving Katara to continue with her anger filled sobbing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day…<strong>_

Sokka continued holding his girlfriend to him, coming out of the memory. It was a memory he didn't particularly like to remember. He had never, and has since never, seen Katara in as much pain as she were that day.

"I know what you mean." He said to her, "It's something I've never been able to forget, like the day our mom died." He continued.

Sokka brought his head up from Suki's and leaned his head down so that he could see her face, "I'm going to go talk to her."

Suki brought her head off her boyfriend's shoulder and gave him a loving kiss, "Okay." She said simply in a soft, gentle voice.

Sokka slowly stood up after planting a soft kiss on the former warrior's temple. Suki sent him a thankful smile as he looked down at her. Sokka smiled back before slowly turning around and heading for his sister's bedroom.

Once Sokka had reached Katara's door, he planted his ear against it; listening to see if she was still crying loudly. He could only hear her sobbing faintly. He figured that she had calmed down by now so he slowly opened the door, being careful not to startle her as he slowly walked over to her. She was still lying face-down on the bed with her head buried in the pillow, sobbing softly.

Sokka sat on the side of the bed next to his sister, placing his hand on her head and rubbing it gently.

"Are you okay, Karry?" he asked Katara.

Karry was the name Kya called her when she was sad or depressed. It always seemed to make her open up to her mother. It was even what Kya called her when Katara told her that she was weird for being able to move water. Kya had comforted her, telling her that there was nothing wrong with her and that she had a gift.

Katara sniffled as she brought her head out of the pillow, tears spilling down her face.

Sokka held his arms out, "Come here." he told her. Katara threw herself into her brother's arms, surprised to know that her brother still remembered the nickname her mother gave her.

Sokka gently ran fingers through his sister's hair, "It's all going to be okay." he assured.

Katara clenched her eyes shut, holding back the tears, "I just want my family to stop leaving." she muttered softly.

* * *

><p><em>Nianzu suddenly found himself restrained to a wooden chair in a completely black room. His wrists were tied tightly to the arm rests and his ankles to the legs. He had some kind of stone band wrapped around his forehead, keeping him from moving his head. He didn't remember anything other than falling asleep. He remembered that before he fell asleep he had been thinking about his actions in the past month and a half. He had remembered thinking about the Avatar's family and how they must be suffering. But after that, nothing.<em>

_The airbender struggled to break free from the ropes that kept him restrained. He tried shaking his wrists to try and loosen the ropes. But all it was doing was making rope burns on his wrists. He breathed through his teeth as the marks from the ropes rubbing against his skin burned. _

_He had kept his eyes on the ropes until he heard a sharp loud screeching. He wished he could cover his ears as they rang intensely from the sharp screeching. He groaned in agonizing pain as he began becoming deaf from the screeching. After another few moments it stopped. He made a pained expression on his face as he twitched his lip up, trying to stop what was left of the ringing._

_Soon the ringing had stopped_. _Nianzu wanted to know what was going on. This was starting to give him a bad feeling. Out of nowhere, a violet fire formed in front of him. It was a small one, but began growing in just a matter of seconds. He could swear that the fire had split itself, rising up until they connected at an arch. The fire continued to rise up until they seemed to make what looked like arms. As he inspected the fire, it seemed to be shaped in the form of a person. The weird part was that the fire was standing up. Like it was following some kind of fuse. _

_After a while, it seemed to form a head. The fire burned in what appeared to be in the form of a girl. All of a sudden the fire burst everywhere. Nianzu clenched his eyes shut, fearing the fire was going to burn his face._

_But it didn't. He opened his eyes and he could see the girl he had encountered when he fought the Avatar. She appeared to be angry. She stared down at the airbender with fire in her eyes, literally. Her eyes had been replaced with the violet burning fire._

"_What do you want with me?" Nianzu asked loudly, demanding an answer._

_The girl smiled menacingly, "Its not just me, it's everybody." she said in a dark tone._

_Nianzu suddenly became feared for his life. The violet fire started up again behind the teenage girl, and soon many faces he had never seen before appeared before him. They were all angry with the same burning eyes as the girl. Many of them were wearing what appeared to be Air Nomad clothing. Others were wearing Water Tribe warrior uniforms. There was a man behind the teenage girl, and he had recognized the face. It was the same man he had fought when he obtained the Air Relic. And next to him, Hakoda stood. He too had the burning eyes as everyone else._

"_What do you all want with me?" he ordered, shouting. _

"_We want you dead!" they all shouted at the same time. They all threw their hands up in the air, and a mixture of violet fire and violet lightning shot out into the sky. It made a large ball, making the sounds of fire and lightning crackling. _

_Nianzu stared up at the ball in fear, not wanting to know what they were going to do to him. But he knew he wasn't going to like it._

_All the burning-eye people threw their arms down, bringing to violet ball of energy with them._

_Nianzu yelled loudly and ,clenched his eyes shut as the ball of energy came down on him. There was a bright flash shining through his eyelids as he felt a great deal of pain surge through his body._

* * *

><p>Nianzu shot up from his bed, screaming in terror. He was drenched in sweat, and more was dripping down his forehead. He grasped the spot on his chest where is heart was. His breathing was heavy and sharp. His whole body was warm, feeling like he was stuck in some kind of dessert. He was panting, trying to control his rapid heart rate.<p>

"I just want to protect the world." he said, "That's all I want."

Nianzu didn't know what to do. He was feeling so guilty for killing the world's hero. The person who brought a family back together. The person who ended a war that killed thousands. All he wanted was for this all to end. He knew there was no way out of it.

He shook his head, "Once we find their friend, I'm getting out of this." he told himself, "I'd rather be in jail than let this guilt kill me."

After a few minutes, he lied back down in his bed. He pulled the covers back over him, closing his eyes and trying to go to sleep. It took him a couple hours before he was finally able to find some sleep. But it wasn't a peaceful sleep. The nightmares continued all night long, the same one over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Karry is pronounced the same as Cary. I needed a cute name for Katara that Kya would give her daughter. I had intended on using Kat, but a friend of mine had already used it in his story and I didn't want to steal it from him. So I hope Karry is good enough.<strong>

**Well, this chapter was really difficult to write. I had writer's block all week and only got a good dealt written today and Thursday. **

**Heads Up: I most likely will not be uploading Monday or next Friday. This writer's block made me come to the decision that I've been writing a little too much, that and Thanksgiving is coming around. Anyway, next chapter may come next Monday. But be on the lookout on Monday and Friday, just in case.**

**Please continue to read and review.**


	27. The Ancient Dragon of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.  
><strong>**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

Nianzu reveals his regret for killing the Avatar.  
>Katara continues to see Aang for only short periods of time.<br>Outraged at Nianzu for killing Aang, Katara begins uncontrollably crying.  
>Sokka comforts his sister, reliving a memory that he'll never forget.<br>Nianzu comes to the decision to turn himself in after he frees the Manarki's friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26:<strong>  
><strong>The Ancient Dragon of Darkness<strong>

Nianzu was finally able to bring himself to get out of bed. He threw the covers off him, revealing his muscled chest, and threw his legs over so that he was sitting on the side. He groaned tiredly and rubbed his temples. He had barely got any sleep last night. The dream. The dream had continued for hours and hours. He accounted that he woke up around four times, each time taking thirty minutes to fall back asleep. He continued rubbing his temples, now forcing more pressure onto them. He had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

"Get out of there." he told the dream that was still playing in his mind.

He ceased rubbing his temples and put on his clothes, then headed out into the hallway and up to the control room. He threw open the metal door, his head hanging down as he slowly walked over to Lu Ten. The firebender glanced at his friend, noticing the bags under his eyes.

"You okay?" the firebender asked in concern.

Nianzu brought his head up and shook his head, "Yeah, just a little tired."

Lu Ten still looked concerned, but put his eyes back on the sea ahead of them. He was looking out for the Ancient City, but so far there was no evidence that it even existed. But he knew it did. He had studied it for about five years before he joined the army.

Soon Varun and Shin joined them up in the control room. They looked well rested, and Nianzu envied them for that. He was anything but well rested.

Varun stood beside his airbending friend, "So, you ready?" he asked with small smile.

"I guess." Nianzu shrugged. "But, I need to tell you something."

Varun turned his head and kept his eyes locked on Nianzu's, "What is it?"

Nianzu broke eye contact for a few moments, then locked gazes with Varun as he bit his lip, "Once we finish this task" he began, hesitating before he continued, "I'm turning myself in." he finally said.

Varun raised his eyebrows, "What?" he whispered in disbelief.

Nianzu shook his head, then placed an arm on Varun's shoulder as he led him away from the others, "Look, I can't stand living with this guilt. It's killing me from the inside and I'm not taking it anymore." he explained in a hushed tone.

Varun stayed silent for a few moments before nodding, "I think I know how you feel. It's best to admit to it now than let it haunt you forever." he told him, lowering his voice just as his friend did, "Trust me. I speak from experience."

Nianzu smiled softly, "I know. If you want to continue on without me you can, but I know I'm getting out of this." Nianzu said, letting it look like he was nothing less than serious.

Varun brushed Nianzu's hand off his shoulder, "You know that I've stuck with you since we were kids, and I always will. I got nothing else in this life." Varun stated.

During this, Lu Ten and Shin were acting as if they weren't hearing a thing the two friends were saying, but in fact they heard every word. They tried not to look like they could hear them, but what was going into their ears was shocking them.

Nianzu glanced over at Lu Ten and Shin before continuing, "Varun, I don't think you get what I'm saying. I'm going to turn myself in." he repeated, "Do you even know the consequences for killing the Avatar _and _attacking the Fire Lord?" he asked.

Varun didn't say a thing. He just stood there and listened.

"I could go to prison for the rest of my life." Nianzu stated, "Or worse. I could be sentenced to death. I don't want you to suffer or die because of me."

Varun wasn't surprised by how much Nianzu cared for him. They were best friends, almost like brothers. But Varun wasn't going to listen.

"Oh well." he shrugged, "Whatever happens to you happens to me." Varun told him. "And that's final." he said sternly.

Nianzu could see that Varun wasn't going to change his mind. He cast another soft smile before heading back over to the control panel. A few minutes later, all their eyes glowed violet. Tomark, Xin, Drako, and Riku were now occupying their minds. They had full control. Nianzu, Varun, Shin, and Lu Ten now had no control over their thoughts, actions, or voices.

Nianzu smiled darkly, "Finally. After millions of years being trapped in that cage, we can now rule the world we were created to rule." Tomark said through Nianzu's body.

* * *

><p><em>Katara woke up gradually to the sound of water trickling beside her bed. Her eyes gradually opened, but her eyesight was too blurry to really make out anything. She could faintly see someone next to her bed. She couldn't make out who it was, but she knew there was something about them that made her heart start racing. Soon she could make out the person, and her heart nearly dropped to her stomach.<em>

"_Good morning, Katara." Aang said lovingly with a smile as he poured some water from a clear pitcher into a small cup._

_Katara gasped softly as she stared at the boy before her. Part of her told her that this was a dream, but another part said this was the real thing. She didn't care which one it was though. She quickly sat up on the bed and threw her arms around him, kissing him passionately._

_He stopped pouring the water, letting the pitcher smash on the floor as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Katara slowly got up off the bed without letting their lips disconnect. _

_All of a sudden she noticed a loss in contact. She didn't feel his hands on her waist, or his lips pressing against hers. She opened her eyes to see nothing there, and her arms linked around thin air. She put her arms down, a confused look on her face._

"_Over here." A voice suddenly said._

_Katara spun around to see Aang standing next to the door. She smiled softly as she began approaching him. She figured he was just taunting her. She was about to link her arms around his neck when she heard the same voice from the other side of the room._

"_No, Katara, over here." Aang urged her from the other side of the room._

_Katara, hesitatingly, turned her head to see the same monk; then turned back to the one in front of her. There were two! Two Aangs in the same room! She thought she was going crazy; seeing the same person in two places. Especially a person who was dead!_

"_I love you, Katara." the Aang in front of her said._

"_No he doesn't!" Another Aang cried; this one sitting on the edge of the bed._

_Katara took her arms from around the Aang in front of her and turned to the one sitting on the bed. Her face was filled with confusion. She watched as he got up off the bed and walked up to her, smiling softly._

"_I do." he said. "I love you."_

"_No, I love you!" the same voice cried, but from a different part in the room. She shot her head towards the desk next to the window, seeing yet another Aang standing there._

"_What's going on?" she suddenly demanded with a sign of irritation in her voice. "Which one is the real you?" she demanded._

"_I am!" they all cried at the same time._

_Katara groaned in frustration as she closed her eyes and placed her fingertips on her temples, rubbing them softly. After a few moments she opened her eyes again. Her face filled with shock and her eyes widened. They were everywhere! There wasn't one spot in the room that wasn't occupied by a copy of Aang._

"_I love you, Katara." they all said in unison._

_Katara felt like she was going to scream. She knew this had to be a dream now. She just wished it would end. She could feel water seeping through her eyes. It was like every Aang showed a memory they shared together. She couldn't stand seeing all these heart-breaking memories at the same time. Tears were spilling out her eyes as she fell to her knees and held her head in her hands as she cried softly. _

_She brought her head out of her hands, water dripping down her cheeks and off her chin. The hundreds of Aangs where still standing there, smiling. She noticed she wasn't in her room anymore. In fact, she wasn't anywhere period! The entire world was white. The sky was white, the ground was white. The only other colors that filled the area were her and all the Aangs. _

"_Please," she begged, "I just want to see the real Aang, in real life. Really in my arms as I really kiss him." she pleaded._

_All of a sudden she heard the quiet sound of wind blowing. She followed the sound with her ears and looked up at the sky to see Nianzu flying down. He planted his feet on the ground and charged forward, using his airbending to slice through all the Aangs. They turned into a black smoke as the air collided with them. Nianzu sliced through every one of them, as if they were nothing but training dummies set out for target practice._

_Though she knew this was a dream now, she began reliving the pain she felt when Aang died in her arms. Her crying began again, now more rapid, as she watched Nianzu continuously slice through the Aangs._

"_Stop!" she cried, "Stop doing this!" she ordered through overcoming tears. "What did he ever do to you?" she demanded._

_Nianzu stopped attacking the Aangs and stood before her, "It's what he'll do to you. Don't be sure he's the real Aang." Nianzu told her before dashing away from her, continuing to slice through all the Aangs and turn them into black smoke._

_Katara became outraged. She didn't even care about what Nianzu had told her. All she wanted to do was stop him from destroying all the Aangs. She didn't care if they weren't real. She could feel the fire in her heart begin to grow and she was feeling weak and getting weaker by the second; like the life was being sucked out of her._

* * *

><p>Katara was clenching her pillow as if she were hanging on for dear life, and screaming as if she was in agonizing pain. But no harm was coming to her. At least not physically. The dream. The dream she was having was causing this. She continued to scream when Hakoda came rushing into the room in response to his daughter's pain-filled screams. He rushed to her side to wake her up, shaking her.<p>

Katara eyes suddenly opened and she was now crying. The screaming had stopped, but the pain traveled from her throat and to her eyes. Hakoda held his daughter in his arms comfortingly as he held her like Kya mother used to.

"Shh. It's okay, Katara." he said, softly and gently. "Shh." he repeated as he tried to comfort her. He didn't know what had caused her this much pain, but he knew it had something to do with Aang. He couldn't think of any other thing that would put her in so much pain.

"Dad," she began through tears, her voice quivering, "it's killing me." she stated. "I feel like I'm dying from the inside."

Hakoda grasped his daughter's hair and clenched his eyes shut. He could tell that his daughter was even more upset than he was when Kya had died. He didn't want to admit it to his own daughter, but he had to admit it to himself. He couldn't even begin to imagine how much pain she was in, losing both her mother and the love of her life.

Katara nuzzled her head in her father's collar bone, "I just want to pain to go away." she said softly, feeling the fire in her heart growing larger.

Water seeped through Hakoda's closed eyelids, "You and me both, Karry. He was a good man, and he did more than make you happy. He filled your life back up. He turned you into the woman you are now." Hakoda assured her with a soft, gentle voice.

Katara kept her eyes opened until her eyes stopped watering. She was glad she did, because a few moments later Aang appeared across the room. He was lined up directly with his girlfriend's eyes.

He placed a finger on his lips, "Shh, my beautiful waterbender." he whispered softly, "Shh." he repeated before fading away.

Katara smiled softly and shed a small tear filled with love. It ran down her cheek and off her chin onto her father's shirt. She and her father stayed in each others' arms for several minutes before they broke away. Katara was feeling better now that the dream was replaced with the sight of her lover trying to comfort her.

Hakoda smiled softly at his daughter before telling her he'd be right back. He came back a few moments later with a small hardcover journal in his hand. He sat back on the edge of the bed and handed it to her.

Katara examined the journal before looking up at her father, "What's this for?" she asked curiously.

"It's a journal. After your mom died and I went to help fight in the war, I took a journal with me so I could express how I was feeling inside. I put my thoughts, feelings, and heart into it. And I didn't have to worry about anyone else finding it." Hakoda explained.

Katara caught on to what her father was pointing at, "So you think that if I use this journal to openly express what I'm feeling, without having to worry about anyone else getting into it, I can handle this better?" she said questionably. She figured it made sense. She just never knew her father carried a journal about his feelings around. She had to admit, it was a little funny hearing that her strong father carried a journal of his feelings.

Hakoda nodded softly, "It did for me." he said. "And don't worry, nobody else has to know about this." he assured.

Katara glanced down at the journal and up at her father before throwing her arms around him, "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too. More than anything." he said gently. After that, Hakoda left his daughter alone while she began her first entry for the journal. She approached the desk next to the window and took out a thin brush and some black ink, then began her first entry.

_The Nineteenth Day of the Fifth Month, 103 ASC,_

_Well, this is my first journal entry. I'm not even sure what to put. I figured that since this is my journal, and only I will see through it, that I can put anything. I know I see him. Aang. I see him every now and then, and every time I do the anger and hatred I feel towards Nianzu just disappears. Though, I'm not so happy I can see him for only moments at a time, it's good to know he tries his hardest to let me see him when I need it the most. Like a few minutes ago. I know I saw him with the cute loving smile that no one could match. He whispered to me, 'Shh, my beautiful waterbender. Shh.' I felt so happy at that moment! I felt like I could really feel him. Really see him. It was just like when he was alive. No matter what he said or did, I would be drawn closer to him. Like he had some kind of Avatar Love Charm! Actually, I remember telling him that a few months ago before we were brought into all this. I just wish this all never happened. I just wish I could still be at my home, The Southern Water Tribe, and wake up every morning to that cute boyish grin of his. I still wonder how I thought of him as a child during the war! Sure he was twelve, but it was only because that was how he was. He'd always be like that. And that's what I loved about him. I bet even if he was physically 112 years old, he would still be like a little boy. I love him. He was my airbender. I know he wouldn't want me to think I'm responsible for his death, but being the only one there, being the one he sacrificed his life to save, I feel like I had his blood on my hands. Sad thing is: I literally did have his blood on my hands. I should stop talking about this though. I don't want to remember that night too much. I just want to remember the times we spent together, and somehow actually relive them. Well, I guess I'm done for today. I think I'm going for a walk._

Katara set the small brush back in the small glass of ink. She left the journal open to that the ink would dry. She smiled. That actually helped her. She felt better now, but she still had a small headache. _Must have been from all that crying last night_, she thought. She pushed herself away from the desk and sat up and headed for the kitchen. She had a smile on her face, but this time it wasn't a fake one. Zuko, Mai, Sokka, and Suki's eyes all followed as as if they had never seen her before. This was the first time in about two weeks that they had actually seen her happy. Hakoda and Toph were the only ones not eying her. Toph, obviously, couldn't see the smile, and Hakoda didn't need to know what made her happy. He was glad that his tactic for expressing about Kya was working for his daughter as well.

Katara bent some water from the faucet in the kitchen and set it in a small cup. She gulped down the water, then exhaled loudly. She was surprised to see how refreshing water was. Of course, it wasn't the first time she was dehydrated. That time in the desert. She had never felt more thirsty in her life!

She was still wearing her night robes, so she went back to her room and got picked her green robes from a clothes hanger. There was stitching on the back where one of Varun's ice shards had cut through it. She held back the water that was trying to force it's way out her eyes. She was still hurting, but right now she just wanted to be strong.

She put the robe up, then took out another outfit. It was her Fire Nation clothing. She enjoyed wearing it when she just wanted to feel comfortable and enjoy the feeling of the air blowing softly against her skin.

She told them all she was going for a walk and headed out the house. Everyone gazed at one another.

"She sure got cheery fast." Sokka pointed out.

Zuko had nothing to say, other than, "You'd think after what happened yesterday she'd want to stay in bed all day."

Zuko heard about what had happened with Katara the day before, but he didn't want to bring it up in front of her. They all began talking about something that they didn't usually talk about with Katara around.

"Zuko, were you able to obtain anymore information on Nianzu's whereabouts?" Hakoda asked.

Zuko shrugged, "Not really. I have notified all the fleets that if any airship tries to pass stating that they are carrying cargo, they are to be thoroughly searched before they can continue." Zuko told the chief.

Hakoda nodded approvingly, "Good. Maybe now we'll be able find them."

Sokka got up from his seat and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. After he poured some sea prunes into a bowl he turned back to the group and walked back into the living room.

"So, what exactly all is he being charged for?" the warrior asked as he sat back in his seat.

"Attempted murder, theft of a sacred item, attack under a country's ruler, murder of many Fire Nation army soldiers, sages, and processions, grand theft of a War balloon and airship, murder of..." Hakoda hesitated before continuing, "Aang." he finished.

"What do you think he'll be sentenced to?" Toph suddenly asked.

Sokka scoffed, "If you ask me he should be sentenced to death." he muttered softly under his breath.

"They don't know exactly. Once we capture him, he'll be put in a court. If he's found guilty, which he should be, King Kuei will give him the appropriate sentence." Zuko told the blind girl.

Toph threw her arms up in the air, "Hopefully Kuei will sentence him to death!" she cried.

Sokka was surprised to hear Toph take the words he had just said and throw them out loud. That was another thing he liked about the earthbender. She didn't care about getting in trouble and speaking openly about something like this.

"Toph, even I know that Aang would hate to hear you say that." Mai told the earthbender. No emotion was in her voice; just as always.

"I don't care!" Toph cried, "That guy needs to die! Look at everything he's done!" she cried. "Look at how much sweetness is hurting!" she threw her hands towards the door where Katara just just.

Sokka held up a hand, "She didn't seem so hurt a few minutes ago." he pointed out.

Hakoda chuckled softly, "I just gave her a little pep talk. There's no doubt she's still hurting." Hakoda stated.

"Well, lets just hope she gets through this soon." Suki said, worried for her friend. "Losing a loved one the way she did...no one should ever have to see something like that."

"Alright, let's just keep an eye out on that Airship." Zuko cut in.

Just as Zuko said that, a messenger hawk flew in through the window and landed on Zuko's shoulder. It squawked softly. Zuko turned his head and retrieved the message from the small canister on it's back. It had a black ribbon, so Zuko assumed it had something to do with Nianzu. He opened the letter and skimmed through it.

A large smile ran across his face, "The fleet over the Mo Ce Sea came into contact with an airship just a few hours before they got the orders to thoroughly search the ship. They sent a few war balloons to follow them and are currently waiting to place them under arrest." Zuko explained.

"So, that means we got them now!" Sokka suddenly exclaimed cheerfully.

"Not officially," Zuko said, disappointed, "but we might as well have them." he said, his disappointed tone returning to a happy one.

Toph slammed her fist into her other hand softly, "It's about time." she said with a devious grin.

After that, they all rushed out into the city to find Katara. She of all people needed to know about this. They just hoped they could find her in this huge city.

Unknown to them, the man in the Blue Spirit Mask has been watching over them. He was suspended to a corner and had his feet pressed against the two walls.

"The longer I keep an eye on these people, the more I remember who I am." he told himself before jumped off the wall and planted his feet on the ground. He ran towards the nearest window and jumped out of it and into the forest.

* * *

><p>Nianzu's airship was parked just outside the Ancient City. They had gotten past all the booby traps by now and were just now approaching a large celestial calendar carved into the stone ground. Tomark, in control over Nianzu, looked up to see a red light just centimeters away from the sun stone that would open the door.<p>

He chuckled softly, "Here it is. Just moments away and we will free the only invincible creature in this world." Tomark said in arrogance.

A few seconds later, the light hit the sun stone directly and the stone wall began opening. Much dirt and dust flowed through the air, considering how the door hadn't been opened in years. The four benders walked inside.

"Well Tomark, where is he?" Riku demanded through Shin's body.

Nianzu cast a dark look at Shin, "We need to follow these ignorant statues if we are to find him." Tomark explained. "Xin, come." he said as he motioned for Varun to follow him.

With that, Nianzu and Varun stood on other sides of the room where the statues were. They began following the bending forms as they moved in a circle, mimicking fierce firebending stances as they did so. Soon they met each other as their fists pounded against one another. They head the sound of stone sliding and they turned to where a pedestal was rising from the ground with a large golden gemstone resting on it.

"There!" Tomark cried, glad that they had accomplished the first part of their mission. "Now, to free our friend." Tomark said as he built up a small, violet ball of energy, which was fire and lightning, in his hand. It was like the lightning was inside the fire. Tomark walked over to the golden gemstone and smiled with a dark look on his face.

"Oh great and ancient Dragon of Darkness, let us free you and wield your strength. Let us free you from this golden prison!" Tomark shouted before covering the gemstone in the energy. It turned from a bright golden to a darkish purple. Suddenly it began shaking. Out of nowhere, a large hand burst out of it. It opened and revealed long, sharp claws. On the other side, another hand had burst out, also revealing it's sharp claws. Two more hands shot out and revealed their claws.

Nianzu and the others stood back as wings began to burst out the top of the gemstone. It wasn't a gemstone at all! It was an egg! A dragon egg! It's skin was a blackish-purple. The egg was bursting left and right as parts of the creature revealed themselves. Soon, it's face burst out. It was the same as any other dragon's, but it was also a blackish-purple with, what appeared to be, a violet beard. It growled loudly as it stretched into the air. For some reason, the gooey-glue didn't shoot out of the pedestal like Tomark had suspected. He figured it was because the great beast has destroyed the pedestal.

Nianzu was smiling deviously now, and approached the creature and bowed, "Oh great Dragon of Darkness. We have freed you from your eight-million-year-sleep." he told the creature.

The creature sniffed and planted all four of it's feet onto the ground, "Sunachi!" he said in disgust, "I can smell you. Come out of that weakling's body!" he demanded.

Nianzu shook his head, "No, no, no oh great dragon. We are the Manarki, and we have taken over the bodies of your arch nemeses, the Sunachi." he explained.

The dragon sniffed again, "So the Manarki are a bunch of weaklings?" he asked. He laughed arrogantly, "I'd think the Sunachi would create something better than these wasteful life forms."

Nianzu smiled, "Actually, we are just as dark and evil as you. We too are powerful spirits, but we have taken control of four life forms the Sunachi created called 'humans'." Tomark explained through Nianzu. Suddenly Nianzu began groaning in agonizing pain, as well at the others.

"Yo-you lied to me!" Nianzu shouted, trying to regain control of his body, "You-you said you were good and you played us!" he shouted.

Varun, Shin, and Lu Ten were also trying to break free of the Manarki's control over them. All of a suddenly they arched their chests forward.

"No!" Tomark cried as he exited Nianzu body, "The process is not yet complete! The Sunachi are not one with us!" he shouted.

Now the four Manarki Kings were outside Nianzu and his friends' bodies. They planted their hands and knees on the ground, feeling like they had no strength at all, as the four kings shouted in pain. It was like they were being split apart. They could see these old men being pulled out of the Manarki. A flash of light blinded them for a moment and they saw the four old men on the ground. They were wearing robes that matched the colors of the Four Nations. One had a dark green robe, one with a dark blue robe, one with a dark red robe, and one with a white robe.

The dragon leaned his head towards the four old men, "Hello Sunachi. Long time no see!" he said menacingly. All of a sudden the four old men looked up at the dragon in fear.

"Axil." they said in unison.

Axil, which seemed to be the dragon's name, held out a hand where a ball of violet energy was forming. The same kind the Manarki had used only minutes ago.

"Let's see how you like not being seen for over eight million years." he said as he made the energy larger. He growled as he threw the energy forward. But before it could collide with the four elder spirits, it was like they were pulled away faster than light! The energy blasted into the ground in front of the statues, turning them to nothing but a black smoke.

Axil growled, "I was so close to getting rid of them once and for all." he snarled, then turned to Nianzu, "I guess you'll have to do."

Nianzu got up from the ground and took a fierce stance, "This whole time I was helping an evil race of spirits, and now I'm going to destroy you!" he said before spinning around, sending a strong and thick current of air at the dragon.

Axil simply brought his arm up and blocked the air. He reached down and grabbed Nianzu, "Let me go!" he demanded.

Axil smiled, "After I have a little fun." With that he threw Nianzu to the ceiling, having him smash into it. Varun, Shin, and Lu Ten just watched. There was nothing they could do at the moment. Nianzu was the only one who regained their strength.

Nianzu fell, his eyes closed as if he were unconscious. Before he could hit the ground, though, Axil smashed his palm onto his chest and slammed him onto the ground. Axil smiled with his long hissing tongue sticking out and moving left and right.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Axil said. He brought up his free hand and let his claws stick out. Violet glowing balls of energy formed around each claw as he smiled sinisterly.

"Stop!" A voice yelled.

Axil turned to see Tomark and responded to his request, "As you wish, master." Axil took his claws off Nianzu and smacked him away. Nianzu smashed hard into the wall, then fell to the ground.

"Nianzu!" Varun cried as he went over to his unconscious friend. He placed two fingers on his neck to find a pulse. He sighed in relief. He was still alive. Varun was joined by Shin and Lu Te, who looked down at their unconscious friend.

"Is he alive?" Shin asked in concern.

Varun nodded, "Yes. He'll be okay." he assured.

They turned to see where the Manarki Kings and Axil were talking quietly. The three benders eyed them with angry looks. They were lied to! All this time they were helping four evil spirits! Now they had made the worst mistake of all: They had freed an ancient evil-spirited dragon who could kill a man with one swift smack!

"They are our pawns." Tomark continued. "We have been controlling them for over a month now, and we killed the only person in this world who can defeat you."

Axil snarled, "The Avatar. I may have been stuck in that stone for millions of years, but I could hear every word those 'Sun Warriors', as they called themselves, were saying. I heard them say this Avatar had a connection to the Spirit World and could control the four elements. Over the years I learned more and more about this 'Avatar' and how he can reincarnate himself until the end of time." Axil explained, then raised his eyebrows, "Wait!" he cried.

"What is wrong, oh great beast?" Riku asked.

"The Avatar must have been reincarnated!" Axil cried in anger.

Tomark laughed, "Which is why we took control over the Sunachi. Without them, the Avatar cannot be reincarnated. Therefore, there is nothing that can stop you now, nor anything that can stop us." Tomark told the dragon.

Axil nodded, then leaned his head towards Tomark, "Now tell me: Exactly what do you want me to do?" he asked.

Tomark smiled, _Good. Now we can get down to business._

"We know that you know where the Dark Gem is. We want to release our Manarki Army, and the only way we can do that is with the Dark Gem." Tomark explained.

Nianzu groaned weakly and was able to finally open his eyes, "What happened?" he asked.

Varun's eyes filled with relief, "That dragon hurt you. Now we know why they wanted us to free them!" Varun told him in a hushed tone.

"Why?" Nianzu asked curiously, a little groggy from just now regaining consciousness.

"Tomark, he wants to free an army of Manarki Spirits." Varun told him.

"And he needs to find a 'Dark Gem'." Lu Ten cut in, also speaking in a hushed tone.

"Silence!" A voice shouted.

The four benders instantly looked at Axil, who was eying them angrily.

Tomark and the other kings turned to them, "Remember when we took control over you?" he asked. "Well we won't need you for that anymore now that you ruined our plan of controlling the Sunachi!" Tomark said angrily. "But no matter. Now we don't need your bodies, but don't think we are going to let you free." Tomark said with an evil smile.

"Axil," Xin began, "show them the way to the airship."

Axil smiled and grabbed Nianzu, Varun, Shin, and Lu Ten in one hand and eyed them with dark, violet glowing eyes, "Be glad that they are letting you live you insignificant beings!"

They went back to the airship that was parked just outside the city. It had taken them about a half hour to get to it, and Nianzu and the others were trying to break free of the dragons grasp the whole time. Once they had reached the airship, Axil turned to the four Manarki Kings.

"Where do you want them?" he asked.

"Throw them into the airship." Riku ordered.

Axil did as he was told and, literally, threw them into the ship. The four benders grunted in pain as he hit the metal walls of the hallways of the airship. Tomark and the other three kings jumped into the airship. They stood behind the four benders and grabbed their wrists and held them behind their backs. Axil placed a hand on the airship, and instead of it being a dark red, it began changing to a blackish-purple. In the front, the dragon head's eyes were replaced with large violet glowing gems.

Axil laughed, "Now you don't have to be in disguise under the worthless humans of this world." he stated.

Tomark, Xin, Drako, and Riku guided the four benders down the hallways of the air ship. Nianzu and the others were struggling to break free of the Manarki's grasp on their wrists, but it was a hopeless struggle.

Nianzu growled angrily, "Whenever I get out of this, you can bet your ass I'm going to kill you!" he threatened, then felt his face get slammed against the cold metal wall.

"Shut your mouth!" Tomark ordered, "You won't even get the chance to live after today. I'm going to let you all die of starvation, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Tomark said in an arrogant tone.

"You should have never freed us and you wouldn't be in this mess." Drako told them.

Tomark brought Nianzu's face off the wall and took them to a small room with four beds in it. There were some ropes hanging on the walls across the room. Tomark, Drako, Xin, and Riku each grabbed some and tied them around the four benders, then tied them to the beds.

"Wait, where did all this rope come from?" Lu Ten asked, not realizing he wasn't talking in his head.

Riku laughed, "What did you think we were doing while in control of your bodies?" he asked. "We were making sure that if you did betray us, we would be prepared." he explained.

"Enough!" Tomark ordered, "Tell them no more." After that, he began to leave the room.

The four Manarki Kings left the room, but before Tomark left he turned his head to Nianzu, "Oh, and just so you know, we won't save this world. We will _destroy_ it!" Tomark said with a sinister tone, then cackled as he left the room and closed the door.

Nianzu stared angrily at the door, "Get back here!" he order as he began struggling to break free.

Varun shouted Nianzu's name and the airbender stopped to look at his friend, "What?" Nianzu demanded.

"Stop wasting your energy." Varun told him. "They bested us. We fell for their trick. You can't beat yourself up over it." Varun told the airbender.

Nianzu sighed, "I'm sorry I got you guys into this mess." he said in guilt. He turned his head away from them. He couldn't believe what he had done. All this time he had been helping evil spirits. He betrayed the world. He betrayed himself. A small tear filled with guilt fell from his eye.

"It wasn't your fault, Nianzu." Lu Ten assured his friend.

"Besides," Shin cut in, "I can just break these ropes!" he assured, then began struggling to break free.

Nianzu, Varun, and Lu Ten stared at Shin as he struggled to break the ropes. They stared as if they were watching a bad play.

After about a half hour, Lu Ten said, "Shin, you are not that strong. Give it up." he said, and he and Varun and Nianzu laughed.

Shin turned away from them, "At least I tried." he muttered under his breath.

Nianzu rolled his eyes, then turned his head away; a guilty look on his face, "This is all my fault. All this time I thought I was doing the right thing." he sulked.

Varun sighed, "We all did. This is all our faults." he said in a sad tone.

"The only thing we can do now is turn ourselves in, just like you two." Lu Ten said, eying them with a grin.

Nianzu and Varun's eyes widened and they turned their heads to Lu Ten, "You knew?" they said at the same time with shocked voices.

Shin grinned, "We heard you two talking this morning."

Nianzu and Varun exchanged glances, then turned back to the other two benders, "So, you know about what we could be charged for?" Varun asked.

Lu Ten and Shin nodded, "We don't care. We deserve it anyway." Shin told them.

Varun chuckled softly, "Listen to this. The tough guy doesn't care if he dies." Varun joked.

"I do care, but I know it's coming to us anyway." Shin said, giving in.

"That's if we even get out of this." Nianzu muttered under his breath, "I don't want to die because of these things. I want to die because of justice." he continued under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Man this story is getting better and better by the chapter isn't it? This story is coming a long way, and we are just scratching the surface of everything! This story is becoming very successful and I thank you all for helping me with that.<strong>

**Does anyone else find is amazing how I can kill off Aang and still keep Kataang alive? Anyone? Because I think it's pretty cool that I can do that. Most writers on FanFiction have to have Aang appear ever five seconds or something like that.**

**Mask Guy is learning who he is! I bet you are all wondering who he is, aren't you? Well you're gonna have to wait longer. He won't be making many appearances, though, the next few chapters.**

**Note: In case it isn't completely clear, the violet energy I'm always talking about is the purple lightning inside the violet fire. Does that make it better to visualize? I hope so.**

**Please read and review. Next chapter should be up Monday. And I apologize for the 7,000 word chapter. I didn't anticipate it would be this long.**


	28. White Lotus Takeover

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Avatar.**

**Title says it all. But I do want to make something clear: I have no idea, nor do the creators, where the Order of the White Lotus' Secret Headquarters are. I had to improvise on this. I would say that it would have to be somewhere that no one would go to, possibly on a tiny island, and one would have to be lost at sea to stumble across it. I used to think it'd be in the Earth Kingdom, but from how many White Lotus Masters there were at the Camp, I'd say there weren't a whole lot, but a good amount of them. Anyway, in this story the Headquarters are consumed inside a small island to the west of the South Pole and there are many more members. I'd count that in all there are probably 2,000 members around the world.**

**Note: This Chapter will focus mainly on Tomark and Nianzu.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

Nianzu reveals to Varun he is going to turn himself in.  
>Katara has a dream where Nianzu tells her to be sure that Aang is the real Aang.<br>Katara screams in agonizing pain in her sleep until her father comes to comfort her.  
>Hakoda gives his daughter a journal so she can openly express what she's feeling.<br>Nianzu frees Axil, the Ancient Dragon of Darkness.  
>Nianzu finds out that the Manarki are evil.<br>Nianzu and his friends are help captive while the Manarki go to find the "Dark Gem".

* * *

><p><em>And Now...<br>_**Chapter 27:  
><strong>**White Lotus Takeover**

On the other side of the world, Tomark's blackish-purple airship flew through the air with Axil, the Dragon of Manarki, as he was now called, flying closely next to it. They had flown over the Mo Ce Sea a few weeks ago and were passing through through the Southern tip of the Earth Kingdom. They were heading for a small island to the west of the Southern Water Tribe. It was there that they would find the Dark Gem. After they left the Sun Warriors' Ancient City, they were attacked by a fleet of war balloons. Axil easily destroyed the fleets and they were soon also joined with an armada of airships. Axil, just as the war balloons, was able to easily destroy them. He had wrapped around the airships and crippled them to nothing and let them fall into the ocean.

Tomark was standing inside the control room of the airship and was smiling with a dark look in his eyes as he looked out onto the sea, and the other three kings were standing behind him. It had been about a week since they were taken out of Nianzu and his friends' bodies. Tomark didn't care. The process which would made them whole was complete. As for the Sunachi, they most likely went back into the Spirit World. That's what Tomark thought. He didn't care if they went back to the Spirit World or not. His army, that was still stuck in the Spirit World, would kill the Sunachi before they even got the chance to reincarnate the Avatar. Even if they did get the chance to do so, the new Avatar would be sixteen years too late to stop them.

Tomark decided that now...now was his time to rule. _Four kings...three too many,_ he told himself. He had only appointed three more Manarki spirits so that he would gain control of the Sunachi. Now that such task was completed, he didn't need three additional kings. All he needed now was an Emperor with the strength of four kings.

Tomark turned to the other three kings, "My brothers, though we are all kings here, we must agree that there is only one who can rule the army." he announced to them.

The three kings exchanged glances, "And who do you suppose shall rule?" Riku asked, afraid he already knew the answer.

A dark smile ran across Tomark's face, "Why, who created the plot which would free us?" he asked them.

"You did." they all said in unison, no doubt found in their voices whatsoever.

Tomark nodded once, "And who created the plot which will let us rule this world?" he asked.

"You did." they repeated. Xin knew where this was going. Tomark wanted to rule by himself, with no one around to help him. Xin didn't like it, but as long as their brothers were freed from the Spirit World and they gained control over the Physical World...he didn't care.

"So, who should rule the army?" he asked, a hint of arrogance in his voice.

The three kings looked Tomark in the eye, "You should, King Tomark." they answered in unison.

Tomark nodded, "Come by brothers. To the bridges." he ordered as he began leaving the room. The other three kings followed Tomark to the bridges. Each Manarki king stood on a bridge, glaring out at the icy sea that they were now crossing. It wouldn't take but another few hours before they would reach their destination.

Tomark held his arms out to his sides, "My brothers, it is time." he said, and all four Manarki kings linked hands. Just as they did so, the purple lightning surged through their bodies into to Tomark's.

The Manarki King smiled darkly, "Yes, give me all your power!" he cried.

* * *

><p>Nianzu, Varun, Lu Ten, and Shin were still restrained to the beds. They could here the sound of electricity crackling. They had been hearing it for about five minutes now, and it was worrying them. They knew it had something to do with the creatures that had betrayed them.<p>

Varun turned his head to Nianzu, "What's going on?" he asked his brother-like friend curiously.

Nianzu's head was looking up at the ceiling, but now turned to Varun, "I don't know." he said, guilty eyes bringing attention off his uncaring voice.

Lu Ten turned his head to the rope that restrained his left arm, "Hm." he hummed. He built a small flame with his index fingers and bent them upwards to try and burn the ropes. No good. The flame wasn't big enough, and the lack of food for the last week or so wasn't giving him enough energy to breathe in a way that would power his bending. The Manarki were feeding them, just not enough. They were giving water only three times a day, and it was nothing more than a small spoon-full. Their mouths were dry and had headaches. They felt like they couldn't walk, then again, it was likely that their legs were simply just asleep.

Lu Ten let out a heavy breath and the fire subsided and vanished. He sighed. "Guess we're going to be in here a while." he said in a disappointed tone, voice rasping lightly.

* * *

><p>Tomark was cackling darkly as the purple lightning was fulfilling him. He could feel the other Manarki Kings' energies empowering him. Soon, Riku, on the far left, vanished. It was like he was pulled into Drako, who was to the left of Tomark. Then, Drako was pulled into Tomark, and after him it was Xin. Now there was only one Manarki King: Tomark. He continued cackling as the purple lightning shot out his palms. He continued cackling for several minutes before putting his arms down, and the purple lightning stopped.<p>

"No more am I King Tomark. Now I am Emperor Tomark...The Great!" he shouted into the sky, letting the violet energy burst through his mouth and into the sky. He held his arms out again, letting the energy flow out both of his palms. Within a few moments he stopped. He was now in control of three Manarki Spirits, as well as his own. He was now buffer under his black, ripped cloak. His eyes now glowed like jewels rather than gems.

Axil came from around the airship and smiled at Tomark, "Should I now call you 'my lord', Emperor Tomark?" the dragon asked. He was loyal only to Tomark anyway. It was this Manarki Spirit that freed him, not the others.

Tomark smiled at how loyal this dark dragon was and nodded, "Yes. I am a Lord. Lord Emperor Tomark The Great." he said, arrogance filling his voice. He stared off into the distance, imagining it filled with his Manarki army and wreaking havoc over it. A thought that would soon turn to a reality.

Tomark went back inside the airship. He grabbed a few fruits from the a wicket basket. He walked down the hall and stopped at a door. He opened it, a sick and twisted smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Nianzu growled angrily as he saw the white-faced man walk into the room. <em>Tomark,<em> he yelled in his mind. He began struggling to break free of the rope's restraint on him. He wanted to kill this thing now. It had lied to him and used him to destroy a family.

"Good morning, my prisoners." Tomark said in a a voice that made Nianzu want to blow up like a bomb. But there was something different about the creature. He seemed stronger and so indulged by energy.

"Untie us!" Nianzu demanded, jerking his head towards the evil spirit.

Tomark sent Nianzu a menacing smile, "No, I don't think I will." he said with a tone that even made Shin want to blow up.

Tomark picked an apple from his arm that was held against his chest and tossed it on Shin's chest, as if he were some caged pet. He did the same with the others, except for Nianzu. He put the apple straight into Nianzu's mouth and smiled into his gray eyes.

"How does it feel? Being locked up with your brothers?" he asked. "Trust me, I know how it feels. But it's much better to watch than it is to suffer." Tomark backed away and turned around and began approaching the still-opened metal door.

Nianzu, jerked his head to his left and the apple fell out of his mouth, then suddenly shot his foot forward; shooting out a strong current of air. It slammed Tomark into the metal wall. The creature fell to the floor; dazed by the airbender's attack. He grunted as he slammed against the wall He stood back up, a fierce and enraged look on his face.

"You'll regret that." he said menacingly as he held out his palm; a violet ball of energy building in it. He shot his palm forward and the energy shot out his palm and towards Nianzu.

The airbender's eyes widened as the energy was inserted into his body. Violet currents of electricity surged throughout his body. His face filled with shock as his head fell to the side. Varun stared at him for several minutes, thinking he was dead. There was no life in his face. But his heart was racing. Racing rapidly. His mind...filling with images of him and his parents. Normally when he saw images of his parents, they were torturous ones. Ones that feared and scared him. But these...these were filled with love and parental guidance. Like the years before he could bend. But these images...they even showed times when his parents were guiding him in the right direction even when he could bend! He had never seen these images before. They were like forbidden images to him. His eyes began to close as he was losing consciousness. Soon, he did lose consciousness and his eyes closed.

_We love you, our beloved Nianzu,_ he heard two voices say as he lost consciousness. They were his parents' voices. He hadn't heard them for ten years but he could still make them out.

"Nianzu!" Varun shouted at his unconscious friend. No response. The waterbender turned his head to Tomark as the dark spirit left the room. "Get back here!" he ordered. "Come back and fight!" he ordered as he struggled to break free from the restraints; jerking his body up and down, left and right. Varun felt water running down the side of his face. Then looked back to his unconscious friend.

Lu Ten and Shin also had shocked faces. They couldn't believe this. The one time Nianzu had a chance to destroy the very thing he freed, they killed him. Lu Ten, even Shin, had tears rolling down their faces. They didn't even care that their only food for the day had fallen to the floor; out of their reach.

Varun was sad on the outside, but on the inside...a fire was blazing out of control. His best friend...dead on the bed next to him. Varun wanted so badly to break free from his restraints and bust through every single metal door in the ship until he found and killed Tomark. One thing was lying to him, but killing a friend that was like his brother was just way over the line.

* * *

><p><em>Nianzu found himself in a white world. He didn't remember how he got here. All he remembered was attacking Tomark and that the creature built up a ball of energy then shot it at him. He didn't remember anything after that. Other than hearing his parents' voices and seeing happy images of him and his family. He didn't even recognize the images. <em>

"_Hello-hello-hello?" he said; voice echoing throughout the white world. "Am I dead-dead-dead-dead?" he asked; voice continuing to echo._

_Nianzu looked up into the sky. There were clouds. White clouds, but still visible enough. He could make out the image of two people. One seemed to be a man, and the other was a woman._

"_Who are you...?" he asked. The echoing in his voice seemed to stop, and make a confused face._

"_I am Lu." the woman said._

_Nianzu's eyes began to widen, "My mother's name is Lu." he whispered to himself._

"_And I am Mako." the man said._

_Nianzu gasped softly and eyes were wide as ever, "My father's name is Mako." he whispered to himself, again._

_The man and woman revealed themselves. The man had short, thick black hair. He had a thin mustache that hung off his upper lip. He was wearing Earth Kingdom farmer's clothes. And the woman was wearing a light green tunic. She had thin dark-brown hair and a beautiful face. They were smiling down at the airbender._

_He couldn't believe this. It was his parents! He thought he'd be outraged to see them, but for some reason...he was happy. He was glad to see them. For what reason...he didn't know. _

"_Hello, Nianzu." they both said._

"_Mom...Dad..." Nianzu whispered to himself, "I really am dead, aren't I?" he asked himself, looking away._

"_No, child." they both said, "You are in a world between the Physical and the Spirit World. It happens when you are put inside a coma." they explained._

_Nianzu turned his gaze to them, "Why is it that I'm happy to see you?" he asked. "Normally I would hate to see you. You tortured me my whole life."_

_The two parents glanced at each other, then back at their son, "Nianzu, you've been lied to your whole life." _

_Nianzu turned his head to them; confusion filled his face, "What do you mean?"_

"_We never laid a harmful hand on you. We fully supported your ability to airbend." Lu told him._

"_In fact, you may not have known this, but your Great-Grandfather was an airbender." Mako told his son._

_Nianzu's eyes widened larger than ever before, "My Great-Grandfather was an airbender!" he exclaimed in shock and disbelief._

* * *

><p>Tomark stood on the bridge in front of the airship. He watched as the ship flew towards a small island. A twisted smile ran across his face as held out his arms.<p>

"Axil!" he cried into the sky.

Axil flew from around the airship to his master's call, "You sent for me, my lord?"

Tomark nodded, "Yes, it is time to begin our 'White Lotus Siege'. Are you sure the Dark Gem is held here?" he asked.

Axil nodded as he flew with the airship, "Yes, I can feel it's energy nearby."

"Good." Tomark was ready...ready to find the dark gem and raise his army from the Spirit World. He could see the island in the distance. He smiled and went back up into the control room. He put the airship in park, then headed back down to the forward bridge.

He took a few steps back, then ran forward. He jumped off the bridge, and all of a sudden he turned into some kind of large black smoke. It was like he was a comet consumed inside a black cloud. Axil followed close behind. The two were going faster than any vehicle could go.. Soon, they were on the shores of the island. There was a large door with a golden lotus on it.

Tomark's black cloud vanished and he planted his feet on the shores of the island. He approached the door, holding out his two palms that had glowing balls of purple lighting and fire in them. He cast a twisted smile at the door as he shot his hands forward, releasing the energy into the door. The door, surging with purple electricity, eventually blasted open; leaving a large hole in it. Tomark jumped through the hole, and stared sinisterly at all the members of the White Lotus, both were men and women. They were all wearing indigo-colored robes and capes, as well as lotus patterned mantles on their shoulders. The whole Headquarters was surrounded by a large wall with a tower in the middle. It was all made of metal, and highly resembled that of the island. Tomark assumed it was so they would stay hidden.

"Intruder alert!" one of them shouted.

Tomark smiled, "I assure you, I am no intruder. I only come for what is mine." he assured.

"What is he?" he heard a member ask in disgust.

Tomark shot his head in the direction of the member who had asked, "I'm your worst nightmare." he said before shooting a violet ball of energy at the member. The man was shot a few feet away and fell hard onto the ground, purple electric currents surging through his body. His eyes wide and full of shock and heart stopped.

The members turned their heads from their fallen member then back to the intruder, "White Lotus: Attack!" a man shouted, and almost every member did as they were ordered.

All of a sudden, Axil planted himself in front of Tomark and with one swift smack of his tail, members went flying. He breathed the violet energy and many members fell where they stood.

Tomark ran around Axil and shot ball after ball of violet energy out of his palm. One member shot a large fireball at the dark creature. Tomark jumped into the air and shot a burst of energy out of his fist. The man fell to the ground, face full of shock.

Tomark snarled, "I have no time for this nonsense! Axil!" he shouted as he planted his feet back on the ground.

Axil smacked a man and woman away from his master as he came to his call, "Yes, my lord?"

Tomark set another blast of energy out of his palm before turning his gaze to Axil, "Where is the gem?" he ordered.

Axil pointed at the top of the tower, "At the top of the tower. The whole top floor contains the gem." Axil told him, relying on the soft feeling of the energy brushing against his skin.

Tomark nodded before swiftly turning around and grabbing a man's head. He built a ball of energy around the man's head and the man's body went stiff. Tomark let go of the head and the man fell to the ground; lifeless. Tomark turned back into the dark cloud and flew up into the building. He blasted through the wall, and a purple fire was left around the hole from the blast. There were guards everywhere. Most had spears and swords and many other types of weapons, and others were benders. Tomark smiled at them and held his hands up; smile vanished and replaced with a defeated expression.

"I am outnumbered. I am old and wise. I know when I'm beaten." he said in defeat.

The guards, anxiously, approached him. They had a pair of handcuffs ready to arrest Tomark. They locked the cuffs around Tomark's wrists. The other guards stood in front of him. The creature smiled deviously as he suddenly spun around, knocking the two guards behind him into the ones in front of him. He threw his feet towards a wall then shot himself forward, breaking the cuffs and leaving a trail of energy that corrupted the guards. They cried in agonizing pain as they slowly knelt and fell to the floor. Tomark never thought it'd be this easy. He'd hoped that the White Lotus would be much stronger and wiser then any opponent so far, especially since that's what they were known for. He wanted a challenge, just training dummies.

He walked down the halls with an arrogant smile and eyes filled with self-value. Every now and then, a White Lotus member would attempt to stop him. He would simply build a ball of energy in his palm and shoot it at the member. Most went unconscious. Tomark wasn't going to waste his energy on these humans. He soon came across a large, steel door. It was bolted heavily, but Tomark just smiled at this.

He held out both palms towards the door, "The darkness of Manarki cannot be stopped, now show me the Dark Gem so this world can learn of it's true ruler." he said. It sounded more like a phrase than an actual request. He launched the energy into the door. It blasted open, the steel door launched into the room and slammed against the wall. Tomark walked inside. There, on the pedestal was a blackish-purple gem. He slowly approached it. He had only seen this gem once before. It was when he was created. The gem was the only thing that could allow a dark spirit to leave the Spirit World. It was the whole reason Tomark took control over the Sunachi. He could have killed them the moment he saw them, but he had a plan that was already in motion.

He slowly picked the gem off the pedestal, and held high above him, "My brothers...you shall soon be free with the Dark Gem in my possession."

The creature turned to the wall behind him and created a large hole in it with his dark energy. He approached the hole with a charging speed. He turned to a black smoke as he threw himself out of the building. He flew over the courtyard where Axil was simply smacking away members with his hands and tail. They were like ants to the dragon and when he saw his master fleeing the battlefield, as a response to the mission accomplished, he breathed the fire-and-lightning like energy and turned around as he began flapping his large wings. He ascended into the air and followed his master back to the airship, leaving the White Lotus members blasting fire balls and large boulders towards him. Few made contact and Axil growled as he tried to ignore the pain of those that did.

The members of the White Lotus' eyes followed the strange and powerful creatures with faces full of either sorrow for their injured friends, or hatred for the creatures that had done so to their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well I think this chapter was pretty good. Now, personally, I thought it was a bit rushed. Which is why after Friday, I will most likely upload only once a week. Until I can still continue to write good quality chapters within the normal schedule.<strong>

**Please read and review. Next chapter will be uploaded on Friday.**

**Also, my beta was unable to beta the last few chapters due to Thanksgiving break. But he will be able to from this point on.**


	29. Friends and Enemies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Before I begin, I want to apologize for the previous chapter's content quality. It was really rushed and I didn't have time to give its plot the quality, ****emotion, and, above all, originality. I do appreciate, however, that none of you seemed to share your disappointment in the reviews. I do promise that this chapter will have the quality key components you all expect. I do want to thank my beta for suggesti****ng that I take a break during Christmas Break. I have accepted to do so, that way I can refresh my writing. But, I do plan to write an Avatar Christmas Special for the holidays. It will take place in modern times. It will contain 3 chapters. First chapter ****will be uploaded on the 23****rd**** and the other two will follow the day after.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

Tomark becomes the strongest Manarki Spirit ever seen, taking the powers of three other Manarki.  
>Nianzu attacks Tomark, only to be put in an instant coma due to his dark energy.<br>Tomark attacks the White Lotus' Headquarters and steals the Dark Gem, the last thing he needs to free his army.  
>Nianzu learns that his Great-Grandfather was an airbender.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And Now...<br>_**Chapter 28:  
><strong>**Friends and Enemies**

The full moon was shining brightly in the sky as Katara sat in the lotus position under a tree in the park in the middle of Ba Sing Se's upper ring. She was meditating and could feel the full moon's energy fulfilling her. She was using this energy to her own advantage, but it had nothing to do with waterbending. She wanted to have more connection with Aang. She wanted to talk to him more. See him more. Especially be able to tell him that they were close to arresting Nianzu.

She remembered that a year or so ago Aang had told her that the Physical and Spirit World were linked, but still separated at the same time. Since the moon was Yue, and she was a Spirit that was in the Physical World, she thought that maybe she could use this energy to come into contact with Aang. She had sneaked out of the house about a half hour ago and just now was she able to start meditating.

About an hour later, Katara was getting nowhere. She felt an urge to quit, but she felt so at peace and at ease. She had no reason to quit. She felt so tranquil. She continued to meditate and soon began thinking of Aang as she did so. She just hoped it wouldn't get in the way of her meditation.

She continued meditating for another two hours until she finally let out a loud breath and let her hands hang off her knees, "I guess I'm not as good at this as you are." She said in a defeated tone.

She shook her head; _I meditated with Aang all the time. Just because he's gone doesn't mean I can't continue meditating by myself, _she told herself. She brought her hands back up from her knees and continued to meditate, humming softly as she did so.

She let go of all other mental distractions and focused on only one thing: Aang. The thought of Aang kept her at peace. At least, when she thought about the moments they shared together, rather than their last moments together.

She didn't know how long she had been meditating. She had lost track of time long ago. She felt like she was free of all burdens, like she could just float away and move with the current of the wind. This was why Aang was always so peaceful. The peaceful state of meditation made her feel like there were no troubles in the world.

She had been meditating three hours now, longer than she had ever done so. She found herself lost in her thoughts now. The meditation turned to memories.

_She could see her and Aang laughing and rolling around in the snow as they tickled one another. It was like she wasn't in the park anymore. She felt cold, like she was back in the South Pole. She could feel the soft feeling of the snow clinging to her clothes as she and Aang rolled around, taking turns dominating the other in uncontrollable laughter._

_Aang was now on her, gently moving his fingers simultaneously on her waist as she laughed uncontrollably; accidentally snorting as she did so._

"_Stop, stop it Aang!" she pleaded through laughter, waving her hands in the air. _

_She had no strength. All her strength was going towards her laughter. Aang, a devious and joyful smile on his face, refused to give in. Katara made her way to his waist and was able to flip them over so that now she was on top of him. She knew where he was most ticklish. She ran her fingers up and down his chest in a soft way that made him start laughing like she was only moments ago._

_Aang, with a large smile on his face, tried to gain the upper-hand. But Katara was ready to wreak her playful revenge._

"_Okay, okay!" Aang cried, trying to stop his laughter, "You win! You win, Katara, just stop!" he pleaded. He was having fun, but when you were being tickled in a way that you were laughing more than breathing you needed to make it noticeable._

_Katara stopped her tickling and moved off of him so that she was sitting on her knees next to him, "I always win. Remember that, pupil Aang." she said playfully__._

_Aang sat up and planted his hands behind him and stared lovingly at his girlfriend, "You know, they say that in the end..." he began before tackling her to the ground, catching her by surprise, "the pupil beats the master."_

_Katara raised an eyebrow pla__yfully, "That sure was an unfair move you made." she pointed out, "I thought the monks were fair?"_

_Aang grinned, "We both have to agree that I've never really been a fair player." he said; referring to the time he played Air Ball with Sokka at the Souther__n Air Temple just a few days after they all met._

_Katara smiled in agreement, and before she knew it they were caught, once again, in their battle of laughter._

Katara was brought out of her memory and found herself back in the park, laughing loudly. Once she realized that she wasn't daydreaming anymore, her laughing subsided. But the smile didn't vanish. The memory stayed with her. Memories were the second best thing she had next to the real thing. She lied on the ground for a few moments before deciding to head home. It was late and she planned on going to the Jasmine Dragon in the morning.

She had just begun walking when she heard a vaguely familiar voice say, "It must be nice knowing what has happened in your past."

She turned to the source of the voice. It was him again, the man in the blue spirit mask. She turned completely around and stared strangely at the man.

_Does he even know who he is? And how did he know I was hallucinating? _She asked herself. She didn't know the answer, but she figured he had been watching her when she lost herself in the memory. _At least he doesn't think I'm crazy._

Katara was deciding whether she should just turn and walk away, or try to figure out who he was. She rid herself of the first option. There had to be a reason he kept finding her when she was alone. He needed her help and she wasn't just going to walk away on a person in need.

She slowly approached the masked man. She was only two feet away from him now. She wouldn't dare get too close. She didn't want to risk him running away from her again. She began thinking of things to say; the usual maybe? Who he was, what he remembered, how he died. She decided to go with that. Perhaps the reason he continued to find her was so that she could help him progress with what he now remembered.

"Do you remember your name?" she asked, gentle and nurturing.

The masked man tilted his head down slightly, "No." he answered, disappointed.

Katara, even though she couldn't see any expression other than the one on the mask, could tell he was disappointed just from his tone.

"What all do you remember about yourself? About your death?" she asked.

The man brought his head up, "I was murdered." he answered; a hint of anger in his voice.

"By who?"

"I don't know. All I remember is being hit with something. One moment I was standing, and the next thing I know I was on the ground. My chest was hurting, all my insides were hurting. I remember seeing you. You were crying." he explained.

Katara broke eye contact and looked to the ground next to her, "That's how Aang died." she muttered; unaware the man had heard her.

"I am not Aang!" he shouted with anger before turning and running away.

Katara scoffed at herself and smacked herself in the forehead. "Nice going, Katara."

She ran after him. _Where is he always escaping off to?_ She asked herself. She had to know. Perhaps it could help her learn who he was, and, above all, help him learn who he was.

The man was fast. Really fast. He would slide left and right to avoid obstacles. She recognized his ability to avoid objects almost right before they would collide with him. Katara had a hard time keeping up. Her breathing got heavy and her heart was thumping hard against her chest. She refused to quit. She charged after him, gaining more speed.

The man looked back at the waterbender following him. He hadn't seen it coming. He tripped over a root and found himself falling down the side of a steep hill. Katara, unable to stop before she too tripped over the root, fell with him. She grunted when her head and back collided with the grass. The hill wasn't high, but its steep angle made it seem so. Finally, the two reached the bottom. Katara's face was planted into the ground, while the masked man knelt his legs as he came into contact with the ground, hand planted in front of him. He quickly stood back up and began running.

Katara brought her face out of the ground and spit out some dirt that had managed to get in her mouth. She gazed irritably at the man as he ran away. She stood back up and ran after him again. She was going to find out where he was escaping to, no matter what.

She didn't lose sight of him. She soon found herself running across the street that her house was on. She even ran right past it! She continued running for several minutes before finding herself in the woods. Now it was becoming harder to keep sight of him. He blended in with the darkness. The only thing that kept her on his track was the sound of his feet pounding against the ground.

A determined look was on her face as she noticed the man slowing down and that she was catching up to him. _Maybe he lives somewhere n__ear here? _She was going to catch him now.

All of a sudden she heard the sound of leaves brushing against one another and she felt a hard smack against her forehead. Her legs jerked forward as her back slammed to the ground, grunting on impact before moaning in pain. She had a bloody cut on that ran along her forehead and her hair-loopies had come undone, leaving the front of her hairline messy. Her head fell to the side. She couldn't feel anything right now. She could feel her eyes forcing their way closed. Her vision became fuzzy and she couldn't make out anything. Finally, her eyes closed and she lost consciousness.

The masked man halted his running in response to hearing the woman behind him grunt, and his feet slid across the dewy grass. He turned around to see a figure in the shape of a woman lying on the ground. He didn't need to guess what or who it may be. He already knew. He had moved a branch out of his path when he was running and now he assumed the same branch must have smacked her. He walked over to her, kneeling down to check her injuries. He noticed the cut on her forehead and figured she may have lost consciousness.

He picked her up as gently as he could and began walking in the opposite direction he had been running earlier.

He climbed through the window of her bedroom and laid her down in her bed. He tried his best to get her under the covers, and while doing so he accidentally bumped his hip into a bedside that was beautifully-hand-carved with swirls. He hoped it hadn't woken anyone up, but to his disappointment the Water Tribe girl moaned weakly. He let her be; half under the covers with her body lying diagonally across the bed. He climbed out the window, being sure to close it before running back off into the woods.

* * *

><p>Nianzu gradually woke up to the feeling of something smacking him in the face.<p>

"Wake up, prisoner." a voice says before smacking him again.

He slowly opened his eyes. His eyesight was fuzzy and blurry and his cheeks were burning like he had been standing in front of a flame. All he saw was black and ghoulish white. Clear eyesight or not, he knew who it was. Better yet, _what_ it was: Tomark. The one thing Nianzu didn't want to see after coming out of a coma was the face of his attempted murderer and betrayer.

Tomark's entertained smile vanished and a frown ran across his face, a disappointed look formed in his eyes. He held his hands behind his back. "You should count yourself lucky to be alive. I could have killed you." Tomark told him.

"I _meant_ to kill you. You are strong. I'll give you that." he leaned in so that their eyes were only a couple inches from each other, "But you will die soon. Especially now that I have this." he reached into his jet black-ripped cloak and held up a blackish-purple looking gem.

Nianzu shook his head, "I'm not intimidated by your stupid rock!" he spat in Tomark's face. He was rewarded with a stern slap across the face that made his whole head turn to the side, leaving him breathing heavily from the force.

"You'd best watch your mouth." the creature warned.

Nianzu gazed at his friends. They were either unconscious or asleep. Judging by what Tomark was doing to him, he bet that they would rather be asleep than in their current condition.

Tomark caught on to what Nianzu was looking at and he chuckled softly and stood up straight, "Don't worry. They're still alive...for now."

Nianzu shot his head in Tomark's direction, "What?"

Tomark held his hands behind his back, acting as if he were some ruler who was talking to some low-life peasant who was pleading for money. "You will all be dead soon. Once my army is free and we take over the small town of Wishato, you will all die." he told the airbender.

_Wishato._ Why did that name seem so familiar? He thought about it for a few moments before remembering. _Hakoda!_ Now he remembered. When he was helping Hakoda fight the Fire Nation all those years ago, he had said something about visiting Wishato for more warriors.

"_You can fight, I'll give you that." Hakoda complimented to Nianzu as he fought off a Fire Nation soldier._

_Nianzu held his sword above his head, "And you're not so bad yourself." he shot back, bending down and extending his leg to trip the soldier he was fighting._

"_After this, we plan to go to Wishato for more warriors. We could use a guy like you." Hakoda told the younger man as he stole a soldier's spear and unbalanced him with it. A firebender came charging towards Hakoda. Hakoda could tell he was inexperienced, so he simply held out his shield and smacked the man in the face with it. The man had a dizzy look on his face before falling to the ground._

"_Look out!" Nianzu warned, extending his sword in front of Hakoda just before a firebender could slice the warrior's head off. Nianzu shoved his sword in the direction of the soldier and unbalanced him, giving Hakoda the opening to elbow him in the chest and knock him out with a swift jab across the face._

_Him and Hakoda exchanged glances, "Not bad." they said at the same time._

Nianzu felt another smack across his face and he came out of the memory. "Listen you fool!" Tomark demanded.

"Why would you even want me to listen?" he asked. "How do you know that me and my friends won't escape and get help?"

Tomark laughed arrogantly, "You got a good sense of humor, boy. If you even do escape, no one would trust you. You would be arrested as soon as you entered any town or village."

Nianzu rolled his eyes, "How do you know we won't stop you ourselves?"

Tomark smiled and leaned towards the restrained airbender, "I'd like to see you slay Axil with my own eyes. You won't get a chance to kill me with Axil around."

Nianzu rolled his eyes again; "If I escaped right now he wouldn't have a way to save you." he smirked. He knew he shouldn't have been so cocky. This time instead of being slapped, he was dazed by a stern right hook from the creature.

Tomark grabbed Nianzu's chin, "Now listen here you incompetent peace of flesh!" Tomark demanded, raising his voice. Nianzu could swear that the spirit's ghoulish white face was turning red from anger. "You won't stop me. I've waited six million years to rule this world, and four foolish benders are not going to stop me." he said sternly. "I could kill you right now. All I have to do is build up some dark energy in my palm and insert it into your heart and you will die instantly. Or, I could entertain myself by watching you squirm while the energy corrupts your mind and slowly kills you." he threatened.

"I've got nothing to live for anyway. I let you ruin my life. I am the only one to blame." he told the creature. But he felt more like he was talking to himself than he was to the creature.

Tomark smiled at his reply, before making a confused smile, "Nothing to live for?" he asked, questioning the airbender's judgment. He built up a ball of energy in his palm. "You shouldn't have said that. Now I have all the more reason to end you."

Nianzu turned his head to his friends. They were still unconscious. He nodded to them, as if saying he would see them again one day. He turned back to Tomark.

"Do it." he urged.

Tomark began extending his arm towards the airbender's head, "I want to see you die slowly, painfully."

"Lord Tomark!" a voice called.

Tomark's palm turned into a fist, which made the energy travel back into his body, in response to his name being called by Axil. "It would seem that luck is on your side today." Tomark told the airbender before leaving the room.

Nianzu shook his head in self-stupidity. Only now had he realized how weak and foolish he had looked. Tomark had them held prisoner for more than to watch them suffer, but also to entertain himself. The creature wanted to see Nianzu so ready to die. To see him so ready to be free of his mistakes and guilt. No. He had to learn the truth of his past. Did his parents really torture him his whole life? Or did something happen that filled his head with lies? But he knew one thing was true. He could feel it deep down in his heart. He was the descendant of an airbender and his parents admired his gift. The only question was: why was his past so blinded?

He turned back to his unconscious friends. "I'm sorry I brought you all into this." He had already told them he was sorry so many times, but he didn't care. He was responsible for everything that has happened so far, and what would become of them soon.

But he was left curious. Why Wishato? Why would Tomark want to take over a settlement that was known for its hidden location? Being the only one conscious in the metal room he began to think.

But, Nianzu was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Tomark's voice talking to the dark dragon. "We should be at the library in a matter of hours." a voice Nianzu recognized only as Axil's told Tomark.

"Good." Nianzu heard Tomark say.

Nianzu's eyes widened. _The library! It all makes sense! The library freed the Manarki Kings, and now it was going to free __the rest of them and bring them into this world!_ He told himself. If he could, he would smack himself in the face for being so stupid. That was what the gem was for. It was to free his army. What the creature intended to do with the army was beyond Nianzu, but he knew it wouldn't be good.

* * *

><p>Mai laid in the lounge of the house against her boyfriend's chest. She was wearing her Earth Kingdom robes and was resting on Zuko's chest, who was wearing his brown robes. She was perched up so that her head was resting on his shoulder while the rest of her body was on its side. Zuko had his arm around her to keep her securely against him while her arm had wrapped around his neck. She had a small smile on her face, as well as her boyfriend.<p>

It was around noon and Katara still hadn't woken up. Mai and Zuko didn't see a need to wake her. Everyone else was either out shopping for groceries or just roaming the city.

"It's nice to actually be alone for a while." Mai said; a hint of pleasure in her voice.

Zuko shook his head in agreement, "It is. We haven't had a chance to actually be alone since we left the Fire Nation." he pointed out.

Mai placed a hand on his cheek and made it so their eyes met, "Then let's not waste the time that we have." she said before the two locked lips. The kiss began slow and gentle and gradually turned into something more. Their tongues slipped into each others' mouths and they began brushing their tongues against the insides of the others' cheeks. It felt like it had been an eternity since they were able to express their love this way. They had always intended to do so before going to bed, but they were always too tired to do so.

"Morning." a cheerful voice said. The two retreated from the kiss to see Katara wearing a dirt-stained blue tunic, standing in the main part of the living room at the bottom of the few wooden steps. She had a cheerful smile on her face, but it didn't hide the blood-dried cut that was at the top of her forehead. A thin line of dried dark red blood reached down to her left eyebrow and the couple couldn't help but stare and wonder how she got it.

"What happened?" Mai asked curiously.

Katara's cheerful expression turned to a confused one, "What do you mean?"

Zuko pointed at the cut on her forehead, "That. How did you get that scar?" he asked.

Katara didn't know what they were talking about. He could see that the firebender was pointing at her forehead. She placed a hand on it and breathed through her teeth in a sense of pain. It was throbbing and she could feel the dried blood on her head. She headed towards the washroom and looked into the mirror and noticed that, not just that her hair was messed up, but that she had a long, thin scar that ran through her forehead. She bent a small stream of water from the pump faucet, which was added a few months after the war had ended. She laid the water on a washcloth and it soaked up the water.

Katara then picked up the washcloth and gently rubbed the dried blood off her forehead. Once she was done, all that was left was the scar.

She tried to remember how she got it, but no memory suggested that she hit her head. She shrugged, assuming she had sleepwalked the past night, due to the abnormal position she lay in the bed when she woke up. She shrugged it off and fixed her hair, putting her hair-loopies back up. She had already noticed that her clothes were dirty and remembered that she had been rolling in the grass at the park the night before. She didn't remember much after that, but she assumed she must have brought herself back home.

She left the washroom and was walking through the living room when Mai asked, "So what happened to your head?"

"I must have tripped in my sleep and hit a dresser or something." She shrugged. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch." She assured with a gentle smile.

The couple accepted her answer and watched the waterbender walk down the hall that led to the bedrooms.

Mai turned back to her boyfriend, "Now…where were we?" we asked lovingly before the two continued what they had been doing earlier.

Katara entered her room and changed into her Fire Nation clothes. She left the house and went for a walk, hoping to get some of Iroh's famous jasmine tea.

She walked back into the living room where she saw Mai and Zuko kissing. She tried to avoid looking at them so that they could have their privacy as she quietly left the house.

* * *

><p>Katara walked up the broad stone steps to the neatly paved patio that lay out in front of the high-class teas shop. The view of the large, rectangle shaped fountain always struck her with beauty and peace. She noticed that the doors of the shop were closed, which was weird because Iroh usually kept the doors open around the clock until closing time. Katara figured he must have slept in or be redecorating a little. Whatever the case was, Katara knew Iroh wouldn't keep the shop closed unless he had a good reason.<p>

She approached the entrance to the tea shop, only half-way up the wide stone steps when she noticed a 'notice' sign hung up on the left of the double front door. She read the calligraphy aloud.

"Closed until further notice due to the manager's emergency leave. We apologize for this inconvenience." she read.

"What a shame. They make the finest tea in the city." a male voice suddenly said.

Katara was startled by the man's voice and shrieked softly, accidentally knocking off a bush that was clipped into the shape of a dragon. A deep red blush rose to her cheeks at her own embarrassment as she gazed at the man who had unintentionally startled her.

He had a handsome face, around seventeen years old, amber eyes, and long, thin black hair that reached to the bottom of his neck, with a fold of hair extending over the base. His skin was flawless and smooth. He was wearing a tunic with dark green as the base color, outlined by a yellowish-green.

"Sorry if I startled you." The man said considerately.

Katara's blush of embarrassment had disappeared. "Oh, it's okay." she assured sheepishly.

The man held out a hand, "My name's Yuan. Mind if I ask what your name is?"

Katara took his hand and shook it, "Not at all. I'm Katara." She said politely, trying to forget her embarrassing moment.

The man's eyes showed that he was familiar with the name, "Ah, the famous Waterbender from the South." he said. He looked pretty surprised to meet her, but h alsoe looked at her as if he had known her forever.

Katara shrugged, "They sometimes call me that."

"So, how are you doing?" he asked before adding, "With the death of your boyfriend, I mean."

Katara broke eye contact for a few moments before looking back up at him, "It helps not to think about it, but I'm doing fine."

Yuan's expression changed to one that showed that he felt sympathy for the girl, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Katara held up a hand of silence, "Don't. You didn't know so there's no reason to be sorry about it." she assured.

"Well, if it was open I'd ask to share a cup of tea with you, but considering how it's closed, want to have lunch?"

Katara looked up at the man and smiled lightly, "That would be nice."

Yuan took Katara to a small restaurant a few blocks away from the Jasmine Dragon. It was a nicely decorated restaurant called 'United Cuisine'. It had opened about a year after the war and cooked foods that were special to the other two nations; mainly just the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation though. It was decorated with Dragons and Badgermoles on either side of the restaurant. It was run by two friends, one being a firebender and the other an earthbender, who were great chefs.

The restaurant was high-classed and everywhere you looked you would see someone wearing an expensive flowing robe, and most of the women were wearing make-up. Katara stuck out in the restaurant, considering she was wearing a top that wrapped around her left shoulder and left the rest of her chest uncovered. Yuan stuck out as well, but not as much as the girl he was eating with. The only thing that stuck out was his choice of hair-style.

Yuan had ordered some roast duck and Katara had ordered a bowl of veggie noodles. They both ate their food with complete and total manner, like they were government officials at a buffet before a meeting with the Earth King.

"So...uh." Yuan stuttered, not knowing what to say to start a conversation.

"How long have you lived in Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked, noticing he was trying to start a conversation.

Yuan brought his chopsticks up to his mouth and entered the food into his mouth and swallowed it before he answered her, "About a week or so. I met your father in Gaoling before I came here. We shared a flight over here." he responded.

Katara was pretty surprised to hear that Yuan had already met her father. "What a coincidence." she simply said.

Yuan nodded with a soft smile, "So how long have you been in Ba Sing Se?"

Katara let go of her chopsticks and the tips fell into the bowl. "Since Aang died." she answered, wiping her hands across her eye to wipe away the water that began seeping through her eyes.

"How exactly did he die?" Yuan asked. He knew the Avatar had died in Ba Sing Se. How he died was unknown to him. He had heard it had something to do with a knife or something like that, but other than that he was clueless.

Katara pushed the bowl of noodles away from her and placed her elbows on the table, folding her hands together. "Protecting me. There were four benders, and they were strong. Aang had insisted I stay at the house while he went off the fight, but I didn't listen and went to help anyway. That was my mistake. He had to protect me while protecting himself. His killer caught him off guard and hurt him badly by stabbing him in the back. He had a lightning wound there and it was very fragile. If anything hard hit him there, it's like his muscles shut down and he would be paralyzed." Katara explained.

Yuan tried to pay close attention to her words; knowing that she was feeling a great deal of pain rushing through her. He began getting lost, though, in her sparkling blue eyes that were filled with sorrow and love.

"He sacrificed his life for my own. I watched him die in my arms." she continued; but Yuan had gotten lost in what she had been saying before that.

"I'm sorry." Yuan said, trying to hide the fact that he had paid no attention to her words, "It must have been really tough."

"It was." she nodded.

"If I may ask, how exactly did you two meet?" the man asked curiously.

Katara looked up into Yuan's eyes and she smiled, "We used to say it was fate that brought us together. And I still believe that it was." she told him.

_Fate. _The word replayed in Yuan's mind the entire time she was explaining to him how she and Aang had met.

* * *

><p>Tomark's blackish-purple airship was parked about a yard away from Wan Shi Tong's library. Tomark was already inside the library and already making his way towards the Planetarium. He was walking up the spiral steps up to the bridge that would lead him there. Axil was outside, guarding the Air Ship. More likely he was watching out for Tomark's prisoners and making sure they didn't try to escape. If they did, Axil was given permission to kill them at all.<p>

Tomark, a grimly smile on his face, began approaching the door of the planetarium. To his dismay, it was closed. Tomark was disappointed, but it was nothing he couldn't fix. He held his palm out and a ball of violet energy began forming in it. Shooting it forward, the door blasted open and debris fell everywhere inside the planetarium. Some of the debris even hit the calendar. Tomark began hoping the debris didn't do any damage as he entered the room and approached the calendar. The opening was outlines by violet flames.

He wiped the dust that covered it from the smashing debris, and wiped every single piece of stone that had fallen on the calendar. He checked the sides, making sure every relic was still in its correct place. Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. The relics were in place.

Tomark took the Dark Gem from out his cloak and placed it in the center of the calendar. "Now my Dark Army of Manarki...it is time to rise, to bring this world to its knees, and, above all, conquer this world and turn it into...The Dark Realm. A planet of Darkness. A planet with no light and no good. No mercy, no survivors. Only death...and rebirth."

He set the calendar: 'The Fifth Day of The Fifth Month of the Burning Honor Dragon Year'. He laughed sinisterly as he pulled the lever. The sun and moon moved so that they were right next to each other. Then it happened. The sun and moon's color changed so that they were violet and the relics shined up to the ceiling, and the dark gem did the same; except shining a violet light. The relics' white lights changed to violet like the dark gem.

"Yes, yes! Heed me my brothers! You are to be free now! Nothing can stop us, and nothing will ever stop us. The Avatar is no more...the Sunachi are no more...the Spirit World is no more...and now...this World is no more!" Tomark shouted into the sky as lights began spinning round and round over and over again, picking up speed with every rotation.

* * *

><p>The portal began opening in the Spirit World. Thousands of Manarki were watching the portal open while the other Spirits that inhabited the spiritual world were hiding in fear. Most of the inhabitants had gone into hiding, fearing that if they were seen they would be destroyed and turned into black smoke.<p>

Violet lightning currents traveled from the opening portal into the ground and the sky as the portal showed the library. It looked like a picture, but on the other side was the real world. They couldn't go through the other side yet. They had to wait. Wait until the portal was completely open. If they didn't, they would be killed as soon as they touched the portal. But they were losing patience. Six million years they were trapped and now they were just moments away from being free.

"Manarki!" four voices shouted angrily in unison.

All the Manarki troops turned to see their creators and arch nemeses: The Sunachi. Usually, the Manarki were afraid of nothing. But, this was something different. The Sunachi could end them with one rising of a hand, and right now they were intending to do so.

"Tā shì shíjiān, nǐ bǎ nǐ yīng yǒu dì dìwèi. Zhè shì...Rúguǒ wǒmen ràng nǐ zhù." The Sunachi said. Only the Manarki could tell what their creators were saying. They were speaking Sunachese; a language only the Sunachi and the Manarki knew of. Few Avatars have also been taught this forbidden language, but even less have actually used it. It was the language of the Spirits; used to prevent anyone else from learning what they were saying.

What they had recently said was, 'It is time to put you back in your rightful place…that is if we let you live'.

The Manarki gazed in fear as their nemeses came closer, already raising their hands to produce a glowing white energy in their palms. This energy was the same kind that flowed through the Avatar when they enter the Avatar State.

A streak of purple lightning shot into the sky of the Spirit World and the Manarki heard a voice cry, "Heed me my brothers! You are to be free now! Nothing can stop us, and nothing will ever stop us. The Avatar is no more...the Sunachi are no more...the Spirit World is no more...and now...this World is no more!"

The Manarki turned their attention back to the portal. It was now completely open and ready to be used to travel into the Physical World.

"Nǐ jiāng wúfǎ táotuō! Bù!" The Sunachi shouted. 'You will not be able to escape! No!' they were shouting. Unfortunately for the Sunachi it was too late. The Manarki had escaped and were now traveling through the portal into the Physical World. They growled in anger and frustration. They were too late. But the portal hadn't closed yet. They still had a chance of stopping the Manarki. They raised their hands and built up white glowing balls of energy in their palms, then fired it into the portal.

They were astonished by the effect which took place from their energy. They hadn't known if it would work or not, but sure enough it did. White electrical currents began surging throughout the portal.

* * *

><p>Tomark could see the white, glowing electrical currents surging through the portal. For a moment he was afraid that his army would be cut off and destroyed before they got all the way through. A few moments later he let out a breath of relief and then returned to his sinister and accomplished expression. Thousands of Manarki spirits came soaring out of the portal with their menacing violet glowing eyes, snow white faces, and sharp fangs creating the most fearful and crazed smile one could ever think of seeing.<p>

"Welcome, my brothers." Tomark greeted with a raspy tone, making himself sound much stronger.

* * *

><p>The Sunachi Spirits sighed in great despair. The Manarki had reached the other side of the portal and were now in the Physical World. Now they would have no way of stopping the Manarki before they took over the world. It was now a hopeless battle.<p>

"How are we to stop them now?" asked Calder, the Sunachi Spirit of Water.

Anil, the Sunachi Spirit of Air, shook his head, "I know not how _we _are to stop them. But I know of only one man who can help us finally destroy the Manarki."

"Who? Surely there is no Spirit more powerful or filled with close as to the amount of energy we contain." stated Yorick, the Sunachi Spirit of Earth.

Vulcan, the Sunachi Spirit of Fire, turned to Yorick, "Who said it was a Spirit? I suspect that Anil is proposing we bring back someone who has already lost their life..._twice_."

Anil nodded at Vulcan's suspicions, "He is young, but it is time for him to rise again." he stated before turning away from the spot where the portal recently closed, "Come, Sunachi. We must find him soon, or it may be too late."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Sunachese is actually Chinese. Pretty clever, huh?<strong>

**As I said ****before, I am sorry for the previous chapter's quality. I am also sorry for the late uploading of this chapter. Writer's block, and my busy schedule, has taken up much and much precious writing time. I am to be taking a Christmas Break, courtesy of my Beta,**** 4KParamoreH1. As I said before, however, I will be uploading a Christmas special that each chapter will be uploaded the day after the other. It has been clear, though, that the last chapter will be posted and take place on Christmas Day, December 25****th****. It**** will most likely be titled, "Merry Christmas Team Avatar!". Be on the lookout for it during the next few weeks.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for the previous one. Please read and, above all, review. This story will most likely have its next chapter posted some time after New Years. I will try not to have you all wait, so please be patient.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey every<strong>**body, this is 4KParamoreH1. While editing AvatarBeau96's story, I took it upon myself to send a shout out to all of you. Thank you for making this story as successful as it is. I also wanted to say that being able to Beta this amazing story is one of the b****est highlights of my life, and I look forward to editing every chapter. Upon meeting AvatarBeau96 at school, we almost instantly became close friends, and having the opportunity to edit his work has really made an impact on my life. I have recently gone th****rough some hardships with my best friend, and AvatarBeau96 has been there for me since the day we met, so I am also thanking him from the deepest parts of my heart. I know I was not here for the creation of this story, and did not begin reading it until it**** was decided I was to Beta it, but I wish that I could have been.**** I apologize in advance for any grammar errors you may see, I am not perfect, nor do I strive to be. ****I**** also**** apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I was not doing my best to keep AvatarBeau96 on task like I should have been. Until next time, 4KParamoreH1.**


	30. More or Less a Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**Note: There has been a 1 month time lapse between last chapter and this chapter. I have my reasons. 1) So the plot doesn't feel rushed. 2) It has to do with the plot.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness…<em>

Katara chases after the Masked Man, but ends up knocked out by a tree branch.  
>Nianzu urges Tomark to end him, but before he can Tomark is called by Axil.<br>Nianzu learns that Tomark plans to take over Wishato as his own kingdom.  
>Katara meets Yuan at the Jasmine Dragon and he offers her lunch.<br>Tomark unleashed the Manarki from the Spirit World.  
>The Sunachi realize they only have one hope left, so they begin to seek their only hope.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And Now…<br>_**Chapter 29:  
><strong>**More or Less a Friend**

A young girl, around seventeen, walked through the streets of Ba Sing Se. The crescent moon shined high in the sky; providing a beautiful source of light for whoever was out this late. The young girl had straight jet-black hair that reached to the middle of her spine. She was wearing a fancy milk-green flowing robe. She had eyeliner and mascara on with a beautiful green beaded necklace hanging from her neck.

She passed an alleyway, where at the corner of her eye she saw a flash of light. She stopped in place and curiously turned to face the alleyway. She saw nothing and let it be. She continued walking.

She hadn't seen it coming. Just as she had continued walking a large stone socked her in the back of the head. She let out a small grunt of pain as she fell to the ground; her hand grasping her head. She held herself up with her left hand while the other covered the spot on her head where she had felt the impact. She felt something wet and brought her hand to her eyesight to see a black liquid on her hand. It looked black but the girl knew its true color: red. Her head was bleeding, but thankfully it wasn't bad.

She got up and turned around. "Who's there?" she demanded. "And why did you throw a rock at me?" she raised her voice.

Out of the corner of her eye was a flash of light. She turned but nothing was there. She made a quizzical face, "Alright you kids. Come out and show yourselves. Then go home so your mother can have a word with you," she said; hoping she sounded threatening.

"I don't think so," a male voice responded

The girl turned, "Who's there?" she asked, now realizing she was dealing with a grown man.

She turned all the way around, trying to find out where the voice had come from.

She only saw a glimpse of the man as he ran past her; planting a soft, but quick, kiss on her cheek. The girl made a grimaced face as she wiped her cheek. "Who do you think you are; thinking you can just run up to me and kiss me like that?" she demanded, turning in the direction of the man.

A flame produced in the alleyway that the man had run into. She saw his face; handsome and pale. He seemed to be wearing a light-green robe, but that was all she could make out.

"Who are you? What is your name?" the woman asked, demanding an answer. She was not afraid of this man. It would take a lot more than some stealthy tricks to frighten her.

The man took a stern step forward, produced a fist and punched forward sending a large flame shot at the woman. Her eyes widened and she screamed in fear as the flame engulfed her.

* * *

><p><em>A bright blue light shot into the sky as Katara and her <em>_brother, Sokka, stared at a large __circular__ iceberg. There was someone, and something, inside of it. Who and what they were was beyond their minds. The light continued to shine and blast through clouds as they began noticing a man standing up at the top. He h__ad arrows on his head and hands, and they were glowing! Sokka brought up his spear._

"_Stop!" he warned._

_Only now had they realized the man was actually a boy, around twelve years old.__ The boy's tattoos ceased to glow and he fell off the iceberg. Katara rushed and caught him just before he hit the ice. She moved him over so that he would face her. It was like he was asleep; his eyes closed__, __unaware of everything._

_Sokka began poking __the boy's head with the end of his spear, "Stop it!" Katara told her obnoxious brother as the boy began moaning weakly. His eyes opened slowly and he gasped softly, staring into the beautiful girl's blue sparkling eyes. He had never seen a woman more beaut__iful, nor did he ever want to. He knew what he felt between him and the girl. He was feeling love._

_The girl felt a similar connection, but didn't know that she was feeling it. All she knew was that she felt a strong and loving connection between the two o__f them._

"_I need to ask you something," the boy told her in a strained voice._

"_What is it?" she asked._

"_Please, come closer." he urged._

_She did as she was asked and leaned closer. "I love you, Katara." the boy said with loving eyes._

"_I love you, too, A__ang."_

_Aang shook his head, "I am dead, but there is another boy for which you belong with." he said._

_Katara raised a brow in confusion, "What do you mean? You-you aren't dead, Aang. You're here...with me. You always will be."_

_Aang shook his head again, __"Katara...my life has ended, but Yuan's goes on. Fate brought us together, and it is now that fate brings you two together."_

_Katara shook her head in denial, "No...__No__ I won't believe that, Aang. I love you and only you. You are my soul mate, my only love,__ my only true love."_

_Aang closed his eyes and leaned his head back, "That is what we thought..." he slowly vanished from her arms. Katara, curious as to what happened, began trying to grasp him. He wasn't there anymore. He was gone; he vanished...just __like Yue had done._

_Water began rolling out of Katara's eyes, "No...__No__, Aang, come back! Come back!" she ordered, voice cracking, "Come back." she fell to the ground, covering her eyes as she cried in the snow._

_Sokka, anxiously, approached his little sist__er, "You belong with Yuan, not Aang. Aang is dead, but Yuan lives on." Sokka tried to tell her._

_Katara's crying continued until she heard what her brother had said, "He's not dead. He's not dead and he will never be dead. His heart will live on forever an__d I don't care what you have to say. I don't love Yuan and__ never__ will__,__" she told him._

"_Karry." a voice called with a soft, nurturing tone._

_Katara brought her head up to see someone she hadn't seen in over eight years: her mother, Kya. She was a__t the top of the iceberg, smiling down at her daughter._

"_Your true love, Aang, is dead, my beautiful waterbender. But he has taken the form of Yuan. Yuan is Aang. You love Aang, so you must love Yuan." her mother told her._

_Katara clenched her eyes shut i__n anger and sadness, "No, it's not true, Mom. I won't believe that! Aang is Aang and Yuan is Yuan. I want Aang, not Yuan!" she shouted._

"_True love never dies; it can only be transformed into new love."_

"_Shut up." Katara whispered coldly. "Shut up, Mom!" __she now shouted. "I don't want a new love...I want my old love!" she shouted in her mother's face._

"_Katara..." another voice said._

_Katara turned her head, seeing Aang. Her whole face filled with joy as she got up and began running towards him. She knew i__t__. H__e would never leave her like this. She held out her arms and leaped at him, only to leap right through him fall into the icy snow._

_She spat the snow out of her mouth and turned to Aang, who was still standing in the same spot. He turned to face her, __eyes filled with an emotion Katara couldn't describe._

"_Katara...your love for me has been transformed, just like my love for the Monks was transformed into you." he told her._

"_Why does everyone want me to believe that?" she shouted. "When you died I made__ a promise to myself and that was to never let you go and to never find love again. I'm not going to make an exception for Yuan!" she shouted angrily._

_Aang turned his head away from her, "Then I guess I can do only one thing." He said__.__A__ smirk ran across __his face as his eyes locked on to her._

_Katara felt a strange feeling; like something bad was about to happen._

_Aang's tattoos began glowing, but only for a few seconds. Now Katara was worried. What was he going to do that involved the Avatar State? Only o__ne thought came to mind, and apparently that thought wasn't wrong._

_Aang quickly ran to her, grabbing her by the collar as he stared with a menacing smile into her eyes, "Have you ever wondered whether air or water would win in a fight?" he asked._

_Katara,__ grasping Aang's arms, was too afraid to answer the question. Never had she been afraid of Aang, but now she felt like she was staring at her own worst nightmare._

_Aang brought a hand off her collar, and grasped it around her neck, gripping tightly. Katara__ brought her hands from his arms and was now trying to pry his hand from her neck. It was no good; he was stronger than he looked. He gripped tighter, causing her to let out a choked cough._

"_Aang...please...don't do...this." she pleaded through breaths._

_Aang grasped tighter, "I'm afraid I have no choice." he told her with a tone that Katara had only recognized from one person: Azula. His tone sounded so much like Azula's; full of hate and ruthlessness._

_Katara's hands fell to her sides as her body became __stiff. She was blacking out, but just before she could Aang let go of her neck. She flopped to the ground; gasping for air as her hands and knees were planted into the snow._

_Aang stared down at her, a dark smile on his face. "I hope you know how to swim."__ he said. Katara looked up at him with pleading eyes that had __tears__ spilling out of them. Aang bent down, spinning in a circle as he formed an air current. Once he had spun about three times, he shot the current of air at Katara, sending her at least a doz__en feet away, slamming into the icy water at least three times._

_She fell into the water, gasping for breath as she resurfaced; her breath misting in the icy air. The water was deathly cold; like a thousand knives stabbing __her __all over her body. She could bare__ly get herself to breathe; she couldn't think about anything other than the freezing pain that she was in. She turned to lock her gaze with Aang's, feeling a great deal of sadness surge through her._

_Aang brought his hands up, making huge walls of ice towe__r above the waterbender. Katara looked around; trying to figure out what Aang was doing now. Was he going to crush her? Was he going to freeze her? Was he even going to use waterbending on her? __These questions only repeated throughout her mind as she thoug__ht of the memories the two had shared together. Was he going to kill her? Right here in the same spot they met? She couldn't bare thinking of it. It was too sad, too unbelievable, and too...too heartless._

_Aang held his hand up, turning the snow from the i__ce he was standing on into water and raising it above him. "Wake up, Katara." He slashed his hand diagonally._

"_Leave me alone!" Katara ordered, but he didn't listen; and the water slashed at her; waves of waver slashing into the air as the thin and sharp__ wave approached her._

* * *

><p>Suki was fiercely trying to wake up the waterbender; who had been screaming uncontrollably the last half hour. "Wake up, Katara." Suki told the waterbender.<p>

"Leave me alone!" Katara snapped; just now coming out of her dream.

Suki left the waterbender be; looking down at her with eyes of worry. Her screaming had been going on the last week or so; since she met Yuan. It hadn't stopped since and the entire household was worried. They feared Katara was losing control over her emotions; her emotions over Aang.

Katara's eyes shot open and she suddenly catapulted up, but instead of crying she was panting heavily; grasping her heart and head at the same time. Her heart was pounding ferociously; like it was going to break right through her chest. She could hear it and feel it; the loud bump…bump…bump against her chest.

"Are you okay, Katara?" Suki asked concernedly; placing a hand on the waterbender's shoulder.

She took in a quick, deep breath before nodding softy as her heart rate seemed to die down. Her rapid and heated breathing died down and she was in control of her breathing. She turned her head to see Suki staring at her worriedly.

"I-I-I'm fine. It-it was just a nightmare." the waterbender assured.

Suki didn't buy it. A normal nightmare wouldn't do this to the waterbender. This was something different.

"What was your nightmare about?" Suki asked.

Katara's eyes seemed to get lost in thought. The way Suki had asked that question reminded her so much of Aang's voice when he had asked her the same thing only months ago. When her nightmares started again. The nightmare about those creatures.

A tear broke through Katara's closed eyelid and Suki noticed it. She placed a hand on Katara's shoulder, "If you wanna talk about it...just come find me." Suki told her, noticing Katara shake her head in response slightly. After that, Suki left the room to join her boyfriend in the living room.

Katara placed her fingers on her mother's necklace, "Mom...what am I going to do?"

She brought her head her and happened to glance at the desk across the room and the journal that was sitting on top of it. She knew what she wanted to do right now. She got up from the bed, still in her undergarments, and sat in front of the desk and flipped open the journal. She took out a glass of ink and thin-tipped brush and turned to a blank page.

_The Twenty-sixth Day of the Seventh Month, 103 ASC_

_This is __my fourth journal entry. It's been almost three months since Aang died. I still can__'t__ say that without__ shedding a tear. But__ I think that's a good thing. Many things in life are good, but some things, some things are just made to torture you. Nightmares__,__ for example. Since Aang died __the nightmares have gotten worse__ and wors__e__. First they were just about me r__eliving the moment of his dead over and over again. Now they're about me trying to let go of him. I will never let go of him. I promised myself that when he died. No matter what anyone has to say about it, I will never let him go. Especially because the da__y is coming up. The day we waited for since we got together. The day of his sixteenth birthday. The day he promised to propose to me. The day our lives would change forever. The day we would never forget. I know one thing though: no matter what happens, I __will not let his birthday slip my mind. Appa must know the day is coming as much as I do. The last few days he has been so down. He would barely eat any of the apples I gave him a day or so ago. All he does now is just lie outside and sleep. But I know wha__t he's thinking of. He's thinking of his best friend Aang. Can I blame him? Aang has been his friend longer than I ever will be. Aang used to say that I filled the hole in his heart that the Air Nomads left. That's what he did to the hole that was left fro__m my mother. Now that he's gone that hole is just two times larger than before. My dream last night kept telling me I needed to refill that hole. But, the truth is, I won't let anyone's love refill that hole in my heart. That's all I have to say today, so __I guess I'm done.__ I sure hope Iroh is back from his meeting with the White Lotus. I've been dying for some of his tea!_

Katara put the brush back in the glass of ink and slid her chair out from under the table. She went over to her closet and took out her Fire Nation clothing. She wasn't going to go see Yuan; especially after her last dream. The only good thing that came from the dream was a warning, and she intended to listen to it.

* * *

><p>Hakoda sat on a lime green pillow as he held a newspaper in his hand. He was reading the headline's story, which read: Firebird Strikes Again! He was reading the story behind the headline, shaking his head in disapproval.<p>

"That's the third woman this month." He read aloud.

Sokka, who was lying on the floor in the lounge with his girlfriend, turned his head to his father, "Third woman this month what?"

"Ah, this is the third woman this month to be killed by this man they call _The Firebird_." Hakoda told his son, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"Why do they call him that?" it was Zuko, sitting across the table playing cards, who had spoken this time.

Hakoda shrugged, "How should I know? From what they tell us _The Firebird _burns his victims. He's some kind of serial killer."

"This is why I don't like Katara being out late." Sokka said, getting up from his pillow and walking down the steps of the lounge into the living room.

Hakoda sent a strange look at his son, "Oh come on, Sokka. I'm sure your sister can protect herself. I think she proved that when she took down Azula." Hakoda stated.

"I of all people would know." Zuko added, "I had to watch the whole thing."

Katara power-walked through the living room, "I'm going out for a walk." she said as she quickly left the house.

Sokka scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I bet five gold pieces she's going to go see that guy Yuan."

"So?" Mai asked. "What does that matter? At least she's opening up to someone."

Sokka crossed his arms, "It just has to be the guy I don't like."

"You don't even know him!" Zuko cried out.

"I know, but still. I don't like him." Sokka stated as he turned to look out the paper and wooden window.

Hakoda looked up at his son with a smirk, "From what Katara told me, you weren't too fond of Aang when you first met him either."

Sokka scoffed, "That was different!" he stated as he jerked his head towards his father.

Suki rolled her eyes as she got up from her pillow and walked over to her boyfriend. She knew something was bothering him, but it was more than he was letting up. She stood next to him and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder as he just stared out the window, completely ignoring her.

She grabbed his chin so that the warrior would look at her, "What's bothering you?" she asked. "Please, at least tell me. You know how I hate being kept in the dark."

Sokka closed his eyes and sighed, "I just-just don't want to see him get replaced." he said in defeat.

"Who?" Suki asked curiously, in a very sympathetic voice.

Sokka opened his eyes, "My brother." he said simply, a hint of anger in his eyes.

The female warrior was left with a confused face. She didn't know Sokka even had a brother. After a few moments of thinking, she remembered something Sokka had said at Aang's funeral.

_He was my best friend, and he was like a brother to me._

"You're afraid Yuan's trying to replace Aang?" Suki asked.

"Mm-hm." said Sokka with a nod. "For the last month Katara had done nothing but go for walks with that firebender."

"She's still having nightmares." Suki told him, hoping that would help.

Sokka turned to look into her eyes, "About what? How do we know she isn't having nightmares about Aang getting rid of Yuan or something?" Sokka asked, demanding an answer.

Suki looked away with eyes full of thought. She had such doubt that Katara was really dreaming of something like that, but a part of her couldn't rule it out. Katara's nightmares had gotten worst since she met Yuan, not better.

"Because your sister would never dream of something like that." Hakoda responded, now standing behind his son.

Sokka scoffed, "Whatever." he said bitterly as he nudged Suki's head off his shoulder and walked from the window and towards the door. "I'm going for a walk." he said as he began leaving the house.

The door shut with a soft slam and Suki was left feeling neglected. Hakoda laid a hand on the young female warrior's shoulder and she looked up at him, "He'll be back; trust me." Hakoda assured.

"And they say I'm the hothead." Zuko smirked.

Mai nudged him softly in the arm, "Go find him...please."

Zuko sighed and gave her light smile and kiss on the cheek, "All right. I'll go find him." he said, getting up from the floor and heading out the house.

* * *

><p>Nianzu and his friends lay restrained to the beds, weaker than before. They didn't have much energy, nor would Tomark give them the chance to replenish themselves. Tomark had them where he wanted; completely weak and no hope left in them. His army of Manarki troops was completely blending in with the world. They were hiding as clouds around Tomark's airship so that no one would pursue them.<p>

Tomark had two Manarki Troops guard Nianzu and his friends to be sure they wouldn't try anything to escape. But, much to their disappointment, they were too weak. They just lie there, dehydrated with dry mouths and ragged breathing, stomachs growling like platypus-bears. They just looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out how much longer they would last. They had been like this for a month and they hadn't got any better.

Meanwhile, Tomark sat in a chair in the control room of the airship; smiling wickedly. Tomark's main location was Wishato, but he decided to make a small pit-stop to a small village near Wishato. The village's name was Kisha, and it was the home of Nianzu and Varun.

Out of nowhere, a Manarki troop entered the room, carrying a basket of all assortments of food. He approached Tomark, kneeling in loyalty as he held up the basket of food.

"I have done as you have requested, my lord. I have collected many assortments of food for your prisoners." the troop stated as he handed his master the food.

Tomark nodded, "Good. Now, take the food to the guards in charge of the prisoners. But, this time, give them more food than usual." Tomark ordered.

Everyone in the room seemed to widen their eyes in a confusing way. Only one spoke up though, "My lord, why would we give the prisoners more food?"

Tomark stood from his 'throne' and folded his hands behind his back, "I have come to the decision that when they watch their town be disintegrated, I want them to die with the rest of their brethren; slowly and painfully. Besides...what is the use of keeping prisoners if you are not going to have fun with them?" Tomark explained.

Now the troops understood and marveled their master for his in-humane ways; after all, they weren't human anyways.

Tomark decided to head down to the prisoners' room with the troop that he had put in charge of feeding them. Those opened the metal door to see a sight that fulfilled Tomark. A wide smile ran across his face as Nianzu and the others looked up at him with hungry eyes and dry mouths.

"Good afternoon, prisoners." Tomark said with a cruel tone.

Nianzu couldn't say anything, for his mouth was too dry. They all wanted to say something but they couldn't get the words out.

Tomark's servant gave Nianzu and his friends their food: three apples and two ash bananas each. It certainly was a mouth watering experience for the four benders, and even though it didn't completely refill their strength, it was enough to get them talking again. It took a while, but after another half-hour or so Tomark was ready to break the news to the benders.

Tomark snapped his fingers and a Manarki troop brought a chair into the room which Tomark sat in. "We're going to be making a stop at a small village, Nianzu. I'm sure you and your waterbending friend will know of it when we get there."

At the corner of his eye, he noticed Lu Ten looking away, whispering softy to Shin. Tomark acted like he didn't see a thing, but he was becoming suspicious of the firebender. He was, of course, the smartest of the group.

"I hope the inhabitants of the village kill you." Nianzu said between breaths.

Tomark scowled, "There is just no breaking you, is there? Well, no worries. You'll all be dead soon enough." Tomark said, sitting up and heading out the room before stopping next to one of the guards. "Keep an eye on the firebender." he whispered before heading out.

The four benders were given some more of their food and then left to stare at the ceiling until they were served diner.

* * *

><p>Katara sat at a table in the Jasmine Dragon, drinking some Jin Sang tea. Thankfully, Iroh had returned just yesterday and customers were storming in for some of his tea. Katara was sitting alone and preferred it that way. She had a little chat with Iroh, but she hadn't brought up anything about Yuan. She had asked what the meeting was about with the White Lotus, but Iroh kept changing the subject. Katara didn't know why, but she figured Iroh had a good reason to do so.<p>

"More tea, Miss?" A waiter asked Katara. Katara nodded softly and thanked the waiter as he poured her more tea.

Katara continued to drink her tea, relieved she hadn't seen Yuan yet today. She didn't want to. Right now all she wanted was to be alone.

A few minutes later, a waitress came over to her, "Miss, a man is here to see you. He says he's a good friend of yours."

Katara just nodded, assuming it was Zuko. Apparently she was wrong because Yuan came in and sat down across from her with a calm smile on his face.

"Hey, Katara."

Katara smiled softly then looked away, "Hey...Yuan."

Yuan's smile disappeared and he became worried for her, "Something wrong?"

_Yeah, the fact that you keep appearing in my dreams, _Katara thought.

"No, I'm just relieved to drink some more of this tea." she said; both lying and telling the truth at the same time.

Yuan chuckled softly, receiving a cup from the waitress, "Yeah, me too." he took a sip, exhaling in satisfaction.

Iroh was in the kitchen and noticed Katara and Yuan sitting together and he smiled softly, "At least she found someone else to connect with." he said to himself.

"So, I haven't seen you the last few days. I was actually starting to think you skipped town." Yuan said, sitting back in his chair.

Katara shook her head, "I've been busy." she said simply.

Yuan wasn't satisfied with her answer, so he sat up and planted his arm on the table, "Busy...with what?" he asked.

Katara knew there was only one way to end the subject, "Planning my boyfriend's birthday."

Yuan's eyes sailed off of her and he sat back with a smile, "Oh. Aang's?" he asked.

_Nah, my other dead boyfriend, _Katara barked in thought. Her dream was still messing with her. She wanted to draw him away from her, but she couldn't bring herself to be so rude.

"Yes, Aang's birthday. He was supposed to turn sixteen. That's when he promised he would propose to me," Katara explained.

_Propose! She was actually going to marry that little boy?_ Yuan exclaimed in thought, making a disapproving face but hiding it as he looked away.

Katara looked away as well, letting a few drops of water fall from her eyes. She wiped her eyes with the napkin and looked back at him to see he was smiling at her as if he had an idea.

"What?" she asked, but he just kept smiling at her as if he was looking at a long-time friend. "What?" she repeated with a bit more demand in her voice.

He didn't answer; he just got up and asked her to follow him. Katara figured she didn't have anything better to do so she took some money from her pocket and laid it on the table.

* * *

><p>Why? Why had it been here? In all the places to go in Ba Sing Se, Yuan had taken her to one of the only places that completely tore her apart. The Firelight Fountain. This was where Aang had taken her on their first date.<p>

Katara could see memory right before her eyes. All the candles under the moonlight glistening off the calm clear blue water as they floated with the waves being formed by even the most gentle of breezes, the slow peaceful and romantic music being played by the band surrounding the fountain, the cool breeze tickling her skin as the soft patter of footsteps made their own musical sound.

She felt as if she were fourteen again; dancing with the only boy she would ever see herself with for as long as she would live. But the memory was stolen from her eyes when the man who had brought her here spoke.

"Such a beautiful fountain," Yuan complimented as he admired the beauty of the fountain, "Much like a certain waterbender," he added as his gaze locked on to her.

Katara blushed softly, unable to prevent the flushing of her cheeks. She mentally smacked herself for that. No matter how strong her affection for Yuan would become she would fight it. She had to. She couldn't break her promise to Aang.

Katara gazed hard at the fountain, hoping to free herself from the force in her body that was drawing her to Yuan, "It is a beautiful fountain. That's why Aang brought me here on our first date.

_Aang, Aang, Aang! Spirits, does she ever stop__?_Yuan snarled to himself. He lightly shook his head and let it go; letting out a soft breath of air and scooted closer to the waterbender till he got close enough that their sides were almost touching.

He placed his hand atop hers and Katara's gaze seemed to dart right at him with a surprised, yet unappreciated face.

"I know what you're going through," the firebender said in a soft and gentle voice, "You've been so empty and unsure of what to do with yourself."

Katara just sat there; unaware that Yuan was arching his head towards hers.

"That's why you have been spending so much time with me," he continued; sympathetic and understanding eyes fixated on her focused sparkling blue eyes, "You want me to fill the void that was left from Aang. But you don't have to worry, because I will do just that."

Then he moved in.

He pressed his lips hard against hers, causing Katara's eyes to widen in shock and let out a surprised gasp.

She didn't give in though; unlike the time when Aang had done the same thing.

Katara brought her arms up and attempted to shove Yuan off of her but Yuan had expected as such. He firmly grasped her wrists and held them away from him as he continued the forced kiss.

Katara began jerking her head left and right in attempt to disconnect their lips. She was making no progress at all thanks to Yuan's ability to follow her movements. Katara could swear Yuan had done this before, and not just once before; perhaps dozens of times.

Katara soon found that dozens of thoughts flowed through her head. In fact, they were not thoughts; they were memories, memories of her and Aang at their happiest.

Water began flowing out her eyes and she became determined to do one thing: Get away from Yuan.

The waterbender swung her legs onto the ring of the fountain and pressed her foot forward to smack him in the gut. It had worked and Yuan broke the kiss to let out a moan of pain, relieving Katara's wrists of his grasp. Katara then stood straight up and grabbed his shoulders, shoving him into the water.

Katara took no time to get away from him. Once he was in the water she began sprinting down the street, refusing to look back.

It was a good thing she hadn't, because Yuan had quickly got back on his feet and had shot a fierce flame towards her. Luckily the fire had missed her, but it blasted into the ground in front of her. Katara slid her feet against the ground at just the right moment; she was but four feet away from burning herself. She shot her head back and saw Yuan with an enraged frown and eyes of fire.

"You're going to regret doing that," he said venomously, "I always get my girl."

What did he mean by that? Had he done this to other girls in the past? Katara didn't have time to think because Yuan shot another jab of fire towards her. Katara waved her hands and pulled enough water from the air to put out the fire. _Why is he doing this? This whole time was he just playing her until he could gain her trust?_

That wasn't going to stop Yuan. By the time she had done that he had already launched four more fireballs, but this time much larger.

Katara moved her arms left and right in attempt to put out each one. She had put out three of them, but the last had found an opening in her movement and had smacked Katara onto the ground; hitting it with a soft groan. She was surprised at how strong the fire was. Even when Zuko had knocked her down in the Crystal Catacombs the flame wasn't as large as the one that had just struck her.

Yuan smiled at his success and was making his way to the fallen waterbender. He clapped in amusement as he watched her turn over, struggling to get up. He softly kicked her knee to send her face-first into the dirt. He used his foot to roll her onto her back so that she was looking up at him.

"Why?" she asked with an emotionally-hurt voice.

Yuan knelt over her and made a smile of success, "You are a very special girl Katara. You deserved more than a foolish little boy; whether he was the Avatar or not."

"He was not foolish," Katara spat, "He was one of the wisest people I've ever met, and you have no right to talk about him in that way. He was more of a man than you'll ever be."

Yuan scowled, "Well, you can tell that to him and all the other woman I've killed," he said as he produced a small flame in his palm.

Katara gasped softly as she now realized something. "You're the _Firebird_, aren't you?"

Yuan extinguished the flame and began clapping, "Bravo, Miss Katara, bravo," he began in a sarcastic tone, "You really are very smart. I like that about you, and that's the part you and your whole family are going to miss. But look on the bright side – now you won't have to be without your precious Avatar."

Those words locked themselves in Katara's thoughts. Was she really going to die now because of a teenaged serial killer? She was positive towards the fact she might see Aang now, but she wasn't positive enough to just let Yuan murder her and leave her family and friends hurt by her loss.

Katara wasn't paying attention as Yuan had already reproduced the fire in his palm and was already coming closer to her face.

Out of nowhere, they both heard a fierce growling coming closer. Yuan had turned his head in the direction of the sound in time to see two hooked swords cling under his armpits and fling him off the waterbender.

Katara knew immediately who it was – the masked man.

Yuan hit the ground with a thud and grunted on impact. The masked man jerked his head towards Katara, "Get out of here!"

Katara recognized the voice all too well but she had no time to connect the voice to the person it belonged to. She quickly got back onto her feet and began running as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>The masked man stood before Yuan, watching as the firebender angrily rose to his feet.<p>

"Whoever you are, you are going to regret that," he stated with angry eyes.

The masked man grinded the metals of his hooked swords against one another and took a fighting stance, "I don't think so. I have quite a connection with that woman and I don't appreciate you trying to kill her."

Yuan laughed arrogantly, "You're not as intimidating as you look," Yuan said, taking a firebending stance.

"You want intimidating? I'll show you intimidating," the man said, charged forward with the hooks of his swords grinding against the ground, producing small sparks.

Yuan produced fire daggers in his fists, "This will be fun," he charged forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope this chapter was a good way to start the new year. Everyone says the world is gonna end this year and I highly don't believe that. But, who knows, maybe with the Manarki and all the Avatar World might just end. We'll have to wait and see! Ha ha, well like I was saying I hope this chapter was very good and I do also hope I'm getting you all excited for the next chapter.<strong>

**Please read and review. Next chapter should be up on Tuesday.**


	31. I Rise, You Fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**I know I promised to get this chapter up on Tuesday but I've been going through problems with my computer. Please take note that I am still trying my very best to write the quality chapters you all enjoy. I hope you like this chapter.**

**For those of you wondering, yes the chapter title is a reference to my favorite Transformers G1 Autobot, Optimus Prime.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

Katara fears her heart is trying to replace Aang with Yuan.  
>Sokka storms off, but is followed by Zuko.<br>Tomark decides to end Nianzu and his friends when he destroys Nianzu and Varun's home.  
>Yuan kisses Katara, but Katara gets away from him and learns of his alter ego as the <em>Firebird<em>.  
>The Masked Man attacks Yuan just before he is able to burn Katara.<br>The Masked Man and Yuan begin a face off.

* * *

><p><em>And Now...<br>_**Chapter 30:  
><strong>**I Rise, You Fall**

The masked man and Yuan had found themselves in an alleyway when they began their 'talk', and with enough said, they wanted to settle things.

The masked man and Yuan charged towards one another. The masked man's hook swords grinding against the ground as he charged while Yuan's fire daggers stuck out of the middles of his fists. Yuan made a battle cry as he was now just inches away from the masked man and had already begun an attack. He swung his fist towards the masked man's head only to hit air as the man jerked his head backwards, taking a few steps back so that he could make a move.

Yuan continued approaching the masked man, creating a ball of fire and launching it towards him. The man ducked down and wrapped his swords around Yuan's foot to trip him.

The firebender slammed onto the ground with a grunt, but he used this to his advantage. He used his arms to swing his body in a circle, creating a ring of fire and launching it towards the man. The fire hit the masked man and he fell to the ground.

Yuan rose back to his feet and was approaching the masked man, creating another set of fire daggers in his fists, "You may be able to fight earthbenders and waterbenders, but fire is the dominant element. Especially against non-benders such as your self," Yuan tormented.

"Fire is deadly and destructive. All it does is kill and destroy," the man stated, getting back on his feet.

Yuan smiled at this. "Exactly. Which is why you can't beat me," he smirked.

Behind the mask, the man smiled, "We'll see about that," he said before charging forward. Yuan tried to hit the man with his fire daggers but he had run around him and slammed his foot against Yuan's spine and the firebender landed face-first onto the ground.

Yuan got back up, and without looking, sent a quick fire jab behind him. There was nothing there. His brows furrowed in confusion before feeling something hard hit him on top of the head. He looked up to see the man kneeling on the rail of a fire escape to an apartment building.

"You're quick...but not quick enough," Yuan shot a fireball towards the man but he flipped himself up onto the rail above him just as the fire hit the stone wall.

"What? You too afraid to come down here and fight like a man?" Yuan asked quizzically.

"Says the guy who kills helpless woman," the masked man smirked.

Yuan growled, feeling this man was more of a nuisance than a threat, "And where are you all the time? You look like some sort of vigilante to me."

The man didn't respond. He just sat there, looking down at the firebender with an unreadable face.

Yuan felt this was his time to strike. He brought up a large ball of fire and shoved it up the fire escape, hoping to knock the man off the railing and end this foolishness.

* * *

><p>Sokka and Zuko had been walking for several minutes without any communication between one another. They just seemed to be walking just to pass the time.<p>

Zuko had been trying to think of something to say but every thought escaped him. He had intended on talking to Sokka about Yuan and Katara, but he didn't know what to say. Finally, Zuko put this at the back of his head and decided to just say the first thing that came to mind.

"So you're worried, huh?" Zuko asked, beginning the conversation.

Sokka gave a quick glance at the Fire Lord, "Yeah," he answered simply.

Zuko took a deep breath before continuing, "You have to understand what Katara's been going through. I still haven't been able to find my mother and as far as I know she could be dead," the firebender began.

Sokka made a disgusted look at the firebender, halting in place, "I do understand what she's going through," he made clear, "She lost someone who's she's very close to. My first girlfriend sacrificed her life for the moon spirit, just like Aang did for Katara! So you don't tell me I don't know what she's going through!" he shouted, jabbing his finger into Zuko's chest then turning away angrily and continuing his walk.

Zuko was left feeling stupid for what he had just told Sokka. He had forgotten all about Yue and how she turned into the moon. He mentally smacked himself before catching up with Sokka.

"I'm sorry, Sokka," he continued, "I had forgotten all about Yue. But at least you still have Suki, and it's the same for Katara – she still has Yuan." Zuko explained.

Sokka turned his head away with a bitter look on his face, "Whatever. It seems I'm the only one who still remembers the promise she made."

Zuko raised a brow in confusion; he spoke his mind, "What promise?"

Sokka exhaled softly, deciding to tell Zuko. He turned his gaze to Zuko, flushing away all the bitterness in his face, "Right when Aang died, I heard Katara promise him, and I quote, 'I will never let you go. I will never find love again for as long as I live.'" Sokka stated.

Now Zuko understood. Sokka didn't want Katara to break the promise she made to Aang. The promise she made to _his _brother.

Sokka just sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for blowing up at you earlier. I just can't stand thinking of having anyone else as my brother-in-law than Aang."

Zuko raised an eyebrow in a questionable way, but didn't say anything.

"I may not show it, but I don't believe there is anyone else in this world that should be with her. And I mean no one," Sokka continued. He was telling the truth. He did believe Aang and Katara were meant to be together. But now he didn't know what to believe.

Zuko placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder, causing the warrior to turn his gaze towards him, "You should tell her that. Maybe it would knock some sense into her and she'd forget all about Yuan. She's more likely to listen to you than anybody else," Zuko told him, casting a soft smile.

Sokka cast a small smile as well, "I hope so. Whether Aang is still here or not, I can't let her forget who she belongs with," he stated in agreement.

"Sokka, Zuko," A familiar voice called out.

The two turned their gaze to see Katara running, sprinting really, towards them. Sokka immediately noticed part of her skirt was singed and he immediately began to assume this had something to do with Yuan.

"Katara! What's wrong," Sokka asked as Katara threw her arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's Yuan," she began, sobbing softly into his shirt. Just then, Sokka was tempted to shove his sister off of him, but he didn't. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had to hear this.

"What happened," Zuko asked, realizing she was upset and mad about something.

Katara brought her head out of his shirt, "He-he kissed me," she began and Sokka immediately placed his hands on her shoulders, gently bringing her off of his shirt so that she would face him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! He did what," Sokka demanded with a stern voice and serious eyes.

"He kissed me," she repeated, hating that she had to repeat it, "then when I shoved him off of me he tried to kill me," she explained.

Sokka was now really angry on the inside. One thing was her spending time with him, but now that he had actually kissed her and then tried to kill her he wanted Yuan dead. He wasn't going to let Yuan get away with this.

"Where is he now," Zuko now demanded.

"The Masked Man attacked him before he was able to kill me," Katara explained.

Sokka and Zuko exchanged questionable gazes, "The Masked Man?"

Katara shook her head, "It doesn't matter right now. They're at the Firelight Fountain," she stated.

Sokka turned to Zuko, "You go find Yuan and I'll get Katara home. I'll meet you there," Sokka told him.

Zuko nodded and began running in the direction Katara had just come from.

"Come on, let's get you home," Sokka said, already rushing to lead Katara back to the house.

* * *

><p>Tomark sat in his chair in the control room, watching as the airship began nearing a small village. Unlike usual, Tomark didn't have the cruel and wide smile across his face. Instead, his face was serious with determined eyes and a blank stone face. Inside, he was waiting for, possibly, the most entertaining moment he would ever see for years to come.<p>

His airship was already nearing the small farming village of Kisha, where Nianzu and Varun spent their childhood. Tomark's troops were landing the airship a mile or so away from the village so that their attack would be full of fear and surprise. The inhabitants of the village wouldn't even know what they were looking at. They might consider the fact that angry spirits were punishing them for not bringing in enough crops.

Whatever the case may have been, Tomark had already told his troops that by the end of the day, Kisha should be nothing more than ash. He would allow no prisoners nor would he allow survivors.

"My lord, we should be in contact with the ground in a matter of minutes," the captain of Tomark's ship announced.

Tomark simply nodded at the spirit's announcement, "Good," he then turned to one of his Manarki troops who was also one of his many servants, "Announce to Axil that we will begin our assault in a half hour."

The servant, on his knees before his master, bowed down, "Yes, my lord," he simply said as he slowly backed away. Once he was about five feet away from Tomark he had stood up and had begun leaving the room when Tomark swung his chair to face the spirit and had spoken again.

"And, before you leave, tell the guards to give the prisoners their _last _meal."

The servant turned back to face Tomark and bowed once more, "Yes, my lord."

Once the servant had left, Tomark swirled his chair back around and stood up, approaching the control panel where the captain was steering the ship, his hands folded behind his back. "My plan is finally coming together. For many millenniums we have only been able to dream what it would be like if _we _inhabited this world. But the need for that is no more, because now our dreams are becoming true. If one does not have the will to chase their dream, they are not worthy of that dream. I, of course, am more worthy of this dream than any human _or _spirit."

"Of course you are, my lord. You are more worthy than any of us," the captain stated.

Tomark growled softly, "A ruler is no ruler if his subjects praise what has not been proven nor accomplished. I may be worthy, but I must prove I am worthy. You would be wise to remember that," he scowled.

The captain nodded softly in acknowledgment, "Yes, my lord. Please, forgive my mistake."

Tomark pat the captain on the back and smiled, "Forgiveness is the key to leadership," he stated, refolding his hands behind his back.

* * *

><p>The Masked Man easily dodged the fire ball and flipped up to the rail above him. He planted his feet firmly against the rail and launched himself down towards the firebender. Yuan barely had time to react, but he did his best to prevent himself from getting hurt. He quickly fell to the ground, holding his legs up in the air. His attempt had worked. The Masked Man had landed right on his feet just when Yuan rolled backwards, sending the man into the wall behind them.<p>

He hit the wall with a grunt, falling onto some metal trashcans and letting out an audible grunt as he fell onto them.

Yuan smiled as he began approaching the collapsed man, "Give up?," he asked, expecting a 'yes' from the masked man.

The Masked Man stood back up, ignoring the few aching bruises on his body. He realized it was going to be difficult to get close to the firebender, and he was now thinking of a way to get an upper hand on the man. He turned his head in thought, and then it hit him.

He gazed at the trash cans for only a few seconds while the wheels in his head turned. Under the mask he made a devious smile.

The man quickly spiraled, his swords clinging onto the handles of the trash cans and flinging them at the firebender. Yuan attempted to block the cans with his bending, but being made of metal they went right through the fire, smacking him first in the gut then in the face.

The impact of the trash can into his gut had unbalanced him while the one to his face brought him down with a loud grunt. His eyes were burning with anger and he gritted his teeth, growling angrily as he got up. This was enough for him. He was better than this and knew it. He had let this go on long enough and was ready to end it.

Yuan bent his head to the left, making a light cracking sound as he began cracking his knuckles. "I'm not playing around with you anymore. It's time you found your place," Yuan said in a menacing tone.

"I already found my place. Now I just escaped from it," the man smirked, taking a defensive stance.

Yuan gritted his teeth harder, firmly pressing his feet against the ground as he firmly clenched his fists. Out of nowhere, at a speed the masked man couldn't keep up with, Yuan continuously launched fire jabs.

The man barely had time to react, but he relied on his past experiences and by the time Yuan had shot the first fire jab, the man had jumped out of the way while Yuan, not paying attention that his target escaped the fire's range, was continuously launching fire at the stone wall.

Yuan hadn't been paying attention. He even thought that he was still hitting his target; just waiting to be sure he was dead before letting off. His face was full of enjoyment and his eyes were filled with a raging flame.

After a few moments of continued firing he ran out of breath. By the time he had stopped he was panting with his hands planted on his knees. He took just a few moments before bringing his head back up, expecting to see the man burned to a crisp. But he didn't. There was nothing there but a stone wall with a big black spot with smoke flowing out of it. His eyes widened in disbelief. He hadn't seen it coming.

Out of nowhere he felt a strong and sharp pain in his back as he flew across the alley, smacking into the wall with a loud grunt. He moaned in pain as he fell on his back. His whole body was now numb and he could barely lift a finger. His forehead had a long cut from the wall and part of his lower lip had been bit off.

The Masked Man dropped his swords and just stood there for several minutes before finally approaching the firebender. "Are we done here?"

Yuan had finally regained enough strength and rolled off his back and struggled to get up, only to receive a kick in the gut. "I asked you a question," the masked man exclaimed, "Are...we...done," the masked man asked sternly, arching his head down at the man.

Yuan spit out some blood that had been released from his lip when his face slammed into the wall, "You won't stop me so easily. You may have defeated me, but I know where she lives."

Yuan reached down and grabbed Yuan by the collar, picking him up and slamming him into the wall, staring at him with his blue fear-bringing mask, "Don't you dare make threats against her! Haven't you done enough harm? I've been watching her every night since Aang died. She was having nightmares, yes, but when she met you...those nightmares got worse and she began screaming in her sleep. I will not allow you to hurt her more," he said menacingly, anger being the only emotion coming from his tone.

Yuan smirked, "You can't deny the fact that she needs someone else in this life," Yuan began, using his lip to wipe some of the blood off his mouth, "Haven't you ever head that love is only transformed?"

The masked man growled angrily, "Maybe so, but I know it wasn't transformed into you!"

Yuan spat some more blood out of his mouth, "She doesn't know that, and you can't tell her what to believe and what not to believe."

The masked man brought Yuan from off the wall and shoved him away, causing him to stumble back into the wall that held the fire escape. Yuan, too weak to stand, fell back to his knees. He brought his head up to look at the Masked Man with his bloody lip and weak, yet anger filled eyes.

The Masked Man approached his swords and picked them back up. He approached the beams that supported the fire escape and hooked his swords into the main beams.

Yuan watching as the man did this and he looked up at the man with a confused face, "What-what are you...doing?"

The man took his attention off the beams and looked down at the weak and defenseless man, "I'm making sure you can never hurt another woman again," he said before pulling his swords, straining as he tried to break the beams.

Yuan just watched, realizing the man was going to attempt to end him. He looked up with pleading eyes, "No, no please! I-I-I promise I won't go near her ever again! I-I won't go near any woman again. I swear on my life," he pleaded before adding, "I swear on Aang's life I won't," he said, hoping this would change the man's mind.

The man just looked at Yuan, "Tell him that when you get to the other side," he said bitterly as he pulled as hard as he could. Within moments the beams could hold no more and they broke off, causing the man to stumble back.

Now all Yuan heard was the sound of wood gently cracking. The fire escape couldn't keep itself attached to the walls without the beams to support it. He stared at the man one last time, "Please, spare me," he pleaded.

The man shook his head, "Some men don't deserve to live. You are one of them."

The firebender now looked up at the fire escape that was slowly losing support and collapsing. He already saw the wood losing its strength, cracking as the nails fell out. Yuan's life flashed before his eyes as the wood finally gave way and came collapsing down. He tried crawling away but it was too late. The wood collapsed and crashed down on top him. If the sharp wood didn't kill him, then surely the pressure would.

The Masked Man just watched, but you couldn't see what he was feeling. He felt guilty, but at the same time he felt like he had done the right thing. There was a weird feeling in his stomach, like he was going to throw up. He realized this was his guilt; the guilt of killing a man. But, at the same time, he felt good. Because of him many women would keep their lives and not have to worry about the serial killer known as _The Firebird_.

The Masked Man decided the time was now; he finally realized who he really was. He reached behind his head and untied the mask. He let it fall to the ground as he revealed his face. His skin was tan and he seemed to have brown eyes. He grasped the cloth that covered the remainder of his head and revealed his coal-black hair. He seemed to be a teenager, around sixteen.

"Hey, you," A voice the man recognized too well called out.

The man turned his attention to the front of the alley to see a man and noticed a detail that stood out more than anything – a scar on his left eye.

The man took no time to flee. He couldn't let anyone discover who he was, nor did he want anyone to discover who he was. He ran to the back of the alley, stabbing the bottoms of his swords into the back wall of the alley and using them to climb up. The man had obviously done this before seeing as he was able to continuously climb with little to no trouble.

* * *

><p>Zuko had finally found out where Yuan and this 'masked man' had been fighting. By the time he got there it seemed the fight was already over. The first thing that caught his attention was the debris from the collapsed fire escape on the right wall of the alley. After he took note of that he noticed a man standing just a few feet away from the debris.<p>

"Hey, you," he called out. The man he called hadn't been wearing a mask like Katara said one of them would be. He had never seen Yuan but considering how the man was holding hook swords he made the conclusion that the man must be a non-bender and may have taken his mask off.

As soon he called out to the man he had turned to look at the Fire Lord. Zuko had noticed something familiar about the man as he studied him but couldn't put his finger on it. By the time Zuko took an anxious step forward, the man was sprinting towards the back wall and using his swords to climb up it.

Zuko held out a desperate hand, "Wait, I just want to talk," he assured truthfully.

The man seemed to have either not heard him or just completely ignored the Fire Lord as he continued to climb. Zuko was tempted to chase after the man before a thought came to mind. _If that was the masked man, then Yuan must be_, he turned to the debris and before he thought any further he was rushing towards it.

Unknowingly to him, he happened to stomp and shatter the Blue Spirit mask that the man had been wearing just minutes ago.

Once he reached the debris he began searching through it. He moved many of the shattered barks of wood out of the way before he noticed a red liquid on one of them. He carefully inspected it and it only took him a moment to realize it was blood.

He strained softly as he pushed away a large bark of wood and there he was – Yuan. He knelt down and Zuko could already tell that Yuan was dead. His face was covered in bruises and a few scratches that were barely bleeding. Zuko couldn't bring himself to move away the rest of the debris. He couldn't even imagine what condition the rest of Yuan's body would be in. Just this sight was putting his stomach in a knot.

He stood back up and gazed down at the deceased firebender. He couldn't think of anything to say so he just backed out of the alley and began heading back to the house. On his way he told one of the local policemen about the accident and they assured the Fire Lord they would investigate it.

* * *

><p>Zuko opened the front door of the house where everyone brought their heads up to see him. Zuko figured Sokka had told them about what happened to Katara and were expecting him to tell them what he found out. He could tell by the look in their eyes that was exactly what they were waiting for.<p>

He gently closed the door and took a deep breath, exhaling it softly, "Yuan is dead. I found his body under a collapsed wooden fire escape in an alley. He either died from the wood puncturing his body or from the pressure," Zuko explained, biting his lips softly.

Hakoda stood up from his chair and walked over to the Fire Lord, "And what of this 'Masked Man' Katara mentioned," the Water Chief asked, his voice stern and serious. He seemed to be angry that someone had betrayed his daughter's trust, but what father wouldn't be? Zuko expected nothing less from the chief.

"He got away. From the looks of it he seemed to be the one who ended Yuan," Zuko shrugged before continuing, "From what I know he seemed to be the one who came to Katara's aid."

Hakoda turned away in thought, grasping his chin and gently stroking his short beard, "Do you think we should go after him, Fire Lord Zuko?"

"I'm not sure if we should go after him. Whether he killed Yuan or not, he made sure Katara wasn't the one killed. I know I should be helping restore peace to the world, but he saved your daughter, and if it were mine I would think of it as a noble deed that this man did," Zuko explained, biting his lip as if the chief may not understand his decision.

Zuko's eyes searched around the room and everyone just seemed to be staring at the two with worried faces; most likely worried for Katara. Sokka, on the other hand, was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes glaring at the floor. Zuko couldn't made out much but Sokka was definitely mad about Katara's recent situation.

The chief turned back to Zuko with a light smile, "You are right. There is no reason why we can't just let this slip," Hakoda stated, "Besides, we still have to focus on Nianzu. Have your trackers sent you any new information?"

Zuko nodded in disappointment, "No, they haven't even seen his airship at all in the past month or so. Some of my search parties have been complaining that this is a hopeless search," Zuko said, voice becoming more serious and determined, "but I will not let this search die, sir. I will not end this search until Nianzu is either in custody or dead," he assured.

"You better not," A woman's voice cut in. Everyone turned to the passage that led to the hallway to see Katara leaning against the frame of the walkway.

She seemed angry but serious at the same time. Her eyes were ice blue, rather than their normal sparkle blue, and just looking into them made one shudder. Katara rarely displayed those icy blue eyes. In fact, Zuko was the only one in the gang who had actually seen them up close, or at all as a matter of fact. Even now they were as intimidating as ever. Zuko still couldn't forget the time she looked into him with those eyes when she had been threatening to end him if it even appeared to her that he was going hurt Aang.

"I won't," Zuko assured, "He was my friend, too, Katara. I'm not going to let Nianzu get away with his murder."

Katara pushed herself off the frame and walked over to Zuko, "Good," she began with a harsh tone, "because by the time Aang's birthday comes around, if he isn't in dead or in jail, I'm going after him myself. And believe me, when I find him..." she took a pause, making sure her anger didn't get out of hand, "there's going to be one less airbender in this world," she finished in a venomous tone before turning back around and storming off.

Everyone's eyes followed her until she disappeared in the hallway. The next thing they heard was her door slamming closed and then there was a long, awkward silence.

Hakoda, above everything else, had a hard time believing that was his daughter that had just stormed through the room. He had never seen her like that; so full of anger and threats. It was like she wasn't even his daughter. Hakoda was tempted to go and talk to her but he felt it best that he didn't.

Zuko, just like the last time, was completely speechless. He couldn't think of anything to say. The only thing he could think of was seeing Katara's icy blue eyes. He could stare into them a million times and he knew he'd never get used to them. They filled you with fear and worry and an emotion that was too hard to describe.

They all just stayed silent, thinking about what Katara had just said. Excluding Zuko, none of them had ever heard her use such a tone. Her threat was so serious that there was no doubt she was bluffing.

The silence was very awkward but soon enough the silence was broken when Toph entered the home, "Hey, guys," she said happily before noticing everybody seemed to look like they were in trouble, "What's going on," she asked curiously.

Sokka waved his hand in a sense to brush the previous event away, "Nothing," he answered simply.

Toph crossed her arms and frowned at being left out, "Even I don't need to sense if you're lying. So what's going on," she repeated, this time demanding an answer.

Mai brought her head up, "Trust me when I say that you don't want to know," she said, hoping that would be enough.

Toph shrugged it off. If it was important she'd find out soon enough, but there was something she needed to tell them, "Well, I just wanted to let you guys know that after Aang's birthday, me and my parents are heading back to Gaoling."

Everyone seemed to put all their attention on the blind earthbender, "Why are you leaving," Suki asked.

"My parents have this meeting with some governors and they've already been delaying it for the last month," Toph explained with a shrug, "It's time I headed back home."

Everyone then decided to tell Toph what had happened with Katara and Yuan, even the previous event, deciding it wasn't right to keep her in the dark. Toph didn't believe it either. She knew Katara was tough but she didn't think she was that tough.

After that, they all just went on with their daily routine, but the previous events didn't shake their minds. Suki, Mai, and Hakoda started cooking dinner while Toph, Zuko, and Sokka played a game of cards. Nobody knew what Katara was doing right now, but they almost didn't want to.

* * *

><p>Nianzu and his friends were just given their lunch, but instead of it being fed to them, the guards had loosened the ropes enough let them feed themselves. They were each given a bowl of rice, two ash bananas, and a cup of barely-drinkable water.<p>

Nianzu could tell something was up. The only time Tomark showed kindness towards them was right before he was going to torture them. Varun and Shin, on the other hand, seemed to not take the same thing into consideration seeing as they ate their food like wild hog-monkeys. It was Lu Ten who didn't even touch his food. He had a look in his eye; a look he normally only had when he was thinking something out. Nianzu decided not to disturb the firebender because whatever he was thinking out seemed to be better than just giving in to Tomark's tormenting.

Only a few minutes later, the metal door to their room opened and Tomark walked into the room; the same cruel and disturbing smile and eyes of fulfillment.

"Good afternoon, prisoners," he began, as he always did, "I'm sure you are probably aware that we have reached our destination. And I am happy to inform you that you may know of this village," he said, turning his gaze to Nianzu and Varun, "The village's name is Kisha," he finished with a tormenting tone.

Nianzu's eyes widened and he instantly turned to Tomark, attempting to tackle the spirit but refrained from doing so thanks to the ropes, "What do you want with our home?," Nianzu demanded loudly, eyes full of anger and teeth gritting.

Tomark made a confused face, "What? Are you saying you that wouldn't want to die with all your friends and family? I thought I might just let upfor once and allow you to die with your fellow humans."

Nianzu growled angrily, "I'd rather rot in jail than watch my home be destroyed," he spat.

"Pity," Tomark shrugged, returning to his normal facial expression, "but I'm afraid you have no choice. Just killing you would be too…" he paused as if looking for the right word, "humane," he finished.

"How would you feel if all your troops were killed right in front of you," Varun asked, demanding an answer.

Tomark shrugged, "It would not matter. With just the raise of a hand I can turn any life form into a Manarki. I could turn you and your friends into Manarki right now and you will have no control over it. You will lose all of your memories, all of your free will, all of your emotions. You will be…a Shadow," Tomark explained.

Shin furrowed his brows in confusion, "A Shadow? I thought you were called Manarki," he questioned quizzically.

Tomark approached Shin's bed and held his hands behind his back, "Yes, a Shadow. My brothers and I are the meanings of shadows. The light is unable to touch us, we are a part of you, and, above all, we are darkness. The Manarki are Shadows – only able to see the darkness, able to control you mind and body just like a shadow casts off your body and follows your every movement. Don't you understand, simpleton, we are the definition of Shadows," Tomark explained.

The four benders just sat there, taking in what Tomark had just told them. It had made perfect sense. Now the only thing they wanted to know was how to kill these 'shadows'. Clearly they could withstand sunlight. In stories, a shadow spirit had always been destroyed by light.

Tomark smiled with a sense of fulfillment, "I will return shortly, after I capture your home," he told them, already heading out the door when Nianzu called his name. He turned to the airbender, irritation in his eyes. He didn't want to spend anymore time with these lesser life forms.

"If you've been able to control our minds and bodies all this time, why didn't you do it when you made us prisoners?," the airbender asked quizzically, "Why didn't you just kill us?"

Tomark let out a laugh, "Nianzu, you are so very blind," he stated, approaching the airbender and arching his head towards his, "You have yet to realize I've been messing with your mind since you were but a child!"

"What," Nianzu cried out in disbelief, "What are you talking about? It was only a few months ago that you began messing with my mind," he stated.

Tomark chuckled, "You incompetent fool. You think only now my plan has been set into motion? I've been using you ever since you were a boy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I apologize for getting this chapter in a day late. I had some problems with my computer and I had schoolwork over the weekend. But I hope this chapter was worth the wait. <strong>

**So I can stay on schedule, I hope to update Wednesdays from now on. I'm hoping this doesn't affect any of your daily reading schedules or whatever you may have. **

**I'm hoping you really enjoyed this chapter because I had a fun time writing it. Please read and review and I should see you guys next Wednesday. **


	32. The Return of Hope

**Disclaimer: I do now own Avatar**

**Warning: Long Chapter! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness…<em>

The Masked Man and Yuan begin their face-off.  
>Sokka reveals his thoughts on Aang and Katara's relationship.<br>Tomark gets ready for his assault on Kisha.  
>The Masked Man ends Yuan by making a fire escape collapse on top of him.<br>The Masked Man finally learns who he is and unveils his mask.  
>Zuko finds Yuan's body under the debris from the fire escape and takes the information back to Hakoda.<br>Katara tells Zuko that if Nianzu isn't in jail or dead by Aang's birthday she will personally hunt him down and end him.  
>Tomark explains to Nianzu and his friends how the Manarki are simply Shadows.<br>Tomark reveals to Nianzu that he has been used since he was a boy.

* * *

><p><em>And Now…<br>_**Chapter 31:  
><strong>**The Return of Hope**

In the Spirit World, there are many locations distinctively formed to comfort any form of spirit; rather they were once a physical life form or a spirit formed to maintain a specific part of the universe. Once, the Moon and Ocean Spirits lived in a part of the mystical world that was surrounded by water. When their energies interacted with the Spirit World, the demonstration being performed there was becoming reality in the Physical World.

In the far reaches of the Spirit World there was a large hexagonal courtyard surrounded by statues of Airbending Monks. For the past few decades, deceased airbenders gathered here to meditate and find peace within them, but it was now abandoned. No one knows why, but for some reason all of the Monks went into hiding not long ago. Right now, there was but one Monk left.

He wore a traditional Air Nomad Robe with a beaded necklace attached to a wooden pendant with the elemental symbol for airbending carved into it. He had light blue tattoos running from his forehead over his bald head, down his back, down through his arms to his hands and down his legs to his feet.

He had his fists pressing against one another as he sat with his legs crossed, his eyes closed and face full of concentration. He breathed in through the nose and exhaled through the mouth. It was an exercise he made a habit of doing since he had learned it.

This monk was the only airbender who hadn't gone into hiding with the rest. He had only recently been brought into the Spirit World after being fatally wounded. He had not arrived in the Spirit World in time to join his fellow monks. He had searched for days, but in the Spirit World time progresses faster than in the Physical World. What felt like a few days, had really been a few weeks. He had found this courtyard only a couple days ago and now he waited for his fellow monks to return.

Avatar Aang – the most loved Avatar to ever live, the Avatar who sacrificed his life for the one he loved, the Avatar who ended one of the world's longest conflicts, the Avatar who brought hope to everyone he met. Now, he was just like the rest of his previous carnations: dead. He tried multiple times to get into contact with his waterbending sole mate. All attempts had failed. He desperately searched for Roku to seek help, but never succeeded.

Koh wasn't of much help either. The only information he gave the monk was that he needed to search deep. That was what he was doing now in one of the deepest parts of the Spirit World, where many Air Nomad monks were said to gather. After he found this place, he felt an energy that felt so full of life. That was the only way he could describe the energy.

But, deep inside him, he felt a connection to the Physical World. But it was unlike that of which he would normally feel when he visited this majestic world. He felt like he was connected to something, like a rope wrapped around his waist and the end of it wrapped around an unmovable object.

Out of nowhere, he heard a breeze of air flowing near him. He opened his right eye and looked around. Seeing nothing, he returned to his meditation. Soon enough, he heard it again. But this time he also felt it. He opened both eyes and gazed left and right, searching for the source of the wind. Still nothing. He shrugged and let it go, once again returning to his meditation.

Only moments later had it happened again and Aang was officially brought out of his meditation, an irritated look on his face as he planted his hands on his knees and turned his head in every direction he could. There was still nothing there. Aang took one more look before returning to his meditation.

The blowing wind returned again, but this time with the sound of flapping wings. Aang growled softly as he finally left his meditation and stood up, searching more extensively for the source. He looked up and saw a black figure. It was like a bird of some kind. As it flew closer, Aang recognized what it was. Actually, he recognized _who _it was. It was Wan Shi Tong - the Spirit who created the largest library ever imaginable. Aang's face filled with fear as he came to the conclusion that Wan Shi Tong must have found out he was in the Spirit World and was coming to get his revenge on the Avatar for stealing the information about the eclipse a few years ago.

Aang took no time to begin running away. He only wished he could bend in the Spirit World. That way he could outrun the owl-like spirit. The spirit was obviously faster than him, especially when flying. Aang had the advantage in the library with all the shelves of books to run around. But now there were no obstacles. He flapped his wings harder, closing in on the airbender.

Aang glanced behind him and found there was no sight of Wan Shi Tong. He turned back to see nothing but black. He smacked into Wan Shi Tong's chest and fell flat on his back with a grunt. He looked up at the spirit, stuttering in fear as he began using his hands to crawl.

Wan Shi Tong slowly followed the boy, "Finally I have found you."

"What do you want from me?," Aang demanded, his voice quivering in fear.

Wan Shi Tong arched his head forward so that his beak was just inches away from Aang's head, "You!"

* * *

><p>"You incompetent fool," Tomark began, head arched forward, "You think only now my plan has been set into motion? I've been using you ever since you were a boy!"<p>

"What are you talking about?," Nianzu demanded, his voice full of disbelief.

Tomark's arched head returned to its natural position so that he was now standing up straight, his arms behind his back.

"You see, Nianzu, in order for my plan to come into action, I had to change some aspects of your life," Tomark began, taking a seat in a wooden chair just a few feet away, his hands resting in his lap.

"So, when your mind had developed enough to store memories, I had to be sure you went on onto the path that would lead you to me. Whilst memories were being stored in your mind, I used my energy to intersect with them, causing them to be destroyed and replaced with memories made from my version of mental images of your life. Whilst your parents trained you in airbending using scrolls and books saved from the Air Nomads, my version of them became yours. You saw loving and caring parents who were astonished with your gift of bending, but what I saw was the complete opposite," Tomark finally finished.

Nianzu's body shifted backwards, his face full of shock and disbelief. What he had been told was life changing. He looked back at his past; from when he was but a boy to who he was now.

Memories, which were really lies, filled his mind as he began feeling an emotion he hadn't felt in forever: love. Water began to drip out of his eyes as his face began shaking. He let gravity control his body as his knees now planted into the bed, his arms hanging from his sides and head hanging down so that it barely touched his chest.

A tear hit the sheets of the bed and soaked into the fabric.

Varun gazed at Nianzu before jerking his head over at Tomark, "You changed his life just for your selfish need of being free? I know you are spirits, but that is just…inhumane," Varun said, ending his words with a soft voice.

Lu Ten now decided to speak. Clearly, Varun and Nianzu were going through things even he couldn't understand. "You may have planned all of this, but I know you were just lucky when Nianzu's great grandfather escaped the Air Nomad Genocide."

Tomark smiled confidently, "Lu Ten, this may sound interesting to you. You see, my plan was formed millions of years ago, but it took millions more to put it into action. I needed a way to begin my plan without bringing attention to my creators, the Sunachi. So I waited for a relationship that would destroy history's intended course," Tomark began, "The relationship between Fire Lord Sozin and Avatar Roku."

Shin furrowed his brows in curiosity, "Wait, you messed with Avatar Roku's mind, didn't you? Just like you did Nianzu," Shin guessed, considering the theory to seem fairly likely.

Tomark made a surprised look in his eyes as he turned to Shin, "Well, it seems you are not as dumb as you see. Actually, your theory is close to the truth. But, instead of Roku, I corrupted Fire Lord Sozin's mind - the leader of a great and powerful nation with an army to follow his every command. No matter how destructive or life-threatening. I made him decide to start the war," Tomark explained.

Nianzu had finally come out of his hurt feelings and was shocked at how persuasive Tomark's mind-corruption abilities were.

"I seemed to have lost control when he helped the Avatar during the eruption of the volcano, but I succeeded nonetheless. Once the comet arrived, I had intended on killing the Avatar along with his people; with the exception of one airbender," Tomark continued before turning to Nianzu, "That airbender was your great grandfather." He finished.

"You knew I was going to be born," Nianzu questioned.

"No, not necessarily. I had thought the Avatar dead, as well. I waited for decades for another airbender to be born. And soon enough, you arrived. When I discovered the Avatar was alive, I made some," Tomark paused, searching for the right word, "modifications to my plan. I realized that with the Avatar alive he would sooner or later end the war," Tomark explained. He was fulfilled with the looks of surprise he was giving the benders. They knew nothing about this until now.

"That was when you began your search for information on spirits. I knew I had to be sure that he was killed. I watched as that Fire Nation Princess shot him, then when that waterbender of his revived him I was filled with anger. I then hoped the Fire Lord would kill him. Again, no success. But then, I realized something. If the Avatar knew you were an airbender, he wouldn't fight you. After that, you seemed to do things on your own after you dreamed of us," Tomark finally finished.

Lu Ten's face was filled with horror as he had just been told the real reason war plagued the world for a century. It was a piece of information he wished he hadn't known, and that was rare. Every piece of information astounded him. But this one just completely horrified him.

Tomark sat up from the chair, placing his hands behind his back and heading towards the door. Before he left the room, he eyed Nianzu, "This must be very sad. Finally learning your true past only to die in just a matter of minutes," Tomark stated before heading out. "Take them to the bridges. Make them watch," Tomark ordered the guards as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>The First Day of the Eighth Month, 103 ASC<em>

_Today is the day. Aang is sixteen. Three, well now four, years we have waited for this. It's just ripping my heart out that he isn't here to enjoy this day. He had promised to propose today, but now he'll never get the chance...all thanks to Nianzu and his three companions. I told Zuko and everyone else that if Nianzu wasn't dead or captured by today that I would go after him and finish him. But now...for some reason I don't know...I don't want to. Something seems to be keeping me from doing so. I wish I knew, but I'm beginning to think it's Aang. I haven't seen his spirit in almost a month. Maybe he's trying to help me through this. Since Yuan was killed, my nightmares have subsided and now I'm actually having real dreams. Happy dreams, even. Last night, I dreamed of something I haven't dreamed of in months. I dreamed of Aang and I, but in this dream we had three kids – a waterbending son, a non-bending daughter, and an airbending son. We were married and living at the Southern Air Temple. Even Appa had kids! It was a dream I will never forget. The last thing I remember from the dream was Aang saying to me, "I will never leave you. Even in death my love for you will never end." Those words...they filled me with happiness and love, but also sorrow. I woke, crying softly over his loss. But, I realize that today is not the day to mourn his loss. Today is the day I should be celebrating his birth. He may have come into this world generations before me, but does that really matter? Whether he's 116 or just 16, he will always be the love of my life. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing..._

Katara sat the brush back in the bottle of ink and let the paper out to dry as she scooted the chair out from under the desk. She was wearing a navy blue night robe Aang had made for her just months after they got to the South Pole all those years ago. It was a beautiful night robe made of quality Fire Nation cotton. It was so comfortable and warm that every time her skin rubbed against it she felt like she was rubbing her skin against Appa's fur. Swirls to represent waves and beautifully decorated sleeves that almost looked like air currents were found all over.

She headed for the bathroom, untying the fabric belt and shrugging the robe off her shoulders to let it drop to the floor; revealing her under-wrappings. She closed the door as she pumped hot water into the tub. She walked over to the mirror and took the beads out of her bun and undid her hair-loopies, letting all of her silky brown hair fall down to her waist. She shook her head as her hair followed her movements. She put her hands behind her head, untying the strap that held her necklace to her neck. She gently paced it on the counter-top.

Once the tub was filled with water she finished undressing and stepped in, laying down in the tub with the water just below her chin and her hair moving softly in the water. She breathed a sigh of relaxation.

She closed her eyes and let her train of thought take the lead. She slipped further down so that her mouth was under the water and she breathed through her nose.

She relaxed in the water for what seemed like hours before a loud knocked came to the door, "Hey, Katara, are you in there," Sokka asked from the other side of the door.

Katara brought her head out of the water and groaned irritably, "Yes, Sokka. I'm in here. Now would you mind?," Katara said irritably, wanting to be left to enjoy her soaking alone.

"Well, when your done we're heading for the Dragon," Sokka informed her, referring to the Jasmine Dragon, "Make sure you put on something nice."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like I'm going to wear some ripped up clothes to Iroh's restaurant on Aang's birthday," she barked irritably.

Sokka growled. "Why are you always like this?," he asked as he left the door.

Katara smiled, knowing that she was alone again, and slipping back down into the water. After a while of relaxing she washed her hair and bathed, then stepped out of the tub, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body, following another towel to dry her hair. After she dried off she put her under-wrappings and bathrobe on. It was almost the same as her night robe, but made from a lighter cotton. She took the towel from her head, letting damp hair fall down to her waist.

Before doing anything else, she grabbed her necklace and tied it back around her neck. Then she grabbed a brush and began running it through her hair, being careful not to yank any knots. In the mirror she could almost see Aang doing this instead of her. He usually helped her with her hair when she woke up or got done taking a bath. He was always careful with the knots in her hair, not daring to let any of it be pulled out. She did the same, holding a bunch of hair in her hands as she brushed it. Once she was done, she grabbed some of her hair and rolled it up in a bun, placing the beads in the middle of it to keep it up. She then grabbed a few strands of hair from it and attached it to the base of her hair. Once she was done with her hair she headed back to her room to get dressed.

She searched through her closet for the perfect dress to wear until she stumbled across two of them that posed much significance to her. Her blue dress she had worn on her first date with Aang. It was either that or her green Earth Kingdom robe.

She placed a hand on her chin in thought, debating over which one was more suitable for today. The green Robe she wore when her and Aang shared their first real kiss, or the blue dress she wore during their first date. It was a tough decision, but she finally ended up choosing the green robe.

She threw her bathrobe over to the bed and put on her green robe, putting on the green dress-shoes and placing the flower in her hair. She was about to head out when she realized something resting against the wall in the corner: Aang's staff. It had just been there resting against the wall for the last three months. She thought about it for a few moments before retrieving it and heading out the door into the living room.

Everyone was waiting for her; even Iroh. They were all wearing their Earth Kingdom robes, all except Zuko and Mai who were wearing their Royal Robes and Hakoda who was wearing a navy blue robe that that was much similar to Sokka's. He often only wore it at meetings.

"Ready to go, Katara?," her father asked, motioning towards the door.

Katara nodded with a soft smile and they all started heading out the door to the Jasmine Dragon.

* * *

><p>"What do you want from me?," Aang demanded, his voice quivering in fear of encountering the spiritual owl again.<p>

Wan Shi Tong arched his head forward so that his beak was just inches away from Aang's head, staring into the airbender's eyes menacingly "You!"

Aang continued to crawl back, hoping to get back on his feet. But Wan Shi Tong expected this and kept on him.

Aang held out a hand, "Wait, wait! I'm sorry me and my friends took information from your library! We just wanted to finally end the war. But, look on the bright side, our plan failed," Aang explained, hoping this would change the spirit's mind.

Wan Shi Tong stretched one of his wings out and wrapped it around Aang's waist, picking him up into the air. Aang struggled to break free from the huge owl's grasp but he wasn't strong enough. Wan Shi Tong tightened his grip as Aang began squirming out of his wing. He brought him towards his face and looked into his eyes.

"That is not why I am here, Avatar Aang. I no longer hold a grudge against you for doing that, considering how you used the ancient art of energybending to end the war," Wan Shi Tong explained.

Aang then became unafraid, "Wait, so you're not...mad that we took your information?," he asked, trying to concur what the owl was trying to tell him.

Wan Shi Tong nodded softly, "At first, I was. But when you used energybending to defeat Fire Lord Ozai, I deemed you worthy of my intelligence."

Aang furrowed his brows in confusion, "Then...why did you come after me?"

"My masters sent me to retrieve you," Wan Shi Tong answered simply and calmly.

Aang continued with his confused facial expression as Wan Shi Tong released his grip, "_You _have masters?"

Wan Shi Tong nodded, "We all have masters, except for my masters, the Sunachi," the owl stated.

_Sunachi...where have I heard the name before,_ Aang asked himself. "What do they want with me?," Aang asked curiously.

Wan Shi Tong opened his hand so that now Aang stood on his palm, "They have been searching for you for quite a while. When they learned of your location they sent me to retrieve you," the large owl stated.

That wasn't enough for Aang. If these masters of Wan Shi Tong really wanted him, they must have a good reason. "But, why?"

Wan Shi Tong looked off into the distance, "You are the only one who can save the world. An evil far greater than any other evil has finally risen, and even the Sunachi are powerless to stop it," Wan Shi Tong turned back to Aang, "That is where you come in."

Aang tilted his head in confusion, looking away. This was making no sense to him. He was dead. How could he possibly help these masters? After a few minutes he came to a decision. He turned back to the spirit with serious eyes and stood proudly, "What do they want me to do?"

* * *

><p>Wan Shi Tong entered the palace that served as the heart of the Spirit World. This was where the Sunachi lived. This was where these ancient spirits watched over and controlled the world. Aang never thought he'd be in the presence of such spirits. As Wan Shi Tong carried the Avatar through the palace, Aang noticed that this palace was highly identical to that of Wan Shi Tong's Library. Though some aspects of the palace weren't identical. The palace didn't have shelves full of books nor did it have stuffed heads attached to the pillars.<p>

While Aang took note of these similarities and differences, he didn't realize he was approaching four huge thrones. Once Aang became aware of where he was, he turned to the thrones and he instantly remembered where he heard the name 'Sunachi.' On the thrones were four old men, around eighty. But they were huge, each about fifty feet tall. They sat in the order of the Avatar Cycle: Air, Water, Earth, then Fire. Aang could feel much energy coming from these spirits as Wan Shi Tong set him down on the floor and he bowed to his masters.

"Sunachi, I have done as you have requested," Wan Shi Tong said respectively, his head facing to the floor.

"Good," they said in unison. They turned to Aang, "Avatar Aang, do you remember us?"

Aang searched to where he remembered their names and found himself back in a dream of him in the Dragon Bone Catacombs. He saw a book that displayed a picture of the Sunachi and he came out of the dream and nodded, "Yes, you told me that Nianzu was going to be my last enemy," Aang began before breaking eye contact, "I can see where you got your suspicions," he finished, referring to how he was now dead.

The Sunachi nodded, "Yes, but were were not referring to Nianzu _or _your death," they began, "We were referring to a group of spirits known as 'The Manarki,'" they stated.

_The Manarki_. That was another name Aang knew he heard from somewhere. He searched through his memories but only one came to mind. He had been facing Nianzu for the second time when he had accused Nianzu of being in control of the Sunachi, but Nianzu has stated that they were the Manarki rather than the Sunachi.

Aang's eyes widened, "Wait, when I had faced Nianzu, something told me he was in control of you. Is that true?," Aang asked.

The Sunachi all nodded in disappointment, "Yes. The Manarki had taken control of our spirits and used them to control Nianzu and his friends. That is why your airbending brethren went into hiding. The Manarki's dark energy disturbed their spirits and they felt no other choice than to go into hiding," they explained.

"So, where are they now?," Aang asked, hoping to get an answer.

"For now, we cannot tell you. Not until you help us," they stated before adding, "Nonnegotiable."

Aang sighed in disappointment, then gave in to their commands. "What are the Manarki?"

The Sunachi all cast a smile of appreciation for the young Avatar's help, "The Manarki are ancient. Many millions of years ago, when your world was nothing more than a never-ending forest, we had begun creating forms of life to fill your world with a life that would learn and develop itself. We used gems that would channel our energy into creating life, much like it did spirits. But, unfortunately, one gem was filled with evil and darkness. Unknown to us, it was the same gem used to create the Manarki. They struck fear and torture into the Spirit World, draining it of its energy. Finally, we were able to combine our energies and found the only thing that could weaken them: the glow. The glow which we use to control every aspect of the world. The glow which empowers each Avatar and allows them to use the experience and wisdom of Avatars before them," the Sunachi explained, "For the last century or so, the Manarki have been planning to escape. We know not what they did, only that they influenced the airbender you know as Nianzu," they finished.

Aang thought about what he had just been told, looking down to the floor. What he realized was the he had not yet been told what they wanted him to do. He brought his head back up and looking them in the eyes, "What is it you want me to do, though?"

"We need you to kill them. Your world is in grave danger, Avatar Aang. If these creatures are not destroyed, then they will continue to torture your world until it is their own," they answered, as if sending Aang on a mission.

Aang was struck by their first words. He had been told to kill them. If they were such powerful spirits, wouldn't they know that he didn't kill people?

"Sunachi, I don't kill people. Let alone any living thing," Aang responded with an unbreakable tone.

The Sunachi shook their heads, "Avatar Aang, these creatures are not living things, These creatures are like shadows. They influence you to do things. They do not breathe, they have no heart, nor do they have any kind of bodily functions. They are what you humans know as Shadows. To you, a shadow casts off your body as a reaction to the Sun's light. But, the real Shadows, control your mind and your body. They influence you to do things you wouldn't normally do. They use an energy that is almost impossible to reflect. These things...are not alive," they finished with a serious tone.

Aang shook his head, "If they can be killed, then technically they are living," Aang stated, unwilling to give in to the Sunachi's demand.

Now the Sunachi felt there was only one way for the Avatar to do as they commanded. They had to reveal the only part of the Manarki's plan they truly knew of.

"Avatar Aang, the Manarki destroyed your home. They killed all of the airbenders. They influenced Fire Lord Sozin's mind to start the war and destroy the Air Nomads," they told Aang, hoping this would change his mind.

Aang's eyes widened in shock, "What?"

The Sunachi nodded and turned to Wan Shi Tong, "Wan Shi Tong, have you retrieved the relics?," they asked.

Wan Shi Tong nodded, moving his wing out in front of Aang. Once it was out of the way, four objects were placed in front of Aang. Two of them he had seen before. One was his necklace, and the other was Hakoda's necklace. One of them he hadn't seen before, but he knew what it was. It was the Fire Relic that belonged to Fire Lord Mako and was stolen by Nianzu a few months ago. The one next to it, he had never seen before either, but he figured it had to be the Earth Relic.

He looked up to the Sunachi, "Why are you showing me these?," he asked, almost expecting an answer.

The Sunachi each held out a hand, "Watch what happens when our energy interacts with the relics," they told him. Just then, a white glowing ball of energy appeared in each of their palms and shot at the relics. Aang stepped back in a force of habit while the energy shot into the relics. They began glowing the same colors of the gems inside them.

After a few seconds, they stopped glowing and the Sunachi looked back at Aang as Wan Shi Tong placed a black-purplish gem above the relics. "Now, watch how our energies interact with the gem used to create the Manarki."

After that, the Sunachi did the same thing, except this time the relics glowed a blackish-purple and Aang began feeling angry for some reason. He didn't know why but he felt like he wanted to scream in anger. The Sunachi noticed the restraint on his face and ceased to release their energy. The relics and gem stopped glowing and Aang's face loosened, letting out a soft sight

The Sunachi put their arms back on the arm rests of their thrones, "You see, Avatar Aang? The Manarki have the ability to make anyone angry. They are what made you angry against your waterbending friend. They are why you had that fight with her. They are why you were angry against the Southern Water Chief," they explained. "Aang, if you do not destroy these creatures...there will no longer be a world to protect."

Aang sighed in defeat, "If I do this...you have to promise me one thing," Aang told them, looking up at them to see them nod at his request, "You need to promise that these things are not truly alive."

The Sunachi nodded, "They are not alive whatsoever. They are simply physical forms of Shadows," they stated.

Aang accepted their answer and nodded, but something still puzzled him. "Now, let me ask you something. How am I supposed to destroy them if I'm dead?"

The Sunachi each chuckled softly, "That is the thing, Avatar Aang. You are not dead. You are in a coma."

Aang now stood up with eyes wider than ever before, "What?," he shouted questionably.

"At the time of your death, we were in the control of the Manarki. We, the Sunachi, control who is the next Avatar. For, without us, there would be no Avatar. So, when you were killed by Nianzu's dagger you did die, but only for a short time. It wasn't until your funeral that your spirit reconnected to your body," they explained.

Aang fell to his knees in shock, shaking his head softly, "This makes no sense," he looked up at the Sunachi, "Roku said I was dead."

The Sunachi shook their heads, "Roku hadn't any idea about your rebirth. When you went into the Spirit World, you were cut off from you body, which prevented you from returning."

Aang made a confused expression, "But, how? How am I even in a coma if I'm buried five feet underground?"

The Sunachi smiled, "We believe you already know the answer to that."

Aang broke eye contact in thought. A few seconds later he turned back to them, "The Avatar State!," he exclaimed cheerfully.

The Sunachi nodded, "Yes. With us being out of control, the Avatar State acted as a defense mechanism to keep you alive until you were able to return to your body."

Now that Aang knew all this, he still had one more question, "When I return to my body, how is anyone going to know I'm alive?"

The Sunachi shrugged, "Only time will tell. Until then, the Avatar State will continue to keep you alive."

Aang nodded and stood up, bowing respectively to the Sunachi, "I will do as you ask."

The Sunachi nodded, "Good," they said before looking down at the relics, "We will return the relics to their rightful places. But yours and the Chief's relics will remain in our care until you fully recover from your injuries."

Aang nodded and bowed again, "Thank you, Sunachi, for giving giving me another chance to live. You don't know what it means to me or my family."

The Sunachi smiled softly, "You are the only one who can bring friends and enemies together. In fact, before you can defeat the Manarki, you must befriend four new benders. Without them, the Manarki will never be stopped," the Sunachi finished.

Aang nodded, "Who are they?"

"When it is time, they will reveal themselves to you. You will know when you meet them," they told him. Then they each held up a hand, shooting out their energy to make a pool of white glowing energy in the air next to Aang.

Aang looked at the portal and figured this was his way back to the Physical World. He turned and bowed to the Sunachi once more, then to Wan Shi Tong. Then he walked through the portal.

Aang found himself in the intersection which he watched himself sacrifice his life for the woman he loved. He examined himself to find that he was blue and a little transparent. He was still in spirit form, but as soon as he began walking towards the statue where his body was buried, he felt himself be pulled into the sky and launched back to his body; just like when he was taken back to his body in the North Pole.

He launched into the ground in front of the metal statue and entered his body, causing his tattoos to begin glowing a bright white.

* * *

><p>Nianzu was shoved out the door and fell to the ground due to loss of balance. His hands were tied behind his back and face planted on the cold metal catwalk of the airship. His friends had done the same as he did. They, too, were thrown out the door and onto the catwalks. They were each on a different catwalk to keep them separated, most likely because Tomark didn't want them trying anything to free themselves.<p>

"Get up," a dark, low voice ordered as he picked Nianzu up from the back of his collar. Once Nianzu was back on his feet he was shoved yet again. He was now on the edge of the catwalk. He looked behind him to see the guard that had led him out here, then to his friends on the other catwalks, watching him with eyes full of fear and curiosity of what they were going to be presented with.

Out of nowhere, Nianzu felt sharp claws sink into his skin as the guard grabbed his head, "Turn around and watch," the guard ordered.

The guards did the same to Nianzu's friends and they looked out onto the small village of Kisha. It was a small farming community. It was still like every other small village. It had markets and small shops for passing travelers to buy food and feed for their animal guides. There were two sections of the village. The main section of the village was the shopping district while the other part of the village contained the fields for farming.

Nianzu and Varun kept their eyes fixed on their homes. Coincidentally enough, Nianzu's home was the main crop supplier for the village. They had a large farmhouse with many assortments of farm animals. Varun's home was similar, just a smaller farmhouse and smaller fields.

Suddenly the area darkened. The four benders looked up into the sky to see Tomark and a small faction of his army flying high up in the sky, blocking the sun with their black clouds. They headed for the village, where Nianzu and the others watched as the inhabitants of the village began escaping their shops and homes and running in fear.

The Manarki changed from their black clouds and back into their normal forms, launching small blasts of energy. Nianzu watched in horror as one man was shot with a small blast of energy and flung across the shopping district and into a small outhouse.

Nianzu searched the village, hoping to see his parents fleeing. But everyone was too small to make out. He could only hope they would escape the village before they were captured or even worse, killed.

Lu Ten was horrified as he watched this. Never had he seen such violence. He had though their attack against Hakoda was the most violent thing he would see. He was wrong. This was worse. He was forced to watch as people were shot by the Manarki's energy and flung into a building, or just die on the spot.

Shin, too, was just as horrified as everyone else. All he wished he could do right now was go down there and kill those creatures. This attack on such a small village, just for the entertainment of making them watch, was just inhumane.

A few moments later, a circle of village inhabitants began forming in the center of the shopping district. Nianzu watched as two people were shoved into the circle. Nianzu figured that Tomark was either taking prisoners, or killing them one by one.

Suddenly, the guard sunk his claws into Nianzu's head as he forced the airbender to pick himself up, "Lets go. It's time you joined them," the guard said in a menacing tone.

Out of the corner of Nianzu's eye, he watched as his friends were made to do the same thing. They were then grabbed by their hands as the Manarki guards began flying them to the village. It took only a few seconds to reach the village and when they did, Tomark approached them with hands behind his back and a sense of fulfillment in his eyes.

"Well, Nianzu, it's about time you face your parents _and _your death," Tomark said, motioning the guards towards the circle of prisoners.

"Get going," the guard said, shoving Nianzu forward. Nianzu tried his hardest to keep his eyes on Tomark as he approached the circle. Nianzu had a sense of anger and hatred in his eyes as he looked back at the spirit. Nianzu soon was brought out of eyesight and was shoved to the ground. He brought his head up, and he froze.

He was presented with the two people he had been avoiding for almost ten years. His mother, Lu, with her light-black thick hair that reached to her shoulders with a strand of hair in front of her eyes and wearing a dark green and light brown hanbok. Next to her was Nianzu's father, Mako, with dark brown hair and a full beard with a green top-knot and wearing a sleeveless shirt that partially showed his chest.

Once they both saw their son, now ten years older, they both whispered, "Nianzu," in shocked disbelief.

"Mom...Dad..." he whispered.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, giving the sky a beautiful orange look to it. Katara and the rest of the gang were approaching the huge metal statue of Aang. They were each holding a panda lily which they bought from flower shop in the Upper Ring. They had been imported from a volcano somewhere in the Fire Nation, but they looked as if they came straight from Ba Sing Se.<p>

Hakoda was holding a small picnic basket and as they finally approached statue, he handed the basket to Katara, who was now sitting on her knees. She gladly accepted it and opened it. First, she took two rocks and placed them in front of the statue, then took out a small orange cloth and set it upon the rocks. After that, she reached in and took out two moon peaches and an apple, Aang's two favorite fruits. She then took out a small portrait of Aang and set it against the cloth. With that done, she took out a small holder and placed it in front of the picture. She took out two incense sticks, and turned to Zuko.

"Would you mind," she asked. Zuko nodded and placed his fingers on both of them, lighting them. Once that was done, Katara placed them in the holder. It looked exactly how Iroh had described it. A small memorial setting for their lost friend.

Katara turned her head back to Sokka, who was holding Aang's staff in his right hand. Sokka immediately got Katara's message and walked up to the statue, gently setting the staff against the metal piece of art. He then took a few steps back, rejoining his girlfriend in a comforting embrace with her head resting against his shoulder and arm sprang out across his chest and grasping his other shoulder

"Happy birthday, Aang," Katara said softly, already feeling tears seeping through her eyelids. Behind her, everyone else had water seeping through their eyes as well; even Toph and Mai. Out of nowhere, Katara started sobbing softly. She tried to stay strong but it was too hard. Her sadness for his loss came to her all at once.

Suddenly, Toph began feeling vibrations under the earth. At first, she thought is was nothing. But, soon she realized the vibrations had a pattern; a pattern she knew all too well.

Katara wiped her eyes and turned to the rest of the gang, "Could I be alone, just for a few minutes?," she asked softly, trying to draw back the tears.

Hakoda nodded, "Of course. Take as long as you need, " he told her as he placed his arm around Sokka as they began walking away. They understood her reason for wanting to be alone so the did as she asked.

Katara turned back to the setting she made up for Aang, "When I first got up this morning, I didn't think it would be this hard. But, being here now, celebrating your birthday without you, it's one of the hardest things I've ever done. You know I love you more than anything else in the world, and I know you loved me the same way. But now...I wish it didn't have to be like this. I wish we never went after Nianzu. Maybe if we didn't, we wouldn't be in this situation. It's all my fault anyway. If I stayed home like you asked me to, Nianzu would've never gotten the upper-hand. If I wasn't so angry at him for attacking my father, we wouldn't have gone after him. I just-" she stopped, looking up into the air before looking back down.

"I just miss you so much. I can't even tell if I miss you more or less than my own mother. There were so many things we were going to do; get married, have kids, live at the Southern Air Temple, watch our kids grow up become successful, and so much more than I can even think of," she said, trying to hold back the raging tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

She took a deep breath as she began using her nails to dig a small hole in the ground, "Words can't even describe how much I miss you and love you," she began. Now the hole was dug and she reached her hands behind her head, "but I'm hoping..." she continued, untying the strap that kept her necklace around her neck, "...that this will," she finished, placing the necklace into the small hole and covering it back up. "You know how much this necklace means to me, so now you know how much _you_ mean to me."

Once the hole was covered back up, she looked back at the portrait of Aang, "I will love you for eternity. No matter what, even in death, my love for you will never die," she finished, standing up as she continued to gaze at the portrait, "Happy birthday, my Airbender."

With that done, she walked back over to the gang to let her know she was done. They headed back to the statue, where Hakoda wrapped his arms around both his son and daughter, holding them both securely against him as Iroh sang a song.

Katara watched Iroh intently as he sung. Every word she heard cross her ears made perfect sense to the way she felt about Aang. Several tears ran down her cheeks, but she made no attempt to wipe them away. She felt no shame in shedding tears as she had just moments before. All the emotions she felt were to stay, and the tears should do the same.

As Iroh's song came to and end, Katara made sure she had remembered it entirety. It was beautifully written, and she wanted to retain the words for years to come.

When all was done, everyone walked by Aang's grave and wished him a 'happy birthday' before heading back for the house. Toph, however, couldn't get her mind off of the vibrations she was feeling below ground. It was bothering her so much she felt like she was going to go insane. She had to know what is was, so she decided she'd come back later.

* * *

><p>The sun finally fully set and the half-moon was now shining in the sky. There were little to no clouds moving through the sky as Toph walked through the grassy fields just outside the inner-wall of Ba Sing Se. She needed to figure out what were causing these vibrations. The pattern was driving her crazy. She could have sworn these vibrations were similar to that of a heartbeat, but she had to be sure before she left with her parents back to Gaoling.<p>

Finally she reached the statue of Aang. She knelt down onto the ground and planted her hand in the grass, hoping to get a better feel of the vibrations. Surely enough, her suspicions were confirmed. The vibrations were heartbeats, and she had a good feeling of who they belonged to.

She stood up and took a few steps back. She planted her feet firmly against the ground. She then shifted her weight forward, sending her fist diagonally into the air. As she did this, the earth moved away and Aang's casket was brought to ground level. The vibrations Toph was feeling earlier were now much stronger. She walked around the casket and opened it, knowing that Aang lie in there, apparently alive. Although she didn't see it, his eyes and tattoos had been glowing until she opened the casket. His Air Nomad robes were tore up, just as they had been during the funeral. It looked as though his injuries had healed, but Toph would have to wait and figure that out later.

She was shocked that he was alive, but right now she knew he had to get him out of there.

She reached in and picked him out of it, straining softly as she nearly had to pull him out instead, "Dang, Twinkletoes! What has Sweetness been feeding you?," she asked, knowing he wouldn't be able to answer her. Once he was out of the casket she set him down on the ground, feeling the ground again. Due to his heart rate, Toph assumed he was in some kind of coma. Toph didn't know how Aang had been surviving in that casket with no air, but she assumed it had something to do with his Avatar abilities.

After that, she closed back the casket and sent it back down under the earth. She didn't want anyone finding out he was alive. At least, not yet. Right now she knew she had to get him somewhere safe. Somewhere Nianzu wouldn't be able to find him.

The blind earthbender approached the statue and grabbed Aang's glider, knowing he'd need it when he awakened. She only wish she knew how long that would be.

She was about to pick Aang back up when she remembered something. When they had left Katara alone, Toph felt what seemed to be Katara digging something up, but more likely burying something. Toph knew that whatever it was had to have some kind of significance to Aang so she headed to the spot where she had felt the vibrations.

She began clawing her fingernails into the grass, moving away the dirt until he felt something that felt like a smooth stone. She felt around it, noticing that it seemed to be carved. Toph let out a soft gasp as she suddenly realized what it was. It was Katara's necklace. Even though she had never felt it, she was told with it looked like. She picked it up out of the dirt and stood up.

"She obviously gave this to you for a reason," Toph said as she held the necklace in her hand. She put it in her pocket to keep it safe while she went back over to Aang, picking his arms up and throwing them over her shoulders. She obviously couldn't carry him like Katara could, but she tried her best. She couldn't believe how much this boy weighed! She had to use her earthbending just to keep her balance. She began walking out into the distance as Aang's feet were dragged against the grass.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was one long chapter, wasn't it? Well I don't want to make it longer with a huge AN, but I just want to announce one thing.**

**I have decided to make my Beta, 4KParamoreH1 my partner in the development of this story. He already helps so much with grammar, small plot ideas, and even some major plot events. In fact, the beautiful ending for Katara's last section of the chapter was his own work. I take no credit for the section about Iroh's song. It all belongs to him and I must thank him greatly for writing it. I must say I am truly proud to have him as my partner. **

**Please read and review and I'll see you all next Wednesday! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**P.S. Future chapters will most likely not be as long as this one.**


	33. Destinies Cannot Be Chosen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Just to let you all know, I'm upping the language a bit. I won't be using foul language too much, but every now and then when it fits. I hope it helps make the story more enjoyable but does not draw you away from the story. This chapter also focuses primarily on Nianzu and his friends and does not show what Team Avatar is doing.**

**Also, my Beta was unable to Beta due to a sick family member he had to take care of. He wanted me to let you all know the Beta'd version of this chapter will be up very soon. Possibly tomorrow or the day after. **

**Update: I decided to write a new prologue for the story seeing as many changes to the plot occurred during its production. The new prologue will focus on Sojin and his escape from the Air Temple. It will most likely be a 5,000 to 4,000 word chapter. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

After a failed search for his people, Aang meditates peacefully until he is sought after by Wan Shi Tong.  
>Nianzu discovers that his whole life has been controlled since even the beginning of the War which nearly destroyed the world.<br>Katara relaxes herself as she prepares for Aang's birthday.  
>Aang discovers more of the Manarki and how they must be stopped if the world is to survive.<br>Nianzu is forced to watch as his home is taken over, and after ten years comes face to face with the people he had been avoiding for almost ten years: His Parents.  
>Katara gives Aang her most valuable possession to show how much he really means to her.<br>Toph realizes Aang is alive and brings him back from his grave, also retrieving the possession Katara had recently given the thought-to-be deceased monk.

* * *

><p><em>And Now...<br>_**Chapter 32:  
><strong>**Destinies Cannot Be Chosen**

"Mom...Dad..." Nianzu whispered in shocking disbelief.

For almost ten years Nianzu had avoided his parents, hoping to never come into contact with them again. But now, that had all changed. They had never really tortured him. They had never even laid a harmful hand on him. During his childhood they had taught him to bend air and taught him of the cultures of the people he was descended from. But, thanks to Tomark, all he had seen was a life of neglect and torture. He saw parents who'd rather have a rat than him as a son. It had all been a lie. But now, being here, seeing the real people who raised him, he felt ready to die.

Nianzu was brought back to earth as he heard a woman begin screaming. He turned his head to the source, seeing one of the Manarki troops grabbing her by the head and picking her up as she cried in terror.

"You're first," the troop said menacingly as he began to pull her out of the circle.

The man next to her, who seemed to be her husband, held out a desperate hand, "No, wait..." he pleaded, "Take me instead. She has children to look after," the man pleaded, tears spilling out his eyes.

The troop thought about it for a moment before shoving her back into the circle, "Very well..." he said, now grabbing the husband as he shrieked in pain from the Manarki's claws, "you first."

Now it was the wife who was screaming in terrible sadness, pleading for her husband not to sacrifice his life for hers.

The Manarki shoved the man out of the circle, causing him to plant his hands into the dirt as he turned his head to look up at the spirit behind him. Everyone's eyes were fixated on him, watching as he was now going to be executed.

The Manarki held out a palm, forming a ball of energy in it. A wide smile ran across its face, "Any last words?" he asked. No answer, so the spirit continued with the execution. He launched the ball of energy out of his palm and it burned through the man's back and through his chest as blood spilled out his mouth and he began gagging on his own blood with eyes pointed up as the life was drained from them. Soon enough, it was as his body was falling apart. From his chest outward he was turning to ash. Soon, all that was left of him was a pile of ash.

Nianzu grew angry as the spirit was now cackling evilly, ready to execute the next prisoner. This time, it was the wife. He grabbed her by the arm and had practically thrown her to the ground a few feet away.

"Your husband was a brave man..." the spirit began, "...now you can join him," the spirit said as he held out his palm, forming another ball of energy. This time, he swept his hand across the air as he released the energy, making it almost like a current of water as it sliced through the woman's chest, removing her torso from the rest of her body and finishing her instantly. She, too, disintegrated into ash.

Varun's eyes were locked on the remains of the recently-murdered husband and wife. His icy blue eyes practically thawing as tears swept down his cheeks. He wanted to shout out in rage. To break free of the rope that cuffed his hands together and kill every last one of these creatures.

Everyone was either filled with horror or hatred. Nianzu and his friends were the ones filled with hatred. But, they were also filled with guilt. They had freed these things. If it hadn't been for them this village would be left alone. They kept telling themselves that this was all their fault, but Nianzu knew that only one thing was true: he was the only one to blame for all this. It had been him who had sought to free these Spirits and had been him who killed the Avatar to free them.

Nianzu was brought out of remorse when the executioner grabbed his head with his claws, "Your turn..." the spirit said as he shoved Nianzu to the ground. Nianzu couldn't even prevent his face from slamming into the ground as his hands were still tied behind his back.

The spirit turned to his master, "My lord, are you ready?" he asked.

Tomark nodded, "End this piece of shit now," Tomark ordered with a sense of impatience.

The executioner nodded, bending down to grab Nianzu's head and pull him up to him knees. He turned the airbender around so that he was now facing his parents. They stared into his eyes, their own eyes filled with horror and sadness as they were about to watch their only son be murdered.

Nianzu felt water begin flowing down his cheeks and he had only one thing to say, "I'm sorry..." he whispered as love and regret took over his body. His eyes filling with tears as his breath began to heat up. His heart rate slowed and he could now see his true life flashing before his eyes.

Lu Ten watched as this happened, but thankfully no one was paying attention to him. He finally had what he needed to escape and free his friends.

Tomark smiled in fulfillment, "Goodbye, Nianzu..." Tomark said, and that was all the executioner needed to hear. Once the energy was built up in his palm, all he needed was a thrust of energy to finish the airbender off once and for all.

Nianzu clenched his eyes shut and tilted his head up into the air, just waiting for his end to finally come.

The executioner began to launch the energy, but before he could he was suddenly launched across the district. Lu Ten firmly planted his feet on the ground with a fierce firebending stance as he launched large fire balls at the Manarki surrounding them. They either were knocked to the ground or had moved back in time.

Nianzu opened his eyes to the sound of fire and he looked around and watched as Lu Ten dashed left and right, dodging the Manarki's balls of energy that was being launched at him.

Once he had taken out another one of the troops he shot three small flames at each of his friends' cuffs. By the time they had been burned through the rest of the village had scattered and begun seeking cover.

Once Nianzu was free from his cuffs he had quickly stood up, sending blasts of air at other Manarki troops and sending them dozens of feet away. Varun had quickly pulled water from the air and was slamming the troops with hard, cold water.

Shin had a wide smile on his face as he had covered his fists in stone and was now pummeling a Manarki troop, sending a find blow which nearly crushed its head. Lu Ten launched another fire ball and joined the rest of his friends as they stood by one another, facing the army of about fifty of Tomark's troops.

His troops were about to attack when Tomark held up a hand for them to stay, a disappointed look on his face, "You are the luckiest man alive, Nianzu. For the third time you have escaped death. But this time you shall not..." Tomark stated, turning to his troops, "Kill them all," he ordered, and the army of troops did as they were told.

Nianzu eyed left and right, searching for an opening. He turned his head around to see his parents sprinting towards their home. "Guys, follow me!" Nianzu ordered as they began running down the district and down a dirt path.

Lu Ten looked behind his shoulder as they ran and decided to slow their pursuers down a little. He quickly turned around, moving his fingertips in the directions of his chi paths and forming lighting almost instantly. He then shot it towards the Manarki, where one of them attempted to stop the lighting with a blast of their own energy. They had hoped it would block and destroy the lighting. Actually, it did quite the opposite.

The dark energy of the Manarki intersected with Lu Ten's lightning, and instead of destroying the lightning, it created a huge explosion which made the Manarki fall backwards. Even Lu Ten was almost taken off balance from the force of the explosion. But he turned back around and continued fleeing with his friends.

They were now approaching Nianzu's farm house, where his parents stood outside the huge barn doors, motioning for them to come in. Once they had entered the barn, Nianzu's parents pushed the huge doors closed and threw down the metal bar to keep the barn doors from opening easily. The four benders had practically jumped into the barn as they all had their hands planted into the ground.

Nianzu stood up and had begun wiping some straw and dirt from his shirt when his parents threw their arms around him. Nianzu let out a gasp of surprise before, finally, wrapping his arms around them, too. He smiled softly as he now knew that these people could have never harmed him or anyone else.

His mother placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, "We thought we'd never see you again..." she said as she continued to hug him.

Nianzu was about to speak, but before he could his father spoke up, "When you left you were so angry with us. We had no idea why. You had been talking about spirits and finding out who you were and we became so worried. I feared you began to follow the wrong path..." his father stated.

"I know I was, but I had no right to be..." Nianzu began as his parents broke the hug and his mother placed her hands on his shoulders, "I was lied to my whole life. Those things outside are what made me so angry towards you. They made me think that you tortured me my whole life while you were really guiding me to become what my great grandfather was - an airbender."

Lu tilted her head, "Oh, its okay, son. We always knew something wasn't right with you. We had hoped that when you left to face the world on your own you would find the true you and learn your own destiny."

While all this was happening, Varun, Lu Ten, and Shin were pressing their backs against the doors as the Manarki attempted to bust through them.

As one of the Manarki's claws busted through the wooden door, moving around in hopes to grab something, Shin looked over to the family, "I hate to be the one to break up the family reunion, but we can't hold them off forever! Especially with that dragon around!" Shin cried out, already hearing Axils' growls coming closer. Axil must have been informed about the attack, and the four benders' escape, because now he was approaching the barn, ready to destroy it and everyone inside.

Nianzu looked at his friends then to his parents, brushing his mother's hands off his shoulders, "Listen to me, you need to get somewhere safe. You need to-" he was cut off when Axil's hand smashed through the roof of the barn and watched as the dragon looked into the hole with his large violet eyes.

"Hello, Nianzu. Having a little family meeting, eh?" he said, smiling on the outside, "Well I'm happy to say that this meeting is adjourned..." he finished as he took his eyes away from the hole and smashed his claw into the roof again, causing debris to fall into the barn.

Nianzu's parents looked up in feat at the dragon, "What is that?" his mother asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

Nianzu grabbed their shoulders, causing them to look at him, "Listen, you need to get as far away from here as you possibly can," Nianzu told them sternly.

Lu brought her hand up to grasp her son's arm, "But, what about you?" she asked with worried eyes.

The airbender turned to his mother, his eyes full of comfort as he gazed into his mother's, "I'll be fine. I've dealt with these things before," he assured them before adding, "Besides, they are after me, not you."

Lu nodded and wrapped her arms around her son, "Be safe, my son," she told him, resting her head on his shoulder as a teardrop coursed down her cheek.

Nianzu hugged his mother before the two turned away and received a hug from Mako, "You give those creatures a run for their money, you hear?" his father said with a soft smile as he broke the hug.

Nianzu nodded in response, his face now serious and determined.

"Nianzu…we can't hold them off much longer!" Lu Ten cried as his ankles were sliding against the ground.

Nianzu was beginning to rush over to his friends when he heard the sound of wood breaking. He looked up in the air to see Axil clawing out the roof. Nianzu could have sworn he was able to make out a ghoulish smile on the dragon.

Nianzu frowned as he growled softly, taking an airbending stance and sliding his hand across the air; sending a firm and stern current of air that practically smacked Axil across the face.

The dragon shook off the brief pain and eyed Nianzu angrily, now slamming his claws into the barn and causing much debris to fall into the barn.

The wooden debris came crashing down, falling directly down into the path of the airbender's family.

Nianzu only had a moment to react when he suddenly found himself being shoved out of the way, along with his father. As soon as Nianzu had struck the ground he turned his head at just the right moment to watch his mother be smothered by the debris from the roof.

Nianzu was struck with horror as water spilled out of his eyes, "Mom!" he cried out in horrifying sadness. Even thought Nianzu had avoided and thought of her as a cruel woman almost his whole life, Nianzu could tell the true feeling he had towards her was love, not hate. All he felt now was the love for his mother twisting and putting his stomach in a knot too complex to untie.

Once Nianzu had shouted his friends were relieved of their strained faces to see Nianzu and his father lying on the ground, but his mother was out of sight. Once they noticed the pile of wood sitting not too far away from them, they realized the worst had happened.

* * *

><p>The Manarki outside were now battering harder against the door and the three benders didn't know how much longer they could keep it closed, and with Axil smashing through the roof it wouldn't be long before they would all be in trouble.<p>

Varun decided he needed to do something. He had to find a way to get Axil to relieve his attacks on the barn. But he would need a good amount of water. He was still weak and that prevented him from pulling excessive amounts of water from the air. Until he could regain his strength, he had to find water the original way. He searched around the barn, still pressing his back against the wooden door. He looked towards a beam and noticed a large water vase.

He smiled deviously, turning to the earthbender beside him, "Shin, you think you can keep it closed without me?"

Shin nodded, "Yeah, but whatever you are going to do you better do it quick," Shin told him sternly, sending him a quick smile.

Without wasting any time, Varun practically sprinted towards the vase of water.

Now with just him and Lu Ten barricading the door, Shin decided to give them some extra leverage. He bent down, extending an arm out while trying to keep the other against the door. He inserted his fingertips into the ground and twisted his hand, causing the loose dirt to come together and wrap around Shin's feet; now his feet would be unable to slide and he would, hopefully, be able to hold back the angry spirits until Varun had done whatever he was planning to do.

Varun had reached the water and had taken no time to pull it from the glass and into the air. He was now beside Nianzu, who was trying to pull himself together from the recent loss of his mother.

Varun held his arms back, holding the water in a small ball as he tried to get a good shot at Axil. Varun could actually feel the push and pull of the water as he waited his moment to come.

Not two seconds later, Axil was in a perfect position for Varun to fire. His eye was seen right outside the large hole in the roof and it was like a bulls-eye waiting to be struck. Varun extended his arms forward, forming the water into large, long and sharp ice spears and shooting them directly at the dragon's face. Varun had one target specifically and that was the dragon's eye. All but one of his ice spears missed their target, but the one that did caused Axil to shriek in pain and cover his eye with his hand.

The dragon's pain-filled shriek was so loud is made everyone's ears want to fall off. But, thankfully, it did the trick and Axil had left the barn alone while he dealt with the pain in his eye.

Varun made a face of accomplishment as he watched the affect of his aim. Now with Axil out of the way, they needed to figure out a way out of here.

The waterbender aided his airbending friend as he tried helping him up, but Nianzu was still in a stage of shock. Varun had to shout out the man's name about four times before he finally came out of it.

Nianzu looked up at the roof to see that Axil had left it alone and he eyed his friend curiously, "What happened to Axil?"

Varun cast a wide grin, "I got him off our backs..." he began before his smile vanished and his face turned serious again, "but we better get out of here while we still got the chance."

Nianzu nodded in agreement before turning to his father, "Dad, you need to get someplace safe before something happens to you, too..." Nianzu told his father sternly.

For a man who had just lost his wife, Mako seemed to keep himself together just fine. Nianzu didn't know why, but he assumed that fear was overcoming his sadness. But Nianzu couldn't help but thinking that maybe his father knew the same fate would sooner or later become his own. Nianzu put that thought aside. He had already been too careless with his mother. He wasn't going to allow himself to let his father die on his watch.

* * *

><p>Axil was continuing to stumble backwards, unable to ignore the sharp and agonizing pain in his eye. The large dragon wasn't going to let his stop him though. He was going to make the humans harbored in the barn suffer the same pain he was feeling.<p>

Axil began to bring an arm up to his eye, hesitating as he gently grasped the ice spear with his claws. He slowly pulled out, but was stopped from doing so when the pain surged through him once again.

The dragon took a deep breath before attempting again to pull out the ice shard. He tried pulling it out faster in hopes it wouldn't bring as much pain. Finally, he pulled the shard out of his eye and covered the wound with his other hand.

He turned his one good eye towards the barn, snarling angrily, "You'll pay dearly for that!" he cried out in complete rage.

* * *

><p>"Nianzu, I need to tell you something..." Mako began, a hint of urgency in his voice.<p>

Nianzu was tempted to tell his father that now wasn't the time, but a part of him said that he needed to hear this; here and now. He shook his head for his father to continue.

"Before your great grandfather passed, he told my father that if there was ever another airbender born into the family, to tell you this: Destinies cannot be chosen…" his father began, his words being burned into Nianzu's head as they passed through his ears, "We are each born for a reason. It's up to us to find that reason."

Nianzu eyed his father with confusion in his eyes. He was about to speak up and ask how but before he could his father continued, firmly grasping the airbender's shoulders.

"Nianzu..." he began with a stern and serious voice, "you have to learn your true destiny. You have to learn your reason for being born. But most of all, you must never lose hope or your-ugh!"

Upon hearing his father's pain-filled grunt, Nianzu slowly looked down to his father's chest. An ice spear had been shot into his back and had made it's way out of his chest. Nianzu's eyes widened in shock as he looked into his father's eyes. It was like they were frozen! His legs lost strength and he began to fall when Nianzu caught him, now tearing up just as he had done moments ago when he watched his mother sacrifice her life for him and his father.

The airbender began hearing a dark and twisted cackling above and he looked up to see Axil doing just that.

Axil took a breath from his twisted laughter to look down at Nianzu and his father; as well as Varun. "You human swine thought you could harm me and get away with it? No one harms Axil and gets away with it!"

Nianzu didn't care about what Axil was saying. At the moment his father was the most important thing in the world. Mako was dying slowly, letting nature take its course. He tried keeping his breathing and heart rate steady. The more he was able to do so, the longer he would live.

Nianzu looked up from Mako, "Varun!" he cried at the top of his lungs and Varun was almost instantly by his side. Varun knew what he needed to do. He melted the ice back into its original form of water and gently pulled the water from the dying man's back. The water was barely blue as the dark red blood came into contact with it. Varun knew he needed clean water in order for his healing abilities to do more good than harm. Varun moved his hands around in the air, pulling out water and covering his hands in it.

The water glowed brightly to signify its healing properties and after Mako was sat up straight, he placed on hand on his back and the other on his chest. He continued this for what felt like hours, but were merely seconds. He began to gently push and pull the water through the man's wound but it proved to be of no help. Varun brought his hands up and let the water drop a few inches away from them.

Nianzu eyed Varun both confusingly and curiously, "What's wrong?" he demanded.

Varun shook his head, "I can't heal him. His injuries are more internal than they are external. My healing is basically useless," he explained.

Nianzu's face was practically shaking as he looked back down at Mako with eyes flooded with water. "Dad..." he whispered softly, his voice quivering so much it was hard to understand what he had said.

Mako breathed sharply, "Re-remember what I to-told you, son. Learn...of your true...de-destiny..." he told his son, letting those be his final words. His eyes stayed open as they looked up to the ceiling, but were gently closed by Nianzu just moments later.

He sat his father down on the ground softly, taking one final look before he heard the barn doors bust open.

Shin's earth-boots had been broken through as they could no longer stand the pressure, sending the earthbender practically rolling on his sides towards Nianzu and Varun. With Shin's strength gone, Lu Ten lost traction as well and practically thrown towards his friends. Luckily, Varun had caught him by the shoulders while Nianzu helped Shin back on his feet.

Nianzu looked up in the air, seeing Axil slowly walking away as he knew Tomark's troops would finish the job.

After he watched Axil leave he had turned his attention towards the barn doors, where dozens of Manarki troops had finally busted down the doors and were eying their targets with hunger-filled eyes and hissing long tongues.

* * *

><p>Tomark was still standing in the same spot he had been in when he sent his troops after Nianzu and his friends. His face was serious and his eyes were of stone. His mouth was like a straight line across his face. His hands were behind his back, waiting to see his troops bring him the remains, if there were any, of Nianzu and his friends.<p>

The Manarki emperor watched as his most favored servant Axil approached him, smiling in satisfaction. "They will be dead soon. The boy would rather die with his parents than come after you," the dragon assured.

Tomark nodded softly, "Good..." he began, "I've had enough of that ignorant airbender. I'm glad the rest of his people are dead."

"Airbenders..." Axil snorted, "Such a useless breed of humans."

Tomark looked up at the dragon, "All humans are useless. All they are good for is doing my dirty work for me," he added.

Axil couldn't have agreed more to that statement. Now, they watched as the airbender and his friends were finished once and for all.

* * *

><p>Nianzu stared with rage into the glowing violet eyes of the Manarki. Nianzu had been angered many times in his life, but now his face was as red as fire and his heart burning like a raging inferno. It was at this moment that he felt as strong as ever, feeling a strong wind blowing across the village.<p>

He held his arms out and stuck his head up in the air, feeling the soft brush of the wind blow in from the damaged roof of the barn. He inhaled deeply from the nose then exhaled through the mouth, putting his arms down and bringing his head down to meet the Manarki's gaze.

He closed his eyes and made a calm yet focused face and held out his fingertips, moving them slowly around the chi paths in his body. He was performing a technique he had done only once before, and only Varun realized what his brother-like friend was about to perform.

Varun turned to his friends, "You guys might want to take a few steps back…" he told them.

Shin's face filled with question, "Why?" he shrugged.

Lu Ten closely examined the airbender, but like Shin he couldn't find any way that Nianzu's current movements seemed even the least harmful.

The waterbender began taking a few steps back, "Just trust me," he answered. Shin and Lu Ten took Varun's advice and began taking a few steps back.

Nianzu continued to build up his chi as he traveled his fingertips through his chi paths. After a few more seconds of doing this, he had all the energy he needed to perform this technique. It was a simple airbending attack, but he soon discovered that it could be a very destructive and offensive attack if he focused hard enough.

He opened his eyes and quirked his lip up in a half smile then stomped his foot forward, shoving out his arms and blasting two strong blasts of air out of his palms. The force of the air was so strong that every single Manarki troop that had corned them was now blown away.

Shin and Lu Ten's jaws dropped as they had never seen Nianzu perform an airbending technique so strong. Varun, on the other hand, had seen it before. When they had been cornered by Fire Nation soldiers when Hakoda left them behind, Nianzu had performed the same technique to escape them.

Nianzu drew his sword from the sleeve on his back, "We will kill them all…" he stated with a deep voice full of certainty. He firmly grasped the sword's handle with both hands and pulled his arm back as he began charging forward.

There was a Manarki getting back up on it's feet just outside the barn doors, and as Nianzu walked past him his head was dismembered from his body. The Manarki's loss of life caused it to flop back to the ground and began seeping a black smoke into the air. Within moments, there was nothing left but a small cloud of black smoke that was slowly breaking apart and vanishing.

The other three benders watched as Nianzu finished off every disabled Manarki one-by-one. Shin smiled and then smacked his fists into the ground, causing rectangular blocks of stone to cover his arms.

He held his arms up, "I agree with Nianzu. Let's kill these sons of bitches!" he cried out into the sky with a wide and insane smile on his face. He charged forward, holding his arms out in front of him, shooting small and sharp fragments at the Manarki troops.

Varun and Lu Ten glanced at one another. "Who says we should let them have all the fun?" Varun said, pulling enough water from the air to make thin, short water whips. He joined the other two benders and charged into battle.

Lu Ten sighed and shook his head, "Might as well join them…" he said, sounding almost disappointed. He whipped out his arms, forming long fire whips out of his fists.

* * *

><p>Manarki – they were everywhere now. Tomark had only brought a small faction of his army that totaled around fifty to a hundred spirits. Nianzu had already killed twelve of them, but that was only because they were unable to defend themselves. Now Tomark's army was fighting back, but Nianzu wasn't going down that easily.<p>

A Manarki attempted to attack Nianzu from behind while he was finishing off a different Manarki, but Nianzu had heard its animal-like snarling and had smacked the spirit in the face with his elbow. He then swirled around, slashing his sword diagonally across the creature's body. The creature's top half fell off from the rest of its body and, just like the rest, slowly turned to smoke.

Nianzu charged towards another one of these deadly creatures, jumping up in the air and holding his sword as if he were going to stab the blade into the ground. Instead, he did the exact opposite. As he came down he inserted the sword into the spirit's head, then once the airbender's feet coming into contact with the ground he aggressively kicked the spirit in the gut away with the bottom of his foot. The sword came out of the creatures head and wasn't even covered in blood or any kind of bodily fluid.

Nianzu was surprised that these creatures died the same way any human would. Thankfully for him, they had no internal organs, blood, or anything of the other internal body parts a human had. Tomark was right – they were just like shadows.

* * *

><p>Shin approached one of the Manarki and jabbed his rectangular stone block into the creature's gut, then released some of the sharp, small pellets into the spirit. The creature shouted in agonized pain as Shin delivered a final blow: a sharp right hook to the creature's head.<p>

The spirit fell, lifeless and Shin smiled, "Who's the weak one now, you piece of shit?" Shin asked, purposely stepping on the dead creature as he approached another one of the creatures.

The creature built up a small ball of energy in his palm and began shooting them one after another simultaneously. They were just as fast as Shin's earth pellets, but didn't cause as much damage as their other forms of energy.

Shin reacted quickly, relying on his army instincts and leaped forward, rolling across the ground until he reached cover. He waited for his moment, waiting until the creature's blasts subsided. Moments later, that moment came. Shin leaped out of cover and stood with one knee on the ground and the other foot pressed against the ground as he shot pellets out of both his arms.

The creature was shot multiple times as its body jerked uncontrollably and finally fell to its demise.

Shin stood up, a smile of success across his face. He gazed at his blocks of stone with satisfaction, "I miss using these things…" he stated before continuing off.

* * *

><p>Varun made his way to the main well of the village, where the village collected most of its water. He was being cornered by about ten Manarki spirits. Varun's water whips were wearing out and he didn't know how much longer they would last. Varun was backing away when he turned his head behind him, noticing the well of water.<p>

He turned back to the Manarki with a devious smile, "You guys are in trouble now…" he warned them. He quickly twirled around, bending the water from the well. The water looked like it had been pulled from a reservoir! He moved it around a bit before sending it full force into the creatures.

The force of the water was so strong that ever single one of the spirits was slammed to the ground. Varun grinned, "Probably wasn't the best idea to corner me where I always used to train," Varun told them.

By now the spirits were already getting back on their feet. Varun still had the water from the well and had it rise high in the air, breaking it apart into smaller droplets. He then shot his arm forward, turning the water into long, sharp ice spears and sending them down onto the Manarki troops. The spears pierced through their bodies and slowly ended them.

The waterbender knew this faction of the army was dealt with, so now he used the water to execute the octopus form. The many arms moving around him as he began charging forward, using tentacle after tentacle to grab and slam a Manarki into the ground or into a building. Either way, Varun was almost untouchable considering his professional use of the octopus form.

* * *

><p>A Manarki was blasted to the ground, sizzling softly as black smoke began seeping out of it.<p>

Lu Ten was using his fire whips to keep the Manarki from getting close to him. He grabbed a Manarki spirit that was coming close to attacking him. He rose the creature high in the air, using the fire to squeeze the creature. It began straining as it struggled to break free, but was soon slammed into the ground, then risen again to be thrown into a building.

This was Lu Ten's strategy – keep the creatures away from him as much as possible. It was a good enough strategy for him as he had already defeated around twenty of these dark and dastardly beings.

One of the creatures screeched, causing Lu Ten to let down his fire whips and cover his ears. This gave the creature its moment to strike. The creature ran up to Lu Ten, swinging it's arm to get one good blow on Lu Ten. The firebender was smacked backwards about five feet before hitting the ground on his back with a soft grunt.

The spirit jumped in the air, building up a ball of energy as it came down towards Lu Ten. Lu Ten reacted quickly, rolling to his left just before the creature landed on the ground. Lu Ten then spun around, tripping the creature with his feet then quickly using that same momentum to get back on his feet and finish off the creature with one fierce jab of fire.

Lu Ten couldn't help but smile as he did this. It wasn't until now he realized – this wasn't violence. This was heroism. He was doing this to save all these helpless people. He was doing this so that they could relieve themselves of their own mistakes. This wasn't violence and in no way would it ever be.

* * *

><p>Nianzu jabbed his sword into the ribs of a Manarki, then slid it out just afterwards. The creature covered the would with its hands before Nianzu blasted him with a stream of air, sending it dozens of feet away.<p>

Nianzu's face was covered in hot sweat and dirt. His black straight hair was now soaking with sweat and practically lying down on his forehead. He turned and his gaze was met with the one Manarki he wanted to kill more than any other: Tomark. The leader of the Manarki stood with arms folded behind his back, a twisted smile on his face and dark eyes that practically stared straight into Nianzu's soul.

Nianzu, breathing heavily and body becoming weak from lack of appropriate energy supplements, locked his eyes on his new target. He held out his sword in front of him and said, "Tomark, I told you I'd kick your ass when I got the chance. But now, I'm not going to just going to do that. I'll shove this sword down your throat if that's what it takes to kill you..." Nianzu threatened, then began charging forward, his sword hanging behind him as the tip of the blade grinned against the ground and producing small sparks from the hot silver metal.

* * *

><p>Tomark just glared at the bender approaching him, not breaking his mood or his facial expression. He was like a statue...a black and destructive statue with dark violet non-glowing eyes.<p>

He made one movement – a tilt of the neck. That was all he needed to do.

Nianzu used his airbending to suspend himself high into the air, his sword held out in front of him; ready insert the blade right into the cranium of the dark evil ruler of the Manarki.

Tomark's smile quirked up a bit, "Come and get me, Nianzu..." Tomark said softly, barely able to be heard.

* * *

><p>"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nianzu screamed as he began descending in the air, ready to insert his blade into the spirit's head. Nianzu was so sure this was the moment he would finally kill this dastardly creature, but what he didn't know was that Tomark's slight movement was going to stop Nianzu just when the airbender was at his surest.<p>

All the airbender heard was a loud smack and the feeling of a hundred stone bricks smashing him in the chest. But what it really was...was the smacking of Axil's tail into his chest, causing Nianzu to let out a loud audible pain-filled grunt.

Axil then slammed the man into the ground. Nianzu's body jerked up in the air as he hit the ground and his sword falling out of his grasp smacking into the ground a few times before finally sliding across the dirt.

The airbender groaned softly before rolled off his back and onto his knees. He struggled to get up, but before he even got the chance Axil smacked him away. The airbender flew into the air a couple feet before smacking into the wall of a home. He practically smashed through the wood as he was now lying in the kitchen of a home.

Tomark smiled as he practically dashed to the house, standing right in front of the hole in the wall of the house and looking in to where Nianzu just lie there.

He clicked his tongue and shook his head, "Nianzu, you simply fail to understand that there is no way you can kill me. With Axil as my bodyguard you are as weak as a simple snail. With 6,000 Manarki Troops under my finger you are lucky I didn't send them all out on you."

Nianzu just lie there unconscious. He was barely even breathing. Now, even with his brain barely able to keep up with repairing his wounds, Nianzu seemed helpless. His friends were out fighting off the other fifty or so troops while he was here...parent-less, unconscious, and no hope of survival. But, deep inside the airbender's head, he knew Tomark wasn't going to simply murder him. He had become a large thorn in Tomark's side and with just a month of knowing the dark ruler, he knew Tomark liked to take out the thorns himself as slowly as possible.

Axil, with his ugly wounded left eye, joined Tomark, standing a few feet away from his master, "What do you want me to do with him, my lord?"

Tomark took one last look at Nianzu then stepped away from the damaged home, "Burn the home. Let him die in the ashes," Tomark ordered.

Axil did as he was asked and breathed fire onto the house. At first, the fire was purple but soon turned blue. It was so hot the fire remained blue the whole time. Nianzu still lie in there unconscious, his face becoming black from the smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, this was almost a long chapter, too. Well, I decided to give a little suspense by ending the chapter like this so that I wouldn't have to worry about making the chapter too long. But I do promise that next chapter we will see how Aang is doing in his coma. And...maybe, just maybe...I might finally reveal who The Masked Man really is. We'll just have to wait and see...<strong>

**Please read and review and I'll see you all next Wednesday! Also, I hope you all get a chance to purchase the new Avatar Graphic Novel "Avatar: The Promise Part 1" at your local Bookstores! Wow, I sound like a TV Ad...**

**Oh, and before I forget: I have been thinking about writing a sequel or two for this story, but it will all depend on you guys' opinion. I have created a pole on my profile for you to vote on and I also wrote small summaries of the stories on my page as well. I hope you all vote because your votes will determine the ultimate outcome of the story.**


	34. The Comatose

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Avatar...sadly :(**

**Before I begin, I want you all to know that the new prologue is out so I hope you all get a chance to read it and tell me what you think.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

The Manarki take over the farming village of Kisha and hold an execution circle.  
>Nianzu is reunited with his parents and is about to be ended when Lu Ten frees himself and stops the execution.<br>Nianzu and his friends hide out in Nianzu's parents' barn while the Manarki hammer at the doors.  
>Lu, Nianzu's mother, sacrifices her life for her husband and son.<br>Varun badly injures Axil's eye, but pays the price for doing so.  
>Mako, Nianzu's father, tells his son that he needs to learn his true destiny and fulfill it.<br>Mako is killed by Axil as revenge towards Varun for injuring his eye.  
>Nianzu executes a strong airbending technique to put the Manarki off guard while he kills them one by one.<br>Nianzu and his friends fight off the Manarki by using all of their knowledge, experience, and skills.  
>Nianzu hopes to end Tomark but is refrained from doing so by Axil.<br>An unconscious Nianzu lies inside a small house while Tomark orders Axil to burn it down.

* * *

><p><em>And Now...<br>_**Chapter 33:  
><strong>**The Comatose**

Tomark smiled as he practically dashed to the house, standing right in front of the hole in the wall of the house and looking in to where Nianzu just lie there.

He clicked his tongue and shook his head, "Nianzu, you simply fail to understand that there is no way you can kill me. With Axil as my bodyguard you are as weak as a simple snail. With 6,000 Manarki Troops under my finger you are lucky I didn't send them all out on you."

Nianzu just lie there unconscious. He was barely even breathing. Now, even with his brain barely able to keep up with repairing his wounds, Nianzu seemed helpless. His friends were out fighting off the other fifty or so troops while he was here... parent-less, unconscious, and no hope of survival. But, deep inside the airbender's head, he knew Tomark wasn't going to simply murder him. He had become a large thorn in Tomark's side and with just a month of knowing the dark ruler, he knew Tomark liked to take out the thorns himself as slowly as possible.

Axil joined Tomark, standing a few feet away from his master, "What do you want me to do with him, my lord?"

Tomark took one last look at Nianzu then stepped away from the damaged home, "Burn the home. Let him die in the ashes," Tomark ordered.

Axil did as he was asked and breathed fire onto the house. At first, the fire was purple but soon turned blue. It was so hot the fire remained blue the whole time. Nianzu still lie in there unconscious, his face becoming black from the smoke.

Tomark then turned his back on the airbender and walked away with a smile of success, "If he lives... he will have to deal with me personally..." Tomark told Axil, who simply shook his head in doubt. If the fire did its job correctly, there would be nothing left of Nianzu but scorched bones.

* * *

><p>Varun continued fighting off the many Manarki that were now storming into the village. There was so many of them that Varun didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He continued using his large water whips; simply using them to throw many numbers of the spirits away. He grabbed a single Manarki and thew it into a group of the dark creatures, causing them all to fall to their backs while Varun swiftly ended them with small ice daggers.<p>

Varun was now being cornered as dozens of the inhumane creatures began closing in on him, staring into the waterbender's icy blue eyes with their own glowing violet ones; their long venomous tongues moving swiftly through the air as they practically snarled and hissed at him.

He wasn't so sure how long he would be able to hold them back but he knew he had to try to last as long as possible.

Varun moved the water that he was using as whips and surrounded it around himself to execute the octopus form. His tentacles grabbed four or five Manarki and used them to smack away the other troops. He hadn't seen it coming when one of the troops blasted a small ball of their energy towards him; knocking him to the ground and letting the water splash and soak into the ground.

The waterbender rolled off his back and planted his hands into the ground as he struggled to get up. The energy wasn't like the ones the spirits had used earlier to execute their prisoners but it was able to drain Varun of his energy. His strained softly as he struggled to get back on his feet but it was no use.

Varun groaned as he continued to struggle getting back on his feet. Out of nowhere, Varun began hearing someone shouting. But it wasn't of pain, but of a battle cry. Varun turned his head behind his back and looked up into the air. There he saw Shin with his arms of stone punching his fist into the ground, creating a wave of earth that knocked down every spirit around them.

Shin stood up straight, his arms held out in front of his as he shot small sharp fragments of the blocks into chests of the spirits. They began smoldering with black smoke and soon turned to just that – black smoke; which shortly after broke apart and lost its visual form.

Once the troops were down Shin ran over to Varun. "You okay?" he asked as he reached the waterbender, already lending a helping hand, which Varun gladly accepted.

"I've been better… Where's Lu Ten?" Varun said as he finally got back on his feet.

Just as Varun said that they saw Lu Ten sprinting down the street, using his fire whips to swiftly throw the creatures away from him. Varun and Shin could easily take note that many of the dark creatures were chasing after him with angered faces and venomous eyes.

Varun and Shin exchanged glances, "And we thought that Nianzu was a pain in their asses," Shin stated, believing what he had said was true.

Lu Ten looked over his shoulder and made a small devious smirk. He continued to sprint down the street until he used his bending to quickly leap into the air and swiftly spin around. Fire began spouting out of his feet as he used this technique to continue moving towards his friends while still able to send quick and fierce jabs of fire at his enemies.

One of his jabs of fire was shot directly into the mouth of one of the creatures. The creature gagged as the heat indulged his throat. He began to cough and gag as what seemed to be lava poured out of its mouth as it began slamming against the dirt while it rolled across the street.

Lu Ten ceased his fierce jabbing and began twirling his fingers in the air, creating a path of lightning that guided its creator's path. Lu Ten shot his fingertips forward and the lightning blasted into the chest of one of the creatures. The lightning seemed enter the spirit and it began clenching its chest. It let out a soft breathy gasp as it suddenly exploded; taking the lives of the other Manarki around it.

Lu Ten smiled at is success as he twirled back around and landed on his feet and continued to sprint to his friends. Once he reached them he asked, "Okay, now where is Nianzu? I've been looking everywhere for him."

They all exchanged confused faces, "We thought he was with you," Varun answered.

Suddenly Shin began sniffed something, "Hey, do you guys smell smoke?" he asked, continued to sniff the air as the terrible smoky smell nearly made him want to cough his lungs out.

The earthbender pointed his head towards a small burning home that Tomark and Axil stood just a dozen feet away from. The other two benders followed Shin's gaze and when they saw Tomark they knew exactly where Nianzu was. He was in the burning home. They took no time and made haste towards the home. They thought twice before deciding it would be best not to let Tomark know of their rescue for their friend.

The three benders sneaked around the house to the backdoor. Shin kicked down the stone backdoor while Varun and Lu Ten did their best to control the flames. The heat was excruciating. The blue flame was almost too hot for Varun's water to make any effects. Lu Ten had to do most of his work by moving the fire away from them with his bending.

They finally made it to the kitchen where Nianzu lay on a burning rug. From what Varun could make out, Nianzu already had a few burns on his arms. His clothing had been burned through in some spots and he had a large cut on his neck and on his forehead. They were bleeding, but luckily the one on his neck wasn't bleeding as bad as the one on his forehead which was seeping with droplets of blood

Varun smiled in relief that his friend was okay after he checked his pulse. He was still breathing, but barely. He seemed to have been knocked out by a few good blows that had to be specifically made by Axil.

The flames began to grow as Varun threw one of Nianzu's arms over him then Shin did the same with the other arm. "How are we going to get out of here without Tomark or Axil spotting us?" the muscled earthbender asked.

Lu Ten placed a hand on his chin and bit his lip in thought before coming up with an idea, "They'll have to think we're dead!"

* * *

><p>Tomark strolled down the street of the village, taking quick glances as he searched the ground.<p>

Tomark was searching for Nianzu's sword. He had watched the sword fly away from the airbender when Axil had flung him into the now-burning home. Nianzu seemed to use his sword for than his airbending and that was the only prize Tomark wanted to acquire. _The Dragon Sword of Nianzu _is what Tomark decided to call his future prize.

He continued to search the ground before he began to squint in response to a bright beam of light shining into his eyes. He placed a hand in front of his face to block the beam as he inspected its source. He soon noticed that the bright beam of light was coming from a piece of thin, long metal. It didn't take long for him to conclude that the metal must be coming from Nianzu's sword.

The dark ruler took a few steps to his left so that he was no longer in the direction of the beam of light. He began approaching the sword and when he had finally reached it, he picked it up and carefully inspected it. He held the handle as his other hand moved along the blade, feeling its smooth and hot surface. He began inspecting the serrated edges, feeling ever small point on his palm.

Once he was done inspecting it, he held it out in front of him; the blade pointed up at the sky as Tomark produced a surge of energy that traveled through his arm, into his palm and then surged through the sword.

Tomark smiled in success as he began letting his energy inspect the sword. Soon after, the energy seemed to surge back down the blade and into the creature's palm and back up its arm.

His energy had done its job and Tomark turned back around and began strolling back towards the burning home; holding the sword over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Varun and Shin stared at Lu Ten with questionable faces, "How in Avatar's name are we supposed to do that?" Shin demanded, almost shouting.<p>

Lu Ten made a smile and face full of creativity. It was always when he had his face that one knew he had everything thought out. He ordered them to get out of the house and rip off a piece of their clothing. They each ripped off a piece of replaceable material and threw them to the ground.

"Now what?" Varun asked, knowing that this couldn't be Lu Ten's entire plan.

Lu Ten pointed towards the lifeless bodies of a few of the villagers, "Bring their bodies over here. Tomark is going to look for a body when this place burns down, so we need to make sure that is exactly what they find.

Varun and Shin did as they were told and sat Nianzu softly down on the ground and went and retrieved the bodies. Once that was done, Lu Ten had them throw the bodies into the fire. One was put in the same spot Nianzu had been when they found him and the others were scattered across the house.

Lu Ten felt sick and evil for doing such a thing to these bodies, but they were the only ones who knew of the Manarki and that weren't scared of them. They had to find help and they had to survive. If they didn't... the whole world would pay the price for their mistakes.

Once the bodies were scattered across the house, Lu Ten ran inside where Varun and Shin called after him. "It's okay! It's all part of the plan!" he called back to them.

The blue flames continued to engulf the home and Lu Ten placed himself in the center of the home. The firebender just hoped this technique would work. It had only been done a number of times and most never executed it without being injured.

The firebender knelt down and began bending the large fire as he twirled around; forming a large ball of blue fire around him. He then quickly spread his arms out and did a back flip out of the home just as a huge explosion occurred in the home.

The force of the explosion was so strong that most of Lu Ten's back flip was from the explosion. He flipped about three or four times before slamming onto his butt and letting out a few audible grunts from impact.

Lu Ten looked up at the home and debris was now scattered everywhere. But all Lu Ten could think about right now was the terrible thing he had done to those lifeless bodies. _They didn't ask for a cremation_, Lu Ten told himself.

Shin grabbed Lu Ten's arm and practically picked him up, "Come on! We can't just stand here; we got to go!" Shin exclaimed, trying not to raise his voice too much.

Lu Ten took one more glance at the home before turning away from it and rushing down the street; closely followed by Shin and Varun who were practically carrying Nianzu. They didn't know where they were going to go or how they were going to survive from this point on. But right now it didn't really matter. All that mattered to them was that they take care of their friend and leader.

* * *

><p>The leader of the Manarki, Tomark, had been standing just a dozen feet away from the home when it had exploded. Wood and metal had been blasted straight towards the dark lord but Tomark had a new ability. Large blades had extended out of his wrists and he had swiftly cut through many parts of the debris before crossing the two blades to cover his body while the rest of the debris shot forward. Once explosion had passed, Tomark brought the blades back into his wrist. He hadn't any thought that the ability he had just adapted into his body would have become useful so quickly.<p>

The dark lord began to scan the area; searching for Nianzu's friends. He found no remnants of them. He considered the matter closed as he was not interested in whether they survived or not. Tomark figured that without Nianzu they would have no idea what to do with themselves.

Now that the thought of Nianzu's companions had passed, he approached the destroyed home; which now had only small flames feeding off the wood of the home. He scanned the home and noticed four bodies, more specifically skeletons. The bones were scorched and were now cracked and some were even in the shade of black; possibly from the black smoke.

Tomark inspected the bodies and a huge grin spread across his face as he strolled out of the home and down the street; where he was joined by Axil.

"I presume the airbender and his companions are dead," Axil said, his eye now looking swollen as it began to become infected.

Tomark snorted, "No... In fact they pulled a fast one on us," he said to the dark dragon.

Axil's eyes widened and he jerked his head down towards his master, "They all survived?" he asked and Tomark responded with a simple nod. "I will send a search party after them, my lord," Axil told his master, already beginning to change directions.

Tomark held up a hand, "No. They think they are very smart and if Nianzu does survive... I want our next encounter to be personal. Let us see what sort of plan the four humans can come up with," Tomark told the dragon. Axil was about to speak out but found it not to be his place to do so. He simply accepted his master's decision and let it be.

The dark lord shrugged, "Besides, I find those four to be very unique... strong... wise... and, perhaps, even..." he took a pause, "...hopeful," he finished with a face of bitterness.

They continued to stroll back to the airship when Tomark felt a surge of his energy flow through him. He looked up into the air and his eyes glowed violet before turning back to their normal state.

Tomark called one of his troops, "Yes, my lord?" the spirit said, ready to complete whatever task he was about to be assigned.

Tomark knew what the sudden surge of energy indicated. In fact, it indicated two things: An evil spirit had become aware that it had been taken from its body, and the Avatar was alive.

"Find the newly bred evil spirit. He is in Ba Sing Se. Feel for his energy and retrieve him. Bring him to me... unharmed," Tomark ordered.

The spirit nodded in acknowledgment before turned away from his master; now sprinting away before jumping into the air and turning into a black cloud-like form. The spirit began flying through the air while it put itself on course with a direct path towards Ba Sing Se.

Tomark followed the spirit for a few moments before boarding the airship. He made his way up to the control room and sat upon his 'throne'.

Tomark smiled grimly as the airship began to ascend into the air. "Set a course for Wishato... our new kingdom," he ordered the captain.

The captain did as he was told and turning the airship so that it would be a straight course for the small town where they would begin their creation of the _Dark Realm_.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later...<em>

In the Bei Fong Estate guest room, Avatar Aang lay in comatose on the bed. When Toph had retrieved him from his grave, she had brought him back here. Her parents had completely approved of Aang staying in one of their many guest bedrooms until he had made a full recovery. They even had Ekna, Hakoda's care-taker; care for the unconscious Avatar. Right now, only Toph, her parents and Ekna knew of the Avatar's survival. That was how they wanted it; especially Toph. She couldn't let Nianzu learn that Aang was alive. Until he had made a full recovery and Nianzu had been put in jail or died, Toph wasn't going to allow him to reveal to the world he was still alive.

The bedroom consisted of expensive furniture. The bed was professionally carved with a flying boar on both the headboard and the foot-board. The wood was made of high-quality pine and had an amber-red color to it. The sheets were made of dark-green linen that was personally made in Gaoling for the Bei Fong Estate. The pillow was of the same material. Under the bed was a fine dark-green rug that covered the entire area the bed laid.

Next to the bed were two small tables made of the same wood used for the bed. On the table on the left sat a vase and a moon flower, which was perfectly in partial shade where it bloomed to its most beautiful form. On the table on the right sat a clear pitcher of water along with a glass for the water.

There was a single rectangular window on the left wall, but the light was kept from shining into Aang's eyes thanks to thick white curtains. Enough light still shined into the room, though, to keep the room heated and provide light for whenever Aang woke up from his coma.

Aang had been dressed into a green robe when he arrived at the Bei Fong Estate, and his hair had even grown. Unlike the last time, however, his jet-black hair was messy and reached down to the bottom of his neck. He had bandages over his chest where Nianzu's dagger had struck him, as well as one across his left cheek where he had been given stitches to close up the cut.

In the far corner of the room near the door, Toph sat in a small chair as she waited for her friend to wake up. She had been in the room most of each day just waiting and hoping her earthbending student and friend would soon wake up.

Toph heard the door open and felt Ekna walking into the room. From what Toph could tell she was bringing Aang his dinner; which she would have to forcefully feed him. Ekna, wearing a flowing white and green robe similar to Toph's, approached the bed and sat the tray down on the bed side.

"No meat, right?" Toph suddenly asked the nurse.

Ekna simply nodded, realizing she had no need to do so considering Toph was blind, "No meat. I made sure to keep his diet strictly vegetarian; just as you asked. I have a bowl of rice, a pau bun, a couple bean curd puffs, and a mango."

Toph nodded, "I just wanted to be sure. Twinkletoes _hates _meat..." Toph stated.

Ekna let out a soft giggle at this as she began force-feeding the boy, propping his head up with one hand while the other inserted the food into his mouth. Ekna couldn't be sure how much longer until the boy would recover from his coma but until then she made it her responsibility to ensure he was given the best care. After all, he had saved Ba Sing Se from Nianzu and his accomplices as well as sacrificed his own life for his girlfriend.

Once Ekna finished feeding the Avatar she left the room with the now empty tray and soon returned with her observation kit to check on Aang's heart rate, pulse, respiratory functions, and other necessary bodily functions.

After she was done checking everything, she approached Toph with a smile, "Right now, all of his bodily functions are doing their jobs properly and he should make a recovery soon," Ekna explained.

Toph smiled and stood up from the chair, "That's good," she began as she approached the bed, "He needs to recover soon. Sweetness sure misses him, and so does everyone else."

Ekna watched as Toph had a depressed look on her face as she 'looked' at Aang. Toph ran her wrist against her eyes to wipe away a few unshed tears that had formed in her eyes.

Just moments later, one of the Bei Fong Family's guards came into the room, "Toph, your friend Duke is here to see you," the guard informed her.

Toph turned to the guard with her head practically staring down at the floor, "His name is The Duke," the blind earthbender corrected.

The guard made a face of embarrassment, "My apologies," the guard began, "He is waiting for you out front. He wanted me to ask if you would like to go for a walk," the guard told her.

Toph smiled softly as she felt like getting out of the house and going for a walk with The Duke. The Duke had moved to Gaoling and Toph had persuaded her parents to give him a small apartment to live in not far from the Bei Fong Estate after the War ended. Toph and The Duke had become close friends since then and now that her parents didn't have guards watching over her every moment, she was free to go wherever and whenever she wanted.

"Okay, tell him I'll be out in a few minutes," she told the guard.

The man bowed respectively before heading out the room to give The Duke the information.

Toph was beginning to head out the door when she stopped just at the doorway, "Keep an eye on him, would you?" Toph said to Ekna. The woman had no trouble figuring out who Toph was addressing and Ekna hummed in response.

"I'll stay with him until you return," Ekna assured loyally.

Toph knew she had Ekna's trust and headed for her room to change out of her robes. She changed into her normal clothes; a dark green tunic with gold outlines that extended to the waist and then a pair of loose grassy green pants.

Once she finished getting dressed she made her way outside the home where The Duke was waiting for her. He hadn't changed much in the last three years. He no longer wore a helmet and allowed his black, thin air to style itself. What had really amazed Toph was the growth spurt he had acquired just a year ago. He was now about her height and even though he was only eleven he had developed a very mature voice.

They soon began walking around town; talking about many varieties of subjects. Metalbending stood out above all the rest as Toph began explaining to The Duke that she one day hoped to open a Metalbending academy.

A few hours later the sun had gone down and the half-moon glowed beautifully in the sky and the two friends said their 'goodbyes' before heading home.

Toph walked down the hall of the home to Aang's room to 'see' Ekna checking on Aang's condition. Toph made no sound as she approached the bed; she was still feeling the light vibrations of Aang's heartbeat. Since he was on the bed it made it difficult for her to get a clear feeling of the vibrations.

Once Ekna had finished her observations she picked up a small cup of Jin Sang tea that was on the tray next to the bed and gently propped his head up as she slowly tipped the cup at the base of his mouth; the tea flowed slowly into his mouth and down his throat to ensure he wouldn't choke himself.

"He's recovering quickly," Ekna began before surveying the airbender with her eyes. A quizzical look sprang across her face, "It's strange; such a young boy able to remain so strong in this condition."

A soft smile ran across her face, "He's always been like that..."

* * *

><p>Katara rolled over in her bed, using her arm to prop her head up as she let out a deep sigh. She had been trying to find sleep for hours but it continued to escape her. Her face seemed depress while small drops of water dripped from her eyes. She grabbed the covered and pulled them over her shoulder while she rolled to the other side of the bed.<p>

For the last week, since the night of Aang's sixteenth, Katara had found trouble seeking out sleep. She was tired; yawning loudly practically every minute or so. She thought her mourning of Aang had passed but it seemed to strike her like a knife to the chest; which she found ironic considering that was how the monk had passed. Her friends, especially her father and brother, had quickly noticed that something seemed to be missing from Katara: her mother's necklace. They had repeatedly asked her where it had gone and if it was stolen, but she simply responded, "It's in the right hands."

For days everyone had wondered what she had meant. Who would she possibly trust her most prized possession with? Sokka had to use his supposed detective skills to come to the conclusion that the necklace disappeared just after their memorial for Aang's birthday and that Katara had to have given him the necklace and buried it. They hadn't gone to test Sokka's statement and felt that Katara must have done just that. They didn't have a right to go and dig up the necklace. It was Katara's and she could do whatever she wanted with it.

Now the waterbender just lied in bed, thinking about her lover as she stared at the window at which Aang had climbed through when they had their first fight as a couple.

"_Get out," Katara ordered the monk with a face of anger._

_Aang didn't break eye contact with her. If he was to figure out what he had done, he had to get her to tell him; one way or another._

"_No, not until you tell me what happened," Aang said sternly._

_Katara broke eye contact with him, "You broke my heart. That's what you did," she said simply, turning her back on him._

_Aang was hurt by her words. Could he have really done that? Did he actually say something that broke her heart? Now wasn't the time for Aang to mope about it._

"_What did I say?" he asked._

_Katara scoffed, turning around to face him, "So what? You just want to go all over again? Do you really want to keep fighting with me?" she asked, demanding an answer._

_Aang held his hand out, "No, of course I don't." he answered immediately, "I just want to know what I said. I don't remember a thing." he tried to explain._

_Katara could tell that he was really trying to figure out what he had done. She could tell by the look in his eyes. Full of guilt, confusion, sadness, and above all others, love. She turned away from him for several minutes, trying to come to a decision. Eventually, she turned back around the face the monk._

_Katara kept her arms crossed, "A few weeks ago you said you'd never let me fall; that you would never let me take the fall. And now, all you've done is that," she told him._

Katara groaned and closed her eyes; mentally face-palming herself as she rolled over once again, _I should have known that wasn't the real you, _she said to herself.

Once she rolled over she had let out a soft breath, closing her eyes again and continuing her search for sleep.

About an hour later, still no hope. She opened her eyes and groaned, _Why can't I sleep, _she asked herself. She left her mind wander into her memories and before she knew it, she had been presented with another memory. This time she had been staring at the desk in the room and she was taken back three years.

_Aang, in his Air Nomad robes, was sitting at the desk with his elbows propping his head up as he stared down at a scroll from Earth King Kuei. He yawned loudly before wiping his eyes that began to blur._

_He had been reading scrolls sent to him by the Earth King's new advisers; going over the situation of Fire Nation citizens moving into Ba Sing Se. The war had only ended a month ago and both Kuei and Zuko were up to their knees in consequential situations that may come up in their reuniting of the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. And with Aang being the Avatar and the one responsible for maintaining peace, almost every document had been sent to his home in Ba Sing Se._

_It was around midnight and Aang was relieved that he had just a few more papers to go over. He was surprised he had gone this long without passing out. He knew he could pass out at any moment so he had done everything to keep himself awake. He had even bent some water into his own face once._

_Aang's eyes squinted at the scroll. His body's request for sleep was affecting his vision and he could feel the straining in his eyes that resulted from squinting._

_He reached across the table to reach his water but ended up knocking a candle off the desk. He suddenly became aware of his clumsiness and had quickly rose to his feet; stomping on the small flame that had formed on the floor. He wished his firebending would benefit him in this situation but Zuko had yet to teach him how to shrink a flame that hadn't been formed by his command._

_Aang looked around the room and noticed the pitcher of water on his bed side. He began moving his hands through the air and the water in the pitcher began to rise and flow over to the bender. Aang then splashed the water onto the fire and he heard a sizzling sound as the flame subsided._

_Aang sighed in relief that he hadn't just set the whole home on fire; feeling his cheeks flush from embarrassment. He was relieved no one had seen his clumsy mistake... especially his girlfriend Katara._

_Now that the previous situation had passed he returned to his desk to continue his work. It was only moments later he heard to door crack open._

"_Aang?" called a voice he would recognize anywhere._

_He turned his head to the door where Katara, wearing a light green night robe, was poking her head in with a face of curiosity and concern._

"_Oh, hey, Katara," he greeted with a soft wave before turning back to his scrolls._

_The waterbender could tell Aang was exhausted. Even from her distance she could see the dark bags under his eyes. She had recognized them all too well from the time they had been chased by Azula for twenty-four hours._

_Katara had heard Aang's continuous grunts when he had knocked over the candle and Katara even noticed the singed floor next to the desk. She soon came to the conclusion that Aang was so tired he had accidentally knocked over the candle._

_She calmly and quietly entered the room, trying not to disturb him as she slowly closed the door. She then approached the airbender and gently grasped his shoulders._

"_Why don't you get some sleep," she suggested with a soft and gentle voice, "You've been locked in here all day going through those things."_

_Aang groaned tiredly, "I know but I'm almost done. All I got is two more of these 'situational factor' scrolls," he stated with a hint of relief._

_Katara furrowed her brows in disapproval, "And, exactly, how long does it take to go through one of those?" she asked; already knowing the answer._

_Aang groaned again, letting his head drop to the desktop, "Two hours, tops…" he finally answered with a hint of irritation towards the amount. Katara pulled him up against the chair so that he was now sitting up straight; his head dangling off the side from exhaustion._

"_Exactly, and it's already pass midnight," she stated, gently rubbing his shoulders to relax him, "So why don't you do both your eyes and your brain a favor and get some sleep."_

_Aang just sat there, unwilling to let her end the amount of relaxation his girlfriend was supplying him. After a few more minutes of massaging his shoulder she stopped and bent down to place a soft kiss on his cheek._

"_Better now; ready to get some sleep?"_

_Aang nodded tiredly with a gentle smile and stood up from the chair. He faced her and held his arms out to invite her into a hug. She accepted and the two shared a deep hug and a soft, yet tasteful, kiss on each other's lips._

_After they broke away from their kiss, Aang slid his hand down to hers and grasped it gently and began to stroke the top with his thumb. However, that, too, came to an end and he slowly backed away from her and letting his hand slowly slip out of hers. He finally reached the bed and flopped down onto it with his arms and legs spread out._

_At first, Katara thought he was just being silly until she began to hear him snore. She covered her mouth as she giggled softly and approached the bed. She pulled the sheets from under his body as gently as she could as to not wake him up from his much needed sleep. She then slid the covers over her boyfriend and leaned down to kiss him gently._

_She looked down at him for moments before a loud yawn escaped her and she figured now was the time for her to find some sleep. She quietly left the room and closed the door as quietly as possible._

The memory faded and Katara ran her fingers through her eyes to wipe away the unshed tears that had formed. It seemed a millennium ago that they she had helped him that night. Those had probably been the most stressful weeks he had ever gone through. She knew his decisions on the situations would ultimately affect both the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. Katara was just glad she had been able to help him through it all.

She rolled back over on her left side and attempted, once more, to find some sleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Katara began feeling cold chills surging through her body. She constantly curled up in a ball and pulled the sheets up to her chin. She had finally found sleep but now it was being stolen from her. Her body struggled to remain asleep but the cold chills ultimately deprived her of it.<p>

Her eyes gradually opened and when she was aware she was awake she groaned both irritably and tiredly.

"Sleep—that's all I want," she managed to say, groggily.

Out of nowhere, she heard a voice, "Katara…" it whispered.

The waterbender ignored the voice and grabbed the pillow from the other side of the bed to cover the left side of her head.

"Katara…" the voice whispered again; now a bit louder.

Katara assumed it was her brother, "Go away, Sokka," she demanded tiredly.

"Wake up," the voice ordered. Katara, now grumpy that she was deprived of her sleep, grabbed the pillow and threw it in the direction the voice was coming from. The pillow simply smacked a shadowed figure next to her door and fell to the floor.

She noticed the figure and was now giving it her full attention as she sat up on the bed, planting her arm against the mattress; being sure to keep the sheets to her collar bone so that whoever was there didn't see her in her white under bindings. She examined the figure and soon recognized who it was.

"Masked Man?" she slipped out; intending to say that in her heard rather than aloud.

The man nodded softly, "Surprised to see me?"

Katara scanned the room real quick before shrugging, "Well, yeah, I am. That last time I saw you was when you attacked and, apparently, killed Yuan. And now you just show up in my room unannounced?"

The man chuckled softly, "I suppose you are right," he said to her.

Katara furrowed her brows quizzically. Her previous encounters with the Masked Man usually didn't display any form of emotion or character. Now he sounded like a normal person answering a normal question.

Katara noticed the man now had an actual face but the darkness he stood in made it hard to make any of it out. The waterbender realized that the man was waiting for her to say something and she began to think about what she should say.

"Um, well, I guess I should thank you... for saving me. So, uh, thank you," she said sheepishly. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink on her dark skin from the sheepish thank-you she had given the man.

"I bet you know that Yuan is dead, don't you?" he suspected.

Katara looked away and nodded, "Yes... but the thing is: I don't know how I really feel about you killing him. I mean, I know he was going to kill me. It's just..." she stopped her sentence, not knowing what to say next.

"It's just Aang, isn't it? His pacifist ways have adapted into you. You believe the value of life. That's why you didn't go after Nianzu after Aang's birthday," the man explained, revealing more of who he was really with his voice.

Katara looked down at the bed and a soft smile spread across her face, "I don't know who you are, but... that actually makes sense," she paused to look up at him, "Thank you."

In the shadows, the man smiled, "Well, then I guess it's time you found out who I am."

Katara's eyes widened softly, "You remember?" she whispered loudly.

The man held his arms out to his sides, "I remember everything," he stated with a tone of satisfaction.

"So, who are you?" Katara asked, itching with curiosity as to who he was.

The man took a step forward and out of the shadows, revealing his face.

Katara's eyes widened and she gasped softly in shocking disbelief, "Jet..." she managed to call.

There he stood – Jet – the Freedom Fighter that had been murdered three years ago by the head of the Dai Li, Long Feng. He didn't look a day older than when he had died. His black suit had been replaced with his old clothing and his long black hair sat loosely atop his head with a quirked up lip and hands on his waist.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked, almost expecting an answer.

The girl was left speechless as her eyes remained wide as she began to survey his body. She was in awe as she did this; her mind suddenly blank from everything else. It was like seeing a spirit. But no, he was actually there.

She was tempted to approach him but before she did so she felt more comfortable if she was wearing a robe over her bindings.

She came out of awe and managed to look into his eyes, "Would you mind looking away for just a minute?" she asked, biting his her lip softly.

Jet chuckled softly and did as he was asked. Katara crawled out of her bed and slipped on her blue night robe, fixating her hair so that it wasn't trapped between her back and the robe.

Once she had done that and tied the robe closed she walked around the bed, "Okay, you can look now," she informed him.

Jet turned back to look at her and she was now standing in front of him. She was about his height now, unlike the last time he had seen her when she only reached to his chin.

"You've grown," Jet joked with his usual facial expression.

"H-how are you alive?" Katara asked; her voice shallow.

Jet's smile disappeared and he looked to the floor, "I'm not. I'm still dead. I'm like a physical spirit or something," he explained.

"But how?"

Jet shrugged, "I don't really remember. All I remember is seeing this portal in the Spirit World and jumping through it. Next thing I know I was sneaking into that airbender's airship and flying here.

Katara couldn't make sense of what he was saying but shrugged it off and smiled, "I can't believe you're alive. Wait until everybody-" she began but before she could finish she was cut off.

"No," Jet said sternly, "No one can know I'm here. No one can know who I really am."

Katara made a confused face, "Why not? It's not going to matter," she assured.

Jet closed his eyes and shook his head before opening his eyes again, "Yes, it will. I don't want anyone to know I'm here. I came here for a purpose: to protect you and keep Ba Sing Se safe."

Katara threw her arms up in the air, "So? You can still do that and let everyone know you're here," she told him.

Jet grasped her arms, "No!" he said sternly, looking into her sparkling blue eyes with his own. "Listen, this is my chance to begin a new life. A life where I can forget the terrible things I've done in the past and actually protect people."

Jet released her arms softly and Katara looked away, "And to do that you have to let all of your friends continue to think your dead?"

"I have my reasons," he shrugged.

Katara scoffed and shook her head, "That is just... just so..." she struggled to find the right words but they eluded her mind.

"Just so what?" Jet asked, now demanding an answer.

"Just...just..." she continued to stutter.

"Katara, just spit it out!" he demanded without realization that he had sounded as if he was threatening her.

"Just so selfish!" she suddenly exclaimed with disapproving eyes. She didn't care if anyone else in the house had heard her. Frankly, the thought hadn't even crossed her mind.

Jet broke eye contact, "Selfish? You think it's selfish I've spent the last three months looking out for you; keeping you safe from dangers in your time of vulnerability?" he asked, expecting an answer.

"No," she quickly answered, "It's selfish how you don't want Long Shot, Smellerbee, The Duke, Pipsqueak and everyone else to know you're walking the world again."

Jet looked back into her eyes, "They already had to watch me die, and I don't intend to make them again. And, frankly, I don't even intend to continue walking this world for much longer. I came here with a job to do."

Katara crossed her arms and shook her head, "If you didn't want anyone to know you are alive, why'd you come to me?

"Because you were the only one I truly remembered. I still felt something towards you..." he stated.

Katara shook her head, "Jet, there is no something between us. My life is with Aang and no one else. If you can't accept that, you might as well just get out of my room," she told him sternly.

Jet jabbed his thumb into his chest, "I do accept that. Why do you think I've been watching over you?" he asked, trying to keep his voice down as to not wake the other occupants of the home. When Katara didn't answer and just arched her head up, he continued, "I've been doing it for Aang. I was at his funeral and I knew he would want someone to keep you safe. I made it my personal responsibility to be that someone."

"I can take care of myself," the girl responded.

Jet snorted, "Just like you did when Yuan attacked you?"

"That was different," she insisted, "I thought he was a friend and all he was doing was trying to get close to me so I could be another one of his victims. I thought he was trying to help in my stage of vulnerability."

Jet began to walk around the room, inspecting it. His eyes ran through the many paintings of Katara and Aang mounted up on the walls. One of them displayed Aang with his calm and normal smile and arms crossed with Katara behind him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her chin on his shoulder. Jet couldn't hide the smile that formed on his face.

Katara just watched as he walked around the room; curious as to what he was searching for.

The Freedom Fighter continued scanning the room; the smile had not yet vanished from his face.

"It's no secret how close you two were," he complimented; glaring at another painting that displayed the two benders making a heart out of water between their palms.

"We never wanted it to be. We never wanted our relationship to be secret. It just seemed selfish," she stated; now standing next to him.

"Selfish to keep something like that a secret, now that I can understand," the boy said, his smile beginning to vanish.

Katara didn't know what to say next until the thought of Aang came to mind, "Do you know what it would be like for me if Aang was out there, alive and running around some spirit forsaken place?" she asked with a soft and gentle voice that indicated that she was trying to keep her grief from overcoming her, "And then I only found out after years and years of not seeing him?"

Jet turned his head towards her slightly, "I'm guessing it would really hurt," he answered began walking away from her and approaching the window.

Katara turned to him with wonder in her eyes, "Wait, where are you going?"

Jet's eyes stared longingly into hers, "I have to go. You need your sleep and I need to think," he answered before turning his attention to the window.

Katara crossed her arms and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, "Just think about your decision, Jet. Some beginnings don't have to be about beginning all over again."

Jet cast a slight smile at her as he placed a foot on the window sill before turning back at her, "By the way, he's still alive," Jet told her before climbing out of the window.

Katara's calm state was almost instantly replaced with turmoil and sped to the window, "Wait, Jet! Who is? Is it Aang? Is Aang alive?" she asked, poking her head out of the window. She looked around but he had escaped her.

"Jet!" she called out loudly. She continued to search the area but he had vanished.

She continued to call out the Freedom Fighter's name but he had apparently escaped her. She became lost in curiosity as to who Jet was referring to. Water began to spill out her eyes as she brought her head back into the room and turned away from the window.

Katara knelt beside the bed burying her head in the mattress and sobbed softly. Who was alive? Had Jet been referring to Aang or Yuan? The question hurt her so much. Was Aang out there, alive and breathing but she just didn't know it? Or had Yuan survived and had intended on tracking her down. The questions tore her apart. The emotions, love and fear. were battling against one another in her heart. A terrible feeling, like she was going to vomit, occurred in her stomach.

Jet, hanging upside down, looked through the window, "He's a firebender. I'll tell you that much..." Jet stated before leaving the window and climbing onto the roof and leaving the home, leaping across the roofs of other homes.

Katara had heard what Jet had told her and was now crying harder. Now she felt more afraid more than love as it seemed fear had won the battle in her heart. Jet had to be addressing Yuan. It was the only logical person the boy could be referring to.

* * *

><p>A collapsed fire escape sat in an alleyway, marking the spot of Yuan's death. Yuan had died two weeks ago and his body had been buried. But, apparently, Yuan's spirit wasn't ready to leave the world so willingly. Many times he had seen a bright light but every time he did so he just walked away from it. He was a transparent sky blue and he had realized that no one could see, hear, or even feel him. He knew he was dead.<p>

He roamed the streets of Ba Sing Se with an enraged expression on his face.

"Someway, somehow, I will kill that waterbender and her family; just as her friend killed me..." he stated with a tone of certainty.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well we had another pretty long chapter. I have to admit, I really don't intend to make them this long. It all just happens, you know? Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Now, I know some of you might not be so accepting of Jet being the Masked Man but I felt he'd be perfect for the role. Anyways, if any of you don't like having Jet in this story, I have an idea where I can quickly take him out of the plot without re-killing him. It all depends on the reviews.<strong>

**Well, I guess I'll see you all next Wednesday. Please remember to read and review. Let's see if we can get 10 reviews! **


	35. Reawakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Well, as you can see from the chapter title a certain someone will finally reawaken. This chapter takes place about a week from when we last saw Aang in his coma and two weeks after Nianzu's insertion of his coma.**

**This chapter raises an important question: What will happen when Kataang Reunites?**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

Nianzu's friends attempt to get Nianzu to safety by attempting to trick Tomark into thinking they are dead.  
>Tomark uses Nianzu's sword to gain a new ability that allows him to draw large serrated blades from his wrists.<br>Tomark sends a troop to receive a spirit that is roaming Ba Sing Se whilst they take over Wishato as their kingdom.  
>Aang lies unconscious in the Bei Fong Estate while Ekna and Toph attend to his wounds and recovery.<br>Toph goes for a conversational walk with The Duke.  
>Katara finds that she is unable to sleep and relives two memories from her and Aang's past.<br>The Masked Man reveals himself as Jet and he tells Katara that no one can know that he is here.  
>Jet examines Katara's room to find many paintings and portraits of her and Aang whilst Katara presents him with words that may help with his decision of staying a secret.<br>Before Jet leaves, he informs Katara that someone still continues to live and Katara is left to wonder whether it is Yuan or Aang.  
>Yuan, dead and a spirit, roams Ba Sing Se endlessly in hopes to someday wreak his revenge on Katara and the man who killed him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And Now…<br>_**Chapter 34:  
><strong>**Reawakening**

Another week had passed and Aang remained in comatose. It was becoming difficult to determine when he would awake...or if he ever would. Ekna began having this thought. She knew almost everything there was to know about the medical arts and the duration of his coma was pointing towards unthinkable things. The medic began to fear that he may never wake up. She had to admit that he was being strong when it came to enduring the state of unconsciousness. But she also had to admit that this strength was only going to keep him alive and that he'd never return to them.

Ekna had also been noticing an excessive amount of energy twisted up in the upper section of his chest next to his heart when she was checking over him. She used a technique called fire cupping that allowed non-waterbenders to heal patients in a similar way the healers do that allowed her to feel the twisted up energy. Nianzu's dagger had stabbed just below where the twisted energy built up.

The woman couldn't come up with any logical explanation for this discovery and kept Toph in the dark about it as to not worry or scare her.

In the Bei Fong Estate's guest bedroom, Aang lied unconscious and wrapped in bandages on the dark-green and high-quality fabricated sheets with flying boars carved into the foot and headboards. He was still dressed in an expensive green night robe and the remnants of the pants from his robes.

The boy's lip twitched slightly and an audible exhalation of breath exited his nose. His eyes begin to twitch as well in consideration that he was attempting to open them. He could barely think or make sense of anything. His mind was blank but it was focusing on the task at hand. He moaned in pain and his eyes slowly, finally, opened. His vision was at first blurry but soon cleared up. He was unaware of everything.

He ran his eyes around the room. Expensive furniture filled the room and he first thought he was in some kind of palace until he noticed a flying boar painted onto the ceiling. He stared at it for several moments.

"Toph?" he managed to say as he began to sit up from the bed. He grasped his head and he instantly noticed the hair that rested on it. "How long was I out this time?" he asked himself rhetorically.

His hand traveled from his head and down to his aching chest. He slowly stood up and almost instantly lost balance. He collapsed to the floor with an irritated look. He looked around for his staff. He found it leaning against a corner on the other side of the room. The monk slowly rose back to his feet and pressed his hand against to wall to keep from falling. He finally reached his staff and used it as a walking stick while he left the room. He stared down the corridor and slowly limped through it.

He soon came to an intersection between four hallways. Out of nowhere an image of an intersection snapped in his eyes and he fell to his back from the strange memory.

He shook his head, "What was that?" he asked himself. With no answer coming to mind he shrugged it off and got back on his feet.

The airbender explored the hallways many times before passing a room where he noticed a familiar face. He turned around and peaked into the room and he knew he remembered the face.

"Toph?" he called softly.

Toph was lying on the floor of her room with a straw of wheat in her mouth that was swaying left and right. She felt someone's footsteps approach her room. Tiny and light footsteps, even. Footsteps she could recognize anywhere.

Her eyes widened in response and she took out the straw of wheat from her mouth, "Aang?"

Aang cast a soft smile, "Surprised to see me?" he responded, slowly entering the room.

Toph had almost instantly risen to her feet when she approached and locked her arms around her thought-lost friend. Aang was surprised by this at first but soon embraced her hug. Unknown to Aang, water droplets coursed down the blind earthbender's cheeks to drip off her chin and onto the monk's robe.

"I thought you'd never wake up," Toph stated in relief.

"How long was I out?" he asked. He suspected it had been a few more weeks than last time considering how his hair had grown the same way it had before he shaved it before the invasion.

Toph broke the hug but made sure he was able to stand up, "I don't know, a few weeks maybe?" she stated, unsure of her answer.

Aang eyed her questionable, "How could you not know?" he asked before shaking his head, "You know what, it doesn't matter," he began before a thought came to mind, "So where is everyone else? Are they sleeping in or something?" he asked.

Toph turned away from him and bit her lip thoughtfully. This was the only flaw in her plan when she brought him to Gaoling. How was she going to tell him that nobody outside of the estate knew he was alive? More importantly, how was she going to tell him that Katara didn't even know he was alive or what had happened to him? These questions filled her head and she had no idea how to answer any of them.

Aang called out her name and the blind girl was brought out of her thoughts. She turned halfway around so that she wouldn't have to 'look' directly at him.

She bit her lip thoughtfully before continuing, "Aang, do you remember what happened to you?"

Aang placed a hand on his chin as he searched through his memories. His mind was unorganized and indistinct. Random images popped into his head. Some were clear as day. Others, specifically ones after their meeting with the Earth King, were very blurry and hard to recognize. He was able to remember fighting Nianzu after focusing persistently on the images.

He tried talk truthfully but he was unsure, "Yeah, I mean, I think so. Did I pass out or something after me and Katara beat Nianzu?" he asked curiously before another thought came to mind, "Hey, where is Katara anyway? After the last time, I'd expect she'd be in the room with me the second I woke up."

Toph ignored his other question, "Do you need help walking?"

Aang shook his head for reasons unknown, "I'll manage. How do you think I got here?" he said to her. Toph began to leave the room and motioned for him to come. Aang shrugged and followed her, presuming she was leading him to his girlfriend's room in the home.

Instead it was the complete opposite. She had led him back to his room. When they entered the room he looked around quizzically. "Okay, exactly, why did you bring me back in here?" he asked, expecting an answer.

Toph motioned for him to sit on the bed and he did so, setting his staff behind him and planting a hand on his knee, "Okay, Toph, why did you bring me back in here?" he now demanded, irritated that Toph had repeatedly ignored any questions that had to do with Katara's location or the location of any of his other friends.

Toph sat in the chair across from the bed, "Aang..." she began, not knowing how she was going to tell him, "You didn't beat Nianzu. He got away," she told him.

Aang took in the news and just sighed, "Well, we at least saved the city, right?"

Toph nodded and Aang continued, "So, how, exactly, did I get in that coma?"

Toph turned her head away from him, "You weren't in a coma at first..." she explained before taking a pause.

Aang eyed her quizzically, "How could I had not been in a coma at first? The only thing worst would be..." he paused upon realization, "...dying..." he finished in a soft, almost inaudible, voice.

Toph heard his realization and nodded, turning her head back to him, "Nianzu threw a dagger at Katara. You had somehow regained your strength so you jumped in the path of the dagger and took the hit for her. You died in her arms..." Toph explained.

Aang stood up from the bed upon taking in the news. He paced around the room, gripping his head and trying to remember. Finally, he gave up and rested his head against the wall. "How long?" he asked, "How long was I actually dead?"

Toph shrugged and stood up from the chair, approaching him slowly, "I don't know. I found you just two weeks ago on your birthday. Katara had this whole memorial built for you," she explained.

Aang's eyebrows raised and he spun around, "On my birthday?" he exclaimed loudly, "You mean, I'm sixteen now?"

Toph nodded and Aang continued, gripping his head with both hands, "Great! The day we both waited for the last two years and I was in a coma! Just great!" he cried out, pacing around the room against before leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. He was disappointed in himself. He began asking himself why he had done such a stupid move. He could have just used airbending to change the daggers path. Or he could have raised an earth wall in front of Katara or just plain moved her out of the way rather than taking the hit.

After many moments of staying silent, he looked up at Toph, "Where is she?" he asked before adding, "And don't just ignore me," he told her sternly.

Toph turned away from Aang and refused to answer. When she didn't, Aang pushed himself off the wall, "Where is she?" he demanded again, sternly.

Still no response and Aang was becoming both suspicious and angry. He approached the earthbender and stood in front of her so that he was facing her, "Where... is... she?" he repeated, now sounding threatening. He had no intention of threatening her. It was just his emotions mixing together.

Finally, Toph answered, "She's not here. She's in Ba Sing Se."

Aang's stern, demanding expression changed to a confused one, "Why is she in Ba Sing Se while I'm here in Gaoling?" he asked, worried he would not like the answer.

Toph turned her head away from him again, "She doesn't know that you were in a coma or that you are alive," she answered.

Aang's eyes widened and he began stumbling backwards in disbelief before bumping into a wall and sliding down it, "She-she... thinks I'm still... d-dead?"

* * *

><p>In the dense forest of the Senlin Village, there was a large earth tent that was currently the shelter of Nianzu and his friends. This was the only forest closest to Nianzu and Varun's home, which was now completely deserted and lifeless. All the remaining occupants had deserted the village and living in some spirit forsaken part of the Earth Kingdom. Nianzu had woken up from his coma a few days ago. Varun had done healing sessions constantly during his unconsciousness and it seemed to have helped the airbender. Now, the team of skilled benders was planning their next move.<p>

Hanging in the earth tent was a kerosene lamp that Lu Ten had built to provide light in the tent. Lu Ten also helped furnish the tent as it was their only home at the moment. They had no transportation, no friends, no allies, and they were sure that if they entered the village of Senlin they would just be chased out by a mob for killing the Avatar. Lu Ten made four beds using Shin's earthbending and a few sheets of moss. Shin and Lu Ten made the fire while Nianzu cooked the food and Varun made the water, obviously.

They were drinking water in front of a warm fire on a cold night. They weren't really talking. There wasn't much to talk about. The only thing they could talk about was their previous events on the attack of the small village.

"So, what do we do now?" Shin asked, curious as to the question he had just asked.

The rest of the group, except Nianzu, turned to the earthbender and just shrugged disappointingly. Nianzu was their leader but ever since he woke up he had barely said a word. All he did was just eat, sleep, and go hunting for food. He just sat there with his head turned from the group; a look that no one could read on his face. It seemed he was disappointed, ashamed, angry, and sad all at the same time.

Varun softly jabbed his elbow into the airbender's shoulder, trying to get his attention. The airbender ignored his long-time friend and continued with what he was doing... which was nothing.

Varun sighed. He, too, wasn't exactly all happy. Little than anyone know that he had also lost his parents in the attack of Kisha, but he hadn't told anyone. He didn't want to... until now that is.

"Remember that couple Tomark had killed in the execution circle?" he asked the group.

Nianzu stayed speechless while the other two benders shook their heads 'no.'

Varun was almost tempted to drop the subject, but he knew he had to get this out. His best friend was most likely beating himself up over the loss of his parents. Now, Varun had to be the one to accept his failure.

"Those... they were..." he stuttered, trying to find the right words. Finally, he just sighed and looked away sadly, "They were... my parents." he finally said.

His parents were the first ones that Tomark had killed. They hadn't even recognized their waterbending son. They had probably thought he was dead. He hadn't told them when he left with Nianzu. They had probably searched for him for years before assuming he was dead. Now, Varun would never find out if that was the truth. They were dead, gone, never to walk the earth again.

Lu Ten and Shin exchanged glances but didn't say a word. But, finally, Nianzu did, "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do. There was nothing any of us could do. We just have to let it go and get on with our lives," he stated softly.

Shin brought up his question again, "What do we do now, then?"

"Ba Sing Se – that's what we do," Nianzu stated, turning his head back to the group.

Everyone exchanged quizzical faces. They didn't understand Nianzu's answer. "What does Ba Sing Se have to do with anything?" Lu Ten asked.

"Redemption," he answered simply. Still, no one understood Nianzu's intention. Nianzu just sighed, "My mistake was killing the Avatar. Now that he's dead, it's up to us to stop Tomark. But, before we do, I feel that it's right that I apologize to his family."

"You do know that they will probably try to kill you, don't you?" Lu Ten asked his leader

Nianzu nodded, "Yes, I do know that. But it's a risk I'm willing to take. Aang brought his family together, so it's only fair that we apologize to them; even if we do end up getting our asses kicked."

Varun furrowed his eyes questionably at the airbender, "Since when did you actually start calling him by his name?"

Nianzu looked towards the fire, "Since my parents were murdered," he retorted in a shallow voice. "When they died, I realized that what I felt must have been the same thing Aang's family felt when I…murdered him," he continued, still glaring at the flame before him, "Addressing him as the Avatar is like called him an object. Addressing him by his real name, who he really is, shows that he was an actual person with family and friends."

Silence struck the air and the distant sounds of insects and wildlife conversing and the light sparking of the flame eating away the wood were the only sounds that could be heard.

Nianzu brought his chin up, "That's another reason why I want to do this," he stated.

The other benders exchange accepting looks and nodded. They, too, felt it fair to apologize for their heinous actions.

Lu Ten still had a question that he felt would jeopardize their plan, "But what about the police, the Fire Lord's search parties and the Earth King's guards? They will all be looking for us!" he cried out.

Nianzu shrugged, "They will be looking for me, not you guys. I told you all this right before we got ourselves into this mess. I am going to turn myself in. After we stop Tomark, that's when I'm surrendering. I just have to get this off my chest first. If they put me in jail before I can, then I'll just have to escape before Tomark unleashes his plan; whatever his plan is," Nianzu explained.

Varun shook his head, "You got another thing coming if you think I'm going to let you go to Ba Sing Se alone," he said sternly.

Nianzu smiled at his friend, and then turned to Shin for his response. The earthbender shrugged, "I got nothing better to do," he stated before smiling at his leader, "I'm with you."

With the three of them agreeing to go with Nianzu, all that was left was Lu Ten. The three benders turned to the former general. Lu Ten sighed in defeat, "If that's what you are doing," he brought his head up, "then I guess I'm with you."

Nianzu smiled, "Then I guess it's settled. We're heading to Ba Sing Se tomorrow."

Before anything else was done, Varun needed to know something, "What about transportation? It isn't like we can take a train or ferry to Ba Sing Se," he stated.

Nianzu grasped his chin thoughtfully. He took everything into consideration before coming up with an idea, "Lu Ten, how good are you at building land sailors?"

Lu Ten shrugged, "I'm sure I can piece something together, but I'll need supplies," he told the airbender.

Nianzu smiled deviously, "We can each bend one of the four elements. We can build our own land sailor just out of stuff in the woods. We don't need supplies. We'll build our own supplies," he explained.

Shin agreed so he arched his body forward, "So, what do you need us to do?"

Nianzu smiled and then the four benders left the tent. Nianzu asked Lu Ten to draw up some blueprints for the land sailor and tell them what they needed to build it. After that, Nianzu set up jobs for him and the other two benders. They got to work; searching for all sorts of things in the forest.

* * *

><p>After Jet had visited her a week ago, Katara had a hard time getting her mind off of Aang; not that it was a bad thing. Jet had told her someone was alive and that they were a firebender. Yuan and Aang were the only two people that Jet could have been addressing the night he had sneaked into her room and revealed himself. Katara now pondered into the chances of Yuan being alive and the chances of Aang being alive and, to her disappointment, Aang's chances were very slim compared to Yuan's. Yuan had been crushed by wood whilst Aang had been stabbed and beaten.<p>

Katara tried not to remember that night. She hated seeing him like that - so weak and so vulnerable, just waiting to be relieved of his pain and taken to the next stage of life. The last kiss... Katara couldn't take her mind off of it. That, too, wasn't a bad thing. Being sure that the last thing he felt was her sweet tender skin and that the last thing he tasted was her lips. That was all that had mattered to her at that moment. She could see his last movements flashing in her mind; the thumb that had been caressing her cheek, falling to the ground slowly and hanging from his body.

Katara sat in the Jasmine Dragon, drinking a cup of tea. A tear fell into the tea that she had been drinking. Aang's last moments shook her up and she could only wish that he could be there with her. She would give anything to have him back in her world. His spirit had stopped visiting her months ago; at least she thought it was his spirit. She couldn't tell whether it had been the real him or not. Frankly, she didn't really care. As long as he was still alive inside of her, it meant that he was still there with her.

Katara was long lost in her thoughts and hadn't even noticed her brother Sokka walk into the teashop. He took a seat across from his sister and realized she hadn't even noticed him walk in. He snapped his fingers twice in her face. No luck; she was laying out the tracks for her train of thought.

Sokka raised an eyebrow, "Katara?" he called out, bringing the girl out of her thoughts.

Katara looked at her brother with a surprised smile, "Oh, hey, Sokka," she greeted warmly.

Sokka simply smiled back with a wave and ordered some white jade tea; which was served to him just moments later. The two siblings sat there in silence for many minutes before Sokka decided to bring up the reason he had come.

"Listen, sis, Dad and I have been talking and... well... we-we think it's time to go," he stated with a nervous smile and tooth biting his lip.

Katara raised an eyebrow, misunderstanding Sokka's statement, "Come on, Sokka, I just got here," she said reluctantly.

Sokka waved a hand in front of her, "No, no, that's not what I meant."

Katara's eyebrow returned and she gazed at him studiously, "Then what did you mean?" he asked.

Sokka sighed, knowing this wouldn't be easy to tell her, "I meant... that it's time we left Ba Sing Se," he blurted out quickly.

Katara raised an eyebrow and a surprised, disbelieving look, "What? What do you mean it's time to leave? We don't have to leave yet," she told him reluctantly.

The warrior sighed again, already seeing her emotions twisting up inside her, "Dad and I have already decided. We're going to leave Ba Sing Se in a matter of days; possibly a week."

Katara set her glass down on the table, forcefully and the table shook lightly, "I don't want to leave. Not just yet," she continued to be reluctant. She wasn't ready to leave Ba Sing Se. She didn't want to leave the city that her soul mate was buried in.

The warrior sighed and scratched his head, "Look, I know you don't want to leave because you don't want to have to face all the memories back home."

Katara shrugged. She had to admit, that may have been another reason why she didn't want to leave. She had gotten used to the repeated memories that plagued the city, but that was only a few weeks' worth of memories. Back home, there were three years' worth of memories. She had thought she had been surrounded here in Ba Sing Se. Now she couldn't imagine what it would be like back home. The waterbender began to ask herself: _Do I want to embrace those moments we shared, or hi__de from them? _The question was difficult. The girl feared she would be too depressed to enjoy the memories, but she also loved the fact that it would continue to show her that Aang was still alive inside her.

Katara had stayed silent for the last few minutes and Sokka broke eye contact and began fidgeting with his ear then traveled down to his chin, "Uh, hey, listen, I was able to convince Dad to let us visit the Northern Tribe first since you and Aang don't have many memories there, with the exception of the invasion. But, still," he explained, doubting himself that his idea would even work out for the waterbender, "You can get used to the cold again, get away from everyday life, get back home, you know?"

The girl sighed and turned to her brother, "What about Aang?" she asked.

"What of him? We can't just transport his casket back to the pole; you know what I'm saying? He'll stay here. And if it makes you feel better, I'm sure Appa wouldn't mind flying you down here every once in a while," the boy explained to his sibling.

The waterbender sighed once more, "I-I guess you're right. But...I don't know. I don't just want to leave him here. I know we can't bring him with us, it's just..." She didn't know how to explain it. Something was telling her not to leave. She felt that if she did, she'd be making a mistake.

Sokka just nodded and sent her an understanding smile, "I get what you mean," he states before getting up out of his seat and leaving the restaurant. But, before he had even taken two steps away from the table, he turned to his sister and sighed, "Listen, uh, you know, we're going to leave in about a week, so, um, just, uh," words escaped him but he managed to catch and release them, "just… just say what you need to say and stuff."

Sokka felt stupid over how he had told his sister the news. But it was already done. He let it go and strolled back to their home in Ba Sing Se, every now and then throwing his boomerang and retrieving it.

The waterbender continued to remain in her seat as she thought over the news. She didn't know exactly what she was feeling. It was a mixture of many emotions and, altogether, it was almost impossible to identify any of them. The emotions seemed to have built up in her gut considering she felt lightheaded and some kind of weird buildup in her stomach.

* * *

><p>"How could you not tell her I was alive?" Aang demanded, pacing around the room, enraged with a boiling red face and steam practically blasting out of his ears.<p>

This had been going on for the last twenty minutes. Aang was enraged that no one, not even his girlfriend, knew he was alive. Toph had never 'seen' the airbender so angry, except for that small spur of the moment when he blew up at Sokka over the pressure of believing that he would have to kill Ozai. Now, that small moment of anger had been extended. He paced around the room, gripping his hair and yelling out all sorts of things. Toph believed he was just overreacting, but that was her vision of it. It was a complete different situation for him.

"I mean, you could have at least left her a note or something!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Aang," she called his name, which he frankly hadn't heard.

The airbender passed the blind girl, "Seriously? How much danger could it put her in to just go up to her and say: 'Your boyfriend is alive and he's going to hide out at my house until he recovers,'" he continued to rant.

"Aang," the bind girl called out again, once again ending up ignored.

"It isn't like Nianzu has a shirshu that's tracking me down! How would he even find out if I were alive?" the monk exclaimed.

Toph was tired of this. Not only was he starting to give himself a headache, but he was starting to give her one, too! _Sheesh!_ _And I thought Captain Boomerang was annoying when he rant__s! _Toph stood up from her seat and began shouting Aang's name, but he continued to ignore her and rant on.

"I don't even see why she and everyone else couldn't have come! Why would they do anything to risk the safety by revealing I was alive or where I was hiding?" the monk exclaimed, his head beginning to ache but ignoring it; just as he was everything else.

The earthbender continued to cry out his name before becoming completely ignored. His back was turned to her as she marched towards him, grasping his shoulder and spinning him completely around, "Would you shut up!" she shouted into his face before sternly slapping him across the face.

Aang's head was jerked to the side and a surprised look was planted on his face; eyes wide and mouth completely straight. He jerked his head towards her, "Did you just slap me?"

"Yes, I did," the girl answered simply.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because you wouldn't shut your pie-hole!" she shouted in his face.

Aang brushed her arm off his shoulder then rubbed the red cheek that had been slapped. "Okay, okay. I'll shut up…" he said in defeat.

Toph crossed her arms, "Finally," she said before turning away from him, "Jeez, I had thought Snoozles was the most annoying one in the group, but apparently you're even worse than him!" she retorted harshly.

Aang deadpanned, "I can't be that annoying," he defended.

Toph snorted, "Please, Twinkletoes. The way you were acting, even Sweetness would have slapped you."

Aang scowled, "No, she wouldn't have!" he planted his hands on his waist.

Toph ran a wide smirk across her face, "I'd put my money on it," she smirked.

Aang threw his hands up into the air, "You put your money on everything!" he cried out.

The blind earthbender chuckled softly at his comment. She had to admit, he wasn't wrong about her there.

She felt Aang walk over and take a seat on the edge of the bed and, from what she could feel, his back was arched forward with his head hanging down and elbows planted on his knees. The blind girl walked around the bed to the bedside and opened the drawer the pull out a small rectangular box.

She held it in front of Aang, "Here, put this on," she told him.

Aang scowled at it, "What is it? Another headband?" he asked harshly.

Toph sighed in aggravation, "Just put it on."

Aang stood up and received the box from her hand. He opened it and looked at the object it was holding. His heart nearly stopped and an astonished and disbelieving look arose to his face. He couldn't believe the object he was looking at was actually there. Sitting inside the green cushioned box was Katara's necklace. The same necklace her mother had given her. The small blue, hand-carved jewel had been Katara's most treasured possession, but now it sat in a cushioned box.

Aang's eyes slowly broke contact with the necklace and he looked to Toph, "Katara, she isn't-"

"No," Toph quickly responded, knowing what his question was going to be, "She's fine."

Relief struck Aang as he looked back down at the necklace, then back at the blind girl, "How...how did you get this?" he softly demanded, "She wouldn't give this to anyone. She would never trust anyone with this."

"Except you," Toph retorted.

Aang furrowed his brows, questioning her answer, "No, not even me. I would never ask her to give this to me. I would never ask her to remove it. Do you even know how much this object means to her?"

"Apparently, it means as much to her as you do to her," the girl answered.

The monk's expression stayed the same, "What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"On the night of your birthday, Katara asked to be alone. She said some stuff to you and the next thing I knew, she was burying something. It wasn't until I retrieved you from your grave that I learned that she was burying that necklace," she explained, "She gave it to you for a reason."

The airbender turned his gaze back to the necklace and he stared at it for many minutes and he could swear Katara's face had appeared on it, staring longingly at him with the beautiful sparkling blue eyes that he could never grow tired of and her smile that always made his heart flutter and fill him with hope. A teardrop dropped onto the pendant and he wiped it off with his thumb.

He was brought back to earth by Toph's voice, "Well, what are you waiting for? Put it on," she urged.

The monk looked at her quizzically, "Put it on? I-I can't put this on. It's her mother's, hers. It's not mine," he stated, voice quivering.

Toph crossed her arms and made a disgusted look at him, "Just put it on! She wouldn't have given it to you if she didn't want you to hold onto it," the blind girl stated.

Aang broke eye contact again, "Well, maybe, but..." he tried to come up with an excuse, "It's a woman's necklace. The women of the Water Tribe are supposed to wear it when they are engaged or married, not the men," he stated reluctantly.

Toph rolled her eyes, "Trust me, Twinkletoes, no one is going to notice the difference," she smirked.

Aang deadpanned again, "Are you calling me a girl?" he questioned.

Toph turned her back on him, "No..." she retorted, lengthening her answer.

The boy didn't even have to guess that she was lying to him. He tried to come up with something to shoot back at her, but ended up blank.

He looked back down at the necklace and slowly and gently picked it up from the box. He held it in front of him for several moments before closing his eyes and exhaling softly. His finger grasped the two ends of the necklace and strapped it around his neck. Water droplets fell from his eyes and onto the floor.

_I'll be home soon, Katara..._

* * *

><p>Ripping through the sky was a large black-looking cloud. It ripped through clouds like paper, leaving a trail of black smoke behind it. This was the Manarki that Tomark had sent to retrieve the newly bred evil spirit that was supposedly roaming Ba Sing Se. The troop was nearing the outer wall of the city, feeling for the evil spirit's energy. It seemed to be somewhere in the upper ring of the city and the dark spirit was determined to retrieve them for his master.<p>

The spirit flew past the outer wall and then the inner wall. The creature had entered the great impenetrable city of Ba Sing Se. It continued to rip through the air as it scanned for the evil spirit's energy. Through his eyes, the world was black and white and every living thing radiating their own aura. This was what the Manarki saw through their eyes. This was their eyesight. The evil spirit's aura would be radiating a violet purple.

The creature had no desire to marvel to great city. To it, the city was nothing more than a disaster waiting to happen. Nothing in this world was of any beauty or greatness. It was a despicable world...that would soon be theirs to control.

The creature continued to scan the area before a bright violet light caught its attention. The Manarki was now diving down into the city; ready to retrieve the spirit for his master.

* * *

><p>Yuan strolled down the streets of Ba Sing Se; the same enraged and dark expression on his face. For weeks he had been dead, yet it only felt like days. Time seemed to go faster in the afterlife. The sun would rise and set in a matter of minutes and night would only last but a minute or two before dawn presented itself. The afterlife was very strange to Yuan. He could walk through walls, interact with objects; though it was very hard and took much concentration, and even go wherever he wanted at any time. The only place he had found trouble visiting was the home that held Katara and her family.<p>

Yuan despised the name of the woman that led to his death. But what he hated more, was the man that had killed him. The Masked Man, as he seemed to call himself, had ended him quickly. Yuan could barely remember his last moments but the faint image of the Masked Man's mask. The firebender snarled at that man and his cowardice to reveal his face.

The firebender continued strolling down the street before he heard a faint whooshing sound above his head. He gazed up into the air and watched as some sort of rocketing black cloud dove towards the earth and landed a few dozen feet away from the dead firebender.

Yuan stared at the creature that now stood across the street. Its face was a ghoulish white that caused goose bumps to rise on Yuan's blue translucent see-through skin. It didn't seem to have a nose; only two short horizontal lines above its mouth. The rest of the creature, with the exception of its hands, was dressed in some sort a ripped black cloak. Its hands were the same ghoulish white its face had with sharp claws as its fingernails. Its eyes were a dark purple. In many ways this creature seemed to resemble a human, but, at the same time, it differed from a human.

"What is your name?" the creature asked the boy.

Yuan did not dare to answer and he gradually backed away from the creature with an expression that showed how scared he was of this mysterious creature.

"What is your name?" the creature asked again, now for sternly.

Yuan stopped in place, "What are you? Why do you want to know my name?" he demanded with a quivering voice. This had been the first time Yuan had truly been afraid of something. This creature that stood before him was like something you would see in a nightmare.

The creature glared at the boy, "Tell me your name and all questions will be answered, human," it retorted, a bitter tone when he addressed the firebender

Human? Now Yuan knew that this creature seemed to have a dislike towards him. Before Yuan was going to reveal his name, there was a question he needed answered.

"How can you see me if I'm dead?" the boy asked.

A smile ran across the creature's face, "That is an interesting question. But it will only be answered if you reveal your name," the creature negotiated.

Yuan was tired of this, "Yuan – My name is Yuan," he finally told the creature.

"Ah, Yuan," the creature clasped his hands together, "A name of many meanings. But, I'm sure my master would prefer the meaning: Death by Flame," the creature stated.

"You have a master? Is that why you're here?" The firebender asked curiously.

The creature nodded, "He has a proposition for you."

Yuan began approaching the creature cautiously, "You said that after I told you my name, you'd tell me how you could see me," the boy reminded the creature.

The creature nodded understandingly, "Very well. You see, we are an ancient form of evil spirits known as the Manarki. We were once imprisoned in the Spirit World before a certain boy freed us. Now, we are physical spirits. We can see other spirits, but we can be seen and heard by humans and every other living being," it explained.

Yuan nodded and felt it made as much sense as anything else. "So, what does your master want from me?"

The creature held out a hand, "That, I do not know. He sent for me to retrieve you. I am authorized to bring you by force if necessary," the creature stated.

Yuan grinned and held up a hand, "That won't be necessary. Whatever reason your master wants me couldn't be any worse than walking endlessly throughout this city."

The creature smiled with satisfaction, "I'm sure he would admire your willfulness."

After that, Yuan took the hand of the creature and was soon being dragged down the street as the creature ran. It jumped into the air and a black cloud surrounded it. They rocketed into the air and ripped through the air.

Yuan's face was being blasted with the force of air that resulted from their speed. He wondered where the creature was taking him. It wouldn't be for a few hours that he would find out.

* * *

><p>The Manarki troop rocketed through the sky, nearing the town of Wishato. From what Yuan could make out, the town was very identical to that of Gaoling. It had many shops, a library, some apartment buildings and homes. In the center of the town was a large estate with a large blackish-purple airship parked behind it. Before the firebender knew it, they flew right through the roof of the estate and into a large room. The creature transformed from the black cloud and back into its normal form.<p>

Standing before them was a throne-like chair, and upon it sat the creature's master. The master seemed larger and stronger than the rest of the creatures; who were either guards or servants. They all looked alike, so there was no way to tell which was which. But the master was obviously in control. Unlike the others, his face was filled with power. The look in his eyes displayed that he was satisfied with this land, being upon the thrown, and seeing this human spirit standing in front of him.

The Manarki that had brought Yuan to the master kneeled in respect. When Yuan didn't do the same, the creature grasped his should and yanked him to the ground. The firebender was now kneeling as well. His head pointed to the ground, but his eyes were rolled up as to get a better look at the master.

"My lord, I have retrieved the spirit you requested," the Manarki announced.

"Rise, brother," the master commanded.

The creature stood back up and Yuan did the same. The master continued, now locking his gaze on Yuan, "It is a pleasure to meet such a powerful and dark human spirit. Tell me, what is your name?" the master said, his voice polite and respectful towards the human spirit.

"My name is Yuan," he announced.

The master smiled wickedly, "Ah, Yuan. Well, I'm sure you have many questions. But time is of the essence. We only have time for a few. Go ahead," the master retorted.

Yuan indeed had many, but only few were of importance to him, "Since I had to reveal my name, it is only fair you reveal yours."

The master smiled admirably, "I like your personality. But the answer to your question is Tomark. Emperor Tomark the Great," he bloated.

Yuan took in the name, and then asked his next question, "What do you want with me?"

Tomark clasped his hands together, "Well, it appears we are getting right to business," he said delightedly.

Yuan furrowed his brows questionable, which Tomark happened to notice. "Yuan, I have sent for you because I have felt the anger and evil that lies inside of you. I believe we can help one another," Tomark explained. "There is something I want done, and if you agree, I can return what you have lost."

Yuan crossed his arms, "And if I refuse?" he questioned.

Tomark's calm and welcoming expression vanished and was replaced with a serious and scowling expression, "You will be destroyed. My troops will rip your spirit apart, piece by piece, until there is nothing left of you," he said in a menacing tone.

The firebender put his arms down, "What will you return to me?" he asked curiously.

Tomark's scowl returned to the facial expression he had been wearing moments ago, "Your life, but a better, stronger, more powerful life."

Yuan began considering the creature's proposition and nodded softly for him to continue.

Tomark liked where this was going, and he admired the boy's personality. "By agreeing to work for me, you will become one of us – A Manarki, a Shadow."

The firebender smiled in agreement with a nod, "Okay, then. What do I have to do?"

Tomark smiled in satisfactory, "Turn around," he commanded. Yuan furrowed his brows questionably but shrugged it off and turned around. He was then ordered to look down at the floor; giving Tomark a clear view of the back of his neck. The dark ruler held out a hand and launched his sharp claws into the back of Yuan's neck. Yuan cried out in pain; his head jerked into the air and back arched forwards. The pain was excruciating. Never had a pain such as this been embedded into his body. Tomark sent out a current of purple electricity that traveled into the inserts of the firebender's neck. The electric current surged throughout Yuan's body as Tomark lowered his hand.

Yuan was now in more pain than ever. His stomach was turning and aching; like something was trying to break out of his body. His blue see-through translucent body began recoloring itself into violet with a brighter outline. His skin changed from the glowing violet to a ghoulish white, just as the other creatures' faces. His skin recolored itself as well and now it seemed he had actual skin again. His violet clothing began disintegrating and was replaced with a black, ripped cloak. His pupils changed from amber to a dark purple, his nails transformed into sharp claws, his tongue thinned and resembled that of a prickle snake.

Finally, the transformation had completed and the surging purple electric current slowly faded in his body, embedding him with the dark energy that the Manarki possessed.

Yuan's stiff body fell to the floor. All of his memories had been erased, but Tomark quickly returned them with a simple glowing hand wave. Yuan's memories had returned and all of his strength had been returned. He rose back onto his feet with a sinister smile. The power…the power was unimaginable. He felt as if he could take on anyone or anything and coming out without even one scratch or bruise.

"I live to serve you, Lord Tomark," Yuan knelt to the ground respectively.

Tomark smiled wickedly at the newborn Manarki. "Yuan, as the first human to be transformed into a Manarki, you have been granted capabilities that the average Manarki cannot receive. Your firebending is still within you and when needed or desired, you may take the form or your human body as a disguise while still controlling the powers of the Manarki," Tomark explained.

With this said, it was time for Tomark to assign Yuan his task.

"Arise, Yuan," Tomark commanded and Yuan obeyed. "Now, I have a task for you," Tomark told the new Manarki.

Yuan nodded softly, "What is your bidding, my lord?"

Tomark's calm and welcoming expression vanished again and the same scowling look replaced it, "The Avatar is alive. He mustn't interfere with our plans," Tomark told Yuan.

Yuan became curious as to what Tomark's plans were, so he asked, "What are your plans, my lord?"

Tomark smiled wickedly, "In two months, the Winter Solstice will take place. On this day, we, the Manarki, will be at our most powerful. The energy of the Spirit World will enhance our powers ten fold. We will soar through the skies of the planet Earth and unleash our cosmic energy, turning everything that lives and breathes into a Manarki," Tomark explained, already losing control over his excitement by standing from his throne.

"The world will slowly die as our energy infects its core. Soon, the planet will be dark and inhabited by our race. We will rebuild the planet into our own vision of it. But, no longer will it be called Earth. It will from that point on be called The Dark Realm. And when the Summer Solstice returns, we will destroy the Spirit World as well. With the Spirit World crumbled before us, the universe will be mine to rule!" Tomark finished.

Yuan didn't care how evil this creature's plan was. His transformation had eliminated all the good from his spirit. He ran a dark smile across his face, "So, what do you want me to do? Kill the Avatar?" he asked.

Tomark's excitement for his plan ended he sat back in his throne. His face showed disappointment, "No, that has already been attempted. If we cannot stop his heart, we must break it," the Manarki ruler stated with a shallow voice.

The newborn Manarki cracked his knuckles with a grin, "I'm better at breaking bones than I am breaking hearts," he stated boastfully.

Tomark glared at the boy, "With a broken heart, he will not be capable of coming against us. His family is all he knows. Without his family, he will be nothing. He will be weak, vulnerable, and, most of all, he will be shattered." Tomark's face was dark and serious, knowing that this plan would work.

Yuan raised a questioning brow, "How am I supposed to do that? Separate them?"

Tomark groaned and he arched his head forward, "You misunderstand," he retorted, "The Avatar's family – I want you to find them... and _end_ them..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now I must deeply apologize for the repeated 8,000-9,000 word chapters. Words just seem to spill out of my mind and I let them flow, you know? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry it was a day late. I got held up a little because of homework. But, hey, if I don't do homework, I can't write. As I see it, being a day late is better than being a month late, right?<br>**

**Well, guys, I have another Review Poll for ya. Except, this time, it doesn't have anything to do with DoD (Dawning of Darkness). My imagination has presented me with a new, better modern AU for Kataang. Now, I know this has been done many times, but the FanFic will be a High School fanfic. It will follow Kataang and the rest of the gang through their senior year of high school. I have my own plot set up and I believe that it will be a unique story. It will be rated M for language, no lemons or limes. Sorry, but I don't write that sort of stuff. So, here is the Review Poll: Do you think I should write a Kataang High School FanFic as a secondary project or should I wait for DoD to be over? Moreover, Do you guys think I should write one at all?**

**Well, that's all for the A/N. Please read and review with your Poll decisions. Let's try for another 11 reviews!**


	36. Return and Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Just a little note guys: Travel time from Ba Sing Se and Wishato will always vary depending on what kind of transportation it is. For example, the Manarki that retrieved Yuan got to Wishato in a matter of hours because it was used to flying. This is no spoiler alert, but Yuan's time ranges to about five days because he is new at flying. I just wanted to help clear things up so you guys don't get confused. Also, there are many uses of the Manarki's dark (cosmic) energy. As you may have noticed, it has MANY, as you could call, settings.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

Aang finally awakens from his three-month-long coma, but realizes that no one outside the Bei Fong Estate knows he alive.  
>After the attack of Kisha, Nianzu decides to head to Ba Sing Se to apologize to Aang's family.<br>Lu Ten begins making blueprints for a land sailor to use as transportation.  
>Sokka joins Katara at the Jasmine Dragon to inform her that they will be leaving Ba Sing Se in a week.<br>Aang finally calms down after being enraged and Toph gives him Katara's necklace. He soon puts it around his neck, mentally promising Katara he'd come home soon.  
>Katara feels the need to stay in Ba Sing Se, but cannot find a reason not to leave.<br>A Manarki travels to Ba Sing Se to retrieve Yuan for Tomark.  
>Yuan goes with the Manarki to Wishato and meets Tomark, ruler of the Manarki.<br>Tomark makes a proposition for Yuan that he cannot refuse.  
>Yuan agrees to help Tomark and is transformed into a Manarki; giving him a new body and new abilities.<br>Tomark reveals his plan to transform the Earth into the Dark Realm.  
>Tomark orders Yuan to seek and kill Team Avatar, leaving Aang heartbroken and without a family once more.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And Now...<br>_**Chapter 35:  
><strong>**Return and Revenge**

Aang strolled around the garden of the Bei Fong Estate, gently kicking a small stone as he did so. His eyes stood fixated on the ground with a depressed look on his face. Every now and then he'd bring his head up to gaze up at the sky and the plants in the garden.

It had already been three days since he had awakened from his coma. His bandages had been removed and now he wore a grassy-green shirt. It wrapped around his back and had small buttons lining up and down to secure the fabric on his body. He had thrown away the remnants of the pants from his robes and now he wore loose brown pants. He had yet to shave his head as the task continued to slip his mind. Katara's necklace remained around his neck, refusing to take it off.

The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful orange. Aang brought his head up to stare up into the sky. This beautiful sight reminded him so much of the first time Katara had kissed him on the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon. A soft smile ran across his face as he wandered aimlessly throughout the garden, just waiting for the sun to set. Every time the day ended, he was but a day closer to being reunited with the woman of his dreams.

About a half hour later, when the sun had finally set and the moon replaced it, one of the Bei Fong Family's servants walked up to Aang.

"Dinner is being served, Avatar Aang," the guard informed the boy.

The airbender thanked the guard for informing him before heading back to the house. He entered the dining room of the estate where food was laid along down the table. There were many varieties of dishes and meals that could have suited Aang's vegetarian needs, but he simply went with a bowl of rice. Lao and Poppy Bei Fong, Toph's parents, sat beside their daughter across from Aang. Ekna sat beside Aang with a bowl of noodle soup with herbs and vegetables mixed into the broth.

Toph was eating a bowl of rice with some chunks of komodo sausage in it while her parents were eating roast duck.

Aang rotated his chopsticks in the bowl of rice, every now and then picking up a bite and consuming it. The table was awkwardly quiet and the silence was unbearable.

Lao dabbed his mouth gently with a napkin, "How are you recovering, Avatar Aang?" he asked.

Aang simply shrugged, eyes fixated on the rice. He had barely heard the question and, frankly, he didn't really feel like answering any questions.

Ekna glanced over at Aang then towards Lao, "His injuries have almost completely healed. Though, his fatal injury has left its mark. The place where the dagger had been embedded into his body now has a permanent scar, but other than that his injuries have recovered," she assured, "Although, it would seem he has not made a full recovery yet."

"How do you mean?" It was Poppy, Toph's mother, who had spoken this time.

Ekna laid her chopsticks on her napkin, "After observing his state of well-being during his coma, I concluded that there seems to be a low amount of energy in his chi paths. It seems to be blocked somewhere around the chest," Ekna explained.

_Chi paths... chakras! Chest... heart! Heart... the Air Chakra! _Aang practically yelled these thoughts in his head, but in reality he hadn't said a word.

Toph decided to end Aang's streak of silence. She grabbed a leg of the roast duck, "Hey, Twinkletoes! Catch!" she threw the piece of meat at him.

Without even looking up from his rice, his hand bounced into the air, catching the leg in a spiraling ball of air. He slowly levitated it back to the blind girl's plate and let it fall. He took another bite of his rice before standing up from the table.

"I'm turning in for the night," he announced turning his attention to Lao and Poppy, "Thank you for the meal." He walked down the hall of the home and headed for the guest bedroom, whistling softly and almost indistinctly.

Lao turned to his daughter, "What did you do that for, Toph?" he asked, expecting an answer.

Toph just shrugged, "I thought it would give him something to do rather than just playing with his food," she stated.

"It was still very rude and inappropriate, Toph. I suggest you go apologize," Poppy told her blind daughter.

Toph groaned and took one last bite, "Okay, okay. I guess you're right," she stood up from the table and headed for Aang's room.

The dining room was struck with silence again as it was only Lao, Poppy, and Ekna in the room. They continued to eat their dinner in silence.

Ekna finally finished her food and she folded her hands together, "Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong, I didn't get to tell you the whole truth of Avatar Aang's situation," she stated.

The couple exchanged glances and Lao nodded for Ekna to continue. "Well, the truth is, if we don't find a way to increase the amount and flowing of the energy in his chi paths, his bending might as well be useless," she explained, often breaking eye contact.

"What do you mean by that?" Lao asked curiously.

Ekna sighed, "Without a correct amount of flowing energy, his bending will become weaker and weaker each day unless we can find the problem. Soon, unfortunately, his bending could also be ripped from him...permanently..."

Poppy made a surprised look, "Are you saying that Avatar Aang may lose the ability to control all four elements?" she asked to fully understand the nurse's words.

Ekna shook her head sorrowfully, "No... I am saying that he may lose the ability to control the elements period. Even airbending will be ripped from his body," she stated without a doubt.

Lao folded his hands together, "Is there any way you can prevent this from happening?" he asked curiously.

Ekna shrugged, "To fully prevent, I haven't the slightest idea. To idle the process for a short time I would need a special tea made from the white dragon busht."

The couple nodded, "I'm sure we can have the servants import some white dragons," Poppy told the nurse.

Ekna nodded appreciatively and bid the couple a good night before heading to her guest bedroom.

* * *

><p>Aang had dressed out of his clothes and into a white silk night robe. He was fixing up his bed when he felt someone enter the room. He turned towards the door to see Toph leaning against the door frame. She had dressed out of her white dress and into her night clothes. The monk couldn't help but notice that she looked the exact same way she had three years ago when he met her.<p>

"Look, I'm sorry about dinner," she apologized.

Aang shrugged, "At least you didn't make me slam my face into the food..." he said before adding, "...when I was right next to Katara!"

A large smirk ran across his face, "Yeah, well, when I don't feel like helping you, that's that," she stated.

The boy rolled his eyes, "And yet you still helped me," he smirked back, "So, you going to call a truce again?" he joked.

Toph pushed herself off the door frame, "What's to call a truce for? It isn't like you threw it in my face," the blind girl remarked.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Well, if that's all you came in here for, I'm heading to bed."

Toph 'looked' away for a second, "Actually, it isn't.

The monk turned back to her curiously, "Okay, lay it on me."

Toph bit her lip thoughtfully, "For the last few days you've seemed to be, I don't know, depressed," she told him softly.

"I'm fine," he assured with a soft, low voice.

Toph began walking into the room, "You're lying," she said simply. She could feel his heart rate slightly speed up. It always happened when someone was lying. She knew Aang wasn't a good liar anyways.

The airbender rolled his eyes and continued getting ready for bed, "Okay, fine. I'm not fine. But it's none of your business anyways," he said harshly.

Toph crossed her arms, "Are you still mad that no one knows you're alive?"

Aang stopped getting ready for bed and turned to her, "Gee, Toph. I don't know. Why should I be mad that no one knows I'm alive? It's cause of this that Katara gave me her mother's necklace, her most prized possession!" the monk barked at her.

Toph quirked her lip up hurtfully, "You think I'm enjoying this? If it were my choice you'd still be in Ba Sing Se with Sweetness. I only brought you here because I couldn't let Nianzu find out you were alive."

Aang scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I'm heading for bed," he stated as he began to climb into bed.

Toph deadpanned and slammed her foot against the floor. A large stone burst from the ground underneath the bed and sent Aang flying in the air before slammed back down on the ground, causing him to roll out of bed and smack head-first on the cold floor.

Aang quickly got up and marched over to her, "What's your problem?" he asked loudly.

"What's _your _problem?" she asked back.

Aang backed down and turned away from her, "I hate being dead, that's what!"

"Well, if you hate it so much, why don't you just go out and let Nianzu kill you!" Toph exclaimed harshly.

Aang rolled his eyes, "He won't find me. I won't let him..." Aang said before heading back to the bed, "Now, please, let me get some sleep."

Toph put her arms down and began leaving the room, "Think about what you're doing before you leave, Twinkletoes. You and I both know you couldn't live with yourself if she got hurt. That's why I brought you here. Nothing more," she finished as she left the airbender to get some sleep.

The monk breathed a long, sad sigh before climbing into the bed and blowing out the candle that lit the room. He rolled over to his side and sighed again, placing a finger on the blue necklace. His finger stayed there for hours until sleep finally overcame him.

* * *

><p><em>Fear. Anger. Sadness.<em>

_Aang felt all of these when he suddenly found himself in a world of black. He had been here before. At least two times before if his memory hadn't misguided him. Both times he found himself in this world he woke up with fear, anger, and sometimes sadness. Aang could not help but to look around; to learn why he had been brought here. He called out to whatever may be hiding. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. No response bestowed itself upon the monk. He continued to roam the large black world. Dread began to relieve him of sadness. But, all the while, he'd rather be sad than feel the sense of dread. It was like a poison that even Iroh's tea couldn't cure._

"_Hello-hello-hello!" his voice echoed. "Is there anyone here-here-here?"_

_He continued to roam the black world. Something seemed to strike him as different. The color—it seemed…darker? Before, the black world was like a light black. But now it was pitch black, like the sky at night when the stars shine high. This new discovery made Aang's skin crawl._

_In what seemed like a half-hour later, the monk continued to roam aimlessly around the world of black. His curiosity had been let loose. Now he just wanted to leave. He knew this had to be a dream. He had been presented with similar dreams in the past. With no expectation of an answer, he shouted again into a black, empty world._

"_Can anybody hear me-me-me?"_

_He hadn't expected a response, but he sure got one. A loud, sharp, ear-shattering screech filled the deaf world with noise. Aang groaned in agonized pain when he tried covering his ears. The high pitch of the screech was too unbearable for his ears and he felt they would fall right off his head. His hands were ineffective to try and drown out the screech. His hands were like glass; shattering from the high-pitched screech._

_The monk could take it no longer and he began to fall to his knees. His knees gave out and he rolled up in the fetal position; just waiting for his ears to explode._

_Just when the airbender couldn't bear the sound any longer… it stopped. His ears rang intensely and that was all he could hear. He spoke something that wasn't heard. The ringing of his ears was irritating and he wished it would stop. Finally the ringing ended. Aang knew there was no sound so terrifying. Frankly, he was wrong. A sound even worse than the previous screeching journeyed through the airbender's ears - a sound that would draw him away from anything._

_A straining in struggle voice arose, "Let me go! Aang!" the voice cried out._

_Aang turned slowly in response to the most unbearable sound. Across from him, Katara was being held against her will by some shadow-looking creature. Its eyes were glowing violet and its white ghoulish face caused goose bumps to rise on Aang's skin. She was struggling to break free from the creature's grasp. Her left arm pulled over her shoulder and her other arm pulled behind her back. Her face was full of fear and struggle; tears of terror and desire of rescue spilt out her eyes._

_Aang could have never imagined something so horrible. Even in a dream, his mind could never betray him this way. The boy's look of worry for his soul mate vanished and he charged towards her captor, an enraged look on his face. He growled loudly as he approached the creature. He leaped forward with arms held out._

_He was sure he would make contact. At least until he fell flat on his face after passing through the creature and his girlfriend. An arrogant and pleased laughter filled the deaf world with another sound. Aang quickly rose from his face, to his knees and back on his feet._

"_Leave her alone!" the monk ordered loudly._

_The creature grinned and made sure he was able to restrain the waterbender with a single hand before he blasted some sort of purple energy towards the airbender._

_Aang was thrown a good distance away. The energy – only once had he felt something so strong, so rich with chi and devastatingly powerful. Cosmic energy was the name that had been revealed to Aang. It was an energy that aided his Avatar State, but, clearly, it was a whole other energy as well. It had knocked the strength right out of him. As he lay on his back, he couldn't help but notice how numb his body was._

"_What did you do to him?" Katara asked in fear and worry for the stiff airbender._

"_Not to worry, beautiful. If he truly cares for you, he will know what to do," the creature stated cruelly._

_Aang struggled to make some kind of movement. A twitch of the finger or a blink of an eye. Anything that would show he was still alive._

"_Come on, Avatar," began the creature, "protect your lady or I will do it for you," stated the creature with a pleasured smile towards the girl._

_Katara groaned in disgust and turned to her numb soul mate, "Get up, Aang. Please, please, get up," whispered the plea of Katara with a gentle voice of faith and hope._

_Those soft words of hers seemed to restore all of the feeling and all the strength in his body. He used his hands to twirl his body around and with that same momentum he rose to his feet, sending a strong blast of air at the creature holding his true love against her will._

_Unfortunately, the creature had been expecting as such. It pressed a single claw to her throat and she began shivering in terror. Her pleading eyes looked to Aang and it was if time slowed down when she saw the look on his face. It was that look that told her everything. How much guilt he was feeling, how terrified he was, how much shock he was in, and, above all, how in love he was with her._

_Before the blast of air even touched it, the creature slit her throat with a perfectly straight line. Droplets of blood spilled down her neck and onto her collar bones._

"_Nooo!" cried out Aang, terrified and mournful._

* * *

><p>"Nooo!" Aang shot up from the bed, drenching in sweat. He grasped his head, trying to tell himself it was just a dream. But it had all felt so real! The monk couldn't believe how real it seemed to be. For a moment, he thought he had actually lost her. Like he had actually watched her plead for him to find strength and had watched that creature cut her throat. His heart pounded ferociously as if trying to pop out of his chest.<p>

He turned to the empty space on the bed, longing so much to see her there, telling him everything was okay and that it was all just a dream; that she was still there with him and that she always would be. Oh, how he longed for that. Her every word would calm and bring him at peace. But now he had to do that himself. He found it harder than he thought. His mind kept telling him it was real, but his heart did not believe that was what was yet to come. _It couldn't be a vision_, he told himself, _and even if it was, I wouldn't let it happen._

He hastily began trying to throw the thick covers off over his body, "I got to get to her," he said hurriedly, "She needs to know I'm alive."

* * *

><p><em>Five Days Later...<em>

Katara had her and Aang's bags resting on the bed of her room. She paced from her closet to the bed, packing her clothes for their trip to the Fire Nation and Northern Water Tribe. Every now and then she would head to Aang's dresser-drawer and take out some of his clothes to pack them. She couldn't live with herself if she had just left his clothes here to rot and become covered with dust. She was packing everything; pictures, clothes, shaving kit; which was undoubtedly Aang's, Katara's box of hair beads, everything that they had brought to Ba Sing Se and everything they would be taking home.

Katara had overheard her father and Sokka talking the other day. From what she picked up, they weren't planning to return to Ba Sing Se for years to come. That gave Katara the idea that she might as well pack everything of hers and Aang's that belonged to them. She couldn't stand letting them stand in here for another three years. Sokka had already told Kuei that they were leaving and he bid them farewell. As far as Katara knew, the search for Nianzu had ended and that it was a lost cause. He hadn't been seen or heard of for over a month and that led everyone to believe he was murdered or had committed suicide. Either way, he was marked as deceased to the world.

With Nianzu marked as deceased to the world, Zuko had the search party discontinued and now he and Mai were getting ready to head back to the Fire Nation. Zuko knew that once he returned to the palace he was going to be drowned with work. Papers to sign, meetings to attend, wages to pay for the search party, and all other sorts of things he would rather elude than face.

A knock came to Katara's door and she announced for them to come in. The door was softly thrown open and Sokka rested an arm on the frame of the door.

Katara turned to her brother, "Hey, Sokka. Need something?" she asked softly and a bit happily.

"No," he stated, "Well, actually, yeah," he corrected, "Well..." he drew a sigh in response to tripping over his own words, "We were, uh, we were all planning on going for a little walk around town in a few minutes. To tell you the truth, with the exception of you, we don't really see a need to visit Ba Sing Se anymore," he stated before suddenly realizing he had sounded like a jerk. "No, that came out wrong," he said sheepishly.

Katara turned around to face him and took a seat on the bed, smiling softly at his misguidance.

Sokka drew another sigh, but this time longer. "What I meant to say was that we know you are going to want to visit this city every now and then to visit Aang, and, well, other than that, we don't really feel a need to stay. You know what I mean?"

Katara nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know what you mean," she told him, "And, yes, I want to go with you."

Sokka smiled lightly at his sister, "Okay, well, uh, we're leaving in a minute or two," he stated before his eye caught the attention of Aang's travel bag. He pointed a finger at it, "Is that, you know, Aang's bag?" he asked.

Katara glanced at the bag before nodding, "Yeah, why?"

The warrior shrugged off his curiosity and found it stupid to be as curious as to why Aang's bag was out, "Nothing. Forget I mentioned it," he told her as he left the room.

The waterbender shrugged it off as well and she continued her packing. It didn't take long to finish and she dressed into her normal Water Tribe outfit and headed out into the living room where everyone was waiting for her. They were all wearing their everyday outfits. There was no reason not to.

It wasn't long until they headed out into the city, walking its streets for the last time.

* * *

><p>Yuan ripped through the sky in his journey to Ba Sing Se. It had taken him a while to get used to flying in his cloud-like form. But now he had full control, even though he was unable to go as fast as he had hoped. Now he was nearing the outer wall of the city. The firebender rose higher up so that he would blend with the other skies. Once he passed the outer wall, he noticed an object that he found much to his distaste. He flew down to the grassy field that sat just outside the inner wall.<p>

His cloud-like form vanished and he was a Manarki once more. He landed in front of a large metal statue. He knew immediately who the statue was modeled after. "Avatar Aang," he said bitterly with a scowl.

He approached the statue to read the inscription on the plaque. In his eyes, it was in some other type of language. He squinted at the markings. In his eyes, it read: Zuì xǐ'ài lìshǐ shàng céngjīng chūxiànguò de tóuxiàng. But, somehow, he knew its real meaning by heart.

"'Most loved Avatar to ever live in history,'" Yuan read aloud with disgust. His scowled at the statue and backed away from it. A twisted smile ran across his face, "Let's see what kind of power I really possess."

He drew out a hand that pointed towards the statue. Within seconds, a spiraling ball of cosmic energy began forming in his palm. He thrust his hand and the energy blasted towards the metal statue. The cosmic energy surged as if the statue had been struck by lightning. Within moments, the effects of the energy made their mark. The statue's shining metal began covering in rust. The metal soon began to turn to a rustic-ash as it fell apart, piece-by-piece. First, the staff fell to the ground, then the leg was dismembered, the arm that once held the staff fell to the platform and practically shattered, the other arm followed its opposite and smashed into the grass; covering it in rust. It wasn't long until Yuan's favorite part fell off: the head.

The head of the statue rolled off the shoulder and then rolled to Yuan's feet. He looked down at the head and easily crushed it as if it were glass. The statue built in Aang's honor, the statue that marked his grave, was now nothing but rusted metal. The plaque had looked as if something punched clean through it. The words were almost completely unreadable.

Yuan marveled his work before a soft, twisted cackle left his throat. The soft laugh grew louder until he was practically laughing at the world; as if he had just personally killed the almighty Avatar. He planned to do that, as a matter of fact. He didn't care what Tomark told him. He was going to end Aang in his own way. He wasn't going to cause the airbender to sacrifice his life... he would make the airbender die and suffer his own pain and mistakes as long as possible.

With the simple self-influenced task complete, Yuan transformed to his cloud formation and flew off to his true task. It hadn't taken long for him to reach his destination. He stood before the home of the woman who aided in his murder. His Manarki form began to fade away and his human form took its place. He snarled softly as his eyes scanned through the house. Yuan was surprised at the number of abilities the Manarki were capable of. His eyes were like scanners for life. Unfortunately, for him, none of the occupants happened to be inside.

A smile ran across Yuan's face, "Sorry, Katara, but you should have accepted my love," he said scornfully. He threw his arms back and placed his wrists on top of one another, curling his fingers. A ball of fire formed in his palms and grew larger by the second. Yuan couldn't help but notice how much stronger the fire felt in his power. It was as if his bending was twice as strong. He took a firm stomp forward and threw his arms out to send the large ball of fire crushing through the wood with a large blast. The fire spread through rapidly and only moments the entire home was ablaze.

Yuan marveled the destruction he had just caused and watched as the home burned to nothing, at least until he heard the loud terrified growling of a beast. Yuan searched the area for only a brief moment before finding the source. It was the Avatar's bison. It seemed afraid of fire. Yuan smiled in fulfillment, "Afraid of fire, eh?" He chuckled softly at the beast's terrified stomping before it finally ran off to who knows where.

* * *

><p>The gang sat inside the Jasmine Dragon, laughing and, obviously, drinking tea. Iroh had cleared out the Jasmine Dragon for his nephew and friends, and now they all sat at adjoined tables that were centered in the restaurant. Iroh was telling some of his favorite tea jokes that even made Mai laugh a bit, but one couldn't miss the small smile on her face. Something told Katara that Mai was actually impatient about leaving Ba Sing Se. The waterbender couldn't really explain it. It was just a feeling she had. Katara, on the other hand, was not ready to leave. For the last week, she couldn't shake the magnetic feeling that kept her from wanting to leave.<p>

When the beautiful orange tinted sky shined through the window, it caught everyone's attention and they turned to the balcony where the orange sun was setting. Katara recognized the sunset all too well. She didn't bother to wipe the droplet of water that coursed down her cheek.

"Well, I guess we better head out. We got a long day ahead of us," Sokka announced as he set his empty tea cup on the table.

Katara was instantly brought out of her marveling and she sent an ugly look at her brother before getting up from her seat like the others.

"Have a safe journey," called Iroh as they exited the tea shop.

"We will," Zuko called back to his uncle.

They were heading back to the Earth Kingdom home when Zuko began sniffing the air when a familiar cough-enforcing fragrant passed through his nostrils. After three minutes of the horrible smell, he asked, "Does anyone else smell that?" he asked before sniffing the air, "It smells like..." he hesitated, taking another sniff, "smoke?"

Everyone began to sniff the air and noticed it as well. They followed the scent to see a large cloud of black smoke rising into the air. Their eyes widened in shock as they realized where the fire was coming from.

"Our home!" Katara cried out as she began running towards the house. As Katara ran, she couldn't help but think about all the precious memories her and Aang shared in that home. Every moment they spent in that home was now ablaze. Water dripped out her eyes but was shoved across her face by the air slamming against her as she ran.

She was closely followed by the others. They sprinted down the streets, their legs beginning to ache but ignored it. The smell of the smoke was, literally, breath-taking. The finally veered around a corner and they finally saw their burning home. But what caught their attention was the man standing in front of the home, apparently watching the flames as if it were some kind of play.

"Hey, you!" Hakoda called out to the man.

The man's head turned to the gang to reveal a sinister smile and who he was.

Katara's eyes widened in shock in response to learning of the man's identity. She now knew who it was Jet was referring to night when he revealed himself. With this new horrifying discovery, she tried to say something, anything, but only one word escaped her, "Yuan..."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this chapter didn't even stretch farther than 7,000 words! I guess it's pretty short, but I hope you all get a kick out of it! I know it might look a little rushed, and I apologize. I seem to be losing my touch. Let us hope not because I am really looking forward to seeing to overall popularity of this story.<strong>

**As you all know, I have been planning to write a sequel. Originally, there was going to be two but I ended up leaving out the first sequel because it was just going to be a "Lead-up," I guess, for the sequel. So that idea has been cut. It was nothing, really. But the second sequel, which is now the only sequel, is like Avatar: The Last Airbender's sequel "Legend of Korra." Mine takes place in the Legend of Korra Avatar advanced world but takes place before the events of Korra. I will have more information later on. But, anyways, enough of that.**

**As you know I have asked for your opinions on whether I should write a High School fanfic for Avatar. Well, it appears it has been requested by most so I will go through with the idea. So far the ideas are sketchy and I'm still thinking out a full plot. I have the main event, but other than that I only have the beginning written down. I'm trying to decide whether to begin uploading over the summer or begin uploading now. If I do begin uploading now, it will most likely take a few chapters before I state an update schedule because right now I'm focusing on DoD. But, enough of that.**

**Please read and review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. For those three that reviewed on the chapter delay, you have to put in anonymous reviews. I'll respond to your reviews with messages.**


	37. Strike of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

Ekna reveals a shocking revelation that may destroy Aang's ability to control the elements.  
>Aang and Toph argue once more over Aang's revival being kept a secret.<br>Aang is presented with a horrifying dream he believes may be a vision.  
>Katara is packing to head to the Fire Nation and North Pole, leaving Ba Sing Se and its memories behind.<br>Yuan destroys the statue created for Aang in his honor.  
>Yuan sets Team Avatar's home ablaze so that they have nothing to return to.<br>Team Avatar arrives at the burning home and Katara discovers that Yuan is somehow alive.

* * *

><p><em>And Now...<br>_**Chapter 36:  
><strong>**Strike of the Phoenix**

As Yuan revealed his dark and twisted smile, Katara couldn't believe he was standing there. One of her worst nightmares had come true. She looked back on the night Jet had revealed to her that a firebender was alive and she had feared it would be Yuan. But it hadn't made any sense! Zuko had uncovered Yuan's body from the debris and it was even stated in the newspaper that Yuan, the _Firebird_, had been killed by! Katara couldn't make any sense of this, but, frankly, she didn't want to. The less sense it made meant a higher chance of this all being a nightmare that she would soon wake up from. The waterbender hoped for this. All she could do was hope, nothing more.

"Who are you?" Hakoda demanded sternly, "Did you set this house on fire?" demanded the chief.

Yuan turned his body to them and pointed towards them, "Yes, I did set your home on fire," he said before raising a finger towards Katara, "As for whom I am; why don't you ask her?"

Everyone turned their heads to Katara with questionable glances. Katara glanced at them before looking to the ground, "His name is Yuan. He's the one who attacked me," she revealed to the group.

They all turned back to Yuan, "How are you alive?" Sokka demanded curiously.

Yuan closed his eyes briefly, "Have you ever heard of a Phoenix? They rise from their own ashes. I am a Phoenix; I rise from my own ashes," he explained as if teaching a class.

"Oh, yeah?" Sokka questioned, "Well, then, I guess you won't mind when we beat you!" he exclaimed.

The firebender smiled, "Give it your best shot," he said, expectantly.

Sokka glared at the man before charging forward with his sword wielded in his hand. He extended the sword out in front of him in attempt to cut the man's waist. Just at the last second, Yuan dashed to the left and out of the path of the blade. As Sokka passed the firebender, the back of his shirt collar was grasped and he was twirled around and flung away back towards the ground. His body slammed against the ground with a loud audible grunt.

All their eyes pointed towards Sokka with surprised looks, then looked up to the firebender. Yuan was stronger than he looked. It had been like he made no effort when he flung the warrior. He glared at them with half-squinting eyes, as if challenging them.

Hakoda was tempted to attack Yuan, but he knew he would be unable to thanks to the beat down he had received months ago. The chief knew his attempt would only put his friends in even more harm. But he couldn't leave them. What kind of father would he be to leave his children to fight a dangerous man?

Yuan's smirk vanished and now he was serious. He cracked his knuckles, "My turn."

The gang didn't give him time to strike. When Sokka had gotten back on his feet and retrieved his sword, they charged towards Yuan. He smiled, creating flaming daggers in his knuckles before charging towards them as well.

Zuko had taken the lead with balls of fire held in his palms. He held back a hand as he reached Yuan he thrust it forward. Yuan's speed was remarkably fast and he had quickly leaned to the side and as Zuko passed him he stern kicked him in the back while, at the same time, blasted currents of fire towards the others.

Katara had pulled water from the air and had used it to put out the fires and Mai took the lead, launching six individual arrows from up her sleeve. Yuan leaped to the side with jets of flame and twirled his arms, creating two spiraling circles of flame that he sent towards her. Mai simply jumped through one of them and was nearing the firebender when one of the firebender's daggers was shot towards her. The flame shot her in the arm and she fell to the ground, her arm burning with pain as she breathed through her teeth.

Katara turned to her friend then glared at Yuan. The look in both of their eyes was suspenseful. The many gallons of water Katara had retrieved turned to whips. She slashed them at Yuan, who made a wall of flame that blocked the slash.

Yuan lowered the wall of fire and transformed it into a sphere and launched it at her. The waterbender released her whips and was pulling water out of the air when Zuko dashed in front of the flame, absorbing it into one palm and blasting it out the other. This was a technique he had invented after discovering that firebenders could redirect heat and fire through their bodies just like he could do with lightning.

Yuan was shocked to see this technique and was put off guard when the fire blew up in his face. He flew backwards but reacted quickly. His feet were flying in the air until he shifted his weight backwards, flipping him over and connecting his feet with the ground once more and slid against ground with his hand gripping the dirt. He looked up at them with a smile. He was already forming a flame in his palm when something struck the back of his head, dazing him.

Sokka jumped up into air and caught his boomerang with a cheerful smile, "Boomerang also hits his target!" he cried out.

Yuan stood up, growling angrily as he turned to Sokka. Sokka's cheerful face soon vanished when a wave of fire traveled towards him. Sokka quickly leaped out of the fire's path. The warrior smiled, but not of success. He was smiling at who was now behind Yuan.

Suki had her middle knuckles sticking out when she jabbed the firebender's back, hitting a certain number of pressure points that disabled Yuan's legs. He began stumbling forward before the former Kyoshi Warrior sternly kicked him in the back. The man slightly lunged forward before smacking into the ground with a thud and audible grunt.

Hakoda was helping Mai up from the ground. She hadn't been injured too badly, but she barely had movement of her right arm. Normally, a fire dagger wouldn't cause such injury, but because of Yuan's enhanced strength it had injured her arm greatly. Zuko had requested that Hakoda get her to safety for the time being and the chief agreed, knowing that even though he couldn't fight with them, he could still help keep them same in some ways. The chief took Mai to his room at an inn just around the corner from the gang's now-burning home.

No had had even noticed it when the sun had finally set and a strong storm was passing over them. Frankly, they weren't worried about the weather. They were more worried about Yuan than anything else.

Lightning had ripped through the sky when Yuan had finally fallen. Now he lay on the ground, disabled, while the rain poured down on him.

Sokka cheered out loudly, "So much for the Phoenix!" he cried out, "You'd think he'd know that the first Phoenix got his butt whooped as well," Sokka stated, referring to Ozai when he had attempted at destroying the Earth Kingdom.

As the gang was nearing Yuan, ready to take him into custody, they began to notice something very strange happening. His hair was receding, his skin was blushing to a ghoulish white, his clothes began turning into a ripped black cloak. As the gang noticed this they began to take cautious steps away. What was going on? Was he transforming into something? Whatever was happening was definitely a cruel and scary sight.

* * *

><p>Yuan had known his human form was useless to him at the moment. That was why he was transforming into his Manarki form. Without blood veins to disable his legs, he would have complete control over his body and the girl who had chi blocked him would be unable to do it again.<p>

His nails turned to sharp claws and his eyes flushed from amber to a dark purple. A dark smile ran across his face when, almost instantly, rose back to his feet with a loud, ear-shattering screech. Strangely enough, at the exact moment his screech began a bolt of lightning shot through the sky in addition to a loud, ground-ripping blast of thunder.

The gang covered their ears against the high-pitched screech. Katara couldn't help but familiarize the screech with something she had seen long ago. She tried to think but the screech was unbearable. But then it hit her. Her dreams! She had heard the deafening screech in almost every dream she had about those eye-glowing creatures. The waterbender couldn't believe it. Was Yuan one of those creatures? Figments of her imagination come alive?

Finally, Yuan's screech had ceased and he charged towards them with eyes of eagerness that were ready to wreak their revenge.

The gang's ears rang intensely and none of them had seen it coming when Yuan had finally reached them, throwing kicks and punches that separated them all. They landed in all directions, but Yuan was only interested in one of them: Katara. She sat dazed against a wall, trying to regain balance of her eyes that made it seem there were six replicas of everything.

Yuan grasped her collar and picked her up from the ground so easily it was as if she was the weight of a doll. He smashed her head against the wall hard, causing her let out a soft screech of pain before he did it again, this time harder.

"Leave her alone!" A voice shouted out in a demanding and angry tone. Yuan turned his head to see Sokka charging towards him with sword in hand. The creature/firebender held up a hand that produced a ball of violet energy and blasted it at Sokka just before the warrior reached him. He was hurled into the wall of their neighbor's home, who just so happened to be out of town. Sokka now laid on the ground, his back aching with pain while he was forced to watch Yuan torture his sister.

To Yuan's disappointment, Suki and Zuko had risen back to their feet and were cautiously moving towards him. Yuan gripped Katara's collar firmly. He turned them both around, twirling Katara so that now her back was against him and his arm wrapped around her arms. He brought up a single claw and gently pressed it against her neck, which she tried to turn away from before he pressed it against her more. She stopped her resisting as she knew it would only result in injury.

When the two saw Katara in the position she was now in, they stopped in place with worried looks.

Yuan looked Zuko and Suki in the eyes with an evil smile, "If you make one more move, I will slit her throat. Do you understand?"

"Let her go!" Zuko ordered.

"No," the creature said, "you are going to do as I say, or she will die... right here and now," he threatened. The tone of his voice was evidence enough that he wasn't bluffing.

Suki was about to charge at Yuan when Zuko stopped her, "We can't risk her safety," he told her, not liking the idea either but also tempted to do the same as she had attempted.

Yuan smiled in delight, "Good..." he said softly, slowly taking the claw away from Katara's throat. When the claw was nowhere near her throat, Zuko charged forward, producing a large flame in his palm. That was exactly what Yuan wanted.

The creature's hand began to glow a violet purple as the cosmic energy was building up its strength. Right when Zuko wasn't even three feet away, Yuan waved his hand across the air. The result was a floating current of energy. The creature then thrust his hand forward, launching the energy. Zuko was shocked to see what Yuan had created and the energy passed through him, and, like Sokka, was hurled away from the waterbender and smacked into the ground just in front of the still burning home. Suki also received a taste of the energy as well and rolled across the ground, weak and vulnerable.

The creature smiled in success before turning back towards the wall, bringing Katara with him, and slamming her head against the wall once more. "This could have all been prevented, Katara. All you had to do was accept my love and neither you nor your family would be in this situation."

Katara's hands were gripping the arm that kept her pinned against the wall, "You had no love for me and neither did I for you! You used me. Used me when you knew I was vulnerable and lost," she spat angrily.

"Vulnerable? Lost?" Yuan laughed. "How could you have ever felt anything towards that little kid?"

Katara eyed him angrily with those icy blue eyes she barely showed. But something was different this time. Droplets of water broke through the barriers of her eyes, spilling down her cheek; "Because he saved me from myself…" she answered simply, a sense of sadness and anger in her voice.

The creature furrowed his eyebrow, "Saved you from yourself?" he questioned. He chuckled, "Well, he isn't here to save you this time, and neither is that masked coward."

"I beg to differ," A voice suddenly said.

* * *

><p>Jet had been hiding atop the building for a while, just waiting for his moment to strike. When he spoke out, Yuan only had enough time to look up before Jet's swords hooked under Yuan's underarms. Jet had flipped into the air and as he came back to the ground, Yuan was slammed to the ground and his face showed the pain when he landed on his back. Jet landing a foot away from Yuan, leaning down with his foot stretched out with one of his swords doing the same as he held back a foot and sword.<p>

"Down you go," said the Freedom Fighter.

Yuan growled angrily as he stood back up. He glared at the man angrily. He remembered the man's face instantly and he growled softly. "This time... you're going to be the one to die," he said menacingly.

Jet smirked, "Sorry, but someone already beat you to it."

Yuan ignored this and extended his claws and raced at Jet. The Freedom Fighter used one of his swords to wrap around Yuan's arms and he kicked the creature strongly in the gut. He stumbled back and attacked again. But, unlike normally, he didn't attempt to attack his body. He went for the swords. They were Jet's only defense and offense, and Yuan had finally realized that.

He grabbed one of Jet's hook swords, moving it out of the way as Yuan threw a punch at Jet's face. There was a smack and the man stumbled back, but shook it off. Jet attacked again, this time wrapping both swords around Yuan's legs and practically flipping over the creature to send him flying down the street.

* * *

><p>A tall, lean boy with black hair under a coolie hat and blue clothes with a dark red cloth wrapped around his collar crouched on the top of a home with a bow and arrow drawn. He was aiming for a specific target what was about a half-mile away. His eyes were in perfect level of the arrow and all he needed was the right moment.<p>

Its target – a black creature of some sorts – was thrown across a street and had landed on its side. After a few moments, it returned to its feet.

The man released the arrow and it ripped through the air. The man simply watched the arrow as it headed for its target. He didn't say a word and his face was blank. There was no emotion in his face. He just watched the arrow make its way to the target.

* * *

><p>Yuan had risen to his feet and was now even angrier than before. "I am not going to let you beat me again!" he exclaimed angrily.<p>

Jet simply stayed where he was, a soft grin on his face. He wasn't even in a stance anymore.

Yuan eyed the Freedom Fighter, curious as to what he was smiling about. Just moments later, an arrow shot through Yuan's shoulder. He cried out in pain as he grasped the arrow. His arm was flooding with unbearable pain.

Jet turned his head and looked into the distance at a figure crouching on the building, "Nice shot, Longshot," he complimented before turning back to Yuan and charging towards him.

Yuan was still trying to pry the arrow out of his shoulder when Jet kicked him hard in the chest. An audible grunt escaped him as he fell to the ground. The Freedom Fighter approached Yuan again and as he stood over the creature, he smirked as a bolt of lightning shot through the sky.

"You shouldn't have come back," Jet told the creature.

Yuan spat into the ground, "I can come and go as I please. I cannot be killed! I will not be killed!" he shouted angrily before breathing through his teeth. He anger had provoked his wound and it felt like salt was being poured onto it.

Jet snorted, "Go ahead and keep telling yourself that. Bottom line is, you lost," he said before turning away from the creature. He approached Katara, who was trying to help her brother up, but continued to struggle in strain.

_What has he been e__ating!_ Katara thought, trying to throw his stiff arms over his shoulders, but his weight causing her to bend her back.

Jet ran over and helped her, "You need to get them out of here. Me, Smellerbee and Longshot can handle it," he told her sternly.

The waterbender stopped her struggling and turned to Jet with questioning eyes, "Smellerbee... Longshot...?"

Jet nodded, "We don't have time to talk about it, just get them out of here!"

"Okay," Katara agreed, "but I'm going to come back and help you."

"No!" Jet retorted quickly, "It is too dangerous," he said in a protective tone.

Katara scowled at him, "Too dangerous? Jet, I was there when Aang died. If you don't think that fight was dangerous..." she stopped, knowing she had made her point.

Jet sighed in defeat, "Fine..."

* * *

><p>Longshot armed another arrow and pulled it back, aiming for Yuan's leg to keep his restrained to the ground. He made sure his shot was clear, then fired the bow. Before the arrow had even hit its target, Longshot armed another arrow and fired it at Yuan's other leg. Immediately after that arrow, he armed another. But instead of aiming for the legs, he changed the direction of the arrow Yuan's left arm. He pulled back the arrow, then released it. Like the others, it zipped through the air and hit its target. Longshot made sure to keep his aim steady as Yuan was already beginning to struggled getting up. He was jerking left and right, trying to pull the arrows out of his body.<p>

Longshot steadied his aim, and as quick as the flash of lightning that was ripping the sky, he released the arrow.

The archer pulled another arrow from his holder and armed it, ready to take out the creature with an arrow to the head. As he steadied his aim and pulled the arrow back, a hand rested upon his shoulder.

The archer's aim retreated and he turned to Smellerbee. "Let Jet handle it. We've done our job," she said softly with a soft smile.

Longshot nodded understandingly and he stood up, gently removing the arrow from the bow and putting back in the pouch and putting the bow in a slip on his back as he stood and gazed down at his target.

* * *

><p>Yuan was struggling to get up, trying effortlessly to ignore the arrow in his shoulder. When he had finally pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, it took a few minutes before he was finally able to get up. His eyes flushed with anger and rage when he finally was lifting himself from the ground. But just as he was finally getting back to his feet, an arrow cut clean through his leg and pinned it to the ground. He cried out in pain and rage.<p>

He gripped the arrow and was about to pulled it out when another arrow pinned his free leg to the ground. Another cry of pain and he gritted his teeth. Both arms gripped the arrows and pulled with all the strength he had. Almost as if he was psychic, he knew another arrow was coming. Only seconds after he gripped the arrows, another arrow slid right through his arm, pinning him to the ground. This time he shouted in anger rather than pain. He hadn't even attempted to pull the arrow out. He already knew another was coming. He looked in the direction of the other arrows and smiled as he noticed the oncoming arrow. At lightning speed, he grasped the oncoming arrow and twirled it around. He threw it back in the direction it had come from.

* * *

><p>Longshot and Smellerbee were atop the building, watching their target struggling to pull the arrows out. The two couldn't help but smile. They didn't even know who their target was, or, moreover, what it was. All they knew was that Jet had asked them to stay low and attack when necessary.<p>

Smellerbee was watching the sky when she saw the arrow coming right back at them. But, more specifically, coming right back to Longshot. He clearly didn't see the arrow as he was just looking into the sky as the rain poured down from the sky. She quickly reacted, tackling him to the ground as the arrow passed. "Look out!" she had shouted.

The two grunted as they hit the ground, sliding against the slippery-wet roof.

Smellerbee hadn't even seen the arrow pass them. She had to admit, the fall had made her pretty weak. She didn't know why. Her left arm seemed to be numb and she hadn't even felt the fall. She was beginning to wonder where the arrow had gone when Longshot began staring at her arm with a worried look on his face.

"What?" she questioned before feeling something in her shoulder. She turned to it, noticing the arrow that had been lodged in her shoulder, "Ah, crap..." she said softly and a bit weakly.

Longshot gently grasped the arrow and looked in her eyes. "I'm fine..." she answered. His eyes and face signaled what he was asking and she knew exactly.

He shook his head in disagreement and stood up, picking her up bridal style before charging and leaping off the roof to another roof. Now the pain of the arrow was beginning to take its affect and almost every time her arm moved she would grit her teeth.

* * *

><p>Yuan knew the arrow had hit its target. He smiled wickedly as his body began to glow violet. He grabbed the arrow in his shoulder and pulled it out effortlessly. He pulled out the others and shook off the pain. The glow had ceased and he stood up. He watched as Jet and Katara were pulling Suki's unconscious body to safety. His smile grew and he brought up a hand that produced a ball of his violet energy.<p>

"Goodbye, Masked Man..." he sneered softly just before the energy blasted out of his palm. A surge of anxiety traveled throughout him as he awaited the destruction of the man that had killed him. Jet was caught off guard and the energy made its way into his body. His body jerked left and right several times before something else seemed to blow up in front of him. He was lunged backwards to his back and even from his place in the street he could hear the man groan and moan in pain.

Katara jerked her head at Yuan with angry eyes, "Leave them alone!" she ordered, "I'm the one you want, not them!"

Yuan chuckled softly, "Well, then, Katara. Why don't you come and get me?" he challenged.

The waterbender instantly pulled a stream of water from the air and launched it at Yuan. The creature had expected he would be able to block the water, but instead it froze his whole arm. He glanced at it with an angry look and he turned back to her and she was already launching another stream of water at him. He attempted to block that as well, but ended up with another frozen arm.

She launched herself into the air, stealing two large streams of water from the air. As soon as Yuan turned back to her, curled her fingers and crossed her arms, sending both of the waves of water colliding and smashing into Yuan. The creature was thrown back into the street, frozen to the ground. Yuan growled loudly and angrily and his body began to glow once more. His body began to heat up and the ice began to melt slowly. As the soft bubbling of boiling water and the hard pattering of rain slamming against the ground filled the air, Katara was only feet away from Yuan with a shocked look on her face.

The ice shattered and a raging wall of flame shot into the sky. The flame was so hot that even from where she was, Katara could feel its skin-tingling heat. Yuan used this to his advantage. He formed jets a flame out his feet and used them to jettison himself towards her. His eyes were eager to end this- eager to finally end this waterbender that had helped destroy his life.

* * *

><p>Katara had her hands held up in front of her face, trying to block out the fire's bright and intensely hot glow. When she heard the sound of fire approaching her, she removed her hands of defense to find Yuan only inches away from her. She felt something strong smack across her face and she fell backwards onto her side. She let out a soft, audible grunt. Her face was stinging where she had been hit, and she was sure her skin had been scratched. She tried to push herself up, but ended up with a kick in the gut. She let out a soft shriek of pain.<p>

"How does it feel?" Yuan asked as he kicked her ribs. "How does it feel to be rendered so helpless? You are just waiting for death to come so this torture will end!" he shouted, kicking her again, causing her to roll over onto her back.

"I'm going to make sure you go through the same pain I did, _and _the same pain your beloved airbender went through!" He sent another kick to the ribs and another soft shriek escaped her. She had her arms on her side, trying to block his kicks. It hadn't helped. She was helpless before him. Her friends were unconscious, Jet was struggling to even move his arms, and Longshot and Smellerbee were nowhere to be found. In the rarest of times, she was now hopeless.

Yuan sent a final kick, resulting in her rolling onto her side, weak and helpless. She tried, with all her strength, to bend even of drop of water. When her hand extended out, moving softly and bringing together a few drops of water, the creature stomped on her hand and she yelped in pain. A streak of lightning ripped through the sky as she weakly and pleadingly looked up at Yuan.

He smiled maliciously at her, "Had enough?" he asked. She tried to respond but ended up just nodding, tears of pain ran down her cheeks. Yuan reached down and grasped her collar, pulling her to her feet. She looked away, but he slapped her across the face, hard, causing her to look back at him and his grabbed her chin, "Too fucking bad," he said softly, his voice so sinister and evil. His hand moved from her collar and grasped her throat. She instantly brought her hands to gasp his hands and pry them off, but it was no use. She was weak and trying to pry his hands off her neck was like trying to pick up a boulder.

Yuan gripped her neck tighter, "Go ahead and struggle!" he shouted in her face, "The more you struggle, the faster you will die!" he warned, slowly suspending her into the air.

Katara's prying eased down and she focused her strength on her breathing. Already her air pipes were blocking and her breathing became hoarse and she'd gag every few seconds. She tried to let out any cry for help. No matter how quiet it was, someone had to hear her. Yuan's fingers dug deeper into her skin and her eyesight began to fail. She knew she was dying now. Her body was trying to stay strong, but her fate was inevitable. She was going to die…

As her lungs began to give way, she could see her life flashing before her: a little Water Tribe girl moving a small pile of snow without even touching it, her mother revealing to her she was the only waterbender in the South Pole, her village being attacked and finding her dead mother in their home, pain filled years without her, an iceberg bursting open with a strong force of air, meeting Aang and Appa, leaving the South Pole, her whole journey with Aang to master the elements, their kiss on the balcony, three years of romance and love, their journey to find Nianzu, their fight with Nianzu, Aang's death, his funeral, her pain filled days without him, meeting Yuan, being attacked by Yuan, Aang's birthday, and now… this.

Yuan smiled maliciously as he could feel her final breaths traveling up her throat. "Don't worry. You will see him soon…" he told her, knowing that in her final moments she would be thinking of Aang. "In fact, when you get to the Spirit World, do me a favor and tell him I said 'hello.'"

"Why don't you tell me yourself, you son of a bitch!" A voice suddenly shouted.

Yuan looked away from the woman he was strangling and just as he did so, something sped past him and punched him hard in the face. His grip on Katara's neck was released and she collapsed to the ground, coughing ferociously as air tried to travel back up her throat. Her breathing was hoarse and she had no idea what was going on. Why had Yuan released her? Did he think she was dead? Was she dead? These questioned poured into Katara's mind but she couldn't answer any of them.

Yuan turned in the direction the object that had punched him had gone, "Who did that?" he demanded loudly.

He heard a light zipping noise and his body jerked to the right. He had been punched again. He growled loudly, "Who are you!" he shouted in demand. He had barely seen the person. It was too blurry as it passed him again, landing another strong punch. Yuan stumbled to the left. His hand was placed on the side of his face, feeling the stinging pain that it had been presented with. As the person sped past him again, Yuan could only make out an enraged face. Another punch, then another, then another, and another right after it! Whoever was doing this was speeding past him over and over again, landing strong blows to his face.

Katara's senses had finally begun working properly again. She could see and hear again, but she was still too weak to stand up or even pick herself up. She still lay on her side and she watched as Yuan was being beat up by something with extraordinary speed. She, too, was unable to make out the man. But something about it seemed familiar. She knew she had seen something like this before. But the question was, what was it?

As the man sped past Yuan several times, it landed a strong blow on Yuan's face and the creature was losing strength. He stumbled left and right in the direction of the object. After another strong blow, the man stopped. Yuan stumbled aimlessly for several moments before regaining his balance. He turned in the direction the man had just gone, "What in Avatar's name are you!" she shouted, pleadingly.

The man sped past him, but hadn't landed a punch. Yuan was surprised by this. Why hadn't the man punched him again? Yuan wondered this for several moments before he happened to glance at the ground. Carved into the dirt was the man's answer. "Exactly…" read the answer.

Yuan furrowed his brows questionably before the zipping sound of the man's speed struck Yuan's ears with fear. But this time, instead of punching Yuan, it began running around him and Katara. Before Yuan was even able to tell what was going on, some sort of tornado was being formed around him. Blasts of air struck Yuan several times. He was angry, but afraid at the same time. With no answers coming to him, he turned to the weak waterbender behind him.

He looked down at her, "What is going on! How is he doing this!" he demanded. But Katara saw something strange in Yuan's eyes. Unlike previous times, his eyes weren't full of evil and malice. No, this time…they were filled with fear. The waterbender didn't know what was going on either, but the look in Yuan's eyes made the pain in her body begin to disappear. A smile ran across her face, a smile of joy and happiness.

Yuan noticed this and grabbed her arm sternly, "What are you smiling about?" he demanded. A blast of air struck Yuan and the creature was put on his back, away from Katara. Just as this happened, Katara seemed to vanish from the vortex. Yuan's eyes filled with shock as he wondered what had happened to her. Where did she go? His answer became obvious just as he asked the question. The man that was creating the vortex must have pulled her out.

* * *

><p>Katara found herself in her brother's arms, "Come on! We got to get away from that thing!" he shouted, trying his best to pull her away from the vortex and towards the gang. The waterbender noticed that everyone was here and they weren't unconscious. She figured they must have woken up and known she was in the vortex. But that still didn't answer one thing: what pulled her out of the vortex? More importantly, what was controlling the vortex?<p>

* * *

><p>Yuan became annoyed with this spiraling death trap. He decided to ignore his fear and fight back. He created a spiraling ball of cosmic energy in his palm and launched it at the vortex. That was a mistake. Instead of destroying the vortex, like Yuan predicted, it just swirled around with the vortex before launching back at Yuan. He fell to his back with an audible grunt.<p>

Yuan regretted his actions. He knew the energy was strong, but feeling the energy himself made him realize how powerful the Manarki were. He shrugged off the pain and stood back on his feet, staring into the vortex with a challenging face. "Come on! You want me so badly! Why don't you come and get me and stop being such a wussy! Come on! Strike back!" he challenged the creator of the vortex.

The swirling of the vortex seemed to slow down and Yuan smiled, believing he had gotten to the man who was creating the vortex. Every moment that had passed, the vortex shrunk more. Before it had been huge and devastating, but now it was much smaller and barely intimidating. Yuan heard someone's feet plant on the ground and he turned around. There was a man, wearing a dark green robe and yellow pants. He had jet black hair and a completely noticeable tattoo on his forehead. Just as Yuan began to study the man, the vortex had spun around the man and was being launched at Yuan.

Yuan was thrown back far. He flew for what felt like a minute before his back slammed against a street pole. He grunted loudly as his body fell to the ground. Just as he opened his eyes, the sound of earth shattering struck his ears.

He looked up to see a boy, around sixteen, couching in front of him with his hand planted into the ground and a staff in the other hand. He stared at Yuan with angered eyes. As Yuan stared into his eyes, his own filled with shock. It was impossible! The man before him couldn't possibly be here!

The man arched his head forward, "Leave my family alone!"

* * *

><p><strong>I got to admit, guys. This chapter was pretty difficult to write. I'm not even sure I was all that successful with it. You know, I didn't think a fight between the Gaang and Yuan would be hard at first. But apparently it is as hard writing as it is animating or drawing or anything like that. Well, I did my best and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I really like this plot much better than my original plot. Trust me; it was nowhere as good as this one. Anyways, as you can see the voting for the keeping or elimination of Jet ended up in keeping him. I got to tell you, Jet is a character I like when it comes to fighting. When it comes to Katara…well…let's just say I'm not that fond of him. There are times when I like writing him and times when it just gets awkward. But enough about that, I have more sequel and High School info for you guys.<strong>

**As I've said before, there will only be one sequel and will take place in the year of Aang's final (canon) death. But, as you know, I like to stay in canon in almost every case. The next story won't be so in canon to Korra because I have no idea of the plot for Korra. That said, the sequel will not be out until at least three or five episodes of Korra have been aired so that I can see what the new Avatar World is like. That's all for now, but I'll have more info soon.**

**As you all know, I'm planning to write an Avatar High School fanfic. It is already under production but will not be uploaded until at least a week after DoD has been concluded. I am only in freshman year so senior year might be a little difficult but I am trying my best by talking to some senior friends of mine and getting their perspective. I will try to get all your favorite things into the story. You might even notice some things that are personal to me. Anyways, that's all for that fanfic.**

**Oh, and for those of you that don't know - - DoD has a Facebook page. You can chat about the story and things you enjoy and I might talk to you guys a little about it. Also, I am going to start posting new Korra info on there as well. I have already found 2 exclusive pics and a new on-air trailer! Ha-ha, well, I hope you all can check out the page. There's a link on my profile for ya. Okay, I better stop now.**

**Last part of the A/N: I am worried. Why? Because my last chapter only received 31 hits! It may be a glitch due to having an Author's note as a chapter, then deleting it and replacing it. I don't know. I am just really worried because I don't want to find out that DoD's popularity is declining, especially that drastically. If it is... I'll still finish it... but, it may not have a sequel. I just don't want to learn I'm wasting my time with a sequel that is hopeless. I'll just be going back to my first days as a writer... -shivers- Those were bad days...**

**Time to end this A/N. Please read and review and I'll see ya next week.**


	38. The Hero's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**During the production of this chapter, I listened to _Warriors_ by Ronan Hardiman several times and it helped with the course of this chapter. Try looking up "Avatar AMV – Warriors of Avatar" by RonanRyoWildfire to see the video I watched several time to help with this chapter. I hope you enjoy its epicness as much as I did.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

Yuan begins his attack on Team Avatar, just as Tomark ordered.  
>The gang tries their hardest to defeat Yuan, but the firebender has revealed a scary and frightening form that strikes fear into the gang.<br>The gang fights bravely and strongly against Yuan, but end up injured.  
>Yuan holds Katara captive in order to take out Zuko and Suki.<br>Jet comes in to save Katara, and he and Yuan begin a new face-off.  
>Longshot is revealed to be helping Jet as he uses his arrows to injure Yuan.<br>Jet and Katara help get their unconscious friends to safety while Yuan is distracted.  
>Yuan uses one of Longshot's arrows to get rid of the archer that is attacking him, which ends up injuring Smellerbee.<br>Yuan takes out Jet and he is knocked out, thanks to the violent cosmic energy of the Manarki.  
>Yuan is ready to end Katara and is choking her to death when an unseen force stops him.<br>The Hero Returns...

* * *

><p><em>And Now...<br>_**Chapter 37:  
><strong>**The Hero's Return**

He looked up to see a boy, around sixteen, couching in front of him with his hand planted into the ground and a staff in the other hand. He stared at Yuan with angered eyes. As Yuan stared into his eyes, his own filled with shock. It was impossible! The man before him couldn't possibly be here!

The man arched his head forward, "Leave my family alone!"

This was impossible. The man that was standing before him was none other than Avatar Aang. With his angry violet glowing eyes and serious face, Yuan was terrified of the Avatar. But he knew he couldn't just let this boy bully him. Yuan brought up a hand where a flame had produced. He swept it through the air towards Aang's head to where it would, without doubt, end the boy immediately. But just as the flame neared the airbender's head, the boy's own hand moved it out of the way, causing the flame to roar high into the rainy sky.

Yuan stared up into the sky with shocked eyes before he turned back to the airbender, using his hands and feet to crawl backwards across the wet ground. Aang had stood up by now, his staff held in the back of his shirt as he followed Yuan. The creature, every now and then, would throw a small ball of fire at the airbender, but every time he did so, Aang had just blown the flame away with his bending.

* * *

><p>The whole gang was staring at the boy with shocked faces and widened eyes. Their dropped hearts were racing in their stomachs and they all thought they were hallucinating. The boy was obviously an airbender, but whom? Surely, Nianzu wouldn't have come back to Ba Sing Se to help them. And Aang… Aang was dead! How could it be that another airbender was alive! It was remarkable enough that Nianzu was a living airbender, but another one! How many more airbenders had survived and stayed hidden over the course of the hundred years? The whole gang was wondering these same things, all except Katara.<p>

Her heart was trying to burst out her chest and at the same time it was fluttering uncontrollably. She was the only one who had noticed a certain detail on the boy. When the boy had shattered the earth, his green robe had been blown into the air. This, in return, revealed a horribly ugly scar that was certain to have been inflicted with much pain. And even more distinctive, it was right in the center of his back! Katara could recognize that scar as clearly as she could Zuko's, but she would never tell the firebender that as she knew it would anger him. She had healed the scar on the boy's back for weeks and she would bet that she could paint a picture of it without even having it displayed in front of her.

She could barely breathe as she made this unbelievable revelation, though she figured it was also a result of the strangling she had received earlier. But the same name kept replaying in her head nonstop: _Aang…Aang…Aang…Aang…_

She felt as if she were going to lose control and tackle him to the ground, crushing his spine in a deep hug and smothering him in kisses of joy and relief that he was alive. But something was strange about him… He seemed much angrier, vicious even, than he would usually allow himself to go. He was much...darker… This gave Katara second thoughts. Was this even the real Aang? She remembered how months ago Aang was experiencing changes in his attitude. He would become angry by things that would normally only irritate or annoy him. When they had their fight, he was like a complete different person; much like he was now. Aang was usually never so violent nor frightening to watch, other than when he would lose control and enter the Avatar State all those years ago. But his darker side…the side of him he was revealing now…it was like he had lost Appa all over again. Or even worse-he had lost her…

* * *

><p>Yuan continued his attempted attacks at the airbender, but every flame he launched ended up on the street before dying by the pattering of water coming down. Aang's expression hadn't changed. He was glaring at Yuan darkly, as if just waiting to end him but wanting to watch him suffer before doing so. The boy hadn't said another word since he ordered Yuan to leave his family alone, and this made Yuan even more afraid. Angry silence…Yuan knew what that meant: he was planning something. The firebender knew that the boy was planning to kill him. Why wouldn't he? He had hurt all of his friends and even almost killed the woman he loved. But another question struck Yuan: Why wasn't Aang afraid of his Manarki form? It had struck fear into the others, but to him it was as if he was like everyone else.<p>

Yuan threw another ball of fire at Aang, which he easily threw away. But, unlike the numerous times before, he struck back; throwing a ball of flame just inches away from Yuan's head, scorching the ground and producing a black smoke. He yelped in fear before turning over on his hands and knees and crawling away before getting back on his feet and running.

A dark smile ran across Aang's face as he slashed his hand through the air; sending a thin, sharp current of air at Yuan. The creature fell to his face with a loud grunt. He turned over on his back to see Aang pulling together some water from the rain that was crashing down. He formed a large water whip that covered his arm and used it to grab Yuan by the leg. His sharp nails trailed in the ground as he was dragged into the air; being hung upside down.

He managed to turn to the Avatar, "Look, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" he lied with a pleading and feared face. "I…I was forced to attack them! I had no choice! Please, spare me!" he shouted pleadingly, hoping the Avatar would have mercy.

Aang's evil glare stared into Yuan's very soul, "You should have thought about that before you tried to kill my family…" he said darkly.

* * *

><p>Katara couldn't watch this anymore. Aang was completely out of control. She had never seen Aang so vicious and threatening, even in the Avatar State. She couldn't let him do this anymore. No matter how much harm Yuan had brought on to them, there was still no right for Aang to be acting this way. She attempted to race towards Aang but her brother stopped her, restraining her from doing so. By now, everyone had realized that the enraged savior was Aang and they, too, couldn't believe his viciousness.<p>

"No, we need to stay away from him right now!" Sokka told her loudly over the crashing down rain and continuous blasts thunder and lightning.

She stared into her brother's eyes, "Let me go!" she ordered. "I have to stop him before he does something he'll regret!" she explained, her volume matching his.

Sokka wasn't convinced, "No, he might-" but before he could finish, Katara cut him off.

"He won't hurt me…" she convinced him, knowing that was what he was going to say.

Sokka groaned in disagreement, but he finally let go of her arm and as soon as he did so she began racing towards the enraged airbender. Aang still had Yuan suspended in the air with the water whip and Katara knew he was going to make a move any second now. But before he could even move a muscle, she called out to him.

"Aang!" she shouted, "Stop this! This isn't you!" she shouted to him loudly.

Aang's head turned in her direction and the same dark glare met her eyes, striking her with fear. "Stay out of this, Katara…" he ordered. "This is between me," he turned to Yuan with a dark smile, "and Yuan."

Katara clenched her fists, "No, I won't stay out of this! You need to calm down, before you do something you'll regret!"

The airbender chuckled softly, "Trust me, Katara, I won't regret this."

Water broke through the barriers of her eyelids, "Please, don't, Aang. You would never kill anyone, no matter how vile they are!" she said to him tearfully.

His head turned back to her and confirmed Katara's suspicions. His eyes were glowing violet. This was not Aang. This was not his doing. He wasn't in control of himself. It was like his spirit had been corrupted! The glowing eyes were just like the ones he had when they had fought months ago. She couldn't hold back the tears that had resulted from that memory.

"Death changes you, Katara. I'm certain it changed your mother..." he replied with a dark tone before turning back to Yuan, who was still suspended in the air by the stream of water.

Unlike last time, Katara had not lost control of her emotions when Aang had referred to her mother in such ways. This time, she knew it wasn't him and that he wasn't really saying any of this. She had to ignore the sharp pain in her heart that had been inflicted upon her. _Be strong…_ She thought, but it proved to be harder than she thought. Her mother being addressed in such ways was worse than a poisoned knife to the heart. She had to refrain herself from losing control. Her barrier-broken eyelids were spilling out steaming water that coursed down her cheeks and onto the wet ground.

As soon as he had turned away from her, she grabbed his arm and he turned back to her; an irritated, angry look on his face.

"Aang...please..." she said with a soft, gentle, and sorrowful voice.

His angered face began to loosen up and the glowing violet eyes slowly vanished to reveal his stone-gray eyes with sadness in them. "K-Ka-Katara...?" he said softly, completely lost of where he was or what he was doing.

A smile ran across her face and the water Aang had been using to grasp Yuan's leg splashed down to the ground. Yuan fell with it but landed perfectly on his feet. He hadn't taken the time to strike back. As soon as he touched the ground, a spiraling ball of cosmic energy shot out both of his hands. They blasted Aang in the center of his back and he was thrown into the burning home, whose flames had died down thanks to the rain.

"Aang!" Katara shouted in reaction to his attack. Aang was himself again. Now he would have complete control over his actions. What she didn't get was why Yuan had attacked him! If she hadn't calmed him down, who knows what he would have done to Yuan? He should have been thanking her, and leaving the city while he still had the chance. But no, he had decided to attack Aang and finish the job he had come to complete.

Katara jerked her head towards Yuan, "What is wrong with you?" she shouted, demanding an answer.

"I came here to kill you and your friends. And I intend to do so…" he retorted with a cruel tone. It had seemed his fear that Aang had bestowed upon the creature had vanished and he was back to his normal self; driven to kill her and the rest of the gang.

"Katara, get away from there!" her father called after her; worry in his voice.

She didn't comply. She had turned back to the burning home, just waiting for Aang to come out of there. When she couldn't stand waiting any longer, she raced towards the home to help him. But just as she did so, Yuan did a roundhouse kick that sent a wave of cosmic energy towards the waterbender. She hadn't seen it, and it was only inches away from her when a thick, towering wall rose from the ground. She stopped where she was. She knew Aang had to be the one who had raised the wall. He was okay…that was enough to bring her worry down. Just moments after the wall had been raised; her body seemed to have dashed itself towards the rest of the gang. Her feet hadn't even lifted from the ground and now she was with the rest of her friends and both Sokka and Hakoda came to her assistance.

She looked around, trying to find Jet. The last time she had seen him was before Yuan had started the strangle her. He was nowhere to be found, and Longshot and Smellerbee weren't either. Where had they gone?

* * *

><p>The wall that had been raised separated Yuan from the gang and now it seemed that it was only him and Aang again. He turned to the house with a vile smile running across his face. His arms began glowing violet and he held them out.<p>

His held out palms and formed spiraling balls of cosmic energy. One after another he launched them at the home. If Aang hadn't been injured before, he certainly would be now. As he continued the simultaneous blasting of the home, a feeling of dread suddenly struck him. Suddenly, to him, this was a bad idea. When he began to think studiously about this dread, he began to fear that whatever had overcome Aang's actions…were ready to overtake him again.

A flew blasts later and his attacks halted.

By now, the terrible storm had died down and now it was only drizzling with rain. Thanks to Yuan's blasts, the home had completely collapsed. Child-like descendants of the large flame that had engulfed the home were all that was left of the once monstrous blaze. All the wood of the house was black, scorched by the fire; everything that had been inside was, without a doubt, gone forever. The once high-classed home was now nothing more than a pile of burnt wood and singed stone.

Yuan's eyes began, literally, scanning the home to detect the Avatar's aura, which would prove he was still alive. If no aura was sensed, it would be nothing less than confirmed that the Avatar was dead…

He scanned the house for a short while and when no aura was sensed, a smile of satisfactory ran across his face. "What irony..." he said, "The mighty Avatar is killed by protecting the woman he loves, and yet, miraculously you came back alive to save her...only to die once again." Yuan chuckled softly, "Well, I guess that everyone she meets dies eventually," he sneered before adding, "Must have started with her mother..."

Out of nowhere, Yuan began hearing the light zipping noise again. He looked around cautiously and surprised. _That boy tried to play me! Guess he isn't as dumb as looks,_ Yuan thought as he turned around with a defensive stance in a full circle, letting his ears guide him. The zipping sound transferred from home to home, running, literally, as fast as the wind around the street.

Yuan continued to follow the sound but it was too quick for him. He tried to predict where the boy would go next, but each time he ended up choosing the wrong spot. After another two tries, he gave up and growled in frustration, launching fire out of his hands and mouth, growling monstrously into the sky; fire was sent all around the street and homes were set ablaze. The monstrous roar of fire filled the street and sent any by-passers running.

Yuan's tiger-dillo roar ceased and his angry, clenched eyes scanned the area. A quick movement and Yuan sent a strong fire blast. Another movement to his right; a burst of flame shot in the direction. A zipping sound behind him; twirling around, sent another burst of flame. To the left he launched another blast of flame; to the right another blast. Turning back around, he sent another blast. Turning to the left, another blast, and then another as he turned around, then another moving to his right. Enough of one blast at a time, he went into top speed; sending quick jabs of fire as he twirled around. Jab, jab, jab, jab, jab, jab, jab, jab! But no target had been hit! He was too fast! In terrible frustration, Yuan roared high into the sky: "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOOOU!"

"Right behind you..."

He turned and was blasted with air into the wall of earth. He grunted on impact but got back into action, building fire in both his palms and combining the flames into one large burst of fire. Aang used the tips of his fingers to dig through the fire, making his way to Yuan. The firebender jumped over the Avatar and swept his fiery hand through the air toward the monk's head. He ducked, sweeping his leg across the ground as he twirled around to face him and taking Yuan off his feet. The firebender landed on his hands and flipped himself back over, creating waves of flame on his hands as he tried to land a blow on the Avatar. Aang's hands were in perfect synchronization as his wrists blocked Yuan's from coming any closer to his body jab after jab. Using his firebending and Manarki abilities, he increased the speed of his attacks. But Aang continued to be in perfect synchronization as he blocked one jab after another using his airbending speed.

After another numerous quick jabs, Aang's body went downstairs and he spun around and his palm struck Yuan's chest, sending him away from the airbender. Yuan flipped and slammed against the ground multiple times before his feet finally met the ground and they slid across the pavement, his hands helping his traction. He began twirling around on the ground, sending a wave of fire at the airbending Avatar. Aang pulled a boulder from the wall behind and held it in front of him, blocking the flames then thrust his hand forward; the boulder launched at Yuan, who dashed to the side and out of the boulder's path. Using jets of fire to propel himself forwards toward the airbender, he sent bursts of flame out of his clenched fists. Aang held out his arms, pulling stone from the earth wall and covering himself in it. The flames hit him head on, but did not injure him as his stone-covered arms held in front of his face to protect his only eyesight. Once the flames had past, he launched the multiple stones at Yuan. The firebender ceased his propelling of flames and built a wall of fire that towered into the sky. The rocks were too small to be affected by the fire and went right through the towering wall, smacking Yuan in all places, even in the most painful spot - the groin. He moaned in pain, grasping his tender spot, as he collapsed to the ground.

The Avatar lowered his wall of earth that had been protecting his friends, knowing that this battle was over. He dashed toward Yuan and sent the final blow-a streak of air that sent Yuan into the wall of an earth tower Aang had built to prevent the firebender from flying any farther and into the shopping district of the city. His body smashed against the wall, shattering the exterior stone as he began to fall weightless to the ground when the airbender pressed his shoulder against the wall. The firebender's eyes opened and the Avatar stared into them.

"Never, ever, talk about my family in that way. Don't you ever touch them or ever even come near them! If I find out you tried to hurt them again, I'll be sure you can never hurt _anyone_ with your powers again... Understand?" Aang warned to the firebender with serious and stern eyes.

Yuan nodded cowardly upon realizing that the monk had been proposing to use energybending on him and Aang released his grip on the shoulder and stood back as he collapsed to the ground. He looked back up at Aang before deciding that he wasn't going to endure this any longer. He looked away and began running in that direction. Using his firebending, he launched himself into the air and transformed into his black cloud formation and flew away, weakened and injured and worst of all...a victim of the result of trying to destroy an Avatar's family.

* * *

><p>The monk watched as the creature flew away from the city and the soft smile of being victorious ran across his face. He hadn't any idea what Yuan was. All he knew was that he had looked almost completely identical to the creature from his dreams. He had the same ghoulish-white skin, black-ripped cloak, violet eyes, and sharp nails. But, in contrast to the one from his dream, Yuan had been able to firebend. He had been different from the others.<p>

Aang shrugged all this off and found it time he reunited with the woman he loved. He turned around to face them, the same smile on his face. He could make out the excited and shocked smiles on all their faces. Seeing his friends again, seeing Hakoda; the man he had hated for such a stupid reason, made his heart flutter…literally! He felt as if his heart was actually fluttering! He had so much to do… First, he knew he had to reunite with his friends; second, he had to fix things with his future father-in-law; and third, he had to reveal himself to be alive to the world. That, he knew, was going to be difficult.

His eyes fixated on Katara's, which were spilling out tears of joy. He could feel water breaking through the barriers of his own eyes as well.

He took a step forward and just as he did so, he began to hear a soft pulsating sound. He continued to approach Katara and the rest of his friends; with every step making him weaker and weaker.

The soft pulsating sound became louder and after taking another step a strong, sharp, unbearable pain rose in his heart. He grasped his chest, looking down at his chest to see a violet light shining beneath his shirt. With what strength he had, he ripped open the shirt to find his scar, the one that Nianzu's dagger had left behind, glowing violet and creating the pulsating sound. His strength was depleting rapidly as he looked up into Katara's eyes, which were filled with worry as to what was happening to him. He felt himself becoming woozy as it seemed the whole world was spinning.

He hadn't a single idea as to what was going on. The sharp pain in his heart made it seem he was having a heart attack.

His consciousness finally gave way and he moaned softly and weakly as he collapsed to the ground, his body splashing water from the rainy ground and his hand not moving away from his heart; the glow seeping through the smallest spaces between his fingers.

* * *

><p>Katara gasped aloud in a shocked way as she raced towards the airbender, followed by the rest of the gang.<p>

Neither she nor anyone else knew what had just happened. One minute Aang was coming towards them and the next he had just collapsed. He seemed just fine a few minutes ago, so why did he pass out? Was it the overwhelming feeling of reuniting with them after his supposed death? No, that couldn't be it. Katara could see the look on his face when he had passed out. He had felt weak; just as he had when he found himself on the Fire Nation ship they took over a few years ago. But, then again, could that really be the case? It was only moments ago that he had been fighting Yuan up close, blocking his every strike. Now he just collapses to the ground, supposedly weak? She didn't buy it, but, obviously, something was the matter with him. She just couldn't figure out what.

She reached the monk and slid her knees across the ground, bringing him up in her arms immediately. His body was sagging like it had when Azula had shot him. She tried to ignore that memory whilst holding him in her arms. She scanned over him to notice his hand over his heart where a violet light, identical to the same kind his eyes had been earlier, seeped through the spaces in between his fingers.

"What is that,"she asked herself curiously and with worry.

"We should get him out of here," Zuko suggested. "Until we're sure he's okay, I don't think it's safe for anyone else to know he's alive."

"Agreed," Hakoda nodded in agreement.

Sokka looked to his father, "Where are we going to take him? We don't have a house anymore…" he pointed out.

Hakoda grasped his chin briefly before answering, "We'll take him to my penthouse at the hotel," he retorted. "He should be safe there."

Katara agreed as well. Anyplace was better than here in the hot, humid air. The waterbender tried to get back on her feet, but Aang was much heavier than she thought he'd be. Suki made her way out the tiny crowd and knelt down next to her, "I'll get his legs if you can get his arms."

Katara nodded, softly and carefully moving him so that Suki could grasp his legs. She threw them up under her underarms, grasping his ankles with them before getting a firm grip on his legs. The waterbender then gripped his upper-arms and wrapped her arms around his abs, keeping him securely in her grasp. Katara now had a better look at the glowing spot on his chest. It was in a straight line, like a scar from a knife; shining to reveal its permanent connection on his skin.

They carried the unconscious boy to the hotel that Hakoda was staying at. Sokka, Zuko and Mai distracted the attendant at the front desk and any other people that happened to be in the lobby while the rest of them sneaked to the back room of the hotel, where an employee staircase led up to all the floors. It was a difficult task, ensuring that no one caught a glimpse of the boy they were carrying. But they proved to be stealthy enough and made it to Hakoda's penthouse. It was much like their old home, but a bit smaller. There were only two bedrooms, so until they had a new home they knew the majority of them would be sleeping on the floor of the small living room as Aang was obviously going to be kept in the first bedroom.

Aang was softly laid on the bed and his head turned to the side on the pillow. There was a pitcher of water next to the bed, which Katara took almost immediately after she laid the monk on the bed. The water flowed around her hands, creating liquid gloves. The water began to glow, signifying its healing properties as she moved her hands over his upper-chest. She focused on the glowing scar next to his heart. Her face filled with questions. In a way, it seemed there was barely any chi neither spiraling nor flowing in this region, but at the same time there was a strong, growing form of energy pulsating right next to his heart.

For some unknown reason, the white shining water began becoming darker! Its color faded from white to a light purple, and then became darker until it was the exact same hue as the glow emitting from the airbender's chest.

Katara's eyes widened, but she looked as if she became lost in her own thoughts. Her pupils soon dilated and they fixated on the boy. She was lost in the glow of the water. Sokka called out her name several times but she hadn't heard it. The only thing she could hear was a creepy, faint voice at the back of her head.

_'When we think of darkness, we think of a dark room or a dark alley under the night sky, a gloomy day where dark gray clouds block out the sun, or e__ven just dreadful thoughts. But what is darkness really? Darkness is what we cannot stand. Darkness is death, sadness, betrayal, dread, pain, fear, loss, anger, and, above all, yourself. We are all our own definitions of darkness. The question is can you s__tand it...?'_

All of a sudden, images began playing in Katara's mind; images of her past; ones that haunted and tore her apart. In fact, they were of the same images she had seen when Yuan had been strangling her earlier; but new, unforeseen images were presented to her. It was Aang, flying high up into the air with his bending. A snide smile was on his face as he seemed to be forming giant balls of flames in his palms. He launched them at a small building and terrified civilians began storming out of there, screaming in fear. He began cackling maliciously with those same violet eyes replacing his cute light-gray ones.

Her face tightened and her eyelids crashed down and clenched up. She was trying to resist the mental images but they were too strong. Her eyes began spilling out water and she hadn't even noticed that everyone was trying to pull her hands away from Aang's chest and away from the violet glowing water. It seemed as if she were an unmovable statue. They pulled and pushed but she was locked in place. The glowing continued and lit up the entire room with its frightening hue. The glow began making a whirring sound as it seemed that it was charging itself. Katara's face stayed the same before she couldn't stand the images any longer. She shouted out with rage and anger, and unimaginable sadness; and then it happened. It was like her sudden burst of rage unleashed whatever it was that was forming.

The violet glowing water she had been bending seemed to have burst. The whirring stopped and exploded just like her rage, launching her away from the airbender and smacking her into the wall. Her body slid down onto the ground where the gang instantly came to her aid.

"What happened?" her father asked concernedly.

The waterbender became relentless of their support and shoved them away, "I'm fine... I just..." she paused and stood up, "Just leave me alone..." she said harshly as she left the room, hiding a few tears that erupted in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha-ha! I keel you with cliffhangers! Sorry, I've been watching WAY t<strong>**oo much Jeff Dunham. Or is that even possible? Oh, well. Anyways, I have to say that this was one of the hardest chapters I've written. You have no idea how hard it was for me to write about the gang realizing Aang was alive, especially Katara. I have to a****dmit, it was one of my few fears of temporarily killing off Aang. The others being how you all would react, how I could keep you all into the story by keeping a realistic feeling of Katara's feelings of all this (which I feel I didn't do too well at). That****'s actually all. Anyway****, one of my hardest chapters yet. If any of you would like to give me some advice on how to do better, please do so. One of my greatest and most criticizing (in a constructive way of course) reviewers hasn't been able to review in a**** long while and I really value his input. Not that I don't value all yours. I value all reviews... You know what; I better stop while I'm ahead. Anyways, hard chapter, pretty short, hope I got all the emotions right, blah, blah, blah.**

**Sequel News: Okay, g****uys. I want your opinion on something. I've been thinking and I'm beginning to doubt writing a sequel that takes place 62 years after DoD. So, I began thinking up a plot that is similar to the one I had planned to take place 62 years later but instead take****s place a few years later (don't know how many yet). Doing this, I can keep from creating a whole new line of OCs and Nianzu, Varun, Shin, and Lu Ten and all other members of Team Avatar will still be alive. I just want your opinion. Would you rather read a plot that takes place in**** the new Avatar World with a bunch of characters (except Tenzin, Aang, Katara) we do not know, o****r a plot that takes place in five or six years after DoD**** and includes all the characters from this story? Please state your opinions in the reviews and on DoD****'s Facebook page.**

**Senior Year News: It will be different than other Avatar High school fanfics. Yeah, not re****ally any info on it.**

**That i****s all for now. Hope you all can read and review.**

**_"Love Is In The Air, But Darkness Is Everywhere"_**


	39. The Corruption

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**I have a surprise for you all at the bottom. If you don't review on this chapter and the surprise... you are obviously not Kataang or Avatar Fans! Ha-ha, I'm just messing. I know you all are Kataang and Avatar fans if you're reading this. BUT THERE IS STILL A SURPRISE!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

Aang returns to save Katara, and prevents Yuan from harming his family anymore.  
>Aang viciously attacks Yuan and Katara begins to suspect he is not himself.<br>Katara is forced to stop Aang before he does something he'll regret to Yuan.  
>Katara learns Aang is not himself when she finds his eyes glowing violet, but she is able to stop him and bring him out of his angered state.<br>Yuan attacks Aang as he comes out of his angered state and realizes it was a bad idea.  
>Aang taunts Yuan by running with super speed into various places.<br>Yuan attempts to fight Aang up close, but it proves to be a hopeless effort.  
>Aang finally defeats Yuan and threatens that if Yuan tries to hurt his family again, he would use energybending on him so that he would no longer have the strength to fight.<br>Just as Aang is about to reunite with his friends and family, a strange occurrence causes him to pass out on the ground with a violet glowing heart.  
>The gang takes the unconscious Aang back to Hakoda's hotel room, where Katara attempts to figure out what is wrong with the monk.<br>Katara is presented with a strange voice that reveals a shocking vision of what Aang is becoming.  
>Katara harshly leaves the room, heartbroken that even though Aang is very much alive, he may not stay his true self for very long.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And Now...<br>_**Chapter 38:  
><strong>**The Corruption**

Yuan stood in front of the large estate that Tomark had claimed as his kingdom. He had just returned from his hopelessly lost battle in Ba Sing Se. He had failed to destroy the Avatar's family as Tomark had ordered. Tomark didn't seem like one who forgave people easily for failure. So, now he had to figure out a way to tell Tomark of his failure without angering the dark lord. No matter what excuse me made up, he knew Tomark's anger would be impossible to prevent. He took a deep breath before pushing open the large doors and making his way down the hallway to the lounge where Tomark sat. He continued to try and get his story straight, but the inevitable was that he would meet an angered side of Tomark. As the creature entered the large lounge, Tomark already had a disappointed look on his face.

Yuan knelt down on the ground in respect and sighed softly, "My Lord, I-"

"You failed to destroy the Avatar's family..." Tomark cut in; his voice a clear sign of his disappointment.

"Yes," he admitted, "but it-it wasn't my fault!" Yuan said explicitly, his voice shaking in slight fear of his master.

"Not your fault?" Tomark questioned, motioning for his guards to leave the room as he stood up. "Not your fault?" he repeated, this time louder and angrier. "I gave you one simple task and you run away like a coward!" the Dark Lord stated as he approached Yuan.

Yuan brought his terrified head up to, "I-I had no choice! The Avatar...he-he came and rescued them! I tried my best to defeat him, but if I stayed and continued to fight I would have been destroyed!"

"Rise, Yuan..." Tomark ordered and Yuan complied immediately, knowing it best not to question his master. Tomark's arm shot up and grasped his neck, "Does this remind you of anything?" he asked angrily.

Yuan grasped Tomark's arm in attempt to pry his hand from his neck. But Tomark only grasped tighter, "You are such a fool..." Tomark shoved Yuan to the ground and he let out an audible grunt. He looked back up at his master in fear.

"If you hadn't focused your attention on the waterbender, you might have killed one of them. But no, your stubbornness drove you to kill her," Tomark explained.

"You're right...I was focused on killing her," he admitted. "But I might have succeeded if it haven't been for the Avatar!" he barked.

Tomark turned to him, a scolding look on his face. "Well, what did you expect!" he exclaimed loudly. "Did you really think you could just waltz into Ba Sing Se and attack his family without the fear of him coming after you?" he asked loudly, demanding an answer.

Yuan rose back to his feet, clenching his fists, "You told me that I had to kill his family before he could interfere! You knew he would do this! You knew he would return and try to kill me!" Yuan shouted angrily at the master, without the realization of his mistake.

"No one defies my judgment…" a hand sprung up faster than Yuan's eyes could follow and he found himself crashing into the floor, sliding across it; leaving a trail of broken earth. Yuan groaned softly. Tomark had apparently used his dark energy on him. It felt exactly the same as the energy that Aang's tornado had shot back at him, but much stronger.

Yuan rolled onto his hands and knees, receiving a kick to the gut from his master. "I am not your teacher!" he growled at him. "I am your master! You are to do as I ask using the knowledge and skills you possess!"

Tomark swept his foot across Yuan's face, flipping him from his hands and knees and onto his back. He coughed softly. If he was still human, he would no doubt be coughing up blood. But Yuan didn't have that satisfaction. The liquid blood would at least soothe the rough throat when such a cough was released, but now only the rough scratching of air flowed through the pipes in his throat.

Tomark paced around him, hands folded behind his back, "I created you for my own benefit. I returned life to you, and I can take it back just as easily…" Tomark explained, stopping next to Yuan and glaring down at him, "Now, I know something else happened during your battle with the Avatar. I can sense it…and you are going to tell me," said the creature menacingly.

Yuan rolled back onto his chest, and looked up at his master with vulnerable eyes, "Violet…eyes…" he managed to say.

Tomark's whole face lit up and he began laughing arrogantly as he paced away from Yuan. The firebender rose back to his feet, a questioning look on his face. Why was this so funny? It seemed that Tomark found this information more to his liking than Yuan did. The dark lord made his way back to his throne and sat upon it, continuing his dying laughter.

"Tell me, Yuan. What was he like with these 'violet eyes'?"

"Vicious…" he answered. "It was as if he were untouchable. No matter what I threw at him, he would react as if it were a crumpled of piece of paper."

A snide smile ran across his face, "And what of his interaction with his friends?"

"It was only the waterbender who brought up the courage to face him," Yuan began again. "He was planning to kill me; but she tried to talk him out of it. In the end, she somehow brought him out of his vicious state. That was when I attacked him…" he explained, still curious as to why this was satisfying Tomark.

The dark lord began laughing arrogantly once more as he rose from his throne, approaching Yuan. He raised a hand, curling his fingers to reveal his sharp and deadly claws. Yuan clenched his eyes shut; fearing Tomark was going to end him. But instead, a proud hand landed on his shoulder. Yuan opened his eyes and gazed at his master in confusion.

"It would seem an apology is in order…" Tomark announced. "Had you ended the waterbender before the Avatar arrived, you wouldn't have been presented with this ironic and amazing discovery!"

The firebender's confused eyes stayed lock on Tomark, "Come again?"

Tomark turned his back on him and his hands folded once again. "It would seem that I was more involved in the Avatar's death than I thought," he announced.

The confusion remained in Yuan's eyes as Tomark continued. "When I was in control of Nianzu, I used that girlfriend of the Avatar's as bait. I launched a dagger towards her, which the Avatar stupidly jumped in front of. It would seem I threw more than just a dagger…"

"What are you talking about?" Yuan unintentionally burst out from impatience.

The dark lord's head jerked towards Yuan, "When I threw the dagger, I must have channeled some of my energy through Nianzu and into the dagger. So, when the dagger pieced the Avatar's chest, the cosmic energy must have entered a pool of chi. His kind and peaceful side comes from his spiritual energy, so when the cosmic energy was entered into his chest, the energy must have made its way to the nearest pool of energy. I had thought the most I could do with him was twist his thoughts and attitude around when I was in need of enjoyment, such as when I made him have that fight with his beloved girlfriend," Tomark chuckled to himself, "So, for the last three months, that energy has been corrupting that pool of energy, and flowing to other pools," he explained, turning to face Yuan.

"Do you know what this means?"

Yuan shook his head 'no' and the creature continued.

"This means that for the last three months, he has been transforming into one of us – a Manarki," he explained, then a thought came to mind, "It's no wonder the Avatar survived. I had thought that without the Sunachi, the Avatar could not be reborn into the next nation in the cycle. Apparently, without the Sunachi, the Avatar can neither be reborn, nor die."

"So, the reason he's alive is because of you?" asked Yuan, meaning to keep that thought in his head.

Tomark's face turned red from anger and his eyes began glowing violet, just like Aang's had. Yuan gasped softly in fear as he took a step back. _This is not going to be good_, he told himself. A bright, violet glowing beam shot from Tomark's eyes and Yuan was blasted against the wall, and then he was even blasted through the wall! Tomark's beaming eyes continued to force Yuan through the air, forcing him through every wall until he was blasted through the front doors of the estate. Yuan smashed against the ground, sliding across the earth with a trail. He groaned in agonizing pain as his body sat on its hands and knees. Tomark strolled out of the home, jumping through the large hole in the door. And as he approached Yuan, the painful beam of light emerged again and Yuan was slid across the ground again. This time, Yuan had traveled about a dozen feet across the ground when Tomark ceased his attack. But, like last time, it didn't last long. The beam shot out again and pushed Yuan through the ground. Yuan couldn't take them much longer. The energy was so strong and painful; it was ripping the very life out of him each foot he traveled.

Tomark ceased unleashing his deadly beam and stood over Yuan. He knelt down and sunk his claws into Yuan's head, lifting him from the ground. Then Tomark threw him over his head and slammed him against the earth. An audible pain-filled moan escaped Yuan. He was lifted from the ground by his face again and thrown across the estate until his body crashed against the large metal gates, slightly bending the metal. He fell flat onto his face where the soft sound of footsteps crushing the grass passed through his ears. He heard what sounded like the metal of a blade extending and almost immediately after, found himself pinned against the metal gates with a long, serrated blade pressed against his throat.

"What right do you have to pin the blame on me?" Tomark asked rhetorically. "I am your master! Your superior ruler! If you ever, _ever_, pin the blame on me again, you might as well destroy yourself…" Tomark said menacingly. "Is that understood?"

Yuan nodded with fear and horror in his eyes. Tomark drew back the blade into his wrist and released his grip on Yuan's shoulder, letting the firebender fall onto his hands and knees.

Tomark turned his back and began walking away from him, watching Yuan at the corner of his eye. "You're lucky I didn't kill you…" he murmured softly before he stopped in place, "When you have regained your strength, come and see me…" Tomark ordered before heading back into the estate.

Yuan stay there, still standing on his hands and knees. He moaned softly in pain and his strength gave way; he collapsed to the ground, coughing fiercely and moaning weakly. He could barely breathe and could think of nothing but the pain. He just lie there; in pain and legs curled up to his chest. His breathing was heavy and shaky. Darkness crept over him and he managed to look up and notice that the sun's rays had been blocked by at least five of Tomark's servants. The stared down at him, speaking in some language.

"Shénme shì wǒmen yǔ tā zuò ma?" one of them asked.

_'What are we to do with him?'_Yuan's Manarki mind translated.

"Tā xūyào de néngliàng..." the creature stated, "Rúguǒ tā bùshì nàme gùzhí, jiù bù huì fāshēng."

_'He needs energy... If he weren't so stubborn this would not have happened.'_

If Yuan had the strength, he knew he would have groaned in annoyance at that statement. One of the creatures grasped his arms and began dragging him across the courtyard and back toward the estate. Yuan was forced to stare into the sky, where dark, violent, thunderous clouds were forming.

* * *

><p>Zipping across an abandoned trail, surrounded by a large dense forest, was a large, wooden wagon; with large sails being blasted by gusts of wind. Wagon had large, wooden, circular wheels, allowing it to travel across solid ground at a tremendous speed. There was an old, burned compass at the front of the sailor, guiding the sailor's passengers. The feared and terrified Serpent's Pass was only miles away, and Full Moon Bay was not too far from there. The question the four passengers had was which route they were going to take.<p>

Nianzu stood at the front of the sailor, sending large gusts of wind at the large, stitched-together sail. Lu Ten stood in front of the podium where the burnt compass sat, continuously looking from his maps to the compass, ensuring that they were still on the right track. Shin stood in front of the mast, gripping the ropes that controlled the sails and steering the land sailor. Varun was sitting just a few inches away from Lu Ten, controlling a lever that worked the brakes.

Lu Ten had gone into disguise in the Senlin village and had purchased a whole heap of sheets for which they would stitch together and create the sail. Nianzu and Varun had cut down a bunch of small trees, using their air and waterbending to carve the wood to their desired shapes. Shin had also sneaked into the village so that he could acquire the rest of the supplies needed for the sailor as to not attract any attention. Shin and Lu Ten had to sell some of their own possessions in order to be able to purchase food and supplies for their trip to Ba Sing Se. Lu Ten had to sell about three of his books he had brought with him when he joined Nianzu three years ago, and Shin had sold the Earth Rumble Champions belt he had received when he won Earth Rumble IV, before the Blind Bandit had beaten him a year later. It was hard for him to let it go, but he figured it was only a reminder that he had been a three-year reigning champion that had been beaten by a blind twelve-year-old girl.

"How much longer do I have to work this thing?" Shin asked loudly over the loud air rushing past them.

Lu Ten checked his maps and the compass several times before he was able to determine their location in the Earth Kingdom. "We should be nearing a large waterfall in the next hour or so. We can rest there until we determine what route we will take," Lu Ten called back loudly.

"A waterfall?" Shin said with ecstasy. "Maybe we can relax a little!"

Nianzu jerked his head towards the earthbender, "No. We are not stopping to waste our time swimming!" Nianzu rejected; his voice the same volume as his other companions.

An agape look of disappointment struck Shin's face, "Why not? We've journeyed across the Earth Kingdom for the last six days! It isn't like the Avatar's family is going to leave Ba Sing Se. And even if they do, we all know they live at the Southern Tribe."

Nianzu began staring as he watched his arms pull back and forth, sending gusts of wind at the sail. He thought it over before sighing in defeat. "All right, fine!" he called back. "But only because we need to choose a route to take!" he said sternly and finally, leaving the subject behind him as they journeyed on through the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

><p>The setting sun was shining behind bare-chested Shin as the earthbender launched himself into the air, pulling his legs to his chest and holding them there, screaming in joy as he splashed into the lake. He drove through the water until his legs crashed down on the floor of the lake and he sent a seismic wave throughout it, making a large wave rise up and come crashing down over the beach. Varun performed a bending technique that prevented the rest of them from being splashed with water, but the rest of the camp was soaked in water. The whole camp looked like a tsunami had hit it.<p>

Shin rose up out of the water, "Spirits that felt good!" he shouted out in enjoyment.

The rest of the group just stared at him with irritated looks and Shin shrugged, "What?"

"We have more important things to do than make huge waves, Shin," Lu Ten said in irritation.

"So?" he retorted abruptly. "We can't relax a little? I mean, if we're going to Ba Sing Se, we'll have to be ready in case some police try to clip us!"

"We aren't going to hurt _anyone_ in Ba Sing Se!" Nianzu shouted in complete irritation, clenching his fists tightly.

He brought his hands up in front of his defensively, "Okay, okay. All I meant was that we're going to have to be careful. We need to get rid of some stress before we go to the capital."

"You think this is a game?" Nianzu shouted in anger, holding his hands out.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Varun with a concerned look, "Nianzu, calm down..."

He, harshly, shoved Varun's hand off his shoulder, "No, I won't calm down!" he shouted in his friend's face. "You all must think this is some kind of game! Like we are some kind of underdogs! Well, it's not like that! We killed a man in cold blood and we let a bunch of innocent people die in Kisha! What does that make us? We are no different than Tomark!"

"We didn't let them die, Nianzu!" Lu Ten cut in, "There was nothing we could do!"

Nianzu stormed over to Lu Ten, arching his head forward at the firebender, "Nothing we could do? For a smart man, you are pretty dumb! If we hadn't been tricked by Tomark none of this would have happened! If _I_hadn't been tricked none of this would have happened!"

By now, Shin had come out of the water and was putting his shirt back on, approaching the rest of the group, "Listen, Nianzu, we did our best to stop Tomark back at Kisha. You don't know how good it felt to inject those bullets into those creatures' thick skulls."

Nianzu turned to Shin, "Oh, yeah, that's exactly what I want to hear- how good it feels to kill people!" he shouted loudly.

Now it was Shin who was becoming angry, "That's not what I was trying to say!" he said defensively. "What I'm trying to say is that I want to kill Tomark and Axil and the rest of those Manarki assholes just as much as you do!"

Nianzu jerked his head away, "We'd still be killing people! No matter what we do, when we try to kill Tomark, we end up killing someone innocent in the process!"

Varun began approaching Nianzu again, both cautiously and worriedly. "Nianzu, you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened in Kisha..."

"I can blame myself if I want to, and you have no right to tell me different!" the airbender shouted before a swift current of air launched Varun across the beach, having him slam into the rocky wall. He grunted loudly at the impact then fell to his hands knees, his back aching in pain. Nianzu had always been his strongest when at his angriest and Varun knew that

The airbender suddenly realized what he had done and regret filled his face as his two other friends raced off to help the waterbender. They looked to him with concerned eyes and Nianzu shook his head before he suddenly sped off. The group followed the cloud of sand and it seemed he had run off into his individual tent Shin had made from the sand.

They looked back at Varun with concerned eyes as they helped him up. "I'm fine..." he assured them. "He didn't mean it. He just needs to blow off some steam..."

"Are you sure?" the earthbender asked.

Varun nodded, "Yeah. It happened from time to time when we were kids. He's always had a temper. I can't remember a single time he's actually been happy..." he stated, going back into his memories with hopes to correct himself.

"Well, I'll get a fire started..." Lu Ten said before heading off to collect some firewood.

Shin watched as Lu Ten left and followed closely behind, "I'll help get the firewood. We both know you can't carry as much as I can..." he said and Lu Ten chuckled softly in agreement.

Varun watched and headed over to the lake, searching the lake for some fish swimming around in it. When one finally caught his eyesight, Varun pulled it from the lake in a spear of gurgling water and set it down on the shore, letting it flop and flip as it struggled to find water. Varun did the humane thing. He created a small knife out of water and giving the fish a quick stab, ending its dying struggle for water and letting its pain end immediately. He placed the fish on a small blanket then went back to the lake to catch more.

* * *

><p>The moon lit up the black, starry sky with its beautiful illuminating glow. It was this very glow that shined off the dark lake, fulfilling it with beauty as its glow reflected off the flowing water.<p>

Nianzu sat crouched in front of the lake, just a few dozen feet away from the individual earth tents Shin had created. His legs were curled up to his chest and his crossed arms sat on his knees. He hid the majority of his face within his arms and knees, letting his regretful and guilty eyes stare off into the lake; watching the soft waves created by the gentle breeze of the air. He watched as the blurry reflection of himself took him into his own past.

"_I can't do it!" seven-year-old Nianzu shouted at his father, throwing the airbending scroll to the ground._

"_Son," Mako, Nianzu's father, began, "I know this can't be easy for you. It is hard for us all…" his father continued, "but you have a gift! You must learn to master your gift, or else your great grandfather – the last of his kind – would have gone through everything he went through for nothing!"_

_The young Nianzu broke eye contact for several moments before looking back to his father with a soft smile. His father smiled back and picked the scroll up from the ground. "Now, don't think about anything else. Think about your movements – your swift and flowing movements…"_

_Nianzu took a deep breath and slowly mimicked the illustrations on the scroll. Controlling his breathing and focusing on his movements, he slowly twirled around; creating a current of air and as he shot his arms forward, the weak, but large, current of air swept through the earth, creating a cloud of sand as it passed. A large smile of amazement and success struck Nianzu as he felt someone wrap their arms around him and picked him up into the air._

_He turned to see his father with a proud smile on his face, "I knew you could do it!" he exclaimed joyfully when Nianzu's arms linked around his neck._

"_I love you, Dad…" he told him softly in his ear._

"_I love you, too, Son…"_

Nianzu ran a finger across his eye, wiping away the tear that had formed. Seeing a true memory of his parents – and not a lie that Tomark had created – was, possibly, one of the best things he had ever thought of. Now that Tomark no longer had any control over him, he could finally regain his memories; his true memories. Sadly, those did not last long as the memory in the water vanished and formed into a nightmare. Instead and he and his father in the water, it was he and Tomark.

"_You see, Nianzu, in order for my plan to come into action, I had to change some aspects of your life," Tomark began, taking a seat in a wooden chair just a few feet away, his hands resting in his lap._

"_So, when your mind had developed enough to store memories, I had to be sure you went on onto the path that would lead you to me. Whilst memories were being stored in your mind, I used my energy to intersect with them, causing them to be destroyed and replaced with memories made from my version of mental images of your life. Whilst your parents trained you in airbending using scrolls and books saved from the Air Nomads, my version of them became yours. You saw loving and caring parents who were astonished with your gift of bending, but what I saw was the complete opposite," Tomark finally finished._

The airbender's sorrowful expression changed to an angered one. He still couldn't believe that he had been manipulated all his life because of the very creature he freed from the Spirit World. A strong sense of guilt struck him as he realized that one person could have prevented all of this. The person he had killed three months ago in Ba Sing Se.

"_We don't have to fight, Nianzu. You have a gift...a gift which you can use for good." Aang told him. As always he didn't want to fight unless it was necessary._

"_It is my destiny to rid the world of you. The Late Avatar who disappeared for 100 years because he was 'afraid' of being the Avatar." Nianzu said, hoping his words would weaken the Avatar's attention on him._

"_Nianzu, you have the power to stop this right now. We don't have to fight, we can handle this peacefully." Aang urged him.  
><em>

"_Hey, Avatar!" Nianzu shouted. Aang looked up at Nianzu as he revealed the dagger, "Let's play catch."_

_Nianzu threw the dagger, sending a sharp current of air behind it. It headed for Katara, her eyes widened and she froze. Aang instantly realized the dagger's intended target._

"_No!" he shouted. The dagger was just inches away from striking the waterbender when Aang jumped in the direction of it. It cut deep into his chest and he fell a few feet away, striking the ground hard._

_Nianzu smiled, "He's finished. Get us out of here, Varun." Nianzu ordered as the man helped him into the airship._

Nianzu came out of his memory and tears of guilt ran down his cheeks and onto the sleeves of his shirt. As the memory of his attack on Ba Sing Se vanished, five figures appeared in the water. To the left were his mother and father, smiling at him proudly. But next to them was Tomark, that twisted and evil smile of fulfillment across his face with his hands folded behind his back. And next to Tomark was Hakoda, wearing the same Chief uniform he had been wearing when he attacked the chief, and next to him were Aang and the waterbender that had come to his aid during the battle. The airbender and his beloved waterbender were happy, staring at one another with eyes full of love.

His face and breath became shaky as he tried to ignore the watery images. But now they all began to stare into his eyes. His parents' eyes filled with disappointment and shame as they said to him:

"_What have you become? You were such a good boy, Nianzu…"_

The airbender tried to ignore these words, knowing they were just his guilt playing with his mind.

"_Come on, Nianzu. We can work together to destroy this world… After all, we've worked together before…" _Tomark said with a manipulative tone.

"_Nianzu, I know I did wrong by leaving you behind… But__ was that really a reason to make two young children parentless? Two children…without a father…and one of them is now without her soul mate, because of you…" _Hakoda's voice told the airbender, filling him with even more guilt.

Nianzu clenched his eyes shut, _Ignore what they say, Nianzu. Just ignore it, _he urged himself, but found he was unable to oblige to his own commands. His eyes shot open and they turned to Aang and the waterbender next to him. Their hands were linking and their faces sad and lost.

"_W__hy did you break us apart, Nianzu?" _the couple asked. _"We had such a happy life, so why would you destroy that?"_

"_You think you are an airbender?" _Aang asked coldly,_ "No airbender would destroy a family as you have done. You are a disgrace to the element __and its people..."_

Nianzu's guilt and anger instantly erupted. "Shut up!" he shouted in extension into the sky at the top of his lungs as he instantly stood up, clenching his fists. His shouting stopped and he suddenly began sending strong jabbing blasts of air at the water, dismembering the visions in the flowing lake. The air struck the water hard and a loud pounding erupted on the shore of the lake as the air pounded against the water. His face was angry, but tears were flowing down his cheeks. He growled and yelled in anger as he continued his blasts, but soon came to an exhausted stop and fell to his knees, burying his head in his hands as he sobbed softly into his palms.

* * *

><p>Katara gently and quietly opened the door to Aang's room. He was still unconscious; lying on his back with his hand over his heart. Luckily, it was not glowing like it had been the day before. A cute smile ran across her face to the sight of seeing him there, lying safely in a bed. She couldn't help but stare at his full head of hair and the arrow poking out of his hairline. She made her way over to the queen size bed and gently climbed on to it, shifting her body so that she was right next to him as she lay on her side. She rested her head against his chest, letting her ear lay right over his heart as she gazing lovingly at his sleeping face. It seemed that he was only sleeping. His breathing was normal and his heart was beating at a slow, peaceful pace. The sound of his beating heart traveling through her ears was something she would never tire of hearing.<p>

The waterbender found that her hand began traveling up his chest and towards his neck, then up to his cheek. A tearful smile ran across her face when a soft smile ran across his own. That meant something to her. It meant that he recognized her touch and that a part of him was aware of what was going on.

Her smile slowly vanished. The vision she had seen when trying to heal him the day before was still locked in her thoughts. She wanted to forget it and forget that whole incident had ever happened. She wanted to forget all those times he had not been in control of his actions. She wanted to pretend none of them had ever happened and that the monk hadn't even died. She longed that the last three months were just a terrible nightmare that she had finally awaken from.

She let her hand begin to caress his cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb.

"Aang...can you hear me?" she asked rhetorically, knowing he wouldn't be able to answer. She held back a chuckle at her stupid question but continued. "I don't know how you were revived, but I don't care..." she began. "These last few months have been some of the worst I have every gone through. I felt like I had lost my mother all over again. I-I felt like I... I lost myself..." Water began to drip out of her eyes as she struggled to continue, her breath quivering, as well as her voice. "What made it worse was when I met Yuan," she continued, trying to hold back the tears, "I was sure that he was trying to help me. But all he wanted was for me to forget about you. The terrible thing is..." her watering eyes became soft, quiet sobbing, "My heart was actually trying to replace you! I don't know how I could have ever allowed that to happen!" she was now beating herself up as she struggled to continue. What if he could actually hear her? What would he think of her if he found out that she had almost replaced him? But she knew she would have to take that risk. She needed to get this out, whether he was unconscious or not. If he couldn't hear her, then she knew she would tell him the same thing when he woke up. She was going to let this out. She had to tell him why she really loved him – what he did that brought her back to life.

Her sobbing tears began to make a pool on his bare chest, but she ignored it. These were tears she wasn't going to wipe away. Like the tears she had shed during his birthday, these were tears that were not meant to be tampered with. These were tears of love...nothing more. Just love – the love that was like an unbreakable and ageless rope that tied them together even after death would waylay them both.

"For so long I thought I loved you because of who you were – The Avatar's spirit bestowed upon the young boy who's heart would never truly die. I realize now that this was never the case. The reason I love you – the reason I cannot live without you – is what you did to me; for me. Before I found you, I was just a young amateur waterbender who believed life was only about chores and routine and a meaningless hope for the Avatar to return. I had no true life. True, I had people who loved me; Sokka, Dad, Gran Gran...even all the little kids and their parents. But after my mother passed...I was nothing but an empty shell. I had no spirit...no soul. Only a body who endlessly became irritated by her brother..." she sighed, knowing she was just making this longer than it had to be. "What I'm trying to say is that I...I didn't know the meaning of life other than endless routine. My life was like a prison. Until I met you..."

The pool of water had grown and was flowing under the cheek that lay upon Aang's beating heart. Still, she made no attempt to tamper with it and let its cooling touch guide her to continue.

"The instant I met you, my life was already turning back around. I don't know... There was just something about you that...just...healed me..." she explained lamely, releasing another soft chuckle through her own tears. She took a deep, shaking breath, "You reminded me what life was really all about. It is about joy, friendship, love, adventure. But…life is also about enduring pain, betrayal and sadness. As we traveled, I realized this when I was helping you face your destiny. Your pain…was my pain. My pain was your pain…" she finished softly, her sobs becoming sadder and stronger.

"Without you, my life became a prison life again. All I did was going through the same thing every day; I mourned, I slept, I went for walks… That's all I ever did! I have no life without you, Aang. I can't and will not live without you anymore, Aang. I love you, and I deeply missed you…" she finished, the water flooding her eyes to where she couldn't even see anything anymore.

She just continued to rest her head on her lover's chest, letting the flooding tears drip into the hot fiery pool of her inner feelings for his presence. Her sobbing was dying down now as she only longed that he would finally awaken and return to her so that she feel his lips and sweet taste on her lips once against.

Unknown to her, a hand began to brush its fingers through her long, brown, silky hair, comforting her and receiving a tearful smile from her.

"I missed you, too..."

Her eyes instantly shot open and she lifted her head from the boy's chest to see his loving gray eyes and loving smile as he gazed into her own crystal blue eyes. Her whole face lit up as now only tears of joy were spilling out. She tried desperately to say something but words escaped her and she ended up doing the one thing they both longed for. Her lips crashed down onto his, their eyes closing at the only touch that could ever heal their souls. The kiss was full of love and passion and Aang could not control himself as one of his hands gripped her hair, pressing her lips harder against his while his other hand began caressing her cheek. How he longed to be able to do this again- feel her silky, brown hair and her soft, tender, tan skin and her soft, wet lips against his.

Eventually, much to their disappointment, they finally had to break away in order to catch their breaths. Their heated breaths warming each other's lips and they couldn't help but smile dreamily at one another. The hand that was caressing the girl's cheek used its thumb to wipe away another one of her joyful tears.

Katara struggled to say something. She was too excited and full of joy to speak, but she finally found something to say. "When did you wake up?"

"Oh, just after you lied down..." he shrugged with a smug smile, his voice weak and strained. It seemed that he was still very weak. He seemed to be fine from the outside, but inside it was no doubt he was still not at his fullest.

Katara raised an eyebrow, "And you didn't tell me?" she questioned.

"Katara, there are times when waiting and listening don't only apply in fighting," he explained, "If I had told you I was awake then and there, you would not have opened your heart and told me all that you told me."

Katara break eye contact, "So, I guess you heard about Yuan..." she said with a tone of self-disappointment.

Aang used a finger to move a few strands of hair from her face and gently folded it behind her ear, "Yes, I did..." he answered simply.

"Aang," they locked eyes once again, "I am so, so sorry. I... You have to understand that... I-I didn't really-"

She was cut off when Aang placed his finger against her lips, "Shh... Don't be sorry," he told her, quirking his lip up in a half smile.

Her brows rose up, "But...I-I actually tried to replace you!" she said with guilt.

"But you didn't," Aang reminded her, "That's what matters. You went through the same thing I did..."

"You did...?" she asked in wonder.

He nodded softly. "When I left to go see Guru Pathik a few years ago, in order to unlock my air chakra, I had to lay out all my grief in front of me. I saw every single one of the Air Nomads and it nearly tore me apart. But Pathik told me that the Air Nomads' love for me hadn't left the world, but was still inside my heart and formed into my love for you," he explained to her. "A weak, vulnerable part of your heart wanted to reform your love for me, but the strong part, the part that truly loves me, would not allow it..."

Katara broke eye contact again, "You make it sound like I committed a crime..." she said depressingly.

"No, no, no, no..." he told her, using her head to turn her head back towards him, "What I'm trying to tell you is that you wouldn't let me go. You have no idea how happy that makes me feel..." he told her in a sweet, loving tone.

"I wasn't going to let you go, Aang…" he began gently, "I would have done everything in my power to prevent that. I made a promise and I intended to keep it," she told him, confidently.

"And you did…" he whispered softly.

The girl lied back down, resting her head on the crook of his neck while he wrapped his arm around her, holding her tightly against him. The monk became lost in the feeling of his girlfriend so close to him again. It felt like an eternity since they had been this close.

It was only a few minutes later that Aang remembered something. With his free hand he reached under the blankets and into the pocket of his brown pants, taking out a certain object.

"I think this belongs to you…" he told her gently, resulting in her eyes opening to see her mother's hand-carved, blue, stone-polished necklace. A droplet of water coursed down her cheek as she gazed at the necklace then at the airbender holding it.

"You found it…" she said in remarkable happiness.

"Well, actually Toph found it," he shrugged lamely.

She giggled softly, "Do you know why I gave it to you?" she asked, hoping he knew the answer as much as she did.

Aang's cute, smug smile hadn't vanished, "I have a pretty good idea," he shrugged, and the look in his eyes mentally told her that he knew why as well as she did. "Here, it needs to be back with its rightful owner." With that, Aang placed the heirloom around his girlfriend's neck, moving her hair out of the way so that he wouldn't get any of it in the knot when he tied it securely around her neck.

He snorted softly, "There, the missing link," he said lamely and she giggled, planting a soft kiss on his lips before lying back down on her lover's shoulder.

"I love you, Aang…" she told with a sweet, gentle voice.

"I love you, too, Kat…" he retorted with the same voice.

Katara giggled softly, "Don't call me Kat, Aang…" she told him gently.

Aang's eyes filled with self-stupidity and embarrassment, "Oh… I-I'm sorry. I…I just wanted to call you something other than-"

Katara cut him off with a finger of silence pressed against his lips. "You didn't let me finish," she stated. "Don't call me Kat, Aang. Call me 'Karry'."

"Why 'Karry'?" Aang asked curiously.

She nuzzled her head against his chest, "It is what my mother used to call me…"

They laid in silence for what felt like minutes, but were actually hours. The sun that had been at its peak was now replaced with the moon that was nearly full. It would be at least another day or two before the full moon would once again light up the starry night sky. The lovers had completely lost track of time; not that they were trying to keep track of it. They could just lie here for days, weeks even, and not tire of being so close to each other again. It felt like a millennium ago that they had been separated by death. But that would not happen again. Mentally they agreed with one another that death would never come between them. Nothing would destroy their love—not death, not betrayal, not sadness, not anger, nothing.

They stayed silent for many hours; enjoying their close embrace. But Aang knew that with Katara and he reunited, it was time to deal with a different matter – one that had almost injured their relationship severely.

"Karry?" he called, softly.

"Mm-hm?" she hummed.

"Could you go get your father…?"

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to shed a little light on the meaning of the title "The Corruption". Normally when we think of the word corruption it is usually something bad like evil or mind-control or, in Aang's case, injected with something that is taking you over. But that wasn't really what this chapter was about. This chapter was about the corruption of inner feelings and struggles. As you may have noticed, Nianzu's guilt becomes greater each day and it is, as stated, corrupting him. See? And in Katara's situation, it is the inner struggle of her mind and heart over how she almost fell for Yuan and that Aang is alive and her heart is being corrupted with love and self-disappoint. Do you see what I mean? I actually hadn't noticed this myself until he English teacher pointed it out when she happened to look over my shoulder when I was typing the conclusion up.<strong>

**As you can see, I used Karry as a replacement to the name Kat. I honestly think Kat is a great pet name for our favorite waterbender, but it has been way too overused and Karry...it is pretty unique to me.**

**Sequel: Well, guys, it's official. The sequel title "Avatar: The Darkest Hour" is scheduled to be DoD's sequel. You all have chosen the story to continue a few years after DoD. The exact time alternation has not been clearly stated but will take place about 5 or 6 years later. I can't give you guys any more information...except for the following...**

**SURPRISE: Okay, now we all know there is only one highlight of this year for us Avatards. And that...is the release of the much eager-awaited sequel...Avatar: The Legend of Korra! Or The Last Airbender: The Legend of Korra, or just Legend of Korra. Actually, thanks to my research, The Legend of Korra IS the official title as of now, or at least as far as we know. Anyways...here is the surprise... The Legend of Korra's release date...has...been...REVEALED! Bryan Konietzko (who is, as of now, my favorite person in the whole world) has revealed the Release Date on his Tumblr page. Okay...ready for the revelation? The release date is... APRIL 14, 2012! AND THE EXACT TIME IS... SATURDAY, 11:00 AM...REGULARLY! This means...WE HAVE ONLY EXACTLY 30 (or 31, I don't know...) DAYS UNTIL KORRA AIRS! Korra will be epic...we all know... Oh, and here's a link for the new trailer: ****h t t p : / / w w w . prnewswire . com / news-releases /nickelodeon-unveils-plans-at-annual-upfront-for-more-than-650-new-episodes-across-every-genre-142666635 . h t m l (remove Spaces)**

**You can go to AvatarSpirit . net for every new Korra update as well and see another BRAND NEW TRAILER!**

**APRIL 14, 2012**

**(Which is also the 100th Anniversary of the night the great R.M.S. Titanic Sank)**

**Hope you can all read and review and I hope this chapter touched your heart in the same places it touched mine.**


	40. Tightening Loose Ends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**I know the chapter title is pretty corny but I couldn't think of anything better.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

Yuan faces the consequences of failing to kill Aang and the rest of the gang.  
>Thanks to Yuan, Tomark discovers that Aang has been corrupted by his dark energy ever since he had been killed.<br>Yuan unintentionally blames Tomark for Aang's revival.  
>Tomark punishes Yuan with an ability that is probably his strongest and comes close to killing him, but ends up letting him lie in the grass, weak and vulnerable.<br>Some of Tomark's servants take Yuan to get more energy so that he can be healed.  
>Nianzu and his friends zip through the Earth Kingdom on a land-sailor that they built.<br>Nianzu's gang stops at a waterfall lake just a mile or so away from Full Moon Bay.  
>Nianzu loses his temper over their journey to Ba Sing Se to hopefully redeem them, but ends up releasing his anger on his closest friend Varun.<br>Nianzu sits alone in front of the lake while memories come back to haunt him.  
>Visions of Nianzu's parents, Tomark, Hakoda, and Aang and Katara test his guilt.<br>Nianzu loses control over his guilt and ends up releasing it with rage and viciously blasts air at the water.  
>Nianzu falls to his knees and sobs out of guilt into his palms.<br>Katara reveals to a supposedly unconscious Aang of how her life was nothing before she met him.  
>Katara tells Aang how he brought her back from her dispirited life.<br>Aang reveals himself to be awake and he explains how Katara's close attraction to Yuan was a test for her heart and feelings for him.  
>Aang returns Katara's necklace to her.<br>Aang decides it's time to get rid of loose ends and asks Katara to get her father for him.

* * *

><p><em>And Now...<br>_**Chapter 39:  
><strong>**Tightening Loose Ends**

Katara sat up from his chest and stared into his eyes, "My father?" she asked out of confusion, as if being sure she heard him clearly.

Aang simply nodded at her.

"Why do you need my father?" she asked quizzically.

Aang's eyes drifted to the left, "There's something I need to do…" was his only answer.

The waterbender thought hard for what reason Aang would want to speak to her father. It didn't take long before she remembered. Before Nianzu's attack on Ba Sing Se, Aang had become angry and felt betrayed by Hakoda for not telling him that another airbender had been alive. It was one of the hardest times for her. She was forced to choose who to side with—her father; the man who had raised her, or Aang; the man she loved and would always follow. She never made the choice and that was what had hurt their relationship. She tried not to think about it often.

She nodded as a comply before leaning down to kiss his lips before crawling off the bed. As she began opening the door, she glanced back at him and said with a smile, "Don't go anywhere," as a joke.

He snorted softly in replacement of a soft laugh as she left the room.

As she left the airbender's room she was presented with the rest of the gang relaxing around the living room, and Iroh was there as well. Sokka, Suki and Hakoda took up most of the couch while Zuko and Mai, with bandages wrapped around the wound Yuan had inflicted, were sitting in small lounge chairs while Iroh was sitting on a small pillow in front of low table. All their heads had been staring to the floor until the waterbender was finally seen after many hours of being locked up in Aang's room, supposedly healing him.

"How is he?" Sokka asked with a voice of concern.

"He's been better," she shrugged. "The good news is that he's finally awake."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They were very afraid that he'd be unconscious for days, weeks even. Thankfully, it had only been a few hours.

"When did he wake up?" Zuko finally asked out of curiosity.

Katara took a seat on a small green pillow in front of the low table, just across from tea-loving Iroh, where some cups of tea from the old, wise man's tea shop were sitting. She took a small sip of tea. "He's been awake for a while. There were, uh, some…things we needed to talk about," she told the group, trying to hide what she had really told the monk. She didn't want anyone else to know the things she told him. It wasn't that she was afraid of being embarrassed. It was the fact that her revelation was strictly confidential to Aang and her. It was between them and no one else.

"What about that glowing stuff?" Mai asked with much more concern in her voice than they had ever heard before. They didn't even have to try to act surprised. Surely they all felt a level of worry and concern that was much higher than normal.

Katara said, with a smile of relief, "Gone; it is like it never happened."

"We should give him time to heal and rest," Iroh suggested. "I'm sure he has not made such a speedy recovery, has he?"

Katara shook her head, "He seems weak," she answered. "And sounds it…"

Iroh nodded in the sense that he understood. The old man picked up a cup of tea and sipped it softly.

Katara felt that it was now time that she did what she came in here to do. She stood up and approached her father. He looked up at her and the look in his eyes showed that he felt regret for something. She had seen it a couple times before when she was just a child; when he had come home from a few weeks of helping with the war. She tried to not become distracted by this as she knelt down next to him.

"Dad, he wants to see you…" she announced.

Hakoda's eyes widened with surprise. "See me?" he questioned. "Katara, I think he's just confused. Maybe he just meant Sokka?" Hakoda said lamely, trying to evade meeting with the monk.

Katara got the impression that her father was nervous of confronting Aang again. Even though Katara had told him that Aang had no longer hated him, it must have been the fact that he hadn't heard it directly from Aang and that he was only trying to keep the waterbender from becoming angry with him as well. Katara didn't know what he was really thinking. All she knew was that her father was nervous and hesitant towards confronting the Avatar.

The girl shook her head in disagreement, "He wants to talk to you, Dad," she told him again. He was still very reluctant toward the idea. "Please, Dad, just talk to him?" she pleaded and the chief sighed and quirked his lip up in a half smile and plainly answered, 'okay,' before heading into the boy's room. The group's eyes followed after him while Katara led him to the room.

She slowly and quietly opened the door and took a step in, "Aang?" she called, opening the door a little more so that she and her father could step in.

Aang managed to prop himself up and leaned his back against the pillow whilst his head rested against the headboard. "Could we be alone, please, Katara?" he asked sweetly.

The waterbender nodded and gave him another kiss before leaving the room so that her father and he could talk alone.

* * *

><p>Hakoda pulled up a small wooden chair and sat in it, a bead of sweat dripping down his head; showing he was as nervous as Aang knew he himself was.<p>

For so long, Aang had been angered and had felt betrayed by Hakoda. After almost four years of knowing the chief, the Avatar hadn't ever anticipated that Hakoda would keep such a huge secret from him; especially one about his people. But thanks to Katara and the monks for teaching him that forgiveness was the key to ending hatred, Aang finally understood that what Hakoda had done was only to protect him from becoming emotionally hurt. Aang was ready to forgive Hakoda for lying to him, and apologize for his unruly behavior.

The room was terribly awkward from silence; the two trying to avoid eye contact. Aang had thought and hoped that he was ready. Apparently it was going to be much harder than he thought and he noticed that Hakoda was noting this as well. But they had to settle this. Aang knew that one day he would marry the chief's daughter – the woman he loved – but he could not do that until the line that had been drawn between them was washed away by a wave of forgiveness.

Still, silence continued to poison the air. Neither of them knew where to start. They aimlessly scanned the room for several minutes.

"I'm sorry..."

Hakoda finally broke the endless silence between them.

"No," Aang disagreed. "You did what you had to do. I had no right to be angry with you..."

Hakoda looked up into the boy's eyes, "That wasn't what I was apologizing for," he stated with mystery in his voice.

Aang raised a brow from confusion and Hakoda saw this as a sign that he should continue.

"I'm sorry that, because of me, Nianzu was allowed to find and murder you..."

Aang completely disagreed. "How could that have been your fault?" The monk was demanding an answer from his future father-in-law.

"If I hadn't left Nianzu behind," Hakoda began, but Aang instantly knew what he was going to say, "he wouldn't have become angry with me, and you, nor anyone else, would have gotten mixed up with him. If I had protected him he wouldn't have attacked me and none of you would have become a target for him. This was all my fault, Aang," Hakoda's head dropped. "Everything that has happened these past few months is because me. Nianzu attacked the Zuko and the Capital because the Fire Nation captured him; that wouldn't have happened if I hadn't left him behind. He attacked you and Sokka because you two were close to me. He attacked Ba Sing Se and you...to hurt Katara, Sokka and I..."

Aang watched as a droplet of water fell from the chief's eyes. This was the first time he had ever seen Chief Hakoda cry. That tear touched Aang's heart and he felt sympathy for the father of his girlfriend. He couldn't describe the feeling that he felt within himself as the chief released his inner regret and guilt.

Aang looked away from him, "You aren't the only one who has done things they regret..."

"I know," Hakoda addressed the airbender, "Your people; the Air Nomads."

Aang huffed softly at himself, "No, just in the last few months." Aang looked back to the chief, "After we left Gaoling, on our way to Ba Sing Se, I was still very angry with you. And—you're going to hate me for this—I even tried to turn Katara against you," he revealed; remorse in his voice, facial expression and gray eyes. He told the chief, filled with regret, "Her and me argued several times over it. It was my stupidity and stubbornness that almost ended our relationship. I began to resent her when she wouldn't take sides." He continued his monologue as he curled up on the bed, pulling his legs up against his chest and rested his arms on his knees and propped his chin up on them, "How could I have done that? I acted as if I didn't care for her because she wouldn't choose between me and you—her own father!" The monk was mentally beating himself up. _Why was I such an idiot_, he shouted at his mental self.

Hakoda took this all in. Surprisingly to Aang, he didn't seem angry or disappointed. He seemed to understand! Aang certainly didn't understand this at all.

"Aang, you-"

"I even accused her of being a liar!" Aang said loudly as he broke into tears. "I accused you of being a liar and even accused her of being the same. And, worst of all—and you will never forgive me for this—I told her that I bet she wished her mother were there when she began to storm off..."

His eyes widened in disbelief and surprise that the monk would say something that cold. That was something he knew the boy was incapable of. He didn't believe it...

He buried his head in his knees and sobbed softly. He couldn't speak and he didn't feel it would change anything. The chief would surely hate him for speaking of his late wife in such ways. The saddest part of it was that the airbender couldn't even remember hearing himself say that. Hearing himself say as such would mean that he was not in control of himself, but since he hadn't, he was sure that the reason for that was that he didn't want to remember.

"Aang, sometimes we say and do things we don't mean..." he tried to comfort the boy. "When I left to fight in the war, I never meant to hurt Katara by doing so."

A head rose from the balled-up Avatar, "But you had to leave; you had to help with the war," he brushed his wrist across his eyes to wipe the tears.

Hakoda disagreed with a shaking head. "I didn't have to. I chose to leave because I could no longer handle the grief of Kya's death..."

"I did the same..." Sympathy was evident in the airbender's voice as he spoke up. "I didn't have to leave the Air Nomads. I chose to because I was too confused about being the Avatar."

Hakoda bit his lips. There was still something he hadn't told the monk. He still hadn't forgiven himself for what he had done to the boy—to his children.

"I betrayed you..." the chief sighed with a murmur, hoping the boy hadn't heard him.

A shaking head came from Aang, "No, Hakoda. I betrayed y-"

"I told you Nianzu was in Ba Sing Se but he wasn't!" Hakoda stopped him from continuing.

A hand that had been pulling the boy's knees to his chest traveled to the sobbing man's shoulder, "It was because you weren't really sure. Your brain damage-"

"There was no brain damage!" Hakoda burst out loudly. "Ekna discovered it was only short memory loss! But that isn't the point! I told you that Nianzu was in Ba Sing Se because he told me to when I knew for sure he was in Omashu!" he cried out, sadly and uncontrollably.

Aang's face filled with confusion. He didn't want to become angry with Hakoda again and so he began coming up with an alternate motive. "You were just trying to keep me safe; trying to keep your children safe..." Aang alternated.

Hakoda shook his head and looked up into the bender's eyes, "No... I was only trying to keep my children safe. If I didn't betray you, he would have killed Katara and Sokka and I couldn't allow that to happen. I was so confident that you would protect them, but at the same time… I did not trust you..."

The monk's eyes were filled with surprise, but at the same time they were full of savvy. "Hakoda, it is a father's duty to protect his children before his friends," he stated, motioning at the door where on the other side, Katara and Sokka were sure to be pressing their ears against the door. Aang could already see the shadows of their feet seeping through the crack under the door. He held in a chuckle as he knew it would only make Hakoda feel worse. "Remember before I left, how I said that I was part of Katara's family, and not yours?" Aang didn't wait for an answer. "I realized that was impossible. If I'm going to be a part of Katara's family, and someday be her husband, that means I will be a part of _your _family as well."

Hakoda's world lit up as bright as the sun with guilty, yet happy, tears running off his cheeks. Hearing Aang say those words healed the broken heart he had carried around for the last four months. It was these words that brought Hakoda out of his regret and dismay.

The airbender threw the covers off of him, revealing his dark brown lounge pants, and wrapped his arms around the future father-in-law. Hakoda welcomed to hug of forgiveness with open arms and grasped the boy tightly as the two felt their once-rival hearts healing and making peace with one another.

* * *

><p>A wall slid downward to reveal Full Moon Bay, where many families and loners were sitting around, waiting for their ferry to begin boarding. There were mothers, fathers and children in stained farmer's and merchant's clothes and some were even ripped. Many refugees still came to this once-secret ferry bay, but thankfully, with the war over, most of these refugees were here because of floods, storms, fires and other natural disasters. That shed a little light on their spirits. It had been different during the war. Most families had lost someone close to them before being exiled from their home. But they weren't the only ones here.<p>

There were wealthy and semi-wealthy families here as well; business men and noblemen, most likely. They were dressed in elegant dark green robes, some with glasses and with beaded necklaces. Some were from the Fire Nation as well. They seemed to be more than noblemen, though. No, they were much differently dressed. They seemed to be guards; wearing dark red clothing with thin, metal armor underneath. Perhaps, the Fire Lord was still in Ba Sing Se and they were heading to the great, large capital under his orders. Though, they weren't the only ones either… Next to them were a few, what seemed to be, Water Tribe guards. They were dressed in thin, light tunics, but if you looked harder, you'd see the faint figure of a small knife or dagger beneath their trousers.

Nianzu, Varun, Shin, and Lu Ten exited the small tunnel the guards had dug to the once-secret bay. They ran their eyes from left to right, studying the large bay. They stood in awe at the refugees and plain travelers, as well as all the guards that were boarding the ferry. Shin became worried by this. What if the guards were on high alert, searching for them?

"So... this is Full Moon Bay?" Shin said, trying to end the long, never-ending silence between them all.

"Yes," Lu Ten answered. "One of the most hidden transportation companies in the Earth Kingdom. Or... at least it was"

"What do you mean 'it was'?" Varun asked.

Lu Ten's professor attitude kicked in; which was probably his most boring attitude. "Well, during the war, around 90 ASC, we, the Fire Nation, began suspecting there was a secret travel agency immigrating refugees to Ba Sing Se and they tried desperately to find it. It was the most secretive travel agency in the Earth Kingdom. But after the war, Earth King Kuei revealed its location to the world and kept it a non-profit organization."

"Why would he keep it a non-profit organization if the war is over?" Shin asked in curiosity and confusion.

Lu Ten shrugged, "How should I know?"

Both Shin and Varun were shocked and exchanged their shocked faces to one another before turning back to the former general, "Because you know everything!" they cried out, throwing their hands up into the air.

The firebender chuckled in amusement, "I don't know everything. Just a lot," he stated with self-amusement.

The two benders put their arms down and Shin crossed his arms, "Well, at least we won't have to worry about paying for tickets…" he began before raising an eyebrow, "but we still don't have passports."

The tone of Shin's voice and his attitude the last couple hours was evident to Lu Ten that Shin wasn't exactly full on-board with taking a ferry to Ba Sing Se.

A smirk ran across Lu Ten's face as he began digging through their bag. "Actually, we do!" he told them with ecstasy, pulling out four small slips of paper from his bag.

Varun and Shin's jaws dropped in astonishment. They never recalled getting any passports. They were sure that if they had, someone would have recognized them and had them arrested. In fact, that was one of Nianzu's greatest fears of taking the ferry. He hadn't spoken much the last few hours, though Varun knew the reason of this. It happened frequently after he had done something he regretted. Varun had a good idea what had caused this silence, but he didn't want to think about it either.

"How did we get passports?" Shin asked in curiosity, trying to keep his voice down as to not attract attention to them all.

"Remember General Lee?" the firebender asked, receiving a nod from the muscled bender. "Well, Lee has always been good at Plan B's. When he obtained the airship he gave us…"

"...Which Tomark now has…" Varun added in disdain and with deadpan.

Lu Ten groaned bitterly, "Yes, that one…" he agreed with bitterness before continuing, "Anyways… He also made us some passports in case of an emergency. Like if the engine failed in the airship."

"We owe your friend Lee a great debt of gratitude then…" the airbender leaning against the wall with crossed arms, and hidden within a cloak, spoke up after hours of silence.

Lu Ten nodded and turned his attention to the passports, flipping through them before pulling one from the group. He handed it to Shin, "Here is yours. While we're in Ba Sing Se, you have to respond and go as Bolin," he explained.

"Why do I need to go as Bolin?" he asked out of confusion.

Lu Ten eyed him as if the answer to that was obvious. "Because the Earth Kingdom knows who we are. If we're going to get into Ba Sing Se without attracting any unwanted attention, we need to be under fake aliases."

"Oh..." the earthbender replied with a face of self-stupidity.

The firebender chuckled at the bender's lack of common sense. "My name will be Lee. So common of a Fire Nation name, no one will even come across the thought to question it," he said as he began to hand Varun's passport to him. "Your name will be Tau."

Varun accepted the name and gladly accepted the passport. He didn't really care what his alias was.

Lu Ten then approached Nianzu with his passport, "Nianzu, surprisingly, Lee must have figured you as Fire Nation," he stated informatively.

Nianzu furrowed his brow, "Why is that?"

Lu Ten handed him the passport, "He gave you the name Afiko."

Nianzu's eyes widened, "Did you say… Afiko?" he asked; the confusion towards him was completely evident.

"Yeah," Lu Ten nodded. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Nianzu couldn't help but recognize the familiarity in that name. He felt like he had heard that name someplace else before, but at the same time, it was a complete stranger to him. He tried hard to figure out where he had heard that name before, but failed and shrugged it off with a 'nothing'. At least, he wished he could have totally forgotten about it.

Lu Ten shrugged, "Well, it used to be a common Fire Nation name a couple decades ago. Some say it was the name of Fire Lord Sozin's most trusted adviser, but was assassinated for his treachery. No one knows who he really was or what he did to betray Sozin. But anyways, it became less common over the years," Lu Ten explained to his leader.

Nianzu simply nodded aimlessly. That name – Afiko – would not leave his mind and it was driving him insane on the inside. He tried to take his mind off of it with anything. He tried thinking of Tomark—he felt as if he should stab himself, Avatar Aang—made him want to fall to his knees again, Hakoda—he felt ashamed and as if he would shout, his parents—finally! Something finally got his mind off that name.

As Varun, Shin and Lu Ten approached the ticket booth, Nianzu stayed close behind them; his head ducking down at the ground in attempt to hide his face. He didn't want to risk anyone recognizing him. He was sure that people would recognize him better than they would his friends. So he stayed like that; avoiding eye contact and acting as if he were some mysterious spirit.

Lu Ten placed the passports on the podium where a bitter, elderly woman stood atop a stack of books. "We need four tickets for the ferry to Ba Sing Se, please," Lu Ten stated respectively.

The elderly woman looked over the passports, studying their content and ensuring that they were real rather than fake. She eyed Lu Ten skeptically several times and the firebender struggled to keep from showing how nervous he was.

"So, Lee, a retired general, eh?" the woman said skeptically.

Lu Ten nodded with a fake smile, "Yes, ma'am," he said respectively. A part of him was disappointed in Lee for including his military rank, which could possibly be traced to either Lee or proved as a fraud.

The woman eyed him again, "Twenty-eight? A little young to be a general, aren't you?" she added questioning this abnormal rank at such youth.

Lu Ten replied quickly, knowing it would lower her suspicion if he didn't take his time answering."Well, I rose through the ranks. Kind of like how the Avatar did with his bending," he explained to the lady.

The lady scoffed with scorn. "And look where that got him..." she scolded.

Nianzu heard this and nearly lost his temper. He knew exactly what the woman was referring to and he did not appreciate her look of it at all. He was tempted to pin her against the wall at this second and demand she take back what she had said. Much to his dismay, he knew he couldn't do that. He stayed where he was, but could not help but raise his head to reveal his angered expression. At the corner of his eye, he could see one of the Earth Kingdom guards eying him strangely, as if he were some kind of mental patient. Fortunately, with someone as strong as Shin next to him and Lu Ten's intelligent attitude, the guard must have figured just that since he simply took his attention of the airbender

Lu Ten furrowed his brows, "That's a bit harsh, isn't it, ma'am?"

She shrugged, "See it as you wish," she said as she stamped ink onto the four tickets with approval marks and handed them to Lu Ten, who thanked her kindly before turning away and beginning to walk off.

"Wait!" the old lady called at him just before he could even take a step forward.

The group turned back to her with curious faces to meet with her calm, smiling face.

"I almost forgot," she turned around and picked a scroll from a stand behind her, then turned back to them, "Speaking of the Avatar..." she handed the scroll to him, "have you seen the news? That man, Nianzu, and his friends were found dead just last week."

The whole group made shocked faces, but they tried to act as if relieved. Lu Ten received the paper from her and bowed respectively before heading to a covered tower on the harbor wall that looked over both the docking bay and the harbor. They sat on the benches as they awaited their ferry to begin boarding.

Lu Ten opened the scroll in curiosity as to why the world would think they were all dead. He skimmed through it before reading aloud:

_Nianzu and Friends Found Dead!_

_Last week, a group of Earth Kingdom soldiers were traveling to Ba Sing Se under orders of the Council of Five when they decided to stop in a small farming village, known as Kisha, for food and supplies and a room to rest in before continuing their long journey. Instead of a hot meal and a place to stay for the night, they found something horrifying. The entire village looked as if a war had raged through it! Homes were destroyed, barns had collapsed and ash was everywhere. The soldiers were also presented with many refugees that claimed to once live in the village. The soldiers were quick to discover a home that had been through a large blaze. It was reported that Nianzu and his accomplices stormed the village with their powerful bending, but thanks to a mysterious group of fighters they were defeated. The civilians of the village stated that they were then trapped inside the burning home where their bodies were burned to nothing but charred bones. Civilians of the village also state that the same force attacked them as well. This causes us to ask the question: who were these mysterious fighters and what drew them to the same town that the most wanted group in the world were also attacking? The question still remains... But on the bright side, Avatar Aang's spirit may now rest in peace with these terrorists put to rest._

Lu Ten dropped the paper from his face to reveal his shocked expression, which everyone else had on as well.

"I can't believe they think we attacked Kisha!" Shin cried out in anger, standing from his seat when Varun's hand rested on his shoulder.

"Would you shut up!" he said in a hushed, irritated tone. "Do you want everyone to know who we are?"

Shin sighed in defeat and sat back down, crossing his arms, "No, but still! I mean, it is a good thing they think we are dead because now they won't be looking for us. But..."

"We almost died ourselves in that fight," Lu Ten stated as he turned to Nianzu, "You were closest to death than any of us."

Nianzu broke eye contact as he stood up and looked out onto the harbor. Normally this would be the moment that Nianzu would assure them everything is how it should be. But instead, he just stood there with his hands behind his back, obviously lost in thought.

Varun sighed and took Nianzu's place, seeing as the airbender refused to speak. "We can't let this discourage us..." the waterbender began.

"And that's that..." Nianzu stated suddenly, not moving from his spot.

All of their eyes narrowed at Nianzu. Nianzu was normally more into depth than that. Though, it seemed a lot of things were surprising them today.

Not long after that, a voice announced over an intercom that their ferry was boarding, and so the four benders boarded and soon set off across the Eastern Lake where the great, impenetrable city of Ba Sing Se awaited them.

* * *

><p><em>Ba Sing Se – the impenetrable city and now the burial site of the world's most beloved hero. Nianzu hoped he never would have to return here again, but now he found himself standing just a few dozen away from the Avatar's grave, right in front of a large metal statue. From this point, the statue wasn't as large as it was up close. Nianzu didn't want to be so near it as he noticed a girl sobbing in front of it. The airbender recognized the girl as soon as his eyes were bestowed upon her. She was the lover of the Avatar. Nianzu had yet to actually learn of her name. He was tempted to go and apologize to her for his vile actions against the man she gave her love and spirit to. He clutched his eyes and looked away; a tear that fell from his eye and into the grass revealed his inner struggle with his next action.<em>

_The airbender sighed and his eyes opened. He took a deep breath before he made his first steps towards the girl._

_As he approached her, he took yet another deep breath. He cleared his throat and began to speak, "Um... Hello. I am... Well... My name is..." he was finding this just as hard as he had imagined. "My name... is Nianzu."_

_The woman stopped her sobbing almost immediately and brought her head from her soaked palms; turning slowly around as to recognizing the voice. As their eyes met, he shivered in fear at those icy blue eyes of hers. There was a shout and he next found himself flying into the air before crashing back down into the earth, shattering the ground upon impact. He lifted his head from the ground to see the girl bending up water whips as large as those of a serpent's barbels. His eyes could have never been wider. Her enraged face and icy blue eyes were like daggers to Nianzu's heart as he cowardly got back on his feet and fled._

_Unfortunately for him, the woman wasn't going to give up so easily. Using her monstrous-sized whips, she grasped his leg firmly and flung him into the air. As he was near splattering against the ground, he was grabbed by his waist and thrown to the left. He crashed into the ground several times before coming to a sliding halt. He grasped his arm, groaning in excruciating pain. He was certain it was broken and the girl obviously took note of this by now grabbing him by the arm. As he was lifted into the air, he shouted and screamed in unimaginable pain as she grasped the intensely sensitive portion of his arm._

_He screamed and shouted, trying to ask her to have mercy towards him but the words never formed over his pain while he was being pulled towards her. The other whip she had formed split through the air and wrapped around his neck, ceasing his loud screaming and replacing it with strained and choked gags._

"_How dare you come here!" she shouted with anger and menace._

"_I-I-I..." the whip around his neck prevented him from speaking and so he used his free hand to point at the whip. She understood his demand and used her bending to remove the whip from his throat._

"_Speak!" she demanded loudly._

_Nianzu began to stutter again, "I-I-I-I came to-t-to apologize!" he answered. "I want to somehow redeem myself!"_

_The waterbender eyed him with scorn and disdain, "You should have thought about that before you killed my boyfriend..." she answered, yelling loudly as she flipped Nianzu over her head and slammed him down hard onto the earth. He grunted loudly and was lifted once more into the air until being slammed into the ground again. He was finally thrown away when the whips quickly unwrapped from his arm and he rolled across the ground, his broken arm bringing so much pain to him that he couldn't learn what felt worse: the broken arm or the guilt. But not even moments after that agonizing strike, she wrapped the whip around his arm once again and began swinging him in the air. _

_He yelled in excruciating pain with the feeling that his arm was going to pop off any moment now. He was finally smashed against the ground once again and that was her final bone-crushing attack on him. She finally released her grip, but not before flinging him toward Aang's monument._

_With a loud, ear-ringing smack, he collided with the statue. The metal made a loud, pulsing sound that rang Nianzu's ears right off. He was now deaf as he had not even heard himself let out a painful moan as his body crashed down onto the earth. The girl approached him, using her whips to pin him against the ground by wrapping around his arms and restraining them to his sides. The water coursed throughout his body and with only one whip, he was tied up in a swirl of water. He looked up at the girl in fear, regrettably staring into her icy blue eyes and he gulped loudly._

_All of a sudden he could once again hear, but his ears had yet to stop the unbearable ringing._

_The tentacle of water that was not being used to restrain him formed into a large, sharp ice spear. Nianzu gasped softly as it made his way towards his neck. The feeling of the sharp, icy cold tip of the blade pressing against his neck caused goose bumps to rise all over his body. Slowly the tip of the blade ran down from his throat, down to his collarbone, then down to his heart, where she tapped the spot lightly with her blade. She then quickly slashed across the shirt to reveal the location of his unearthed heart. The girl then tapped the portion of his chest again, but harder; causing a small driblet of blood to trip out and course down under his shirt where it was soaked up by the fabric. Nianzu gulped once again as their eyes met once again; a malicious smile on her face._

"_You killed Aang by stabbing him, so it is only fair you die the same way…" she said menacingly with a malicious smile._

_The point of the spear was pressed against his heart once more before she pulled back, ready to deliver him his heart on a silver platter. With no second thoughts rolling in her head, she thrust the blade and Nianzu clenched his eyes shut, only to hear the sound of a woman groan in pain. He opened his eyes with surprise and shock; until he witnessed a horrifying image._

_In the middle of the girl's waist… was a large, scorched, purple-flaming hole. The girl began groaning and gagging as she looked down to her waist. The water she had been bending just splashed onto the ground and after letting out a final breathy gasp, she fell to the side where she hit the ground with a thud._

_The water that had been restraining Nianzu was now dropped into the grass as he got up and ran to her side, rolling the lifeless over onto her back to examine the wound. Only seconds later did he realize that there was only one thing in the world that could have done this._

_Nianzu instantly stood up, clenching his fists, "Tomark!" he shouted loudly into the sky in extent. He began hearing a maniacal laughter and he turned around to see the dark lord, right next to the waterbender as he cupped her lifeless body._

"_This could have all been prevented, Nianzu… if you joined me," the vile creature said with desire._

_Nianzu thrust his hand forward, jabbing a strong blast of air that knocked Tomark away from the girl._

_Tomark immediately rose back to his feet, extending two long, sharp, serrated blades from his wrists and dashed forward, inserting them both into Nianzu's chest. He screamed in excruciating pain as the cold blades ripped through his bones, his guts and blood veins. He gagged as blood coursed up his throat, but used this to his advantage by spitting it into Tomark's face. The dark lord eyed him ignorantly as he wiped the blood from his face; which barely did any good as it only spread. His white, ghoulish face was now red with human blood._

_Tomark ran his tongue along his blood-covered lips and licked the blood from them, letting out a breath of satisfaction as he eyed Nianzu with a dark smile. "You humans have a blood that is very satisfying to us…"_

_Nianzu groaned in disgust; both of the bloody taste in his mouth and the fact that Tomark found such a taste delightful._

_He felt one of the blades being pulled out of his chest and he groaned loudly out of pain. With the blade out of his chest, he gasped loudly. At least some of the pain had been taken away. He looked back at Tomark, who was longing for an answer to a certain demand._

"_Join me, Nianzu. We've worked together before. We can forget that all of this even happened," Tomark said as he brought the blade to the airbender's heart._

_Nianzu eyed Tomark with anger and refusal, "I will never join you! All you do is kill and destroy families! I would sooner kill myself than let you control me any longer!"_

_Tomark shook his head, "Oh, so unwise…"_

_With a clean thrust, the blade entered Nianzu's heart. And as life faded away from him… he felt all of his regret and guilt fading with it…_

* * *

><p>Nianzu gasped with a soft yell as he shot up from the hammock he had been sleeping on. Panting loudly, he grasped his heart several times before finally keeping a firm grip on it. He continued his panted for several minutes before realizing it was only a dream. So real, it had felt. After he finally came to, he pulled on his shirt and pants and climbed up to the deck of the ferry. He leaned against the edge as he looked out onto the sea, watching the waves move the reflection of the near-full Moon. Nianzu looked up at the beautiful orb of light, then back down to the black sea. He wondered, 'Why do the most beautiful things, have a dark side?' It was a very true question. Water was cool and peaceful, but it could always be steaming hot and deadly with its skull-smashing waves. And the Moon… It had a beautiful glow that filled you with hope, but it could always use its glow to form monstrous, bone-crushing waves.<p>

Nianzu's eyes widened in surprise as a response to feeling someone's hand landing on his shoulder. He flinched with a gasp before hearing a light chuckle.

"Relax, it's just me," said Varun, satisfied by his friend's reaction.

Nianzu looked back to the ocean, sighing softly in what seemed like a soft growl of disappointment.

Varun's face filled with concern, "Something wrong or just the usual?" asked Varun as he leaned against the edge like his friend.

The man shrugged, "At this point, I don't really know the difference," he retorted with a soft voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the man beside him asked.

"What I mean is, something is always wrong but from where we are now it's always the usual," he explained to his friend.

Varun nodded to show he understood, "Ah…"

"Yeah…" the airbender said softly.

Varun began tapping his finger on the rail, wandering into his own thoughts.

Silence struck the air. It was only the soft creaking of the rocking ferry and the soft flowing of the waves, and Varun's bothersome tapping, that filled the silent air now.

"How do you deal with it?" Varun suddenly asked, ceasing his irritating tapping.

Nianzu turned to meet his gaze, "Deal with what?"

"Everything…" he shrugged. "With everything going on right now…" he paused to look back to the sea, "…how do you cope? How do you keep from going insane?"

Nianzu sighed, "I don't cope. I don't deal with it and I don't withstand it. I just endure it…" he answered simply.

"…But how? Every night either you have a nightmare or you stay up so late that you look like you are about to pass out any minute. Sometimes you look like you're about to pull out one of your daggers and just cut your wrist open and sometimes you look like you're just waiting for someone to come to kill you," he explained with concern. "I just don't see how you stay so strong, so ready that it seems you can get through anything. Both I and Lu Ten agree that it…" he paused, debating with himself over whether he should continue or that he has made his point.

"That it, what…?" Nianzu demanded with a soft voice but stern tone.

Varun sighed, "That it is extraordinary. Normally, when someone is in your position and facing this high level of guilt and regret, they can't do anything. They can't eat, they can't sleep, and they can't even find the will to get out of bed. But you…" Varun sighed again. "I don't know…" he shrugged.

Nianzu broke eye contact and stared at his hand before back toward the reflection of the moon glistening off the water. "I stand it…" he began, "…because I have to. Those people… They think that if they do that sort of stuff, it will prevent them from making any more mistakes. But I don't see it that way. I don't cope with my guilt and regret. I face it. I know that everything I've done is wrong and that I should be ashamed of myself. And I am, Varun. I think about everything I've done these past three years and even since I was a child," he turned to Varun, "I make sure that I remember all my crimes against humanity and this universe, and do you know what I say about it all?"

Varun shook his head 'no' and allowed Nianzu to continue.

"I say, 'Such vile crimes ought to never be forgiven. I do not seek forgiveness or even real redemption. I seek confession'."

Varun eyed him with confusion as he said this. "What does that even mean?" the man asked.

Nianzu looked dead into Varun's eyes, "It means that, I don't want to be forgiven. I just want to embrace my crimes and receive the justice I deserve."

Varun now understood, but continued to have Nianzu reveal his inner plans. "But… What about Tomark? We are the only ones who know how to fight him!"

"That's how I'm going to receive the justice I deserve, Varun. I'm either going to kill Tomark… Or die trying…"

"And if you do kill him?"

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Even if I do kill him, nothing is going to stop me from receiving political justice."

"Imprisonment or death - that's what you mean, right?" Varun tried to confirm.

The airbender nodded and Varun dropped the conversation. He knew Nianzu's choice, for he had made it shortly after his most regretted crime.

"Remember Chang?" Varun suddenly asked.

"Of course, but I thought you didn't like talking about him?" Nianzu questioned.

Varun snorted softly, "I don't, but I just wonder… Sometimes, when I look at you… I think of myself…" he confessed with a soft murmur.

Nianzu looked to his friend with confused, furrowing brows, "Why is that?"

"Every day I think about my mistake with Chang, like you do. And sometimes I tell myself that I could have saved him if I hadn't been stubborn and selfish. If I had just stayed and tried harder to cut the vines, he and I might have escaped."

"But how does that make you see yourself in me?" Nianzu questioned.

"Because I envy you and I wish I could embrace it like you do! I wish that I had your ability not to fall apart in your sleep!" Varun stated, water breaking through the barriers of his eyes, but he wiped them away.

Nianzu eyed his brother-like friend with sympathy and concern, "I've never seen that from you, though. You're always asleep."

"I fake being asleep!" Varun exclaimed, trying to be sure he wasn't too loud. "I've done it every night since the accident! I have tried for years to control my emotions and just cope with my guilt and regret, but it eats me alive! The reason that my waterbending is so strong is because my emotions are so strong! Waterbending deals with the flowing of emotions and mine are like a dam being blown up!" he exclaimed again, trying to draw back his fiery hot tears.

"Varun, that's a good thing…" Nianzu told him with sympathetic tone and soft, gentle voice.

Varun eyed him with confusion, "How, Nianzu? How in Avatar's name is it a good thing?"

"Because the fact that you know and surrender to your emotions and know how sorry you feel shows that you really regret what you did. It isn't just me that embraces my guilt and regret. You do as well. You just have a different way of doing it," Nianzu explained in hopes of comforting his friend.

That made Varun quirk his lip up in a half smile, but he was still tearing up. "I just wonder what it would be like if he were still here today…"

"For anyone who has ever lost anybody…," the airbender began, resting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "…nobody has ever been able to truly know what would have been. It's one of the only things that can never be known…"

Varun chortled softly, "You sound like Lu Ten…"

Nianzu chortled as well in agreement, "Yeah… I guess he's rubbing off on me…" He pat his friend sternly on the back, "C'mon, let's go and try to get some sleep," he suggested.

After finally drying up his eyelids and cheeks, he said with enthusiasm, "Best idea of the night."

* * *

><p>Back in Ba Sing Se, the day had ended and the Sun had been stolen and replaced with the Moon in all its beauty. With only a day or two left before the full moon, both Aang and Katara, as well as all of the other waterbenders in the world, could already feel the moon enriching their waterbending with extra chi.<p>

Aang was dozing off time after time as he lay alone in the room; still feeling weak and vulnerable, yet strong in spite of everything. It was a very uncomfortable state and he wondered how long he would be like this. The pulsing glow that had been emitting from his heart the day before seemed to have permanently ceased as now it was only his blood and heart that were pulsing. He was still wearing the same brown trousers he had received from Toph's parents, but he was dying to be back in the colors of his nation. Now, with his robes and training uniforms completely destroyed, he began to picture a new outfit some of the Nomads had worn at the Eastern Temple when he had become the proud owner of his inseparable bison Appa.

Being brought out of his thoughts to the sound of the door opening, he was presented with a longing gaze from his girlfriend, who was wearing a deep blue robe she must have gone out and purchased earlier that day while she leaned against the doorway.

Aang figured she had come to join him in peaceful, blissful sleep. And so he scooted over from the middle of the bed so that he was now on the left, providing enough space for her to come and lie down with him.

She stayed silent as she strolled over to his side of the bed, climbing over on top of his as she welcomed him with a loving kiss.

"Is this how you say goodnight now?" Aang joked with a goofy, yet loving smile.

The girl shrugged; "Maybe..." She began to walk her fingers up and down his bare chest as she leaned down and captured his lips again.

Aang playfully groaned as if he were tired when he broke away, leaving them both wanting more. "Katara…" he moaned in a tired tone, "I'm trying to sleep."

She cupped his cheek and made him turn his head to look at her as she leaned down enough to where their lips were only an inch apart.

"You've been asleep for three months, my love…" she said with a longing tone, "I'm sure you can go a few hours without it," she stated before kissing him lightly as to give him a taste that would leave him squirming for more.

Aang smiled with a chuckle, "Good point…" and with that, his hand gripped the back of her head and their lips collided as they kissed with love.

Only moments after they began the kiss, Katara broke away, leaving Aang confused and in dismay. Katara smiled down at him as she ran her fingers through his messy, jet-black hair. A part of her liked the feeling of his hair on her skin, but another part of her liked feeling his smooth, bald, tattooed head more.

She leaned back down, planting soft, succulent kisses on his neck and making her way up to his cheek and then to his ear, which she nibbled on for a moment. The feeling made Aang shiver and groan at the sensation and wished it had continued for longer. But her rise from his neck to his ear was for a purpose.

Her wet, smiling lips were right next to his ear and Aang could hear and feel her heated breathing against it.

After planting a wet kiss on his cheek, she whispered to him, "Thank you..."

At first, Aang was curious as to what she was thanking him for; then he remembered he had seen the shadows of her feet under the door when he had been mending with Hakoda. It was clear now that she had been eavesdropping but Aang didn't care. He wasn't expecting for any reward from the experience; nor did he really want one. But this... He couldn't lie to himself; he was going to gladly accept this reward.

After softly whispering into his ear, she began nibbling on his ear again; causing him to groan from pleasure until his eyes rose up to where he almost thought he was staring at the insides of his head.

Katara began making a trail of kisses from his ear to his lips before the two crashed lips once again as they entered a heated, passionate kiss.

At first it was slow, but they both knew it wouldn't last like that for long. They were apart for too long; longer than they had ever been. They longed for each other; to taste the other's lips again, to feel the amazing sensation of their wet lips landing on their cheeks, their tongues brushing against one another to receive passionate moans from the other to prove who had dominance. Then leading to suckling on the other's skin to prove more dominance. It would continue for hours until they were both gasping for breath. One embracing the other, they would peacefully drift to sleep; never believing they could ever be closer than they would one day be. No, not even that would be close enough for these two soul mates. Their fates were intertwined. Their souls were connected.

They were…one…

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Fact: If you have read the new prologue I wrote, titled "The Air Nomad", you will know exactly who Afiko is and why he strikes familiarity into Nianzu. Just note this: Sojin is Nianzu's great-grandfather.<strong>

**Phew, that was a pretty difficult and LONG chapter. I apologize for its length. I must say that I do not think I should write anymore "News Headlines". It's hard to think like a reporter when I barely watch the news unless a serious event or accident occurs... that may keep me out of school. Okay, that was pretty cold, I know. But sometimes it's true. GAH! Off topic. Like last, there was a pretty good bit of emotion in this chapter. I know I didn't to add Tomark and Yuan but there simply was no room for them. But don't worry, we'll see them soon. And for those of you who are longing to see Axil again, you won't have to wait much longer either. Anyways, I know the Kataang scene was not very long and wasn't really descriptive. I'm sorry for that but I will try and get more into depth within the next few chapters. Now, as I told you long ago this story would have about 50 chapters. It may be a chapter or two shorter or a chapter or two longer. We'll just have to see how it plays out.**

**Please read and review! Let's try our best to get at least 9 reviews this chapter! I'll see you all next Wednesday!**


	41. Drawing Closer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.**

**Note: I am sorry this chapter was a week late. The ending A/N will explain my reasons of uploading late and I fear I have some bad news…**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

_After months of events, Hakoda and Aang finally mend their relationships and forgive one another for their mistakes.  
><em>_Nianzu and his friends head to Full Moon Bay, where they plan to take a ferry to Ba Sing Se.  
><em>_Nianzu and his friends discover that the world believes they are dead and that they had attacked Kisha.  
><em>_Nianzu has a frightening dream where he faces the two things he fears most.  
><em>_Nianzu explains to Varun how he is able to endure the guilt and regret in which he has faced these past months.  
><em>_Nianzu also explains that even if he is able to finally end Tomark, it will not stop him from receiving the punishment that he deserves.  
><em>_Varun reveals that he still feels highly guilty for Chang's death and that he has never forgiven himself.  
><em>_Aang and Katara have a private night of passion and love._

* * *

><p><em>And Now...<br>_**Chapter 40:  
><strong>**Drawing Closer**

Yuan lay on a bed with Tomark's servants looking down on him whilst holding out palms of violet glowing energy just above his chest. His breathing was still shallow and weak and most of his bones had been cracked if not broken. His ribs had been shattered from Tomark's violent blasts of energy being so powerful and close to him. His lip was cut from Tomark's foot slapping across his face. Most of the energy in his body had been ripped from him and he had heard that he was lucky to be alive and that, for once, Tomark had showed mercy for failure and disloyalty.

The sliding doors of the infirmary slid open and two guards entered, with Tomark following directly behind them. The guards stood at ease on either sides of the door while their master approached the bed where Yuan lay helpless.

The dark lord eyed him with satisfaction and Yuan could help but roll his eyes.

"How are his vitals?" the dark lord asked.

"He was in a critical condition when we brought him in, My Lord. Any longer in the Sun and the remaining energy in his body would have been drained from the ultraviolet rays. But we quickly got him out of the sunlight and were able to inject enough energy into his body to keep him stable. Now, it is only the physical wounds that need to heal, Your Excellency," the medic explained.

Tomark looked at Yuan and chuckled as he arched his head down towards the weak creature. "How are you feeling?" he asked rhetorically.

Yuan rolled his eyes with a bitter look, "Bite me..." he murmured.

Tomark scowled at Yuan, "You humans are so easy, yet difficult to understand. It's one of the only things I actually admire about your species of flesh and bone." Tomark hummed in thought as he turned away, "I suppose it would have been a good idea at the time to have dissected Nianzu to find other ways to you all..."

"How come you continue to call me human, Tomark?" Yuan demanded. "I thought you said that by becoming a Manarki, I can only take the form of my human body?"

Tomark sighed irritably, "Yes, that is correct," he turned back to face the firebender, "But since you were once human, you still contain some human characteristics; such as lungs and attitudes."

"You don't have lungs?" asked a confused Yuan.

Tomark rolled his eyes out of annoyance and scoffed, "Of course not! We are spirits turned physical. A spirit does not need lungs or blood. Our hearts circulate energy throughout our bodies and our bones are like that of a human; but unfortunately softer and easier to cut through."

Yuan didn't have much care for this information. He looked away from Tomark with a scowling expression on his face, "Why are you really here?" he demanded with a low voice.

Tomark's face turned serious, "I have a task for you…" the dark lord began. "Tonight, Axil is taking flight and heading to the Western Air Temple. He and I have come to the conclusion that the Manarki are to conquer this world, we will need a stronger army…"

"…So? What does that have to do with me?"

Tomark scowled, "You'd best show more respect for your master…" he began as he extended a blade from his wrist, "…or you will be confined in this room for a very long time," he threatened with a low voice.

Yuan sighed in defeat, "My apologies, Lord Tomark…" he said with a toady tone.

Tomark made a low growl, "Don't be a sycophant…" he said with aggravation. "Now, this includes you because in order for Axil to complete his task at the Western Air Temple, he will need someone excessively smaller than him."

The weak creature furrowed his brows suspiciously, "And, exactly, what is that task?"

"You'll find out soon enough..." was all he answered, keeping it a mystery.

"How exactly am I supposed to fly across the Earth Kingdom on an enormous dragon in my current condition?" he demanded harshly.

With that same scowling look on his face, Tomark brought up a hand. When he curled his fingers, long, sharp, deadly claws rose from underneath his fingertips and with a swift movement, the claws sunk into the wall. The dark lord grunted softly and as he did so, a pool of cosmic energy began to build up on the floor. Yuan gazed in amazement as he watched this. It was like Tomark was pulling energy straight from the ground! And so, with a pool of cosmic energy erupting in the ground, it began to stream towards the wall, then up toward the dark lord's hand. It then absorbed into his arm and Tomark released his claws from the stone wall, now holding a ball of energy.

As Tomark gently swayed the glowing hand in front of him, he marveled the energy he was enriching himself with. "Cosmic energy—one of the most destructive and evil things in this universe," he looked away from the energy and toward Yuan, gesturing at himself, "except for yours truly..." he said with a boastful smile.

Yuan secretly rolled his eyes, pretending to act astonished.

Tomark continued his inner monologue as he saw Yuan becoming astonished. "Weird part is that cosmic energy has all sorts of uses. It is the energy of the universe. It can be used for death, destruction... but also life..."

Yuan eyes flinched upwards upon hearing this. _Life..._ Yuan mentally said to himself. _So, that must be how he transformed me, _he guessed.

Tomark snorted, "Yuan, would you like me to demonstrate how life is controlled by this little orb?" he asked rhetorically.

The firebender didn't answer. He was still staring and thinking about the energy glowing atop Tomark's palm. Since he hadn't answered, Tomark spoke up again, "Since we have only one man injured at the moment..." Tomark's hand began to approach Yuan, and he suddenly came out of his thoughts.

Yuan quickly grasped Tomark's wrist with an aggravated look, "What do you think you're doing!" he demanded abruptly.

Tomark sighed with a scowl, "What? Do you not trust me? I'm only giving a demonstration; it won't hurt a bit."

Yuan slowly, cautiously, released his grip and Tomark rested his hand upon Yuan's chest, allowing the energy to travel along his body. Yuan expected pain, agonizing pain, but instead it felt… soothing. Beneath his cold, ghoulish-white skin, his broken ribs were remerging and his other injuries as well began to fade away. At first, he was wincing because of the fear of pain, but now he was sighing out of soothing relief. His pain and injuries had left, and the glowing violet energy had gone with it.

Yuan slowly began to sit up; acknowledging that all of his pain was gone. A smile of relief and astonishment swept across his face before making it disappear, turning back to his master to look him dead in the eye with a serious and eager face, "When do we leave?"

Tomark smiled, "Axil will be taking flight at dawn. It shouldn't take but a few hours to reach the Western Temple," he stated before turning away from Yuan and leaving the room. "The time of darkness is drawing closer, Yuan," Tomark spoke up just as he reached the frame of the door, "And soon the Avatar will have no way to control himself…" he stated before he simply left the room, leaving Yuan to prepare for his departure.

* * *

><p>Aang moaned tiredly as he gradually woke up. His eyes flickered open and shut numerous times before they stayed open, giving him blurry vision. As his vision cleared up, he yawned loudly as he stretched his arms up into the air before resting his head back onto the pillow and meeting his girlfriend still in a peaceful slumber. He smiled out of satisfactory that she was able to sleep peacefully, knowing that his time away couldn't have in any way helped her rest. He attempted to wake her, but pulled back his hand almost instantly. Who was he to disturb her sleep?<p>

He rolled over onto his other side, taking sight of his staff and making a reach for it. He still wasn't at full strength, and he wasn't going to risk collapsing to the ground and waking her, only to have her become worried for his well-being. After much stretching, and almost toppling over off the bed onto the floor, he grasped hold of his staff and carefully stood from the bed, gripping the wooden staff tightly as he used it as support while he made his way towards a small desk.

As he sat into the chair, sighed out of relief as he had almost fallen flat on his butt. He set the staff down to rest against the wall and he took out a large, brown sheet of paper, as well as some ink and a brush and numerous colored inks. Making sure he got the thickest brush he could, he went to work.

Aang remembered the outfit he had been thinking about the night before. It may have just been him, but he was dying to be in yellow and orange again; or yellow and blue? He debated with himself for a couple minutes. Though he felt it right he should wear a little blue on him, the outfit he was drawing surely wouldn't have clashed well with the yellow. So, he went with the traditional yellow and orange.

A few hours passed and he was now filling the outfit with color. He had to admit, he was no artist. Though, he knew he had some mastery when compared to Sokka. He chuckled at that thought as he put the final touches on the outfit. He made sure to draw every single detail of the outfit. He even made three other drawings to display the the back and the sides. He blew on the papers to help speed up the drying process. Fire definitely wouldn't help…

He jumped up in his seat when he felt someone's arms wrap around him, but instantly realized it was Katara when a pair of lips met his cheek. She rested her chin atop his shoulder as she glanced at the drawings.

"What you doing?" she asked curiously with a sweet, gentle voice.

Aang took the papers in his hand, admiring them, "Just a new outfit; considering how my robes are destroyed and all my clothes got burned in that fire…" he stated.

Her eyes rolled to the side out of guilt, "I'm sorry…" she said.

Aang turned to her with a confused look, "What are you apologizing for?"

"Not putting out the fire," she answered simply with a quiet voice.

Aang held in a chuckle as he kissed her cheek, "That wasn't your fault. Besides, it isn't like we can't replace what we lost. Material possessions don't matter, they can all be replaced. It's people who can't be replaced…" Aang informed her.

Katara raised a playful eyebrow at him, "You learn that from the monks, _monk_?" she teased.

Aang shrugged, "I learned a lot of things from them. But some things…" he gave her a soft peck on the lips, "cannot be taught."

She giggled softly at him, returning the kiss then looking back to the paper, "So, what are you going to do with that?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Well…" Aang hesitated before catching Katara's eye expecting him to continue, "I was sort of going to ask you if you wouldn't mind taking it to one of the clothing markets around here and seeing if they could have it tailored," he told her, quickly continuing, "Since none of you think it best – and I agree – that I reveal my resurrection until I am fully healed."

Katara reached for the papers, but not before mentally asking if it was okay if she took a look at it. He answered her unspoken request with a nod and he handed her the papers, to which she took with her when she sat on the edge of the bed, inspecting the drawings.

"Huh? No offense, Aang, but I didn't think the monks wore stuff like this. It seems, I don't know, complicated?" she spoke up, unsure if he would understand her saying.

Aang chuckled, "Not many of the monks did," he said as he turned to her, resting his arm on the top of the chair, "but a good few of them did back at the Eastern Temple where I got Appa. Normally, it was worn by the older monks who competed in Bison polo. I once wore something like this, but I stuck with my training outfit." he explained.

Katara looked up from the papers, "You know, sometimes you're like a history book…" she teased.

Aang rolled his eyes playfully, "Well, what do you expect from a 116-year-old monk?" he asked rhetorically, receiving a giggle from her as she looked back to the paper.

"Well, Dad and I were planning to head out to the market sometime today to get some groceries. I'm sure he won't mind visiting a tailor," she told the monk.

"Thanks..." he said with a grateful smile.

"No problem," she replied. "My only worry is that someone may become suspicious of me having a male Air Nomad outfit personally made," she spoke up.

Aang shrugged as if it were nothing, "You'll come up with something. Just say you found the picture in a drawer or something and you wanted it made in my honor. Besides, how suspicious are they going to be when a 17-year-old waterbending master from the Southern Tribe requests a picture to be tailored?"

Katara shrugged in agreement just before they heard a knock at the door.

"Katara, Aang – you awake?" asked Suki from the other side of the door, her voice slightly muffled.

"Yeah," Aang called back.

"Okay, well, Iroh has some breakfast cooking when you're ready for it," the former Kyoshi Warrior informed them.

Aang began to reach for his staff when Katara rested a hand on his shoulder, "You need some help?" she asked, ready to come to his aid at any moment.

He smiled lightly, "Couldn't hurt..." he answered, allowing her to wrap his arm around her as they headed out into the main portion of the hotel room.

Aang still considered his current condition very strange and unusual. He didn't feel like anything was wrong with him, but yet he still would feel sharp pains in his chest that would put him in a very uncomfortable state. It would feel as if he was having some kind of heart burn, but would have an even more painful effect on him.

Aang slowly and cautiously sat down on the couch as Zuko handed him a bowl of jook along with a cup of tea. Iroh was over in the kitchen, stirring the porridge while Hakoda was pouring the tea and handing both that and the bowls of porridge to the others.

Katara took a seat next to Aang as they both ate their breakfast, with Zuko and Mai sitting beside her, and Sokka and Suki were down on the plush green pillows in front of the small, low table.

Soon, both Iroh and Hakoda joined them as they all ate their breakfast. They soon began to talk; trying to keep the subject of Aang's supposed death out of the conversation. They already knew he wasn't completely fond of the world believing he was still dead, but this time it wasn't much of a bother; simply because this time he wasn't being kept a secret so they could go incognito in the Fire Nation. This time it was only to give Aang the rest and space he needed while he healed. Now wasn't the time for monstrous crowds of reporters and citizens to come banging at their door.

Eventually, they couldn't avoid the situation any longer. Mai was extremely curious to know how Aang escaped his grave. "So, how did you return?

"Huh?" Aang questioned, not sure as to the meaning of her question.

"How did you escape your grave?" she asked in a straight-forward manner.

Aang shrugged, "I didn't; Toph found me," he replied.

Katara furrowed her brows in confusion, "I thought you said she found my necklace?"

"She did," Aang confirmed, "but she found me, too."

Katara still had that confused look and everybody was waiting for him to continue.

He was backed into a corner. He didn't really want to tell them that Toph had kept him a secret from them because they would surely be displeased with their blind friend for going behind their backs in such ways. Aang gave in and told them all about how Toph found him, how she and Ekna cared for him while he was in a coma and even how displeased and angered he was that she hadn't told any of them about his resurrection. Aang eventually turned the attention to Katara when the subject of receiving her necklace came up. Aang eventually got to the point where he ran away from Gaoling and came to Ba Sing Se, but stated that he seemed to have blacked out when he saw the struggle occurring near their blazing home.

When Aang finished, the displeasure Katara was feeling towards the blind earthbender was written all over her face. It was evident that she had as much dislike to him being a secret as he had. Though, a part of him felt guilty. He had practically just turned them against Toph for her actions, even if it was nothing more than disapproval. It reminded him of how he had tried to turn his girlfriend against Hakoda. Aang immediately went to work in trying to clear her name.

"Look, I know it seems stupid and selfish, but she had good intentions…" Aang spoke up, catching everyone's attention again.

"Yeah, but…" Sokka began, "…keeping you a secret… from us? It… it just doesn't make any sense," the warrior stated.

Aang shrugged in disagreement, "Actually, in a way, it does."

"How so…?" Katara asked with curiosity and confusion.

Aang slid his hand up onto hers, gently grasping it as their fingers folded onto the other's hand, "For the same reason we hid in the Fire Nation. She couldn't let anyone know I was alive and not many people pay attention to the Bei Fong Family's movements, like they didn't pay any attention to any of you when we escaped Ba Sing Se. If the Fire Lord and Southern Water Tribe chief and his children went to stay with the Bei Fong Family, people would certainly notice and wonder what is going on; like, some kind of political meeting of some sorts, and then the next thing you know reporters would be surrounding the estate and eventually someone would catch a glimpse of me. And if somehow Nianzu obtained word that I was alive, he would go after you all in order to get to me…" Aang finished, hoping his statement made sense.

Katara was avoiding eye contact during most of his statement, but now looked to him with a loving smile. "It doesn't matter anyways…" she stated, immediately locking her arms around him, "What matters is that you are here…with us…" she paused as she gripped his shirt tightly, "…with me…" she whispered.

Aang immediately welcomed the hug, ignoring the reactions of the others as he closed his eyes and gripped her beautiful silky, long, brown hair. The smell of it traveled into his nostrils and his eyes began to water. He was so grateful that he was given another chance to live; another chance to be with his one true love.

* * *

><p>The ferry Nianzu and his friends were aboard was now approaching Ba Sing Se's ferry station. It had only been about two days of sailing, but time had gone by rather quickly for Nianzu. He was up at the bow of the ferry, looking downwards and watching the waves being parted by the boat's hull. It would only be a matter of hours before they would set foot in the great capital of the Earth Kingdom. Nianzu thought about his dream the night before and shut his eyes in hopes to rid him of it. When he opened them, there were two figures in the water just in front of the ferry. He recognized them both immediately. It was Aang and his girlfriend, hands linked; but that ended shortly after when the ferry split the water apart. Nianzu could see the two images reaching out to the other, vigorously trying to reunite their hands. But they were separated and they soon both vanished within the rocking waves.<p>

Nianzu shut his eyes again, "I'm sorry…" he whispered before turning away from the bow and heading back to where his friends rested on the deck.

Shin stood up straight as he clung onto a beam that held a sunroof over the passengers, with a sense of unconformity and nervousness on his face. He was obviously afraid of something. The question was what? Nianzu didn't attempt to say anything. He put on his conical straw hat to keep his face hidden. He was still careful of his true identity remaining a secret. He sat down on the wooden boards of the deck, leaning against his knee.

"What is with you, Bolin?" Varun, under the alias of Tau, asked Shin, under the alias of Bolin.

"Nothing…" Shin stated, revealing the unconformity in his voice, "Nothing is wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine."

Varun crossed his arms unsatisfied with the earthbender's answer, "Then why are you hugging that pole like a child would a doll?" he asked quizzically.

Shin immediately released his grasp on the beam and took a stay away from it, "I was just trying to, uh…" he stuttered, "…keep it from falling!" he suddenly finished. "Yes, it, uh, looked a little unstable and we don't want to risk any kind of collapse," he said stupidly.

Varun raised a questioning brow, "Don't give me that crap. What, are you afraid of water or something?"

Shin made an offended expression, "If I was afraid of water then why would I have done that cannonball at the lake the other day?" he asked, skeptically.

Varun's furrowing brow lowered, "Point taken… So, why are you really clinging to that beam?" he asked, expecting a real answer.

Shin attempted to back himself up, but just ended up stuttering gibberish. He finally sighed in defeat, closing his eyes out of embarrassment, "I'm afraid of boats…" he confessed, a light blush of embarrassment rising on his light skin.

Varun began to snicker uncontrollably, covering his hand with his mouth when he couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing, causing Shin to make an irritated growl.

"A-a-afraid of b-boats?" Varun managed to say between his laughs. "I-I'd figure that-that a strong earthbender like you," he began before breathing in deeply to catch breath from laughing, "wou-wouldn't be afraid of boats!" he finished, laughing more furiously now; not realizing he had gone over the edge.

Shin dashed at Varun and gripped his collar, lifting him up so that his toes were barely touching the ground. "Shut up!" he yelled in his face. "It is not funny! Boats do sink, you know!"

Varun chuckled out of humor, as he made Shin release his grip, "Bolin, have you any common sense? I am a waterbender! If any sinkable damage were to come upon this vessel, I could simply fix the damage by blocking the up the hole with ice," Varun stated, turning to his left and gazing at the water before making a smirk at Shin, "Observe..." with one swift moment, Varun extended his arm out and had his hand pointing straight down, causing an iceberg to rise from the sea just a few meters away from the ferry.

Bolin scoffed, "Whatever... but when that serpent destroys this boat," he crossed his arms, "don't come crying to to."

Varun chuckled again and shook his head, turning to see Lu Ten standing next to some teenage girl in a dark green, sleeveless tunic. Varun rolled his eyes, _He's probably boring her ears right off of her. Poor girl..._

It was indeed the complete opposite. Lu Ten was just simply standing there, looking upon the gentle lake. At least until he turned to the girl with a calm smile.

"So, what do you plan to do once you arrive in Ba Sing Se?" he asked the young girl.

"I'm just going to visit a close friend. I had told him to stay put, but of course he ignored me..." said the girl with an irritated tone and smirk.

"Boyfriend...?" Lu Ten asked, already regretting the question.

The girl scoffed, "Ugh!" she said bitterly, "No, nothing close to that..." she said with disgust.

Lu Ten blushed of embarrassment, "Sorry to have imposed. If I may ask, what is your name?" Lu Ten asked, respectively.

"Toph Beifong..." she answered, turning to reveal her milk-green eyes, practically covered by her hanging black hair.

Shin heard this name and his face instantly filled with anger as he marched towards Lu Ten, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him away from the young girl.

He slammed Lu Ten against the beam, "Just what in spirit's name do you think you're doing Bolin?" Lu Ten demanded, immediately.

Shin arched towards Lu Ten, "What am I doing?" he jabbed his finger into Lu Ten's chest, "I think the question is, what are you doing? Do you even know who that girl is?"

Lu Ten quickly grabbed Shin's wrist twisted it, then moved it away from his chest to make Shin release his grip while wincing in pain. "Her name is Toph Beifong, of the Beifong family in Gaoling. What is wrong with that?" Lu Ten demanded.

Shin growled, "Where did you learn that?" he asked, referring to Lu Ten's ability to move Shin's wrist and twist it like a rope. "And do you know who she is also known as?"

"Simple defense technique from the army... And no, I do not. I do know she is the only person able to bend metal," Lu Ten grasped his chin as he looked to the girl, "Oh, how proud she must be of herself to find such a possibility..."

Shin snapped his fingers in front of Lu Ten's face, "Focus, smart-ass!" he said to the firebender, who looked back to him, "The girl is also the Blind Bandit—the same girl who took my title in Earth Rumble IV!"

Lu Ten made a smirk, "Oh, so that is the girl who, at age ten, took the title from a strong, undefeated, twenty-one-year-old earthbender?"

Shin tried to hide his flushing cheeks, "Like I have said before, she snuck up on me…"

The former general rolled his eyes, "Well, what does it matter anyway? What are you going to do? Throw her overboard?" he asked rhetorically.

The earthbender grasped his chin with a devious smile as he looked to the girl, "You know, that's not such a bad idea…" he said with thought before his firebending friend jabbed his arm.

"You will do no such thing!" Lu Ten said sternly. "Nian- I mean, Afiko would not allow it. We are heading to Ba Sing Se for one purpose and that is not so you can live in the past…" he continued with a condescending tone.

The man growled in disagreement, but also in defeat, "Fine…"

Shin glared at the girl for several minutes, remembering that embarrassing moment in the ring. He had launched four large boulders at the girl and just before they struck her, she had slid left and right, avoiding impact. Shin slammed his fist against the ground, creating a trail of earth that sped towards her. But at the same moment, the young, blind girl disappeared down into the earth just a moment before impact. Shin remembered the confusion and shock he had felt, and also the terrible pain that had been inflicted on his back just moments afterward. He had flown right out of the ring, slamming onto the rocky ground with a grunt and a thud. Then all the fans that had once cheered for him were now cheering for this blind ten-year-old girl.

Shin was brought out of his memories when a woman approached the girl. He could faintly hear the woman saying, "It is time for lunch. We will be docking soon…" And after that, the two girls left Shin's presence.

* * *

><p>The four benders were now at the monorail station, standing in line while the ticket lady inspected everyone's tickets. They had been in line for the last twenty minutes and Shin was becoming impatient, groaning from it. Lu Ten kept sending Shin irritated looks, to which he just ignored. Varun stood just behind him with Nianzu standing beside him. The line felt like it was becoming longer and longer with each passing moment. The station was all but silent. Conversations were overlapping others and only words close to Nianzu and company could be heard. All others were distorted and impossible to make out. Left and right, trains were approaching to which passengers boarded and soon left out of the cave and into the city.<p>

Within the next hour, they finally made it up to the booth and Lu Ten handed their tickets to the lady, who, just as the passport attendant had, glanced at them skeptically.

"So we have Lee, Bolin, Tau, and… Afiko?" she said aloud as she inspected the tickets.

Lu Ten nodded, "Yes that is correct."

She eyed them skeptically, turning her attention to Nianzu. "Which one is he?" she asked, "And why does he hide within that cloak?" she asked skeptically.

Lu Ten turned to Nianzu, "Uh…" he murmured, thinking of an alternative reason, "His name is Afiko and, uh…" Lu Ten continued to stutter, not knowing what would bet fit. Thankfully, Varun stepped in for him.

"He's just shy, ma'am. He's not exactly a 'people person,'" Varun stated confidently with a smile.

"Ah…" she simply responded, taking the inked stamp in her hand and quickly stamping all four tickets, then sliding them into Lu Ten's grasp, "Welcome to Ba Sing Se."

Then the four left the ticket stand and went to sit in the lounge while they awaited their train. Nianzu stayed low and silent as he sat down on a bench that wrapped around a spurting water fountain.

"Man, everyone here is skeptic," the waterbender stated in surprise.

The firebender shrugged, "Its Ba Sing Se, the capital of the Earth Kingdom. What did you expect?"

Varun shrugged as a tea vendor pushed his cart across the lounge, "Get your hot tea here! Finest tea in Ba Sing Se!" the man called out with confidence.

Nianzu stood up and approached the vendor. He was dying for something, anything, to get the repulsive taste of the soup that had been provided on the ferry. It had tasted like dirt, rocks, mud, and lemon juice all combined. The only real flavor was the lemon juice.

"May I have some jin sang tea, please?" Nianzu asked politely. The man poured a pitcher of tea into a cup made from leaves and handed it to Nianzu, who placed one or two copper pieces in the man's hand before he went back to join his friends.

He took a sip of the tea, but instantly grimaced as he spat out the tea onto the ground, "Son of a-!" he cried out, sticking his tongue out in disgust, "They call this tea? It tastes like onions and banana juice!"

Varun rolled his eyes, "Come on, I'm sure you're overreacting..." the waterbender spoke up.

Nianzu turned to him, "Oh yeah...? Well, how about you taste it then?" he challenged, holding out the cup for his brother-like friend to take.

The waterbender made a face that longed for a challenge, "Fine, I will..." he accepted, receiving the cup from the airbender and taking a large sip. It was just beginning to travel down his throat when Varun did the same as Nianzu, splattering the horrific-tasting tea onto the ground.

His face filled with grimace, "How could anyone call this the finest? I didn't expect it to be anything like that from the Jasmine Dragon, but... Ugh!" he stated, forcing repeatedly out the hideous taste of the leaf juice.

The airbender crossed his arms with a smirk of success, "I told you it was horrible..."

"Yeah, but..." the man groaned, "How do they even allow such a disgraceful tea to be served here?"

The airbender shrugged and just afterward an announcement had been made that their train had finally arrived. Varun tossed the leaf cup into the trash bin and headed for the monorail with his long-time friends.

Once they boarding they took their seats on the benches of the train. Shin couldn't help but notice the blind noble girl take a seat a few rows down. He tried to ignore it, but it was one of those things that you just couldn't get your mind off of. Varun took a newspaper from a small bin on the end of the bench and began to look through it.

After skimming over a few pages, two specific articles caught his attention and he couldn't help but make an irritated sigh.

"What is it?" asked Nianzu with curiosity.

Varun showed hesitation but he had known Nianzu long enough to know that he would require an answer.

The waterbender sighed, "It would seem we have followers…" he stated.

The man raised an eyebrow, "What?" he said with surprise, "Let me see that…" he said as he received the paper from his friend.

_Supporters of Nianzu Vandalize Ba Sing Se!_

_Just yesterday, a local merchant returning from procuring his imports stumbled across a sight he described as "terrifying and heartbreaking" while traveling towards the inner ring. The merchant quickly reported what he had seen to the local authorities, who just as quickly responded and requested that the merchant lead them to the incident, which was out to a field just outside the inner wall. They ended up in the same field that Avatar Aang had been buried in just four months ago, and found the sight just as heartbreaking as the merchant described. Authorities were presented with Avatar Aang's statue, completely rusted and torn apart, with the words "Death to the Avatar!" scratched into the arrow on the forehead of the young Avatar's statue. Authorities brought in professors from Ba Sing Se University to hopefully give an explanation of how the statue could have rusted so quickly. The professors say that no mere weather could have rusted the statue so quickly. They presume that someone may have created a substance that quickly rusts metal. Following this, detectives arrived on the scene in hopes to find any evidence of who may have committed such a crime. Officers professionalized in the acts of criminals assume that the person responsible for the vandalism may be a supporter of Nianzu due to the fact it was this airbender who struck down the world's most beloved hero. Detectives are on the case as one of them stated that this was a personal matter. "During Nianzu's attack on Ba Sing Se, my young daughter was caught in the middle of it all when she was separated from my wife. When I finally caught sight of her, she was standing right under a collapsing building. I was sure I would be too late to save her, but thanks to Avatar Aang she was brought out of harm's way and she reunited with me and my wife. We are entirely grateful and terribly sad that such a vile man could murder such an innocent brother…"_

_In other news, it would seem that there is more than one supporter. Just a few nights ago, the family of Avatar Aang returned from a peaceful tea party at the Jasmine Dragon to find their home ablaze. We caught up with Chief Hakoda the next day about the incident and who he believes may have set it aflame. He had only this to say, "Seeing the home of my children, my friends, and of Avatar Aang is inflicts a terrible pain in my heart. But we were able to meet the arsonist responsible for the fire and we quickly rid the city of him. He is no longer a threat, but that is not what is hurting my children. They created many memories in that home with their greatest friend of all, Aang. The home was not just a house given to them for their heroic deeds, but it became a part of their life. I had expected my daughter and son to be terribly sad, but when I asked my daughter how she is feeling about the fire, she said to me, 'As long as Aang is with us, we can get through anything.'"_

Nianzu's eyes widened far more than they ever had, "Chief Hakoda is… alive?" he said with shock.

Varun sighed, "Yes… I'm sorry, Nianzu. I thought that he would have surely died after I had-"

"Sorry…? What have you to be sorry about?" he asked, a smile of relief spreading across his face.

Varun was beginning to question if this was the same Nianzu that had been the one who ordered him to finish Hakoda many months ago.

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe it is the fact that you wanted him dead!" Varun cried out in a hushed tone.

Nianzu brought down the paper from his face, "I did at first… But after we killed Aang, I began thinking about that waterbender; how she must be feeling that both her father and boyfriend are dead. I then began to regret Hakoda's murder just as I had Aang's, but now that he's alive…" Nianzu stated with an ecstatic attitude.

Nianzu could feel the relief that was causing his heart to beat so rapidly. He felt it was a miracle that Hakoda was alive; to relieve him of some of the guilt that was poisoning him. To his dismay, that led him to think about Aang's homicide; the next guilty murder he committed. He brought the paper back up to his face, hiding his quivering lips as Aang's murder led him to his parents' deaths. His hands clasped the paper tightly as images of Tomark filled his mind and anger raged within him. He took a deep breath and let his anger go, closing the paper and handing it back to Varun.

The rest of the ride was not much different than the lounge. Overlapping conversations dominated over the sound of earth sliding across earth as the monorail sped to Ba Sing Se.

The monorail came to a gentle stop and passengers began to exit the wagons through the wooden and paper sliding doors. Among the many passengers were Nianzu and his friends. Their hearts nearly stopped as to noticing the view of the marvelous city from their current position. They instantly were taken into the memories of the last time they had come to the city and most of them made ashamed faces... all except Nianzu, who stared out onto the city with a serious, confident face.

_Redemption is nothing but a plead for mercy. Confession is the realization of the sins you have committed. Redemption? I am not worthy of such pity... Confession is the only liable solution if I am to kill Tomark with reason; for I swear on the lives I have destroyed, Tomark will die by my hand!_

* * *

><p><strong>I admit, not one of my best chapters, but hopefully better than "White Lotus Attack." I know one of you will never let that one go... ;) Anyways, I hope you still enjoyed the chapter, but now for the bad news...<strong>

**These last two weeks have been very eventful to me, but one event in particular. I don't think I should reveal the full story to a bunch of people I do not know over the internet, but I'm just going to give the basic stuff. Last Monday, March 26th, I, along with all the other students, arrived at school to find graffiti tagged everywhere. And it was not your average, playful graffiti with smiley faces. All over the school were offensive notes, foul language, and threatening tags. Some people had names written and crossed out on the windows. Now, I know what you are thinking. "Some guy was pissed off at the school, no big deal..." Well, it appears it was more than that. At the front of the school was a note saying "12:00 3/26/12 You all DIE!" I'm sure many of you heard of the shooting in Ohio, so with these threatening tags our school became filled with fear and horror. Everyone was being checked out because they didn't want to take any chances even if the authorities deemed the school as "safe." After I heard about a similar threat in Ohio (which no one paid attention to until the threat had already become a reality), I was completely scared that we would meet a similar threat. You may think I was overreacting (and I may have been), but I was truly scared, and that prevented me from writing a single word for about three days because, well, Tomark? Death? Corruption? Yeah... I don't think I have to explain...**

**Now for my unexcused reason for being late. I doubt that many of you know that I have had a certain dislike for anime in the past. I had no idea why, but I believe it was because of Dragon Ball. Please, don't flame me for hating Dragon Ball; it's just a personal opinion. Anyways, my English class had just finished reading "The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet" and I was bored looking through Kataang AMVs I had already seen 34 times so I searched "Aang X Katara" and somehow found my way to a trailer for an anime called "Romeo X Juliet." After watching the trailer, I liked the action and the music so I checked out the first episode. I became instantly hooked and spent two days watching the 24-episode miniseries. When I finished watching the series finale, I was crying. Being Romeo and Juliet, I figured as much, but, if I may, Romeo and Juliet were portrayed in that anime so well that I became emotionally interested in the show just as I had to Kataang in Avatar. It is an amazing anime and I have three times all ready. If I may, if you are searching for a show that will touch your hearts and teach you the true meaning of love, look up Romeo X Juliet on YouTube or Hulu. You may choose between English subbed (Japanese dialogue, English subtitles) or English dubbed (Recommended if you want to get that Shakespearean feeling from the show.) Anyways, there is my unexcused reason for uploading late...**

**Alright, now here is the bad news: DoD is being put on a small hiatus. Why? Let me explain... After the whole death threat incident at school I had trouble with writer's block and could barely write a word, and when RxJ (Romeo X Juliet) came into my life, it made me think of so many Kataang scenes that drove me crazy because they wouldn't fit in the current position that the plot is in right now. And then I began thinking of an idea for a second sequel for DoD, which involved switching from Avatar, to The Legend of Korra. I am not saying that a second will be written nor am I denying it. Anyways, after Romeo X Juliet my writer's block became worse but I was finally able to get some writing in. Then with these Korra trailers and all this other Korra stuff going on, I was strayed from Avatar once again, which made writing more difficult. So, I decided to take a one or two week-long break so I can get back into gear. I do not know when I will upload the next chapter so you will have to check out my profile. I will most certainly keep you updated on when I may upload again. Because of this break, I decided to spare you all the torture of having a cliffhanger right before the story's hiatus. So I shortened the chapter. I am ranting so I will just stop here...**

**Please read and review. Let's try for eight reviews!**


	42. Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Well, guys, you have given me 308 reviews and I am entirely grateful. I wish I could send you all "Thank you" messages...but I am just too lazy and don't have the time. Plus, many of you are anonymous reviewers. But still, thank you all. I hope that the sequel reaches 400, and then 500 on the next sequel. I cannot tell you all how grateful I am for all of these reviews. When I first started production of this story, I suspected maybe 100 maybe 150 reviews; at the least 50-75. But you all helped me get to 300 so I cannot wait to see how many you will help me reach by the last chapter.**

**Before we begin the story, I must, once again, apologize for putting the story on hiatus. I had a pretty severe block, but I found a way to remove my block. Apparently I was too focused on DoD that my mind was having trouble turning the events in my head into words. So to help get rid of my block, I wrote a Romeo X Juliet one-shot entitled **_**Return of the Blue Iris**_**. So far, I have one review and 51 hits. I didn't expect reviews or many hits because RxJ doesn't have a lot of writers or fanfics and most fanfics only get 1, if any, reviews and most are only one-shots. Anyway, off topic, it would be greatly appreciated if any of you were to go and check it out and leave a review/comment. Now, without further ado, here is DoD's Chapter 41.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness…<em>

Tomark shows Yuan that cosmic energy also has the ability to heal.  
>Tomark announces to Yuan that he will be joining Axil in a flight to the Western Air Temple to help Axil with an unknown task.<br>Aang sketches a new outfit and requests Katara to have it tailored for him, to which she agrees.  
>Aang gets caught between a rock and a hard place and ends up revealing that Toph kept him a secret from them.<br>Lu Ten ends up meeting the acquaintance of Toph Beifong, the sole creator of metalbending.  
>Shin tells Lu Ten that Toph Beifong is the Blind Bandit and the same girl who took his title.<br>Nianzu and company arrive at the monorail station, receiving more skepticism from travel attendants.  
>Nianzu buys some terrible tasting tea, causing Varun to challenge that it is not as bad as he says, but loses the challenge.<br>Varun discovers that he, Nianzu and the rest of their team may have followers when an article reveals that Aang's statue has been vandalized and destroyed.  
>Nianzu discovers that Hakoda is alive, relieving him of some of his guilt.<br>Nianzu and company arrive in Ba Sing Se, where Nianzu swears to himself that Tomark will die by his hand.

* * *

><p><em>And Now…<br>_**Chapter 41:  
><strong>**Confession**

Nianzu continued to look out at the city, becoming lost in his own inner thoughts. His eyes scanned the city; his mind began to replay images of his last visit here over and over again. Nianzu shook his head to come out of his trance and gathered his thoughts. Now, all they needed was a way to find out where Aang's family was staying without bringing any attention to them.

Luckily, they had arrived in Ba Sing Se with ease. There was no violence or trouble. They blended in with the crowd; an average group of friends traveling the world. Most of their journey had been peaceful and relaxing, except for those few moments where their identities were questioned. But luckily Lu Ten had great social skills that made most leave them be when they tried to learn more about them, and for Lu Ten having a friend as nice as Lee to risk his job and freedom just so they could sneak in and out of Ba Sing Se without being recognized.

Varun stood beside Nianzu, looking out onto the city, "So, what do we do now?"

Nianzu shrugged. "For once, I'm not sure. We know they must be living in the upper ring. The only problem is that it will be very difficult for us to get there. Local police will most definitely tell that we don't belong with the upper-class citizens. We'll be lucky to even pass as second-class."

Lu Ten now stood by Nianzu's other side as he also looked out onto the city. This way, they wouldn't attract attention as a group making out a plan. Instead they would seem to just be admiring the city. No one would doubt it with Ba Sing Se being such a grand city.

"How low of a profile should we keep, Nianzu?" asked Lu Ten curiously.

"Low enough that we seem nothing more than a band of friends touring the city," answered the airbender.

"So we basically just act as tourists?" guessed Shin as he stood beside Lu Ten.

Nianzu nodded lightly, "That would be our best bet," he turned to the firebender beside him, "Lu Ten, care to give me an estimate of how long it may take us to sneak our way into the upper ring?"

Lu Ten smiled an assuring smile, "Not long at all. If I remember correctly, General Iroh owns a popular tea shop in the upper ring. Any man or woman of any class is permitted to dine there. If anyone questions why we are traveling to the upper ring, we just simply say we are visiting the Jasmine Dragon. Simple as that," explained Lu Ten, proud of himself for being able to come up with that plan after only a few short minutes aboard the train.

Nianzu smiled in agreement to the plan, "Excellent. General Iroh is the uncle of Fire Lord Zuko. If we are lucky, Zuko is still here in Ba Sing Se with Chief Hakoda and his children. We will have to discreetly obtain the information from General Iroh. Make it seem nothing more than a friendly conversation. There is only one problem…"

"Which is…?" asked Varun with confusion.

Nianzu took a deep breath, "With General Iroh being Fire Lord Zuko's uncle, I wouldn't doubt that the former general has been given a picture of me, and of all of us for that matter. He will not be easy to fool…" stated Nianzu with thought.

Shin grasped his chin in thought. During the course of his thinking, he noticed the little blind girl who had stolen his title and the female guardian she was traveling with begin to leave the station. Just then, a thought popped into his head. Wasn't Toph Beifong Avatar Aang's earthbending master? He thought for another few moments before remembering that he was right. Toph Beifong had ran away to tutor the Avatar in earthbending! Surely she had to be friends with the rest of Aang's bending masters since they had all traveled together.

"Guys, wasn't Toph Beifong Avatar Aang's earthbending master?" he suddenly asked.

Varun nodded, "Of course, everyone knows that just as well as they know that the daughter of Chief Hakoda was his waterbending master."

"…and girlfriend," added Nianzu with a shallow voice, hinting that he was feeling a sense of guilt again.

Varun tried not to act insensitive by asking who cared. Personally, he didn't really care about Aang's relationship status. Did it really matter? Girlfriend or no girlfriend, he was still the Avatar and responsible for keeping balance; not hiding out in the house and making kissy faces all damn day.

"Well, what does it matter, Shin?" asked Lu Ten curiously. "She knows who you are and what you look like. What are we supposed to do? Walk up to her and ask where her friends are?" questioned Lu Ten in a skeptical tone.

Shin deadpanned out of annoyance, "No… But if we follow her and see where she is going, we may find out where the rest of Aang's family is at. Then we won't have to risk our security by conversing with General Iroh," explained Shin proudly.

The firebender grasped his chin both in thought and admiration of Shin's plot. He was surprised that Shin had come up with something so clever and even safer. He cast a smile to the earthbender.

"That is actually a very good idea," commented Lu Ten before turning to Varun. "What do you think, Varun?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it," shrugged Varun.

"…Nianzu?"

Nianzu made a contemplative hum as he closed his eyes. He nodded and turned to Shin, "We'll go with your idea, Shin. Just don't lose control over yourself and try to make a move on her," warned Nianzu sternly.

The earthbender smiled in response to hearing that they all agreed with his plan. "Not a problem. I can deal with waiting a while," stated Shin as he wiped his hand through the air.

"Well then, we better get a move on before she gets too far ahead," said Nianzu as he began to leave the station as well, closely followed by the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>Yuan was finally released from the infirmary just moments ago. Dusk was fast approaching and he had to ready himself for when Axil took flight for the Western Air Temple. But before Yuan could leave, he had to find and speak to Tomark about a couple of things. One was that he wanted more respect from the Dark Lord. He was no pawn to be pushed and ordered around! He was an honorary member of the Manarki and he should be treated just as well as the others. Of course, they were ordered to do tasks for Tomark as well, but at least they were not treated with such disrespect. Second, Yuan wanted to obtain authority over the Manarki. He wanted Tomark to make him second-in-command.<p>

As Yuan strolled down the hall in search for Tomark, he peered around a corner and began to hear a pair of voices coming from a room not far from where he was now. He stealthily approached the room out of curiosity, hearing the voices grow louder and more distinct. Finally, he reached the room where the voices were coming from. But he did not dare to enter. He simply listened with his back against the wall next to the slightly opened door as he listened in on the conversation.

"Tonight is the full moon, and by the time the next approaches the Winter Solstice will be occurring. During that time, we will infect the Earth with dark energy and corrupt the planet," explained Tomark to an anonymous person.

"Excellent, but if you did not leave the Dark Gem at the library, you would still have it in your possession and we would not need to wait until the solstice," criticized an anonymous voice. The voice was deep and dark and sort of raspy. Yuan speculated that this anonymous person Tomark was conversing with must have some link to the Manarki. The question was, who?

"I understand that, My Lord…"

Yuan's eyes popped wide open upon hearing this address. _My Lord…? Tomark has a master?_

The voice sighed, "It doesn't matter now… Just be sure to corrupt the planet _before_ releasing me. If you fail to do so… you will have failed your race and have made your presence no longer needed. Do not force me to take matters into my own hands. Do you understand, my young disciple?"

"Yes, My Lord, without fail," responded Tomark with a respectful tone.

"Good... Someone is listening in on our conversation; get rid of them!" ordered the voice.

Yuan's head had only begun to pear into the room when Tomark's head shot backwards in response to the voice's order. The firebender quickly brought his head back around the corner and began to tremble. He had hoped Tomark didn't catch sight of him, but that hope vanished when Tomark left the room, hands joined behind his back as he strolled down the hall.

Yuan stared at the ruler with confusion. Why did Tomark just pass by him after that order? Or even bother to glance at him?

Yuan followed after him until he was walking side-by-side with Tomark. "Since when do you have a master?" asked Yuan curiously.

"We all have masters. I have told you that before..." answered Tomark with a sense of ignorance.

"Yeah, but if I recall, you said that the Sunachi were your masters," reminded Yuan.

Tomark hummed in a growl, "Creators, yes; but I would never serve them. They wanted to create a world of freedom, yet they locked us up for six million years."

"I thought you were the ruler of the Manarki anyway," said Yuan.

"Yes, I am a ruler. But god, I am not," retorted Tomark as he continued to stroll down the hall.

Yuan stopped in place upon hearing this. ...God? Was this master some kind of powerful Spirit? Of course, they had to be a spirit. But only some of the most powerful spirits had been referred to as Gods; spirits such as the Moon and Ocean. Was there some kind of all-powerful Manarki God roaming the Spirit World? And if so, why was he there and not here on Earth?

Yuan finally came back down to earth and he rushed after Tomark, almost forgetting why he had gone in search for the ruler.

He finally caught up with Tomark, but stayed close behind.

"Yes?" Tomark addressed the boy, catching sight of Yuan from the corner of his eye.

Yuan finally gathered his thoughts and stood in front of Tomark with a stern expression on his face. "I want you to make me second-in-command!" he demanded.

Tomark just stared down at him as if he were crazy before letting out a huge laugh. Yuan tried to figure out what was so funny. It was a simple request and he knew he was more than qualified for the job. He was the only Manarki that could transform into a human whenever he wanted and could still bend.

After a few moments of laughing, Tomark stared back down at the boy, "You, as my second-in-command? Have you lost your mind?"

Yuan glared at the spirit, "No, I haven't. You and I both know that I am more than qualified for the job. I am one of the strongest Manarki ever created; you said so yourself!"

Yuan had, literally, just finished his sentence when a hand swept across his face. Before he knew it, he was on the ground and trying to get up. A hand hovered over the side of his face that had been smacked and he cast and aggravated look at Tomark.

"You... are nothing but a fool, Yuan. You do not have what it takes to be second-in-command. You couldn't even perform a task as simple as one human murder. You are too connected to your human self. You may not realize this now, but deep inside you know that you could never betray your human race and drive them to extinction..."

"You have no idea what you are talking about, Tomark," insisted the firebender as he rose from the ground, "I murdered at least twenty women as a human. I have no family or friends. They all died because of the Earth Kingdom! Everyone believes it is the Fire Nation who is evil... At least we don't demand protection money from our own people!"

Tomark smiled boastfully, "That, right there, is why you are not qualified for second-in-command. You are too connected to the human world. You do not despise them, only some of them. If you wanted to be second-in-command, you would have to show complete disdain for the human race," explained Tomark as he began to leave the firebender.

"I don't want to hear anything more about this, Yuan. Do you understand?" Tomark said with a low, stern voice.

Yuan grumbled in disagreement; gritting his teeth, he responded, "Yes, My Lord..."

"Good, now go and prepare for flight. As I said earlier, Axil is taking off at dusk and that is only hours away. You'd best be ready to go by then."

Yuan glared at the ruler with much disdain. Part of him wished he could just end Tomark right here and now. But he knew he would only fail. Tomark would see it coming and, unlike last time, would not show any mercy and would finish him as soon as he got the chance. Hesitantly, Yuan headed the opposite direction down the hall to the room where Tomark had been talking to whom was apparently his master.

It was a dark room. There was no light and the room was mainly pitch black with the exception of the light peering in through the door. As Yuan walked further into the room, he noticed a small circle of violet energy rotating. It seemed to be some kind of mirror. Or better yet, a window. He cautiously approached it. Examining it more, there seemed to be an image inside of it. When he was close enough, he began to make out the image. There was something chained up by its arms and its head was hanging down. Whatever this thing was, he seemed to be a prisoner. Like the ones that were chained up in Fire Nation prisons to prevent the prisoner from bending. Yuan began to reach his hand out, as if to see if this window was some sort of portal. When his fingers were just moments away from touching the window, there was a sharp, trebling screech. Yuan's eyes shut tightly closed the instant the loud, piercing screech began. And not even a moment later, six beams of dark energy blasted out of the portal and Yuan was launched through the air and out the room where his body slammed against the wall just outside. His body flopped to the ground like he was an old rag doll. Yuan lay on the floor, completely shaken up and filled with weakness. He slowly and with much pain planted his hands on the ground and began to crawl away, with thousands of horrifying images from his past replaying in his mind. It was like he didn't even have any sight. All he could see were the images flashing before his eyes. He began panting loudly out of fear and horror as he finally got back on his feet and fled. The farther he got from the room, the more the images began to disappear.

* * *

><p>Back in Ba Sing Se, Katara, Sokka and Hakoda were just returning from the market. Katara had fulfilled Aang's request and had taken the paintings of the Nomad outfit to a tailor's. Sokka and Hakoda carried most of the groceries while Katara just led the way, carrying very few groceries. This was just one of those times where Sokka's sexism played an advantage to her, but she couldn't just let them do all the work; even if Sokka's sexism prevented her from carrying most of the groceries.<p>

The family of three entered the penthouse apartment where they announced their return to the others, already heading into the small brown and green kitchen to put up the food they had bought. Aang was still sitting on the couch, but instead he was playing with Momo by bending a ball of air up and down to provoke the lemur into trying to grasp it by jumping up and down in the air. Aang had that smile on his face that he would show when he was relaxed and completely at peace, which would force Katara to cast a smile as well. Seeing him smile like that again was all she could ask for right now.

Zuko was overlooking some documents with Earth Kingdom insignias on them; no doubt from Kuei's advisers and the Council of Five. He had that frustrating look on his face, hanging his head down in his palm and wishing he didn't have to go through all this. It was one of the most stressing parts of being Fire Lord, and even worse: he didn't have any of his advisers here to help explain all of this stuff to him. Thankfully, Mai's father was a governor and had picked up a lot from him, so she was helping Zuko understand some of the paperwork, but some of it even she didn't understand. It was just relieving to know he had some help. He cast his girlfriend a grateful smile, to which she smiled in mental response to 'you're welcome.'

Suki was in the kitchen making dinner with Iroh while the others put up the groceries and got out the necessities for the meal. Hakoda began to help Iroh with the meal while Katara and Sokka went back into the living room. Katara took a seat next to her boyfriend and leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head just as Momo leaped up there with them. Katara giggled at the lemur and began to pet him gently, arousing the lemur and causing him to perk his head up in the air out of enjoyment.

Sokka practically threw himself into the lounge chair in the living room and slumped in the seat, casting a glance at his sister and future brother-in-law. He then glanced at Suki, who cast him a loving smile. He smiled himself. Everything seemed to be back to normal. Their father was living with them, Zuko wasn't in the Fire Nation, Suki wasn't at Kyoshi Island, Toph was starting a Metalbending Academy, and Aang was no longer dead and Katara was able to live her life happily with him again. Nianzu was no longer a threat and neither were his followers. Everything was just the way it had been after the war. Now they just needed to wait for Aang to fully heal before they would head back to the Southern Water Tribe. But before they could do that, they would have to let the world know of his resurrection, and that would prove very difficult as crowds and crowds of people will be surrounding Aang and trying to get the full story of his resurrection and ask all of those annoying and stupid press questions.

When everybody least expected it, a loud banging came to the door. It caught everyone's attention and they exchanged worried glances.

They weren't expecting anybody and they were worried that one of Nianzu's followers they had read about were here to provoke them. When the banging didn't stop, Sokka knew he had to get rid of whoever this person was. Though, he had to do it so that whoever was on the other side didn't catch glimpse of Aang.

The warrior grabbed his boomerang as a defense weapon as he approached the door. Cautiously, he slowly opened the door; but the face he found on the other side brought a large smile to his face.

"...Toph! What are you doing here?" he asked with ecstasy, "I thought you were going to stay in Gaoling with your parents?"

Toph shook her head, seeming a bit aggravated and annoyed, "Nope. Sorry, Snoozles, but I know he's here..." she said as she pounded her own fist.

Sokka's eyes danced left and right, "Who? I have no idea what you're talking about," insisted Sokka, knowing deep down that he knew exactly who she was referring to and that it would only take a moment for the blind earthbender to feel his vibrations.

Toph made a smug grin, "Nice try, Snoozles. You know you can't lie to me; now where is Aang?" she demanded insistently.

The warrior began to stutter, trying to come up with some excuse but she would have been relentless to each and every one of them. He made a defeated sigh, "Are you sure you weren't followed?"

If Toph could see, she would have rolled her eyes at his question. "Yes, stupid. If I was being followed then I would have felt them. The only one here with me is Ekna," she told the defensive Sokka.

Sokka quickly opened the door all the way and allowed them to enter before quickly shutting the door closed and switching over the lock. Ekna was carrying some sort of large handbag, which she sat down on the counter of the kitchen where she faced Hakoda.

Ekna and Hakoda's eyes met as soon as she walked in and she cast a friendly smile at the chief, "I see you have been able to adjust back to normal life after your accident," she commented with a wink towards the end.

Hakoda chuckled, "It was no accident, but yes, I have. Thanks to you, I was able to reunite with my children and help them through their troubled times. Though, I wasn't of much help when a certain person tried to hurt them..." explained the chief, a light blush rising to his tanned cheeks.

"Well, I was glad to help. I was only doing my job nonetheless..." she broke eye contact, her cheeks flushing crimson.

They both came out of their blushing to see Toph practically storming towards Katara and Aang, obviously angry about something. She practically jabbed her finger in the airbender's face as she began to shout at him angrily.

"I thought I told you to stay in Gaoling! I wake up one morning last week to find that you blatantly put yourself at risk and ran away!"

Aang moved her finger out of his face, "I had to, Toph. I couldn't let Katara or the rest of our friends still think I was dead!" explained Aang, trying to calm the earthbender down.

"I had a plan for that!" she insisted, "If you had just stayed another night, you would have figured out that I was planning to let them all know and for them to come to Gaoling. But no, your stubbornness got in the way of that!"

Aang glared at her, "Stubbornness? You think I was being stubborn?" he asked her quizzically. "How would you feel if the whole world thought that you were dead, _again_ for that matter? What if the whole world depended on you to maintain peace and you were struck down and assumed dead? It is not a good feeling, Toph! It's a feeling of failure that I will _never _learn to deal with!"

Katara stared at him with confused eyes, "But I thought you said that you agreed that we keep you a secret until you are healed?"

He turned to her in order to explain himself clearly, "I did agree, but only because you all didn't still think I was dead. Last time, in the Fire Nation, that's the only reason why I went along with it; to protect all of you," he explained.

Toph would be rolling her eyes right now but instead she just scoffed, "From what I've heard, that didn't work out so well considering someone set the house on fire!"

The waterbender's head shot towards her, "Hey! That had nothing to do with him! It was Yuan who burned the house down; he did it to get to me, not Aang," the waterbender stated sternly.

"Then what about the statue? Huh? Ekna read the article to me; it said that someone scratched the words, 'Death to the Avatar!' on the arrow of its forehead, a clear sign that someone wanted you dead when the world already assumes that you are already dead."

That made the entire room silent. None of them had known about the statue. They weren't exactly keeping up with the latest news and such. They didn't really care, unless it was something that they could help with, but lately Ba Sing Se wasn't really in need of their assistance.

Toph finally calmed down a bit and she lowered her voice, "Someone knows that you are alive, Aang. And they've known ever since you left Gaoling. That's why you should have listened to me; now Nianzu's supporters are going to-"

"Dammit, Toph, would you just shut up!" Aang suddenly blurted out from irritation, sighing deeply as he slumped in the seat.

Everyone was eying him strangely; that had been the first time any of them had actually heard him curse. They were struck with surprise and for a moment wondered if Aang was still himself. His heart wasn't glowing, so that was a good thing. But Aang would never blow up like that so suddenly. There were only a few exceptions; two of which was when he was being pressured into killing Ozai and when he had lost Appa in the dessert.

Aang sighed again, rubbing his temples, "I need to get some water…"

Hakoda was already near the sink and began to approach it, "Here, I'll get it-"

"No…" Aang declared as he began to sit up from the couch, "I'll get it myself; you all have already done enough." He managed to make it to the kitchen with ease and picked up a small cup and pumped some water from the faucet into it.

Everyone's eyes remained fixated on him. Something wasn't right… Something seemed… off about him. Each moment their eyes would switch from his face to his heart to see if it was glowing, which it wasn't. So why was he acting like this? It wasn't the fact that he wanted to get something for himself, that was who he was, but his tone was completely out of character; like he was annoyed with them or something.

Aang threw his head back as he drank the water in one fast swallow, barely even getting a taste of it before allowing the water to course down his throat. He let out a satisfied sigh as he set the cup down on the counter and began to walk back to his seat. All the while he seemed to be losing his balance. Both Hakoda and Ekna came to his aid but he insisted he was fine. Hesitantly, they left him alone as he continued to walk back into the main room of the penthouse. All of a sudden he seemed to become dizzy, his eyes darting left and right as if to regain his eyesight. It was only a moment later that he gripped his heart as he collapsed face-down onto the ground. Everyone rose from their seats and rushed to his aid, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"What's wrong with him?" Toph demanded curiously, "Was the water poisoned?"

Katara wasn't going to take any chances of that being the case. As they flipped him over onto his back, not even taking a glance at his heart, Katara began bending the water from his throat and up out of his mouth. She then used a technique that would extract any impurities in the water, a technique she learned from Master Pakku to test water and food for poison. When no other form of water, other than some saliva, was extracted from the water, she knew it wasn't poison and directed her attention to his heart. It was glowing and pulsating beneath his hand, and she became shaken with fear.

Ekna instantly checked his pulse, hoping to determine his heart rate since his hand couldn't be removed from the spot on his chest. When she pressed her fingers against his neck, she gasped as she realized that it was exactly what she had feared. It was beating rapidly, faster than the body would allow. If it kept up much longer, his heart would overload and die out.

"Get him into the bedroom now!" the nurse ordered them. They complied immediately, quickly picking up the airbender and rushing him into the bedroom. Ekna quickly grabbed the bag she had brought with her from the counter and followed them into the bedroom.

"I need you all to get out of here for now," she quickly told them before turning to Hakoda, "Except for you; I'll need your help." Her serious and firm face showed them all that she was confident in what she was doing and that she knew how in danger Aang could be in. They all hesitantly began to leave the room, fearing for their friend's survival, all except Katara whose hand was enjoined with Aang's and refusing to leave him alone.

"Katara, you heard Ekna; please let her work," said Hakoda firmly to his daughter.

The waterbender shook her head relentlessly, "No, I'm not going to leave him alone like this," she said with a much firmer voice than her father.

The nurse and the chief left it alone after that, knowing that there was no time for arguing.

Aang's panting head turned to Katara, "Please…don't…leave me…alone…" he told her in between each of his pants.

She grasped his hand, "Never…" she reassured him with a tear rolling down her cheek. This was so very scary to her. She had seen Aang in both physical and emotional pain many times, but this one had her fearing for her life.

Ekna began taking things out of her bag. It was like there was a mobile infirmary in there! She began taking out a few clear glass cups and some matches, hoping to heal him the way she had the last time he had gone into this state.

Katara clenched her eyes shut, unable to bear the sight of his pain any longer. This caused the droplets of water that were flowing out of her eyelids to drip out of her eyes. One of the tears landed on Aang's glowing chest. All of a sudden, the pulsating glow began to die down. Only moments later had the glowing finally cease. Both Hakoda and Ekna stared at the boy with astonishing faces.

Had it really stopped, just like that?

The boy let out a shaky breath as his heart rate finally returned to a steady pace. A relaxing smile ran across his face upon realizing that the pain had left. He began to use his thumb to stroke her hand, mentally telling her that everything was alright. Her eyes opened and a joyous smile swept across her face as she hugged her boyfriend.

Hakoda and Ekna smiled at one another; not out of success, but grateful that the airbender was alright. But Hakoda's smile turned into a contemplative frown. What was causing this? Was it something having to do with the Spirit World? Perhaps, the spirits were trying to send a message to Aang. But then again, why would they resort to measures drastic enough to seriously harm him? Maybe this had less to do with Spirits and was more of an Avatar thing. Hakoda considered all of these with much thought, but it was obvious that he didn't have any real clue about what was wrong with the monk.

Finally, with no luck trying to figure this out for his self, he turned to Ekna.

"Can I speak with you… alone?" requested the chief.

Ekna eyed him curiously, but nodded nonetheless, "Yeah, sure…"

Hakoda led her a few feet away from the couple who were still in grateful embrace. At this distance, if they kept their voices down they wouldn't be heard by the couple.

"Do you have any idea what is happening with him?" asked the chief with hope of a good answer.

"My guess is that passing and resurrecting may have affected his biological health. Many have had near death experiences after certain tragedies, but only a select few have been noted as dead for over an hour before coming back into this world. This in turn normally gives the victim health problems, but most wear off after a day or so. Considering his death lasted about three months, the effect on his health may have been affected greatly. Of course, this is only a physical possibility..."

Hakoda raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you implying that there may be another reason this is happening?"

Ekna softly nodded, "Chief Hakoda, you and I both know that there are some things in this world that cannot be explained; things that only the spirits control," began the nurse. Hakoda hummed in acknowledgment. "Well, I have another theory. I believe that Avatar Aang's spirit may just be fighting another form of energy residing near his heart, which may be the cause of these..." she gestured a hand, "seizures, if you will. His spirit is trying to regain control over both his physical and spiritual heart. But it appears that, at the moment, the spirit is losing and this is causing the seizures and, possibly, these changes in behavior," explained Ekna, trying to keep it simple enough.

"Is there any way we can help?" asked Hakoda, worried and heart pounding against his chest.

"Well, there is the option of using tea made from the White Jade bush," suggested Ekna, gesturing her hand. "When I first found out about these seizures, I told Mr. and Mrs. Beifong and that the white jade could, possibly, help enhance his energy's strength. They were planning to import some, but it was that same night that Aang ran away and Toph and I left almost immediately after realizing he had left."

Hakoda glanced at Aang, who was lying on the bed with a smile as if the entire thing hadn't happened. He couldn't risk anything else to happen to the airbender. This was his entire fault anyways. If he had never left Nianzu, none of this would have happened, and Aang wouldn't be fighting for his life at this very moment. How much more could his heart even stand?

Hakoda turned back to Ekna, a look a guilt in his eye but also confidence.

"General Iroh – he knows all about teas and I would hope he has some white jades down at the Jasmine Dragon. Maybe even his experience with the Spirits could help him heal Aang."

"One can only hope. The Spirits are too difficult for one to just obtain contact. But, perhaps, Aang could help with that in some way. But for now, we best focus on using the tea to heal him," Ekna explained, a smile running across her face as they both turned back to Katara and Aang, talking about something they couldn't make out.

"Why does this keep happening?" asked Katara, worriedly.

The airbender brought up a hand to fold a few strands of hair behind her ear, "I do not know… But, Karry, could you answer something for me?" he asked sweetly.

She hummed and nodded. He smiled, "Why it is that something or someone is always trying to kill me?" he asked with a comedic tone.

Katara couldn't help but let out a soft laugh, "Maybe it's because they're just jealous of the type of man you are," she retorted.

Aang rolled his eyes playfully, "Nah, that can't be it. Maybe it's cause they just want you all to themselves." Aang smiled dreamily into her eyes and she blushed softly.

"Well, too bad. 'Cause there's only one man for me," she told him as she leaned down to kiss him, which Aang found awkward since both Hakoda and Ekna were still in the room, practically staring at them.

"Uh, Katara…" he managed to say as she continued to kiss him.

"Mm-hm?" she simply hummed.

"You do know that your father is still in here, don't you?"

"Mm-hm," she hummed again before kissing him again.

Aang's cheeks were flushing crimson at the awkward feeling of having her father practically watching over them as they kissed. Thankfully, by now he and Ekna were leaving the room, leaving the young couple to arouse each other's longing pleasure.

* * *

><p>The Sun was setting and the sky was tinted a beautiful orange. The streets of Ba Sing Se were peaceful, and very few souls were roaming the streets at this time of hour. Tonight would be the full moon, and the night that Nianzu would present his confession. Nianzu and his friends were just across the street from the hotel that Toph Beifong had entered. It was hard to follow her without allowing them to be sensed by her seismic abilities. Many times they had to take alternate directions and hope that they would lead back to the blind earthbender. Thankfully, it worked and they had followed her to the Inori Hotel. Now, they were just waiting for the right moment. At least, that was what the rest of Nianzu's group thought.<p>

Nianzu maintained a calm, quiet, contemplative face, but inside, he was dripping beads of sweat. He was so very nervous that he could barely even think about anything else but that dream he had where the waterbender had attacked him. Of course, he figured he would deserve it. But he would never get his message out if that did happen. And he had already specifically asked his friends that if anyone attacked him, not to interfere.

They were standing in an alley just across from the hotel. Nianzu was kneeling down on the ground, appearing to be in thought of what he was going to do next.

"Nianzu, when are we going in? I'm tired of just waiting out here for nothing!" whined the earthbender, Shin.

"Here's a thought:" began Lu Ten, "how about you just shut your yapper and have a little patience for once! Good decisions don't come to one in an instant. You have to think about your movements; something you rarely do," the firebender told Shin with an aggravated tone.

"Hey!" Shin shot back with a raised voice, "I do think about my movements! How do you think I killed those Manarki pricks back in Kisha?"

Lu Ten crossed his arms, "Pure natural reflex. You just did what you normally do, and that is implying brute force and strength."

The earthbender curled his fingers in aggravation, "That's what earthbenders do, smart-ass!"

"Would you two just shut up?" Nianzu yelled at them out of irritation. "I swear! Sometimes you two are like chattering hog-monkeys!"

That shut them both up. They just sent glaring looks at one another until Lu Ten apologized with a sigh, and Shin apologized as well.

"Thank you!" added Nianzu, glad that the arguing was over and that he could continue to concentrate, if he could call worrying concentration.

Varun came up beside Nianzu, kneeling down next to his brother-like friend. "So, what's the plan?"

Nianzu grumbled softly, "There is no plan…" he murmured under his breath.

"Then why are we waiting out here? Shouldn't we be heading inside?" asked Varun out of confusion from the airbender's current methods.

Nianzu sighed, looking away from the waterbender, "Because…" he sighed again, admitting defeat, "I am afraid. I am afraid that they won't hear me out and that they'll just end me right then and there. If that happens, then what would be the point of coming here?"

Varun nudged Nianzu in the shoulder to catch his attention, "The same reason you decided to come here; for confession. You said it yourself: it doesn't matter if they don't forgive you. You came here to embrace your crimes and accept your mistakes and to let Aang's family know how sorry you are for what you did," stated Varun with a confident and warm-hearted tone. "But if we came all this way and went through all that trouble just to wimp out, I must say that I myself will be completely ashamed of you."

The airbender's head slowly turned to look at the waterbender, a grateful smile on his face. "It's times like this that I really wish you were my brother…" complimented Nianzu with a light, friendly smile.

Varun patted him hard once on the back, "I am, just from another mother!" he joked at the other man, receiving a laugh from them both as they enjoined firmly gripped hands. They stood up and gazed at the hotel. They presumed that Toph had gone up to the penthouse floor, seeing as they had spotted her walking up a flight of stairs through a window just below the penthouse.

Nianzu turned to Varun. His face had returned to its usual serious self. "I want you guys to wait out here," he spoke up, switching his gaze from Varun to Shin and Lu Ten. "If I'm not out in one hour, I want you guys to get out of the city," he ordered them with a voice that showcased his care for their safety.

"Don't count on that…" replied Shin as he cracked his knuckles.

Normally, Nianzu would have felt flattered to know that his friends were willing to put themselves in danger to protect him, but right now Nianzu couldn't act as if he was less than serious.

"I will count on that. Don't be foolish and come after me if something goes wrong." A reassuring smile ran across his face, "I'll be just fine."

After that, Nianzu began to leave the alleyway as he backed away from his friends. He veered about the corner and casually crossed the street and headed into the hotel; all the while his friends kept their eyes fixated on him. It was hard to tell what they were really feeling at this point. Their faces were unreadable as they watched Nianzu disappear into the Inori Hotel.

The airbender casually went up the steps to the penthouse floor. The stairway was made completely of earth; no doubt the hotel had been constructed by skilled earthbending carpenters. It was so smooth and flat that for a moment, Nianzu felt like he was walking on ice; of course, without the fear of slipping.

As he made his way up the staircase, all he could do was think about the events to come. In his mind, he imagined the angry family dragging him into the penthouse and torturing him. He threw that thought away. These people were family to the Avatar, the only survivor (besides Nianzu's own great-grandfather) of the Air Nomad Genocide. They wouldn't result to savage acts of revenge. It would only taint Aang's memory. At least, that is what Nianzu hoped. His dream about the waterbender wasn't helping his thoughts either. What if she answered the door? Nianzu didn't want to think about it...

Time whizzed by so fast during Nianzu's travel into his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that he was now on the penthouse floor. It was a small, thin hallway, with one dark green door with the words, "Penthouse Suite" carved into it, along with a residence tag beside the door with the name "Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe" written in black ink.

Nianzu took a deep breath, relaxing his nervous muscles. He brought up a hand to knock on the door, but stopped himself just before his knuckles could even touch the door.

_Come on, Nianzu; don't be a coward, _he mentally told his self before attempting to knock again, only to end up hesitating once again. He growled out of frustration and readied himself to knock again, taking another deep breath before quickly forcing himself to knock on the door. It was a light knock, but loud enough to be heard.

Once again, he took a deep breath. _This is it…_

The lock of the door was unlatched and Nianzu could hear the metal scraping against the wooden door. The knob of the door began to turn. Beads of sweat were streaming down Nianzu's face as he watched the knob turn. His eyes traveled back to the door as it slowly opened...

* * *

><p>The full moon's beautifying glow shined high in the sky. There were very few clouds in the air tonight. The breeze was rather soft and gentle, even when flying at high speeds. The waves of the water swayed gently up and down, with the moon reflecting off the Mo Ce Sea. It was a beautiful night, a night where one would lie in the grass next to the one they loved and gaze up at the stars, trying to find shapes or figures in them like you would with clouds. However, there was one sight that would destroy such a peaceful and beautiful night.<p>

Axil flapped his large wings, jetting Yuan and him towards the Western Air Temple, just north of the Fire Nation. They had left precisely when Tomark said they would: at dusk. It was around midnight by now. Yuan still could not believe that Axil was able to fly at such high speeds. They were flying across the world and it had only taken a few hours to fly all this way. It wouldn't be long before they would have to reduce their speed to find the cliff that the Western Air Temple was situated on, or in this case, under.

Behind Yuan there was a large sack strapped to Axil's back, which acted as a sort of cushion for Yuan when his back started to ache from arching it forward for too long. Yuan didn't really know what the sack contained, but he figured it had something to do with this task of theirs. Frankly, he really didn't care what was inside. There was only one thing that was occupying his mind.

Yuan was still thinking about that room he had gone in and the events that took place. Every time he thought of those beams of light and the images that plagued his mind, he felt as if he would scream from terror. He could barely make out a single one, yet they had such a horrifying effect on him. He tried not to think about it anymore and just focus as the task at hand.

About a half hour later, Axil reduced his speed as he dived down into a long, large cliff. About five or so minutes later, Yuan was presented with an astounding sight. There were large Air Nomad structures, only they were upside-down and hanging just below a cliff! It was amazing; an architectural wonder! Yuan's face was filled with amazement, before an ugly image replaced the ones of beauty. One section of the temple was utterly destroyed and disfigured. It looked as if it was bombarded. Though, it could have been from when the Fire Nation led the devastating first strike on the Air Nomads. Whatever the case, Yuan felt bad for the temple's current condition.

Axil softly landed on the disfigured land. The firebender scanned the area. There seemed to be some kind of shield made up of several stone doors just in front of what looked to be a destroyed fountain. Yuan was surprised at how damaged this area was; like an attack was made to specifically destroy just this part of the temple.

"What are you waiting for?" demanded Axil, "Unload the cargo!"

The firebender came out of his phase of awe and came back down to earth. He began to untie the large sack from the dragon's back. Normally he would have complained about being ordered around, but right now he wasn't in the mood. Plus, Axil took a much more frightening appearance than Tomark, and the firebender wasn't going to take any chances of having a repeat of yesterday.

Yuan was surprised by the weight of the sack. He could barely lift it, let alone unload from the back of a large dragon. What could possibly be this heavy that Tomark wants to keep hidden in this abandoned sanctuary?

He tried to lift the sack again, straining loudly as he used all of his strength to lift the cargo. Finally, he was able to grab a firm hold of the sack as he slowly walked down the back of the dragon, down its tail and finally reaching the ground only to practically drop the sack onto the ground. There was the sound of metal scraping against the ground as the sack made contact with the solid earth, releasing a pulsing sound of metal. But it had an abnormal sound to it. It wasn't your average metal used for weapons.

"Careful, you ignorant knave!" spat Axil with alarm.

Yuan bent backwards, releasing the sound of cracking as he straightened his back, "First off, I am no servant!" he began, straightening his back, "And second, those things were heavy! Maybe not for you, but for someone of my size and build it would be considered pretty hefty," defended the creature, gesturing toward the sack.

Axil shook his head in annoyance as he approached the sack, "You obviously do not know what is inside…" Axil said as he extended a single claw, "They are very fragile, and not to be taken likely." Axil used his claw to cut open the sack, revealing to them about six or eight large, golden eggs.

"Whoa!" gasped Yuan in amazement, his face smiling as wide as a crescent moon as he stared in awe at the golden objects.

Axil smiled wickedly at the eggs. "My children…" he began with a low, growling voice.

The firebender came out of his awing gaze and sent a surprised look at Axil, "…Children? But I thought that only the female dragons could lay eggs?"

The dragon sent a look at Yuan, deciding to give the young creature some intellectual knowledge. "When the Sunachi created me, I was given the ability to reproduce on my own with these eggs of gold. If any kind of arm were to come upon my eggs, a female dragon wouldn't give as great as fight as a male. And so, I am possibly the only male dragon to reproduce on his own…" explained the dragon, staring at his creations with pride.

"Why do we need these anyways?" asked a curious Yuan.

Axil turned his large head at the creature standing beside him, "For Tomark. When we launch the attack and begin the corruption of Earth in exactly one month, these dragons will be released from their eggs and will aid in the process."

Yuan furrowed a brow out of the lack of sense, "Then why does he want us to bring the eggs here if he can just store them in Wishato?"

"They are just orders, Yuan. Do not question Tomark's orders," said the dragon with a stern tone.

"Are they really Tomark's orders, or his master's?" Yuan asked with a skeptical tone.

Axil made a low, soft growl, "How do you know of him?"

Yuan made a crafty smile. Axil's response confirmed that Tomark had a master. Yuan felt the urge to laugh that someone as powerful as Tomark was under the authority of someone else that was still trapped in the Spirit World.

"I happened to hear the two of them talking earlier. I find it shocking that our master has someone with higher authority..." added the firebender.

"All gods have higher authority over others..." Axil spoke up, turning to Yuan with a musing look in his eyes. Axil's musing expression changed to a stern one, "Now stop wasting out time to place those eggs in there," Axil commanded, pointing at a large hole in the wall of stone shields, apparently leading to a dark and hidden room.

Yuan was surprised at the lack of sense Axil had. If this "god" of Manarki was so secret, why were they speaking of him to someone as low in authority as him?

The firebender did as he was told and began picking up the eggs one by one and carrying them into the room. He would have to hold one of the eggs under his shoulder so he could produce a flame so that he could see in the dark room. It was mostly surrounded by boulders and stone; it was obvious that this place had almost collapsed had it not been for the support beams provided by the shields. There was also a tunnel carved into the earth, most likely made by an earthbender.

As Yuan another egg from the sack to the dark room, he turned to Axil, "So, what can you tell me about this master of Tomark's?"

Axil growled softly, finding Yuan very curious about this subject. "There is nothing more for you to know on this subject. You already know more than you should..."

He grumbled at the dragon's response. He was tempted to try and gain more information, but doing as such would make him a person of interest. If he appeared too curious, they would question his loyalty and, possibly, end in punishment. After considering this, Yuan dropped the subject and continued to do his job. It wasn't long before he had finally placed the final egg in the room and brushed his hands off. With the job done, they could now return to Wishato. He climbed aboard Axil and it wasn't long after when they took off. Once Axil had flown out of the cliffs, it was just smooth sailing from here on out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope that chapter was good enough for my return. It feels good to be writing DoD again. I kind of missed writing about Nianzu. I myself have grown interested in his character and I can control everything he does! Ha-ha, well, I'm not going to write some huge ending AN. Just going to keep it simple. Although, I do have a little announcement.**

**I have come to the decision to include a third installment of the DoD stories. I'm not going to reveal much, but I will say that it will be the end of the series. I have a few good ideas for it and I am working on the main plot, as well as the plot for The Darkest Hour. I hadn't planned on writing a third installment until about a week or so ago. This way I can end the whole story in a way that will blow everyone's minds and show the meaning of unity and love. **

**Fun Fact About This Chapter: Inori is the Japanese translation for the word "prayer."**

**Please read and review! I can't wait to read and reply to them! It's been so long...**

"_**Love Is In The Air, But Darkness Is Everywhere"**_


	43. He's Changed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**Now, the moment you've all been waiting for...COMES RIGHT AFTER THIS SECTION! :D**

**Note: This chapter is very short compared to the others…**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

Nianzu and friends arrive in Ba Sing Se and follow Toph to the Gaang's current home.  
>Yuan learns that Tomark may very well have a master trapped in the Spirit World.<br>Yuan demands Tomark to make him second-in-command, but is deemed unworthy for the title.  
>Yuan tries to catch a glimpse of this supposed master of Tomark, but is attacked by strange, horrifying beams.<br>Toph confronts Aang about running off from Gaoling, only to be snapped at by the airbender.  
>Aang begins to feel strange before he suddenly has a seizure, showcasing his glowing heart once more.<br>Aang's seizure dies down when Katara's tears for his pain falls onto his chest.  
>Ekna explains to Hakoda that Aang's seizures may either be caused by his resurrection, or that is spirit is battling for his heart.<br>Nianzu readies himself to face one of his greatest fears; but feels that it may be a waste of time until Varun reminds him why they are here.  
>Nianzu knocks on the door of the Gaang's current residence, and the tension within him builds as the door is opened.<br>Yuan and Axil arrive at the Western Air Temple to find that it seems to have been attacked.  
>Yuan discovers that Axil laid eight golden eggs containing dragons of his race.<br>Yuan tries to learn more about Tomark's master, only to confirm his thoughts of a Manarki God.

* * *

><p><em>And Now...<br>_**Chapter 42:  
><strong>**He's Changed...**

In the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, there are many of those who struggle just to put food on the table. They don't live the care-free life of those in the upper-ring. In fact, many resort to becoming criminals—muggers, thieves, murderers, you name it. But most inhabitants are just trying their very hardest to survive and to live a peaceful life in the grandest city in the world. Though, in one apartment, a group of three friends were caring for their injured companion.

The apartment was very small and ugly. Most of the furniture and walls were a dark, muddy brown with hints of grassy green. There was only one bedroom, and it was currently occupied by an injured occupant. There was a lumpy couch and lounge chair, and that was where the other two occupants slept. They didn't mind at all. They had lived in environments much worse than this. There was an old, low, brown table sitting in the middle of the room, where bandages stained with blood were lying. There was a bow and some fine-tipped arrows lying against a wall just below a window, where the Moon's beautifying glow was shining in. On the other side of the room, there were hook swords resting on a counter next to a small glass bowl that contained some needles and thread, along with a blood-stained cloth.

Longshot was sitting on the lounge chair, his head down and seeming to be asleep. But he wasn't. He was pondering into his thoughts, traveling into the deepest part of his mind. Unfortunately for him, that led to the memories of his village being raided by firebenders. He struggled to think about something else, but now that memory was stuck in his head.

Jet was resting spread out on the couch, chewing on a piece of wheat and swaying it left and right in his mouth. He seemed to be calm and positive, but inside, he was worried and concerned for his friend, Smellerbee. The Freedom Fighter felt guilty for what had happened. He shouldn't have brought them into this. He could have handled the situation without them. Now he knew that was a lie. If it hadn't been for Longshot and Smellerbee, who knows what Yuan may have accomplished?

Smellerbee had been struck in the arm by one of Longshot's arrows that had been restraining Yuan to the ground. But apparently, Yuan became stronger as his anger increased and found the strength to strike back. If it hadn't been for Smellerbee, Longshot would probably be on his deathbed right now. Unfortunately, the arrow had struck her in the arm and went right through her flesh.

But that was a few days ago. Fortunately for Smellerbee, Longshot was a capable medic and was able to clean out her wound and stitch it closed. Now she just had to rest and let the medicine do the rest. But that didn't stop Jet from feeling guilty. He had asked for their help. He led them into a dangerous battle, and she paid the price. He should have stayed out of their way. He shouldn't have told them that he had returned. Maybe then none of this would have happened… But Katara needed them; she needed him. If he hadn't been there to stop Yuan before he was able to strangle her… That was all that mattered. She was safe and out of harm's way.

…But still. He shouldn't have risked his friends' safety when they didn't even know the threat they were up against. It was like in the Dai Li's Headquarters; because of foolish move, they had to watch him die. The Freedom Fighter wished he could take it all back. He and Aang could have devised some sort of plan to trick Long Feng. Or at least have carried on the act until the others arrived. Jet didn't really know what he could have done differently. All he knew was what he should have… Then maybe none of this would have happened.

He could have helped Aang when Nianzu attacked! He could have snuck up on them or something. Instead, his blurry mind was fixated on finding the Dai Li's former hideout. Maybe… Maybe it had been a mistake coming here altogether? But then who would have helped Katara when Yuan tried to kill her? She's a strong girl; she could handle it herself, right? But with everything else going on in her life… Jet just felt like pulling his hair out right now. Just grip it as tight as he can and pull! But what would be the point in that?

This was so confusing. He didn't know what to do! He had a strange feeling in his gut, like he had eaten too much or something. Was there something he needed to do? Did he really even have a purpose of being here anymore? Maybe he should just run away… Go to a small town and be some sort of vigilante figure.

But could he really abandon his friends like that? Did he really go through all the trouble of locating his friends and asking for their help, resulting in one of them being injured, just to run away?

Jet sat back up on the couch before standing up and heading for the door, "I'm going to go for a walk. I won't be gone long…" he told the archer siting with his head hanging down. Longshot turned and sent him a light, deadpanned nod. He knew what the leader was going to do. He was going for a walk so that he could think…

* * *

><p>Beads of sweat continued to course down the airbender's face. It felt like he had been waiting for the door to open for an eternity. It was like time had slowed down to the point where it would take a year before a month would pass. The wait was an excruciating torture. He felt he had all the time in the world to bolt out of there right now and just say that it went well. Yeah, like anyone would believe that. Nothing about what was soon to come would go well. He didn't expect it to…<p>

All the while he waited; he tried to think about what exactly he was going to say. It would all depend on who answered the door. If it was Aang's girlfriend, he'd have to be quick and to the point, and not waste a moment to catch her undivided attention. She would, without doubt, give him about five or ten seconds before gathering enough water to attack him with. That would be difficult though… He knew that she was strong, one of the most skilled waterbenders in the world, and very protective of Aang. She'd use both against him. Especially after that stunt he pulled, or rather Tomark pulled. He had very little control on his actions the night of that battle, but he remembered almost every second of it. He even remembered that kiss he had impulsively forced upon her. How sick was he that he hadn't even tried to regain control after that? It was a sick and twisted action, forcing a kiss on a girl while your partners are trying to end her lover. And then using her as bait to make him sacrifice his own life? He could have simply ended Aang right then and there while he was weak and defenseless on the ground, but instead aimed for his lover? She would feel that the entire tragedy was her own fault. That she could have moved out of the way herself but was too caught in the moment. She would hold Nianzu responsible for making her responsible for his death. This would fuel her anger, and rage her emotions, strengthening her bending for when she found him just outside their penthouse. Nianzu would be a sitting turtle-duck. With the full Moon's glow empowering her, she could end him without even trying…

But what if her brother answered?

Nianzu remembered the showdown he had with the Water Tribe warrior. However, a few parts of the battle were a little blurry in his head. But he did remember how equally matched they both were, up until the point that the warrior showcased new-found strength after believing his friend was dead. Nianzu remembered that he has cut the warrior's arm open, and couldn't help but think about how the warrior would react to his appearance. He carried his sword everywhere, and upon seeing Nianzu he would certainly unsheathe it as quick as he could. Nianzu would be almost helpless. He had lost his sword during the battle as Kisha. All he had now was his airbending; which as strong as it is was merely basics and three or four advanced attacks; and his daggers, which he only had few left. Nianzu would either have to be quick, or ready to face the pain of a sliding into his chest.

But what if Fire Lord Zuko answered?

Now the airbender began to recall his attack on the Capital City. Nianzu knew that he wasn't all in control of himself during that battle. While he did know that he couldn't let the Royal Procession and the Fire Sages stop his mission, he alone wouldn't allow his friends to attack and end them. He had been under the influence of Tomark, no doubt. And perhaps, even his friends had been under the Manarki's influence. Zuko would not take kindly to him after hospitalizing and murdering those who only wish to protect their ruler. The Fire Lord's people would demand that the airbender be imprisoned. Or better yet, executed. If he was the one to pop on the other side of the door, Nianzu would have to be quick to evade the fiery attacks of the ruler. He wasn't seeking a fight. But whoever was on the other side of the door would be...

Maybe, except for Hakoda…

Hakoda had known the better side of him, or at least to some extent. They had only known one another for about three hours before the chief had ordered a retreat. Hakoda had seen the good inside him, a man willing to risk his own life to protect people from the murderous Fire Nation. But wouldn't that little respect be demolished after an attempt on his life? Nianzu had held the man helpless while Shin pummeled his body, injuring internal organs, and possibly, giving him brain damage. Not only that, Nianzu had the vile idea to let the chief fight for his life, knowing he would surely fail. Hakoda hadn't tried to kill him though… Did he really have to try and murder the chief just for the mistake of leaving him behind? It wasn't like he had been imprisoned or even harmed. He had escaped without a scratch. That didn't give him the right to kill him! Maybe the Manarki had influenced such hatred against the chief in order for me to steal the Water relic. No… that was all him. He had chosen to try and end the chief, and take the necklace as a trophy. Nianzu felt like requesting Shin to punch him in the gut several times now… Hakoda had been lucky to even survive the attack, especially after Varun punctured his back with ice shards. Hakoda had even admitted he was wrong to leave them, and wanted only forgiveness. Now Nianzu was in his place, except only asking for them to hear him out. If he hadn't given the chief the forgiveness he wanted, why would he give Nianzu the time to confess that he wanted?

He felt his heart racing, pounding against the inside of his chest. Time finally seemed to speed up, and the eternal waiting began to end. Nianzu's eyes switched from the turning knob, to the door slowly creaking open. His eyes jerked in all directions, the anxiety wearing him down. He could hear the dramatic beating of drums and many other instruments playing in the back of his head. For some weird reason, he felt like this whole situation was some sort of play. He mentally slapped himself as hard as he could, to retrieve his head from the childish wishes that this was all some sort of act.

Finally… the door opened and revealed its opener.

The chief's eyes widened in shock and surprise, his eyes traveling up and down the body of the airbender, hoping that he was seeing things. But he wasn't… It was the real deal. You could hear the gentle breathy gasp he let out as he studied the man before him.

"…Nianzu," whispered the chief as softly and quietly as he could.

The airbender was in shock as well. What were the odds that the man he tried to kill, would be the one to answer and choose his fate? Nianzu knew that once the chief gathered his thoughts, there would be no telling what would happen next.

'Dad, who is it?' a female voice asked from inside the room. Luckily for Nianzu, the door was only opened to the point where Hakoda could only lean out the room, so no one inside would see who their visitor was, and that visitor couldn't see anyone else who was inside.

Hakoda tried to gather his thoughts as he slightly turned his head back, "Uh, j-just one of the, uh… the warriors that I, uh, requested come to Ba Sing Se when I l-left Gaoling…" the chief lied, stuttering as an effect of the shock he was receiving. "I, I need to speak with him a-alone so, uh, just stay in the room…" he requested the other occupants.

Nianzu heard the skeptic whispers coming from them as Hakoda quickly slid out of the room and closed the door. He seemed a bit calm, but still in shock. He didn't seem to have any intentions of hurting the airbender.

The airbender thought too soon…

The chief quickly spun around and gripped Nianzu by the collar, pushing Nianzu against the wall next to the window that he and his friends had seen Toph passing when trailing her. He was pressed against the wall and his head banged against it, causing him to let out a soft grunt.

"What in spirit's name do you think you're doing here?" demanded Hakoda sternly. "You're supposed to be dead!"

Nianzu was completely speechless. His breath was quivering and all he could let out were quivering whimpers. Just as he thought, he was afraid. Not of Hakoda, but of now having the chance to reveal his confession.

Nianzu's quivering whimpers grew louder as words escaped him. Hakoda smacked his body against the wall, hard, "Spit it out, before I find the strength to toss you out of this window!" he threatened.

Hakoda seemed much more hostile towards him than he thought he would be. But could he really say that is wasn't expected.

The chief noticed that Nianzu was having trouble finding the right words. Judging from the look in his face, the airbender was shocked and afraid. Finally, he came to a conclusion, "Let me guess: you came here cause you found out that I was alive and now you want to try and kill me again, right; and then kill the rest of my family?"

"No!" Nianzu immediately responded. He couldn't allow himself to continue his quivering fear while Hakoda was inferring that he was here to kill them. It would only result in the chief confirming this inference. "I didn't come here to kill you or anyone else for that matter!"

Hakoda gripping his collar tighter, "Then why are you here?" Hakoda demanded quietly, being sure to steady his voice to a volume that couldn't be heard from inside. "Haven't you hurt us enough? My daughter was on the verge of depression because of you! She got involved with a serial killer that used her vulnerability to his advantage! She already lost her mother, Nianzu, so why did you have to take away the only one she ever truly loved?"

Nianzu couldn't believe what he was hearing. Depression was common after deaths of loved ones, but he never anticipated that that depression would lead to getting involved with a murderer and abuse. Nianzu felt much guiltier now, knowing he had done more than just taking away a loved one.

"I had no choice…" was all Nianzu could respond, and he immediately regretted it.

The chief looked hard with his icy blue eyes into Nianzu's stony grey eyes, "No choice, Nianzu?" the chief repeated through gritted teeth, "We always have a choice… Aang gave you two chances to stop your actions and make amends, and you killed him for it…"

Nianzu broke eye contact and a sense of shame and guilt struck his face, "It may have been my body, but it isn't what I wanted…" he retorted with a soft, somber voice.

Hakoda noticed something about the airbender, and it caused him to loosen his grip. Normally, Hakoda would have believed that Nianzu was just pretending to act guilty to receive the chief's sympathy. But there was something about him that reminded Hakoda of himself. The airbender's change in mood reflected how Hakoda had felt about running off to fight in the war, but on a much higher level. Unless Nianzu was just a really good liar and actor, he was telling the truth and very much felt guilty for his actions.

Hakoda caught a glimpse of the look in Nianzu's eyes, and his sympathy for the airbender grew larger.

"What do you mean?" asked Hakoda in a gentle voice, decreasing his hostility towards the other man.

Nianzu's eyes shut closed and shook his head softly, "It doesn't matter…" he insisted in a low, almost silent, voice, "I still committed crimes that I cannot reverse."

Was Nianzu truly feeling guilty for his actions in the past? Moreover, was he regretting every moment of every crime he had committed? Why was he really here anyways? Was it possible he knew that Aang was alive? Had he come here to ask for Aang's forgiveness? No, that can't be it… He would have brought it up after being accused of only coming here to kill them. But maybe he was still seeking forgiveness from him and the rest of Aang's family and friends?

"Nianzu…" Hakoda began, fully releasing his grip from Nianzu's collar, "…why did you come here?" he asked the man.

Nianzu shook his head, either trying to think of how he was going to respond, or refusing to answer. But as he shook his head, Hakoda caught glimpse of a small droplet of water dripping out of Nianzu's eyes.

He was crying?

Now Hakoda knew… this wasn't the same man who had attacked him and made an attempt on his life. This man wasn't the same Nianzu that had tortured him in the alley, and used his strong-willed nature as an entertaining act. Moreover, this wasn't the man from his dream that had forced his betrayal of Aang for the safety of his children. This Nianzu… he was carrying a great deal of guilt on his shoulders. And perhaps even something more… This airbender was the complete opposite of what everyone had come to see him as—rather than a murderer who betrayed a member of his nationality, and killed many for a sacred artifact; this Nianzu had remorse for all of his sins and wished he could take it all back. It could all be seen in his eyes. No mere words could prove it…

"Hakoda…" the airbender began, turning away from the chief so that he was facing the wall, leaning his head against it, "I know I have made mistakes. I do know that there is no way you could possibly forgive me, but fortunately, I don't want yours or anyone else's forgiveness. I didn't come here for that…" Nianzu explained, using the wall in front of him to hide the tears from his eyes. All the while he spoke to the chief, all he could think about were those visions in the water he had seen that night at the waterfall. His parents, Avatar Aang and his girlfriend, Hakoda, Tomark; all of them had an effect on his life. But he had chosen to help Tomark… and when he tried to help his parents, they were murdered because of his carelessness. What a great idea it had been to hide in a wooden barn from a huge dragon with the same abilities as Tomark!

Hakoda tried to get a better look at Nianzu's face, but could only see the turmoil of his guilt and pain in the corner of his eye. "Why are you here then?" asked Hakoda curiously.

Nianzu pushed himself from off the wall and turned to Hakoda, "I want to confess…" he stated as droplets of salty water flowed down and dripped off his cheeks, "You know of the crimes I have committed, but I want to tell you, and everyone in there, that there is not a moment of my conscious life that I haven't regretted every moment of it," he told the chief; his breath and voice quivering.

Only sympathy could describe how Hakoda felt towards the airbender. None of this was an act; that was for sure. Nianzu truly felt terrible for everything, and he truly wanted to confess to them. He didn't want them to feel sorry for him. That was the last thing he wanted. Hakoda knew he had seen a brighter side of Nianzu when they first met, but this was a side that had been formed within these last few months.

Hakoda had to think about Nianzu's request. Should he allow Nianzu to speak to Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and all the others? Or take Nianzu by surprise and arrest him right now? Hakoda had begun to take action and arrest him. Maybe then this would all be over… But he decided against it. This newly reformed Nianzu was no threat to society, and deserved one final chance. But that was all… After this, Hakoda would demand that Nianzu leave the city and make his presence here unknown, as if he really was dead. Once this favor was done, Nianzu would disappear like a ghost.

Nianzu sniffed, discreetly wiped his eyes of the tears turned to Hakoda. Upon seeing that the man was eying him mysteriously, Nianzu just sighed. "I'm guessing you think I'm just a sad man, don't you?"

"No that's not what I was thinking at all..." the chief immediately responded. "Actually," his face loosed to a friendly smile, "I was just deciding to let you speak to them."

Nianzu was struck with surprise, "R-really?" he questioned, almost in complete disbelief.

Hakoda nodded, "Nianzu, I don't know about them," he began, gesturing at the door behind him, "but I think, and I hope you prove me right, that you really have changed..."

Nianzu couldn't believe his ears. Was Hakoda actually...permitting him to speak to his family? Did he, did he really trust him? It'd be better not to question Hakoda's decisions or it could grow the chief's suspicions.

"I'll give you fifteen minutes," stated Hakoda firmly, "But then I want you out of there, and out of this city."

Nianzu nodded in confirmation, "I understand. I was planning to do that anyways..."

Hakoda hummed softly, "Nianzu, tell me something..."

"Uh, sure; what is it?" Nianzu shrugged.

"What changed you?" asked the chief with a curious tone.

Nianzu broke eye contact, looking off to the side, "Sometimes, there's more than meets the eye with people..." he responded simply.

"Like who?"

A look of scorn struck the airbender, "The man who used me..." he replied with a soft, low, and scowling voice.

Hakoda eyed him mysteriously in response, but shrugged it off, knowing it wouldn't really matter.

Hakoda led him toward the door of the penthouse, and as his hand gripped the doorknob, he turned to Nianzu, "No funny business, got it?"

"Hasn't even crossed my mind," retorted the airbender with a trustful smile.

Hakoda found himself smiling back. He felt he could really get along with this new Nianzu.

He slowly opened the door, almost worried about what the others would do once they saw him. He could only hope that he could talk them into letting him talk. But he knew that would be difficult. Could he expect them not to? They hadn't seen the good side of him that he had seen. They had only seen his dark side, the side that steals and murders.

He finally took a deep, mind-clearing breath and made a step into the room and said to them, "Guys, there's someone here who wants to talk to you..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this chapter was so late guys. I've had problems gaining access to a computer. I meant to upload yesterday, so you guys could get a new episode of Korra and a new chapter of DoD, but I couldn't get the computer at all yesterday. My brother has been significantly gaining more computer time, and this has affected my time to be able to write. So, I guess I'll have to minimize the length of chapters from this point on, which is why this chapter was so short. I intended on making it to the point that Nianzu encounters the others, but now I can make next chapter longer than 4,000 words and much more...entertaining. Let's just say there is going to be a "soaky" friendship! Huh? Huh? No? Oh, everybody's a critic...<strong>

**Well, hope you can all read and review. See you all next Saturday, hopefully.**


	44. The Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. If I did, well, let's just say the Manarki and Nianzu would have been in the show the whole time!**

**Edit: I confused Nianzu's great-grandmother's name for Pema, when really I had it planned to be Malu. Sorry for the confusion...**

**Warning: Long chapter ahead, just over 12,000 words! Yay! My longest chapter ever!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

Jet feels guilty about Smellerbee's wound.  
>Jet leaves his apartment to think about what he will do now that his task to keep Katara safe has been accomplished.<br>Nianzu thinks about how the members of Aang's family will react to seeing him at the door.  
>Nianzu feels that Hakoda may show him a more sympathetic side than the others.<br>Hakoda pins Nianzu against the wall, demanding why he came.  
>Nianzu reveals that he came to confess, and begins to break down in guilt as he thinks about everything he has done.<br>Hakoda feels sympathy towards the airbender, and believes he may have very well changed.  
>Hakoda decides to let Nianzu talk to the others, provided that he leaves the city afterward.<br>Hakoda tells the gang that someone is here to see them.

* * *

><p><em>And Now...<br>_**Chapter 43:  
><strong>**The Revelations**

Hakoda took a deep, mind-clearing breath as he began to open the door to the apartment. He knew the others wouldn't feel the same sympathy for the airbender as he now did. But maybe if they saw how he has changed, they would. But they didn't know him like he did. Sure, he had only known the good side of Nianzu for a few hours, but that side was stronger and more at liberty than the Nianzu they had encountered. Still, Hakoda had worries. What about Aang? What if Nianzu saw him, and maybe even attacked him? No… If his judge of character hadn't failed him, the chief knew that if Nianzu set sight upon Aang, he would apologize to the airbender for what he had done. Or at least, he hoped so. Besides, Aang was in bed, resting. His recent seizure had worn him out. Now for some reason, Hakoda felt that Nianzu may be able to help the Avatar. It was a stupid and childish thought, so he threw it away immediately.

"Guys," began the chief as he slid into the room, careful not to let them see the airbender behind him, "there's someone here who wants to talk to you all…"

Hakoda now had everyone's attention as they looked up to him, curious as to whom this mystery visitor may be.

"Who is it, Dad?" asked Katara with a curious and excited tone.

"An old…" he hesitated, "…friend," he said, questioning himself on rather Nianzu really counted as a 'friend'. What else would he have said, 'An old enemy'?

Hakoda opened the door enough for Nianzu to enter, and he followed right behind the chief until he slid to the side, revealing the visitor.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, but only one of them immediately came out of it and took action.

Katara, with furious eyes of fire and ice, quickly began to bend a current of water from the air and propelled it at Nianzu. The water was speeding quickly at Nianzu, and time had practically slowed down. Nianzu had been struck with a look of fear and surprise, almost not even aware of the water speeding at him. Nianzu was sure he'd be struck down now, but he hadn't expected what came next.

Hakoda instantly took place in front of Nianzu, and with a firm stance he ordered, "Stop!" using his hand almost as if using bending to stop the current of liquid from coming any closer. As soon as he had taken Nianzu's place, the water stopped its movement. Katara had luckily been able to halt the water before it struck her father, and a confused and questioning facial expression revealed what she was feeling inside.

"Dad, what are you doing?" she demanded abruptly, "You of all people should know who this man is!" she exclaimed with a furious tone.

Hakoda's firm expression wouldn't depart, even when directing it towards his own daughter, "Yes, I know, exactly, who he is," he responded sternly. "He is Nianzu of Kisha, and he has come to make amends!"

Katara discarded the water with an attitude, disappointed in her father for stopping her, and for the statement he had just made.

"Amends?" shouted Sokka quizzically, "Dad, do you even remember who that man is? Or even what he has done?"

The stern firmness of Hakoda's defensive stance didn't loosen a bit to his child's words. Behind him, Nianzu was receiving scolding looks from almost everyone. The only people who weren't scolding him were General Iroh and Ekna, who apparently showed no disdain towards him for some reason.

"Yes, I do…" Hakoda answered, eyes traveling from Katara, to Sokka, and then to Suki, and Mai and Zuko; checking for any movements that showed signs of meaning harm towards the airbender behind him.

"Then why are you defending him?" demanded Katara sternly, expecting an answer. Her fiery eyes were like that of Sozin's Comet, and Hakoda could see it. He didn't like going against his own children like this, but he couldn't let them harm Nianzu when all he wanted was to talk and make amends.

"Because he has come here in peace, to right his wrongs and show that he regrets everything," Hakoda answered.

"…Regret?" Zuko spoke up with a questioning tone, "If he felt any regret, he would have shown it when he attacked Ba Sing Se! He regrets nothing!" stated the Fire Lord, with a temper not as high as the others, which Hakoda found strange. He discovered that Zuko had been exchanging glances with his uncle, so Hakoda directed his eyes at the former general. He didn't seem to show any scorn or disdain towards the airbender. In fact, it sort of looked as if he wanted to hear what Nianzu had to say.

"At the time, he may not have realized that. But I believe that he has now…" Hakoda stated, loosening his stance.

"Why isn't he talking then?" Katara asked harshly, "What, does he think that by looking like he's afraid that we'll show him sympathy?"

"No…" Nianzu had finally spoken up, now standing up straight with a straight face, determined to get his message out.

Katara continued to scowl at the airbender. For some reason, Hakoda found it ironic that she was scowling at an airbender, despite the fact that she had only really been in contact with one airbender all her life.

Katara felt tempted to attack him again, but showed restraint, not wanting to accidentally harm her father; whom she was now feeling some resentment and disappointment towards. Why would he do this? Why would he defend the man that had tried to kill him and his son, even her and Aang? He had already succeeded in killing Aang. What now? Did he want to finish the job?

"I came here because I needed to speak my mind," Nianzu began.

"Wait!" Toph interrupted.

Toph had been unusually quiet these last few minutes. She had barely even reacted to Nianzu's presence, like she had 'seen' him coming. But that stopped after he had begun to speak. Using her earthbending, two shackles of earth wrapped around Nianzu's wrists and she forced Nianzu onto his knees by lowering them to the ground.

She made a smug smile, "There, now you can talk…"

Nianzu found his current position very uncomfortable. He wouldn't be able to move, and that meant that if any of them attempted to attack him, they would certainly be successful. But he didn't complain. It would only make the situation even worse than it already was.

Nianzu cleared his throat, and began to try and find the right words. To his unknowing, he began to stutter aloud. When he tried to begin, it was a simple statement, but now was the time to really begin. As he stuttered, his eyes locked on to the waterbender, who was still showing him fiery eyes and a look that revealed that she would want nothing more than to harm, and maybe even kill him right now.

"Look," he finally managed to say, his eyes unable to keep off Katara, "I know I have made mistakes. And I know of my crimes against humanity. I understand the punishment I deserve, and I already face much of that punishment every second of every day. There isn't a moment that goes by that I don't regret what I have done."

Katara suddenly scoffed as she looked to the side, "Yeah, right…" she scorned.

Nianzu ignored her and continued, turning his gaze to Hakoda, "I was wrong for what I did to you, Hakoda. You meant no harm towards me, and you had not meant to leave me nor Varun behind. But for that, I tried to kill you. Moreover, I turned your attempted murder into a—an act! Like you were just some rag-doll that couldn't feel a thing!" the airbender continued, eyes beginning to water.

"I tried to let you die with honor by letting you try and fight your way out of it, knowing that you would fail nonetheless. But it was nothing close to honor! It was a sick and twisted act!" confessed the man. He looked up to the ceiling, "What was I even thinking?" he asked himself.

Suki began to look at the man with sympathy. Even though she had never come in contact with Nianzu, or even seen him before now, she knew he wasn't the same man who had attacked Ba Sing Se and killed Aang. But did she really have a say in the matter? She hadn't even seen Nianzu in person until now. She didn't know what he was really like. What if this was all an act?

Nianzu directed his attention to Zuko, "Fire Lord Zuko, I must let you know that I admit to and regret attacking the Capital City, and stealing your most sacred artifact. But above all, I am ashamed for what I did afterward…" he confessed, his voice shaking with guilt. "There was no reason to harm or kill your guards. All they were trying to do was retrieve a stolen treasure, a relic belonging to your country's first ruler, and I…" he paused, "…killed them for it?" he questioned himself.

Zuko's expression began to change. Was he really beginning to feel sorry for the airbender? The look in the man's eyes was insanely packed with guilt. Zuko could barely believe what he was feeling for the man. He felt… sorry for him? After everything he had done, Zuko was feeling sorry for him?

"If I still had possession of it, I would do nothing more than return it to you at this moment…" admitted Nianzu, recalling that the relic was last seen in Wan Shi Tong's Library.

Zuko felt tempted to speak, but nothing would escape his now dry throat. Mai had been leaning against him with her arm across his chest, holding him. He held her tighter against him, mentally telling her that he was experiencing an emotion that he hadn't believed he'd ever feel towards this man: sympathy…

Nianzu then turned to Sokka. He expected himself to be tearing up out of guilt, but it appeared that by finally admitting his mistakes to those who were impacted most, he was relinquishing his self from some of that guilt. He could feel the inner turmoil within him beginning to fade, but it remained strong as he remembered why he had done all these crimes.

"You are a strong and smart fighter, Sokka…" Nianzu began, recalling the boy's name from the newspaper he had read about the fire. But the name of the waterbender still escaped him. He tried to avoid eye contact with her, as she continued to scowl disgustedly at him. "Piandao is indeed a wise and talented master of the sword, and he taught you well. Our duel was very equally matched, and you unarmed me honorably. At first, it was a challenge that you accepted, but when I attacked your friend, and assumedly killed him, you found the strength to avenge him and defeat me…"

Nianzu's words of the fight weren't as filled with guilt, but more of respect and honor. Sokka noticed this, and was surprised at how respectful Nianzu was acting towards him. In fact, it wasn't until he mentioned attacking Aang that the respect turned to regret.

"You even had the chance to end me," Nianzu smiled respectively, "but you didn't, because of the memory of Aang…"

Katara felt like freezing his face right now. He had no right to call address Aang like that! What did he care about Aang's memory? He had tried to kill him; twice even! She tried to keep her temper under control, and ended up gritting her teeth. What kind of game was he trying to play anyway? Whatever it was, she wasn't buying it…

"I regret what I did to your friend, Sokka," Nianzu continued. "By mentioning my parents, he reminded me of the vile things they had done to me. But the truth is, he was seeing my future. What I had thought of my parents was that they were vile and cruel people, who had tortured me all my life. But that's what someone wanted me to think…"

"What do you mean, Nianzu?" asked General Iroh, who had been majorly silent.

Nianzu used what flexibility he could to turn to the general, "My parents were not cruel, nor vile, people. In fact, they were kind, nurturing, and played a major role in my training…" Nianzu stated, "A certain someone… er… brainwashed me, to make me believe that they were vile and cruel. When I finally returned home just weeks ago, it was the first time in ten years that I hadn't felt hatred towards them…"

Now Nianzu had begun to drip with tears as he remembered his parents' deaths.

Katara quietly snorted, finding his story a complete lie. It had been stated by inhabitants of his home that he had been the one to attack them. He obviously had gone there to kill them, and was using this story as a way to gain their sympathy and trust. But she wasn't going to buy it at all. Not even for a minute. She wasn't going to be manipulated by this sinful man, no matter what story he told or act performed. They were all lies anyhow…

"But this isn't about me; this is about what I have done…" the airbender stated, now turning to Katara. Not even the fire which roared in her eyes before could melt the ice that she now held in her pupils. Her scowling expression was now looking into his very spirit, frightening him even more than the version in his dream.

He struggled to continue, looking her dead in the eye to prove that he meant every word of what he was saying.

But not even that would relinquish those icy eyes.

"Although my actions have affected you most, your name still escapes me…" stated Nianzu, as respectfully as he could.

"My name is Katara…" she answered with a bitter voice. She almost wanted to slap herself for even revealing her name. She didn't have to, and he didn't even deserve to know what her name was.

"Katara…" Nianzu began before taking a deep breath, trying to relax; but her scowling made that nearly impossible. It was evident that she would want nothing more than to use every bit of her moon-enhanced strength on him.

"Since Day 1 of my chain of crimes, you were the one who was affected most. It was your father whom I tried to kill. It was your friend who had been attacked. It was your brother who had been inflicted with a painful wound in the arm. It was your boyfriend who had almost been strangled to death, and above all, killed…"

_What kind of game are you playing at, Nianzu? _Katara asked herself; refusing to give in to this man's obvious act.

"Both times I inflicted harm upon him; I was not in full control of my actions, nor my emotions. The mentioning of my parents released a rage that had been kept in my heart for years, and I used that rage against him. It was not right of me, anyhow. All he was trying to do was stop me from harming anyone else, and try to help me…" explained Nianzu. By remembering both his parents' and Aang's death, droplets of water broke through the barriers of his eyes. He was tempted to stop and let whatever punishment they had planned for him proceed. But when the image of Tomark popped into his head, he immediately disposed the idea. He wasn't going to stop. He wasn't going to break down now… Not after everything he had gone through.

Katara still was not buying his act, and her scowling eyes traveled from the airbender, to her father, who was now standing beside Ekna. He knew that she was scowling at him, practically asking, 'Whose side are you on?' He silently responded with a break in eye contact, dropping the question without an answer.

Her eyes returned to the airbender.

"You must know—that I had no favoritism towards the idea of murdering him. After our encounter in the Fire Nation, I had already felt guilt for even almost killing him…" Nianzu confessed to the waterbender, still unable to ignore the look in her eyes. Was she even hearing a word he was saying? Or was she just standing there, watching him confess to his crimes, only to believe that this was all an act?

She shook her head with a smug smile and snorted, "Guilty?" she questioned him. She let out a snide chuckle, "You say you felt guilty?" she questioned again, raising her voice. "We know what it looks like when someone is brainwashed. We've seen what the Dai Li can do. And it seemed to me that you enjoyed every moment of it; especially when you kissed me against my will!"

That caught everyone's attention, and they were shocked to hear that Nianzu had kissed her against her own will.

"You kissed my sister?" Sokka demanded, approaching the airbender with a clenched fist.

"Nianzu," Hakoda began, approaching the airbender from behind, "is this true?" he asked with a firm, serious tone.

Nianzu sighed contemptibly, "Yes…" he murmured softly under his breath, before quickly perking his head up, "But I had no control over myself! I would never willingly do such a thing to a woman!" Nianzu stated with an assuring tone. "Please, you have to believe me!" he pleaded; now surrendering to fear. "I had no control over any of my actions! The way I ended the Avatar was a cruel and vile one; I know that, but it wasn't the real me!"

Katara's anger was at its apex as she stormed towards him with an accusing finger, "You killed him as if it was a game!" she yelled, "You threw the dagger at me, and told him, 'let's play catch'! You used me to kill him!" she yelled in his face, "You put his blood on my hands! You made me feel that it was my fault that he died! What kind of sick man does that?"

No one even dared to try and calm her down, or even get in her way. Right now, she looked as if she could face a wild saber-tooth moose-lion head on. Her anger and rage was frightening, and not one to interrupt unless the situation called for it. Toph was even considering the idea of releasing Nianzu while he still had a chance to live, because from Katara's current state, she was definitely considering the idea of inflicting harm upon him.

Hakoda was shocked to see the height of anger his daughter could achieve. He had never seen this side of her; so furious with fire and ice in her eyes; staring at a man with the eyes of death. He had never imagined that she'd be able to achieve such a feat. It was a whole new side of her, and he frankly didn't like it. Not one bit… He was surprised to see that no one was even trying to calm her down, before she did something she would later regret. Sokka was keeping his distance, as was Suki (who was apparently equally shocked as she gripped Sokka's hand), and Mai and Zuko. Hakoda directed his attention to Iroh; using his worried and shocked eyes to mentally ask the former general, 'What should I do?'

The popular tea maker sent the chief a considerate and assuring smile, mentally responding, 'What she believes is right will be done…'

That didn't cease Hakoda's worries. He still continued to stare at his daughter as she released her anger verbally on him. Her verbal attacks were directed mainly towards his statements of guilt and regret, and even bringing up the subject of Aang's dishonorable death. Hakoda's entire body was quivering at the sight of his daughter, before a smooth, gentle hand slid into his. He was surprised first by the contact, and turned to see Ekna with an assuring and comforting smile. She, too, seemed worried for the waterbender, and knew that the visual representation she was producing was an obvious scare to him. She only wished to comfort him, to let him know that this was not really his daughter that was acting so threatening. Instead, it was the anger and sadness, and sorrow that the crimes Nianzu committed inflicted her with. And it was only now that she was able to discharge all of it. It would soon pass… If she was as strong-willed as he was, she would find the will to halt herself before committing anything that went against her beliefs, or even the beliefs of Aang.

* * *

><p>Outside the Inori Hotel, the three benders—Varun, Shin, and Lu Ten—continued to await Nianzu's return from the hotel in the alley across from it. Varun's eyes remained fixated on the window that looked into the top floor's staircase. He had seen a glimpse of Nianzu about a half-hour ago, but after that, there was no movement or sound. Not even the sounds of insects and various fauna communing filled the air. It was dead silence; right now it was only the Moon that filled the waterbender with hope.<p>

Nianzu had been gone for about forty-five minutes—three-fourths of an hour, as Lu Ten described. Fifteen minutes… That number—fifteen—was hardwired into Varun's mind. It was all he could think about. Fifteen minutes, and Nianzu would be expecting them to flee. For once, Varun was determined to defy his brother-like friend. Nianzu ordered them that if he wasn't out in exactly one hour, to flee the city. But Varun denied the order. If Nianzu wasn't walking out of that hotel in the next fifteen minutes, Varun was going to use all the strength he could gain from the full Moon, and go in after him. It may be a foolish act, Varun thought, but Nianzu was worth the risk. He had been his friend since he first moved to Kisha after leaving the Foggy Swamp Tribe. And it was Nianzu who helped him forget the events that occurred in the swamp, and see the better side of life. Even though, at that time, Nianzu had the belief that his parents were torturous people, the airbender still had the spirit to want to do good things.

He felt a hand fall on his shoulder, and he turned to see Lu Ten with an assuring look in his eyes.

"It's getting closer to the hour; since Nianzu isn't in the position of authority, Shin and I came to the decision that you'd best fit the position for when we flee…" explained Lu Ten, trying to make Nianzu's return not seem as hopeless as it looked to be.

Varun turned his gaze back to the hotel, "We aren't fleeing…" he retorted with a firm, serious tone.

Lu Ten was surprised to hear how similar he and Nianzu sounded when the situation called for a leader. He took the same tone and expression Nianzu would use when making decisions.

Shin walked up beside Varun, "But Nianzu asked us to—"

"I don't care what Nianzu said!" Varun immediately responded, a bit harshly. "Nianzu has looked out for us since the beginning, using all of his qualities to make four benders from four different nationalities work together and depend on one another. Nianzu is not only our leader, guys; he is our friend. He looked out for us, now it's time for us to do the same…" stated Varun confidently.

"What do you suppose we do then?" asked Lu Ten, removing his hand from the newly-positioned leader.

"Simple: exactly what Nianzu would do for us if we were in a dangerous situation," the waterbender answered.

"You aren't implying that we go in and attack them all, are you?" asked Shin.

Both Varun and Lu Ten turned to the earthbender with shocked looks. Did Shin actually just question the idea of starting a fight?

"What?" he asked confusedly with a shrug.

Varun responded the man with a 'nothing' and said, "No, we aren't; unless the situation calls for it. There's a very slim chance that they will, or have, killed Nianzu. We are just going to go in, demand that Nianzu be released, and if they abide to our demands, we'll get Nianzu and flee the city," explained Varun with a confident tone, but a questioning look in his eyes. He usually didn't have to come up with plans. That was normally Nianzu and Lu Ten's job. He wasn't exactly the best planner of the team, but he had to have some advantage over Shin. Well, actually, lately, when Shin did present an idea, it worked out…

"Plain and simple…" commented Shin with an approving nod.

Varun gestured the comment with a nod, and then turned to Lu Ten to get an approving answer from him.

Lu Ten made a contemplative hum, thinking over the plan. Shin was right; it was plain and simple. Nothing more to it…

"All right, we'll go with your plan," Lu Ten approved.

Varun was struck with a thankful smile as he turned his head to them both, before hearing a strange, loud snort, followed by a hot, smoggy stream of air passing them from behind.

They all went dead in their tracks. The snort had come from some sort of animal. And judging from the shadow that was casting over them, provided by the streetlights on the opposite end of the alley, the creature was very large.

Almost on cue, they all slowly turned around to face a large beast with large, brown eyes; shaggy, white fur; and a large brown arrow resting on the forehead in between two sharp horns. It had three toes on each of its six legs, and a large, flat tail. They had heard of this species before, but had never seen one in reality; especially so close.

For once, Shin was shaking in fear, "Uh... Lu Ten…? What, what is that?" he asked, cowardly pointing a finger at the beast.

They were all in feared stances, leaning backwards with their arms cowering in front of them. Lu Ten was the only one who could actually keep most of himself calm.

Quietly and in a soft whisper, he responded, "A sky bison; more specifically, the Avatar's sky bison."

The bison was glaring down at them with hot, misty breathing and a low, but frightening growl. Its head was arched downwards, as if studying the three men with judgment.

"That's the Avatar's?" Varun asked softly and quizzically. Suddenly, his entire confident attitude vanished and became one of fear and cowardice. He wasn't afraid to admit it. He had heard that sky bison were dangerous creatures, and could easily overpower any man if the situation called for it. But they were revered by the Air Nomads, who were a peaceful race; so wouldn't sky bison be equally peaceful? Varun hoped that Lu Ten knew more about this creature than he did, so that maybe he would know more about this species' behavior.

"Should we run?" asked Shin with no intention of attacking the bison. Nianzu was already trying to confess to the Avatar's family for the crimes he committed against them. It wouldn't do any good if they attacked, and more specifically injured, Aang's bison; possibly the closest thing the family had left of Aang.

"…No," responded Lu Ten in a hushed tone. "This bison was Avatar Aang's closest and most loyal friend. Any sudden movement could provoke him to attack us. If we show that we aren't hostile or any kind of threat, there's a twenty percent chance he will leave us be…"

"And the other eighty percent?" asked Varun concernedly.

"He'll either kill us, or hospitalize us…" Lu Ten answered with a straightforward tone.

"Well, that's nice to know…" commented Shin sarcastically as he tried to remain still.

The bison continued to glare at them, repeating a series of low, frightening growls. He snorted, releasing a misty breath from his nose that traveled over to the three benders and tickled their skin, causing them to begin sweating out of anxiety. How long was this going to go on?

They stayed like that for a good ten minutes; not moving a muscle as the bison waited for any sudden movement. Their legs were growing numb, and the straining pressure in their legs weren't making it any better. Soon they would have to change positions, or make any kind of movement in their legs or they would end up feeling an immense pain in their legs and back. All of a sudden though, the bison took his attention off the three men and looked up at the hotel across from the alley with a curious groan. Varun, Shin, and Lu Ten turned around as well in curiosity. They hadn't even taken notice of the pain in their legs beginning to subside as they looked up at the hotel.

A bright, white light was emitting from the windows on the side of the hotel, but not the front; the light seemed to be originating from the penthouse suite. The three benders stared at the beautiful light as it brightened the nighttime sky with its majestic glow. It was a sight of beauty; their eyes widened as if falling into a trance.

Their undivided attention of the beautifying light was interrupted when the bison let out a mildly loud groan; causing them to turn around and see the bison lying down on his stomach. Once again, the bison was looking directly at them; but he seemed friendlier now. The next sound he made was a very soft, friendly growl as its eyelids began to slip down.

Lu Ten found the bison's sudden change in behavior rather peculiar. Then he began to think about the light emitting from the room. He then came to a shocking realization...

Shin raised a confused eyebrow at the now snoring bison, "Ooookay... What was that all about?" he asked, gesturing at Lu Ten.

Varun turned his head to look back at the emitting light, and his brow furrowed. That light... It wasn't natural at all. Something about it seemed...spiritual? Varun began to ponder the light, before coming to the same conclusion Lu Ten had just made moments ago.

Both he and the firebender took a few steps towards the Inori Hotel, staring in shock and astonishment at the majestic beauty of the light; almost as if they were in a trance.

Shin cast them both strange looks, "Um, hellooo?" he tried to catch their attention. "Earth to Water and Fire!" he called out to them from behind. Shin hated being left in the dark like this; ironically, that was even literal.

Shin marched in front of them and waved his hands out speedily in front of their eyes, "What is with you two?" he demanded.

Almost in harmonic unison and in complete shock, they replied, "The Avatar... he's—alive?"

* * *

><p>Aang had been asleep for about three or so hours, recovering from his recent seizure. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He was snoring loudly (as airbenders often did when in deep sleep) and was lying on his side with his head resting on one hand and the other on the pillow. After he and Katara had passionately made out, he had begun to feel tired; much to her dismay. She had left him to sleep after that, knowing that he needed his sleep anyways. Until they could find out how to stop these sudden attacks on his body, he needed as much rest as he could get.<p>

_'What kind of sick man does that?'_

The angered and threatening tone of his girlfriend traveled through his ears and acted as an instant wake-up call. Half of his body demanded more sleep, but the stronger half ordered him to awaken. His other half tried to fight it and fall back asleep, but fortunately, the other half prevailed and Aang began to gradually awaken. He groaned groggily a couple times, reflecting that his other half still would not give in.

Soon enough, however, Aang found himself to be awakening; his eyelids slowly rising and presenting him with blurry vision. When he finally took into account that he was awake, his eyes rapidly blinked, a natural reaction of his to quickly restore vision. Unfortunately, he couldn't do the same for his hearing. The sounds of angry voices ran through his ears, but they were too indistinct to even make out. As far as he could tell, it was the voice of a woman; more specifically his girlfriend's.

He slowly sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed as he groaned groggily. He rubbed his eyes and successfully restored his vision. Soon, his hearing had been restored as well.

_'You have no idea what he meant to me!'_

Aang, immediately recognizing the voice, turned his head to the door with a confused look on his face. Who was she yelling at, and more importantly, why? He obviously knew who she was referring to, but why? He was all right, compared to what had happened to him at least. But she was yelling as if he was still dead. He studied his own arms, trying to see if he was in the Spirit World. Nope... they weren't blue. He was in the Physical World, and completely alive as far as he could tell. So why was she yelling so angrily about his death?

The airbender pushed off the bed and made his way to the door. He found himself to be unusually... better? He wasn't feeling as weak as he had been recently. Actually, he couldn't say he didn't feel three times better. Once he made his way to the door, he couldn't help but notice the hurtful anger that was coming from Katara. What had gotten into her? She normally never yelled with such anger, or at all for that matter. He couldn't even remember the last time she showed such anger; except maybe towards him all those months ago. He felt like punching himself in the gut when he remembered that fight. It was such a stupid and unnecessary fight. He wished it had never happened, even though he had already made amends with Hakoda.

He opened the door of the room and saw Sokka and Suki holding one another, as well as Zuko and Mai beside them. The next thing that caught his attention was Katara, yelling at some man who was shackled by the wrists and forced to sit on his knees in the floor. He tried to get a better view. He was able to make out that the man had a thin, short, coal-black beard and memorable face.

Wait...! There was something familiar about that man's face. Not only familiar! It was one of the last faces he had seen before his—supposed demise. Could it be? Aang had to find out for himself. He marched into the living room until he was just behind Katara. No one was even paying attention to him until then.

"How could you have—!"

"...Katara?" he asked with a firm but loud tone, catching her attention instantly.

Katara ceased her stern and angry yelling, and turned to Aang with a surprised look, and partially embarrassed.

Nianzu, on the other hand, had his eyes widen so large, that they might as well have popped out of his eyes. _How... how could this be?_ He asked himself, before a large and lifting smile rose to his face, his mouth as wide and arched with relief as if could be. It didn't matter how this came to be. One of his greatest regrets was now extinguished, and now all that remained was the death of his parents and his attack on the Capital. Although his face returned to normal after a few moments, the fluttering of relief in his heart didn't stop or lag at all.

"Aang, I—" she began innocently.

"What are you doing?" Aang demanded, looking at her as if she was crazy.

Katara turned to Nianzu, and sent him a glare, which he rolled his eyes at (probably thinking she was crazy for so suddenly changing attitudes), and turned back to Aang.

"Aang, this, this is Nianzu," she gestured at him, showing a little disgust in her tone as she mentioned the airbender behind him. "He, he was here trying to attack us and—"

"Attack us?" Aang questioned her, approaching her slowly, sending a quick glance at Nianzu and his condition, a sense of unease in the other airbender and himself as he approached his love, "From the looks of it, it seems he is the one in greatest danger here, Katara," Aang told her firmly, disapproving of her actions. While he knew Nianzu had done very evil things, he didn't approve of him being held captive while he was being yelled down at for something that was no longer true.

Katara made an innocent smile, "Aang, you don't understand," she began innocently. She felt sort of embarrassed, but was now feeling more like he was disappointed in her. That hurt her in a lot more ways than one. She had come to the point where if he didn't approve of something she did, she would feel disappointed and ashamed of herself as well.

Aang sent her another disapproving look, before turning to everyone else. "Well?" he spoke up, "What about the rest of you?"

Nobody was quite sure what Aang was asking. Was he asking if they were doing the same, or if they also agreed with him?

"Aang, are you feeling alright?" Katara asked as she rested a concerning hand on his shoulder, "You seem a little... tense?" she said, glancing down at his chest to where his heart was. As he was without a shirt, his chest was bare and no glow was emitting from it. She assumed he wasn't about to break into another seizure, but he always acted a bit out of character before them. But this just might have been a side of him that he got from the monks. Now that she thought about it, she knew what Aang had saw in her. He had seen a woman, the woman he loved, yelling down at a man for a crime that was no longer true. It was cruel, and a form of false accusation; two things that Aang had on his list of top disapprovals.

He sent her a gentle smile, but brushed her hand off his shoulder, "I'm fine..." he assured before turning to Nianzu.

Nianzu went into a slight stage of shock as the other airbender began to approach him. He had a serious, yet gentle look in his eye; something Nianzu wasn't receiving much of these days. As Aang approached him, Nianzu felt his mind begin to float off somewhere else. He was beginning to lose all thoughts, like his mind was clearing out everything he knew.

Aang's mind seemed to be doing the same. His eyes seemed empty of awareness and he began to lean forward as he neared the airbender. When Aang was standing right in front of him, he raised a hand with arched fingers, and Nianzu, almost as if in a trance, just looked up at him; deadpanned. Aang hand came down onto the airbender's forehead, and his other hand pressed against the other airbender's chest.

Both of their eyes widened as much as they could, and their pupils shrunk. Almost as if on cue, Aang's eyes and tattoos then began to glow a bright, beautiful blue; while Nianzu's eyes began to glow bright, metallic silver.

The light filled the room, engulfing it in a bright white, beautifying glow that nearly blinded everyone in the room before they looked away, covering their eyes with their arms as they made soft gasps of surprise. The light was so bright that Toph could have sworn that she could actually see it for a moment.

* * *

><p>Aang and Nianzu were lying unconscious in a small pond of icky brown water, surrounded by many twisting trees and vines. It was like a large swamp, but it had a mysterious feel to it. There were majestic creatures and animals floating around and some orb of light. The sky was an orange-brown, as well as most of the environment.<p>

The two airbenders gradually regained consciousness as their eyes and mouths opened with weak moans. They barely had time to make out their surroundings before capturing the disgusting taste of the mucky water. They began to gag and spit out the filthy water, sticking out their tongues in disgust. Aang was wearing his old Air Nomad attire, and it was only now that he had noticed it. Nianzu had been wearing his blue and yellow attire that was like a mix of Air Nomad and Water Tribe clothing; something Aang thought he would see himself wearing in the future and didn't expect from an Earth Kingdom boy. Ironically, this was the first time Aang actually took note of Nianzu's attire and appearance.

Aang was first to get back to his feet, and began to look around. He recognized this place, as he had been here several times before. He looked down to Nianzu, who was finally relinquished of the terrible taste that had been absorbed into his taste buds. He raised his head to see an arrowed hand offering assistance, and a friendly smile on the other boy who had been dragged into this mysterious world.

Nianzu took the hand firmly in his and stood up. He took a quick left and right look at his surroundings and turned to the other boy, "Where... where are we?"

The Avatar looked around, and turned back to Nianzu, "I think we're in the Spirit World..." answered Aang surely.

"How did we get here?" asked Nianzu curiously, but fascinated with the world he was now in. He had never thought he would ever come here before. No one could ever have hoped that they'd have the chance to enter such a great and magnificent world. He only knew of two people who actually had to chance to come here: Aang and General Iroh.

Aang shrugged, "Beats me, but I bet it had something to do with me..."

Nianzu raised a brow at him, "What makes you say that?"

"I'm the only human-being who can travel into and out of the Spirit World," Aang explained confidently before grasping his hair-less chin, "Question is, how did you get here?"

Nianzu's eyes narrowed of to the side in thought, before turning back to the Avatar, "Aang, there's something I need to tell you..." he began, but Aang continued before he could continue.

"No offense, Nianzu, but I think I already have an idea of what you want to say. But right now just isn't the time or the place..." the Avatar stated, giving the other airbender a slight, unnecessary half-smile.

Nianzu looked around the strange world they were in. He had never seen a place so mysterious, yet beautiful at the same time. His eyes caught glimpse of some strange figure approaching in the distance. It seemed to in the color of black and white. But what was it? He nudged Aang in the shoulder, believing Aang would have a better clue as to what or who the figure that was approaching them was.

"What?"

Nianzu pointed out to the figure, "There... What is that?" he asked out of curiosity.

Aang narrowed his eyes a bit and arched his head forward, getting a better look at the figure coming forth. Aang's face lit up with happiness as he finally recognized the figure as it came closer. Soon, it dashed and practically beamed so that it was right in front of them, leaving a trail of distorted colors, like a streak of light, before they faded. Nianzu studied the figure. It was an animal; more specifically a white and black panda bear.

Aang ran to the creature and leaped up into the air and wrapped his arms around the creature's neck, "Hei Bai!" cried Aang in a sense of happiness.

Nianzu furrowed his brows; "You know that thing?" questioned Nianzu as he looked up at the creature.

Hei Bai made a soft growl before Aang climbed up onto his back and began to pat his head, "He's just not used to this place, Hei Bai..." Aang assured the creature before looking to Nianzu questionably. "Well, are you coming?"

Nianzu's eyes widened, "You expect me to ride on that thing? You don't even know where it's going!"

"Maybe not, but Hei Bai is always here to help me when I need it. So maybe he knows why we're here," explained Aang with a shrug. "Besides, I'm your only ticket out of here. So we'll just have to work together for the time being," Aang added as he held out a hand of assistance.

Nianzu groaned softly in defeat and approached the panda, "All right, all right..." responded Nianzu as he took the younger boy's hand and climbed aboard the creature.

Aang turned his head slightly to the man behind him, "I'd hold on tight if I were you..."

Nianzu rolled his eyes, "Why would I need to—Whoa!"

Hei Bai had already begun to turn around and sprint towards his designated location, running through the swampy realm and splashing water with his paws as he sprinted across the strange and magnificent world. Nianzu was gripping on to the creature's fur for dear life. He had never ridden such a beast before. In fact, the only things he had ridden were ostrich-horses. He just hoped this journey to Spirits-knows-where wouldn't take long...

* * *

><p>The light inside the room had eased down to the point where it was only the two boys' eyes, and Aang's tattoos, that were glowing. Everyone was staring at the two boys concernedly. What was going on? What was Aang even doing to Nianzu? Whatever it was, it was evident that Aang had to be in the Spirit World because of his glowing tattoos, but because of Nianzu's idleness, they suspected that Nianzu just might also be in there with him.<p>

Katara was practically biting her fingernails. She didn't like it when Aang was in the Spirit World, especially by force. It had to have been by force, right? Aang would have mentioned it if he was going to go into the Spirit World; moreover, Aang would have told her if there was any way for him to bring somebody with him into the Spirit World. He would always tell her those sorts of things... Wouldn't he? No! Now was not the time to be questioning Aang's trust in her. Not after everything they had gone through. If he had known about it before, he would have told her and nobody else.

But he was still defenseless...

Ever since Aang had told her about his disability to bend in the Spirit World a few years ago, sometime after the war, she would be in a state of unease when he went there; especially after he told her of Koh, the Face Stealer. She couldn't imagine how terrible it would be to lose him to Koh, just like Avatar Kuruk had lost his love Ummi to him. When Aang told her the story of Avatar Kuruk, she thought it was one of the most romantic stories and acts she had ever heard. She even had the stupidity to ask him if he would do the same for her; which he assured her he would. He had even said he'd team up with Kuruk if it was necessary.

Katara found herself getting off topic. She went from thinking about Aang's safety, to a romantic story that was 415 years old...

Out of nowhere, Toph released the shackles on Nianzu's wrists, allowing his hands and arms to fall to the sides, as if he was lifeless.

That was the only movement made by them in the last twenty or so minutes between the statue-like boys.

Katara jerked her head at the blind earthbender, "What did you do that for?" she demanded abruptly.

"Because, Katara, he isn't a threat to us right now. And maybe never was..." stated the blind girl.

Katara made a face of disgust, "You think he was never a threat?" she questioned, turning to look at each and every one in the room. "How can you all be so blind!" she exclaimed at them, "How could you all believe the ludicrously of this evil man? Can't you see he's lying to you all? It's all an act!"

"It's not an act or a lie, Katara!" Toph stopped her, "If it was, I would sense it. He's not lying!"

Katara scowled at the earthbender, "That's just how good he is at lying! You said it yourself, Toph: if they're an experienced liar then they could tell the most absurd lies and you wouldn't feel a thing! Just like with Azula!"

"Katara," Hakoda reclaimed her attention, "you didn't see him out there. He had begun to cry out of guilt when he thought about everything he has done. That isn't something to be taken likely..."

"So maybe he was an actor before he became a killer; how should I know! All I know is that he is trying to gain our trust, so he can hurt Aang and me, if not all of us!" she exclaimed, trying to get them to believe her.

"If that is the case," Suki began, finally taking a place in the argument, "then we should wait and see. Being a Kyoshi Warrior, I know when to trust someone."

"You didn't seem to trust Aang and Sokka and I when we first came to Kyoshi Island..." Katara pointed out harshly.

Suki's eyes drifted to the side before looking back to the waterbender, "I was skeptical..." she said softly, "But the point is, I don't think Nianzu is as much a threat as we thought, at least not anymore…"

Katara grumbled as she scowled at the kneeling airbender, "I know it's a plot…" she murmured softly before adding, "I just hope Aang is okay in there," she said with a gentle and worried tone.

"We'll keep a close eye on Nianzu, Katara," Mai spoke up. "But for the time being, I think we should just wait and see what happens next…"

Katara sighed in defeat. She didn't like the idea that everyone else was willing to give Nianzu another chance. But she was outnumbered, just as when Zuko joined them. Zuko turned out to really be a good guy, so maybe… No! She wasn't going to give in that easily. Until she had evidence to prove that Nianzu wasn't the changed man he claimed to be, she would just have to ease down on him and just go with the flow.

* * *

><p>It was late at night now, and everyone was growing tired. But they knew that they couldn't fall asleep. Not now, not until Aang returned from the Spirit World. He had to be there for a specific reason, and they needed to know what that reason was. Even if they had to stay up all night and wait…<p>

Before long, Sokka, Zuko, Mai and Suki had dozed off on the couch; but no one thought to wake them. It wasn't as much of a deal, as long as someone was still awake when Aang and Nianzu returned to their bodies.

Katara brought over a blanket to Aang, whose skin was as cold as a winter night. She put the blanket over his shoulders, and did her best to cover up most of his torso without disturbing his body.

She planted a soft kiss on his bald head and said gently, "Please, be safe in there." She returned to the lounge chair, but not before sending a scowl at Nianzu. It was impulse… She couldn't help it. But she didn't regret it either…

* * *

><p>Within the next few minutes, Hei Bai had transported them from a swampy realm, to one of clouds; clean, clear lakes; floating mountains; and a straight trail of rock with lit candles lining up along the sides. Standing up in various parts of the realm were golden pits with fires breathing on them, like large torches. It was a beautiful and astonishing realm. The clouds were so fluffy that one could find the temptation to jump down onto one. And the lakes of clean, pure water were so lively and majestic that if it ever went dry, it would have to be a sign that the world was coming to an end. And the floating mountains… what a view! It was like something from a midnight fantasy, where mountains floated freely in the skies with rocky bottoms, but grassy and vine-y tops; like pieces of land broken off and floating into the sky. The golden pits of fire gave the impression of royal beauty, but were also the sources of light for this realm. The trail of earth that Hei Bai was walking on was the only path in this realm. All other sources of rock were either surrounding the lakes or were parts of the floating mountains.<p>

Far ahead of them was a large palace made of gold, to which the path of earth was leading them towards. Nianzu could not help but take note that the palace was relatively similar to Wan Shi Tong's library, except made completely out of gold. Both Aang and Nianzu stared up at it in awe, their jaws dropped. The light shining off the gold palace made it even more beautiful up close. Hei Bai had slowed down his running and was now walking up to the palace doors; which swung open as Hei Bai approached them.

The panda bear then led them into the palace, which was decorated with the four elemental symbols lined along the walls. They were in a specific order—Air, Water, Earth, and then Fire—the Avatar Cycle. The majority of the palace was empty, however. There was no furniture or anything of the sorts. Of course, this was the Spirit World, and Spirits didn't really have a need for furniture, did they? However, the hallways and corners were decorated with sculptures of recent Avatars. Aang knew by instinct that this was a fact, because he somehow knew their names almost instantly; just like he had done with Roku's statue at the Southern Air Temple when he took Katara and Sokka there. Hei Bai led them up a staircase that split into two individual staircases after leading up a short one, which had a wooden reddish-brown railing where at the end was carved into swirls that mirrored the one on the Air Nomad insignia. At the top of the center staircase, there was a clock placed in reddish-brown wood, surrounded by four carvings of Avatars who were bending their natural elements around the clock.

It was a beautiful place, and Nianzu and Aang didn't have the time to take note of every detail. But they wish they could have... It was so amazing and beautiful; they could stay here for a century and not grow tired of it.

Two large golden doors swung open as Hei Bai approached them, and strolled inside. The first thing that caught Aang and Nianzu's attention was the four thrones at the back-center of the room. Sitting atop the thrones, were four Spirits, and above their heads were ensigns hanging on the walls. They were also of the elemental symbols, and seemed to be representing each of the Spirits. The spirit at the very left had the Airbending symbol above him, and the spirit next to him with the Waterbending symbol, and then the spirit next to him with the Earthbending symbol, and finally on the very right was the spirit with the Firebending symbol. In addition to the flags representing the spirits, they were also wearing elegant robes in the colors of each of the four Nations. They all had long, thin, snow-white beards; sort of like Fire Lord Sozin's.

Hei Bai stopped about a dozen feet away from the spirits, and bowed down so that his head was resting on the floor. Aang and Nianzu climbed off the panda, and figured that their reason for being here was because of these spirits. They approached them, but kept their distance; knowing that these spirits were most likely very powerful and respected. They respectfully bowed to the Spirits.

Nianzu immediately recognized the four spirits. When Nianzu had retaken control of his body from Tomark, these four spirits came out as well. Axil had tried to destroy them, but fortunately, they somehow vanished before he even got the chance.

Unknown to Nianzu, Aang also recognized the spirits. He had had been brought to them by Wan Shi Tong right before he was resurrected and returned to his body. All of a sudden, he remembered everything they had told him. About the Manarki, how they were evil, and how it was his destiny to destroy them with the help of four benders. Now it all made sense! Maybe Nianzu was one of those four benders, and the other three were part of his team! It all made sense now... The Sunachi, these spirits, had seen this coming. Aang now realized that he and Nianzu were destined to help one another. But why were they here now?

"We have been waiting for you for a long, long time..." the spirits said in unison.

The two airbenders kept quiet, knowing it best only to speak when spoken to.

"We assume you are curious as to why you are here?" they asked, continuing to speak as if they one, but with four different voices.

Aang and Nianzu simply exchanged glances and nodded in the affirmative.

"First, before we do anything else, I believe these belong to you both..." The Sunachi all raised their hands, and a small rolled-up package rose from behind their thrones and floated towards them, setting itself down on the ground.. It rolled open on its own accord, and revealed Aang's necklace, fully restored with the beads connecting to the circular piece of wood with the carved airbending symbol in it, and Hakoda's necklace. They both reached down and picked up the objects.

Aang gratefully put the beaded necklace over his head, while Nianzu simply stared down at Hakoda's necklace. He gripped it tightly, knowing he would have to return it when he returned.

They both bowed again respectfully, showing their gratitude, to which the spirits cast them soft smiles of appreciation.

"I'm sure that by now you have both become somewhat of allies, are we correct?" the spirits spoke up.

Nianzu and Aang turned to one another, as if asking the other that same question. They weren't currently fighting, and they had decided to work together in order to get back to the Physical World, so in a way they had become allies on some level. They both turned back to the spirits and nodded in the affirmative.

"Good," said the spirits, "because we feel that it is time you both learned the truth..."

Nianzu's eyes widened for a moment, "The truth?" he questioned, taking a step forward, "What truth?" he asked, demanding an answer.

The boy felt he had made quite a reaction to their statement. Much of his life had been a lie and kept a secret, and now it turned out there were even more than he thought. He was growing tired of the many secrets that were being kept from him, be regained control of his emotions; even though a part of him was quite distraught.

Aang eyed him strangely as he said, "Please forgive my rudeness. Many parts of my life had been kept a secret from me, and it is a bit upsetting to hear that there is more..."

The spirits nodded in understanding, "It is perfectly all right. We know that much of your recalling life has been a secret and a lie. But now it is time that you both learned of your origins..."

"Please," Aang began respectfully, "tell us what we must know. Secrets are not kind to the spirit, and the more that are revealed, the purer the heart becomes..." explained the Avatar with a respectful and kind tone.

"You learned well from the monks, Avatar Aang, and you carry on their beliefs and teachings in your heart always," complimented the Sunachi, before their faces grew serious. Their eyes switched to Nianzu.

"Nianzu, please tell us the name of your Great-grandfather," they requested kindly.

Nianzu barely even had to think about the question and responded immediately, "My father said that his name was Sojin, and that he was the only other survivor of the Air Nomad Genocide, next to Avatar Aang."

Aang's eyes widened at the name, "...Sojin!" he cried out in question, turning to the airbender. "Sojin, he... he was my best friend back at the Air Temple!" stated Aang with glee, surprised to learn that Nianzu was the great-grandson of his best friend. His heart was fluttering with excitement and astonishment, and the wide smile on his face was stamped on there.

"Sojin was fortunate enough to survive the Genocide, and spent many of his days traveling through the Earth Kingdom; training and developing his airbending skills so that he could stop the man who betrayed your race..." explained the Sunachi, wiping the smile off Aang's face.

The airbender's expression changed to one of confusion, "The man who betrayed our race?" he questioned.

The Sunachi all nodded, "I'm sure you remember Afiko..."

The name struck Nianzu like a temple bell. Afiko... The alias he had gone under while traveling into Ba Sing Se. Afiko... a name that seemed all too familiar, yet he couldn't recall anyone he knew by that name. Maybe now he would learn why that name struck him with such meaning.

"Y-yeah..." Aang responded, "He was Sojin's airbending mentor. He was a bit hard on Sojin, though," Aang looked off to the side, "Always had been..." he admitted with a soft voice.

"That is because Afiko was a traitor. He went to Fire Lord Sozin just a few months before the Comet, and revealed the location of the four Air Temples. He despised your status as the Avatar. He felt that the world would crumble under your guidance, so he took it upon himself to make sure you were destroyed, even if it meant destroyed every one of the Air Temples. Fortunately, however, you ran away. But as Sojin was escaping the temple, Afiko injured him dearly. Afiko was no monk, Avatar Aang. Afiko was a sinner. He went under the tutelage of Sozin, and helped devise attacks on all of the four Nations. It wasn't until later when Sojin—full grown—confronted him. Sojin vowed to stop, and even kill Afiko if necessary. Both Sojin and Afiko waged an airbending war on one another. It decimated an entire town, until Sojin finally gained the upper-hand. Sojin did not want to kill Afiko, but found it necessary. Sojin committed justified murder upon Afiko, but he never forgave himself after he realized what he had done was wrong... Sojin went on to marry a woman named Malu, with whom he had your grandfather with, Nianzu..."

Both Aang and Nianzu had shocked expressions on their faces. Aang had fallen to his knees in disbelief, "I... I can't believe that, that Afiko could have done that. He was always a little strange, but I never thought..." Aang clenched his eyes shut as Nianzu rested a hand on his shoulder, "It's because of Afiko that they are all dead, isn't it?"

The Sunachi regretfully nodded, "Yes, it is... But there are still some things you must know, Aang. And something that pertains to you as well, Nianzu."

Aang could barely find the will to get back up, but Nianzu helped him, and soon he was back on his feet. But his legs were shaking in shock. He tried to stop them, but couldn't. He couldn't believe it. A member of his own people betrayed them... and it was because of him being the Avatar. No, wait, it wasn't because of him! This one wasn't his fault. There was no way he could have prevented himself from being the Avatar. It was destiny. It was only Afiko who was to blame. It was his stubbornness and jealously that brought him to betray his own people. But Aang still couldn't get that idea through his head. Even now, the idea of a fellow Air Nomad betraying them was just unbelievable.

"How do you mean?" asked Nianzu curiously.

"Avatar Aang, being a monk, we assume you never knew of your real mother and father; those who gave birth to you?" began the Sunachi, continuing to speak with their joined voices and projecting a sound of mystery that shivered through the two airbenders' spines. They were not actually afraid; it was just how it sounded to hear a bunch of voices saying the exact same thing at the exact same time.

"N-no… I didn't," Aang answered lamely, wondering where they were trying to go with this.

"And if they happened to produce you a sibling, you would be kept secret of your relationship with them, correct?"

"Well, I suppose, yes…" answered Aang with a confused tone, "But, where are you going with this?" It wasn't as much as a demand as it was a request, but the tone that he had used made it sound more of a demand.

The Sunachi's heads all turned to Nianzu, "Nianzu is it true that you feel some connection with Avatar Aang at this very moment?"

Nianzu hadn't really noticed it until now, but there seemed to be some sort of feeling in his gut that when he actually paid attention to it, he began to think of Aang. It was a strange feeling, like seeing an old friend after being so many years apart. It was definitely peculiar, but he shook his head in the affirmative.

"Nianzu, Avatar Aang, it is time you know the truth of your origins…" the Sunachi spoke up with confident tones.

Aang and Nianzu cast each other confused glances, "Our origins?" they questioned.

The four old spirits nodded, "Avatar Aang, your mother and father—Mulan and Raki—produced two children for the Air Nomads. One of which, was you. And two years later, they gave birth to Nianzu's great-grandfather Sojin… Avatar Aang, Sojin was your younger brother, thus making Nianzu your great-great nephew…"

They made breathy, quiet gasps as their eyes widened. They were speechless, and words could not define the emotions that were surging through them. It was unimaginable; the odds that they were related by blood were impalpable. But it was true… Aang had a brother, and he had never known it until now. But what was even more unbelievable, was the realization that Aang was the uncle of Nianzu, his father, and his father's father.

The idea was just as unbelievable to Nianzu as it was to Aang. His eyes glanced at Aang, and the realization hit him. That was his uncle! The Avatar was his great-great uncle! It was astonishing, and shocking all at the same time.

The two airbenders could not find the will to say anything more. But what came next, only added to the overwhelming shock…

"There is also—a prophecy…"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, what a long chapter, eh? I'm sorry it wasn't uploaded on Saturday, as planned, but I had a bunch of yard work to do on Saturday, and then on Sunday I was up cleaning the house all day and I rarely had the time to write. So, I decided I'd upload on Wednesday and get back on the regular schedule. I wanted to begin uploading on Saturdays so you could all see both a new episode of <em>The Legend of Korra<em> and a new chapter of DoD. But apparently that didn't work out too well.**

**Okay, so I know this was a really long chapter—my longest yet—so I'm not going to take up too much time for this little poll. Now that you all know the story of Sojin and Afiko, you probably want to know more about the legend. So I am putting up a poll for a summer project. Since I will not begin writing _The Darkest Hour_, DoD's sequel, until a little while after _The Promise – Part 3_, I need something to keep me busy while I work on _Senior Year!_ So, here is the poll: Do you think I should write a fanfics on Sojin's story? It will go from his relationship with Aang, to the attack on the Temple, hiding in the Earth Kingdom, finding love, training, blah, blah, blah, and confronting Afiko and so on and so forth. So, what do you guys think? Please leave your opinions either via review or Private Message.**

**Now to wrap up this A/N- Please read and review, and I (should) upload next chapter next Wednesday. If it isn't there, then just keep checking daily or hourly.**


	45. Friends or Foes?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.**

**I know the chapter is late, and I bet you guys are getting tired of that, aren't you? You may not believe me when I tell you this but this chapter is late because of finals. I take my EOCs (End of Course Tests) next week and I've been swamped with review homework. And I get real tense when finals are approaching so please bear with me. I don't know exactly how my updating schedules will change when summer vacation starts, but I'll try and help you guys stay updated.**

**The polls for making Sojin's story into a fanfic have been tallied, and it appears that I have a summer project now! For those who are worried that the story will be too predictable because of what the Sunachi said last chapter, don't fret because I am tweaking around the plot. I'm not going to say much, but let's just say it will be interesting. Now, here's Chapter 44.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

Katara is shocked and angered to see her father defending Nianzu.  
>Nianzu begins his confession, but receives no audible responses.<br>Katara shows disdain towards Nianzu, and refuses to give in to his confession and accuses him of lying.  
>Hakoda is shocked to see a dark side of his daughter, but is comforted by Ekna.<br>Varun takes temporary leadership and decides that instead of fleeing, they will go in and rescue Nianzu.  
>Varun, Lu Ten and Shin come in contact with Appa, Aang's loyal animal guide, who frightens them into idleness.<br>Appa acknowledges of bright light coming from the penthouse, and Varun and Lu Ten come to the conclusion that Aang is alive.  
>Aang awakens from a midnight slumber when he hears Katara's angry rage.<br>Aang goes into the living room to find Katara yelling down at Nianzu, to which he disapproves of.  
>Aang is forced by the Sunachi to take him and Nianzu into the Spirit World, to which they find Hei Bai.<br>Hei Bai takes them to the Sunachi and they learn that Afiko, Sojin's mentor, betrayed the Air Nomads.  
>The Sunachi reveal to Aang that he is the brother of Nianzu's great-grandfather Sojin.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And Now...<br>_**Chapter 44:  
><strong>**Friends or Foes?**

"Stay awake…" Katara urged herself.

It had to be around two in the morning by now. Everyone besides Katara and Hakoda had gone to bed by now. They tried to stay up, but in the end they became too tired to stay awake. Toph and Ekna were occupying a room just below the penthouse suite. The penthouse didn't have enough room for everyone, so they decided to get a room for themselves. Sokka and Suki were asleep on the end of the couch, with Suki lying against her boyfriend's chest and their heads resting on one another. Iroh had offered Zuko and Mai a room at his apartment just a couple blocks away from the Jasmine Dragon. At first, they were reluctant to leave as they wanted to be sure Aang was okay when he returned, but Katara talked them into going with Iroh. They had left about an hour ago…

Katara was occupying the lounge chair, while her father was sitting on one of the chairs from the dinner table. Katara offered the lounge chair to him, but he respectively denied her generosity.

"Why don't you head to bed then, Katara?" Hakoda suggested, "I'll stay out here and—"

"No. I'm fine..." she insisted with a harsh tone.

He ignored her tone and just sighed. She had been like this for a while now. She'd been resenting him whenever she could. Offering him the lounge chair was the only thing she had said to him without resentment. He knew why she was acting like this. He didn't even have to guess.

"Are you sure? I can keep an eye on him," he offered.

"Which one, though?" Katara asked with a cold tone.

Hakoda sighed, "Please, Katara. Stop acting like this. I know you don't like Nianzu and you trust him less than a perfect stranger, but just try to understand that I was just trying to do what was right."

Katara snorted, "Yeah, I understand," she turned her head to him. "I understand that you obviously didn't think about what is going to happen now. Nianzu has a team, Dad, and they're probably just outside right now, just waiting until we all fall asleep so they can kill us for him..."

Hakoda broke eye contact with her, as she wasn't wrong. He hadn't actually thought of that. He had only thought about what Nianzu would try and do. Katara obviously saw this, because she scoffed at him and looked away.

"You're right," he confessed. "I didn't think about that..."

"And you didn't think about Aang either," she added harshly. "Just think about what might happen to him now. Those followers of Nianzu's, once they learn that Aang is alive, they'll do anything to kill him again. They could poison our water, or even set up archers in places we couldn't see them..."

"I wouldn't allow that," Hakoda reassured her confidently.

"But you'd allow the man that killed him in our house, right?"

The chief sighed, "You know I wouldn't deliberately put Aang in danger. Katara, I really think Nianzu has changed…" Hakoda continued to assure. "Relate him to Zuko. He was once an enemy wasn't he? But he proved himself to have changed. Why can't you accept that Nianzu might have changed as well?"

Katara sent her father a scowling look, "First of all, Dad, Zuko never killed anyone. He may have put innocent people in danger, but he never killed anyone. That's the difference between Zuko and Nianzu. And second of all, you never met Yan Rha…"

The name struck Hakoda's gut like a knife. After returning to the South Pole with Aang, Katara finally came clean about her encounter with her mother's killer. Hakoda was proud of her for not ending him, but the name Yan Rha would forever be carved into his mind.

Now Hakoda understood. "You think of Yan Rha when you think of Nianzu, don't you?"

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked as if it was obvious. "They both took someone dear to me, someone I loved and trusted more than anyone." Her eyes looked away from him, and she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on the knee. "When I look at Nianzu, I see the man that killed Mom. Aang helped repair the hole in the heart that was torn out when she died, and Nianzu just tore out even more…"

She turned back to her father with a firm, serious look in her eye, "That's why I will never trust him, and it breaks my heart to see you defending him."

"You won't have to worry much longer," Hakoda assured her, "Whenever they get out of there, Nianzu is leaving the city and he'll never be seen again."

"You're not arresting him? You're just going to let him walk?" she questioned.

"Well, yes…" he shrugged.

Katara scoffed at him, "You're still defending him, then…" she murmured harshly under her breath.

"I'm not defending him, Katara. I just know what will happen if he is arrested. He'll be given the death sentence!" he tried to explain.

"And that's a bad thing?" she questioned with a snort and sly expression.

Hakoda shrugged, "No… Well, yes… I just—I don't know. But do you really think Aang would want that?"

"Aang has his limits when it comes to justice, Dad. I know he wouldn't want that…" she stated, but immediately felt like she was insulting her boyfriend in a way.

"Then don't make me his enemy by forcing me to arrest Nianzu. I don't want another dispute between us, because it will hurt you the most…"

"Not if I take your side by arresting him!" she encouraged.

Hakoda groaned and rubbed his temples, "Katara, just stop and think: if you persuade me to arrest Nianzu and have him executed, and take my side on that matter, do you realize what kind of dispute that could create between you and Aang? I know you both never fight, and that you'll never intentionally start one. So don't go against his beliefs and make me arrest Nianzu and have him executed. Please, for you and Aang…"

Katara broke eye contact, and began to ponder the overall outcome of arresting Nianzu. Now that she thought of it, fighting with Aang over this was the last thing she wanted. She never wanted to fight with him, and she didn't want to begin now. Even though Aang wasn't completely himself when they fought months ago, she wouldn't want anything close to that to ever happen again.

Although she hated the idea, she finally gave in.

"I never, ever, want to see him again after tonight…" she stated firmly.

"I promise, you won't," Hakoda assured as he cast a soft smile.

"I'll hold you to that," she finished, ending the conversation.

Her eyes traveled back to Aang, and she hoped he hadn't heard a word of what they had just said. Although he wasn't there spiritually, his mind was still there and his body was doing its everyday thing. Then her eyes traveled to Nianzu and narrowed at him.

_You shouldn't be allowed to __live…_

* * *

><p>The light that had been emitting from the penthouse floor had died down to the point where it was no longer visible. However, yellow lights indicated that the room was still awake with conscious occupants. This gave the implication to Varun that Nianzu was being held against his will, and kept under surveillance. But most of the house had to be asleep by now. It was reasonable to imply that they may also be taking shifts, so that everyone gets an equal amount of rest and surveillance.<p>

They proved this when they took point on the roof of a building just next to the hotel, where they could see Hakoda and a teenage girl sitting in the living roof of the suite while everyone else seemed to be sleeping. However, they couldn't see Nianzu anywhere. But they were certain he was in there; they just needed to get a better view. The terrace wasn't an option, as Hakoda could easily see any one of them from there. Their biggest threat was probably the girl. Her bending would be as strong—if not stronger—than Varun's, and there was no intention of starting a fight, but that couldn't be said for the father and daughter.

As if things weren't complicated enough, Hakoda got up from his seat and came out onto the terrace.

The three benders took cover behind a door that led to the staircase of the building. Hakoda couldn't see them from here—at least they hoped he couldn't.

Hakoda was just looking out at the city, pondering into his thoughts.

Seeing Hakoda in person for the first time after trying to take his life made Varun's heart skip a beat from being so nervous. What if it was Hakoda who was holding Nianzu captive as punishment for what he tried to do to him? Varun didn't know the chief as well as Nianzu did, but he began to consider the idea of going up to Hakoda and demanding that Nianzu be released. At first, it seemed foolish and stupid. But what other choice did they have? If they attacked one of them, they'd have to attack all of them. And that would only further stain Nianzu's image.

After carefully thinking over the idea, Varun came to a decision. "Stay here," he requested the other benders. "I'll be right back."

Varun stealthily veered around the corner of the door as Lu Ten reached out a hand and called, "Wait! What are you doing?"

Hakoda turned and saw Varun just across from the apartment, standing on the edge, looking up at him with serious eyes. Hakoda acknowledged the looks and walked over to the railing of the terrace, his hands folding behind his back.

"Is there something you want, Varun?" the chief asked, appearing unsurprised of the waterbender's presence. But it wasn't much of a secret... If Nianzu was here, so would Varun. Hakoda would know by now that they'd stick together through anything.

"I want my leader—my friend—back, now!" demanded the waterbender sternly.

"Right now, that is in no way possible..." stated Hakoda flatly.

Varun wasn't going to play any of his games. "Don't give me that crap, Hakoda!" he exploded, pointing an accusing finger. "I know that you're holding Nianzu hostage. And I know that the Avatar is alive!"

That really caught Hakoda's attention. His eyes widened and he let out a surprised gasp, his hands returning to his sides. Varun knew now that their suspicions were true. Aang was alive, and he was either being revived earlier, or doing the one thing that Lu Ten hoped would never happen to Nianzu—his bending being taken away...

"We know he's alive, be we aren't here to hurt you or him! We just want our friend back!" cried Varun sternly.

"Varun," Hakoda began, "I would gladly let him go right now if I could, but I can't..." explained the chief.

"Why not?" demanded the waterbender with an aggravated look in his eye.

Hakoda looked away from the waterbender and through the sliding doors of the suite. He looked back to Varun, "Come upstairs and I'll show you..." he said with a welcoming tone.

Varun furrowed his brow out of confusion. The chief was actually inviting them into the penthouse, willingly even? Varun was skeptical about the chief, and began to think of Hakoda's possible alternative motives. Maybe it was a trap! As soon as they reached the penthouse, there would be Water Tribe warriors ready to ambush them! No, that was stupid. Unless they suddenly found a way to cling to ceilings and walls, they would have been seen through the stairway windows. Still, Varun wasn't very trusting towards the chief. After what they did to him, how could they expect him to even want to help them in any way, especially with open arms?

After careful thinking, Varun retorted, "This better not be a trick..." and walked away back to the door where Lu Ten and Shin were coming out from their hiding place.

"Well, you definitely made our presence known," commented Shin flatly.

Lu Ten agreed, "I thought we were trying to be smart about this?"

"We are," the waterbender insisted. "Look, Hakoda just 'invited' us upstairs—"

"Oh, I get it!" Shin cut in, "We're going to take him by surprise, aren't we! As soon as he opens the door, I'll bind his hands and legs together and we'll bust in and get Nianzu, right!"

Both Lu Ten and Varun eyed the earthbender in annoyance.

"What?" he asked as he raised his hands to his shoulders.

The two benders rolled their eyes and Varun responded, "No..." he said simply..

"Besides," Lu Ten continued, "even if we did do that, we'd still have to handle that waterbending gal. She can protect herself pretty well. She did a pretty bang up job holding her own against us, and we even had advanced bending abilities!"

"We weren't in control of our actions," Varun pointed out. "The Manarki were in control of our bodies, and they didn't know what they were doing... But you're right. She can protect herself, and that's why we just need to go along with whatever Hakoda is planning."

Shin shrugged, "If you say so..." he said, unimpressed.

"We know so," Lu Ten added. "She is one of the most powerful waterbenders in the world. If we show any sort of hostility, spirits know we'll be in for the fight of our lives..." Lu Ten stated, a bit of unease in his voice.

"Well, then let's not show any hostility..." Varun advised as if it were obvious.

* * *

><p>Hakoda reentered the penthouse suite where Katara was beginning to doze off on the couch. Still in the middle of the room were Aang and Nianzu, glowing eyes and tattoos. Katara had her head resting on her propped hand, and her eyes kept drifting closed but she quickly reopened them, refusing to fall asleep. Hakoda didn't like that she was forcing herself to stay awake, but she wouldn't go to bed even if he had to carry her himself. She'd just get right back up and come back in here and wait.<p>

Hakoda made his way to the door of the apartment, and leaned his shoulder against the wall next to the door frame, waiting for Varun and the other two benders to come up. He hoped he wouldn't regret doing this – bringing them into the apartment where Nianzu was trapped in the Spirit World. They might get the wrong idea... But it was the right thing to do, Hakoda kept telling himself.

He next saw Katara going into the kitchen. She made her way to the sink and turned the nob, allowing a stream of cold water to pour and fill up the sink. All of a sudden she just dumped her head in the water, face first.

Hakoda couldn't help but stifle a laugh when she came back up, completely awake and shaking her head around in response to the freezing water. He would have figured she'd be used to ice-cold water by now, considering she grew up in the South Pole. But nonetheless, it was a funny sight watching her soaked hair shake left and right, her face full of alert… and water.

She caught her father's stifling laughter and playfully scowled him, "What you laughing about?"

"Nothing…" he answered meekly, "You just got a little water in your hair, on your face, and a bit on your tunic."

As if in a taunting manner, she just flicked her wrist and pulled the water from her hair, face, and clothes into a floating orb of liquid; with which she simply threw back in the sink to flow down the drain.

"You were saying?" she taunted playfully.

Hakoda shrugged, "Never mind…" he said, casting a smug smile.

All of a sudden a knock came to the door.

"Who could that be?" asked Katara abruptly, finding it strange for someone to be visiting so late at night.

Hakoda was right next to the door, and he knew exactly who was on the other side. Better yet, he was expecting them. He opened the door and the first thing he heard was Varun's firm voice.

"Where is he?"

Hakoda gestured them into the room, "Just over there," he replied as three recognizable benders walked into the room.

Katara was riddled with shock as her eyes fell upon their 'guests.' "Dad," she began with a shocked tone, "what-what are they doing here?" she asked, demanding an answer from her father.

"Good to see you again…" said Varun respectfully while they began to look at Nianzu from a distance. They seemed to be shocked and surprised, no doubt wondering why Nianzu's eyes were glowing.

"Good to—?" she questioned out of confusion before turning to her father, "Dad, why in Avatar's name are they here?" she demanded again. "These people—they helped Nianzu attack Aang and me!" she pointed out.

"I would imagine so…" commented Hakoda. "This is Varun—he's Nianzu's best friend, and he helped Nianzu and I when we defended that village all those years ago."

"And he's also the guy who helped to try and kill you!" she reminded her father.

Hakoda was about to add something, but Varun stopped him, "We want to put that behind us. We didn't realize that what we were doing was wrong. But we now realize that, and hope to reconcile the feud between me, Nianzu and Chief Hakoda," he insisted. "Let's just pretend we haven't met before; my name is Varun, the healer of Nianzu's little team," the man introduced himself, holding out a hand to perform the traditional Water Tribe hand-shake.

Katara grumbled softly at the waterbender, refusing to make physical contact with him before noticing a man in red and green clothing approaching Aang and Nianzu.

"Don't go any closer!" she barked, taking an offensive stance as she pulled water from the faucet of the sink.

The man held up his hands in surrender, "Easy…" he soothed with a calming tone, "I was only checking on Nianzu's condition…"

"Well, then, you can do that without getting near Aang," she told the man with a rude tone, not taking any trust in either member of Nianzu's team.

The man nodded in acknowledgment, "If that is what you require," he responded, maintaining that same respectful tone. "By the way, my name is Lu Ten," he introduced, looking over the older airbender without going towards Aang's portion of the two-man stance. "I'm basically the brains of Nianzu's team."

Katara's eyes stayed locked on the man who claimed the name Lu Ten, only taking her eyes off him to glance at Varun. Just like with Nianzu, she didn't feel at ease with any of this. Aang was now in three times more danger than he had been when Nianzu walked in. Now the odds of him being hurt were greater; that's why she was keeping herself on the offensive.

The muscular man in a grassy-green sleeveless shirt waved his tanned hand in the air, "My name's Shin," he introduced. "I guess you could say I'm the muscle…"

_Oh, great_, Katara thought, _the man w__ho hurt Aang the most in that battle. Thanks, Dad. Bring the man who had fun breaking Aang's ribs into our apartment…_

Katara turned to her father, "Why did you bring them here?" she asked sadly.

Hakoda briefly closed his eyes, "Because I believe it's the right thing to do. They have a right to see what kind of situation their leader is in..."

"No, they have a right to keep playing dead! After they attacked that village, they came right back here!" she stated angrily.

"Hey!" barked Varun defensively, "We didn't attack Kisha! That was me and Nianzu's home; we would never attack it! It was the—"

He stopped himself, worried that if he mentioned the Manarki they would deem them all crazy, and send them on their marry way—without Nianzu.

Katara raised a questioning brow, "The what? What, do you expect me to believe that some invisible force just marched in and attacked those innocent people and you were just coincidentally there extorting and harming them?"

Varun began to stammer, trying to grasp a reasonable answer for her. But the fact was, there wasn't one. There was no honest way to answer her without mentioning the Manarki. Luckily, Lu Ten jumped right in on his behalf.

"Have you ever heard of the Rough Rhinos, Miss—?" asked Lu Ten curiously, also requesting to know her name.

"Katara," she hissed her own name, "and yes, I have. We ran into them a couple times during our journey to help Aang master the elements..." she stated before shaking her head reluctantly, "You can't be implying that the Rough Rhinos attacked them! Earth Kingdom soldiers received direct reports from civilians and not one of them mentioned a komodo rhino!"

Hakoda turned to Varun, "My daughter has a point, Lu Ten. Surely anyone could notice those deadly creatures."

Lu Ten folded his hands behind his back, "Perhaps..." he bit his lip in thought, "But the Rough Rhinos are a dangerous, and terrifying group of warriors. They also like to stay out of public view from the Earth Kingdom Military..." explained Lu Ten.

"Yeah, so what?" inquired Katara harshly.

Lu Ten grasped his chin, "Could you honestly distinguish the possibility that after our supposed demise they didn't come back and threaten the villagers not to inform anyone that they had come through there?"

Hakoda exchanged looks with Katara, who was still skeptical. "I suppose that is a logical explanation," answered the chief.

Lu Ten cast a soft smile, then knelt down and continued to look at Nianzu. He had been going through several theories for why Nianzu's eyes were glowing, but only one made the most sense.

"He's in the Spirit World..." stated Lu Ten confidently as he stood up.

"Yeah, we know…" she hissed.

"How long would you say he's been in there?" inquired Varun curiously.

Hakoda made a contemplative hum, "About two hours, I suppose…" he answered.

"Mm-hm…" acknowledged Lu Ten pensively. "Did Aang happen to mention anything about taking Nianzu into the Spirit World?"

Katara grumbled under her breath, hating that they were mentioning Aang as if he was some long lost friend. It sickened her, and only provoked her more towards the idea of attacking them. What she didn't understand was why… Why was her father doing this? Willingly inviting the man and his team who attempted at ridding the world of Aang? Acting as if they were all 'buddies' from the Tribe; she didn't want to create a dispute between her and her father. But this, this was charging past the barrier of her trust.

Katara managed to murmur a response, "No, no he didn't."

"So, what, he just walked over to Nianzu, placed one hand on his forehead and the other on his chest and entered the Spirit World?" speculated Shin questionably.

The chief shrugged in muse, "It would appear so…"

Shin raised a brow, "What, like some sort of trance?"

The chief shrugged again, "Best explanation, I guess…" Hakoda turned to his daughter, who was still in an offensive waterbending stance with a stream of water covering her arms in preparation for using her water jets. "Katara, please, could you put the water down, now?" he asked politely. "They won't hurt you, and you shouldn't hurt them either."

"That's what they want you to think," she murmured coldly.

Hakoda took a deep breath before his face turned stern, "Katara, put the water down, now!" he ordered with a stern, serious tone.

She shot a quick look of resentment at her father, but complied with his order, "Humph…" she huffed, disarming herself and sending the water back down the drain, eying her father with anger.

He remembered that look. It was the same one she had been giving him almost the entire time they were on the captured Fire Navy ship after Aang had been struck down by Azula. He hated seeing her so mad and disappointed in him, but he believed this was the right thing to do, whether she agreed with him or not.

The chief tried to ignore the look his daughter was sending his way and turned to Varun, "We don't know how much longer they'll both be in there, so I'm proposing to register a room for you and your friends to stay in for the time being…"

"And that might take a while…" added the firebender, grasping his chin pensively.

"Why is that?" asked the earthbender curiously.

"If you said the Avatar—err—I mean—Aang—was in a sort of trance," he began, "it can be inferred that Spirits may have had something to do with this situation. Perhaps their presence was requested by Spirits who needed a way to bring both Nianzu and Aang into the Spirit World…"

Katara shook her head in denial, "But Iroh was able to travel into the Spirit World alone. Aang hadn't even been freed from the iceberg yet, so how do you explain that?"

"The Spirit World is an alternate world, Katara. It is completely different from our world. Their planes of existence are separated, and as you know, only the Avatar can create a bridge to travel back and forth across those planes. Any normal human being would need the assistance of a powerful spirit, or perhaps even a band of spirits. But even then, they could wind up in one portion of the Spirit World, while someone standing right next to them in the Physical World could wind up in one portion completely different, maybe even hours ahead of the other, no telling how far apart. By using Aang—the Avatar—both him and Nianzu would wind up in the exact same place at the exact same time…" explained Lu Ten, finishing his monologue.

"How do you know all this?" asked the female waterbender out of curiosity and astonishment in his level of knowledge.

The firebender shrugged with a quirked up lip, "You'd be surprised how many libraries there are in the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation that hold information on Spirits."

Varun looked to the floor in thought for several moments before speaking up. "Lu Ten and Shin—you two go with Hakoda and get a room. I'll stay here and wait for them to return with Katara."

"Oh, no!" she instantly denied, "I am not going to wait here alone with you! Your 'leader' already forcibly kissed me, and I don't need his 'second-in-command' in here with me alone. For all I know, both of you could be some kind of sexual—"

"That's enough, Katara!" Hakoda barked, silencing her before she could finish her sentence, knowing where she was heading. "I'll only be gone for a minute; too short a time for him to do anything—which he won't!"

"But-but, Dad!" she pleaded as if a child.

"No buts," Hakoda stated firmly, sighing deeply. "I don't want to treat you like a child, Katara. So don't make me," he said with an irritated tone.

She sighed and narrowed her eyes at Varun, who showed no disdain or any kind of reaction. He just simply took a seat in the lounge chair in which Hakoda had been sitting in earlier.

Seeing as Katara was now willing to comply with his requests, he made his way to the door with Lu Ten and Shin following closely behind. "I'll be back in a minute…" he stated. "Don't kill each other while I'm gone…" the chief joked, but noticed it wasn't just a joke to his daughter. Instead it was another request.

Katara growled in frustration before stomping over to the couch and throwing herself onto it, sitting just across from Varun, who tried to avoid eye contact.

"You know, he's not the same man you think he is..." Varun spoke up in a shallow voice.

The female waterbender rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Yeah, I know; he's 'changed', hasn't he?" she said skeptically, quoting the word 'changed' with her fingers.

Varun stifled a laugh, "You really believe he's a ruthless killer, don't you?"

She snorted, "I know he is..." she replied with disgust.

"Then you don't really know him, then," said the waterbender as he arched forward, "Look, I know what we did to you and Aang, and we don't expect forgiveness at all. All Nianzu wanted to do was show you how sorry he was, and confess to his crimes. That's all he ever wanted..."

Katara rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh, "Have you ever watched someone close to you die?" she asked, not expecting the answer he gave.

"Yes, I have..." he answered with a tone that revealed guilt.

That caught Katara by surprise. Normally, she would have deemed him a liar that was trying to gain her sympathy, but something about the hurt in his eyes made her actually believe him.

"I don't normally tell everybody about Chan. But I've found that it is easier to admit your mistakes than to hide them," he looked back up to the waterbender, "That's what Nianzu was doing…"

Suddenly he had her full attention, except for the moment he had mentioned Nianzu. She had then looked off to the side before her gaze returned to the waterbender across from her.

"I was born in the Foggy Swamp in the small village of Banyan, named after the tree that creates the swamp. I was young, and was only beginning to realize my waterbending capabilities, as well as Chan. Chan had been my best friend at the swamp, and we trained and strengthened our bending together. Well, one day, we stumbled upon a family of catgators. Many of the tribes there treat catgators as pets, but my tribe hunted them. So obviously, they saw us as hunters. We began to flee and reach the safety of the tribe, but we knew the catgators would be able to travel faster in the water, so we took a shortcut through a large bundle of vines. We used our bending to cut a path through the vines, but since there were so many, they would easily tangle back up. I was so busy trying to save myself that I didn't notice Chan screaming my name until I was far ahead. The catgators were not far behind, and I hastily tried to free him. But there were so many that it would take someone advanced enough in bending to bend the vines themselves to free him. I had been given a choice, Katara. To either leave him to die and save myself, or die with him. I'm regretful to say that I made the wrong choice…"

Katara was shocked, "You left him to die?"

Varun turned away in shame, "I was young and naive!" he cried out, "I didn't know what to do; I panicked!" he explained. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes. There wasn't a time that he could recall this event without shedding guilty tears. "And the worst part is that I didn't even tell his parents the truth when they went out to look for him! I told them that we didn't go together, and that I had no idea where he was at. They found the remains of his body an hour later. Even from the village, I could hear their cries of horror when they saw their six-year-old son mauled to the point where he was barely recognizable…" the waterbender continued to reveal. "I never said a word about him after that. Everyone thought I was only mourning, but I was feeling guilt. My parents then decided it best we moved away from the swamp. That's when we found Kisha. I hadn't told anybody of what happened until about three years after I met Nianzu. That's when the truth came out…"

Katara was now in complete sympathy for the waterbender. She couldn't imagine how hard it could have been.

"You would expect Nianzu to say that I was right to leave him, wouldn't you?" he asked coldly.

She didn't answer; it was completely silent in the room.

"We all make mistakes, Katara. Even you, even Aang; every Avatar and human that ever lived has made mistakes in their life. It's what makes us human..." he stated. "True, Nianzu made big mistakes, but if he could take it all back, I know he would. Just as I would if I had the chance."

"But Nianzu tried to kill Aang twice," she stated. "How do you make the same mistake twice?"

Varun shook his head, "Does it really matter?" he asked.

"Yes," she barked, "Of course it—"

"He's alive!" he exclaimed. "Can't you understand that? You are the luckiest person in the world. You lost him, but he came right back. Anybody would do anything for that miracle! Sure, Nianzu did wrong by killing him, but Aang is alive. Isn't that enough to relieve your hatred of him?"

Her face became firm, "No, it's not… He reminds me too much of the man who murdered my mother."

"But he isn't that man. He's sorry for what he did, and regrets it; just as I regret what I did to Chan. No one is asking you to forgive him. Only to realize that he is not the ruthless man you believe him to be," he continued.

Dead silence struck the air. Katara looked off to the side with a pensive and somber expression on her face. She had never considered these thoughts. Almost everything Nianzu had done was as if it never happened. Nianzu tried to kill her father, but he was alive and well; almost, excluding the fact that he could never fight again. He had tried to kill Aang twice, but even though he succeeded the first time, Aang was somehow resurrected. The only crimes it seemed he had committed were attacking the Fire Nation Capital and the accusation of attacking Kisha—which she still had a hard time believing was actually the work of the Rough Rhinos. However, attacking the Capital and ending many of the Fire Lord's loyal guards was still a serious crime, and it was impossible to just act as if it never happened.

All of a sudden, both Aang's and Nianzu's eyes—along with Aang's tattoos—began to glow insanely brighter. It wasn't long before the glow became as bright as it had been when they entered the Spirit World; the glow that could blind a person. The two waterbenders watching over them barely had any time to react, let alone enough for Varun to even ask what was happening.

Almost as if a reflex, she told the other bender, "Shield your eyes!" without self-awareness.

Their eyes clenched shut and they turned away from the blinding light, holding their hands in front of their faces to help shield their eyes from the glow.

* * *

><p>"There is also—a prophecy…" stated the Sunachi.<p>

Aang and Nianzu were still trying to recover from the shock of learning that they were related by blood, thanks to Nianzu's great-grandfather. But now they were presented with the news that there was a prophecy! How much more did they need to know? Moreover, how much more _was there_ to know?

They began to listen intently, figuring that this may be the last thing they need to know before they could return to the Physical World.

"For centuries, the Avatar has been presented with visions that help them to keep peace and balance. The first Avatar, an Air Nomad named Feng, was presented with, possibly, the most important vision in all of history. It depicted of a great and dark evil rising through the use of pawns, only to betray them and begin their true plot. They wanted to plant the seed of evil in the core of Earth. But the vision foretold that two benders of air, who were once sworn enemies and contrasted the other in more ways than one, would then bend together to destroy that evil. Avatar Aang and Nianzu of Kisha—you are those benders. It wasn't until you were born, Avatar Aang, that we finally deciphered the prophecy, and realized that the evil Feng envisioned was, in fact, the Manarki..."

"You've known this whole time?" asked Nianzu in disbelief.

"We've known—yes. We've known about the Comet, the Genocide, the Hundred Year War—even the Manarki," they all replied in unison.

Aang all of a sudden became infuriated. "You knew that the Genocide would happen, and the War—everything?"

"We allowed it to happen..." they retorted.

Aang clenched his fists and marched towards them, sending an accusing finger at them, "You let my people die, you let the War begin, and you even let the Manarki escape!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, a raging fury growing in his heart. "I thought you were gods—not devils!"

"No devils are we, Avatar Aang," the Sunachi stated, raising their voices and standing from their thrones. "We created the Manarki, but their god protects them! We cannot kill them, nor are we allowed to! If we tried to destroy them, the world would fall out of balance. Everything happens for a reason! Had we not made storm clouds to warn the Air Nomads of the oncoming war, you never would have learned your identity at the age of twelve, and thus you would have never run away. You would have been killed along with them! But if we did not allow the War to begin, the four nations would have never united as they have now—"

"Whoa, wait!" Nianzu interrupted, "What do you mean by, 'their god'?" he demanded.

The Sunachi all exchanged glances, "Tomark, of course..."

Nianzu raised an eyebrow because he was skeptical. Tomark had always referred to himself as a lord and a king, even an emperor, but never a god. However, maybe it wasn't best to accuse them of lying... at least, not right now.

Their gaze stayed locked on Nianzu, "If the war never began, Sojin would have never met your great-grandmother, Malu, and therefore, you would have never been born."

"It doesn't matter if I were never going to be born! Look at all the evil and sick things I have done in life!" Nianzu exploded, seeing eye-to-eye with Aang.

The Sunachi all grew grins on their faces, "And that is what fueled the ability with which you now possess..."

Nianzu's eyebrows twitched, "Abil—what ability?" stuttered the airbender in confusion in annoyance.

"The ability—to energybend..." they stated, resulting in a loud gasp from Aang, whom they now turned their heads to.

"En – energybend!" he gasped in shock, "But-but that, that's impossible! I thought only the Avatar could take away a person's bending?" he recalled with a confused tone.

"That is, indeed, a fact. But if you recall the Lion-Turtle whom you encountered, energybending was created before the era of the Avatar, and before the bending of the four elements itself. Before, energybending was the art of controlling the energy itself around you..." explained the Sunachi with interested tones.

"But how am _I_ able to possess such an ability?" asked Nianzu, still confused.

"Throughout your troubled life, you have subconsciously unlocked the chakras in your body. This, in turn, allowed you to access all the energy in your body, allowing you to possess many skills. This is why you are able to wield at great skill a blade, daggers, and possess great speed and agility, with the help of your airbending," they stated. "With the unlocking of these chakras, you have been given the opportunity only one can imagine having. You are one of the only people in the whole world who can use your own chi to control the energy within you and around you."

"Troubled life—? Are you serious? All I've done is kill and harm. I don't deserve such a power!" declared the airbender in denial.

"O' and that is why you do. You see, Nianzu, only those with a true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost," they began, but were interrupted from continuing.

"I was manipulated by Tomark since I was a child!" shouted the older airbender, "I was lost in his lies and illusions!"

They ignored him statement, "The true heart can touch the poison of hatred, without being lost…"

Aang was familiar with these words, "That's what the Lion-Turtle told me," he commented, unaware he had shared his thoughts aloud.

The Sunachi nodded, "He passed on the art of energybending to you, deeming you worthy of such magnificent and spiritual power."

"But I'm not worthy!" cried Nianzu. "Aang saved the world, and all I've done is destroying the peace!" Nianzu continued to declare.

They all sighed, possibly out of annoyance. "Nianzu, your self-awareness of your own self is the reason you are worthy of this power. It is your strong sense of justice and righting your own wrongs that shows you have the true mind—no matter the wrongs you have done, you seek not to restore honor, but to show that you are one who does not let your true self be destroyed."

"I never wanted to kill, but I did for Tomark. How is that not letting my true self be destroyed?" he questioned.

"Because of your true heart, you can touch Tomark's poison of hatred without being harmed. No matter how long you remain under his wing, you will never give in to his dark rule. Any normal human-being would surely be lost and harmed after any period of time around Tomark, but you acquired that true heart, and inspired your friends to resist Tomark's darkness, as you have."

"I don't understand…" said Aang, once again unaware of his aloud thoughts.

The Sunachi turned to Aang, "It is not something to be understood, Avatar Aang. Energybending was once understood by all, but as times have changed, many have forgotten their true selves, and thus they have lost the ability to understand. Energybending is the most powerful bending the world will ever know, and even in the time of its prime, was never used how it is today."

Nianzu quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Energybending is what allowed the world to remain balanced before the reign of the Avatar. When many began to forget what it was to have a true heart and mind, the world began to crumble. That is when we decided that a single protector, chosen by us and the most powerful of Spirits, would be given the Spirit of the Earth—who is now known as the Avatar," they finally finished. "Today, Tomark possesses the dark form of energybending—the form used for destruction and corrupting. But energybending, in the most pure form, can be used in many miraculous ways…"

"Such as?" asked Aang.

They grinned, "That is for you both to find out. Energybending comes from the mind and the heart. It cannot be taught through scrolls or books. To energybend, one must rely on the energy around them, and even in them."

Nianzu furrowed his brows, "And by 'in' you mean…?"

"There is a disadvantage to energybending," they stated before taking a brief pause. "When energybending, you use the chi in you to control the energy around you. Therefore, the longer you use energybending, the weaker you will become. The more energy you use, the closer you will be to destroying yourself..."

"Destroying myself?" Nianzu thought aloud with shock.

"If you are indeed worthy," they continued, "that should never become a problem for you. Be warned, though, Tomark will try and drain your energy. He will enforce you to use energybending as if it were a normal bending discipline. He will tire you out, until you have no strength left to fight…"

"How will we know how to access this ability?" asked Aang.

"Unfortunately, Avatar Aang," they began with dismayed tones, "you cannot access the same form of energybending as Nianzu. For the time being, you still only possess the ability to take a person's bending away."

Aang looked surprised, "Why is that?" he asked curiously.

The Sunachi briefly closed their eyes, "When the time has come, the ability will come to you itself…"

"But how will I know?" asked Aang.

The Sunachi smiled, "The same way you realized how to energybend Fire Lord Ozai…" they answered, before their faces became serious, "In one month, the Winter Solstice will return, and Tomark will be at his most powerful. He will create a fleet out of his army and rain dark energy over the land. This, in turn, will corrupt the planet and drive it into darkness… unless you can stop him."

"Where is he now?" asked Aang with a firm and serious tone.

"In Wishato," Nianzu answered.

The Sunachi smiled, "Yes, and he has an army of—"

"Five thousand, nine hundred," Nianzu answered for them.

Aang turned to Nianzu, "How did you know that?" he asked out of curiosity.

Nianzu made a friendly smile, "Sometimes Tomark has a big mouth…" he answered. "He used to have six thousand, but his little stunt in Kisha lost him about a hundred of those six thousand."

"You took down a hundred Manarki soldiers?" asked Aang, amazed and surprised all the same.

"With the help of my friends, yeah…" he confirmed with a smile of achievement.

Aang looked to the ground, remembering his condition. He had almost forgotten all about his weak state in the Physical World, seeing as he felt no pain in the Spirit World. "How will I even be able to help with my condition?" he murmured aloud. His lips betrayed him again; his mind wouldn't keep any of his conscious thoughts confidential.

The Sunachi grinned with opportunity, "Well, Nianzu, let's see if you really are an energybender..."

"How?" asked Nianzu with surprise. "I didn't even know he had a condition!" he threw his arms to gesture Aang.

"It is very simple," they began, "When Tomark—in control of your body—threw the dagger that ended Aang, it was secretly containing a portion of Tomark's dark energy. And when it punctured Aang's chest, the energy was transmitted into his body and spirit. Throughout the last few months, that energy has grown and is attempting to corrupt Aang's heart. If it is not stopped soon, the results can be—hostile."

Aang looked down at his heart and remembered his sudden outbursts of anger and the violent seizures, "That's what is causing all of this?" he asked, surprised and a bit shocked all the same.

They simply nodded, then turned back to Nianzu. "If you really are chosen to be an energybender, then you will know by instinct how to purify Aang's spirit..."

Nianzu turned to exchange glances. His face was riddled with worry and doubt, but Aang sent him a smile and a look of confidence.

Nianzu was still unsure, worried that me might do something wrong to his apparent uncle. But Aang seemed to be unafraid and trusting. "Do your best," he told him with a gentle voice.

Nianzu took a deep breath, exhaling through his teeth out of nervousness. Nianzu began to think about what energybending would be like. Truth is, he didn't know what to think about it. He didn't know what emotion would drive it, what psychological state he should be in, or anything. With no idea of what to do, he decided to just go with instinct and closed his eyes and began the breathe softly, inhaling through the nose and exhaling through the mouth. Moments later, a strange feeling appeared in his gut. It felt like he was being told to do something, but didn't know what. It was like having a sense of déjà vu. Before he was even aware of it, Nianzu had already begun lifting his arm to the point where his hand was just in front of Aang's heart. When Nianzu became aware of what he was doing, instinct took over. His hand began to slowly twist and turn, and a soft humming sound began to emit from his actions.

Aang was pulled into some sort of trance, his head looking up at the ceiling while his breath became shallow and soft. The Sunachi watched in amusement as Nianzu unknowingly was bending energy on his own. It was as they had foreseen. An airbender – wanting only to do good and rip bending from those who don't deserve the magnificent power, to cleanse the world from making any child go through what he had believed to have experienced. Nianzu was always a good man, and they had known since his birth. His emotions had locked and unlocked chakras all his life, but only now had they all been successfully unlocked.

A purple glow appeared on Aang's chest right next to his heart. The younger airbender let out what seemed to be a gasp of pain as Nianzu's hand began to pull away, dragging the dark energy with it. Before Nianzu could even take note of what he was doing, he had already begun extracting the impurity from the spiritual boy. He slowly pulled his arm back towards himself. This bending—he felt like he was pulling on some untouchable rope! But the feeling it gave him was one he couldn't bear to live without anymore. All his guilt, all of his regrets—save releasing Tomark—were practically washed away, as were the torturous fake memories of his parents. It all came back to him now, every minute of his childhood (except the events that happened before his memory could make records of anything) was rightfully returned to him. If he wasn't a spirit, he'd be crying tears of joy and gratefulness. Instead, a wide smile just appeared on his face as the returning memories flashed before his eyes.

Aang drew a loud gasp as his chest jerked forward.

Nianzu's arm was now fully pulled back, and in his curled, almost grasping palm, he was holding an orb of dark energy. He turned his hand to face the pulsating violet energy. It was just like Tomark's—an orb containing a purple fire and surging purple lightning.

"Congratulations, Nianzu. You are an energybender," commented the Sunachi in amusement.

He turned to them with a half-smile on his face, then glanced back at the energy in his palm. His balled his hand into a fist, on instinct, and the energy was crushed, sending out small little waves of energy that almost immediately vanished in the air.

Aang was grasping his chest where the energy had been extracted from his spirit. He looked up at Nianzu and the Sunachi, "So now it's—just gone?" he asked, surprised it was over so quickly.

"In a sense, yes... Energy cannot be destroyed." they answered.

The younger airbender turned to his healer, "Thank you, nephew," he said gratefully as he bowed respectively.

Nianzu smiled with accomplishment, "Don't mention it..." he replied before adding firmly, "And don't call me nephew..." he added a sly smile to his request.

Aang couldn't help but laugh before they both remembered they were still in the presence of the Sunachi. They turned to them, and bowed respectfully.

"The fate of the world rests in your hands. We trust you will not fail your world," stated the Sunachi with confidence. They each gestured a hand at Hei Bai, who had been sitting at the door of the entrance this whole time, "Hei Bai will take you back the way you came."

They bowed again before they mounted the oversized panda bear. Hei Bai immediately took off, charging out of the palace and down the floating trail of earth.

Within minutes, they were back in the swampy realm of the Spirit World. It was the same exact spot they had arrived in. Now Nianzu was wondering how they were going to get back to the Physical World. They still hadn't completely remembered how they even got here! But Aang seemed to know, so Nianzu just followed his lead as the Avatar knew what he was doing.

They unmounted the large panda and then stood in front of him. Hei Bai then stood on his hind legs and blew a humming beam of white light at them. They were engulfed by a white glowing light, and Nianzu was a bit freaked out, having a weird feeling in him as they were surrounded by light. Soon, however, they faded away, as did the light.

* * *

><p>The room was engulfed by the bright glow as Katara and Varun shielded their eyes to prevent becoming blind. Fortunately, however, the brightness of the light began to subside enough to where the two waterbenders could open their eyes again. They stared in wonder at the two airbenders, believing that they would now return to their bodies. The waiting that followed was brief, but it was also full of unbearable suspense.<p>

The glow stopped moments later, and both Aang and Nianzu let out weak groans as they came to. Aang began to stumble backwards, apparently about to fall onto the floor before Katara caught him in her arms. Nianzu almost did the same, but Varun was there to soften his fall as well. Both the airbenders had half-lidded eyes that expressed weakness, moaning groggily.

Katara caressed Aang's cheeks as she looked into his eyes, "What happened? Are you alright?" she asked with a fast pace in concern and worry.

Aang tried to speak clear, but found it difficult as he only ended up mumbling something indistinct. "He-he..." he managed to say.

Katara immediately jerked her head to the hazed Nianzu with a glare, receiving a look of disgust from Varun, as if mentally saying, '_You didn't even let him finish!_'

She looked back at Aang, who was finally managing to get his sentence out. "He-he saved m-me..." the monk said weakly before being overtaken by sleep, as was Nianzu.

Katara was shot with surprise as she turned back to Nianzu. Part of her wanted to think that maybe Aang was just confused there, and he didn't know what he was talking about. But something told her that his words were true, and he was completely aware of them. She just couldn't believe it, and she didn't want to either...

* * *

><p><strong>Four words, my loyal readers: I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK! Three more words: I... HATE... FINALS! <strong>

**I kind of gave my insight on what energybending really is to me. The Lion-Turtle said that before the era of the Avatar and the elements they bent energy within themselves, right? Well, my criticism is that I don't believe that energybending was just used to make someone suddenly weak, like Ozai, drained of all their energy. I mean, to me it doesn't make sense. Say there's this really dangerous man, would a hero just run up to them and to some spiritual duel with them? I mean, it seems too risky. So I kind of made up a theory on what energybending really is. Thing is, you won't see how I use it until the final battle. :D**

**Again, as I said in the opening A/N, I am deeply sorry for the delay. Honestly, right now I'm not on a schedule, because if I was, then I wouldn't be this far behind. So from now on, until further notice, chapters will just be uploaded as they are completed and proofread. I wanted to keep a schedule so I wouldn't be one of those writers who begins a story, promises to have a chapter up the next week, and ends up uploading three months later. Hopefully, that will never happen to me (unless a family emergency comes forth). I appreciate everyone's loyalty to this story and those who have stuck with it since the beginning, where it kind of had a rough start (amateur plot development, terrible grammar, verb confusion, etc.). If I have any time, I will probably be going back over the first portion of the story to fix all those things, especially the chapter, "White Lotus Attack". **

**Well, guys, we have only about 6 chapters left. A lot is going to happen in those chapters, so be prepared... It shall be epic!**

**Please read and review and the next chapter will be up whenever I get it done.**


	46. Joining Forces

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**So, I was recently rewatching the entire series of Avatar: The Last Airbender, and for some reason I kept waiting for Nianzu and the others to show up. :/ How sad is that?**

**Note: This chapter marks the starting point of the Finale. The finale has about four parts, all of which will mainly be final battles, as well as actual plot. Hope you all are ready to see your favorite Avatar Heroes against your favorite OC Villains!**

**Warning! LONG chapter ahead!**

* * *

><p>Enjoy :)<p>

_Last Time on Dawning of Darkness…_

Katara resents her father for defending the ruthless Nianzu.  
>Hakoda invites Varun up to the penthouse to see that Nianzu is fine.<br>Katara becomes enraged to find out her father is also helping Nianzu's team.  
>Katara is put in between a rock and a hard place after Varun reveals Chan's tragedy.<br>Varun tries to persuade Katara into realizing that Nianzu is not a bad man, as she believes.  
>Aang discovers that the Sunachi allowed the Genocide of his people, as well as the Hundred Year War.<br>Nianzu learns that he possesses a great power that has been deemed to be long lost.  
>Nianzu purifies Aang of the darkness that has been near his heart for months.<br>The Sunachi reveal that Tomark will try and corrupt the world on the day of the Winter Solstice.  
>Aang weakly informs Katara that Nianzu saved him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And Now…<br>_**Chapter 45:  
><strong>**Joining Forces**

"HE'S YOUR WHAT!" Katara screamed in shock.

Aang couldn't help but draw a laugh before regarding his girlfriend, "He's my great-great nephew…" repeated the monk.

It was early in the morning—around eight—and everyone was gathered in the Jasmine Dragon – Aang and Katara, Sokka and Suki, Mai and Zuko, Iroh and Hakoda, Ekna and Toph, and Nianzu, Varun, Lu Ten, and Shin. The popular tea shop was closed for the day so that they could all meet in one room without being cramped together like they would be in the penthouse. Aang had woken that morning as cheerful and joyous as everyone was used to. The weakened and pained Aang was now long gone, and the Aang everyone knew and loved was back, much to everyone's pleasure. The monk had gathered them all together, claiming he had some things that needed to be said. Apparently, revealing Nianzu as his great-great nephew was first on his agenda…

Katara shook her head rapidly in disbelief, "I must be hearing things!" she cried loudly, "It keeps sounding like you said that _he..._" she pointed a finger at Nianzu, who was leaning against one of the shop's tables with his arms crossed, "...is your nephew!"

To the monk, his girlfriend's reaction was nothing more than comedic. "Have you been practicing on your waterbending too much?" he asked, "'Cause it seems to me that you have _a lot_ of water in your ears," he joked, continuing to find her reaction an amusing event. He knew she'd most likely go into a stage of shock, but this was pretty funny; in a cruel way, at least.

"Apparently I do!" she exclaimed, jabbing her pinky in her ear and twisting it to get the apparent traces of water out. She stopped moments later, realizing exactly what Aang was doing. He was trying to use her own shock and amazement as a way to brighten his own day.

"I just don't believe it…" commented Sokka. "I mean, what are the odds? Your best friend turning out to be your brother, and even after generations of non-benders, he turns out to be the only airbender born since the Genocide?"

"Besides my grandfather..." added Nianzu.

Ekna now spoke. "Wait, there were two airbenders in your family?"

Nianzu nodded, and saw Aang staring at him confused. "Whenever I was healing you, I retrieved all of my memories. My father had told me that his father was an airbender produced by Sojin, but he married an Earth Kingdom non-bending girl and had my father with her, and so my father was born a non-bender as well. Then I guess the tradition of airbending was passed to me when I was born..." Nianzu explained.

"That is quite fascinating," added Iroh as he stroked his beard in amusement.

"Fascinating?" Katara repeated critically. "It's not fascinating; it's unbelievable... and not in the way you guys think!"

"Well, then, believe it, 'cause it's true," Nianzu told the waterbender. "Aang is my great-great uncle, by blood."

Katara cast a glare at the airbender just before Aang added, "Which would make him family!" exclaiming in joy at his girlfriend.

Her eyes suddenly widened when the realization came to her. _Nianzu is related to Aang by blood, supposedly… which would make him a member of Aang's family. So that means, when we get married,_ she was struck with a knife of realization in the gut, _Nianzu would be my great-great nephew, too!_

She felt sick to her stomach. Just the thought of being related to this cruel and ruthless man was enough to have her losing her breakfast—which Iroh had deliciously prepared.

She'd hate having to taste it coming back up…

"Yeah… That's, uh, that's great…" she lied, turning away from everyone. Without thinking, she immediately added with a cold tone and sense of relief, "Too bad Nianzu has to leave to city…"

"Wait, what?" added Zuko, surprised.

"It's true…" said Hakoda, dismayed, "Nianzu and I made a deal, and that was to leave the city after confessing his crimes—which he did last night." Hakoda turned to Nianzu, who simply shrugged as if it were nothing.

Everyone turned to the senior airbender, "I made a deal with Hakoda, and I intend to keep it," he said firmly.

Katara softly snorted, "At least you stick to your promises…" she added abruptly.

The monk sitting across from her sent a disapproving glance her way, but she just shrugged innocently, provoking him.

Lu Ten made his way into the conversation, "We'll leave as we promised..."

"No you're not," blurted Mai, receiving everyone's attention.

"Why is that?"

It was Varun who spoke this time.

She walked away from Zuko and approached the four benders, "Because everyone deserves a second chance, especially family."

"She's right…" added Suki. "Nianzu, you came to us to confess your crimes, and show you are sorry for what you did. Almost everything you have done has been undone. Chief Hakoda is alive and well, Aang is alive… and, well, healed, thanks to you. You've showed that you are a different person, and not the man we believed you to be."

Katara rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue and gagged in disgust. _Well, I guess he succeeded in tricking them,_ she said to herself.

"I can't…" he responded with a voice of shame.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but transitioned to skepticism. _What is he up to now?_

"Why not?" asked Aang, disappointed.

Nianzu looked off to the side, "It may be true that I have changed, but I'm still an enemy of the state. As long as I possess that title, I should not be within Ba Sing Se's walls, or in the Capital City," the airbender explained.

"Well, we can ask Kuei to drop the charges," suggested Toph before she turned to Zuko, "And our friend, the Fire Lord, will do the same, right?"

Zuko nodded, "A few months ago, sometime after you attacked Ba Sing Se, I got a message from my adviser. Turns out, out of the dozens of guards who went after you, only four didn't make it…" stated Zuko, refraining from using a complete uplifting tone.

"I still killed people…" Nianzu spoke up in a shallow voice, clearly upset with his self.

A hand smacked down on the airbender's shoulder, "No you didn't; I did. You can't earthbend," Shin turned to Zuko, "I put those bullets in those guards, not Nianzu," the man declared.

Nianzu turned to the earthbender, "Don't try to defend me, Shin. I still ordered the attack, so that makes me responsible," he said with a caring tone.

"Whatever the case, consider the charges dropped," Zuko spoke up, smiling at the airbender.

Nianzu looked confused but shook his head in denial, "No, don't drop charges just because I'm apparently related to Aang," he told the Fire Lord. "You're the Fire Lord, ruler of the second largest nation in the world. No offense, but a leader shouldn't make choices based on friendships and—"

"That's not the reason I'm doing this," Zuko cut him off, approaching the man. "You remind me of me. We both believed we were doing the right thing, but when we realized that what we were doing is wrong, we sought to change ourselves. I had difficulty gaining trust, as you have," the Fire Lord rested a friendly hand on his shoulder, also casting a soft smile at him.

The airbender smiled back, but brushed the hand off his shoulder and cast a glance at Katara. Seeing as she was clearly looking at his with disdain and disgust, he realized that he was receiving the one thing he didn't expect: forgiveness. But now as he saw that Katara's hatred of him hadn't ceased, he knew that he still wasn't completely welcome. If he was really going to stay in Ba Sing Se, he needed to be sure it was everyone's choice, or he would just be inviting himself.

"Katara—?" the airbender spoke, receiving her attention instantly. "We need your input on this. We won't stay unless all of you agree..." he insisted.

_Finally_, she thought, _now I have the choice of sending Nianzu on his merry way, and never have to see his face again!_

If her boyfriend wasn't sitting right in front of her, she would be jumping up from her seat in joy yelling, "You're out of here!" with a huge grin, but alas, she knew that would cause some emotional disturbance in Aang, and probably have him feeling ashamed of her. She didn't want that. It was the last thing she wanted. _Do I let him stay and make Aang happy? Or do I send him off to protect Aang? _

There were two things she could never stand to see: Aang unhappy, and Aang harmed. This was a lose-lose situation for her. If she did send Nianzu off, Aang would be disappointed and ashamed of her, and would probably resent her for a short while, but she knew that was too much to bear. And if she allowed Nianzu to stay, he'd be in danger of being killed again; she couldn't allow that to happen. She'd go to any limit to prevent that from happening, even past Aang's beliefs on the importance of life. She could try her best to protect Aang from Nianzu, but the moment she let her eye off him, he'd probably stab a dagger right through his back! Still, Aang had proved this last week that he could be in extreme pain and weakness and still manage to be his funny and happy self.

She had to come to a decision that would protect them both. The question is, which one would?

Eventually, she betrayed herself. "Fine..." she sighed in a mumble, "you can stay."

Almost on reflex, he began to respond, "I underst- Wait, what!"

Katara had to force herself to say the words again, "You c-can..." she grumbled at herself, "...stay, all right," she managed to repeat.

"Why?"

Varun had spoken up, just as surprised as Nianzu.

She came up with an excuse, "Because your Aang's family..."

She hated using that fact as a reason for letting him stay. But, in truth, she was only letting him stay because it would make Aang happy, and seeing him happy would make her happy as well. She could already see Aang smiling gratefully at her with loving eyes, causing her to smile back

He ran a hand over hers and took it into his, squeezing it gently. "Thank you, Katara..."

Although she loved the small contact she was having with Aang, it was ruined by Nianzu's presence. She pulled her hand back, much to Aang's dismay, and stood up from her seat to approach the entrance of the shop. But before she reached the door, she stopped next to Nianzu and grasped his arm, tightly, digging her nails through the sleeves and into his skin as she practically pulled him away from the others.

He breathed through his teeth as her sharp nails drew blood from his skin, "What's the big deal?" he demanded in a hushed whisper.

"I'm warning you, Nianzu!" she whispered in a hush with a menacing and venomous tone, "If you lay even a harmful finger on him..." she began, staring at him with eyes of stone-cold ice, "...I swear on my mother's grave that I will kill you!"

Her nails were dislodged from his skin as she released her grip on his arm and stormed out the shop, swinging open the doors of the restaurant. Nianzu was surprised at how sharp the young girl's nails were, until he noticed a tiny shard of ice sticking out the punctured cloth of his sleeve. He turned back at the door, _She's sneaky_, he thought, coming to the realization that as she had approached him she had covered her fingers in sharp ice.

You'd have to be a complete idiot to not realize that she was mad about something, obviously concerning Nianzu. Aang, especially, could see it in her, and it worried him.

"I'm, uh, going to go after her," Aang announced as he got up and power walked out of the tea shop.

Their heads followed after the monk until the doors of the shop had been closed. They weren't really worrying about anyone seeing Aang now. There wasn't anything to protect him from, if you don't count the large groups of reporters that would be swamping him to know how he was alive. But that really wasn't the center of their world right now. Eventually, Aang would publicly announce his return, but there was plenty of time for that. What they needed to focus on was here and now; nothing else.

Nianzu tried to ignore the sting in his arm, discretely rubbing the small puncture wounds to ease down the small, irritating pain.

The room was an awkwardly silent before Hakoda decided to end it, "Well, I'm going to go see if Aang's new outfit is done."

When Hakoda and Katara dropped off the designs for the outfit, the tailor assumed that the outfit would take a week to complete; which would be around today.

Nianzu had nothing better to do, so he offered to tag along.

Hakoda shrugged, "Sure, if you want," he replied, "But, uh, if I were you, I'd try to stay unnoticed."

The airbender chuckled, "Trust me when I say that that's all I've been doing for the past few weeks." They began to head out the restaurant to the marketplace nearby.

Sokka looked around the room. The whole room was filled with awkwardness. They barely knew these benders who they had just made alliances with. They were perfect strangers, and yet, they had welcomed them with open arms to stay in the city. _Oh well,_ Sokka thought in boredom, _might as well get to know them._

* * *

><p>Aang rushed down the streets of Ba Sing Se, trying to catch up with his storming girlfriend. He could see from his distance that were fists were clenched, and the way she had her back arched was just more evidence of her anger. He couldn't figure out why she was so angry right now. Of course, it had to have something to do with Nianzu... but what? That's what was bugging him. If she was so mad about letting Nianzu stay, why'd she do let him anyway? It didn't make any sense to him.<p>

Finally, he caught up to her. "Katara...?" he called with worry.

She ignored him, continuing to storm down the street. She didn't want to deal with this right now. All she wanted was to be alone and soak in her natural element.

"Katara," Aang called again, grasping her arm tightly, "talk to me..." he told her with a gentle, sweet voice.

Her eyes clenched closed, "I can't believe that you're related to that monster..." she whispered through her shaking teeth.

The thought of Aang being anything close to Nianzu made her skin crawl and her spine shake.

"That's what this is about?" Aang questioned, staring at her crazily. "You don't think I know about everything he's done? Because I know damn well, Katara, but he deserves another chance!"

She spun around, looking him dead in the eye, "Why does everyone keep saying that?" she cried in annoyance.

"Because it's true!"

"No, it isn't! He gave up his second chance when he killed you!"

Aang shook his head, "But he never really killed me, Katara! Can't you see that? Does it look like I'm dead? Do I look like some bluish, transparent, glowing figure right now?" he asked rhetorically, raising an eyebrow.

Katara stuttered, "No..." she murmured in a grumble.

"Okay, then... Katara, listen to me. Nianzu is not the man you may think he is; at least not anymore. He just wants to help, just like Zuko."

That set her off again, "HE IS NOT LIKE ZUKO!" she shouted angrily. "ZUKO NEVER KILLED ANYONE!"

"BUT HIS INTENTIONS ARE THE SAME!" the monk shouted back before coming to an aggravated grumble. He sighed peacefully, taking a deep breath. "Listen..." he began with a calm voice, "I don't want to fight over this. Can't we just, you know, not talk about this?" he pleaded.

The waterbender calmed herself down as well. It was just as her father had said _very_ early that morning—she and Aang had begun fighting over what the right thing was to do with Nianzu. She wanted to have him killed and arrested, and Aang wanted him to live free and in public. Their ideals were clashing, and that, in turn, clashed them as well. They were fighting a fight that could, but unlikely, possibly, separate them for any extent of time. And that was the last thing either one of them wanted. The girl was glad that her boyfriend had stopped the argument before it got out of hand because she couldn't bear to hear anything close to what he had said during their last fight, even if it wasn't he himself who had said such heart-breaking things..

In order to prevent that from happening, she complied to his request.

"Me neither," she began with a soft, saddened tone, "You know that I don't like to fight with you. It's just that... Nianzu..."

He placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Shh," he told her. "Like I said, can't we just drop it?" he asked sweetly.

She smiled into his loving gray eyes and the peaceful nature inside of him, "Of course..." she smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

A soft, loving, passionate kiss was enough to make Aang forget all about their recent conflict. He leaned into the kiss, his hand released her arm and softly traveling up her skin, and then up the sleeves of her top. His other hand followed as they both ran across her shoulders, causing her to shiver as his soft, smooth hands made it to her neck. Soon, they found her cheeks and caressed them, drawing a shiver from her.

They were just starting to get into it when they felt a sense of awkwardness run over them. It was then that they remembered that they were in public, and Aang was still considered dead. The monk didn't know about his girlfriend, but getting swamped by reporters and all sorts of citizens wasn't exactly going to be the highlight of his day. In fact, he had something better in mind.

He broke away from the kiss to breathe, and touched her forehead with his as their slightly-heated breaths ticked each other's skin.

"Hey, why don't we go for a ride on Appa?" suggested the nomad.

"Best idea I've heard all day," she kissed him, and took his hand in hers, practically dragging him down the streets.

Although the argument had passed, her hatred of the airbender hadn't. Under her loving and joyful smiling feelings, were the hiding emotions of hatred and anger towards Nianzu: The Wind of Death (as she had pronounced him).

* * *

><p>Nianzu had thrown on a light-brown cloak and had flipped the hoodie over his head, hiding most of his facial features from the Sun's light. With winter's cold breeze already drifting through the air, it made wearing the cloak much more comfortable than it world during a hot summer's day. Hakoda, on the other hand, didn't feel any change in temperature. <em>Must be from living in the cold tundra of the South Pole<em>, thought Nianzu. Both he and the chief were in the marketplace, walking down a small street of craftsman, tailors, blacksmiths, merchants, and even a cabbage merchant.

Hakoda was strolling as if this was an everyday thing, but Nianzu had to act differently. He tried to stay out of the crowd, staying next to Hakoda while keeping his head down to keep from being recognized. The chief had told the airbender that he could keep his head up and keep from being recognized, but he refused to allow himself to be seen at all.

Finally, Hakoda walked up to a small shop of tailors, while Nianzu leaned against the wall of a small food merchant's shop.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up an outfit I had dropped off designs for a week ago. I believe the outfit was a—"

"I know the exact one; it's the most unique piece of clothing we've ever made. I have it right here," responded the tailor, turning around and walking into the shop. She took an orange and yellow outfit off a table and folded it into a small box with a Water Tribe insignia on it, and then returned to the counter.

"It was a bit difficult to make, but I hope that your daughter finds it to her liking," she said as she slid the box over to Hakoda.

"I'm sure she will," he retorted, handing the tailor a couple of gold coins.

"Please, no payment is necessary," said the tailor as she held up a hand. "Anything made in honor of the Avatar shouldn't be given a price."

Hakoda chuckled, "Perhaps, but I insist."

The tailor smiled but still denied the payment. "But I insist as well. Please, keep your money."

The chief eventually gave up and smiled, "Thank you for your kindness," he said before bowing to the woman and taking the box in his arms.

"Tell your daughter that I hope she is well after her loss!"

Hakoda nodded and thanked her before heading back down the street. Nianzu pushed himself off the wall and joined Hakoda in the walk back to the hotel.

The airbender walked alongside his former foe. "I'm hoping that doesn't happen a lot..."

"What?" asked Hakoda.

"That whole 'in honor of the Avatar' and 'no price' stuff."

The chief's eyes drifted to the side, "At least it's not as bad as it was in the beginning..." he murmured under his breath.

Nianzu sighed, "Great... now a lot of people are insisting to give you stuff for free because they think Aang's dead."

"It'll all be over soon, though," assured the chief with a soft smile.

No it wouldn't... Even when they revealed that Aang was alive, everyone would see it as a way to sneak up on Nianzu, and (like Katara) would believe his joining with Aang would all be a plot to kill him again.

He rolled his eyes in doubt. "So what's in the box?" asked the airbender curiously.

The chief looked down at the box, and then at Nianzu, "Aang drew up some designs for a new Air Nomad outfit a little over a week ago. We were keeping his resurrection a secret until he got better, so he asked Katara and I to drop off the designs for him."

Nianzu raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have some Water Tribe clothes for him to wear?" he questioned.

Hakoda shrugged, "Yeah, but if I know Aang well enough, he's always liked to wear something in his native colors. We gave him clothes to wear while at the Southern Tribe, but I know he was always eager to get back in something yellow and orange," stated Hakoda. "And I don't blame him. If I was forced to start living in a whole new nationality with the woman I loved, I'd like to wear some native colors myself."

"That's why I wear yellow and blue clothing," stated Nianzu. "The yellow represents my airbending nationality, but the blue represents my mother's side of the family. She claims to have left the Northern Water Tribe and moved into the Earth Kingdom. I never understood why... She wasn't even a waterbender, so it couldn't have been the fact that she couldn't learn to fight."

"Maybe she just got sick of the other customs," suggested Hakoda, unsure. "Or just wanted a change in her life. I don't know, the possibilities could be endless."

Nianzu rolled his eyes in agreement, "Tell me about it..."

Another thing he had finally remembered—his family background. This was becoming weird to Nianzu. He'd have to actually think and ponder into a memory before actually reclaiming it. It annoyed him, but it was definitely better than not retrieving it at all.

"So, what do you plan to do in Ba Sing Se?" Hakoda suddenly asked.

The airbender looked off to the side in thought. "I'm not so sure..." he answered. He did have plans to do one thing, however—take down Tomark. It was the only thing he had his mind set on, and the only thing he wanted more than anything. He had to stop Tomark within the next month, and he apparently couldn't do it without Aang. That, however, he found as a lie. He had no intentions of putting Aang in danger. Besides, Tomark was his enemy, not Aang's. But how were they even going to face him? They couldn't just drop everything and leave... Aang wouldn't do that either. He'd demand that they bring help—his and Nianzu's friends.

He needed time to think, time to make decisions—either leave and face Tomark alone, or bring Aang and his friends with him.

He turned to Hakoda, "I'm going to go for a little flight," he announced. "Tell the others I'll be back later."

"Are you sure it's safe to do that?" questioned the chief.

"As long as I stay high, I don't think it'll be a problem," he shrugged, reassuring the chief.

Hakoda shrugged, "If you say so... Catch you later."

"See ya," said Nianzu as he turned away, but turned back to him, "Oh, and before I forget..." he took out Hakoda's necklace from a pocket in his top, "I forgot to return this."

Hakoda took the necklace in hand, and grasped the object tightly in his palm as he smiled, "Thank you, Nianzu."

The airbender nodded with a smile and walked into an alley, where no one would see him take flight.

He carefully looked out onto the streets that the alley was set in between. When he was sure no one would see him, he disposed of his cloak, setting it in a trash bin, and took out his staff from the back of his shirt. Using a quick flick of his wrist, the staff opened and transformed into his glider. He took hold of it and then launched himself into the air until he reached an appropriate altitude. The puffy clouds of the sky surrounded him as he took in their beauty while the Sun's light shined off of them.

He soon flew just above the clouds, where the sky was clear and the city was one of ants rather than people. He missed flying. It was something that calmed him and allowed him to think over things that were distracting or bothering him. He used to fly all the time before he embarked on his mission. In fact, now that he actually thought of it, he used to fly as a child as well. His memories were returning gradually... but that wasn't enough. The airbender pleaded that one day, all of his memories would return and that he wouldn't have to ponder into one simple thought in order to retrieve a childhood memory.

* * *

><p>Appa flew over the massive and great city of Ba Sing Se, just below the clouds that blocked slightly blocked out the sun's rays of light. Aang was on the head of the bison, guiding him with the reigns in his grip, with Katara holding onto his arm and resting her head against his shoulder, enjoying the breeze of the air brushing past her. It was the perfect thing to get her mind off of Nianzu, and also the best way to let her forget of her recent fight with Aang. For some reason, she found it ironic to be in love with an airbender, but be in complete hatred of that airbender's relative. Normally, if Aang had another airbending relative, she would have been delighted to know there were more airbenders alive. But Nianzu was something entirely different. <em>Stop thinking about him!<em> Katara told herself, _Right now, it's just me and Aang..._

Katara shivered a bit when a rush of cold winter air swept past her.

"Cold?" asked Aang considerately.

"Just a bit..." she replied.

The airbender built a small flame in his palm and directed it towards her, "That better?" he asked.

Her grip around his arm tightened as she shifted herself closer to him, "Much... Thank you."

He smiled lovingly into her crystal-blue eyes as she captured his lips in a sweet-tasting kiss. They broke away shortly after, enjoying each other's peaceful embrace.

"I'm sorry about earlier..." Katara said softly.

Aang folded a strand of hair behind her ear, "Shh... I thought we agreed not to talk about it?"

"I know, it's just... It was my fault. I didn't mean to start an argument," she told him.

Aang smiled and brushed her cheeks with his finger, "I know you didn't. Neither one of us did; that's why I made sure to stop it before it got out of hand."

She nuzzled her head against him, "I wish it hadn't come to that," she murmured under her breath.

"Don't worry about it..." he assured her. "It's all over now," he whispered sweetly.

Her eyes drifted to the side and a pensive look took over her face. "Aang, do you trust me?"

He was surprised by her question, as she should know it more than anyone. "Of course, I do."

"Even with your life?"

The monk began to stroke her beautiful, silky hair with his fingers, "There's no one else in the world that I would entrust my life with," he reassured her.

She nuzzled her head against his shoulder, "Then, that's all that matters."

He eyed her questionably, but decided to shrug it off. Or more like shiver it off when a cold rush of the winter air brushed past them again. Their teeth chattered lightly, before Katara had an idea to keep them both warm.

She removed her head from his shoulder, but kept a tight gasp on his arm.

"Come on," she urged him, practically pulling him into the bison's saddle.

He played along, knowing exactly what she was planning, but pretended to resist.

"Katara, I need to guide Appa!" he teased, "He's blind without me!"

Appa groaned loudly in contrast to his owner's statement.

"Thanks for the backup, buddy..." Aang replied playfully.

Katara giggled as she pulled the monk into the saddle, tackling and pinning him to the ground in attempt to keep him in her grasp while she captured his lips. But Aang soon received his own freedom, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tighter against him."

This was even better than their time alone when her father had been in the room. This way, they could be completely alone, with no distractions... and no Nianzu (much to Katara's liking). Already they could feel their spirits connecting as they shared passionate kisses. Neither one gave in as they moved on to dominance. Aang's tongue practically blasted through Katara's enclosed lips in order to gain access. She liked that... He was taking charge, and that always increased their pleasure.

Aang took even more dominance when he grasped her but, causing her to yelp in his mouth while their tongues brushed against one another. Aang tried to gather more dominance, but Katara's tongue-muscles were stronger than his, but Aang didn't give up that easily.

Unfortunately for them both, the needed to break away to breath. The monk used this spare time to flip them over so that he was now on top of her, using his hands to prevent him from crushing his beautiful partner.

"I love you," he told her as his hot breath tickled her succulent lips.

"I love you," she repeated, figuring she regained enough breath when she captured his lips again.

Another battle for dominance began, and their tongues battled once again. Before long, the sound of wind rushing past them was replaced by their moans of passion.

"Aang..." she breathed his name while he nipped at her neck. "Never leave me," she pleaded.

"Never..." he whispered in her ear as he continued, both of them sweating buckets of water.

Before he was even aware of it, Katara's hand had traveled to the end of his shirt as she rolled it off his body, revealing his scar. He gave her a hand, giving her another kiss before raising his hands over his head so she could pull the rest of it off. He smiled down at her longing eyes, and she did the same before linking her arms around his neck and having him crashing down while their lips reconnected. They were completely unaware of how much time had passed. It had been, at least, three hours, and they had even completely forgotten where they were. Or actually, _who_ they were on. _Thank the spirits that Appa can't see us,_ Aang had thought, _He'd be scarred for life._

The monk's lips were now traveling down the waterbender's neck while she nipped on his ear and rubbed his back with her smooth, gentle was almost jealous that he could use his bending to go for so much longer than her. He planted succulent kisses down her neck, slowly approaching her collar bone as his slid her shirt off her shoulder. When he finally reached her collar bone, he didn't dare go any farther. Unless, of course, she asked him to. He wasn't going to just intrude on her like that. Although his actions were being controlled by the passion, he still had some self control.

Instead of continuing down, he made his way back up her neck.

Katara's head drifted to the side. Although she was unaware of most of her surroundings, she could make out a bird flying near them right above the clouds. At least... it looked like a bird. As her eyes began to focus on the figure, it started to look less and less like a bird until it took the figure of a man—on a glider—flying!

It was Nianzu...

The waterbender was instantly turned off, and she sent an angered glare at the man; though, he probably couldn't even see her.

She was taken out of her passionate state and was soon just put into annoyance.

Aang was regaining his breath, just waiting for her to jump in and take charge of him... but instead she just looked off to the side, completely out of the mood. With the passion ended, Aang was beginning to feel a slight chill from the rushing wind.

"Katara..." he called her name, gaining her attention, "...is something wrong?"

"No..." she lied, as the airbender banked below the clouds, "...it's just..." she sighed, "I'm just... not feeling it anymore."

Aang felt disappointed in himself for bringing her out of the mood as he looked off to the side in guilt, and climbed off of her so that he was lying next to her.

He grabbed his shirt and proceeded to put it back on, "I'm uh, I'm sorry..."

She turned to him, realizing that he felt that this was his fault. "No, don't be," she told him. "It's not because of you. It's just... the air seems, uh, harmful?" she fibbed, secretly referring to Nianzu.

He raised an eyebrow at her questionably, "Harmful?"

She tried to come up with something that made sense. "Well, you know, this winter air is pretty cold, right?"

Aang's eyes drifted left and right before turning to her, "I uh, I guess..."

_Wind in the South Pole is, like, 12 times this cold..._

"Yeah, and, well, we don't want to get hypothermia or anything," she told him.

Aang eyed her crazily, his eyebrow twitching "Katara, we've lived in the South Pole! To us, this is just a cool breeze," he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

The girl looked off to the side in the slight guilt of lying. She sighed in defeat, "Okay, you got me..." she said, displeased. "I just..."

She didn't know what to say. If she said that it was because of Nianzu, it would just start another fight...

"I just ...didn't feel it," she said in dismay, secretly lying to him. She wished she hadn't needed to lie, but it was better than getting him all defensive over Nianzu... even if it may make him feel that he was out of "practice."

"Oh..." he said in dismay of himself, muscling up a smile as he crawled and sat up against against the back of the saddle, inviting her to join him, which she gladly accepted.

Katara was sitting curled up on his lap, her head resting on her boyfriend's shoulder. Her left arm was wrapped around the monk's body while her right hand was holding the shoulder that her head was not currently using. His own head was resting against hers, one arm wrapped around her waist while the other was around her shoulder's, holding the waterbender securely against him while they enjoyed the breeze.

Aang muscled up a soft chuckle, "So, I guess I'm a little out of practice, huh?"

_Dammit,_ she thought, _I should have known he'd think that!_

"No. No, not at all, sweetie. It's just... I sort of started thinking about what Appa was thinking. You know, when he hears us moaning the entire time up here. I felt that we were, I don't know, scarring him in some way..." she told him as sweetly as she could, even though she was lying. She hated lying to him, especially to his face. And she found it sickening that she could do it so well.

Aang chuckled in agreement, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I've had that thought as well quite a few times."

Appa groaned loudly, and they both laughed.

"Guess he heard me," joked the monk as his girlfriend nuzzled her head against his chest.

She smiled softly in comfort, "At least we'll soon be back home. All of this will finally be over. No more Nianzu, no more fights, no more...anything..."

The boy's eyes drifted left as he made an uncomfortable face. "Well, um... that's not entirely true."

Surprised, she brought her head back to look at him confusedly, "What do you mean?"

He brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, "I think we should head back. I don't think it's a good idea to talk about this here or now."

"Well, why not?" she asked, a bit hurt.

Aang sighed, "It's got to do with Nianzu..."

Immediately, the girl crawled off of him and crossed her arms, more hurt, "So, what, you have to leave and go on some sort of adventure with him or something?"

The boy shrugged, "Sort of... It's just like with Zuko."

"Whatever it is," she began, sternly, "I'm going with you."

He sighed again, "Katara, I don't think it's a good idea that you come. Already, you don't trust Nianzu. So why would you even want to come?"

She took his hand in hers, worriedly "To make sure that you're safe..." she said gently, clearly already worried.

The monk smiled at her, reassuring he was going to be fine, "I'm going to go ahead and guide Appa back to the hotel. Wanna join me?"

"I'd love to," she said as she followed closely behind, sitting up against her boyfriend as they both guided the large bison back home. They hadn't even noticed how long they were gone until they saw that the sun was clearly beginning to make its exit.

* * *

><p>The couple made their way to the top floor of the hotel where the penthouse suite sat. They had come hand-in-hand, talking and laughing the entire way up. Well, almost the entire way up. In order to ensure that no one would see them—specifically Aang—they had climbed in through the fifth-floor staircase window from a fire escape. Even from out here, they could tell that everyone was inside—Hakoda, Ekna, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Mai, Iroh, Lu Ten, Varun, Shin, and maybe even Nianzu. If the airbender was in there, he was definitely the most quiet one.<p>

They opened the door, only to find everyone gathered around Sokka with their faces red from laughing.

"What's the difference between Ozai and a straw? A straw can bend!" Sokka cried out, causing almost everyone to laugh.

Aang and Katara shared questioning glances, and when Toph felt them come in, she practically lunged at them.

"Thank agni you two are back!" she cried. "You've got to get me out of here!"

Aang chuckled, "Looks like you're not the only one who needs help," he said as he glanced at Nianzu who was standing in a corner with his arms crossed, clearly irritated and ready to blow. When he saw Aang and Katara, he pushed himself off the wall and approached them with eagerness.

"Tell me, Aang, how exactly did you travel the world with him for nine months?" asked the aggravated airbender, gesturing a thumb at the swords master.

"After living with him for four years, you learn to ignore it," he answered.

"Four years?" Katara questioned, "Aang, I've lived with him my entire life and even I still can't stand it!"

The boy shrugged, "Guess it comes with being a monk."

The earthbender deadpanned, "For once, I wish I was a monk..." she said as she slouched back into the room.

Nianzu watched her head back into the room, then turned back to Aang. "I need to talk to you..."

Katara narrowed her eyes at the other airbender, showing her distrust.

"...alone," he added after glancing at the narrow-eyed waterbender.

Aang glanced at his girlfriend just as she conveniently had a smile on her face. "Yeah, sure," he agreed as he turned back to Nianzu.

The airbender then went around Aang and motioned for him to follow as he went down the stairs, with Aang following just behind. They headed now to the floor below, and went into Nianzu's room where he and his friends were staying.

The room was just about the same as any other in the hotel—a couch, lounge chair and coffee table in the living room, a low table with light green pillows near the kitchen, dark green cabinets and smooth-stone counter tops, a cupboard for food, and a bedroom with a queen-sized bed, and a small bathroom. Most of the furniture was wood, except for the couch and lounge chair. The room had Earth Kingdom insignia engraved into the ceiling.

"So... what's up?" asked Aang curiously.

Nianzu took a seat in the lounge chair, slumping in the seat as he made a comfortable sigh. He was in complete comfort, something he hadn't been able to do in a long time.

"We need to talk about what we're going to do in the next month," said the airbender.

"What do you mean?" asked the monk.

The man raised an eyebrow, "What do I mean? Don't tell me that you guys had no plan whatsoever when you were all trying to defeat the Fire Nation!"

"Well..." Aang bit his lip while rubbing the back of his bald head, "Sokka did have a schedule for us before the invasion, and we did make up a battle plan to defeat Fire Lord Ozai with, but, uh, it never became official."

Nianzu's eyebrow twitched, "You guys had no full-scale plan whatsoever?"

"We had plans!" Aang said defensively as he threw his arms out before looking a bit uncomfortable, "Except... well, they were thought up as the problems came."

His eyebrow twitched again before face-palming, "No wonder you guys always almost got yourselves killed..." he muttered under his breath.

Aang rubbed the back of his head, "Hey, we still survived! I've only got a scar..." he said before adding sheepishly, "...or two."

Nianzu raised a brow, "Two—?"

Aang briefly closed his eyes, "It's... from a lightning strike."

"You... were struck by lightning?"

"Oh, no, not in that way. It was Azula, the princess of the Fire Nation. She, uh, caught me off guard," Aang told his great-great nephew.

"Ah, lightningbending. Lu Ten can bend lightning as well. However, he's told me that it's almost impossible to survive an attack of such..." he stated skeptically.

Aang looked off to the side as he thought of his girlfriend, "If it wasn't for Katara, I _would_ be dead..."

"She's really protective of you, ya know?"

"Yeah, she always has been, especially after Azula shot me..." he smiled at how much she cared for him.

Nianzu smiled softly and made a contemplative hum, "She cares about you a lot. More than I've ever seen. I've seen married couples who aren't even as caring toward one another as you two."

"And what about you?"

Nianzu's smile reverted into a frown, "What about me?"

Aang shrugged, "Have you ever had someone you cared about?"

He made a contemplative hum, "As a matter of fact, no I haven't," he said as he stood up from his seat, approaching an open window where the sun's light shined in as he folded his hands behind his back while looking out to the city. "All my life, I've been influenced by hate and anger to the point where I've never really cared for any female romantically. I can't... It's just not in me. Of course, it's not like I'm homosexual or anything. It's just..." he sighed softly, "Tomark has been in control of my life for so long, and only now have I regained that control. It's because of him I barely care for anything, or _anyone_. My parents, while I mourned their deaths, didn't have as much effect on me as I would if it were my friend Varun who was murdered right in front of me. It is he who I have made it my ultimate duty to protect at all costs."

Nianzu turned back around to face the boy with a serious and firm face, "He's like a brother to me, Aang. And I would very much exchange my life for his if it ever came to that. He would deserve it more than me. All I've done is kill people, while Varun helps them. It's because of Varun that I am who I am. My parents weren't the ones who filled my life with hatred; it was Tomark, that evil devil from the pits of the Spirit World. But Varun, he's the one who's created the lighter side of me. He's helped me become who I truly am at heart."

Aang was struck with surprise, "Wow, Nianzu. I'd have never thought you were, you know, so... deep."

Nianzu felt a light smile rise to his face as he turned back to look out the window, "Quite odd for an airbender, don't you think? Well, it's better than being high."

"Huh?" Aang furrowed his brows.

Nianzu snorted with a light smile, "Nothing..."

Aang turned around, rubbing the back of his head as he thought, "Hey, uh, Nianzu?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should tell her..."

"Tell who what?" asked Nianzu in a low, almost dark tone.

_That guy can be so dark sometimes, _Aang took a mental note.

The monk turned around, "I think we should tell Manarki about the Katara..." he said before realizing his miss-wording and face-palming himself, "I meant to say that, I think we should tell Katara about the Manarki."

Nianzu closed his eyes, "No!" he said in a low, but serious tone. "All it will do is curse you and her for the rest of your lives..."

"Oh, come on, Nianzu," Aang brushed the words off, "I think you're overreacting a bit. Maybe you've had a hard life because of them, but that doesn't mean that anyone who encounters them will."

Nianzu narrowed his eyes, "Overreacting? You've never seen these things up close. You haven't even been truly affected by them!"

"They tried to kill me!" Aang cried out, "How is that not being affected!"

Nianzu spun around, grumbling softly and folding his hands again. "Listen to me, Aang... I don't think it's a good idea for anyone else to know of the Manarki."

"They already do..." Aang suddenly remembered.

"What?" the man spun right back around.

"When I came back to Ba Sing Se, Katara and the others were under attack by a man that Katara had gotten close during my absence. I myself didn't realize it until last night."

"Who was he?" asked Aang. "If he is a Manarki, I may have encountered him once or twice."

The monk shook his head, "I doubt it. I think he's, like, some kind of new-breed or something," Aang briefly closed his eyes, "His name's Yuan. Katara met him one day and thought he was being considerate and there for her, but all he really wanted was to have her as his own. And when she refused, he tried to attack her."

"I suppose that made you mad..."

Aang shrugged, "Well, I wasn't exactly thrilled about it. It was when I found him trying to kill her a week ago that..." the airbender looked away, looking ashamed of himself, "...well, let's just say that it was the first time I was tempted to kill someone."

A soft smile arose on Nianzu's face, "That's nothing to be ashamed of. You just wanted to protect her. And that's why she shouldn't know anymore about them."

"I'd protect her even if it meant risking mine, or anyone else's life, Nianzu. You should know that. That's why I can never lie to her, either. She deserves to know what's going on."

"If she knows, she's going to want to come with us," he warned the monk. "You know that, right?"

Aang's face grew serious, "We're telling everybody. My friends and I, we're a team. We do everything together. We defeated the Fire Nation together, and we'll do this together as well," he stated sternly.

Nianzu grumbled, shaking his head, "You're setting a death wish for them, then."

"What could be deadlier than the Fire Nation during Sozin's Comet?" asked Aang rhetorically.

The man grumbled again, this time in defeat, "Point taken..."

"Good, so it's settled?" Aang demanded an answer.

"For now. But I'm telling you, this is a bad idea..."

* * *

><p>Nianzu and Aang had gathered everyone all together in the penthouse hotel room, announcing that there was something of high importance that needed to be told. Of course, Varun, Shin, and Lu Ten already knew about the Manarki, so mainly the subject of the Manarki was focused directly toward the others. However, Nianzu still didn't approve of revealing the Manarki to them, much less including them in the plan.<p>

For some reason, standing and leaning in a corner with his arms crossed and head down became Nianzu's new form of relaxation, as he was doing just that right now.

"What did you need to tell us?" asked Sokka curiously.

Aang's fingers linked as he arched forward, "Nianzu and I had been brought to the Spirit World because a group of powerful spirits who lead the Spirit World, known as the Sunachi, summoned us for a purpose."

"Yeah, we know. That was to tell you that you and Nianzu are related, right?" said Toph.

"That wasn't all they told us..." stated Nianzu from his corner.

Aang turned back to the crowd, wondering how he should continue. He didn't think the Sunachi would appreciate it if he told them all that it was because of them the Hundred Year War began. That it was because of the Sunachi that the Air Nomads were killed almost to extinction, and that everything that had happened in the last century was because of the leaders of all reality and spirituality.

"What do you mean?" asked Ekna confusedly.

"Nianzu and I, we're..." Aang sighed, "We've been destined to meet since the day we were born. We were destined to be enemies turned allies..."

"So, all of this has happened for a reason?" questioned Sokka, scratching his head.

Nianzu sighed deeply, "It would appear so..." he turned to Varun and the others and sent them glances, "There's also a group that he and I have to face."

"What type of group, Nianzu?" asked the Fire Lord.

"I think we can answer that one, Fire Lord Zuko..." Lu Ten cut in, taking a place in front of them all. "I believe they are referring to an evil army known as The Manarki."

"Man-ar-kee?" questioned Suki, mispronouncing the name.

"No—Muh-nar-kee," he corrected her.

Aang continued, "They're an army of spirits who—well..."

He stopped his self from continuing. What would any of the others—especially Katara—think of Nianzu if she knew that Nianzu was the one who freed these creatures? They had only decided to trust him because they believed he had changed, and because he was Aang's great-great nephew. But if they found out that he was the cause of every thing that had happened... Well, Aang didn't really want to find out.

But Nianzu didn't seem to care...

"—Who I freed from the Spirit World a few months ago," stated the older airbender with a dark voice.

"You did what!" Katara cried in anger as she arose from her seat.

"I freed them. They are the reasons your lives are so unbalanced right now. They are why Aang was put six feet under for months. They are the reasons that an entire village of innocent people were attacked, and why an entire town has probably been taken over."

"Which town?" asked Iroh concernedly.

"The small town spiritual town of... Wishato."

"Wishato?" the name struck Hakoda with shock.

Hakoda had had his heart set on one day visiting that small Earth Kingdom town. And now to hear that it had been taken over by an army of evil spirits—It was unbelievable.

"What are these creatures like, Nianzu?" asked the former general Iroh curiously.

Shin decided to speak up, "They have ghoulish white faces, and sinister violet eyes that glow. They wear jet-black ripped cloaks, that cover most of their bodies. They can kill almost instantly if one does not know how to defeat them. They contain the ability to form balls of dark and deadly energy with many capabilities ranging from explosives... to turning a body into ash."

Iroh was shocked to hear this. The description of these creatures was identical to the ones that had attacked the White Lotus Headquarters months ago in the raid that ended in the loss many members, and the stealing of the most important artifact the organization had ever recovered—a gem that granted the power to turn anything into pure evil and hatred. Any member that came into any means of physical contact was practically put on a rampage of destruction, killing and destroying anything that got in their way.

Katara looked off to the side, being struck with shock by the description.

"That sounds like Yuan..." she murmured under her breath.

When the name passed by Aang's ears, he remembered how he found Katara a week ago. His fists clenched at the name, but immediately loosened as he calmed himself. When Katara had told him about Yuan the first time, he had to admit, he was holding back a lot of anger towards the firebender. For once in his life, he felt truly angered at someone—an anger that wouldn't soon vanish.

"Do you think that... Yuan may be one of them?" asked Hakoda with concern in his voice.

"If he fits the description, I'd say so," Lu Ten answered.

"But, Katara," began Mai, "I thought he was just human?"

She didn't have an answer for them. She barely knew Yuan much. Only that his parents had been killed by firebenders when he was four. In fact, that's one thing that brought her closer to him—they had both lost someone they loved to a firebender. But she knew Yuan hadn't been a creature when she—well—hung out with him. If he was, he would have showcased it when she defied him, and wouldn't have become the _Firebird_. If anything, the _Blackbird_.

"He have have been," stated Varun. "But if Tomark wanted more muscle, he might have gone after Yuan and turned him into one of them."

Aang turned to the waterbender, "So, maybe, instead of him attacking us out of hatred and anger, it was a mission?"

Varun grasped his chin contemplatively, "Maybe he wanted to hurt you, Aang. Perhaps... he wanted Yuan to kill your family, so that when you returned... you'd have nothing to return to."

The monk looked away in shock. He didn't even know Tomark, and yet, this 'lord of darkness' was sending people to kill his family.

"How could anybody do something so—"

"—Heartless, I know," Nianzu finished for him. "That's what Tomark's all about—sucking the life out of you until you have nothing but the temptation to kill yourself.

For once in her life, Katara began to feel sorry for Nianzu. The tone of his face just screamed depression and regret. And she had to admit, she was the one who heard it most.

"Who is this Tomark fellow?" asked Toph curiously.

"The leader of the Manarki..." answered Lu Ten. "He's what you would call, 'a Dark Lord'. He controls the entire Manarki army, and answers to no one but himself."

Nianzu pondered into what the Sunachi had said in the Spirit World—something about a god. "Supposedly..." he muttered under his breath.

"Why are you telling us this?" Katara asked her boyfriend.

Aang sighed, "Because Nianzu and I... Well, you know how I said that we have to face them?"

Katara's eyes widened, "You are not serious, are you?"

"I'm afraid I am..." he sighed.

She made a disgusted, yet confused face, "Why should you have to up against something that you didn't even free!"

"In my own defense," the older airbender cut in, irritated, "I had no idea what they were until it was too late!"

She rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips, "Then why'd you try to free them in the first place!"

"Because I thought they could help me—help me rid the world of bending from those who don't deserve it! Like Fire Lord Ozai, or even that Dai Li guy who was arrested for conspiracy against the Earth Kingdom! Or how about that bloodbender who hid in the Fire Nation!"

Katara was shocked, and so was everyone else.

"How do you know about them?" asked Aang curiously.

"We traveled from the Fire Nation, to Ba Sing Se in search of information. While in the Fire Nation, we found ourselves in the Fire Nation town that Hama, the 'Puppetmaster', had lived in before she was arrested. We picked up stories about her—how she was a waterbender, and somehow bent the blood inside people to force them into a secret prison. And while in Ba Sing Se, we heard about the Dai Li, and how their leader—before the Fire Nation princess took over the capital—was arrested for committing crimes of conspiracy against the Earth Kingdom, using something that involved messing with a person's mind and making them believe and forget certain things," answered Lu Ten.

"This further encouraged me to find the power to take one's bending from those who don't deserve it, much like Aang can do," Nianzu explained.

The waterbender shook her head, "You know what, that doesn't matter anyway. That's all over—What I want to know now is why you're making Aang help you in defeating a race of creatures that are free because of you?"

"Believe me when I say that I would gladly leave him out of this—I even voted against telling any of you about any of this!"

Iroh made a contemplative hum and grasped his chin, walking away from the group.

Zuko noticed this, and confusedly and worriedly looked to his uncle, "Uncle, is something wrong?"

The former general acknowledged the gesture, "No, nothing at all..." he lied with a convincing smile.

The Fire Lord wasn't convinced a bit, "Uncle, I know when your lying—so, please, don't."

Iroh sighed, turning to them, "When I left for a meeting with the White Lotus a few months ago, it was not an average meeting."

"How so?" asked Mai curiously.

"It was in response to an event—an attack on the White Lotus Headquarters on a remote island."

"If it's on a remote island, how did the assailants find it?" inquired Sokka.

"We do not know... but it would seem that these Manarki creatures that you are all describing were the assailants. Although, there was only one of them... and some sort of dragon."

Nianzu gasped softly, before clenching his teeth, "It must have been Tomark and Axil..."

"Who's Axil?" asked Hakoda.

"A large, purplish-black dragon," answered Shin. "He's like a normal dragon, but larger, and takes a different form. His body is bulkier, his arms are longer, and he breathes dark energy. His strength is greater than any other dragon..." he said before wrapping an arm around Varun, "And only this guy right here has ever gotten the best of him!" he said as he rubbed his knuckle rapidly against the waterbender's brown hair.

"Get off of me!" he told the earthbender as he pushed him away.

"The attack had a purpose, though," Iroh stated. "They stole the most important artifact that the White Lotus has ever retrieved in history..."

"And what is this artifact, Iroh?" Hakoda asked.

Iroh hummed doubtfully, "I'm not sure I should tell. I was supposed to keep this attack a secret from outsiders..."

Suki made a wry laugh, "Outsiders—us? Come on, Iroh. Give us a little credit! I think we're more than outsiders by now!"

The former general smiled, "I suppose you are right. Very well... The artifact they stole...was a purplish-black gem. It was retrieved not long before the Order of the White Lotus was founded. In fact, the White Lotus was founded after this gem was found. You see, it was centuries ago, around the time of Avatar Canicus, the Fire Avatar before Roku that we found this 'dark gem'—if you will— and that it had special properties. Anyone who came into any physical contact with in for over a minute would being to experience changes in mood; experiencing sudden anger and rage, attacking friends and family, and even forgetting who they were altogether."

"That sounds like the dark gem that Tomark used to free his army!" Lu Ten cried.

Katara raised a confused eyebrow, turning to Nianzu, "But I thought that you said _you_ freed them."

"I freed Tomark, and he freed his army. Ultimately, I am to blame."

Aang rested a hand on the airbender's shoulder, "No you're not. It could have happened to anyone."

"No, it couldn't have. You remember what the Sunachi said—everything that has happened in the last hundred years has been planned."

"Then, maybe, just maybe, it isn't completely your fault..." stated Katara, receiving a shock from everybody.

Had Katara actually defended Nianzu? Did she actually defend the man that she had been showing disdain and hatred for since he arrived the night before? It was a shocker... a miracle even! _Now, if only we can get her to get along with him, _Aang thought to himself.

"Perhaps..." said Nianzu with a _very_ light smile.

"Anyways, we had tried to track them down, but that dragon, Axil, took out our balloons. We were able to track them all the way to the Si Wong Dessert..."

"And then they made their way to the library..." added Shin as he crossed his arms.

"—The Library?" cried Sokka in disbelief. "You mean, Wan Shi Tong's Library?"

"Of course—What other library is there in that dessert of death?" asked the male waterbender.

"But we saw it sink beneath the sand," exclaimed Toph. "Nothing could have raised it!"

Nianzu shrugged, "Apparently, Tomark knew how to raise it, then. Whatever he did, he did it."

"Anyways," the airbender continued, "General Iroh, they must be in Wishato. That's where they were planning to head to before they attacked Kisha. As far as we know, there are, at least, five-thousand and nine-hundred of them."

* * *

><p>Unknown to any of them, a man by the name of Jet was hanging by the roof of the hotel with the aid of hook swords just above the balcony of the penthouse, listening in on the conversations inside. Although the voices were muffled, over the years he had gathered the ability to make out voiced that were as such.<p>

'_As far as we know, there are, at least, five-thousand and nine-hundred of them._'

"What do you hear?" asked Smellerbee from the roof.

Jet made a contemplative hum, "From the sound of it, there are just about six-thousand of those 'Manarki' things."

"Why are we doing this anyways?" asked the younger girl.

"At first, it was to keep an eye on that supposed airbender, Nianzu. But apparently, there's an even greater threat."

"Well, what's it got to do with us, anyway?"

Jet grumbled, "Nothing really, but we owe it to them to make sure they're safe, and to stop that Manarki thing, Yuan."

"Jet, it's not your job to protect her! Now it's Aang's job; why won't you accept that?"

The Freedom Fighter pulled himself back onto the roof, "Because I know what I must do! I didn't risk my spirit by coming back from the Spirit World just so I could waste it doing nothing!"

"We just don't want to lose you again..." explained Longshot with a flat voice.

He looked off to the side, "I know..." he admitted with a soft voice, "but that's what the Freedom Fighters are about—freedom. And these creatures that they're talking about, they're definitely all about the opposite of that."

"I just hope you're not doing it for Katara, because you of all people should know that she's already chosen something," stated Smellerbee with a considerate tone.

Jet smiled, "Believe me, I'm not," he said as he climbed off the roof and back into his previous position.

* * *

><p>"Aang and I have to be in Wishato in exactly one month," stated Nianzu, now standing beside the Avatar.<p>

"Whoa, wait!" Hakoda cut in, "It's just going to be you two?"

"Aang is a fully-realized Avatar," Nianzu shrugged, "And I'm a capable airbender and master swordsman plus I know how to defeat those Manarki troops. We can't have anyone tagging along: they'd only end up getting hurt," he turned to his great-great uncle, "Isn't that right?"

"Well..." Aang shrugged, "A little help wouldn't hurt," he murmured.

"We're not letting you both go alone," Varun spoke up, putting his foot down.

The older airbender sent a sharp look at the waterbender, "Varun, stay out of this. There's no reason to get anybody else hurt when it's our job to destroy these things."

Lu Ten stepped forward, "But you forget, Nianzu, back in Kisha, all four of us—together—could take down a hundred Manarki. Imagine how many we could defeat as a team—all twelve of us."

"And even more," added Iroh, to which everyone turned their attention to. "We had been tracking down these 'Manarki' things since they attacked the White Lotus Headquarters, and we must get back that gem. Whatever Tomark is planning, I guarantee that that gem has something to do with it."

"Look," began the airbender with a very firm and stern tone, "I don't want you or anyone else risking your lives to fix my mistakes! If it were my choice, even Aang wouldn't be coming along!" he exclaimed.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder. He turned to see his great-great uncle, "Even with you and me combined, we couldn't possibly defeat them all. Even using the Avatar State, one of them would surely find an opening to kill either you or me with there being so many. We'll need all the help we can get."

He sighed, "You may be right, but I don't think it's right to bring _your_ friends into a situation that has nothing to do with them."

The Avatar sent a reassuring smile, "We got involved when Yuan attacked us. No matter how you look at it, we're all in this together." Aang turned to his girlfriend, "Isn't that right, Katara?"

Part of her felt the urge to disagree with Aang and somehow talk him out of it so that Nianzu could go and face those things alone, but she herself knew that she could never do that to anybody, not even someone like Nianzu. It sickened her that she would have to agree to help this deadly airbender, but it was the right thing to do.

"Yes... Nianzu, there are some things you just can't do alone—this is one of them," she said as she approached the airbender.

Honestly, Nianzu flinched a bit when Katara raise a hand, but instead of it being one of harm, it was one of comfort as it rested on the airbender's shoulder.

"We will help you defeat the Manarki, and we'll help you take down Tomark—me and Aang both," she told him, casting a soft smile.

Nianzu smiled back, but brushed her hand off, unsure if he should accept the help. "I can't ask any of you to risk your lives for something that you don't even know how to beat."

"Then train us," Sokka spoke up. "We practically got out asses kicked when Yuan attacked us. We didn't stand a chance until Aang came along. If it hadn't been for him—"

He stopped himself, not daring to finish his sentence.

"You all really want to spend the next month training to kill Manarki?" Nianzu questioned.

"Yes," answered Toph flatly. "Come on, Nianzu. Let us help you..."

Nianzu took the next few minutes thinking about all the consequences and all the gains. Eventually, he had to agree—with twelve of them, plus the White Lotus, the Manarki wouldn't stand a chance. Axil would be hard to get past, but eventually he would fall. It would also happen faster if Varun took out the dragon's other eye.

"Alright, fine," he agreed. "But if you guys are really committed to this, you'll meet me outside the inner ring at sunrise."

"—Sunrise!" Toph whined in surprise.

"Yes, sunrise. We only have a month, and we all need the practice."

"We'll be there," Aang retorted.

* * *

><p>'<em>Alright, fine. Bit if you guys are really committed to this, you'll meet me outside the inner ring at sunrise.<em>'

That was all Jet needed to know. After that, he flipped and climbed back onto the roof, where Smellerbee and Longshot awaited him eagerly.

"Well? What all did they say?" asked Smellerbee.

Jet put his hook swords back into the holsters of his hips, "A man named Tomark leads a group of, I guess, creatures called 'Manarki'. That airbender, Nianzu, apparently freed them, but has committed his life to stopping them."

"Where are they?"

"In Wishato, and there are about six-thousand of them. Including some kind of dragon named Axil and that guy, Yuan that we faced about a week ago," stated the Freedom Fighter.

"They have their own dragon?" the girl cried out in amazement.

"I guess so..." he shrugged.

Longshot stepped forward, using his eyes and facial features to speak to Jet.

"What now?" Jet looked off onto the city, "We get ready..." he turned back to them, "because in exactly one month, they're going to need all the help they can get."

* * *

><p>Back in Wishato, dark, gray clouds loomed over the town, blocking the sun's rays and giving the town an ominous feeling, causing any passersby to quickly turn and go the other way. The town was now like a small, dark kingdom—with it's own ruler and army and everything.<p>

Hundreds of guards lined up through the town, ready to annihilate any trespassers. The army stretched all the way to the estate that served as Tomark's palace, which was guarded by Tomark's best and most skilled guards, as well as their most powerful member, Axil. The palace was near the edge of a cliff where the ocean sat, with its waves crashing against many sharp rocks. And just behind the palace was Tomark's customized airship, which many Manarki had been working on for the past month since they captured the town.

It was still in a purplish-black color, but instead of a dragon adorned on the front of the ship, it had been carved to look like a Manarki lunging at an enemy. It was now ready for takeoff at any time, with a crew to maintain the engines using their dark energy, and about fifty guards to keep Tomark safe, as well as one of Tomark's top and most loyal guards—and the captain of the airship—Itzal.

Itzal had become Yuan's rival over time since he had been transformed, practically taking away Yuan's hope of becoming Tomark's second-in-command. Though, it was probably because—in Yuan's perspective—nothing but a kiss-up, which Tomark seemed to really fond.

It was late at night, around ten or eleven—somewhere close to midnight—and Yuan was doing his late-night 'guarding' that he had been assigned by Tomark to do every night. The dark lord had tried to claim it was for precautionary reasons, but really it was punishment for sneaking around and sticking his nose in other people's business—like when he had eavesdropped on Tomark and who appeared to be his master.

There were barely any candles to light the hallway, so Yuan was using his firebending to produce a light source as he roamed the halls of the miniature palace. _This is the most boring job in the world_, thought the firebender.

Out of nowhere, Yuan began to get a strange and ominous feeling. Although, he normally got this feeling every five minutes since he was living in a town that looked like it had come out of a horror play. But something about this felt different. He shrugged it off, knowing that he should be used to this feeling by now.

All of a sudden, the light tapping of feet scurried behind him, causing him to turn and see what was there. Once again, he shrugged it off and continued his routine, knowing that the faster he worked, the sooner he'd be able to get some sleep.

Again, the footsteps distracted him, and eventually caused him to turn and find the source. Once again—nothing. He turned back around, and continued.

"Yuan..." a dark, creepy voice called, catching the firebender's attention

"Wh-who's there?" asked Yuan with a shaky voice.

When no answer responded, he gulped and turned back around, making sure he was on full alert.

Apparently he wasn't alert enough...

A shadowy figure poked out of the wall as Yuan passed, and a dark, devious smile rose before it sunk back into the wall. It followed Yuan down the hall, then poked back out, extending itself as it stalked right behind the firebender.

"Yuan..." it called in a breathy whisper.

The creature stopped, quickly turned, but nothing was there.

"Who are you and what are you trying to accomplish?" cried Yuan loudly in irritation.

He waited for a response with a face that showed he was being driven to aggravation. He waited for at least five minutes before deciding to just ignore it from now on.

And that's when it showed itself...

"HELLO, YUAN!"

The firebender yelped in fear as he fell onto his butt. When he had created a new flame saw what had spooked him, he made an angry look. "Itzal!" he snarled the name.

Itzal laughed deviously as his shadow-like body came out of the wall like an ooze. Itzal was a stealth-Manarki, able to become anybody's shadow in the darkness. With a dark hall like this, he could easily take the form of a wall, the roof, or even the floor itself. Anywhere darkness sat, any stealth-Manarki could use it to his advantage.

Itzal laughed arrogantly, "Yuan, no wonder Tomark won't allow you to become second-in-command. You are frightened by a simple surprise!"

"An ugly one, might I add..." he muttered.

The creature glared at him, but continued to smile, "So, on guard duty again, eh? You should be glad Tomark doesn't put you on the front lines... Then again, who would be stupid enough to attack us?"

Yuan got back on his feet and was brushing himself off, "How about the Avatar?"

Itzal scoffed and crossed his arms, "The Avatar might be one of the most powerful things in the world, but even he couldn't take us all by himself—besides, after your last encounter, you'd be lucky to even get a glimpse of him, as Tomark would surely see that you stay out of his way!"

That's when he tackled the creature to the ground, "Shut up! I told you that it was not my fault; it was the Avatar's! I did my very best to beat him, and I'd like to see you do better!"

The creature he had tackled made a devious smile right before he floated down into the floor. Yuan gasped as his hold on Itzal vanished, and began to look around the halls...cautiously.

Suddenly, something from the wall hit Yuan across the face, causing him to stumble into the middle of the hallway, where a fist flew up from the floor and did an uppercut on Yuan's jaw, causing him to fall onto his back. As Yuan lay there, anger and aggravation—and pain—had taken his face. Itzal had more strength in the darkness than he did in the light... So long as he took out Yuan's flames, Itzal would be able to strike him anywhere.

Itzal rose from the floor, crouching beside Yuan, "Tsk, tsk, tsk..." he clicked his tongue as he shook his head, "Yuan, you are a disappointment. Tell you what—come and find me when you actually want to prove your worth."

Yuan growled, "I'll show you worth!" he cried as he lunged at the creature, but Itzal sunk into the floor again, and Yuan heard his maniacal as he bounced from wall to wall down the hall, taunting Yuan. He growled, wishing Tomark had given him the same ability so that he could teach that guy a lesson.

'_Rise, my young disciple...' _said a voice from down the hall.

Yuan's head jerked in the direction of the voice. He turned to look down the other direction of the hall, making sure that Itzal wasn't still hanging around. When he was sure, he stealthily made his way down the hall, listening as he did so. Soon, he found himself back at the same door he had been before when he heard that voice the first time. So here he was again, poking his head into the room as the window to someplace was opened in front of Tomark himself, who was rising from a bowed down position on his hands and knees to the shadowed figure on the other side.

* * *

><p>"Our time of ruling is almost upon us, young Tomark. You and I both know that with the Winter Solstice, no human would stand a chance against us."<p>

Tomark continued have his head pointing down, "Yes, My Lord. But, with no disrespect, why must you remind me?"

The shadowed figure grumbled, "Because I am sensing that you will meet resistance... I have kept a close eye on the Avatar, and it would appear that he and that airbender—Nianzu-are planning to stop you on that very day."

Tomark smirked, "You needn't worry... Nianzu is strong at heart, but in body—he wouldn't stand a chance against me, or even Axil for that matter. His attempts would be feeble at best..."

"But that is because... you do not see what can be done here. With Nianzu coming you himself, it would be the perfect chance to overpower him..."

Tomark raised his head,"My Lord... I'm not sure that I follow."

The master sighed, "Tomark, while you are strong, and capable in battle, you fail to see the big pictures. Launching a fleet over the planet will not go as smoothly as you may imagine. In order to fully take over the planet, you must rid yourself of all your enemies. Nianzu will be the first step—he will encounter you, and you shall overpower him. And then, when he is in your hands, you will corrupt him, and turn him into one of us."

"But what good would that do? Yuan—the one who eavesdropped on our last meeting—is as same as a Manarki as he was a human. Nianzu would be just the same, but instead a threat to u all."

"That is because you didn't corrupt him correctly!" the master shouted angrily, causing Tomark to look back down at the ground. "I have told you this before! When you corrupt them, you must rip them of all their freewill, of all their love and passion, and most of all, you must rip out their hearts! Then—and only then—will you have complete and total control over them!" The master calmed himself down and continued.

"With Nianzu becoming so close to the Avatar, and learning that he is indeed related by blood to him, the Avatar will have no choice but to trust whatever he says. You will then force Nianzu to attack the airbender, as he would surely not fight his own airbending relative. Then Nianzu will corrupt the Avatar and with him in our control, the world will truly fall, even if you fail to corrupt the planet... the Avatar _will_ fall."

Tomark smiled maliciously at the idea, "It would be my pleasure..." Tomark raised his head to look right into the creature's violet glowing eyes, "...Lord Erebus..."

* * *

><p><strong>Fourteen-thousand words! Wow, my longest chapter yet... Actually, I meant for this to be long. Kind of my version of a way to make you all go crazy for the finale, which includes four battles and a conclusion. This chapter had a little of everything, too. Even Jet! <strong>

**So, lemme ask you guys-what's worse? Getting into a fight with your boyfriend/girlfriend about a guy you like but they hate, or being told by your partner that they just aren't "feeling it"?**

**This chapter was already long enough, so I'm just going to get this over with my saying that I was REALLY lazy in the making of this chapter. I blew off days of writing just so I could play videogames and watch TV. I would have had this chapter done last week, but after Makorra ended up being endgame on season 1 of Korra, I had to stop myself from writing any Legend of Korra fanfics. **

**I also have some bad news. I may not be able to get next chapter in by next week. See, on the tenth I'm going to Mississippi for my family reunion, and that means I'll have little to no computer access. Plus, my grandparents don't have a computer so even if I get the chapter done while I'm there, it's going to be, at the least, two weeks until next chapter arrives. Sorry...**

**Anyways, please read AND review, and I'll talk to you all later!**


	47. Enter The Dragon's Breath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**Much of the action in this chapter comes from the exhilarating song, "Remember the Name" by Fort Minor, but during its production I listened to an original score called "In Defiance of Tyranny" by ConcordantMind on YouTube. I recommend checking it out for when the battle begins, or any one epic scores you may know of that would seem to fit. Or if you like to imagine your battles in a slow-paced fashion, the song, "The Humbling River" by Puscifer would be my first pick for this situation.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

Katara and the others learn that Nianzu is, in fact, Aang's great-great nephew.  
>Katara allows Nianzu to stay in Ba Sing Se, but threatens his life if he hurts Aang.<br>Aang and Katara end up in an argument over how Nianzu has changed, but thankfully, Aang stops the argument.  
>Nianzu sees how the town has treated Aang's family after the Avatar's supposed demise.<br>Hakoda picks up Aang's new outfit, and begins to get closer to Nianzu.  
>Aang and Katara spend some time alone, but it is interrupted when Katara catches a glimpse of Nianzu.<br>Aang tries to persuade Nianzu into telling the group about the Manarki, but Nianzu is reluctant.  
>Nianzu and Aang reveal the Manarki to the gang, and Iroh reveals the attack on the White Lotus.<br>Jet spies on the gang and retrieves information about the Manarki.  
>Katara develops a soft spot for Nianzu, and agrees to help him.<br>Yuan is annoyed by his rival Itzal, but is presented with another meeting with Tomark's master.  
>Tomark's master reveals how they can corrupt Aang in a discrete way.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And Now...<br>_**Chapter 46:  
><strong>**Enter the Dragon's Breath**

Above the clouds, a large white and blue airship flew over the Earth Kingdom, heading towards the Eastern tip where the quiet town of Wishato sat. This airship belonged to the Order of the White Lotus, and was a gift from Zuko to his uncle's organization. Since then, in the past three years, the White Lotus have been constructing their own airships and redesigning them in order for them to be equipped with weapons designed to work benders of all three of the elements. And instead of the Fire Nation insignia on the engines, it was a large lotus, and the dragons adorned on the front had been removed. Thankfully, the white and blue colors of the airship allowed it to blend in with the clouds and the sky, but in order to be safe, the airships' engines were improved so that it could fly just below the clouds, or even in the clouds themselves depending on how high they were on that day.

Nianzu was in the control room with the captain of the ship, his hands joined behind his back as he looked out the ship with a serious look on his face.

"How much longer till we arrive?" he asked the captain.

"Patience, Nianzu. I am sure it won't be long until we arrive," the captain replied.

He sighed anxiously. The time was almost upon them to finally face the things that had ruined the world for the past one hundred years, to face those that had ruined his life forever.

"Nianzu..." a voice called his name.

The man turned around to see Aang standing in the doorway. "Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No, not at all," Aang assured, "But, uh, Sokka wants to see you."

Nianzu turned back to the captain, "Let me know when we arrive," he said before leaving the captain to do his work.

Nianzu followed Aang down to the bomb bay, where Appa was staying as it was the best place for the bison to take off when ready. There he saw Sokka, wearing his Water Tribe wolf armor with his helmet sitting beside him on the ground as he leaned against the bison, waiting for the older airbender with a mysterious smile.

"Thanks, Aang," said Sokka.

"No problem... Hey, where's Katara? We need to be ready for when we arrive."

"She said something about helping Dad and Ekna out with the planning, since Dad can't exactly fight anymore..." answered the swordsman.

"All right, well, I'll just be out of your way now. Besides, I gotta go and get my new outfit on. I never had a chance to actually wear it with all that training..." he playfully eyed Nianzu.

"Thanks..."

Aang then went back up the staircase up into the main halls of the ship, where he went out of view.

"So..." Nianzu spoke up, "...something you needed?"

Sokka continued to smile mysteriously, "Remember our fight back in the Fire Nation?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked before adding, "Look, if it's about who's the better swordsman, can't we settle this later?" he pleaded.

He laughed, "No, it's not about that. It's just, I was thinking... You said you got your sword stolen by Tomark back in Kisha, right?"

"Yeah, so? It's not like I can't fight without it. I _am_ and airbender," stated the airbender.

"Yeah, but trust me when I say that you are better with a sword..." he stated.

Nianzu crossed his arms, "Maybe, but what does any of this have to do with anything?"

Sokka smiled, then turned and began to climb up the sky bison, "Three years ago, I lost my sword in the Battle of Wulong Forest when me, Toph, and Suki took out Ozai's airship fleet. Toph and I were cornered, but I was able to take out one of the firebenders by sacrificing my sword. It fell at least six-hundred feet in the air, and I thought I'd never find it in that forest," Sokka explained as he climbed into Appa's saddle and approached the many bags attached to it."

"So what? You obviously found it—it's that black meteor sword, right?"

"Yes, but I realized something: I might not have found it. So about a year ago, I traveled to the Fire Nation for Piandao, and luckily he still had the meteor we had used to make the sword. I told him that I wanted to make another black-meteor blade, and he agreed..." explained Sokka as he brought a long, thin box from Appa's saddle.

As Sokka held the box to Nianzu, the airbender just stared at it. "Sokka..." he began with an unsure voice, "Sokka, I can't take this..."

"You don't even know what's inside; go ahead, open it," he stated with a grin.

Nianzu complied and the locks clicked as Nianzu unlocked them, and slowly opened the box. Inside was a jian—a long straight sword with a brown sheath with a golden tip, and a golden filigree wolf adorned on the handle—with the blade coming out of the wolf's open mouth. It was custom made and carved by Piandao, and was meant to be a symbol of both the Fire Nation metalworkers and the praised wolf warriors of the Water Tribes.

"This is the sword Piandao suggested we craft, but I think you deserve to have it..."

Nianzu carefully took the sword in hand from end-to-end, marveling its creative nature. He was amazed and shocked that such a great piece of weaponry and art was in his hands.

He shook his head; "I can't take this..." he tried to hand back to sword.

The Water Tribe warrior pushed it back, "I insist. Nianzu, during this past month, you showcased the very traits that define a great swordsman—creativity, versatility, intelligence."

Nianzu gazed in awe at the sword again for several moments before finally accepting the sword and bowing to the warrior, "Thank you."

Sokka rested a hand on the airbender's shoulder, "Just do us all a big favor and show Tomark why you deserve it."

Nianzu snorted with a friendly smile, "Will do."

* * *

><p>After Aang had put on his new outfit, he walked through the halls of the airship, checking the rooms for his girlfriend and her father. He frequently asked White Lotus agents if they knew where she was, but to his dismay, she was nowhere to be found.<p>

He saw Lu Ten, Varun and Shin approaching him, "Hey, have you guys seen Katara?"

"Not recently; check the upper deck. I'm sure she's up there somewhere," answered Varun.

"Thanks," Aang said before passing them and heading down the halls speedily. He made his way up the stairs and continued down the halls, looking in each and every room. He began to think that he had been given wrong directions, but he couldn't blame anyone for that. Thankfully, Toph was roamed the halls as well, wearing the typical round Earth Kingdom soldier headgear, top wear, and earthbender sleeves, much as she had during the Day of Black Sun.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes..." Toph addressed him from halfway down the hall

"Hey, Toph, have you seen—" he stopped himself.

"—Seen?" she questioned with a grin, "To think, after four years, you guys still can't get it through your thick skulls that I'm blind!" she cried as he pulled down her eyelids.

Aang chuckled nervously, "It just, sort of, slips out from time to time..."

She crossed he arms, "Even after four years?"

Aang just sighed, "I'm sorry, all right? But have you _felt_ Katara around lately?"

She grasped her chin, "I'm not sure... My memory is a little foggy now that you've assumed that I'm able to see..."

The monk hated it when she did stuff like this. "Toph, come on. I said I was sorry. Besides, now isn't the time to be fooling around. We could be entering Wishato any minute now," said the monk with a firm tone.

"Cool your arrow, all right, Airhead..." Toph teased. "Look, she's up on the upper deck, down the hall, sixth door on the right. Does that suit your fancy?"

"Thanks, Toph. I'll meet you in the bomb bay when we get ready to take off."

"I'll be there," she said before pounding her fist against her hand, "After hearing about those Manarki things from Shin, I'll show him why I'm the best earthbender in the world _and_ why he didn't stand a chance against me in the ring!"

Aang rolled his eyes, "Yeah... Good luck with that," he said as he walked off, heading up onto the upper deck. He made his way down the hall until he reached the sixth door. Before he opened it, he could already hear Katara and her father talking to one another about something. He didn't really pay attention to the conversation. He didn't like to eavesdrop... Okay, even Aang knew that that was a lie seeing as he did it when Katara went and saw Aunt Wu.

He opened the door and came in, "Knock, knock..." he greeted them.

Katara turned to see her boyfriend and saw him in his new outfit for the first time. Even though Hakoda had picked it up about a month ago, Aang still hadn't tried it on yet until now for some strange reason. He had reddish-brown shoes that were pointed on the end like the ones in the Fire Nation, with orange cloth around his legs up to his knees where some loose brown pants went up to his waist where a reddish-brown sash wrapped around his torso. The torso has two pieces that created an original Air Nomad garment. The first piece, of course, went on first, and was detailed with light puffy clouds with sleeves that went just above his elbows, strapped to his arm by small strings. The second piece of the torso was entirely orange, except for a small flap designed with puffy white clouds that went over his sides of his waist right under his sash, with a shoulder-strap that helped keep the piece of clothing in place. He also had orange armbands on.

"Wow..." Katara commented on his new look. "You look... um..." She couldn't describe it. He looked a lot more serious, in a way... Kind of like how Sokka looked in his Wolf Warrior armor.

"Pretty slick, huh?" said Aang.

"It looks good on you," was all Katara could think of to say. Yes, it did look very good on him and she liked the look... But, somehow, it seemed a lot different than the outfit she had seen in the drawings. Maybe it was just the sight of seeing him wear something so... complicated. Normally, Air Nomad attire was simple and free like the wind, but this outfit consisted of several twists and turns and was fitting him like a glove.

"You look like you're ready for a battle, Aang," commented Hakoda with an encouraging smile.

Aang shrugged with a smile, "In a way, I am," he said before a thought crossed his mind. "I'll need to be ready if we're going to face Yuan..."

The name caused Katara to become one-hundred percent aware of her surroundings. She had a habit of getting on the defensive when she heard that creature's name.

"Nianzu said he's, like, five times stronger during the Winter Solstice, kind of like the Fire Nation during the Comet. We need to be ready..."

"He didn't seem to be that strong when you faced him," stated Hakoda questionably.

Aang broke eye contact flatly, "I was being fueled by anger and hatred during that fight. I wasn't myself. If it hadn't for your daughter, I might have killed Yuan," he stated with remorse before looking back into the chief's eyes with determination, "This time will be different. We'll be facing Yuan _and _Tomark, and the rest of the Manarki Army, on their own turf. We barely have a good layout of the battle field, whereas the Manarki probably know the best places to sneak up on our forces."

"Heh, you know something, kid? You'd make a pretty fine leader to anyone's militia."

They turned to see Nianzu leaning against the frame of the door with his arms crossed. Apparently he had been listening in on their conversation, and nobody had noticed him since he was right behind Aang and they were both around the same height.

"I'm no leader," Aang stated. "Sokka and Hakoda are the leaders of our little gang."

"Don't be modest, _Uncle Aang_..." Nianzu said with a smirk as he addressed his uncle. "Being the Avatar isn't the only thing that makes you a leader. You're brave, courageous, and will do anything to prevent your friends or innocent lives from being hurt. Not to mention that you're very honorable and respectful."

He smiled, "Thanks, but do me a favor—don't call me 'Uncle Aang'. It makes me feel old..."

"Says the 116-year-old airbender..." Katara commented in a murmur.

He jerked his head to his girlfriend, "I heard that!" he played.

"Heard what? I said nothing..." she said innocently.

"Yeah, uh huh..." he deadpanned with an eye roll.

Almost from out of nowhere, Iroh positioned himself in the hallway right outside the room. He was wearing his White Lotus robes with his hair in a top knot and beard in a knot as well, just as he had worn during the Liberation of Ba Sing Se about three years ago.

"We will be within the town's range in about a half hour, so I recommended that we all meet in the bomb bay..."

Everyone agreed, so they headed downstairs where Appa, Sokka and the others and Nianzu and his gang were all waiting for them. There was a table set up with a map of Wishato spread out so that Hakoda could go over the battle plan.

"The White Lotus—including Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, and Mai—will take care of Tomark's army," stated Hakoda, "While Varun, Shin, and Lu Ten will distract the dragon, Axil, so that Aang, Katara, and Nianzu can enter the estate and make their way to Tomark's throne room. Since we don't have any more info on the layout of Wishato, we'll be splitting up the White Lotus' forces into three groups. Group 1 will take the Eastern part of town, Group 2 will take the Western, and Group 3 will strike at the heart of the land."

They knew it wasn't much of a plan, but Wishato was an 'out-of-the-way' type town, which is why it had been untouched by the Fire Nation during the War. It was hidden in the mountains, much like Makapu Village where Aunt Wu settled. Because of this, the town went from what was once a small farming village to the illustrious town it was today. Within time, it would probably thrive into its own city and become a major stronghold like Omashu and Ba Sing Se.

The teams were now getting ready to head off. Aang and his group would take Appa and be dropped from the Airship by the bomb bay and fly off towards the city while the White Lotus distracted the Manarki. Soon, they'd land and unleash their forces. They three groups would make their way to their designated positions while Varun's group would cover Nianzu, Aang and Katara as they made their way to the estate near the edge of town. They'd then distract Axil so that the others could make their way inside.

Sokka approached Aang with a confident smile, "You watch over my little sister, you hear? Don't think that just 'cause you're the Avatar that I won't pound your face in if something happens to her," warned Sokka.

"I'll keep that in mind, Sokka," he said reassuringly.

Sokka nodded softly before approaching his sister and bringing her into a hug, "You be careful out there, little sis..." he told her.

"You, too..." she said as she hugged her brother tightly, "Try not to break your leg this time..."

The warrior quickly pulled away from her, "Hay!" he whined in annoyance.

"What?" she questioned. "I'm serious! I don't want to be healing that thing for another ten hours straight. And even then, you still had to walk with a cane for a week."

Sokka just stared at his sister annoyingly before sighing in defeat, "I know... I'll try to keep from leaping off airships this time."

"Wouldn't be a bad idea," she added, smiling at her brother while on the inside, she was truly worried about how they would all come out of this. Last time they had separated like this, Sokka came back with a broken leg, Zuko had nearly been killed, and Aang was moments from taking another man's life and even then he risked his life taking Ozai's bending. What about now? They were facing an entire army of creatures they had never encountered. Would they come back covered in bandages, or worse—missing a friend?

Katara was forced to throw the thoughts away. What good would it do them if she didn't think positive?

After saying "goodbye" to her brother and father, she reunited with Aang, who was sitting atop Appa. He gave her his hand to help her on board, where she joined him on Appa's head. They could see that Nianzu was saying "goodbye" to his group of friends.

"You show Tomark what you're really made of, ya hear me?" Shin made the airbender promise.

Nianzu nodded, "I intend to..." he told the earthbender as Lu Ten now stood in front of him.

"Be aware of your surroundings and your resources—they are your greatest weapons. And be sure not to use all your strength at once, or else you'll just end up in another comatose state," Lu Ten warned. "Make sure that you-"

"Lu Ten—I know..." he cut in abruptly, chuckling softly.

"Right... of-of course. It's just... Each time you have tried to face Tomark, it's never worked out. And I'm worried that you might not come back..." he admitted with a soft voice. "You are the bravest leader I have ever known. Even some of the greatest leaders from the army were never as caring or devoted as you are. You are strong, compassionate, yet caring and easygoing. You'd never leave either one of us behind, and would rather risk your own life for any one of ours."

Lu Ten held out his hand and Nianzu grasped it firmly, "You do us all one big favor and kick Tomark's hairy ass back to wherever the Spirits it came from."

"You can count on it... But, Lu Ten, I have to tell you that I think you may be just one of the smartest men in the world. So if anything ever happens to me, I want you to do _me_ a favor."

The firebender shrugged, "Anything..."

"Go out and make something of yourself. Become a professor, a teacher, a scientist, whatever... But use that brain of yours to do something more than think up strategies and battle plans. Use it to help people, cure diseases, and make the world a better place..."

After a moment of registering the request, the firebender agreed, "Sure thing, bud. Sure thing..."

Nianzu smiled, shaking Lu Ten's hand. "And you, Shin," the airbender turned to the earthbender, "Either go back to school," he began jokingly, "or become something where you can use that strength of yours to help others. Use your expertise in earthbending and use it to stop others from hurting people."

Shin had no complaints with that request; "If that's what will make you happy..." he shrugged in agreement.

Nianzu sent his friend a grateful glance before turning to Varun, "And you..." he approached him, taking a long deep breath. "Varun, you know that we've been friends since we were children, and that I consider you a brother..." he began, taking a pause before continuing, "But I want you to know that I don't just consider you a brother... I love you like a brother."

Varun broke eye contact as he wiped his eyes a bit, "Me too... We've been through so, so much together, and... even though we're two different people from two different parents, it's almost like we were always meant to become friends. After... after Chan's death I-I considered running away, back to the swamp and feeding myself to the catgators in order to avenge him. I, I had that that it was the only way for me to be forgiven for my sin, that I didn't deserve to have friends or family. But... when I saw you, practicing your airbending just outside of the village... I don't know. Something inside me just sort of...clicked. The way you were so...unattached to the rest of the world made it seem you didn't have a care in the world."

"At the time I didn't... I was being blinded by the ridiculous notion that I was being tortured and abused by my own parents. Then when I met you, my life actually became one of joy and fun, so much that even Tomark couldn't corrupt the memories for his own gain," said the airbender. "You heard what I told the others—go and make something of yourself using the skills you possess."

"If you don't come back, that is..." added Varun in hopes of staying with his brother-like friend.

Nianzu rested a hand on his shoulder, "Even if I do come back, there's no reason for me to keep holding you down. You have a lot of potential, and you shouldn't let it all go to waste."

The waterbender brushed his arm off, "Thanks, but I don't think that you can get rid of me that easily..." he grinned.

Nianzu deadpanned, "You can be pretty stubborn at times, you know that?"

"Hey, Airhead! Would you hurry up and say your 'goodbyes'! We don't have all week!" cried Katara from the other side of the room.

"Airhead?" he questioned. "Wonder where she got that from..." the airbender pondered.

Varun glanced at Sokka, who was standing not far behind Nianzu, whistling mysteriously. "Why don't you ask her brother?"

Nianzu turned to the warrior, "You got any idea?"

He ceased to whistle, "Who? Me? Not a clue..." he lied.

Even a child could tell that the warrior was lying, but Nianzu shrugged it off and turned back to Varun, extending a hand, which Varun grasped firmly as they pulled into a hug. "You be careful out there, all right?"

"You too..." replied Nianzu as they broke away from the hug.

Nianzu slowly walked away from his long-time friends as he approached Appa. Eventually he turned around and ran at the bison, jumping up into the air and landing in the bison's saddle. This was it: The battle for their lives, for their race, and for their world. And yet, no one else in the entire world would ever know about any of this—at least, that was the intention of the White Lotus.

Aang gripped the bison's reigns and gave thumbs up to the others, signaling that they were ready to depart. A White Lotus sentry yelling into a communication device, and moments later the bomb bay hatch opened, providing a perfect space for the bison to take off. Aang cried out the same phrase he had always used to take Appa to flight and the bison bellowed, diving out the hatch.

* * *

><p>As soon as they flew over the mountains, it seemed like a field of black and white ash had covered the front of the city. But in reality, it was the near six-thousand soldiers waiting for their enemy's forces to show. They focused on the sky mostly, expecting an aerial assault first.<p>

What the army saw didn't carry the image of an assault, but surely one of their greatest threats was aboard the object entering city limits.

Taking offensive positions, the soldiers began firing orbs of dark energy at the assailants, firing one after another.

The passengers about the bison were shocked. Aang jerked his head at his nephew, "They knew we were coming!" he shouted, jerking Appa's reigns to the left in order to dodge the first wave of orbs. The winter solstice had already begun. Theirs orbs of energy that had once been small were now three times their average size. As the orbs fired continuously, there soon wasn't any room to maneuver around the projectiles. Appa was forced to take over in the flying, knowing his owner's reflexes wouldn't be enough on their own. The bison jerked left and right without warning, causing his passengers to sway uncontrollably. They were forced to hold onto anything restrained with all their strength. But even Appa couldn't maneuver past all these attacks. One of the orbs struck his right-middle leg, causing him to growl in pain. Another made contact with his underside, sending a surge of painful energy through his internal organs. It was too painful. He could no maintain flight. His internals were twisting and turning and he felt was about to vomit. Aang tried to keep the bison in the air, urging him to try and continue. They were slowly making their way to the edge of the city where the head of government for the area resided and held all their political affairs.

"He can't keep flying," Aang warned his friends.

Nianzu peeked down at the armies they were just now flying over. All of a sudden, they ceased fire as a series of explosions occurred. Nianzu looked behind them. The airship was launching their many bombs, as planned to get rid of the first wave of soldiers. Their attacks on the bison ceased, and were redirected towards the new threat, deciding it was more important to disarm than the Avatar's bison.

* * *

><p>Lu Ten situated himself at the airship's cannons, reloading them with bombs as the airship flew over the mountains. They would run out of firepower soon enough and it wasn't intended for the captain to leave the flying vehicle hovering over the city while defenseless. The ship had gradually reduced speed to a halt and was now rotating counter-clockwise. The cannons situated on the right side of the ship maintained fire as it descended. As it neared ground, Lu Ten launched a single bomb—the very last he had at his disposal—that blew a hole into the city's gates, revealing the armies hidden behind the once closed doors.<p>

I pulled his fist down in victory and ran back down to where the others were getting ready to begin their distracting assault on the Manarki's army. Sokka was in charge of the assault, and was just itching for the door to open so that they may charge into battle. Soon enough, the time came. The side hatch fell onto the ground and Sokka unsheathed his weapon, pointing it towards the enemies that were charging at them from the hole made.

"Charge!" he bellowed, sprinting forward as he held his arms back, keeping the blade pointing at the enemies.

They fired their orbs, but no one stopped. They continued with full speed, the orbs just striking the ground beneath their feet. The army wasn't trained at all. They were simply citizens of their race labeled as soldiers for their natural abilities as their primary defense and offense.

Sokka got the first strike, twirling to avoid an orb and jabbing his sword into the creature's chest, quickly removing it in order to attack the next by slicing off its arm kicking the creature to the ground. This was something Nianzu's friends had deduced. The Manarki's arms and hands were their deadliest traits, where their claws were fixated and where the dark energy was released. A number of creatures surrounded the warrior, but were launched into the air by slabs of earth jettisoning out of the ground. Sokka knew immediately it had been from his close friend, Toph.

Suki blocked the orbs firing at her with her Kyoshi shield, using her katana to disarm a group of creatures. Of one them lunged at her. She had little time to react, but did so with cat-like reflexes. She ducked down; flipping the creature over as it reached her. In a quick slash of her katana, she sliced off the Manarki's arm, disarming it.

An orb of energy fired from a Manarki's palm, targeting Suki head on. She brought up her shield to block it, but instead a streak of electricity zapped past her, colliding with the energy in midair. The combined energies were unstable and resulted in a reasonably sized explosion that put a dent in the enemy forces. Lu Ten had been the lightning's produced, and he and Shin charged to the front lines to aid the non-benders. They were nearing the opening to the town, and the army was becoming forced to fall back into the city.

Mai continued to the front lines as well, flinging one of her sais at a Manarki, striking it in the chest. The creature screeched in pain as a series of darts projected into its neck, killing it instantly.

Disks of ice and a straight blade cut across the torsos of four Manarki as Pakku and Piandao came at them from either sides.

Iroh and Zuko aided in allowing their small army to finally breach the city. Together they formed a large, explosive fireball that sent the enemy finally falling back upon the realization that they needed help. Unbeknownst to the small forces now leaking into the city, skilled Manarkis hid on the top of buildings, partly hidden from view. They launched a series of orbs, catching the forces off guard. Five White Lotus sentries were among those injured by the surprising attack.

"We got snipers!" Shin yelled as he fired his pellets of earth at the Manarki who dared to attach him head on.

Toph, feeling the vibrations of the enemy snipers on higher ground, quickly deduced their locations and sent them flying into the air with pillars of earth slapping out of the buildings roofs.

* * *

><p>However, she had not sensed one of them, as it had been a shadow Manarki, allowing it to stealthily contain itself in a shadow while its partners were taken out of battle. The creature leaped out of the shadow, reforming itself back into a body. Its lips curved in a malicious grin as it took aim for the blind earthbender's head. The orb of energy was only moments from being fired when something suddenly wrapped around the creature's neck. They were two pieces of metal curving around its neck as it was being pulled from its position while being choked. Its arms flailed in struggle, firing numerous orbs in hopes of striking its attacker.<p>

The Manarki was soon forced to fall to its knees as it tried to pry the metal from its neck. Suddenly the creature's neck was snapped to the left, killing it instantly. The attacker removed his weapons from the creature's neck, revealing them to be hook swords.

Jet's faced remained firm and serious. Normally in battle, he would take pride in his victories, but this was no battle against mere Fire Nation soldiers of whom he could use their feeble attempts at defeating him and his team as his own personal entertainment. This was a battle that could not be treated as such. This was a battle to determine the life or death of a race.

He quietly leaped to another building, targeting his next prey.

* * *

><p>As the White Lotus forces entered the town, it seemed like the battle would be won by the resisting army as the Manarki continued to fall back. However, it only seemed like that at first.<p>

Soon enough, they were making their way to the edge of the city. The Manarki were retreating, it seemed. They began running in the opposite direction of their enemies, and that struck much pride in the army as they charged after them. Shin's sharp pellets jettisoned after them, taking down a couple one after the other. Benders unleashed their long-range abilities. Earthbenders sent small, miniature boulders, while waterbenders launched streaks of water with harming pressures, and firebenders fired jabs of flames. Varun took out any soldiers who thought it a good idea to hide in the alleyways. He had two water skin pouches on each side of his hip for quick use, so he wouldn't waste any unnecessary time extracting it from the air. He fired quick streams of water that knocked the Manarkis to the ground, where he immediately disarmed them.

As the resisting forces followed the fleeing Manarki army, they soon realized they had not been retreating, but rather acquiring backup.

And what backup it was!

The forces had been told of this, but the majority of them hadn't believed it. They were warned of the power it possessed, and its incredible strength. But the description they had been given didn't come anywhere close to the real thing.

A large, purplish-black dragon came out from behind the building where the former mayor resided. The army stopped in place as he slowly came into view, clearly wanting to show his enemies the threat in which they had awakened: The dragon of darkness named Axil.

He smiled upon the revealing of the enemies he was about to face, finding them an easy prey and, gruesomely, a well-deserved meal.

"This is the army in which Nianzu has formed?" the large dragon asked in almost disbelief. The army's jaws dropped beyond what they thought were possible. The dragon existed, yes, but it had unmentioned that it could speak their language.

The dragon raised a claw, orbs of dark energy forming on the tip of each one, when suddenly a flaming arrow jettisoned through the sky. Upon impact with the dragon's claw, and explosion erupted, having it roar in pain. Everyone's eyes turned to where the projectile had come from, but no other forces could be seen.

However, in the surrounding mountains, there situated an army of expert archers with dark red face-paint surrounding their eyes.

* * *

><p>A man nodded in approval. He wore a coolie hat atop his black hair with a bag of arrows and a bow on his back. It was Longshot, and in the previous years, he had become leader of the Yuyan Archers. They had formed an alliance after the whole fiasco in Yu Dao, and left the Fire Nation army to join Longshot in the task of becoming and elite force of archers that would secretly aid authority officials in capturing their criminals.<p>

The head archer who stood next to Longshot loaded another arrow, lighting it with a match. The tips of the arrows were covered in dynamite, and when they came in contact with the target, they'd immediately explode.

The archer pulled back the arrow, and aimed for the large dragon's left hind leg. He released the bow, and the arrow jettisoned on its way to the target.

As another explosion erupted, this time on Axil's hind leg, the resisting armies realized that whoever was hidden among them must be aiding them. With much hesitation, they continued their attack.

Out of nowhere, there was a clap of thunder and rain began to pour down as an airship colored purplish-black took off from behind the mayor's former home, which was now being used as Tomark's "palace." The armies noticed it, but knew there was nothing they could do about it.

Axil became angered by the repeating explosive arrows being fired upon him. He darted his head towards the mountain where the strikes seemed to be coming from. He brought up a claw, formed a large orb of energy in his palm, and immediately fired before another arrow could stop him. The blast struck the mountain head on, causing piles of rubble to fall from above. Longshot's allies had to react quickly and find a new area to take aim from. Unfortunately, they hadn't been fast enough, and some of them were crushed by the boulders. Where they were now kept them from a good angle for which they could use to attack their target.

Longshot scanned the area, and decided that they'd have to climb down to a lower area where they wouldn't have as good a view of their target as before. And so, they decided to change positions before the enemy fired another strike. He turned to his group, spoke with his facial features, and led them onward.

* * *

><p>Now that his assailants were out of the way, Axil directed his attacks toward the army who had dared to attack their captured city. They had their attention directed towards the Manarki troops. This would be easy for him. It would be a waste of energy to kill them with his orbs of energy. He had size and strength to his advantage.<p>

He stomped his frontward left leg against the ground, crushing the low-ranking members of the White Lotus. He sinisterly smiled in delight of the humans whose bones had been crushed upon the bottom of his claw.

Unbeknownst to him, a girl with large, messy brown hair situated atop her head, wearing a blue headband across her forehead, and two streaks of red paint on both her cheeks and wearing a light armor had snuck to the left of Axil's body whilst he had been busy crushing the sentries. In hand she held a curving knife with a vial of poison in the handle. Knowing she hadn't much time, she harshly lodged it into the dark dragon's torso. The small vial wasn't nearly enough to harm the beast, but she had expected as such. Around her waist was a belt equipped with more knives. She only had three left. She had used the others on creatures that had hidden in the alley, and now saw it fit to use the remaining to slow down this beast before it decided to really weaken the army that had come to stop it.

She lodged the next into the dragon's left hind hip, where the poison would hopefully spread to the creature's spine and disable it. The dragon noticed this sharp object much more than he had the last. Axil's head jerked back and saw the girl attempting to run under his body with his one good eye.

He snarled, "Foolish human."

She curved around and headed for the right hip, sprinting as fast as she could. Axil's large tail swept into a curve and pounded into the girl, slamming her against the dragon's body.

Axil turned around, and stared at the weakened girl. He raised a claw, ready to finish her when a flaming arrow exploded against it. He growled in furious pain as a series of arrows followed it, striking the creature in numerous places on the right side of its body. Axil was harmed severely by the barrage of explosives. He could have sworn he had ended the forces that had begun this strategy of attack. He turned back to the mountains, where another army of flaming arrows swept across the sky. Axil breathed a violet fire that released the explosives in midair before they had reached a distance where he would be affected by the blast.

As he had begun a counterattack, a surge of stinging pain formed in his spine and claw.

Smellerbee had found the strength to rise up, and succeeded in lodging the other knife into the creature's hip, and then she struck another one into the other side of its torso. The final knife had been placed in his right claw, the one he had used for almost all of his attacks.

The poison came in small amounts individually, but as the four vials of poison sunk into his internals and acted as a single dose, they became exceptionally affective. They had been enough to slow him down. He found it very difficult to even move his legs. Outraged, he scanned for the girl who he knew had caused this unbearable sting in his spinal cord. He immediately spotted her, limping for cover inside a small market.

No malicious grins arose on Axil's face. Instead, he decided to get this over with, and began to breathe his violet fire. Only a small burst of flame erupted from his throat before a large boulder struck him across the face.

* * *

><p>Shin continued to fight the Manarki with his speeding pellets in the pouring down rain and violent thunder. He forced a slab of earth to launch a Manarki towards him. The creature's body slammed against the earth wrapped around Shin's arms, where he then fired numerous pellets into the creature's body, many of them jettisoning straight through the Manarki. He let the lifeless body fall and slammed his fists into the ground, creating a miniature earthquake that knocked the surrounding Manarki away from him.<p>

After he did so, he noticed a bombardment of explosions strike Axil. Shin grinned in approval at the damage it did, and watched as the creature experience a new pain from an unknown source.

Shin was presented with a Manarki sprinting for him. Rather than firing more projectiles, he egged on the creature, provoking it to try its best against him. The creature extended its claws and attempted to lodge them into Shin's skin, but failed to do so as it was flipped over the earthbender and slammed to the ground, followed by another pounding on the chest that launched the sharp projectiles into the Manarki's chest as it lied helpless on the ground.

Shin turned around and saw fire begin to come out of the dragon's mouth. Shin kicked the ground, producing a boulder which he then kicked at the dragon. It slammed against Axil's face head-on, shattering into pieces both large and small on contact.

Axil didn't seem too affected by the attack, and redirected his attention at Shin.

"That thing is frigging invincible!" Shin cried out in annoyance.

Toph came up beside the earthbender, bringing up an earth wall to block attacks and sending it at the few Manarki targeting her.

"We just got to find a weak spot!" she told him. She scanned the creature with her seismic sense and came to a conclusion. "Alright, it feels like he can't move his body all that much. I think if we direct our attacks towards his head—"

"I got an idea!" Shin cried out abruptly, interrupting the blind girl. "Varun," he called out as loud as he could. Not far away, Varun had been fending off a group of Manarki. Hearing Shin's call, but barely, he threw of stream of water at the creatures that had them on their backs. He formed a slide of ice under his feet as he slid across the battlefield, stopping in front of Shin.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You and Toph try to hold him down for me. I got an idea!" he told the two benders.

"Hold him down? With what?!" Toph demanded.

"Earth and ice, of course."

"That's not going to stop him," stated Varun.

"I didn't say it had to. Just keep him occupied."

Seeing no reason to waste time arguing, the water and earthbender began forming pillars of ice and stone around the dragon's legs. Fortunately for them, the poison didn't allow the dragon to give up much of a struggle; however they didn't know anything about any poison, so it seemed strange for them.

Shin began sprinting towards the large creature, dodging the small bursts of fire the dragon had sent at him. When he got close enough, Shin propelled himself into the air with a pillar of earth. He fell through the air until he landed on the back of the dragon's neck. He had to act quickly and grab hold of something, and found that only one of the curving spikes would allow him to do so. He had to remove the stone from around one of his arms so he could grab hold. He nearly lost his grip as his body jerked over the side. He forced himself to climb up, trying to ignore the muscle he had pulled.

Soon enough he made his way to the top of Axil's head. The dragon noticed what was occurring and began to shake his head wildly. Shin leaped for one of the antennas atop the dragon's head, and held on for dear life as he was jerked in all directions.

His stomach was moving all around inside him and he felt like he was going to puke. Toph noticed this action occurring and formed earth around the dragon's neck, stopping it in place and ceasing the continuous jerking.

Shin knew it wouldn't last long so he'd have to make his move now. He armed a round of pellets on his arm of stone and aimed them at Axil's head.

"You die!" he cried as he unleashed the projectiles with as much speed and force as he could muster.

Axil shrieked in pain as pellets entered his head, sped through his skull, and some going straight through. The dragon's shriek was loud enough to be heard through the whole city and everyone stopped to see what had caused such an ear-shattering noise.

Axil's legs gave out and his body fell to the ground. The stone wrapping around his neck shattered as his large head fell to the side. It hit the earth with a loud thud and left cracks in the ground. The dragon's only remaining eye had been glowing violet, but now that glow began to dim until it finally died out, symbolizing that the dark energy flowing within the dragon's body had died out as well, leaving the mightiest dragon of all time dead in this conquered city upon all those who looked up to it with pride and fear.

The entire city became dead silent. Not a sound erupted for a long time. All had ceased quarrel and slowly approached the now-dead dragon of darkness, utterly speechless with disbelief. Upon the dragon's defeat, the sense of darkness that existed in the city seemed to weaken. None of them had ever seen the fall of such a creature, especially in such a manner. Its left eyes had a large hole in the center where the skin surrounding it swelled disgustingly, its body was singed from the bombardments of explosive arrows, knives empty of their poison left lodged in its hips and claw, and above all else was the scar of the attacks that had finished it, numerous tiny holes on the top of its head where some pellets that didn't make it through the bony barrier were left stuck.

Even Iroh had never seen a dragon so viciously killed.

The sound of someone's struggled straining captured their attention. Shin was left trapped under the dragon's skull. He struggled to pull his legs out from under the lifeless head, and after a little more struggle, he succeeded. He got back to his feet and, for some reason, fired a quick group of pellets at the creature's snout, as if to ensure its death.

He walked away, becoming presented with the entire battlefield's forces, staring in awe and shock.

"Well he's dead..." Shin sheepishly stated.

The dead silence was shattered by an unknown Manarki shouting, "Retreat!" as loud as it possibly could.

Suddenly everyone's attention returned to its previous state as the Manarki army, now minus three-thousand of its six-thousand members. They began sprinting to the front of the city, chased after by the forces that had come to stop them. The death of Axil frightened the army of creatures, and they didn't intend on making any further attacks upon the army which had aided in his demise. As they reached the front of the city, they transformed into their black cloud-like forms and quickly fled the area in amazing speed, further lifting away the dread of darkness the city had been plagued with.

Many of them cheered as they were now victorious. However, a large few had not joined them, as their whole attack had been to completely destroy the army and not send them fleeing. It would be more difficult to defeat them now, as they most likely had a rendezvous point in which they could retreat to. However, that was a matter for another day, and the few who had resisted their victorious cries could no longer hold them back.

Sokka raised his sword into the air, the pride of victory forming an expression upon his face. "This is our world!" Sokka cried out in inspiration, causing the army to repeat after him. "We have shown those creatures this very truth! They may not have our world, nor may they have our fear, for we have struck them with fear!"

The forces cheered in agreement as the rain continued to pour down. Suddenly they heard a crash come from behind them, and they turned to the source in surprise as a dark-colored body was thrown from out of the mayor's former home.

* * *

><p><strong>And so, the first chapter of the epic finale has ended. I kind of let the sections bleed into each other as I changed perspectives, kind of like how some TV episodes do when a group of episodes all take place at the same time but focus on only one situation, and then we get caught in the middle of something somewhere else and go, "Okay, what the heck just happened?" So yeah...<strong>

**I know it took a while, but I needed a break from my other fanfic and DoD just came to mind, so I finished it up. Quite a good way to start the weekend, huh? I'll try and focus on this story and get the last few chapters out before I continue on my other story, 'kay?**

**Also, the next few chapters might not be so long, so don't expect too much, ya hear?**

**So, please, continue to read and review. See you all later! **


	48. Facing The Black Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. If I did, the Fire Nation would've got their butts beat by the Manarki!**

**Well, here it is, my loyal readers: The final battle between Kataang and Yuan! Will Yuan get his butt whooped in 0.2 seconds by Aang's Avatar State, or will Yuan prolong the battle and end up in an epic battle that may leave our heroes bruised and battered? Well, you'll just have to read and find out!**

**Note: I figured I should clear this up now that we know how "yuan" is properly pronounced. I've pronounced it like "Yoo-AN", rather than "Yoo-ON". So...yeah, whichever way it sounds in your heads is alright with me; just a little clear up on my part.**

**Hey guys, if you can help DoD reach 400 reviews by the end of the story, I'll give you all some top-secret information on the sequel coming out in June of 2013! But you got to help DoD reach 400 reviews by the end of the day I upload the very last chapter! All right? I'm counting on you guys!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness...<em>

Sokka gives Nianzu one of his meteor swords, proving that he entrusts the airbender fully.  
>The White Lotus prepares their forces to attack the Manarki army.<br>Nianzu tells his friends to make something of themselves after the battle is over.  
>Nianzu, Aang and Katara head to Wishato to find that the Manarki knew of their plot.<br>Appa is badly injured, and forced to fall out of the sky.  
>Sokka leads the attack on the Manarki.<br>Jet, Longshot, and Smellerbee discretely lend help in defeating the Manarki.  
>Axil shows himself, and it bombarded by Longshot's new team.<br>Smellerbee aids Longshot in Axil's defeat, poisoning his spinal cord.  
>Shin goes for the final blow on Axil, nearly getting himself killed.<br>The armies are shocked by Axil's fall, and the Manarki retreat.  
>An unknown person is defeated.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And Now...<br>_**Chapter 47:  
><strong>**Facing the Black Fire**

As soon as they flew over the mountains, it seemed like a field of black and white ash had covered the front of the city. But in reality, it was the near six-thousand soldiers waiting for their enemy's forces to show. They focused on the sky mostly, expecting an aerial assault first.

What the army saw didn't carry the image of an assault, but surely one of their greatest threats was aboard the object entering city limits.

Taking offensive positions, the soldiers began firing orbs of dark energy at the assailants, one after another.

The passengers about the bison were shocked. Aang jerked his head at his nephew, "They knew we were coming!" he shouted, jerking Appa's reigns to the left in order to dodge the first wave of orbs. The winter solstice had already begun. Theirs orbs of energy that had once been small were now three times their average size. As the orbs fired continuously, there soon wasn't any room to maneuver around the projectiles. Appa was forced to take over in the flying, knowing his owner's reflexes wouldn't be enough on their own. The bison jerked left and right without warning, causing his passengers to sway uncontrollably. They were forced to hold onto anything restrained with all their strength. But even Appa couldn't maneuver past all these attacks. One of the orbs struck his right-middle leg, causing him to growl in pain. Another made contact with his underside, sending a surge of painful energy through his internal organs. It was too painful. He could no maintain flight. His internals were twisting and turning and he felt was about to vomit. Aang tried to keep the bison in the air, urging him to try and continue. They were slowly making their way to the edge of the city where the head of government for the area resided and held all their political affairs.

"He can't keep flying," Aang warned his friends.

Nianzu peeked down at the armies they were just now flying over. All of a sudden, they ceased fire as a series of explosions occurred. Nianzu looked behind them. The airship was launching their many bombs, as planned to get rid of the first wave of soldiers. Their attacks on the bison ceased, and were redirected towards the new threat, deciding it was more important to disarm than the Avatar's bison.

But even though their attacks had been redirected, the damages they had given the sky bison had remained, and the large creature continued to descend.

"Come on, Appa, just a little further!" Katara urged pleadingly.

They were now nearing their target, but at the speed that Appa was falling at, it'd be a painful crash-landing straight through the walls.

But perhaps the landing might not be so rough if the walls were removed?

Aang firmly stared at the entrance, stood atop Appa's head, and thrust his hands forward. Small groups of Manarki were guarding the entrance, and they began to raise their arms to begin firing when an invisible force pounded a large hole into the doors, removing them immediately and causing the Manarki to fall to their feet at small boulders kept them down on the ground, struggling to remove the weight.

Appa continued to fall, but Aang and Nianzu worked together to create a twirling gust of wind under the bison to ease its rough landing only slightly. However, something struck them from behind and the large animal twirled around uncontrollably. The bison twirled straight into the palace-like structure, smashing bits and pieces of the wall and colliding with the ground on his side, grinding its body across the floor leaving a path of shattered flooring. The three benders grunted by the impact as the bison finally came to a halt, groaning in pain.

The three benders were laid across the saddle, groaning as they managed to push themselves up with their arms that felt like jelly.

"Is everybody okay?" asked Nianzu.

"Been through worse landings…" Aang and Katara replied as they helped the other up.

"Freeze!" someone cried. They heard the sound of energy, like it was building up its strength. The benders found the bison surrounded by a circle of Manarkis, their curling claws and palms aiming at them with orbs of energy ready to fire. "Hands in the air!" one of them demanded.

The three of them shared quick glances. It was like Nianzu and Aang could read the other's thoughts as they nodded at each other, leaving Katara puzzled. They put their arms behind their head. Katara figured that they must have had a plan to get out of this, so she complied with them as well.

"Step down from the animal," it ordered.

Appa growled weakly as a Manarki aimed directly at his face. If he had the strength, the bison would have already bit the creature and flung it away.

The two airbenders and the waterbender slowly walked down Appa's tail, keeping their hands behind their heads. A Manarki grinned savagely at Nianzu as he walked past, a look of scorn in his eyes.

They group leader Manarki used hand movements to direct the benders to stand side by side.

"You didn't really think you could get to Lord Tomark so easily, did you?" the leader asked.

Nianzu's lips curved deviously, "Actually, I expected it to be harder." Quickly, using great speed, Aang and Nianzu took their hands from behind their heads, swept their hands through the air as they curled around their bodies, and launched gusts of strong, sharp air currents. The Manarkis were caught off guard and were blown away, literally. The other Manarkis opened fire and Aang quickly produced a wall of stone in front of them, blocking the attacks as they took cover while the orbs frantically passed by them.

Katara built up a small stream of water in her hand, curved around the wall and launched it, freezing the head of a Manarki and the imbalance forcing him to fall to the ground, shattering the glass-like ice.

Aang leaped into the air, did a back-flip over the wall, twirled in the air with staff in hand and sent a streak of air at the remaining Manarkis, sending them onto their feet.

Nianzu grabbed Katara's hand, "Let's go!" he cried as he began sprinting down a nearby hallway that would hopefully lead them to the staircase that led to Tomark's chamber on the third floor, as the plans for the building, supplied by the White Lotus, had suggested.

Aang went to his bison as it began to recover, making its way back onto his feet. "Fly away, Appa. Find some cover. We'll call if we need you." Aang hugged the bison, "Be careful buddy."

Appa groaned softly in acknowledgment as Aang took off. The bison waited until he had enough strength, and complied to the request made.

Aang followed close behind the others, his seismic sense noting out more guards farther down the corridor.

"More guards are coming," he warned. Nianzu and Katara stopped, arming themselves with a stream and water and a ball of twirling air in hand.

As Aang had proclaimed, a group of orbs fired at them from Manarkis situated at the end of the hall, kneeling on one knee to provide better aim.

The benders took cover behind pedestals that held expensive vases painted with badger-moles around them. They shattered as the orbs struck them rather than the targets. Glass fell onto the floor as small blasts took over the sound of battle occurring outside.

None of them could leave their cover long enough to strike back without being blasted. Then suddenly, the firing ceased.

Aang peaked around the corner of his cover only just a bit before the blasting continued. Aang had the think of something. The pedestals couldn't take much more. The blasts were cracking the polished-stone materials they were made out of, and soon they'd shatter as well. The Avatar came up with an idea. He planted what he could of his body without coming out of his cover and managed to cover his body in stone. He stood up and curved around the pedestal and began charging for the Manarki. They focused their aim on him. Their orbs surged throughout the stone, but did not seep through the armor. He slammed his foot against the ground, causing a cylinder of earth to slap out of the ground and slam the creatures against the ceiling. He lowered the platform and removed his armor.

"Let's go," he called to his friends. They came out of cover and followed him down the corridor. They found a flight of stairs to the left and, figuring they didn't have a better route to take, proceeded up the flight of steps.

Surprisingly, there weren't any Manarki waiting for them. When they reached the top, they found themselves on the second floor where of group of creatures waited for them. They began to fire, but Aang covered the doorway with a wall of stone sliding upwards. They didn't have time to fight them all, only the ones in their way.

They continued until they reached the third floor, where another group awaited them. Aang was about to strike but Nianzu beat him to it, slicing his new sword through the torsos of the creatures one after another in rapid succession, killing each of them almost instantly. The image left Katara and Aang stunned, seeing such violence made their legs shake, but they forced themselves to shrug it off and continue. However, that hadn't been an easy task as Nianzu took the lead and practically did the same to every Manarki that got in their way.

Not soon enough, they reached the end of a corridor where twin doors settled beside one another at the center of the wall. The three shared glances and nods before Aang blasted air at the doors, removing them from their hinges as they slid across the floor of the chamber. The three benders entered, armed and ready, finding those they were looking for.

Tomark sat atop of small throne that was slightly elevated with Yuan standing beside it in his human appearance, his lips curved in a malicious smile. Tomark, however, seemed much more pleased that they had made their way to his chamber.

"Welcome, Nianzu, Avatar Aang and…" he paused, glancing at the waterbender, "…Water Tribe girl," he continued simply, as if she was no treat to him whatsoever.

"I'm glad you were able to make it," the dark lord continued. "I was beginning to think my army was too much for you all to handle." He glanced at Aang, "Then again, with the Avatar leading the assault, I shouldn't be so surprised."

Neither one of them replied in any way.

"Silence, eh?" he stood from his throne, "Well that's just fine. You just need to listen anyways." He smirked, "You may believe that your army has halted my plans, but I assure you, it will take more than that to stop our corruption of the planet."

"More than you got," Katara hissed.

Tomark turned his head to Yuan, "You're right; she is feisty, isn't she? What was that you said about her again? What you humans call, 'feisty in bed'?"

Aang growled at the comment, angered by the way they were talking about his girlfriend.

"I honestly don't understand the meaning of that phrase: 'In bed'?" Tomark smirked. "Yuan, would you kindly explain it to me sometime?"

"It'd be my pleasure." Yuan's eyes were locked on Katara as he made that revolting remark.

Nianzu glanced at Katara and at Yuan, confused by relationship the two seemed to have. Katara seemed to hate him ferociously, but Yuan seemed to be extremely attracted to her in a seductively vulgar sort of way. He didn't let it bother him. He'd rather not understand.

"Quit with the small talk!" Katara yelled suddenly, launching her streams of water at Tomark and Yuan. Yuan rolled to the left, dodging the attack. However, at the same time, Tomark had instead swiped his hand out in front of him, as if polishing something, producing a circular shield of dark energy that turned the water into vapor instantly.

"Foolish girl," he said, balling his palm into a fist, as if he were crushing something in his hand, transforming the shield into an orb. His fist then opened and his finger straightened. His open palm launched the orb, as if he were shoving it away. The launch was done swiftly, rather than slow as the other forms had been, which made the orb fly through the air with amazing speed, too fast for either Nianzu or Aang, not even Katara, to dodge or block it in time. She was struck by the energy, sending her onto her back. Aang rushed to help her as did Nianzu.

Tomark ran for a door on the side of the room, leading to a flight deck that the Manarki had forced the former earthbender inhabitants to build before executing them, promising that by constructing it, they'd be spared.

Aang looked to Nianzu as they helped Katara up, "Go after Tomark; we'll handle Yuan."

"Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting to leave them unless demanded.

"Yes, now go!" Aang cried insitently, executing all doubt in the airbender.

Nianzu ran in the same direction Tomark had gone just moments ago, curving into a corridor and sprinting down the hall, hoping to catch Tomark before he reached his intended location.

Yuan, however, stayed behind, not even bothering to attack Nianzu as he went after his master.

Yuan cracked his knuckles, "I've been waiting for this rematch…" he snarled. "Haven't you also, Aang?" he looked to the airbender as Katara got back on her feet in an offensive stance. "You seemed to enjoy that last encounter of ours. I've been dying to see that side of you again…metaphorically speaking, of course."

"I wasn't myself, Yuan. I could have killed you!"

He shrugged, "I've been dead before. It's actually quite an amazing thing, in my case that is. If I had never died, Tomark would have never found me and given me this new body." Yuan began marveling his features, a small violet surge of electricity pulsing through his fingertips. He looked up to the airbender, "And if you killed me, you would have hurt yourself and others more than you would have me."

Aang knew the truth in his words. If he had ended Yuan, he would have been a killer, and that's how everyone would see him as. His friends would say they didn't see him as such, but he knew that deep down, they'd all feel the same way. Aang's guard was dropped for only an instant and that's when Yuan made his move.

He shot a blast of energy towards him, and luckily Katara pulled him out of the way, shooting her stream of water at Yuan.

Yuan's eyes glowed violet, and for him, all time slowed down to a near halt. It was an ability that only he possessed during the solstice. His eyes could scan the area, and time would practically slow down long enough for him to dodge any attacks. The water was curving around, and would strike him in the side. His lips curved and he simply ducked and time continued at normal speed.

Katara gasped in surprise as her stream of water ran out of speed and splashed onto the floor.

"My turn…" He fired a beam of energy that fired continuously, like a firebender creating a continuous flamethrower.

Katara dodge in the nick of time and Aang sent a current of air at Yuan. His eyes glowed violet again and they curved to the left, noting the air current coming right at him. He quickly threw himself onto the floor, lying on his belly as the air struck the throne behind him and break apart. He planted his hands against the ground and spun around, sending flames at his opponents.

Aang brought up and earth wall to protect him and Katara from the attack. As he lowered the wall, he found a beam of energy coming for him. Aang swiftly dashed to the left, jabbing small blasts of air at the firebender. At the same time, Katara unleashed a group of ice daggers. They didn't anticipate that Yuan would have the speed and agility necessary to dodge them both. The solstice increased many abilities, which unfortunately included agility and speed. He back flipped and hid himself behind Tomark's throne as the attacks struck only the floor and the cushioned throne.

The airbender used seismic sense to determine Yuan's exact location, and created a slab of earth to catapult him out of hiding. He fell helplessly into the air, his arms flailing uselessly.

He hit the floor with a thud and a grunt. He shook his head to shake off the fall and began to get back on his feet as Katara flung streams of water at him. Each one struck him full-force, and he found himself rolling across the floor. She was coming at him again. He found the will to stand up and fired two sets of orbs at her, but she was coming at him fiercely. She found a gap between the two orbs and slid in between them and continued, flinging another stream of water after another. The first struck him in the right shoulder and his body twisted in the direction. He began to build up an orb of energy when the next stream landed on his other shoulder. Again, his body twisted. The next hit him in the chest and he leaned forward from the force, and the final had been hovering just above the floor, and now made a sharp curve upwards, striking Yuan in the chin and jerking his head to look at the ceiling as he fell to the floor, completely dazed.

However, Katara didn't let up. In her blue sparkling eyes was fire raging in pupils of ice. Her teeth were clenched, her face tense. She continued charging, pulling out two large pools of water from her pouches. They hovered above her and her fingers curled in the shape of a claw. She threw down her arms, turning the pools of water into a series of sharp ice shards that fell straight for Yuan.

He didn't have the time to make any actions. All he had time for was to stand up. The shards struck the floor numerous times, puncturing holes into the material. Yuan found himself trapped in ice, each arm sticking out of four ice daggers that had intertwined on impact. He struggled to break free from the entrapment, irritating him dangerously.

Outside the few windows lining across the walls, a storm of rain and lightning sparked the city. Lightning streaked across one of the windows and thunder made a deafening clap. The rain trickled down the glass as more pounded against it.

Yuan growled angrily. Though his body was trapped, his hands were not, which meant he could still attack. He brought up his hands and fired violet beams of each palm, targeting the love-struck benders as they believed the battle was over. Aang was first to notice the beams and shoved Katara and himself to the ground as they sprawled below the beams as they past, instead striking the wall behind them.

Yuan, fueled by anger and irritation, redirected his beams at the ice that imprisoned him. It didn't take long for them to melt and Yuan broke free, wasting no time to begin attacking vigorously. As Katara and Aang got back to their feet, numerous orbs fired from Yuan's palms. They hadn't time to make any responses, as the two of them were immediately hit by the orbs. Their harmful energy surged through their bodies with immense pain, like fire was flowing through their veins.

The firebender's attacks ceased when the two benders were forced to the ground from the pain. He approached the both of them. Aang struggled to perform an offensive firebending attack, but Yuan put his body to the ground with a quick blast of spherical energy.

Katara managed to pull some water from her pouch, crawling towards Aang to defend him while she took the offense. However, Yuan stopped that by blasting her with an orb, causing her to be thrown away from her boyfriend.

"He's a big boy, Katara. Let him defend himself," Yuan snarled as he strolled over to Aang, cracking his knuckles as he approached the airbender.

Aang struggled to get back to his feet, his arms pushing him up onto all fours.

Yuan shot a blast of energy at the boy, causing him to flop to the ground as they energy landed on his chest.

Katara wasn't going to comply with Yuan's demands. She built up what water she could and shot it towards the firebender. Yuan simply leaned aside to dodge the attack and shot her again, this time much more lethal. The force of the energy had her thrown onto her back, experiencing a pain similar to her boyfriend's.

"Come on, Avatar. Are you really going to let your girlfriend futilely protect you by herself?" Yuan taunted, smiling provocatively.

Katara struggled to get back on her feet while the firebender stood over her boyfriend. He heard her struggling, and turned around only slightly to fire at her again, causing her to groan in immense pain as she clenched the air in the fetal position, hoping to lessen the unbearable pain.

"Leave…her…alone!" Aang ordered, finally taking a stand as he was unable to watch the abuse any longer.

Yuan jerked his head to Aang and in a quick second, fired at him as well, slammed his body against the wall behind him. His legs gave out again as the energy surged through his internals and his back began to slide downwards against the wall until he was sitting up against it, just barely able to keep from passing out as the energies unleashed inside his body combined to further harm him.

"Honestly, Aang, I thought you'd be more of an opponent," said the firebender as he knelt down in front of the airbender, grasping his chin to force him to look into his eyes.

"With how Katara always talked about you, I was convinced you were invincible, especially after out last encounter. But I've come to a realization—you're at your strongest when someone you love is in danger," he snarled. "However, I haven't proved this theory yet, but I intend to… right now."

"Don't… touch her," Aang managed to say, his voice hoarse, raspy and weak.

Yuan's lips curled, "I don't have to touch her in order to hurt her."

The firebender turned and walked away from Aang and approached Katara as she laid spread across the floor, still trying to find strength to fight back.

"Now it's just you and me, my beautiful waterbender."

She darted a scorning look at him, "Don't touch me!" she ordered, receiving an orb of energy in the stomach.

"I won't; not yet at least."

He attacked her numerous times with beams of energy. Each time she even moved in order to stand, she was hit again, and then once more after that. It was torture, an unbearable pain that never ended. What made it worse was that he wasn't using all his strength. He was intentionally wearing her down as slowly as possible, making the pain even more torturing. In addition, it was torturing Aang, forced to sit helpless and listen to Katara's screams and groans of pain. It made his heart ache listening to it, like her heart was being torn apart and he couldn't do anything about it.

Fortunately, it soon came to an end. Unfortunately, however, it hadn't come soon enough. She now had no strength whatsoever, not even enough to lift a finger. She was completely helpless, a burning pain in her side that she couldn't do anything about. Yuan approached her, jerked her to her feet by the arm, and pressed her against the wall.

The sick creature's eyes scanned up and down her body seductively, "I've been waiting for this moment ever since you denied my kiss. I'll provide you a pleasure your childish boyfriend has yet to fulfill you with."

She tried to squirm, her eyes clenching closed to keep from witnessing the sight of his actions as they progressed. The gold clip that kept her tunic wrapped around her body was taken off by the firebender. He slightly folded the left side of the fabric upwards to reveal her shoulder and neck. He smiled and looked to her face, "You're going to enjoy this just as much as I am." He leaned forward and planted a kiss on the crook of her neck. The soft tingle of his lips against her neck made her skin crawl. She was too weak to defend herself, and she hated it. She was in perfect position to kick that spot in between his legs where she could feel the blood pulsing against her leg, but she could barely move a finger, much less a leg.

While Katara was receiving the majority of the torture, the sick image was projecting into Aang's view, forcing him to watch an even crueler punishment that Yuan found twistedly pleasant. It made him sick, and had him becoming angry with himself for being unable to stop its continuation. Gradually he forced himself to gain strength, using what energy he had left to move his arms. There had to be something he could do!

Yuan's actions continued further, slipping the fabric off the waterbender's shoulder to reveal more of her tan skin and the bindings that hid her cleavage from wandering eyes. His soft kisses became succulent ones as he trailed down from her neck and across her shoulder. His actions, no matter how resistant she was to them, still had her feeling pleasure. She didn't want to enjoy the actions that gave her this feeling, but it was in her nature to do so. It was a natural reaction that she would normally enjoy with her lover, but in the presence of a man such as this, it was a sick defiance towards true love.

She tried to hold back her reactions to the twisted pleasure, but eventually they became too strong to contain as Yuan's tongue danced against her collarbone. She let out a pleasurable moan.

Yuan's actions stopped and he brought his head up to level with hers, "I told you that you'd enjoy this…" he said in a soft, sickening voice that made Katara want to punch him straight in the nose, and inflict further harm that was too violent to describe.

"Please, stop!" she pleaded softly, her anger becoming more of a fearful sorrow.

"Now, for my entrée," he whispered. His hand rested to cup her hidden breast, squeezing it gently and forcing her to moan again, betraying her true feelings towards these… advancements.

His hand only stayed in position for a moment, then began to slither up to the top of her bindings where his claws peeled an opening that he would now use to remove the cloth so that he could claim his illicit prize. As he did this, he again planted wet, succulent kisses down her neck, expecting to reach his target the moment it was revealed.

Katara's strength scarcely returned, and she used what she had to try and push Yuan off of her before he could violate her any further. She struggled to remove Yuan's arms from her as his head reached the crook of her neck, where he showcased a seductive grin in the corner of her eye.

It seemed hopeless. Aang was situated helpless against the wall on the other side of the room as Katara was pressed against the opposite one, restrained by Yuan's tight grasp and her own useless limbs. She'd be on the floor if it weren't for Yuan's grasp and the little strength she had in her legs. In a way, she preferred being pressed against a wall over being laid across the floor, as that position would give Yuan further dominance over her body. Little did she know that her current position would prove useful to the action that was now being executed.

As Yuan's head reached the crook of her neck, a slab of earth punched out of the wall and hit the firebender straight in the face, dazing him completely as he stumbled away from the girl he had been violating. She fell to her side as the pressure that restrained her was removed. Yuan tried to regain his footing as he stumbled across the floor. Suddenly a strong blast of wind punched him in the side, causing him to jerk in the direction and fall to his feet. From her position, Katara could see the attacker, and it brought a grateful smile to her face.

There was Aang, weak and unbalanced, taking a stand against Yuan. He struggled to maintain his footing as he punched another blast of air at the firebender as he stood up. The blast had him curving into the wall on the left, slamming against it fiercely. A loud grunt escaped the firebender as he made contact. Aang managed to fire another blast before he lost his balance and fell face-down out of exhaustion and weakness.

It took Yuan time to regain his strength, but he did so soon enough nevertheless. His anger was now projected at Aang, who struggled to push himself back onto his feet.

"I have had enough of you!" he shouted, firing a beam of energy at Aang, who had managed to get to his knees. The beam struck him head-on, continuously firing at his chest. Aang cried loudly in pain as the strong force of the energy took all the strength he had out of him. When Yuan finally stopped his firing, Aang was totally wiped out. He fell to his back like a rag doll, smoke seeping out of his clothes.

Aang knew he'd lose consciousness any minute now. He was well aware of risks he had taken, that Yuan would surely attack him with full force and that he'd have little to no chance of evading him. He didn't expect to. All he knew was that he had to get Yuan away from her before he did something that could scar her for life, if only for a short while so that she could find help or escape—whichever came first. He knew he'd be risking his own life by doing so, but he didn't care. He'd already been killed twice before, and both times he was miraculously resurrected. If she had been killed, it'd be permanent. It wouldn't be fair for her to die only once and never be given another chance, when he had already been granted life twice before. Each time he had died, it had been to protect her—and in all honesty, he preferred it that way. He would rather die protecting her than being killed in some empty street by an assassin of some sort.

Yuan strolled towards the unconscious airbender, "I wanted you to die slowly, _painfully_, watching as I gave her the one thing you haven't yet," stated Yuan as he reached the boy. He grasped his chin, forcing the airbender to look into his eyes. He was near the loss of consciousness, his eyes half-lidded and breathing shallow, hoarse breaths. "But now that you've really pissed me off, I'm gonna finish you quickly—and best of all, I'll still get what I want after she watches you die instantly before her very own eyes."

Yuan twisted his head around, "You hear that, Katara? Don't worry, it'll be quick. I promise you: he won't feel a thing."

Katara tried to crawl toward Yuan, trying to ignore the burning pain in her side. "Don't… please!"

Yuan flipped Aang over onto his stomach. He threw his leg over his body and squatted over her, gripping the sides of his skill. "Try not to blink, Katara. You wouldn't want to miss a sight such as this, now would you?"

Her teeth and fists clenched. In an instant, her pleading and fear for what was to come vanished and were replaced with fear, anger…and violence.

"Ready?" Yuan said in a taunting, joyous tone. "On three: 1…" he began, glancing at Katara a final time, "…2…" he stared at the back of Aang's bald head and prepared to twist it fatally, "…3!"

"NO!"

It happened in an instant. The room was dead silent, and a haunting chill spread throughout the air. It was impossible.

Yuan's right arm was pointing straight behind him, twisted to the extent where if it was twisted anymore, it'd break painfully. He was straining in pain, completely unaware of what was happening. It was like his whole body was frozen, and out of his control. Suddenly he bent backwards; almost impossibly as the sound of bones cracking ripped the silence from the air.

Aang was alive, fortunately. Yuan hadn't been able to complete his objective when some unknown force pulled him away from Aang's body. His limbs continued to twist and turn. Screams and groans of pain erupted from his throat. He'd never felt a pain so agonizing. He had no control over his limbs, and it felt like his muscles and veins were trying to pull themselves apart.

Katara, lying on her side, became shocked. She knew what was causing this, especially _who_ was causing it. It was she who was the cause. Somehow, she was bloodbending him, but she hadn't moved at all. She hadn't used her hands or anything. She was completely still, and hadn't been able to do anything but scream when Yuan attempted his execution. But she knew she was bloodbending him. She could feel it. It was a strange feeling, too. For only a moment, she had considered the idea of bloodbending Yuan, and even wished she could, despite her absence of available movement. At that moment, Yuan had lost control over his own body, and at the same time, Katara had a strange sensation pulse within her head. It was similar to the way she could feel her own actions that were bending the water. She could feel the chi pulsing through her veins, but now she was feeling it inside her head.

She then came to the conclusion that, somehow, she was bloodbending with her mind!

The realization and feeling of dominance over Yuan became too much for her to control on her own. Overwhelmed by the power, she found the dark will to use her newfound ability against Yuan, showcasing that she now had dominance over his body as he had over hers just earlier.

His neck twisted as far as it possibly could and Yuan let out another scream of pain. The power became stronger within Katara's mind. Something seeming even more impossible began. Yuan began to levitate into the air. Katara could feel the water inside his mock body forcing itself upward as his feet left the ground and body rose into the air.

Aang, still weak, remained motionless on the ground, trying to keep from passing out. He could see Katara lying on the ground across from him, but was unaware of the actions taking place around him.

Lightning zigzagged outside one of the windows as a loud thunder clapped. Katara's psychic hold on Yuan's body took further actions, throwing the firebender against a wall with strong force. The bloodbending grip was released long enough for him to fall to the ground, but immediately grasped and levitated him again, slamming him into the ground continuously, releasing loud grunts as contact was made numerous times.

Yuan was eventually released, being slammed against the ceiling and dropped to the floor. His was practically crippled. His limbs were twisted in painful positions. He was squealing, groaning, hissing in pain. As this occurred, Aang was regaining the strength to get back on his feet. He was still weak, but was persistent towards his actions.

"Please, no more!" Yuan pleaded, albeit he wasn't completely sure who his attacker was, he took it upon himself to simply infer it was Katara.

"You didn't stop, so I won't," Katara hissed darkly. Suddenly, Katara's bloodbending grip grasped Yuan as Aang stood, completely lost in what was going on. He saw Yuan being levitated at Katara laid helplessly against a wall. She wasn't moving, but something was forcing Yuan to levitate. Aang might have inferred that the firebender had developed the ability to do so, but it was clear that he was in pain. He wasn't doing this according to his own will.

Yuan pleaded one last time, "Please, let me go!"

"No," Katara answered, causing Aang to turn to her surprised that she was the one to answer. _Is she doing this?_ Aang asked himself.

Aang couldn't believe it. He could tell, just by the look in her eye, that somehow she was controlling this invisible force. He suddenly felt intimidated by her—scared and frightened, actually. It was a chilling sight, seeing that she could control a man just by looking at them. Aang had never been so frightened by her abilities, and it scared him even more that this was now a true fact.

Yuan's body twisted and turned even more. It was almost shocking that a man's bones could bend so unusually and they could still be alive. Aang couldn't even begin to imagine the great pain that was verbally escaping Yuan's mouth.

Aang knew he had to stop this. He couldn't let Katara torture him anymore, or do something even worse. She'd never forgive herself if she did. That he knew for sure.

"Katara, stop!" he shouted at her in demand.

Her eyes darted at him for only an instant before returning to Yuan, but in that instant, she unconsciously performed her grip on Aang. Out of nowhere, Aang found his arms tightly pressed against his sides, and his feet lined up next to one another, like he was standing stall and respectively for some general or something. The grip didn't look strong, but Aang didn't agree with that visual at all. It felt like a large snake was wrapping around his body, strangling him, squeezing out all the air in his body. He could feel his own will yanked away from him. He had only been bloodbent once before, but Hama's grip hadn't been nearly as strong as this. He struggled to speak, to get her to stop this. He knew she wasn't doing this on purpose. At least, he hoped she wasn't...

"K-Ka...tara..." he called her name softly, feeling the grip escalate from his body towards his neck. He could feel the vessels in his throat tightening, forcing themselves toward one another, clogging his breathing tube with his Adam's apple.

She hadn't heard him. Her attention was focused on Yuan, levitating him higher into the air.

Unbeknownst to her, her bloodbending grip on her boyfriend strengthened as well. He couldn't breathe properly. He was gagging now. There was nothing he could do to stop it. There was no hand to pry off, no body to shove away, nothing but his own blood clenching itself.

Yuan glanced at Aang, who was forced to stand, and saw that he was experiencing the force himself. He wasn't being choked like the airbender. He could still breathe. He thought for only a moment, and immediately had an idea.

"Katara, look at what you're doing," he stated.

She didn't answer, only continued to stare with her ice-cold eyes.

"You're going to kill him...if you don't...stop!" he managed as the grip tightened. He didn't care in least of what happened to Aang. If he hadn't been in her grip as well, he would have let her kill him. But he figured that if he wanted Katara to release him, he'd have to get her to release Aang too.

Fortunately, he got through to her. Her icy eyes melted with confusion and she sensed that she was controlling not only one, but two bodies. She turned her gaze to her right, and saw Aang seeming completely uncomfortable. No, not only uncomfortable, but...strained. His eyes and teeth were clenched as tight as possible, and he was gagging. Immediately she realized what she was doing. She suddenly became very afraid...of herself. She didn't know exactly how it happened, but her grip on them both released. All she did was think to release them. She had had the sudden thought of releasing her grip, and it happened. Yuan fell to the ground, hard, and Aang slumped to his hands and knees, coughing furiously.

Katara suddenly began darting her eyes left and right across the room, shocked by the power she held and had utilized on her love. She began to sob softly, angry and upset at herself. She felt like a monster. Katara had allowed this dark ability to overcome and influence her to kill the man who had tried to abuse her, and would have done anything to make sure the act was committed, even if it meant taking Aang with him. She couldn't believe that she held such a power that could control her so strongly.

She felt a hand come around the back of her neck, taking her hand as well. She looked up and saw Aang, comforting her with his soft gray eyes. She couldn't explain it, but looking into those eyes always helped comfort her. She draped her arms around his neck, ignoring the sharp pain that emitted from her side as she cried softly into Aang's shirt.

"I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed. Her tears soaked his shirt, but he didn't seem to care. All he cared about what that she had stopped herself. She found restraint and that made Aang proud of his girlfriend. It didn't matter to him that she had unleashed her power on him as well. He couldn't blame her for that. He had no reason to lecture her on controlling her actions while engulfed by anger. Aang knew he was much harder to control while angered. Luckily, he had been working on that in the recent years. If all else failed, she was always there to bring him out of it.

"It's okay, Katara. It's okay..." he soothed her, stroking his fingers between the strands of her hair.

"I, I almost... I could have—" she continued to sob.

"But you didn't; that's all that matters."

* * *

><p>Yuan took forever regaining his strength. When he got to his hands and knees, he saw the image of the two lovers in each other's arms. He wasn't as angry with them both as he was with the waterbender. He'd been made a fool by her too many times. He wasn't taking it anymore.<p>

In quick speed, he stood up and fired an orb of energy at Katara, crying out as he did so. She wouldn't see it coming. Aang hadn't even noticed that Yuan was attacking until he stupidly cried out. He quickly shoved Katara away from him, out of harm's way. Luckily, he too had dodged the projectile. As he had leaped backward, out of the orb's path, he spun around and built up a current of air. As he faced Yuan, he released the current and it sped towards Yuan. He had no time to react, and hadn't bothered scanning the attack because of his stubbornness. The air struck him head on, with so much force that he was swept off his feet and sent into the path of the window behind him. The glass shattered as he practically flew out of the building. He fell for what seemed like forever. He twirled around and faced the ground. He clenched his eyes and braced for impact. Yuan hit the ground hard, sliding well over a dozen feet until coming to a stop. His head lifted up only slightly, but flopped into the mud as strong rain poured down over his body.

He groaned softly, his body aching all over. A bolt of lightning ripped through the sky as he managed to look up.

White Lotus sentries approached him, with Sokka not far behind them.

"Is that him?" one of them asked.

Sokka took one glance at the firebender and nodded, "Yeah, that's him," he answered simply.

One of the sentries took out a pair of metal handcuffs and wrapped them around Yuan's wrists, forcing him up onto his feet. Yuan spit out mud from his mouth as he was put face-to-face in front of Sokka.

He stared at the bender with utter disdain, and was about to speak when Yuan beat him to it.

"You know, I actually got the pleasure of exploring your sister's body. I got so close to seeing those orbs she hides beneath her shirt. Too bad you weren't there to see it," Yuan stated slyly. It was obvious he was still as full of himself as ever.

Sokka's eyes drifted to the sky, "Oh, I'm so going to enjoy this..."

"Enjoy what?—"

He was cut off when Sokka's fist pounded into his chest, with all the strength he could muster. The blow had Yuan's legs turn to jelly and the sentries had to keep him from falling to the ground.

Sokka grasped Yuan's chin and stared him dead in the eye, "I swear on my mother, if you touch my sister again, you're dead!"

Yuan's curved into a twisted smile as he was hauled away towards the White Lotus airship. Sokka cast a scorning look at the man as he was taken away. It felt good to see those metal cuffs around his wrists, knowing well of the many people he had killed. He had never liked Yuan. Before he knew him, he didn't even like him. He never felt that Yuan should be with Katara, or even near her. Sokka looked at the building where Yuan had fallen from. He still didn't see Katara or Aang anywhere. Curious and a bit worried, he approached the structure and entered it. As soon as he entered, it was obvious a battle had taking place in there. There was a wall raised out of the ground across the room. It was cracked, Sokka observed. It must have taken heavy fire.

Sokka continued and found a corridor. He entered it and found even more remnants of a battle. It looked like a battle between earth and firebenders had taken place in this thin hallway. He continued down and went up a flight of steps, hearing voices at the top.

* * *

><p>Aang approached Katara, helping her up. "Are you okay?" he asked.<p>

She muscled up a smile, "Been better…"

As she began to stand, Aang noticed a large gash in the side of her clothing. Her skin was a souring red, like a large burn. He could see the small remnants of energy surging in the small incisions of her skin. He couldn't imagine how much it must hurt.

Katara noticed his staring, and cupped his cheek, forcing him to look into her eyes, "I'm fine; it doesn't hurt at all."

He didn't believe her. Just to prove that she wasn't as okay as she claimed, he challenged her to stand up a little. She didn't even make it to her feet before the pain stung her intensely, causing her to hiss as she grasped her side.

"Told you," Aang teased, trying to get her to smile a little more. "Here, let me," he began.

"No offense, Aang, but you're not exactly Mr. Healing-hands," she retorted.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "I wasn't intending to be." He ripped off a layer of cloth from the sagging portion of his outfit below the sash and began to wrap it around her body, covering the wound.

"Aang, you're messing up your new outfit!" she alerted him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "You really think my clothes are more important than your wounds?" he asked her rhetorically. "Besides, it's practically required that after every major battle my clothes are ripped up."

She chuckled softly at the truth.

"Aang—Katara?" they heard a voice call out to them.

They saw Sokka entering the room from the staircase, looking around first to make sure there was nobody else in the room. "Are you guys okay?" he asked as he rushed to their side.

"Doing great!" Aang remarked. "But we need to find her a healer. Yuan really did a number on her."

Sokka was shown the injury and looked at Aang, "Please tell me it was you who knocked that guy out the window?"

The airbender shrugged, "It was self-defense…"

"Whatever, I'm just glad you did it," he said, grasping his friend's shoulder gratefully. The White Lotus have him in custody," he informed them, looking directly at Katara.

She had a sense of relief on her face as she received the news.

"Can you walk on your own?" her brother asked.

"I got her," Aang answered, picking her up bridal style. He grunted softly as he scooped her up into his arms, "You gain weight?" he joked.

She playfully smacked his chest; "Shut up…" she smiled, thankful that Aang was still trying to keep her smiling despite her injury.

Aang carried Katara all the way down the steps and out the building with Sokka leading. The rain was letting up, but only slightly. Katara used her free arm to create an invisible umbrella over them as they exited they building. White Lotus members were spread out across the city. Sokka approached the first one he saw with urgency.

"Do you have any experienced healers around?"

"No, sir," the sentry replied.

"I am, though," a voice intervened. The sentry turned and saw Varun approaching them.

Katara gave him a questioning look, then glanced back at Aang, seeming almost uncertain.

Aang gave her a reassuring smile, "You'll be fine. You can trust him at least, can't you?" he said softly as to not allow them to be heard.

"Can you get him to at least have Ekna around?" she asked.

Aang rolled his eyes as her distrust, but honestly didn't feel like getting into it.

"Varun, try to find Ekna, too. She's like our, uh, personal physician," Aang fibbed.

"Will do, Aang," Varun answered. He began to turn, "Follow me."

"Actually, there's something I have to do first," Aang said, receiving confused looks from the three Water Tribe members. "Just trust me."

Varun nodded in understanding, and held out his arms to take Katara into his care.

Aang put Katara in his arms, then stared him dead in the eye, "You better take care of her. Do whatever you can, but do it to the best of your ability."

"I promise, I'll do my best," he assured, taking Katara towards the White Lotus airship.

Aang watched the whole way as Katara was carried away. A part of him didn't feel right with letting her be taken away without him there standing beside her. He was forced to shrug it off. He had his reasons. I had something he needed to do.

Suddenly, over the loud downpour of rain and lightning, there came an explosion. It came from somewhere in the sky and everybody looked up, searching for the source. Aang saw it first. Tomark's airship's engines had become overworked by aggressive speed that it could no longer handle functioning normally. Large clouds of black smoke blasted out of the huge exhaust pipes, as well as bursts of flames.

Aang's eyes widened. The airship's damages were too great. Whoever had tampered with the controls had been intending a faster speed, but had instead damaged the engines greatly. It was now slanting downward, heading for the sea below.

"Nianzu's still in there..." Aang said concernedly. He jerked his head toward Sokka, "We have to turn that ship around!"

Sokka shrugged, "Why? Wouldn't it be better if it crashed in the water?"

"Don't you have any idea how cold that water is?!" Aang demanded.

He shrugged, "How should I know? Uh, chilly?" he guessed.

He rolled his eyes, "You ever gone swimming in the South Pole waters?"

"WHY WOULD I EVER DO THAT! It's freezing there!"

"Yeah, well that water—over there—it's below freezing! You'll die in a matter of minutes if you're forced to swim in it, and the rain just makes it worse. Harsh winds could slam somebody into the cliffs!"

"How do you know this?" Sokka asked curiously.

"A bunch of friends and I a hundred years ago used to come here and see who could stand the cold long enough. Neither of us could never last over five minutes without nearly reaching hypothermia. Don't ask how I know about the winds," Aang explained, turning away as he finished his statement.

The airbender took out his bison whistle and blew into it. Minutes later, Appa came in for a landing and set himself down in front of the airbender.

"Appa, are you okay to fly?" Aang asked, making sure the bison could handle speed in this harsh weather after his injuries.

Appa groaned in assurance, and lied down for Aang to get on.

"I'm coming, too!" Sokka stated as Aang set himself down on the bison's head. He crawled up into the bison's saddle and Aang quickly had the bison flying, snapping his and the bison's flying catchphrase.

Appa pushed himself into the air and set off towards the airship, flying as fast as he could, watching as the airship further made its way into the icy-cold waters below.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY THANKSGIVING, GUYS! Here's my little Thanksgiving present to you all. As well as a couple things to be thankful for:<strong>

**1. I'm thankful for you all continuing your undying loyalty toward reading this story. It makes me so relieved that my story is such a success!**

**2. I'm thankful for Mike and Bryan creating such an amazing show that got me into writing fanfiction.**

**3. I am thankful for my parents, and the undying support they have given towards my writing career, even though it is only fanfiction.**

**Wow, this was my longest battle ever written! I'm pretty proud of myself. Also, the next two chapters-which will involve the final battle between Tomark and Nianzu-will be uploaded on the same day, so the next upload may take longer than this one. I just hope to complete the story before 2013.**

**So, remember what I said, you guys. Try and give DoD 400 reviews and you'll all get some amazing TOP-SECRET info on The Root of All Evil, which I intent to make the overall best story I have ever written so far, with an ending that will shock you all!**


	49. Light & Darkness, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**This is it—part 1 of the epic 2-part finale conclusion between Nianzu and Tomark. The last 47 (48 if you include the prologue) chapters have all been**** leading up to this! But before Nianzu can reach Tomark, he must bat****tle through the dark lord's ****guards aboard a fleeing airship. A lot could go wrong—but the question is, for whom?**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Dawning of Darkness…<em>

Nianzu, Katara and Aang crash land into Tomark's captured stronghold.  
>The three of them are ambushed, but successfully battle their way past the Manarki guards.<br>Tomark flees after attacking Katara, prompting in Nianzu going after him.  
>Aang and Katara are left to fight Yuan on their own, but find that the Solstice increases his abilities.<br>The three fight continuously until Aang and Katara are both put to the ground.  
>Yuan severely harms Katara, and then begins to seduce her against her will.<br>Yuan nearly reaches further advancements when he is stopped by Aang.  
>Aang is put in a fatal position where Yuan attempts to kill the Avatar.<br>Katara unconsciously learns how to use psychic bloodbending.  
>After nearly killing both Yuan and Aang with her new ability, Katara finds herself distraught with horror<br>Yuan attempts to attack the two lovers, but Aang blasts him out of a window, ending in his arrest.  
>Varun takes Katara to hopefully heal her severe wounds.<br>Aang and Sokka try to stop Tomark's airship.

* * *

><p><em>And Now…<br>_**Chapter 48:  
><strong>**Light and Darkness, ****Part 1  
><strong>"**Come and Get Me"**

"Foolish girl," Tomark snarled, balling his palm into a fist, as if he were crushing something in his hand, transforming the shield into an orb. His fist then opened and his finger straightened. His open palm launched the orb, as if he were shoving it away. The launch was done swiftly, rather than slow as the other forms had been, which made the orb fly through the air with amazing speed, too fast for either Nianzu or Aang, not even Katara, to dodge or block it in time. She was struck by the energy, sending her onto her back. Aang rushed to help her as did Nianzu.

Tomark ran for a door on the side of the room, leaving his attackers behind as if they were of no danger to him.

Aang looked to Nianzu as they helped Katara up, "Go after Tomark; we'll handle Yuan."

"Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting to leave them unless demanded.

"Yes, now go!" Aang demanded insistently, executing all doubt in the airbender.

Nianzu ran in the same direction Tomark had gone just moments ago, curving into a corridor and sprinting down the hall, hoping to catch Tomark before he reached his intended location. He sprinted with all his speed, following closely behind Tomark as the two ran down the thin hallway. Tomark looked behind him to see Nianzu and a grin surfaced on his ghostly white face. It was all going according to plan.

Nianzu launched an orb of air at Tomark, hoping to take him down immediately. Tomark saw it in the corner of his eye and leaped into the air, his claws digging into the ceiling to provide evasive action from the attack. Nianzu stared at the dark figure, stunned that he could keep himself positioned on the ceiling like a spider climbing upside down.

Tomark snarled softly as his eyes lit up in a bright glowing violet. Beams of energy fired from his glowing orbs. Nianzu quickly evaded the attack, doing a back-flip that removed him from a possible instant death. The energy shattered the floor and created a pulsing sound. The beams made it impossible to see Tomark's body, and Nianzu couldn't find any exposed areas to strike. Soon enough, the continuous firing ceased and Tomark crawled across the ceiling towards the staircase. He released his claws from the stone and fell back to the ground, landing swiftly on his feet and sprinting up the staircase.

It was like a game of cat and rat-mouse, except Tomark wasn't running out of fear.

Soon enough, they reached an archway that was hidden behind some green drapes. Tomark brushed past the thick cloths and revealed a bridge that led to a flight deck, where Tomark's custom-colored airship awaited his boarding.

The bridge had not been there before. After Tomark and his army seized the city, they kept alive a number of earthbenders. Tomark, being the cruel tyrant he knew himself to be, promised the prisoners that their lives would be spared. All they had to do for their survival was build an elevated bridge, supported by beams of stone, which led to a flight deck where Tomark could easily reach his airship and take off at a moment's notice. The earthbenders had agreed, provided their families' lives were also spared. Tomark had agreed and the project lasted only a couple days from nonstop construction. They had not even been provided time to rest or nourish themselves. When construction had finished, Tomark allowed them a final meal before an hour's rest where they would awaken and immediately leave untouched. However, it didn't play out that way. After they had been awakened from their short slumber, they graciously thanked Tomark for his sparing of their lives. It was after those grateful words that Tomark's officers executed the prisoners, killing the parents first and then the children. However, despite this cruel act, it had been nothing less than the execution of the entire town's population. Tomark saw it as a way for them to die with the rest of their people—the human race.

Nianzu continued to follow as closely as possible. He found his legs were becoming weaker and sore from the constant sprinting. He wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. In hopes of slowing Tomark down, Nianzu again fired another orb of air, launching it with all the force he could muster. Tomark was caught by surprise. He fell forward, slamming his face against the stone bridge with a grunt. He growled and stood up, swiping a wave of energy towards the airbender.

The wave proved to be difficult to avoid. Nianzu attempted to leap over the wave, but it caught him in mid-air, throwing him against the wall. He bounced off the wall and fell to the ground, stunned by the dizziness the impact had caused. He rubbed his head as he regained a clear sight. Tomark had reached the airship. Nianzu didn't know how long he'd been out. All he knew was that the airship's engines had been turned on and was now gaining altitude slowly. Nianzu cursed and forced himself back to his feet. His legs were sore. He tried to sprint but his legs defied him, screaming that they wouldn't take that sort of punishment any longer. It was difficult for him to simply stay on his feet. Each time he tried to run his legs would be like jelly and he'd almost fall.

The airship extended its altitude and was now turning away from Wishato, heading out into the endless sea.

Nianzu couldn't let Tomark escape. No matter what, he had to be stopped. He took out his glider and snapped it open. He threw it forward and it did a loop, coming right behind Nianzu as he leaped into the air. He landed on the base of the glider and began air-surfing towards the airship. Fortunately, he reached the airship in little time. Seemingly out of nowhere, small orbs of energy began firing at him. Swiftly he swung left and right, dodging the attacks as they came at him.

He came into the view of the two Manarkis firing at him. He curved to the left, now flying straight towards the two attackers. They continued shooting with no decline in speed. Nianzu knelt down on his glider and joined his first two fingertips, like he was going to produce lightning. When he was in range, he leaped from his glider at the two Manarki. He used his airbending to twirl around mid-air, creating a sharp current of air with his fingertips. He spun for the final time, pointed both his hands at the two Manarki, and launched the sharp, thin current of air he had produced. The current sliced across the waists of the two creatures, yet they seemed untouched. Nianzu landed on the bridge that led to the two catwalks, planting his feet against the solid metal in a kneeling position, facing away from his attackers.

While they had seemed untouched, that was hardly the truth. Not even seconds after Nianzu landed, they lost everything from the waist up. Their torsos slid off from the rest of their bodies and fell through the air, lifeless as they splashed into the water below. Their legs followed moments later.

Nianzu stood and turned ever so slightly towards the catwalks where his enemies had been executed. He hadn't found his actions as unnecessary at all. In fact, considering the unimaginable executions he had seen them commit before, he felt like he was avenging those the Manarki had killed with equal cruelty. It was a dark thought, and one that conflicted with his ancestors' beliefs. However, he hadn't been raised as the Nomads had, and as the Sunachi had stated, these _things_ weren't even truly alive. _Hopefully_, Nianzu thought to himself, _Aang will let this remind him what has to be done to Yuan._

The airbender cautiously searched the rest of the bridge for anymore guards. Finding there were none left, he approached a nearby door and opened it to a crack, hearing voices being spoken in a language he couldn't understand. It sounded like gibberish at first, but he found that it had a quality that couldn't just be formed from a bunch of meaningless scrambled words.

He peaked into the hallway from the crack in the door. There were two Manarki guards posted, apparently conversing with one another. A part of Nianzu was tempted to burst inside and kill them both as soon as possible, but luckily logic was playing through in his mind. He couldn't waste his time running throughout the entire airship to find Tomark. He had to figure out where he was as soon as possible, and perhaps one of these guards knew?

Eventually one of them walked away, leaving the other guard all by himself. Nianzu quietly opened the door some more, and slid into the room quietly. He took out one of his new daggers that Mai had given him to replace his old ones. He quickly stood up and wrapped an arm around the Manarki's neck with the blade of the dagger pressed against its throat.

"Don't. Make. A move. Where is Tomark?" Nianzu demanded silently.

"Hēi'àn lǐngzhǔ de wèizhì shì bùshì nín de guānzhù!" it stated softly.

Nianzu pressed the blade against its throat, "In English!"

"The dark lord's location is not of your concern!"

"You can make this better for yourself and just tell me, or I'll kill you and find him myself," he threatened. "Now, would you rather survive and warn your precious leader, or let me kill you and catch him off guard?"

The Manarki thought only for a few seconds. "Lord Tomark is in the control room, but you won't get to him either way!"

"I think I'll do just fine," Nianzu said. He grabbed the creature's arm and slammed its body against a nearby wall. Nianzu kept true to his word and let it live. It was impossible to know how many guards were aboard the airship. There could be as few as fifty or as many as one-hundred and fifty! That was the maximum number of passengers allowed on these size-enhanced passenger airships. Then again, these weren't passengers—they would crowd hallways if it meant protecting their leader.

Nianzu would have to proceed with caution. There was no doubt that the Manarki he had left behind would alert Tomark somehow. He didn't have time to worry about that. He had the information he needed, and if necessary, he'd fight his way through numerous Manarkis to get to it.

Surprisingly, he had only encountered a few. They were simple to defeat. He knocked them out with simple airbending blasts. But it didn't feel right. No alert had been made, the guards didn't seem to be guarding at all. When they saw Nianzu coming for them, it took them by complete surprise.

This isn't right, Nianzu told himself over and over as he approached the control room. No guards were even posted outside! He could very well simply walk in, send a dagger to the back of Tomark's neck, and be on his merry way. But he wasn't ignorant enough to believe it'd be that simple. Something was waiting for him; an ambush was most likely waiting just on the other side of that metal door.

There was no way to sneak into the control room. He didn't have any armor to protect him, nothing but reflexes, and that could only do so much.

He quietly took a deep, calming breath. He took out his sword from the sheath on his back. He approached the door and quickly kicked it open, taking an immediate defensive stance. His eyebrow curled upward.

There was only one of them! It was standing in front of the controls, completely alone. It turned to Nianzu as he barged in.

It snarled at the airbender, quickly bringing up an arm to fire. Nianzu leaped to his left into a roll across the floor, standing up immediately as he threw one of his concealed daggers at the creature. It was struck in the soldier and shouted in pain. It seemed to take the pain lightly, immediately pulling the sharp object from his body.

Nianzu had used this time to his advantage. He got close and attempted to slice the Manarki's torso diagonally. He hadn't anticipated the creature would be able to maneuver so effectively around the attack.

It punched Nianzu across the face, dazing him only slightly. This Manarki had more experience in fighting than the others had shown. Nianzu thought it would be an easy win, but now it didn't seem too easy.

Nianzu didn't let the blow slow him down. He gathered his senses and went for the next strike. A blast of air escaped his fist and slammed the Manarki against the metal wall. It fell, completely dazed, to the ground. All of a sudden, the room grew darker. Nianzu looked out the windows to see a harsh downpour of rain dripping down the glass. One after another raindrops slammed against the airship. You could even hear the rain furiously tapping against the thick metal outside, it was so strong.

Suddenly the Manarki's lips curved into a grin, its eyes staring at Nianzu twistedly. It chuckled softly and amazingly sunk into the floor—literally! It was like quicksand! Nianzu was left stunned, but not convinced it was an escape that had been made. He slowly backed away from the spot where the Manarki had vanished, keeping the grip on his sword tight and on alert. He had never seen an ability such as this, and while it truly intimidated him, he tried his best not to let it get the best of him. He kept a calm mind, relying on his sense of hearing.

It was difficult with all the rain coming down outside. He'd sometimes mistake a strong raindrop for a footstep. It was definitely frustrating.

Suddenly he was struck in the back and put down on his chest. He quickly turned, but saw nothing behind him. He stood and kept a sharper hearing this time. It didn't prove effective, as he was once again struck from out of nowhere. This time he was punched square across the face, then once again on the other side. The third strike had been an uppercut that put him on his back, releasing his sword from his grip and allowing it to slide across the floor away from him.

Though Nianzu had been struck thrice, he had noticed that the attack hadn't been standing in front of him. Instead, even though he had only caught glimpses, the Manarki had been shooting out of the floor just long enough to strike and would slide right back on in.

The creature laughed in twisted satisfaction, "What's the matter, Nianzu? Too blind to see me?"

As Nianzu stood back up, putting the blows behind him, he realized what was going on. This Manarki had the ability to use darkness to its advantage. It could hide in dark shadows, and easily maneuver through the floor, walls, and quite possibly the ceiling. Probably the only thing to prevent this ability from being accessible was by destroying the shadows, but that was impossible right now. Dark, gray clouds had covered the blue sky, the sun had fallen and been replaced by the illuminating full moon by now, too. No form of light could be produced, it seemed.

However, nature seemed to be in some favor of Nianzu. A suddenly streak of lightning ripped across the sky, flashing a bright light into the room for only an instant. However, during that instant, Nianzu saw the Manarki be ripped from the floor, out of the shadows and present to the airbender. On its face, Nianzu had only been able to make out a snarling look. Once the flash of light disappeared, so did the Manarki.

A grin of delight swept across Nianzu's face. He'd have to rely on nature to guide him toward the defeat of this stealth-enhanced creature. It wasn't going to be easy, though. The Manarki could strike him at any moment while he waited for another bolt of lightning. Now that it knew that Nianzu had his own advantage, it might try to make this battle end as quickly as possible.

And it did.

Suddenly Nianzu was slaughtered by a speeding group of consecutive attacks. They ranged from various punches and kicks, and even simple pushes toward another attack. He hadn't any time to react either. It would be a lie for him to say that this Manarki didn't strike a formidable presence. The Manarki finished him off with a strong roundhouse kick across the face, easily putting him on his knees. His breath was raspy and his face was screaming at him. He fought them, though. He couldn't let weakness get the best of him. If he couldn't beat this thing, he'd have no change against Tomark.

That's what drove him to fight back. He gathered up his sword and held it out in front of him, firmly gripped in his curled fists.

A dark gray cloud spat lighting at the sky below it and it surged in branches of intense electrical currents. Great claps of thunderous roars appeared outside, blue light flashed into the command room. The Manarki was ripped from its hiding place as the lightning continued to surge outside. If the sound of lightning had ever sounded so frightening, it was doing so now. It continued as if a tornado of great velocity was being formed.

Flashes of blue light kept the Manarki from returning to its hiding place. The bursts of light were painful to Nianzu's eyes. He couldn't see straight but he was driven toward defeating this foe. He brought down his sword and swung it in all directions, trying to keep up with the creature's speed. Each time the sparks died, it would disappear into a new location just as the bursts returned.

Finally, Nianzu caught his prey.

The blade sliced through the Manarki's left arm, erupting an ear-shattering screech. An orb of violet light revealed its face when the lightning ceased. It was no longer concerned with stealth and irritating its enemy. Now it was angry and out for revenge. It took no thought in its actions whatsoever. It just continued to fire its orbs, each of which Nianzu had been able to jump out of range. He leaped across the floor in a rolling fashion and took out a dagger from his shirt. Everything slowed down for only an instant as Nianzu took aim. He lined up his shot and flung the sharp projectile.

Jetting across the room, the darkness hid the object from the creature's view, focusing only on Nianzu and showing complete disregard for its surroundings. That however proved to weaken him dearly. The dagger sunk into the creature's right shoulder and screamed loudly in pain.

Nianzu sprinted towards the creature, taking it by surprise. He yanked the dagger from the creature's shoulder, and began to flip over the creature, using its other shoulder for support as the airbender flew over it. One foot landed on the ground and he used his newfound agility to strike the creature from behind immediately, kicking it into the control panels. Its stomach was forced into the metal, erupting coughs from Manarki. It had begun to face its prey again, only coming in contact with a fiercely-forced fist that slammed its face into the glass. The glass cracked slightly. Nianzu gripped the top of the creature's skull and continued to pound it against the glass fiercely. His eyes had flames dwelling in them; however they seemed like blue flames in the perspective of the creature receiving merciless punishment from the bender.

After final slam against the glass, which finally shattered and allowed rain to begin seeping into the room, Nianzu yelled into the creature's ear.

"Where is Tomark?!"

"The Dark Lord's current location is of no importance to you! You and the rest of your race will die soon anyways!" it replied, smiling with a twisted, antagonizing grin.

Nianzu, fed up with the time this creature was forcing him to waste, slammed the creature's head against the metal panels of the controls. It grunted loudly and growled, refusing to answer.

"Do what you want to me! But I'll disloyalty to the dark lord will never come from me, and I won't let you find him either!"

Out of nowhere, the creature was able to remove its arm from Nianzu's grasp and quickly aimed at his face. He fired an orb straight into Nianzu's eyes. The airbender was left on his back, disoriented and completely vulnerable. He had never felt a Manarki's energy as close up as he just had, and found that it provided an increase in excruciating pain compared from a long-distanced attack.

The Manarki leaped at the bender, sinking a pair of its claws into Nianzu's shoulders. A yell of pain erupted from his lips as he swung his fist around into his attacker's cheek, dazing it and removing its claws from his shoulder as it was flipped over onto its back.

Nianzu wouldn't waste time getting back on his feet. Instead he used his agility to his advantage and was able to crisscross his hands and twirl himself around, executing an air-blasting kick at the creature which slid its body across the ground and finally slamming against the wall.

The creature was left weakened and dazed. The searing pain in its shoulder and left arm was throbbing. Before now, the Manarki had been convinced that its race was immune to the same pain the simple humans could endure, but found that he had been unfortunately wrong. He had heard the Manarki were the first forms of humans, but that they were much more powerful and advanced. As the Manarki found that this was true, it also found that humans and Manarki were remarkably similar. Part of it was tempted to give into the human's demands, but the other part persuasively reminded that they were the superior race and that the human didn't deserve to know its master's location.

A blurry figure approached the creature. It was grabbed by the collar and picked back up to its feet, pressed against the wall with its only arm in the tight grip of Nianzu's palm.

The creature was still dazed, but continued to speak nonetheless. "You're only wasting your time…" it stated, its voice slurring slightly.

Nianzu immediately realized the creature was telling the truth. He was wasting all his time trying to defeat this one Manarki while he could have found Tomark by himself by now. He swore to himself in his head, mentally slapping himself along with it. He'd let his anger and single-minded drive to find Tomark as quickly as possible get the best of him, and ended up letting Tomark get even closer to completing his goal.

He took a deep breath, calmed himself, and set his priorities straight. No more time to waste.

He released his grip on the creature, allowing it to slide onto the ground. Nianzu didn't look back as he turned away, heading for the exit. On his way, he retrieved his sword from the floor and sheathed it, pressing forward for the door.

"You humans are weak… You didn't even have what it took to finish me off," it hissed provocatively.

Nianzu stopped in his tracks and turned his head only slightly to glance at the creature when he caught an idea at the corner of his eye.

The airship was Tomark's escape plan, Nianzu guessed, but threw that impression away immediately. Tomark wasn't trying to run away. If he had been, he'd have transformed into those cloud-and-ash-like figures and jetted away. It wouldn't make sense that the king of an army would resort to a slower form of transportation than he possessed naturally. In fact, what was the point of the airship in the beginning? Nianzu himself had used it as transportation, but what reason did Tomark keep it after he and his friends escaped the ambush brought upon Kisha? It was no longer needed. Their cloud-like forms were their personal incognito, able to roam the skies freely and maintain the simple image of storm clouds to the public eye.

Then it became clear. There was no purpose of the airship.

Tomark had kept it all this time for a personal reason. He had tortured Nianzu in this ship, weakened him and made him completely hopeless, and revealed a dark truth that explained Nianzu's entire history—why he had always hated his parents, why he was driven to do anything the make the world a better place. Tomark had wanted him to believe that he wanted to do good by the use of ancient spirits, because only then would Tomark's presence in his dreams make all the more sense. He had played Nianzu since infancy, and when the truth had finally come out, toyed with him even more just to provoke anger and aggression. This was where Tomark wanted it to end—exactly where the torture began. Tomark was expecting a fight, a showdown, just so he could end Nianzu's torture with his own terms. He'd defeat Nianzu first, and then continue to torture him here until he was finally bored of his pawn. That was when he'd dispose of Nianzu. Tomark wanted all of this to happen…and Nianzu had fallen right into his hand.

Nianzu was mentally furious with himself. He believed Tomark was trying to escape. He had left Aang and Katara by themselves so he could start unneeded chase that was completely foolish and plotted.

He glanced at the control panel, and an idea was put forth.

He approached the panels. He grabbed a lever and pulled it straight down, jerking a knob outward after that. He began flipping numerous switches and levers, knowing full well that complete disregard to the instructions of controlling the ship would erupt in seriously harming the ship's engines. The only thing that could be controlled afterward would be the steering, and at the great speed the vessel would begin traveling, it would be impossible to land safely.

Nianzu remembered the Manarki's words from earlier as he gripped the wheel of the ship.

"I'm not going to finish you…" he began, then swerved the wheel into a spin, jerking the ship into making a sharp right, "I'm just not going to allow any of you to escape this ship."

Nianzu made sure the ship's course would run straight into its target and then left the control panel.

He remained silent as he left the room. He had a limited amount of time. He had maybe ten, twenty minutes before the ship would smash right into a nearby mountain, hopefully crushing the frontage of the vessel. If luck was on his side, everybody on the ship would either die on impact, and become crushed by the ship's foundation coming apart. The shock wave of the impact would course throughout the entire ship and tear it completely apart. If he couldn't defeat Tomark by then, the crash would kill them both.

Either way, if Nianzu knew anything for certain, it was that Tomark had to be stopped—no matter the cost.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the beginning of the final battle! I hope you enjoyed it, because you're in for a fierce battle next chapter! I know I said that the next time I upload it would include both parts of the final battle, but I decided not to torture you all with a longer wait than what you all deserve. I've become inattentive of this story in the past, losing faith in it by looking back on all the flaws it contains. But still, you all enjoy it, and that's what matter's. An author's only as good as the loyalty of his fans. I promise you all I won't be like this with the sequel. I'll make sure to think everything important out and stick with a story, rather than flip-flopping in between chapters, as I had done with this story in the beginning.<strong>

**So yeah, I might be torturing you all just a little by not including the next part of the finale, but honestly wouldn't you rather have this sooner than both later? Well, I guess for me I'd rather have both later, but oh well! **

**Anyways, you know the drill: Please continue to read, review, and see you all in the next chapter. And by the way, my offer from last chapter still stands. Remember, 400 reviews = some nice details on the sequel. :)**


	50. Light & Darkness, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, or any of its characters.**

**The time has come… The final battle between two great rivals is held within this very chapter. It has all led up to this, a dual between good and evil that will determine the fate of the whole world! Oh wait; I stole that line, didn't I? Oh well, it's true.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49:<br>****Light & Darkness, Part 2  
><strong>"**One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall"**

Nianzu didn't have any time to waste. Any guard that had gotten in his way had been dealt with swiftly, if at all. He didn't have time to interrogate any one of them for Tomark's location. On his way up to the bridge he had searched the lower decks of the ship, and was now checking the upper decks. He didn't bother checking the passenger suites. He figured that Tomark wouldn't be one to hide in simple room, and directed his search toward the upper portion of the airship. Nianzu's body stormed up sets of stairs leading to higher decks, speeding past any guard with speed as fast as the wind. As the airbender continued his search, he began to contemplate that Tomark may not be on any of the decks. It didn't make sense—during his first search of the ship he suspected that if Tomark hadn't been in the control room, he might be in the bomb bay. But after a quick search, that option didn't seem to make sense either.

Tomark wanted a battle—that was the only reason for this whole masquerade. He wanted him and Nianzu to battle it out to the best of their abilities, with no interruptions, no help, and no advantages. They would be equally matched: the solstice had given Tomark increased strength, but the raging winds produced by the thunderstorm outside would increase Nianzu's airbending strength. The bomb bay would simply be nothing more than a large, enclosed room—a boring concept in Tomark's terms of amusement. Tomark wanted the elements to play against them both. This storm was the perfect atmosphere for the battle Tomark wanted to take place tonight.

Then it hit him. Tomark was outside, waiting for him on top of the ship, standing in the pouring rain as bursts of thunder and lightning ripped the sky while water plummeted from the skies. It was the environment you'd see in a child's bedtime stories—where the hero faces the villain in the harshest of weather, providing a great battle that would save all others. As much as Tomark despised humans, apparently there were some qualities of them that he happened to favor…

* * *

><p>Appa flew through the stormy sky, pounded by the fierce winds and dense drops of rain. Aang was trying to help his bison through the harsh weather, bending a shield that ceased the rain from pounding into the bison's face. The storm had increased strength dramatically since it first began. It was shocking for both Aang and Sokka to see yet another storm that was nearly impossible to navigate through.<p>

Aang had considered the idea of turning back, getting Sokka back to safety while he still could. In fact, Aang himself had even considered abandoning the rescue-attempt altogether, and leaving Nianzu to fend for himself when the ship finally plummeted into the sea. It was a selfish thought, though, so Aang forced himself to abandon it.

The airbender's eyes had been mainly shut closed to prevent rain from slamming into his pupils. He couldn't even imagine how Appa was able to maneuver through this mess. Aang had tried several times to produce an orb of air around them so that they could maneuver through the storm for efficiently, but every time a strong pounding of wind would distinguish the shield, as if nature was against them. Aang was beginning to consider using the Avatar State to get them through this storm, glancing back at Sokka as he gripped Appa's saddle for dear life. It was becoming obvious this storm was a true freak of nature, and that they were beginning to have a slim chance of safely reaching the airship in time, let alone getting through the storm in one piece.

Aang redirected his attention to the airship, becoming surprised when he saw that it had changed directions. It was now veering right, heading straight for one of Wishato's glorious mountains.

There was black smoke bursting out the ship's engines as it headed full-force towards the mountain.

"That ship's a goner, Aang!" Sokka shouted in warning. "No matter what we do now, it's not going to end up in that ship being intact!"

"I'm not worried about the ship," Aang stated firmly, "We need to get Nianzu before he's the one who isn't 'intact'."

"Aang, he can handle himself! Look at this storm; it's too dangerous right now!"

Aang shot a look at his friend, "We're _not_ leaving him behind!" Aang looked back at the ship, determination swept across his face. "I'm not letting anyone take another member of my family…" he quietly told himself.

* * *

><p>Nianzu raced up through the halls with speed faster than the wind. He was nearing the top deck where a ladder would lead him to the top of the airship. As he got closer and closer, he noticed the number of Manarki guards growing. They would feebly try to stop him, but Nianzu didn't let them waste his time. They'd be dead when the ship crashed anyways. There was no point wasting his energy on them.<p>

Finally, Nianzu stormed through a door, meeting an army of Manarkis with their palms glowing with energy and stony looks on their faces. Nianzu knew he was outnumbered, but at the same time, he knew without a doubt he wasn't outmatched. He had worked too hard to let it end here. He reached into his robes and pulled out two sharp daggers, twirled them in his hands and took a stance, gripping each of them in his hands as he stared into each and every one of their sets of violet eyes.

Their orbs were beginning to pulse, charging up for a quick annihilation. That was when Nianzu knew it was time to strike. He dashed forward, his daggers slicing across each of their bodies as he twirled and rolled and flipped through their numbers. In one strike, his dagger punctured a hole in the Manarki's side, causing it to grip its wound as it fell to its knees, awaiting death to come upon it.

Before Nianzu knew it there were two left, raising their arms as if ready to fire as they cowardly backed away from Nianzu, bumping against the ladder that had now cornered them. Nianzu was knelt in an attack position, his daggers pointing opposite directions in his balled hands. He stared at each of them with narrowing eyes.

"Now then," he began with a menacing tone, "are you going to let me past, or do you two want to try and avenge your friends?"

As cowardly and afraid as they were, they still raised their arms and took aim. Nianzu grunted softly as he suddenly dashed forward, using his airbending to propel him into the air. As the same time, the two Manarki fired their orbs. They were heading straight for Nianzu; however, in midair Nianzu performed a drill-like twirl that dodged both attacks. As he passed the both of them, his daggers ripped across the sides of each of their necks. Nianzu landed behind them in a squatting position as they gagged and choked behind him, gripping the sides of their necks. Nianzu didn't even look back as they fell to their knees, gasping for life, before they finally fell face-first against the metal flooring…lifeless. Their bodies burned and decomposed into a dark cloud of ash that drifted away into thin air.

Nianzu gripped the ladder and began to climb, ignoring the thunderous blasts of lightning roaring outside. He found a handle and turned it, unlocking the hatch that would lead him to his final encounter with Tomark.

He pushed the hatch open and was immediately faced with pouring rain. A blast of air launched him out of the ship. His feet planted as firmly against the metal shell of the ship as was possible. One hand gripped the metal as he crouched and looked up, immediately meeting the violet eyes of his target, grinning widely with its razor sharp teeth completely visible.

"Welcome, Nianzu. I was hoping you'd find your way here," spoke the dark lord with a twisted satisfactory, though having to speak up in order to be heard over the harsh downpour.

Nianzu stood firmly, keeping his eyes locked on the creature standing about two dozen or so feet away from him.

Tomark glanced to his left then back at Nianzu, "I see you've changed our course, no doubt for your own gain."

"It won't matter, Tomark!" proclaimed the airbender confidently. "By the end of this day, you'll be dead—that I can assure you."

"Oh, really?" Tomark was unfazed, poking his head towards his opponent, his face glowing with amusement. "Are you attempting to say that you will be the only one of us who will escape this battle? Because if you truly think that, you are incredibly mistaken."

"Only one way to find out," said Nianzu firmly, reaching over his shoulder and gripping the gold handle of his jian. He pulled it out with a quick force, the blade slicing through the very air as he took a stance.

"You refuse to use your native element of air?" Tomark questioned.

"I'd rather my blade sink into your skin than allow simple wind to blow you away!" the airbender stated.

Tomark grinned and brought his hands up, balling them into fists before his eyes. Two long, sharp blades with serrated edges jumped out of each of his wrists. The blades had come from Nianzu's original Dragon Sword, but had been merged with Tomark's body during the assault on Kisha. They were now part of Tomark's body, his own melee weapons that he could use at will.

Nianzu looked unfazed by this, and only increased the grip on his sword. Tomark held out a hand and curled his fingers, begging for Nianzu to take the first strike.

He happily obliged.

Suddenly Nianzu was sprinting at the dark lord. When he was only a few feet away, he pounced into the air, catching Tomark off guard as the creature looked up into the air, becoming momentarily blinded by the downpour of rain as his opponent fell. Nianzu went for a downward strike, but Tomark crossed his blades, creating a shield from Nianzu's attack. The airbender's feet were rejoined with the ground as he went for a left attack, his blade being blocked by Tomark's right blade as his other thrust forward in attempt to send it through Nianzu's chest, which would end the battle immediately. However, Nianzu was quick. He twirled to the left, dodging the attack and going for a strike at Tomark's ribcage. Tomark leaped a few feet into the air in order to dodge and made a vertical slice. Nianzu brought up his sword to block it, sparks flying from the impact of metal clashing against metal.

Nianzu removed his blade from Tomark's and attempted another strike, this time at the dark lord's right shoulder, but was blocked by Tomark's left blade.

Tomark slashed his opposite blade in Nianzu's direction, aiming for his lower chest. Nianzu leaped into the air, forced his body into an upright position, and thrust his feet at his opponent, creating a blast of wind that propelled Tomark several feet away. Tomark was flying through the air, unable to stop until his stabbed his blades into the metal sheets of the airship and pressed his feet firmly against the ground, decreasing his speed as he slid across the ship, ripping through the metal.

He raised his head with anger in his eyes, finding Nianzu sprinting towards him with a readiness to strike. Tomark was able to remove one blade from the sheets of metal before Nianzu was close enough the strike. The blade raised just in time to block the airbender's attack. Tomark removed his other blade and curved it upward, intending to send it through Nianzu's skull. However, Nianzu propelled himself backwards, dashing away from the strike and planting his feet against the dripping wet ground.

The weather conditions were making little difference towards the battle. All that Nianzu could take note was his hair was soaked and stuck to his forehead and his clothes were clinging to his skin. A flash of light across the sky brought Nianzu's face out of its hiding place. He was barely affected. He held his sword tightly with a strong and table stance, his eyes remained directly fixed on Tomark, his lips straight and even as droplets of water dripped across his face.

Tomark rose up, taking an offensive stance and charged at Nianzu, blades dragged against the metal behind him.

Nianzu didn't move a muscle.

Tomark continued to charge forward, brought up both his blades into an X-like slash. Nianzu simply changed the direction of the tip of his sword, blocking both blades easily. However, Tomark pressed on, adding force to the airbender's blade.

It became a test of strength. Clearly, Nianzu didn't contain the same amount of strength Tomark did, and it became more evident as he began leaning backwards. He was looking directly into the eyes of Tomark, who was straining but grinning at the same time.

"Give up," Tomark encouraged him.

Nianzu glanced downward for only a second. "Not on your life." Nianzu suddenly released his pressure against the blades, ducking down and sweeping his leg past Tomark's, placing him on his back.

The airbender struck down at Tomark, but the dark lord was quick and brought up a blade to block it. Tomark's foot jabbed into his opponent's chest and heaved backwards, flipping Nianzu over him. Nianzu hit the ground with his back and Tomark rose, slashing down at Nianzu. He brought up his sword to block the attack, but Tomark pressed on, using both blades to strike down at Nianzu continuously.

While it was without doubt that possessed strength far greater than Nianzu's, it was also important to note that Nianzu was more skilled and experienced than Tomark. Even pinned against the ground, Nianzu was able to effectively hold off the dark lord, blocking strike after strike from a higher position that would normally give Tomark the advantage.

The clashing of their blades continued until Nianzu found an opening. In between each of Tomark's strikes, there was a precise moment where his chest was open for an attack. Nianzu waited, continuing to hold him off until the right moment came. Nianzu bent his leg towards his body and then threw it into the chest of his opponent, adding to the attack a strong impulsion of air that launched Tomark into the air. Nianzu flipped back onto his feet and raced at Tomark, who rose again and ran for Nianzu as well.

They soon encountered the other and the clashes of metal began again. Their natural abilities both aided them. The power of the Winter Solstice granted Tomark greater strength at a faster pace; however, Nianzu's airbending—power increased by the winds—provided him great speed as well. The grinding of metal caused sparks to appear with each clash.

Tomark was growing angered by how long this battle had been going on. He would've hope by now Nianzu would be too tired, or weakened, or something by this point, but the airbender continued to fight with an iron will. With almost any attack Tomark threw, Nianzu could block or dodge it.

Irritation and anger began to overwhelm Tomark's concentrated state. His attacks became fiercer, stronger, and faster. Nianzu noticed quickly of this, but didn't let up. Tomark went for an X-like strike, roaring as the blades came down. Nianzu brought up his sword, but the force of the strike caused his knee to give way and he fell into a kneeling position, ignoring the sharp pain in his kneecap.

Tomark applied more force. Nianzu was losing strength, using all he had to keep Tomark from overpowering him. Tomark removed a blade, but kept the other firmly pressed against Nianzu's. It only relieved some of the pressure, but it helped Nianzu from losing his strength any sooner. Tomark's blade rose into the air, ready to deliver a final strike.

Nianzu looked up at the blade, realizing that this might just be the end for him. He cursed himself for being so cocky. He cursed himself for bringing everyone into this war that had been his alone from the beginning. He put so many lives in danger, only so he could fail and be executed by Tomark's hand. There was no telling how many lives had been lost. Nianzu turned his head away, clenching his eyes shut in self-disappointment.

No! It wasn't going to end like this. He wouldn't allow it. He couldn't give up—not now, not ever! Nianzu directed all his strength into his legs. Gradually, he began to rise, pushing Tomark back. The dark lord's face was struck with shock. He pulled back his arm and attempted to strike Nianzu.

Nianzu's leg was throbbing, and completely vulnerable. He had to ignore the pain the best he could while pushing Tomark back. When he saw Tomark's blade preparing to strike, he had to act fast. He had to direct all his balance onto his injured leg, bringing up his left leg and jabbing it into Tomark's ribcage. The impact included a propulsion of air that sent Tomark gliding across the ship, smacking against the ground before coming to a stop.

Despite his injured knee, Nianzu pressed on. He quickly collected his sword and ran after Tomark, not even waiting for the dark lord to finish falling through the air. Just as he attempted to get back on his feet, Nianzu had reached him and was delivering a strike. Tomark hadn't time to react, and the blade sliced straight through his left hand, separating it from his wrist and rolling off the side of the ship, plummeting to the earth.

A sharp, ear-shattering screech erupted from Tomark. The sound made Nianzu deaf from being so near its source. He stumbled back, covering his ears with his hands and groaning painfully, feeling his own eardrums vibrating intensely inside his head.

As much as the pain had inflicted Tomark, anger rose above it and he immediately went for a strike that was entirely without anything but pure strength. It was like a child with no aim trying to attack a thin tree. Nianzu easily dodged the attack and, with all strength he could muster from the wind, cut straight through Tomark's remaining blade. It was a clean cut, separating the blade from Tomark's wrist, allowing it to clank against the ground.

The two became still, staring at the severed blade. They were both momentarily without movement, until Tomark growled and his claws swept across an off-guard Nianzu's face, tearing off three separate layers of skin from the left side of his face. A sting of ginormous proportions erupted from his wound. Nianzu's hand immediately covered it in hopes of mitigating the sensation. It was now that Tomark found his opening. A pulsing orb of violet energy, with electricity surging within it, formed and grew in his now one and only palm. After charging for a few moments, he released it. The airbender received it directly in the chest, surging through his body until it released the electrical currents inside, causing Nianzu's body to be blown backwards. He hit the ground hard on his back, still experiencing the great pain the energy left on his body.

Tomark, breathing heavily and sharply, strolled towards the weakened opponent.

"I shall admit, Nianzu, you were much more of a challenge than I predicted. However, the outcome of this battle was inevitable."

Nianzu was without words, the enhanced power of the dark energy had caused a much greater impact on his body than it had in recent situations.

Tomark gripped Nianzu's hair with his one hand and began pulling him with it, causing a yell to escape the airbender as he tried to release the grip but was too weak to do so.

He threw Nianzu onto his hands and knees, then pulled on the back collar of Nianzu's shirt to place him in a kneeling position.

"Now…as much as I'd like to kill you right now...I won't."

Nianzu was shocked by this statement. Since he revealed to be an evil spirit, Tomark had repeatedly stated that he'd kill him single-handedly.

"Instead, I'll turn you into the one thing you fear most. In a matter of moments, you will be corrupted and destroyed, only to reform as my ultimate slave."

Nianzu fought through the pain enough to speak, "You always had a thing for boasting your own plans…"

The dark lord frowned, "I have to admit I will miss our encounters, but your personality and attitude will not be missed. Soon you will abide by my every command."

_Typical Tomark_, Nianzu normally would've thought, _too full of himself…_

However, for once Nianzu wasn't in the position to joke to his self. He was genuinely afraid, as much as he didn't want to admit it. He wanted to hide it beneath his constant mockery, but now he just wasn't in the mood. He was at Tomark's will. If he tried to escape, Tomark would just blast him again. He'd rather just allow what was coming to him to be brought in the first attempt, instead of giving Tomark the satisfaction of seeing him squirm.

Tomark made one final statement, "Corrupt the mind of the wise, for when darkness thrives he shall rise!" And with one heavy thrust his nails sunk into the back of Nianzu's neck, releasing an outburst of unimaginable pain. Streams of energy formed all over Tomark's body, cultivating in his chest before it traveled up into his shoulder, then down through his arm, and splitting into four separate surges inside his hand until finally being expelled through his claws into Nianzu's neck.

Tomark's body glowed bright violet as Nianzu began screaming in agony. He threw his head back, but Tomark's claws remained inside his neck, digging into Nianzu's pure spirit and allowing his own darkness to seep into the cracks he had formed. The four surges went in different directions, spreading across every inch of his spirit, corrupting its silver-gray aura and transforming it into a violet purple.

* * *

><p>The rain was dying down, but the harsh winds and bursts of thunder continued. Sokka and Aang were nearing the airship at full speed. Appa's head ducked down, allowing his horns to practically charge through the winds. Reaching the airship would normally only had taken less than five minutes, but the weather conditions made it take twice as long. Sokka had estimated that at the speed the airship was traveling at, it would take twenty minutes before it made impact with the mountains.<p>

Aang and Sokka only a couple dozen feet away from the airship now, and were preparing to board. They thought Nianzu was inside the ship, busy battling Tomark while, unknowingly, the ship was nearing its own destruction. Aang planned to get inside, change the course of the airship, and aid Nianzu while he still had a chance to do so.

Aang didn't want Appa hanging around the ship afterwards, in the event the retreating Manarki were to return to their master. Appa wouldn't be able to take them on again, even if he tried to flee himself. So Aang decided to fly the rest of the way, and Sokka would just have to hang on tight. Sokka was more experienced in piloting the airships, as Aang would be completely clueless and would probably do more harm than good. "You can't just turn the wheel!" Sokka had stated, finalizing Aang's decision to bring the warrior inside with him.

The two stood in Appa's saddle as Aang took out his glider, opening it with a flick of his wrist. While Aang gripped the bars steering the glider under it, Sokka would lie on the top, keeping an even balance. The two were just about to set off when they saw an orb of energy coming towards them.

Appa apparently wasn't aware of the oncoming projectile, as his head was down he had no forward vision, and therefor didn't know to take evasive action.

"Look out!" Aang cried, tackling him and Sokka to the ground in order to dodge the orb. It passed by them, and before they knew it another orb was coming their way. This one, however, wasn't aiming at them, but instead at Appa. It struck the bison strong in the left side of his ribs. It bellowed a loud growl of pain and suddenly banked left, continuously being reminded of the injuries from his earlier encounter with these strong energetic attacks. Aang and Sokka held on tightly to the bison's saddle as the animal banked hard.

Another orb came at them, but fortunately missed. Judging from how loudly Appa was groaning in pain, the punishment these orbs brought upon him were far too much for him to handle. Aang couldn't bear the thought of forcing his animal guide to continue flying as an easy target, and decided that he and Sokka would have to split up. He could hold off their attackers while Sokka retreated with Appa. Surely the Manarki would see him—the Avatar—as a much more important target than a non-bending swordsman. Though, Aang was a bit worried as to being the bait for an entire force of Manarkis. He wondered if he'd even be able to hold his own. Yuan by himself had met the match of both him and Katara working together, and she was currently in the cares of two physicians. Albeit, it had been proven that Sokka and his friends, and the rest of their small army, were able to send the entire Manarki army fleeing. Besides, that way, he'd be right there if Nianzu needed him.

The Avatar didn't have time to debate the matter any further, and announced his plan to Sokka.

"We're gonna have to split up! Appa can't take any more of this! You're going to have to get him out of here while I hold them off!"

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked questionably.

"Yes, now go!" Aang enforced, gripping his glider and jumping off the bison, immediately flying just after moments of falling. The airbender used the winds around him to his advantage, forcing them to give him an extra boost of speed. Sokka took hold of Appa's reigns and pulled them far to the left, throwing in another "yip, yip" to get the bison inspired again to fly to the best of his ability. He made a quick U-turn and flew away from the airship. However, Sokka wasn't going to completely abide by Aang's order. It would only be a matter of time before the airship would cripple against the mountain, and he wasn't just going to leave Aang and Nianzu alone when it happened.

The violet orbs of energy had ceased attacking the flying animal, only to now be directed towards Aang. He swerved evasively left and right, dodging each of the blasts.

He had initially assumed they were being attacked by numerous Manarkis, but he realized this as a false assumption when it seemed the orbs launched only one at a time, and from the same source. There was only one of them?! In a way, Aang found this as a way to sort of mock him and his abilities, that the Manarki believed they could somehow end him with only a single soldier. He tried not to get so cocky about it. He had to keep this Manarki busy while Sokka and Appa retreated.

The Manarki attacking him stood on the catwalk of the airship, firing with one hand. As soon as Aang was close enough, he closed his glider, turning it back into a staff, and swung it, creating a strong strike of wind as he fell towards the platform. The wind strike slammed the Manarki into the wall behind it. Aang landed on the catwalk, immediately taking a stance. He let the Manarki get back on its feet, remembering that this battle had to last so that this Manarki's reinforcements, if there were any, would focus on him instead of Sokka.

It apparently had only one arm, the other severed from what appeared to be a clean cut. Perhaps it was Nianzu's doing, Aang pondered. The Manarki began firing at him, only for the airbender to evade every strike with swift movements. Aang twirled and produced a slice of air which he released when facing the Manarki once again. The creature grinned twistedly and suddenly sunk into the ground, leaving Aang shocked and confused. It was gone, vanished into the floor?

Aang kept on guard, taking a defensive stance and cautiously, yet timidly, searched the area. He hadn't any idea how the Manarki possessed this ability, but after considering Yuan's remarkable capability to foresee attacks, and the fact that they were all spirits nonetheless; he presumed it was just another shocking trait these Manarki possessed within them.

He had to remind himself that he didn't have time to fool around with this creature. He couldn't be sucked into the drive to defeat this creature of stealth, and waste the little time he had left.

Without warning an object pounced out of the floor beneath the airbender, bringing with it a closed fist that swept up and delivered a strong uppercut to Aang's chin, dropping him easily.

Aang found himself lying on his back, dazed by the attack and struggling to bring himself back to focus. It didn't take long for him to do so, and only a few moments later did he launch himself back onto his feet. He retook his stance, pondering how he was caught off guard.

Similar strikes erupted, dishing out a punishment Aang couldn't even keep track of. It was nearly impossible to predict where the next strike would come from. The use of his senses provided little aid. By the time he was able to source the enemy's location it was already too late to execute any effective offensive or defensive engagements. It didn't take long for him to realize he was doing exact thing he had to keep from doing. He was being distracted, and sucked into the ambition to defeat the creature, forgetting completely of the limited time he had left, but reminded when he looked past the side of the airship. The mountains were only a short distance away. Three minutes, he estimated, maybe even less.

Aang heard a snarl from behind him. It was extremely close, he sensed, in easy reach. The creature leaped at him, its claws extended. Aang's seismic sense recorded this action, and deep in his mind, he was grinning at the fact the Manarki had put itself on the path of defeat. The airbender quickly spun around, bring with him a roundhouse kick that contained a blast of air. It slammed into the left side of the creature's face whilst in mid-air, immediately being tossed onto a catwalk, rolling along it until it was near falling over the edge.

It proceeded to pick itself up, formed an orb of violet energy in its one palm. Although cornered by the Avatar, it was not ready to give up easily and was preparing to attack when a burst of bright silver-gray light lit up the area, shortly followed by a bright violet light beside the gray. The sky was covered half gray and half violet. Both Aang and the Manarki were momentarily blinded by the unexplained lights emitting from what appeared to be the top of the airship. The Manarki opened its eyes, shocked and afraid. It cautiously took a step back, nearly tripping and falling off the catwalk. It looked over its shoulder and turned around, leaping into the air and transforming into its cloud-like appearance, fleeing from the area. Aang himself was dumbfounded when he opened his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Was someone...energybending?

* * *

><p>Tomark grinned twistedly, reveling in the great sensation the corruption process brought upon him. He could feel it all—the streams of dark energy seeping into every crack of Nianzu's pure spirit. It wouldn't be long before the corruption reached its peak and totally consumed and destroyed the airbender's entire self, only to be replaced with one of flawless loyalty to its superior.<p>

Nianzu too could feel the process reaching completion. It was indescribable—the pain, the experience, all of it. A million things went through his mind all at once. But memories of the last few months were frequent. He was practically reliving it all, the memories flashing at immeasurable speed, but somehow able to identify each. This too was a painful experience, forcibly reminding him of all the terrible things he had done because of a naïve goal that was nothing but a cover for a manipulative spiritual being. He wanted it to end; he couldn't take it. He just wanted to end it, right there. Not just the corruption, but his entire existence. He was a murderer, a terrorist, a disgrace of a son, a dishonorable descendent of the Air Nomads, but worst of all…he was the reason the entire planet was in danger. His friends, they didn't deserve him. He was selfish, more concerned with his own agenda and problems than their own. Why, though… Why would they even want him as a friend anymore? Why would anyone even want him around after everything he's done?

"Give in now, Nianzu, and be lost forever. Struggle no more...and surrender to me your entire spirit..."

Interrupting his conscious thoughts, he was pierced with excruciating pain that made his chest heave forward and throw his head back suddenly. His eyes and mouth began to glow the same color as his aura, and Tomark did the same, except his was violet. He also threw his head back, but was more willingly than forced. Heads arched back and pointed at the sky; their bodies each became consumed by their separate energies.

The sky became lit with half gray and half violet energies. Not even moments later, Tomark's violet energy began spreading and replacing Nianzu's own energy. It began spreading to his face, covering the beams emitting from his mouth and eyes. The violet energy began to take control, diminishing the gray light.

Somewhere deep inside him, Nianzu knew he had brought this upon himself. He realized what allowed the peak of corruption to begin—his weakness, his lack of self-confidence, his dwelling of negative self-judgment, and his acceptance of believing himself unwanted and unloved. He now knew what had caused it, but he couldn't stop it now. It was inevitable.

_Nianzu…my great-grandson… We are each born for a purpose of which we must discover ourselves. You have discovered yours, yet you are willing to admit defeat than fight? You possess a trait most humans could never withhold—a spirit of pure light, capable of achieving anything you struggle for. Tomark could never have this—use it against him! Fight him, Nianzu! Become…energy!_

Suddenly Nianzu's arched head was thrown down; with teeth clenched and eyes stern, he shouted:

"You want my spirit? TAKE IT! TAKE IT _**AAAALLL**_!"

His words bellowed an animal-like roar of anger and protest that was heard for miles. The sliver of gray energy Nianzu had left erupted and quickly re-consumed him, followed by a stronger glow of energy that shined brighter than before. The energy crept up Tomark's arm, but instead of consuming him, it did something entirely different. It built up in the dark lord's chest, growing until at full power. Tomark's eyes widened with fear and shock just as his body had taken it all in. It began making a whirring sound, like it was charging, and quickly exploded. A beam of silver-gray energy blasted at Tomark's chest. He screeched sharply just before being flung away from Nianzu. His body swept through the air, all the way across the airship, and immediately began falling to his doom.

Nianzu, still glowing, stood up and quickly received his sword and sheathed whilst running towards the other end of the airship. He began sprinting down the slant of the ship before using his momentum to leap off the ship and into the air.

Tomark, also still glowing, retook control, and used his energy in order to create jets beneath his feet. He began flying towards Nianzu with great speed. Mimicking Tomark's actions, Nianzu did the same. The two began rocketing towards one another, and as they were nearing the other, Nianzu thrusts his fist forward, producing a beam of silver energy aimed at Tomark.

Tomark swiped his one arm his front of him, producing a circular violet shield that blocked Nianzu's attack. However, Nianzu's beam grew stronger and stronger with each passing moment. Tomark didn't possess the strength to keep him shield up any longer, as it began to crack and shatter. He swiped his shield to the left, redirecting Nianzu's energy into the sky. He followed the maneuver with his own beam of energy. Nianzu pounded his fists together, producing a spherical shield around his body as he continue to fly towards Tomark, literally splitting the energy as it passed around his sphere of gray energy. Tomark, shocked and full of fear, resorted to a blind attack that was barely thought out. He quickly brought his jets to a halt, slanting back slightly, and directing all of his energy into his eyes, firing two strong beams. Nianzu didn't take them head-on. Instead he quickly maneuvered under the beams. His shield began to shrink, returning the energy to his body, with which he then directed into his arms. He curled the fingers of both his hands, the energy now building an orb between his two palms. He increased the distance between them, and the orb grew until it was as strong as he could muster. He held the orb in one palm and thrust it at Tomark, firing a large sphere of surging gray energy.

The orb surged throughout his body upon impact, spreading throughout his entire body and causing him to bellow in pain. He now knew exactly how it felt to have such raw energy piercing every inch of your body. The currents of pure energy colliding directly with his own dark energy formed a dangerous and destructive mixture. Nianzu could see it, both currents unstable when combined. Tomark was resisting with everything he had. It wouldn't finish him off, but would do so just barely.

Nianzu used his jets of energy to fly at Tomark once again. Distracted by the immense pain in his body, the dark lord didn't see it coming. Nianzu wrapped his arms around Tomark's chest and began flying high up into the sky, remnants of energy following behind him. He flew as high as possible, his energetic shield protecting him from the high elevation's freezing atmosphere. He proceeded to throw Tomark beneath him, letting the dark lord fall to his ultimate doom. But the power was too great to not use to his advantage.

Nianzu jetted after Tomark, and start produced energy within his fingertips with which he then released at Tomark, sending sharp waves of energy by swiping his fingertips in the direction he chose. Each strike was landed, and Tomark was further weakened. His body swerved upon the impact of each attack. It was too strong for him. He couldn't fight back. For the first time in his six-million-year-long life, he was at the mercy of an opponent.

The airbender's fists clenched and orbs formed around them. "THIS. ENDS. NOW!" he shouted. The orbs produced beams and struck Tomark full-force. What he felt as immense pain before was only a fraction of how much Nianzu could inflict. Tomark was now literally being blasted back down the earth, with Nianzu going after him and keeping the attack continuous as they rocketed through the skies. They were moving at a speed too great to currently be measured. It produced a monstrous boom that they immediately left behind.

As they were nearing the eastern sea, Nianzu pulled back a fist and thrust it at Tomark, delivering the final strike.

Falling to his death, Tomark couldn't help but ask the same question repeatedly in his head: How was this possible? How...how could Nianzu be an energybender?

Nianzu threw his lower-body forward, halting his speed and bring himself to a hover instead. The energy surrounding him diminished, returning his natural physical appearance. He watched Tomark nearing death. It was something he had to see with his own eyes. He wouldn't consider this battle over until Tomark was wiped from the face of the planet.

Tomark managed to turn his body around so that he was now facing the water below him. His eyes widened with fear momentarily, but accepted his defeat and closed his eyes, deleting all emotion from his face. He plummeted into the sea, erupting a large splash that rose a hundred feet into the air. Upon contact with the ocean, his eyes had opened and widened. His body floated in the water, slowly sinking to the bottom. His glowing violet eyes began flashing repeatedly...before the glow disappeared for the final time.

Nianzu stared at the spot where Tomark vanished. His face was composed with observation, as if expecting his now-deceased foe to burst out of the water and attempt to attack once again. But it never happened. Tomark never came back up. He stayed there in his watery tomb. Nianzu knew it was over. It had to be... No one—_nothing—_could have survived that. It took a while for Nianzu to convince himself of such reality.

Nianzu turned around, still using energy to keep himself hovering in the air. His attention was caught by the airship that was now colliding with the mountains. Just as he had predicted, the shock of impact surged throughout the entire ship and crippled it, tearing itself apart piece by piece. The bow of the ship was crushed and indented into the rest of the vessel. The crash caused a rock slide to occur. Boulders weighing tons fell onto the airship, damaging it even more. Before long, the airship dropped onto Wishato, destroying nearly the entire east-side of the town with the base of the ship and the many tons of debris. It was definitely a sight, seeing the town now completely destroyed by the Manarki's raid, the two armies' battle against one another, and now a Fire Nation airship completely torn apart and unsalvageable lay on top of what used to be many homes and markets. It was a town with fatal wounds. It'd be a miracle if it ever returned to its former state.

Nianzu began to slowly descend towards the town. As he got closer to returning his feet to the ground, he noticed Aang with Appa and Sokka waiting for him below. He soon touched ground, and the last remnants of energy dismissed themselves.

Aang and Sokka approached him. Sokka was the first to speak, his voice ecstatic.

"That was...the coolest thing I have ever seen in my entire life! Tomark didn't stand a chance! You were all like, 'pshoom, pfoom, pfoom, phish, whoom', and Tomark was all like, 'eugh, eh, eh, eh, eugh, aye'."

Nianzu chuckled softly at the warrior's description of the battle, and turned to Aang, who came closer. The two airbenders looked into each other's eyes. Aang had what seemed to be a respectful and proud look in his eyes, whilst Nianzu looked more as if he had completed an assignment given by a commanding officer.

Aang simply smiled, nodded, and proceeded to bow his head respectfully to the other airbender, joining his palm and fist; Nianzu did the same. After bowing to one another, Aang finally spoke.

"Thank you... Nianzu of Kisha and the Air Nomads."

* * *

><p><strong>Initiate predicted fan reviews: OH MY GOD, THAT WAS THE MOST EPIC BATTLE EVER! <strong>

**I am personally very excited by the concluding events of this chapter. I needed it to be epic and awesome, and upbringing. It had to have a little flare that made the last battle of DoD one to remember. The chapter was very difficult to write, and took quite a while, but I am confident you will all forgive me once reading this chapter. This is the second-to-last chapter. There are still some loose-ends that need to be cleared up, and that will take place in the next chapter—the FINAL chapter of Avatar: The Dawning of Darkness.**

**Only 2 more reviews until I'll agree to release some info on the sequel. Please read, review, and stay on the look out for the last chapter! See you all soon!**


	51. The Shining of Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**Warning: Long chapter ahead containing massive amounts of feels. Please consult with your fandom psychiatrist after reading to discuss the effects this chapter may have on you.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50:<br>****The Shining of Light**

In the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, twelve people occupied an upper-class hotel penthouse fit for at least four. Nine of them were waiting in the main living area, while the remaining three were in a bedroom with doors closed, asking for complete privacy.

Among them, there was only one who was greatly injured beyond the capability of even keeping herself on her feet. Taking the spot behind her, with injuries not nearly as severe, was a man in his late 20s, who had small, thin bandages across the left side of his face where the skin had been ripped apart, which would forever leave a scar. His most minor injury was in his left kneecap, which had been throbbing for some time. Luckily for him, that injury was easy to mitigate. He'd have to walk about with a bandage around it for some time, but it was expected to make a full recovery.

They were all exhausted and felt weak, but knew within them they were proud of what they had accomplished. It had seemed impossible at times, overwhelming enough to give even the bravest men a willingness to flee in fear. They had wanted to do so many times, though they did their best to conceal this fact. In the end, they knew they couldn't—that what was at stake was more important than any one individual, perhaps even more important than even the greatest of crises that had occurred in any part of history. It took unity, a combination of friends and foes that had combined their abilities and talents to defeat a common enemy.

Months ago they had all been enemies, hunting one another continuously from the southern Earth Kingdom, to Ba Sing Se, the Fire Nation, and eventually Ba Sing Se again. They could have never anticipated that they'd ever work together. Everything that had happened disturbed the peace, caused rivalries, destroyed families, led to massacres, formed a rebellion, and nearly allowed a dark anarchy to corrupt the planet. One would blame it on a single being, but in reality, everyone in some way took part.

_Darkness doesn't thrive from a single source, but instead grows inside each individual until released and enjoins with the darkness of others, in itself thriving until the very moment a great dark storm cloud covers the world_.

Nianzu could still hear his great-grandfather's voice at the back of his head, faint and quiet, yet completely comprehensible. It had been occurring from time to time ever since he had first heard it when facing Tomark, at that moment when he felt like he had all the power in the world. It was an incredible experience that Nianzu couldn't even explain. It just happened; he didn't know what he did, or even how. He'd lie awake in bed ever since, unable to find sleep and instead attempting to, somehow, regain some of that power for only a moment. Just a fraction of it, so like Tomark, he could use it whenever needed. But so far, his attempts had been worthless. Even now, while standing in a corner alone, he was staring at his palm trying to create even the smallest orb of energy, but with no avail.

Hakoda stood in the kitchen with Iroh, boiling a pot of tea and preparing some food. Zuko was also in the kitchen, talking indistinctly with his uncle as they brewed tea together. Sokka and Suki laid spread out on the couch, with Sokka leaning against the arm and Suki resting her back against him, his hands wrapped around her as her rested on his shoulder. Shin sat in a chair in the corner by the couch, using his finger to lift a small rock up and down as Momo jumped up to catch it each time, so far unsuccessful. The sight of the lemur's fruitless efforts humored him a bit, but Momo didn't mind. He seemed to enjoy it. Meanwhile, Lu Tin lied on the floor in front of the coffee table, snapping his fingers to produce a small flame and then extinguishing it only to do the same again. He was bored with nothing to do. Toph rested against a wall, relaxing with her hands situated behind her head, serving as a softer headrest.

Aang paced back and forth across the room, anxious and impatient. You could see it on his face—he was thinking of a million things at once.

"Calm down, Twinkle Toes; your heartbeat is driving me crazy," Toph complained.

The airbender cast an annoyed look and felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He glanced over it to see Hakoda.

"Relax, she'll be fine," the chief reassured him.

He sighed, "I know, I know…" he confessed, seemingly annoyed at himself, "I'm just… I just have to see for myself."

Hakoda understood and nodded with this fact in mind. He too was worried, but had learned that stressing about it would interfere with positive thinking; something necessary in order to keep others hopeful and intact.

Seeping through the crack under the door was an illuminating blue light that signaled Varun's healing abilities were in progress. On the other side of the door, Katara lay spread out across the bed with her top unfolded and revealing her torso as the male waterbender hovered over her with his hands covered in the glowing water placed just above the right side of her chest. Ekna stood on the other side of the bed, supervising. Despite her experience in medical care, she sometimes felt like the inferior physician compared to the healing properties the waterbenders could accumulate.

Varun would move his hands to different locations to be sure he did everything to the best of his ability. After a little while longer, the water ceased glowing and he returned it to the vase on the bedside.

Much to his disappointment, despite his efforts, there was still a visible scar. It looked like she had been burned on the entire right side of her stomach, the skin looking shriveled and punctured.

"I've done all I can. I have healed the majority of the injury, but it may still ache for a while, so try not to be too active. Unfortunately, I couldn't get rid of the scar altogether," Varun informed her.

She nodded in understanding and broke eye contact for a moment. "Did you…" she shrugged, "...feel anything else?"

Varun raised a brow, "Like what? I mean, there were still a few fragments of twisted energy in the area, but for the most part I purified them as well. Actually, it felt like you had a bit of extra energy in there as well. But it might just be the same energy you were injured with," he stated. "Are you feeling pain anywhere else? I could double-check if you want me to."

"No," she quickly responded, but looked away again immediately afterward. "Thank you, Varun. Would you mind if I talk to Ekna alone for a minute?"

He nodded, "Take all the time you need." He proceeded to leave the room, looking back at her just before leaving the room, "Should I let Aang in?"

She shook her head, "Not just yet…"

The waterbender shrugged and obliged to her request, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Aang immediately approached Varun, "Is she okay?" he asked worriedly.

"She's fine, for the most part."

That made Aang a bit nervous. Varun noticed and recanted his statement. "What I meant was that I was able to heal the region and she'll only be left with a scar."

The airbender breathed with relief. His heart had jumped at the assumption that Katara's injuries were worse than they suspected. After being dismissed of his worries, he hoped he could finally go in and see her.

The waterbender shook his head in the negative, "She said she wanted to talk to Ekna alone for a bit."

Aang's face was struck with dismay. He had to talk to her. It was obvious she was still thinking about her new dark bloodbending power. She hadn't said a word about it in the airship when they were flying back to Ba Sing Se. In fact, she hadn't said anything at all. She'd mostly just sleep or lie in bed with Aang beside her, but she wouldn't look at him either. Every chance he got to look her in the eye, she turned away or looked down at herself, as if studying her body or something. Maybe she was ashamed of herself, and looked at her own body and saw it as one of a sick monster? Aang needed to know what was going through her head. Maybe then he could help her past it. He hoped…

* * *

><p>"Katara, I can't do much more for you than what Varun already has," stated Ekna after Varun had left. "I mean, did you get hurt somewhere else? Somewhere…y'know, you didn't feel comfortable revealing around him?" Ekna asked with discomfort.<p>

She had heard from Aang that Yuan had tried molesting her while he was helpless. So far, she was the only one who knew that it had happened. But Aang had to tell someone, and with Ekna being the only female physician he knew, he figured she was the best choice. It wasn't something Aang was proud of watching. Ekna could see it in his eyes. He looked ashamed and disappointed in himself, and angry… Though whether or not that anger was towards himself or Yuan Ekna couldn't tell.

Katara shrugged a bit, curling her body a bit, "No, not really. It's…something else." She blushed lightly.

Ekna sat down on the bed next to the waterbender, laying a comforting hand on her arm. "You can tell me. Don't worry, it'll be completely confidential."

Katara continued to tense up a bit, curling up in a small ball. "Do—do you think…that my injuries might…" she curled up more and her voice softened, "…prevent me from having children?"

Ekna's eyes widened in surprise, but slowly vanished into a curious expression. "Katara… are you pregnant?"

Katara was now completely rolled into a ball, her face almost completely covered and legs held close to her chest and secured by her arms wrapped around them. A month ago… That night after Aang and her father settled their feud. That night…was so amazing!

She spoke softly, "I… I don't know. Maybe?"

"Maybe?" Ekna questioned. She brought her hand to the girl's shoulder, squeezing softly to relax her. "Katara, please… You can tell me." She stayed silent, curling up a bit more. "Look, I know we've only known each other for a few months, and to you I'm just a nurse. But there are things you can trust me with—as a friend."

Katara smiled softly in her little ball and brought her head up. "I… I think so. I haven't had my…" she refused to say the world out of discomfort, "…in a while."

"How long is a while?" Ekna asked.

"Nearly a month," responded Katara as she loosened up a bit.

Ekna made a contemplative hum. "Well, I suppose there is something to confirm it if you're curious."

The waterbender came out of her ball and looked Ekna in the eye, "I need to know first, if I still can. I don't want to know if I'm pregnant if I don't know that my body's just going to kill it anyway!" she snapped, but kept her voice down so that nobody else heard her.

Ekna nodded in understanding. "Well, first I need you to tell me exactly where are all the areas on your torso that you may have been hit at?"

Katara lied back down and began to think back on the fight. She pointed out only a few areas where she was hurt the most. Ekna examined them thoroughly, but in the end she was mainly concerned with the wound she suffered on the side of her chest. She studied it for a small while, as well as other areas within that region. It took a bit longer than Ekna had anticipated, but eventually it came to an end. Fortunately she had found nothing out of the ordinary... and some good news.

"You're fine," she informed the waterbender. "As far as I can tell you're still perfectly capable of giving birth to _your_ child."

Katara's face lit up with surprise, "Wait... _my_ child?" she reiterated. "Y-you mean—"

The other woman nodded, "Yes, Katara. You are in fact pregnant."

Tears swelled up in Katara's eyes and her face shined with happiness as she lunged at Ekna, wrapping her arms around her in happiness and hugging tightly. No words could define how happy she was. Unquestionably, it was the happiest moment of her life. What made her even happier was the man who had gotten her pregnant. It was only months ago that she feared she'd never get to have children with the man she loved. She remembered crying this fear into her father's sleeve when he showed up on her doorstep that night. And now she thought back on the night when it happened. Neither of them had planned it. It began as a longing for each other's touch, but ended up becoming something entirely more powerful, connecting their spirits for eternity.

Her heart was aching from her happiness, and she didn't think she'd ever calm herself down. She wanted to tell Aang as soon as possible, but she didn't feel like just bursting through the door and announcing it. She wanted to wait for the right moment. She didn't know when that might be, but if all else failed she'd just have to tell him before they went to bed that night.

Eventually she calmed down, wiping her joyous tears from her eyes as she let go of Ekna. The woman brushed her thumb across the bottom of Katara's eye, helping her dispose of the tears. For some reason, for only a split second, she felt like Katara's mother. The way Katara had hugged her and cried onto her shoulder made her feel like she was the mother in Katara's life for an instant. Ekna had to immediately throw this sensation away though. It didn't feel right to imagine herself as Katara's mother when her true mother had deceased when she was a girl. Hakoda had told her all about it while recovering. It was a sad story, but ultimately was about a mother's sacrifice for the protection of her little girl.

"You want I should let Aang in?" Ekna asked after Katara finished ridding herself of tears. However, her face was still lit with joy; something that wouldn't go unnoticeable.

Katara simply nodded, nearly void of all words. "I'll just leave you two alone. I'm sure you both have a lot to talk about," stated Ekna just before she left the room. Not even two seconds later, Aang practically rushed in, immediately coming to her side as his girlfriend re-clipped her top, securing it onto her body. He took her hand in his as he sat on the edge of the bed just as Ekna had been before.

"Are you okay?" he asked, despite already being assured she was.

"I'm fine, Aang," she assured him, struggling to refrain from bursting out the news in his face at this very moment. Maybe she should? Would it really be fair that Aang have to wait for news he wasn't even expecting? At the moment, he was only worried about her. Perhaps she could hold off on the news for just a bit longer…

Aang kissed his girlfriend's hand, "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Katara furrowed her brows at him, "For what?"

"For not being there—not being able to do anything while Yuan…" he couldn't bring the words to leave his throat. Just the thought of it made him shiver in disgust.

Much to Katara's displeasure, her inner happiness was immediately swept away by his words. Katara mentally cursed at him for ripping her away from her joyous attitude, but she wasn't able to stay mad at him for long. It took a lot more than that for her to hold a grudge against him.

"I know he's in jail," Aang continued, "but I can't stop thinking about what he did to you, and what he would've done if I…if I hadn't done anything."

She tried to comfort him, stroking his cheek lightly with her thumb, "But you did do something…" Her eyes drifted, "If anybody should be apologizing, it should be me." Katara found herself thinking back on the fight, something she had mostly managed to elude until now. Again she mentally cursed at her boyfriend, but digressed instantly. This did have to come out. As much as Katara wanted to just let it go, she knew it would do much more harm to her if she kept it inside.

"My anger got the better of me…again," she continued woefully, removing her hand from his cheek and turning her body away from him, much to his own displeasure. He was even cursing himself now. Before Aang had walked in she had seemed surprisingly happy—glowing even—and now she was experiencing the same self-shame she went through every time she bloodbent someone. He wanted to take it back, start over at the moment he came in. He'd instead tell her something else. He didn't know what, anything that wouldn't make her feel so guilty.

How did she do that though? How was Katara able to bloodbend with her mind? It was like all she had to do was imagine them in pain, even for just a fraction of a second. Katara had even been able to channel it against Aang, unknowingly, because he had wanted to stop her…but her anger didn't care. It didn't want anything—or anyone—getting in the way.

"I did it to you, too…" she said quietly.

"Katara…" Aang attempted to reach out to her, but before he could she had spun around the face him, tears dropping from her face.

"I did it with my mind, Aang!" she snapped at him. "I thought just being to bloodbend with my hands was wicked and cruel enough…but with my mind? Just having to imagine it and want it? It was like…controlling a boned puppet," she explained, refraining from eye contact again. She brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, "I wish I could just get rid of it…like you did with Ozai."

Aang was caught with shock. He just hoped she wasn't suggesting what he thought she was.

"I-I can't," he said, voice seemingly quivering. "It would take away your entire ability to bend."

She pulled her legs tighter against her chest, "I'd rather it all be gone than have to live with it forever."

"You know you don't mean that," her boyfriend replied quickly and rather forcefully.

She brought her head up to meet his gaze, her face of stone, "What if I do?" she demanded. "What if I want you to take it all away?"

His eyes narrowed slightly, "I won't," Aang stated firmly. He shook his head and closed his eyes, "I know how much you hate bloodbending," he looked her dead in the eye, "but no matter how much you beg, I will never bring myself to take your bending away."

"How do you know I won't be able to stop myself next time I use it? What if I kill somebody with it?!" Katara's voice didn't shake whatsoever, hinting that she was completely serious and wasn't feeling any doubt towards what her abilities could inflict.

Aang grabbed her hard by shoulders, causing her to be startled and look him in his stern gray eyes, "Listen to me, Katara. I love and care for you with all my being. I know how it feels to be bloodbent, and I know that it's something you can't always control…" he loosened his grip on her, bringing down his arms to instead take her hand in his again. He knew that for a moment he had gotten angry with her for insisting on such a possibility. He didn't want to think that she was capable of murder, but at the same time, he knew that she could very well be if the circumstances provoked her to do so. He was able to calm himself down, and now gazed into her eyes with care, "…but if I took away your bending…it would be like you're just running away, like I did when I realized I was the Avatar. Or when I lose control over the Avatar State—you know how dangerous I can be, how easy it would be for me to wipe out anyone I was angry at."

"I need you, Katara," Aang finished softly. "And I know you need me, too."

It was true. She did need him, more than he could ever know…more than she'd probably ever know. She needed him even more right now, knowing that together they would soon be parents. But he still didn't know. Katara pondered, was this the right moment to tell him? What moment could be better?

"I do, Aang. I was able to stop because I realized I was hurting you. It killed me seeing you like that."

He kissed her softly. "We need each other, Katara. Separated, I don't think either one of us could survive…at least I know I wouldn't."

She agreed, but he wasn't the only one who was sure they wouldn't.

"Come here," Aang told her, guiding her off the bed. She followed him, but was curious as to what he was doing now. Katara stood on her feet as he guided her to the other side of the room where the desk and mirror were. She saw her necklace laid out on the desk, where she'd taken it off earlier when she had taken a bath before her healing session. By the time they were there, he was standing behind her, settling her into the chair. He leaned into her ear.

"Close your eyes. I want to give you something," he whispered; his breath tickling her skin. She giggled lightly at the touch, but now her curiosity ran wild. What was he up to now?

She closed her eyes, body relaxing as his warm hands caressed her shoulders before moving up to her neck, massaging lightly. He knew she was tensed up right now, the thoughts of bloodbending still rummaging through her mind. Though, unbeknownst to her, he had an ulterior motive.

"Not much of a surprise, sweetie, though it is welcome." She said, her eyes still closed. She heard his laugh, warm and deep, before his lips pressed lightly to her neck, and a warm band was lightly pressed to her throat, a slight chill just below it. His hands smoothed the band around her neck, the scent of slightly oiled leather reaching her nose as he fastened something around her. His lips touched her ear, a few words flowing out as his breath tickled her.

"Okay, open your eyes."

She opened them, and what she saw caused them to widen in surprise.

"Aang, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, breathless in shock. It was a brown leather band, plain and simple, but the scent was that of home, the same one that still lingered on her mother's choker. Just beneath the band was a jewel, a glorious sapphire and emerald, blending seamlessly together into a yin-yang circle. The left side of the jewel was yellow, the airbending symbol of the Air Nomads flowing up and around, and the blue on the right held the waves of the water tribe, continued on the left, making the image of the wind flowing over water in a very real way. As she looked at it she could almost see the wind lazily blowing over the gentle waves.

"Marry me, Katara..." he whispered in her ear as she stared at the betrothal necklace in the mirror, absolutely speechless. She brought her fingers up to it, examining the carvings with her fingertips. She couldn't even begin to imagine how long it must have taken him to carve such a beautiful blend of their cultures. How did he ever find the time? When did he ever even begin making it? She couldn't answer any of these questions herself, but really didn't care for the answers.

She quickly sat up and spun around, wrapping her arms around his neck and capturing his lips with her own. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him as they kissed passionately. She moaned in his mouth, believing herself to have just fallen in love with him all over again. This had been the second time in only an hour that she had been driven towards unequaled happiness and joy. This was definitely the right moment to tell him, she thought. Together they had accomplished seemingly impossible things. They saved the world, achieved peace between the four nations, helped found a city where citizens of all cultures could live in peace, aided in the defeat of a powerful race of dark spirits bent on controlling their world…and were now engaged with a child on the way—all of which they had done together.

She broke the kiss to catch their breath, and stared into each other's eyes with love and passion, the both of them glowing.

"Yes, Aang… Of course I'll marry you," she announced honestly without even the slightest hint of doubt.

His smile widened, revealing his white teeth as he picked her up and spun her around happily, proceeding to kiss her again. He was ecstatic by her answer. For long they had known this day would come, and there was never any doubt she'd refuse…but just hearing her say those words was enough to make him jump up and touch the stars.

She rested her head in the crook of his neck as they stood there, embracing the other and simply swaying their bodies slowly to the sides. They didn't know what all the others had heard on the other side of the door—whether they'd heard her cry joyously over the news she was pregnant, or when she and Aang were discussing her newfound bloodbending ability, or even their cheerful laughing as they agreed to become engaged to the other.

As she rested her head on his shoulder, she repeatedly asked herself, _Should I tell him now?_ They spent what felt like the next half-hour in each other's arms…when Katara finally made possibly the hardest decision of her life.

"Aang…" she said his name softly and dreamily.

"Yes, Katara?" his response was also soft, yet was full more of glee with his eyes closed, just trying to enjoy this moment as long as time would allow.

"…I'm pregnant."

Stormy gray eyes snapped open in shock, jaw dropping in awe at the thought that he would be a father. He could barely stand, knees locking up in an instinctual attempt to keep himself up, the different emotions warring inside him. Happiness, for he would be a father, and fear that he would not be a good one.

Katara herself could tell he was attempting to process this. She knew he needed a moment to take it in, so kept quiet until he spoke first.

His hands gripped her shoulders, but not too much, and pulled her out of the hug to look into her eyes, "Wha— W-wait… you-you mean?" his voice quivered and he stuttered each word uncontrollably.

"Yes, Aang; you're going to be a father," she reiterated happily, her tone nothing less than cheerful.

"But, what…when did…how did we—?" he could barely put a sentence together, it almost made Katara laugh.

She cupped his cheek, "Remember that night, after you and my father cleared things up? I came in before you went to bed and—"

"We made love…" Aang finished in an awed and quavering voice, slowly putting the pieces together. It took a while for the puzzle to be completed in his head, and he looked into her eyes. For once, she couldn't read his expression. He looked happy, yet shocked, but also seeming unsure of his own feelings on the matter. She cocked her head, confused, as he practically just stared into space with his eyes directing towards her.

"Aang?" she called his name, but with no response. She was partially worried. Ever since the vision she had in Yu Dao of her and Aang's future, she'd known that one day she and Aang would be married and have children, and start a family together. Of course, she had told him of the vision, and it was not long after that Aang promised to propose once he himself was sixteen to merge with her culture, but when she saw themselves with their child in arms, they looked older than she knew they currently were, possibly in their twenties. What if Aang didn't believe he was ready to be a father this soon?

'_I know he'll be happy to be a father…but with what he's gone through…I wonder what's going through his mind? I know that I'm ready for this; after Mom died I took so much responsibility in keeping my family together, so I have had some practice for this, but Aang's never had that. The monks weren't raised by their families, instead given to others to take care of. He must be worried about whether or not he would be a good father.'_

And Aang's thoughts were along those lines, his own experiences making him fear for his child.

'_I'm going to be a father? How am I going to take care of my child?'_ Thoughts of the enemies he had made flashed before his eyes, images of Ozai, Azula, and Yuan. Fear rose up in him at the thought of all the enemies he had and those he would make who would eagerly take the chance to hurt him through his family.

'_What if I'm killed by my enemies? I won't be able to raise him, not able to see my baby grow, and he will not know the love of a father." _Katara moved closer to Aang, wrapping him in her arms in an attempt to comfort him. His arms unconsciously returned her hug, taking strength in her presence. His grey eyes calmed from the storm of emotions, becoming the warm and caring gray Katara loved.

'_I'll just have to protect us as best I can.'_ His resolve hardened, squeezing Katara close.

"I'm going to be a father…" he whispered out, voice choked with happiness. Katara looked up at her soon-to-be husband, noticing the love pouring out him, a tear of joy slowly making its way down his face. An ecstatic smile crossed her face, and she pulled him down into a passionate kiss, full of love and devotion that was surpassed by happiness. Their eyes met as they broke the kiss, smiling at the other.

"Well, I guess we better tell them the good news," Katara suggested, her face and smile still glowing.

Aang nodded in agreement. "Sokka's gonna flip out when he hears that you're pregnant…" the airbender stated, obviously fearing the reaction his future brother-in-law would display, and the possible hostile nature he might unleash.

"Don't worry; I'll deal with Sokka," the waterbender offered. "You just have to break the news to my father."

"Oh…great… Yeah, it's not like he's going to be angry or nothing that I got his daughter pregnant before I even proposed to her…" Aang stated sarcastically.

She giggled, "You'll be fine; he won't hurt you…much…" she teased, not realizing Aang was being serious within his sarcasm.

She pecked him on the lips, "It'll be fine, Aang. Sokka won't hurt me and I doubt my father will hurt you either."

"You do remember this is the same man who didn't want us going on a trip alone, don't you?"

The girl shrugged, "I think he's loosened up since then… Especially when you…y'know…" she broke eye contact for a moment, "…weren't around…" she managed to finish, practically spitting out the words as fast as she could.

Her fiancé placed a finger under his chin, raising her head up to meet his eyes, "Let's just hope for the best," he reassured her and kissed her lips. After breaking the kiss, he took a deep breath and relaxed himself.

As Katara began to further open up her collar, Aang stared at her questionably.

"Uh, Katara…what are you doing?"

She hummed in confusion before glancing down at her collar. "Oh, just making sure everyone sees my necklace," she said, smiling.

"Oh, okay, 'cause it looked like you were doing something else." He chuckled.

Katara giggled. "Sorry, Avatar…but you're not that lucky," she teased, turning her back to him. She glanced over her shoulder, "Maybe tonight though." She winked at him, her cheeks aglow with crimson.

His cheeks were flushed as well, and she took his hand in his as they proceeded for the door. As Aang reached for the door handle, Katara glanced back at the desk where Aang had presented his betrothal necklace to her, studying her mother's necklace as it lay on the flat wooden surface. She smiled at it, seeing the faded image of her mother within the light-blue jewel. She was smiling proudly with her hands linked at her waist, before eventually fading away. Katara had closed her eyes for a moment, letting the image sink into her mind so that she could grasp it firmly, and never let it go. The only thing she had left of her mother was now in the past, as she now had to give into the present and focus on her future with the man she loved. The necklace would never become forgotten, nor had it been replaced. It would now act as a reminder of the love and devotion her mother had for her, and would later do the same for her and Aang's first-born daughter.

They left the room, hand-in-hand, as the faces of their friends and family met their eyes, everyone halting whatever they were doing. No one quite knew what to say. Asking Katara if she was "okay" after her healing session would be pointless considering the smiles on the couple's face. Katara and Aang just stood there with their smiles, also questioning what to say. Should they just ask if they noticed anything different or be completely blunt and just state they were engaged, or just wait for someone to notice the necklace themselves and otherwise just act normal? Soon enough though, after their lips had begun to ache from smiling so long, someone finally said something, and it was who that person was that surprised them.

"Hey, Katara, what happened to your necklace?" Mai had asked curiously, noticing the strange yellow portion but unable to distinctly make out the design.

Everyone was now focused on the necklace to determine what Mai had meant, and Sokka was first to comment.

"Is that…what I think it is?" he inquired, further examining its yellow-blue color scheme and carvings. His jaw dropped when the realization hit him.

The couple nodded and smiled at one another happily, turning back to the group. "We're getting married," Katara announced happily, her blue eyes sparkling while unknowingly raising the pitch in her voice, unable to control the sheer excitement that was just itching to burst out at this second.

The room was utterly speechless, shock clear in nearly every face as jaws hit the floor.

Toph was one of those few who didn't have much a reaction. She cocked an eyebrow, "C'mon, don't tell me you are all shocked by this?" she questioned as if it were an everyday occurrence, hearing the two were engaged. "We should have seen this coming since the beginning…" Toph chuckled, "Especially you, Sokka. Weren't you always around when they were spreading their 'oogies'?"

Sokka grimaced in disgust, "Don't remind me…" Sokka looked to his sister and her new fiancé, his expression fading and forming into a considerate, congratulated smile. "I'm happy for you two, believe it or not."

The couple smiled and Aang spoke up, "Looks like we're gonna be brothers soon."

Aang was startled when a hand fell upon his shoulder. "And you my son," Hakoda stated, smiling. "But Toph's right. We all saw it coming."

"You'd have to be blind not to," said Zuko. "No offense, Toph."

The blind girl shrugged, "None taken."

Everyone then stepped up to congratulate the couple on their engagement; however, Nianzu stayed in the corner, admiring the couple from afar. He felt he didn't deserve the right to congratulate them... He felt it was his fault they were nearly deprived of their happiness. He remembered how angry Katara had been with him just a month ago, outraged at how she had to hold him as he died in her arms. It made his heart start to ache.

The airbender looked away from the couple, heading out into the balcony in a seemingly angered fashion. Aang noticed him head outside and told Katara he was going to go speak with Nianzu before sharing a kiss with her. She told him to hurry back and he departed, proceeding for the sliding doors leading to the balcony.

Nianzu leaned against the parapet that prevented anyone from simply walking off the edge and falling to their death. . He was staring at the orange sunset, watching as it gradually set while he fidgeted with his fingers, twisting and turning them almost unknowingly.

"Hey..." Aang spoke up, slightly startling the opposite airbender.

Nianzu looked over his shoulder but looked back towards the sun almost instantly.

Aang joined him at the edge, leaning against it now as well. "You alright?"

"Peachy..."

Aang cocked an eyebrow. "You don't seem it."

He shrugged, refraining from eye contact. "I don't wanna get in your way is all."

"What are you talking about?"

Nianzu groaned and managed to look at his uncle, "I...just don't wanna get in the way of you and your new family."

"_Our_ family..." the younger boy reiterated for Nianzu, who scoffed.

"_Our _family?" he questioned, scoffing again. "Aang, don't try to make me feel better. You and I both know well that Katara and the rest of you secretly hate me, you can't even look at me without seeing a monster in your eyes..." he stated, shrugging a bit, "Except maybe Sokka. I don't know..."

"Nianzu, they've all accepted you. If it weren't for you, who knows what the world would be like at this very moment?"

Nianzu turned and glared at Aang as if he was crazy, "And if it weren't for me, none of this would have happened in the first place."

A sigh came from Aang. "Look, a wise monk once told me: We can't concern ourselves on what was. We must act on what is."

"What does that even mean?" asked the older man, annoyed by his own confusion.

"It means that we can't change what happened in the past, be it even five minutes ago. But we just gotta make the best out of whatever came out of it."

Nianzu rolled his eyes in disbelief, "Yeah, well that's not as easy as it sounds."

The younger boy shrugged and grinned a bit, "Trust me, it is." He nudged Nianzu's shoulder, causing him to turn back and look Aang in the eye. "When I got out of the iceberg that trapped me for a hundred years and found out the Fire Nation killed my people, you would not believe how upset I was, and how guilty I had felt for running away. I've had my own share of guilt, Nianzu. But you know what? If I hadn't ran away, I would have never met Katara. And meeting her is the best thing that's ever happened to me..."

Nianzu made a contemplative hum and returned his gaze to the sunset. The two remained silent for several minutes. Nianzu himself seemed to be thinking over something. He wasn't starting at the sunset like before. His eyes were directed towards it, but his eyes were empty, staring into the open plain that was every person's field of thought, where numerous ideas and thoughts roamed free like a peaceful herd of wildlife.

After what seemed like forever, Nianzu finally spoke again. "I don't know what to do with myself anymore..."

Aang cocked an eyebrow, humming in question.

"These past three years I've always had a goal. First it was to somehow get into contact with spirits, and then the whole thing with Tomark started, and since then my ultimate goal was to destroy him...and now that that's done I-I..." he stuttered, almost seeming surprised by what came out of his mouth next, "...I just don't know what to do with myself anymore." He glanced at Aang, "To be honest, I expected to be dead by this point..."

"Well that's no way to think..." stated Aang.

Nianzu groaned again, but smiled lightly, "You know, it surprises me we're related, y'know that?"

Aang scoffed, "Yeah, well it surprises me you actually unlocked all your chakras, seeing as how you always stare at your guilt and self-shame..."

"That reminds me," Nianzu began. "What are chakras anyways?"

"Spiraling pools of energy in our bodies," answered Aang, feeling a sense of self-worth within him for being capable of explaining chakras to another soul when he once was also clueless towards chakras.

"Yeah, I figured something like that..." he sighed. "So, why is my guilt and shame a bad thing when it comes to these things?"

"Well for one, shame blocks your fire chakra, which is located in your stomach. It deals with willpower, which is something you clearly have, but all that shame you have prevents it from being thoroughly unleashed. You're afraid you'll make more mistakes, so you just try to do what you can; only acting on what you feel is best in your heart, but still in a cautious and unsure nature."

"And the guilt?"

Aang shrugged, "I'm pretty sure you can figure that one out yourself. I can tell just by the look on your face that you're harboring a lot of guilt inside you, that you undoubtedly see in yourself all the time. It blocks your water chakra, which is heavily reliant on pleasure."

Nianzu sneered at himself, "I think we've already established I don't have any of that in my life..."

"Pleasure doesn't just come from one's romantic involvement. Pleasure comes from all kinds of sources, even happiness and just simple friendship," stated Aang reassuringly. "You have friends, Nianzu. Even you can't doubt that."

"But happiness, Aang…" he snapped his head at his great-great uncle, staring at the younger boy with cold, scornful eyes. But they didn't seem to be directed at Aang, but instead at himself, "…happiness is something I don't think I've ever truly had. If I ever had it, even at the youngest stages of my life, Tomark took it from me, and replaced it with anger right afterward. He had control over my whole life. I truly loved my parents; they never harmed me or mistreated me, nor had they neglected me for my abilities. But Tomark couldn't allow that. In order for his plan to succeed, I had to form a cause that involved spirits, and I would have to devote everything in my being. I had to believe everything else in my life was worthless, that it all depended on completing a single mission that would give me something to feel like I deserved to actually exist in this world."

Aang stayed attentive as his nephew continued, but found it all very disturbing and sick, for someone to take away another's happiness in exchange for anger, hatred, and complete and utter question for his own existence.

"My anger for Hakoda was never as great as I had portrayed. In all honesty, I remembered that at first, I was indeed angry for him leaving us. But after some thought, I understood why. He had a tribe of warriors to protect, warriors with families at home. Why should he risk their lives, just for the sake of aiding some teenagers who were jumping from one village to the next? It's not like we weren't able to protect ourselves. Even if Hakoda's ships hadn't come, those firebenders still would have attacked, and at the time, Varun and I might not have been skilled enough to beat them at all, and even with my airbending, we'd be completely outnumbered and outmatched. At the very least, Hakoda and his warriors made it easier for us to escape."

"How did you find out? I mean about Tomark, controlling your life?" asked Aang, a bit shaken by the idea that a spirit could have the ability to manipulate and shape an individual's mind and memories in according to their desires.

"That's one thing Tomark was good at—revealing each and every plan he had just before it would be executed. He told me about how he'd been in control of my life since the beginning, that he'd done something similar to Fire Lord Sozin, manipulating his good-natured spirit with the lust for imperialism and power. Tomark told be all about it right before…" Nianzu's voice halted immediately, stuck in its own tracks as he thought back on that day. A small droplet of water formed in his left eye and dripped off his eyelid, coursing down his light, tan skin and over the still-fresh, skin-shredded scratches that Tomark left as a permanent reminder of all his mistakes. As the tear was absorbed by a bandage over his highest scar, remnants of the salty liquid sunk into the wound and made it sting slightly, causing the memory of his village's assault flashed before his eyes. "…right before he attacked Kisha, my home…" He took a sharp breath as his eyes shut closed; the pain of the words that would roll off his tongue next made his entire body shake. "It's my fault my parents are dead…"

Aang's expression depicted melancholy. He heard about the attack in the news, and that there had been many casualties. But he never even knew that Nianzu's parents were dead, much less that they were of those casualties. He felt like he knew where Nianzu was coming from, blaming himself for something he couldn't prevent. He knew the same pain from when he had learned his people were killed after he ran away, and blamed himself for it. His and Nianzu's past seemed to have many similarities... But Aang could never say his and Nianzu's lives have been equally difficult. Nianzu's was on a whole different level. It made Aang finally gather why he was always so quiet and isolated. He was afraid.

"Nianzu…" Aang began with sympathy, but Nianzu already knew what Aang was about to say.

"Don't you even think about saying I shouldn't blame myself!" he intercepted, his voice growling as his bloodshot eyes darted at the younger man, grabbing Aang's collar with a single hand and balling the cloth in his fist. "You were not there! You aren't the one who led the Manarki to your home, cornered your parents in a barn only for them both to be killed by falling debris and an ice shard through the spine!"

His eyes were wide, struck with a sudden fear before it diminished, replaced by self-pity. He felt empathy with Nianzu, knowing what it was like to be told something wasn't your fault, but unable to separate yourself from that looming guilt no matter how much you forgave yourself and accepted it.

Nianzu took a relaxing sigh and released his grip. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be; you are right. I don't know what that's like. I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people. I couldn't have protected them at all…"

"You couldn't do anything about it," Nianzu reassured him.

They each grew silent, the dead air whistling past their ears as they stood there rummaging through their own thoughts.

Nianzu held out his palm and stared at it, once again attempting to yield it as he had been able to before. His face clenched up, veins tightening up within his flesh and a bead of sweat forming on his temples, teeth grinding. His head began to ache incredibly. Inside, he was struggling to find that power that lurked within him that had built up in order to be released to grant him the incredible power he had unleashed on Tomark. He was searching through all his emotions, trying to find the one that could power such an amazing ability. Was it his willpower, the drive to continue fighting no matter, or was it something else? Something he had only felt for a moment but was enough to grant him that ability? What, what could it have been? He tried to remember what he was feeling when he had unleashed the energy before, but he came up blank, and it was irritating him on the inside. All he could remember was his great-grandfather's voice, telling him to "become energy." But how does one actually become something that can be so pure, yet so corrupted with its own raw power to be possible for a single being to control without destroying himself completely?

"What are you doing?" Aang spoke up finally, eying Nianzu with confusion and the implication that he felt there was something wrong with the other airbender.

Nianzu snapped out of his state, simply sighing upon another failure. "Why can't I do it…?" he asked himself, unknowingly speaking aloud.

"Do what?" asked Aang, still confused.

"Energybend… I just don't understand, Aang," he said, turning his gaze to him, "How was I able to control energy long enough to defeat Tomark when I was on the brink of death, but when I try to create even a fraction of that, all I get is a massive headache."

"Like I said before, I seriously doubt you ever actually unlocked all your chakras, like the Sunachi claimed. Maybe something else enabled you to energybend?" said Aang, encouraging Nianzu to speculate ulterior reasons that enabled him to access the ability.

He didn't have many factors to consider about the matter, but was able to immediately grasp one in particular.

"I heard my great-grandfather's voice…" he turned to Aang, growing more serious as to not sound crazy, "…Your brother's voice."

"You heard Sojin?" Aang sounded almost shocked. Recently Aang had begun wondering if his brother ever even learned of their siblinghood. Even after his passing, could he have somehow discovered the startling truth while in the Spirit World? It was a possibility…but if he had, why hadn't he tried to contact him, his older brother?

"I did. While Tomark was attempting to corrupt me, turn me into a Manarki, I heard his voice in my head. It was faint, yet so clear and loud all the same." Nianzu paused a moment, thinking back. "He encouraged me not to give in. Said I had a trait most people are never granted—that I had a spirit of pure light. He said I could achieve anything I struggle for because of it. He then told me to use it against Tomark, and become energy itself."

Aang looked dumbfounded. He cleared his throat, smiling lightly as if he were about to mock someone. "Um, Nianzu, not to say my brother's a wacko or nothing, but…well…I don't believe him."

Nianzu glared at him, "What part don't you believe?"

"Well, I do believe that part about achieving anything one struggles for. But that doesn't just apply to you. That applies to all humans, to all living creatures. Anything we set our mind to can be accomplished. There was a time humans believed we could never fly like birds or even the Sky Bison. Then one day a human began mimicking the actions of the bison, and eventually we could fly just like them. It only took training and determination, just as anything does."

"The part about a pure spirit, though?" Aang shook his head and tried to hold back his light chuckle. "I don't even know what to say to that. It's completely… Well, it sounds like he's trying to make you sound perfect. Like you are supposed to be some kind of 'Chosen One', who's supposed to fight darkness head-on or something."

"Well aren't you a 'Chosen One'? Being the Avatar and stuff? It was your destiny to defeat the Fire Lord and save the world. And you used energybending to do it. Don't you think you had to have something pure inside you to energybend an evil that strong?" questioned Nianzu forcefully.

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that it's a hard thing to swallow considering how much you've been through. I had to unlock all my chakras before I was able to energybend." He examined Nianzu for a moment and furrowed his brows, "You might have unlocked at least half of yours." He took a breath and paused, "Alright, alright… Maybe I'm just a bit skeptical about it," he said, leaning with arms crossed against the parapet. "It's hard for me to believe anyone in this world, even an Avatar, to have a pure spirit."

His voice softened, nearly quivering. "After everything I've seen—all the lies, the betrayal, the corruption, the violence…all the death and darkness that takes place in this world. When I compare it to how the monks viewed the world—as a piece of art and life—it's like someone threw mud all over the beautiful canvas that represents our world." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, remembering examples of all the bad stuff that tainted the world the monks had always taught him the view. "Sometimes…I feel afraid to even bring a child into this world because I'm afraid some of that mud will splatter onto him, and they too will be subjected to some of the cruel things this world has to offer, and I'm powerless to stop it without isolating them from the rest of the world."

"And that's why I'm afraid… I never thought I'd fear the day that Katara became pregnant with _my_ child. I always thought I'd be excited and ready and—"

"Whoa, wait a second!" Nianzu cut him off abruptly, shaking his head and fearing that he misheard. "Did you just say Katara's pregnant?"

Aang dropped his head into his arms and groaned as if he had blown someone's surprise. "Yeah…yeah, you heard right," he murmured, his head still buried.

"T-that's great, right?" Nianzu asked as if Aang were being upset for nothing. "Aang, I know I'm not always the most optimistic one in the family, but I don't think you should be afraid of something like that. Not a one of us even. This might not be my most reassuring statement, but there's no way your kid is going to grow up smart and strong if they don't understand what the world is like. If they think it's all sunshine and roses, what will happen when they do go through the downsides of life? They won't just fall apart, Aang. They will be destroyed—their whole lives will crumble because they won't know what to do. You won't be helping them. You'll be setting them up for their own downfall."

He raised his head from his sleeves, looking rather ashamed in himself for getting so dramatic. "I guess you're right… But that doesn't mean I'll like it."

"I don't blame you…"

They both heard the balcony doors open and they turned to face Iroh coming out to join them. He had what looked to be a friendly, conversational look on his face, but his amber eyes themselves were serious and stern.

"Aang, mind if I talk to Nianzu alone for a bit?" the former general asked.

Aang glanced at Nianzu and they both shrugged. "Sure, go ahead," said Aang and he proceeded back inside.

"Hey…" Nianzu called after Aang with only one foot back inside. He turned and faced Nianzu, allowing him to continue. "Congratulations."

Aang smiled gratefully, lightly blushing and said, "Thanks," before heading back inside.

Iroh closed the door after Aang had gone back inside, and began approaching Nianzu, his face growing more serious with each step. "You and I need to talk."

* * *

><p>When Aang stepped back inside, it was like a party was taking place. Everyone was standing around laughing, telling jokes and stories, while drinking warm cups of Iroh's famous teas. Aang scanned the room for his fiancé, finding her surrounded by her brother and father. She looked rather annoyed, yet still smiling and laughing. Sokka was chattering into her ear about something, so Aang quickly deduced it was her brother that was mixing her with annoyance and happiness all at once. Seeing her there was enough to make his worries from just minutes ago fade away. Inside, he knew that as long as he had her, they had nothing to worry about. He smiled and approached them. Hakoda was admiring his daughter's new betrothal necklace.<p>

"Y'know, Aang, I must say I'm surprised," said Hakoda with a wide smile. "When you told me the design you had in mind, I didn't think you'd pull it off to be honest." He shrugged, "Guess when it comes to determination, anything's possible."

Katara's jaw dropped. "Wait a second—you knew of this?!" she asked her father, rather shocked.

"Of course he did," Aang answered for the chief. "What, you really think I'd request your hand in marriage without your father's permission? C'mon, Katara, you know me better than that."

"You should," Sokka interrupted. "Considering how last time you didn't ask permission for something concerning her you got an earful of it," he continued, snickering a bit.

Aang shrugged and sat down beside his fiancé, practically taking Sokka's seat from him as he wrapped his arm around her, "I learned my lesson. Don't 'borrow' the chief's daughter without permission." He gave a thumb up to the chief, "Gotcha."

Hakoda chuckled, "At this point, I think you're doing a lot more than 'borrowing' her."

Aang and Katara shared glances and both began to laugh, trying to hold in the irony of Hakoda's statement. He was right. By now, they were doing more than they ever had before. Now was probably the best time to tell them both of the pregnancy than to wait until she started showing symptoms. Aang started becoming nervous and cowardly, but he tried to hide it.

"What's so funny?" Sokka demanded.

The two looked to each other again, "Think we should tell them?" Katara asked her boyfriend.

"Now is a good time as any," answered Aang, stealing a kiss on her cheek. He was able to keep up the act. Really, he wasn't all that ready. In fact, he almost just wanted Katara to tell them both while he stood in another room. Not out of fear of injury, but more just of the awkwardness and how nervous he was to have to reveal this shocking, yet amazing, news to the people who would soon help make up his own family. He had been giving Hakoda's blessing to marry his daughter, but nowhere in that blessing was he given permission to impregnate her _before_ marriage, which was traditionally against their culture. What made it worst was that he couldn't somehow justify himself by explaining it was normal in his culture because, as far as he knew, there were no established marriages; only eternal partnerships where an arranged couple would reproduce children without the knowledge of what would become of them. At least, that's what Aang had picked up.

Nevertheless, his anxiety would have to be faced, because it seemed Katara was set on revealing the news to them now.

"Okay, now I'm lost," said Hakoda, cocking an eyebrow at the couple. "What are you two hiding?"

Aang got up from his seat, trying to keep up the impression he and Katara had planned the timing of the revelation. "We aren't really hiding anything, Hakoda." He shrugged, making up his next few words in his head, "Just waiting for the right moment I guess." Aang took a breath to ease his nerves. He wouldn't be able to keep up this act much longer. Soon enough he'd be at a loss for words, trying to find the right way to tell the water chief what he had done. Unfortunately each time Aang had thought up what seemed to be a valid manner of how to approach the subject matter, it continued to sound as if he were confessing to a crime. In a way, he somehow felt that was the only way to keep from completely insulting the chief's tradition. It would just have to do, unless he was just going to stand there with a blank mind.

"Can we talk privately for a moment?"

Hakoda shrugged, still lost as to what the engaged couple were planning, as Aang began to lead him away from his children and into the dining room where another, yet much smaller, balcony situated and the advanced out onto it. Meanwhile, Katara led Sokka, who was equally confused as his father was, out into the hallway. She was anticipating his reaction would be rather distracting to the others, and like Aang had preferred the conversation be made in private. It seemed best that her brother and father had learned of her pregnancy before the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>Katara closed the door behind her and faced Sokka, who had his arms crossed and was staring at her expecting an explanation for dragging him out here. Katara took a deep breath. She had been acting as if this would be easy, no big deal whatsoever. But inside, her heart was pounding. She didn't actually know what to think. She was happy and excited about bearing Aang's child, but at the same time afraid. She didn't know why. She had practically acted as a mother towards Sokka when they were kids. She had her own experience. She just felt like she wouldn't be good enough as a mother.<p>

She wiped her mind clean of these thoughts. Right now she just had to break the news to her brother. How hard could that be?

"So why'd you drag me out here?"

"Because there's something I have to tell you. About Aang and me…" she began, trying to calm her nerves and look Sokka in the eye, which was proving more difficult with each passing second.

"So why isn't he out here with you?"

"He's telling Dad the exact same thing I'm about to tell you."

He rolled his eyes, "C'mon, Katara… I'm not going to punch him or anything unless he does the same to you. And the odds of that ever happening are one in a million. Whatever you can say to my face, so can he." Sokka smiled, trying to prove to his sister she could trust he wouldn't overreact.

It seemed to work. She was able to finally calm her nerves and she took one last deep breath before letting the news just flow like water.

"About a month ago, after Aang and Dad set things straight between them… well, you know Aang and I had some alone time afterwards, right?"

Her brother simply nodded, urging her to continue.

"Well, we sort of… Well, we kinda…" She groaned and sighed, wishing she could just say it like it was nothing. She used her hand to rub her temples a bit and letting it just jump right out of her mouth. "We had sex and now I'm pregnant, okay?!"

Sokka's crossed arms fell to his side and his draw dropped and his eyes widened. He was struck off guard with unimaginable shock. He tried to conjure up some words but only managed to stutter.

"Sokka?" she called her brother's name, worried by his silence.

Out of nowhere he began laughing uncontrollably. "F-for a second there, I could have sworn you said that you and Aang had sex…" he took a moment to laugh again, "…and that you are pregnant!"

She felt like she was shrinking as she turned dropped her head some and her cheeks were flushed with crimson. "I did…" she muttered.

His laughter ceased and he stared at her. "Well…that's uh…that's…" He began to drawl before he suddenly dropped to the floor like a ragdoll and passed out. Katara rushed to her brother's side, trying to keep in an inner laughter. She knew he would evoke some kind of reaction…but fainting? She didn't expect that. And in a strange, inappropriate way, it was somehow hilarious to her. Though she had to remind herself he wasn't messing around. If he were, he knew she would bark his ear off for scaring her like that.

She began calling his name and shaking him as if he wouldn't wake up from a nap. Gradually he regained consciousness and his eyes shot open all of a sudden, like waking up from a bad dream. Coincidentally that's exactly what he thought it was.

He picked himself up and sat upright in order to regain his focus. Once he became clear of what happened, he turned to his sister with pleading eyes.

"Please tell me I didn't just hear you say you're pregnant…" he begged, yet somehow knew deep inside his prayers would not be answered.

Her crystal blue eyes had cast away from his when her cheeks flushed again. Her expression alone revealed the truth for her and he groaned, letting his body fall back to the floor with his arms spread out. He closed his eyes and murmured something.

"Somehow I knew this was going to happen soon enough."

Katara's voice softened and quivered while her heart pounded against her chest and sweat began to form on her temples. "Sokka, don't be mad, please?"

Upon hearing his sister's plead of worry, he sat back up and placed a finger under her chin to raise her face so that it was level with his. He looked into her eyes with a warm smile. "Katara, I'm not mad. Maybe not exactly thrilled…but I'm not mad. I'm just…a bit shocked, okay?" he told her softly, trying to reassure her. "You're my little sister. How did you think I would react to that?"

"Aang thought you would punch him, for one."

"I won't lie—I considered it for a moment," he admitted. "But I promise you, I won't. Come here…" He embraced her in a comforting hug. Katara's heartbeat slowed to a normal pace and she relaxed herself in her brother's arms. It turned out that breaking the news to him was easier than she thought it would be…apart from Sokka's fainting. She chuckled softly.

* * *

><p>The sun was at the peak of dusk when Aang and Hakoda escaped to the balcony. The sky's orange tint was diminishing and was close to being completely swallowed by the night, bringing to the city a shivering draft of cool air. It was a good thing they were both wearing long sleeves, for the night's winter breeze didn't feel far off. Aang leaned against the railing of the balcony, once again going over how he would tell his soon-to-be father-in-law. Even with that strategy in mind, it continued to be difficult to make those words stop being cowards and roll off his tongue. He tried to keep the mood at the most comfortable manner he could establish, even though he himself was probably the most uncomfortable one there. Hakoda just seemed to stand there, waiting in what soon turned to impatience. When Aang had asked for his blessing to have Katara's hand in marriage, he had only little trouble speaking his request. But whatever he seemed to need to talk about now was making him apparently sweat and look around awkwardly. Hakoda had to admit though. He was beginning to feel awkward, too. He tried to keep his mind off it by rummaging through the topics Aang might have found important to be spoken about in private, rather than public.<p>

There were not many options Hakoda had to choose from. They could be deciding to move away from the Southern Tribe, to live at one of the Air Temples or somewhere secluded so they could live together peacefully without the political repercussions of living somewhere urban? That was a great possibility actually, seeing as how Aang didn't always enjoy the "perks" of being the Avatar. Another option might have been that they were going to travel the world together as they had done before, and Aang simply wanted his blessing for this as well considering how the chief had disapproved of it only months ago. There were many things the world offered that they hadn't experienced yet, and perhaps they just didn't want to be tied down to one place.

No doubt about it, the strongest thought was certainly the most— Actually, he couldn't really describe how he felt about it. He almost hoped it wouldn't come true. Inside he was nearly begging for it to be anything but that. He examined Aang's facial expressions again, and discovered numerous emotions surging within the muscles of the younger man's face. Hakoda related these emotions to the ones he felt at a specific moment in his life, and it was almost heart-stopping how similar they were. The chief now knew exactly what this was all about, and it took all his strength to keep his mouth shut so that Aang would have the opportunity himself to say what needed to be said. It wasn't Hakoda's right to deprive him of that.

While Hakoda was coming to the realization of what Aang was about to tell him, the airbender was finally able decide he should just come out and be blunt about it. He didn't have to stall by going on and on about how he loved Katara and that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe and happy. He'd already done that when he asked for the blessing of marriage. There was no point repeating it. But Aang found he couldn't just be that frank and say, "You're daughter's pregnant." Perhaps he could just give it all a little structure… He had the perfect beginning: how all their plans to be married and have a family began.

"Since Yu Dao, Katara and I have planned to get married and start a family one day. I don't know if she ever told you this, Hakoda, but when she saw the Mayor and his family, a mix of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, she saw a vision of the two of us and what our family would be like if we were like the Morishitas. We were older, she said, maybe even married. She was holding a baby wrapped in a Water Tribe blanket in her arms."

Hakoda listened intently, maintaining direct eye contact with Aang. The boy had just proved that Hakoda's suspicions were true.

"A month ago, the night I asked for your blessing, Katara came into my room later in the night…" Aang tried to keep the conversation rolling, but it was growing more awkward with each word that slipped off his tongue. "We kissed a bit, and I thought that was all we were going to do. We didn't plan it, nor was it intended. It just…" he shrugged, "It just happened. To be honest, by morning, I didn't think it was all a big deal. I could remember it so clearly, but Katara acted as if it had never happened. She seemed like normal. I guess it might have been she didn't want to draw attention to it..." He realized he was stalling again, carrying on something that should have been digressed by this point. He sighed again, and his cheeks flushed with the crimson blood beneath his skin, "I…We made love, Hakoda. And you're daughter is pregnant. I can't explain it in any way better. I'm sorry."

It took some time for Hakoda to accept this. While he saw it coming by this point, it was still proving difficult for him to simply let it go in one ear and come out the next, and show complete support. He trusted Aang, and loved him. But it wasn't just about that. It was more. This was the man who was going to marry his daughter, and had impregnated her. That was where he was halted in his own steps. His little girl, who used to have snowball fights with her brother against her mother and father, was now considered grown up, ready to start a family of her own. It felt like time had continued without him. Time was ready for her to grow up, and he always felt he would be, too. But he wasn't. He wanted his little girl back. He wanted his wife back, so they could finish their war of snowballs, when that was the only war that existed to their family—before an actual war nearly destroyed it.

He could see that little girl, with her cute giggle and innocent face. She was still, as if a doll placed on display. She slowly grew, becoming a depressed child. She was eight at this age, when she lost her mother. She continued to grow, but her expression hardly changed. It got worse, seemingly displaying detachment. It stayed that way up until her aging brought her to the age of fourteen. At first, the same expression remained on her face, but as the fourteen-year-old image grew up, it began to disappear, becoming a fun smile. Out of nowhere, an image of the twelve-year-old Aang developed next to her, smiling widely as Katara's aging continued. The transitioning of her fourteen-year-old self went slower than the others. The fun smile became one of true happiness. Hakoda saw the pattern change once Aang appeared. She was fifteen, they were holding hands, and she was as happy as she had been before the age of eight. The evolution continued to her present age. Her smile shrunk, but it wasn't necessary for it to be large. The glow on her face summed up her happiness.

It all happened in his mind. The world had vanished around him, and all he could see were the images of his daughter and her love. Hakoda knew what this was. It was his conscience showing him what he had to realize. She was growing up, and when once she was depressed and detached, she was now happy and thankful for what she had. He couldn't get back his little girl, but he could watch her grow. That's what he needed to accept. Let her spend the rest of her life with the one she loves, and the children they would bring into this world.

Aang took note of Hakoda's silence and could see he was still trying to process this. Was he angry with him? Aang certainly hoped not, but as a precaution, he continued.

"I know it is not usual in your culture for her to be pregnant before marriage, and I apologize for that deeply. We didn't intend it; you have to realize that. If I could have it any other way, I'd almost wish she wasn't pregnant just yet." Aang quickly realized that didn't come out as well as he had meant for it. "I mean, I'm happy that she is. Really I am. I'm glad she's pregnant. I just wish she wasn't right now. I mean, I'm not against it. But it's not like I have any say in the matter. I-I'm just trying to say that—"

Hearing the younger man stutter and trip over his own words and thoughts made Hakoda laugh. He couldn't help it. He just burst out laughing after watching Aang stutter and contradict the words coming out his own mouth and trying to replace them. It was funny watching him squirm.

Aang groaned in embarrassment, his cheeks showing clear signs of this as he turned his head away from the chief, his shoulders slumping as Hakoda laughed at him. He felt humiliated by his own words. He just couldn't seem to explain it the way he meant to.

Hakoda's hand fell on Aang's shoulder and he gripped it firmly. The grip brought the boy out of his mortification and his light-gray eyes met with Hakoda's navy-blue ones. The chief smiled at him reassuringly.

"I get what you are trying to say, Aang. You've always been like that, trying to respect my culture and tribe as much as possible. But you have to remember, you come from an almost entirely different culture, and we have to respect yours just as much as we do our own. Having said this, I should also respect your choices, whether I agree with them or not, just as you do mine and Katara's."

"What I'm trying to say," Hakoda continued, "is that while I can't say I am exactly thrilled my daughter is pregnant, I can say that I am happy for you both, and you shouldn't be concerned about disrespecting me nor our culture. What you should be concerned with is your fiancé, and how you both are going to adjust into your new lives. How you want to raise your child, where to raise them, and stuff like that. You have to build your lives together, and try to incorporate as much as the culture of the Water Tribes and the Air Nomads as you can, so that your children can enjoy the privileges of being born into a multi-cultural family."

"So, you're not mad about…y'know," Aang said, feeling squeamish.

Hakoda gave a reassuring smile, "Not at all."

Aang breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, I guess I am glad that is over with." Aang chuckled, "Sometimes I wonder if there's a limit to the stuff you'll let me get away with before you finally do something to me."

A devious smirk formed from Hakoda's lips, "Maybe there is." He shrugged, "You may have already exceeded your limit without realizing it, and I'm just waiting for the right moment to lay one on you." The chief pounded his fist into his palm.

The younger man's eyes widened out of fear, and Hakoda laughed again, patting Aang's back hard, making Aang tense up a bit from the amount of pain it brought. "Relax… If I was going to hurt you, I would have done it already."

Aang rubbed his back where Hakoda had hit him as they headed back inside. He murmured to himself, "I think you just did…"

* * *

><p>As Iroh came out onto the balcony, Varun, Lu Ten and Shin followed closely behind, also unaware of the intentions the former general had. He motioned for them all to take a seat at the table settled in the corner of the balcony. It was simply a couple wooden chairs with stuffing inside dark grassy-green fabrics on the seat and backrest, surrounding a circular wooden table with a blooming flower placed inside a flowerpot as the centerpiece. They all willingly took a seat, but each of them was suspicious and curious as to what this was all about. They found it best to wait for Iroh to speak up, since it had been he who had rounded them all up.<p>

The old man cleared his throat, appearing very humble in his current robes and posture, conveying a master-like presence who was about to address to his students.

"Now, I believe there are some things that need to be addressed."

"I thought I already told you, Iroh…" Nianzu spoke up. He was able to clue in on what the old man was about to speak to them about, and he had already had this conversation with him before, on the airship back to Ba Sing Se after Tomark was defeated. "I don't want any special treatment. I only want them to be helped."

"Hold on, Nianzu," Varun interjected, sounding almost insulted. "What are you two talking about? We're right here, y'know? At least give us some insight here."

Lu Ten and Shin's faces expressed the same demand. Nianzu sighed. He had hoped it wouldn't have had to come to this. Nianzu had just hoped he could leave them one early morning, just disappear out of nowhere, out of their lives. They'd been inclined to follow him for years, and they never got to live their own lives. They'd either been drafted into the army to fight the war, or became part of his horribly misguided mission. If he weren't around to lead them, or for them to look to him for their next move, they would see the potential each of them possessed. They would forget about him, and seek the lives they wished to live. Ultimately, that's all Nianzu ever wanted for them even before they joined him.

"On the airship," Iroh began, "I approached Nianzu about your current situation. The world is still in the belief that you four are terrorists, aimed to bring the fall of both the Fire Nation, and the Avatar. Many have even come to believe that you supported the war that ended three years ago, and are against the current setup of transforming the Fire Nation colonies and Yu Dao into a unified nation where all benders and non-benders can exist. I am inclined to believe that the public is simply just trying to find valid cause for the actions taken place."

"Well, we know we messed up," Shin interrupted, "but isn't there any way we can get the public to…I don't know, forgive us or something?"

Iroh shook his head, seeming quite unhappy for the fact. "Unfortunately, the public has always remained faithful to their personal beliefs. If we were to do that, they would surely believe the world's governments were corrupted by being bribed. They would think it's all a conspiracy."

"So we're screwed? Basically, we can't show our faces in urban areas. We have to hide out in remote locations where the world doesn't know who we are?" Lu Ten stated, crossing his arms and offering his opinions of how to address the circumstances.

The old man smiled with respect to the firebender, "That is actually a quite plausible solution. In fact, it is one of the few my organization and I were able to come up with. Many others were quite absurd and would frankly not be accepted well. Some proposed Avatar Aang could speak publicly with Nianzu and you three beside him, and he could address the public that it had all been a misunderstanding, and you were all manipulated into your acts; however, as I said before, the public would suspect conspiracy or come up with other beliefs that we don't need exposed. We even proposed simply have you all go on trial, and request banishment."

"That wouldn't work," Varun stated. "Let me guess, the public wouldn't agree and would demand execution. If it was not followed through, they might come for us themselves."

"Precisely…"

Shin shot up from his seat and groaned, approaching Iroh, "Look, I know we made mistakes, and we can't just make them go away! But if they think we're dead, what's the point of all this? They think we died during the attack on Kisha!"

"I know how you feel, Shin," assessed Iroh, trying to keep his voice calm and assuring. "But it's not that easy. Half the world knows your faces. Even if you all moved to remote locations, surely someone would recognize you! News of your survival, not to mention your relocations, would get out! The public would be infuriated to learn of this, and your lives would be at stake."

Shin calmed down. He didn't like the fact they couldn't just roam the streets freely, but he understood and went back to his seat, crossing his arms. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

Varun turned to Nianzu, who didn't understand why his long-time friend remained silent, and for some reason refused to take part in the conversation. Why was he considering what Iroh was trying to do for them a type of "special treatment," when he seemed only focusing on helping the rest of them? It made no sense. That is, unless he wanted to take full blame for the events taken place in the months prior to now.

"What is it, Nianzu?" asked Varun.

Nianzu turned his head away, "Nothing…" he said insistently. Nianzu sighed, though he hadn't meant to as spoke to himself in a quiet murmur he had intended to keep in his head. "I just don't know…"

The balcony became silent when they heard Nianzu speak. Only Varun was able to respond, believing Nianzu would tell him anything he asked.

"What don't you know?"

Nianzu glanced at Varun, almost about to speak before stopping himself. He looked confused, questioning his own thoughts. It took a moment for him to speak. "I just don't know what I want. I don't know how I want to end up."

Iroh motioned for Lu Ten and Shin to approach him, considering this was a conversation Nianzu would feel more comfortable having if it were between him and his longest friend. The three of them stepped to the side to the other end of the balcony. From this distance, they could barely hear the words being spoken between the two so long as their voices remained at the same volume.

Varun allowed Nianzu to continue, and he listened closely and considerately.

"I've done many wrongs, and since we befriended Aang and the others, they insist we should be forgiven for those wrongs. They continue to offer ways out of this mess, to clear our names as if we've been falsely accused. But that fact is, we—no, I—am guilty. I feel that if I am suddenly pardoned for the crimes I committed, I'm receiving special treatment just because I'm related to the Avatar."

"It wasn't you doing those things. At least, not at your own will. It's not like you out of nowhere just decided to start attacking people. The Manarki, Tomark, was guiding you wrongfully," explained Varun, trying to get through to his friend for a final time. They'd had talks about this same thing dozens of times. It was starting to get on Varun's nerves. It was like Nianzu couldn't just accept that he's done more right than he has wrong, even if there were times he wasn't under influence. There were times Nianzu had acted without it. Guided, perhaps, but still under his own will.

"But you are not getting special treatment, Nianzu. Don't you see? They are your friends, just as I, Lu Ten, and Shin are. We want to help you. Not just because you were misguided or because of your relationship with Aang, but because of who you are. When you discovered the truth about Tomark, you devoted your life to stop him. And you did! You should have seen yourself! You were so close to death, but out of defiance to Tomark's tyranny and darkness, you became one of the most powerful things I've ever seen! You are a symbol—a true symbol that anyone is capable of choosing their own destiny."

"My father, my great-grandfather, once told me that destinies cannot be chosen…" Nianzu interjected.

"Nianzu, forgive me when I say this, but I think they got it wrong. A destiny _is_ chosen. It has to be; based upon what you want from life."

"No, I think I know what they meant. I think…maybe…they meant that, while I cannot control what fate ultimately has in store for me, I can always control how I want to go about it. What I want to be. Who I am…"

"That's why, Varun. That's why I've never known what to do with myself. I've never allowed myself to…well, be myself. I've always been like a puppet. I didn't have to be under Tomark's control to be just that. I was lifeless, only few things I care for. They say caring for others is better than caring for yourself. But maybe they are wrong. If I can never focus on myself, just for a while, then I can never be myself. I don't know who I am, or what I want to be. I've always let fate control me like a puppet. That's why I was easily manipulated."

Nianzu turned to Varun with eyes of certainty. "Tomark may have pulled the strings, but I'm the one who became a puppet." His lips curved to a grin. Not happiness, nor mock. But more as if making a promise to himself. "It isn't special treatment, Varun. It's a chance to learn who I am."

That was it. Nianzu had always been able to think for himself, but he was never able to think _of_ himself. He couldn't open up because he was too concerned for others, when he needed to concern more about him, too.

"Thank you, Varun."

"I did nothing," the waterbender insisted. "You came up with that yourself."

"No, I meant thank you for not giving up on me. I know, I'll never allow myself to forgive what I've done. If I do, then I'll never learn who I am. I need the guilt, the remorse, to remind me of what I was. That way, I can avoid it."

"I still don't see how I did anything to help you with that."

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. I don't know; maybe you are just in the right place at the right time. But what I do know is that I owe you an apology as well. I've done nothing but whine about my mistakes and how I regret them, and each time believed if I was punished, I'd forgive myself because I got what I deserved. But that's not right. If I did that, I'd just wallow in my own self-pity. I need my past actions to guide me in the right direction."

"What are you trying to say?" asked the waterbender, curious and nervous.

"I'm saying that we should listen to Iroh…" He got up from his seat, confident with an idea lurking in his mind. He walked up to Iroh with Varun following behind him. He still had that grin-like expression on his face as the old man faced him. Lu Ten and Shin did as well, and the four friends grouped together.

"I think it's time we made a decision," he told Iroh with confidence and sincerity.

Iroh hummed in acknowledgement. "My organization and I believe were able to come to an agreement on a solution; if you care to hear it that is."

"I'm all ears."

Iroh showed a hint of confusion. Moments ago, the airbender had remained neutral in the subject and showed little to no interest. Now he was fully participated in it, and was open to any suggestions. He brushed it off. It must have resulted from his chat with Varun.

"One of our most agreed upon methods of clearing your names originates from your first major act, when you attacked the Fire Nation Capital. In the beginning, after Zuko confronted you all, he was asked by the royal guards to give them your descriptions. Since Zuko only saw your faces clearly for a moment, it is possible he could have given false descriptions."

"But he didn't, for the most part that is. He got Nianzu's spot on," stated Varun.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Iroh retorted. "As far as Zuko knows, he could have simply seen a face that reminded him of someone else, and set that face as the description of his attacker. Even the public could disagree with that theory."

"So what, Fire Lord Zuko just up and says to the world that the posters of our faces were misled?" question Lu Ten, unconvinced it would work on its own.

"Yes; but there is more to it than that. After the attack on Kisha, many were led to believe it was you four who attacked the village when a force of unknown fighters interfered and defeated you all, presumably killing you all after trapping you in a burning home. Since you've explained it was instead the Manarki who attacked the village, and as an escape attempt had used dead bodies to pose as your own, we can use this to clear your names if we can somehow switch you from the attackers to the heroes," Iroh continued fluently.

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Shin curiously.

"Well there's no way we can just say so. That's where we need additional, and believable, support."

"Where are you going to get it? Furthermore, what about Aang's death? Besides us and the Beifong family, no one else knows he's alive," spoke Nianzu, making sure that every detail was addressed.

"We can get it from Aang himself. That's where the explanation of his death comes in. Even though Aang was never truly dead, and was instead in a comatose state, the world is still inclined to believe he was dead, especially after the funeral. We don't want to make everyone despise Aang for tricking them into believing he was dead. It would cause too much disruption. Many might even accuse Aang of being a disrespectful, dishonorable Avatar who faked his death simply so he could live alone and secluded, so that nobody would look for him. I can't say for sure, but in these circumstances, anything could arise. So, instead, we'll play close to the truth. Aang was indeed defeated and thought to be dead, before the Spirits granted him another chance at life."

Lu Ten shrugged in acceptance, "Makes enough sense, I suppose. But we still haven't covered how we are going to get anyone to believe we didn't attack Aang when Tomark used Nianzu to demand Aang's appearance when he made us attack Ba Sing Se. He said Nianzu's name and everything, not to mention that dozens of people saw his face."

Iroh sighed in disappointment, "This, I'm afraid, we cannot hide. That is where Nianzu and Aang must appear publicly to the city. We have to state the truth in this matter." Iroh turned his attention to the airbender with sadness, "I'm sorry Nianzu, but you can't make you disappear as easily as Lu Ten, Varun and Shin. You'll have to appear. There's no way we can clear your name without doing so."

Nianzu understood and nodded. "Perhaps it is right for me to do at least that. Have you gone over any of this with Aang yet?"

"Not entirely. Only some suggestions, but I'm sure he'll help us either way."

"Okay," Nianzu responded, "so what exactly am I going to have to do? What am I going to tell everybody?"

"Everyone knows you're an airbender, but they don't know how. This is where you and Aang will have to reveal you are related. The attack on the Avatar, however, I am not sure how you will address it. I'll just have to leave it to you."

Nianzu became silent. He hummed in contemplation and grabbed his chin in thought, stroking his beard a bit. He stayed that way for a while before he finally spoke again.

"I'll have to tell the truth, mostly that is. I don't want to mention the Manarki, though. They _must_ be kept secret at all costs."

"I agree," added Iroh. "Such information could frighten people. That or lead to utter disbelief in your words. Already I don't see you making a public appearance to be a fairly peaceful event within the crowds, however if Aang can convince them to listen, it shouldn't be too hard. From then on, you are free to tell them whatever you want."

"However…" Iroh began to add, capturing everyone's attention. "Varun, Shin, Lu Ten… I'm afraid I have to ask a favor from you all."

The three shared glances. Nianzu looked away, almost knowing what was to come next out of Iroh's mouth.

"You three must be separated, and you must disappear…"

"What?!" they questioned in unison, utterly shocked.

"Nianzu by himself is enough to cause a scene. There could be more panic in the crowds than hatred from his appearance alone. If the three of you were to accompany him, also matching the descriptions on the posters, it could make the public even more frightful. They might see it as a threat," explained Iroh, trying to reason with the three. "And as we covered earlier, you all cannot simply relocate to the same place, no matter how rural or remote. If anyone found you three together, it would end badly, especially if you want to avoid attention. If we separate the three of you, and ensure you each move to a quiet area, you won't be suspected as easily."

"No." Varun retorted quickly and sternly. "I'm not running away. That's all we've been doing for the last few months. If Nianzu's going to reveal himself to the world, so am I."

"The same goes for me," added Lu Ten, crossing his arms.

Shin simply nodded, which was enough for the old man, who sighed along with Nianzu.

"You guys are acting like children," Nianzu huffed. He acted as if he opposed the idea of them joining him, but secretly he wished it could be that way. He agreed with Iroh. He didn't want anyone feeling threatened by his presence, nor did he want others hating them at the same level.

Varun wasn't going to let up. He's followed Nianzu all this time, been a friend to him. Now it was time for him to step up.

"So what if we are. You didn't do everything on your own. You had our help, which means we are equally guilty."

"I was your leader. You did as I asked. As far as the world's concerned, you are all just hired associates and nothing more."

"I don't care," Lu Ten spoke up. "You may have been our leader, but it wasn't like you had control over us. We wanted to help because we believed in your cause, and had nothing better to do in our lives. We came to think of you as a friend, not just a leader. And for that reason, I'm not just gonna hide my tail between my legs and walk away to some spirit-forsaken place where I'll never see the only friends I have ever again."

The airbender glanced at Shin, expecting him to back up the other two. The earthbender simply shrugged, "Lu Ten took most of his words out of my mouth. I'm not going to put my tail between my legs and walk away from you."

Iroh's lips curved to a half smile. Seeing these three with their persistence to stand by a common friend made him think of Aang and his friends. They were so alike, almost like they were an older version of them. It was a pity that the world thought of them as coldhearted, ruthless terrorists. If the world could just see them like this, and for only a moment forgot of their crimes, they might have a change of heart, and accept that they all regretted their past mistakes and wished to live among them. Though Iroh knew it wouldn't be easy. Even after three years, many still despised the Fire Nation because of its past actions during the war, regardless of the new Fire Lord. It would be years before they were fully accepted.

Nianzu smiled. Perhaps having them stand beside them wouldn't be so bad. They were like family to him, Varun specifically. It also made him sad.

"I'm stubborn, I know…" Nianzu openly admitted. "I guess… if you guys really have your hearts set on it, well then we will just have to deal with whatever comes our way afterward."

"Haven't we been doing that since the beginning?" joked Shin, chuckling some. He was right after all.

* * *

><p>Jet stood with Longshot and Smellerbee atop the roof of a building under the glowing moon and starry sky. He was looking into a tea shop's window, where he could see most of the people inside, laughing, talking, and having fun. He had no intentions of catching their attention and revealing he had been allowed back in the Physical World for quite some time. There was no need. He completed his mission. There was no reason for any further delay of what was to come next.<p>

"Don't you think she'll miss you?" asked Smellerbee. "If you just disappear all of sudden for no reason, won't you just worry her?"

"Nah," insisted Jet. His voice was soft and calm. "She won't miss me. She'll realize I'm gone, but it won't matter. She doesn't need me. She never did. She has Aang. No one's more capable of protecting her than him. I was just a substitute."

"I still think you should at least tell her why you have to go back." She crossed her arms. "That'd be something I'd like to know."

Jet turned to the girl, "You already do. Trust me, if it were my choice, I'd stay. But if I do, I just won't exist at all—physically or spiritually," he explained. "My time here is limited," he looked over his shoulder up at the window, where inside he could see a couple dancing, "but I just had to see her one last time before I go back."

"Why'd you come back in the first place if all you were going to do is leave? Actually, why did you seek us out is a better question," continued Smellerbee. She was offended, but Jet understood why. It was obvious.

"Like I told you, I didn't even know what I was doing until it was already done. I didn't even know who I was or what I was intending to do. But once Katara found out who I was, and I told her I didn't want you all to know, she said I was being selfish, and I felt it was right that you and Longshot knew," Jet explained.

Smellerbee sighed depressingly and turned her back to him. "I know…I know… I just… It doesn't seem right." She turned back to him, revealing a sad expression and a tear forming in her eye, "We already lost you once. It doesn't seem right that we lose you again."

Longshot nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't; I agree. But I'm no longer alive, Smell. If I were a normal spirit, I could stay as long as I wanted. But since I'm the spirit of a deceased, I can't exist in the physical world for long. If I do, I'll slowly fade away—I'll lose my memories, who I am, what I look like, who I've met… everything, and everyone who has ever even looked at me will forget me. I'll cease to exist, which is why I have to leave as soon as possible…"

"And since you came here, to see Katara, I bet this is where we part ways, right?" Smellerbee suspected. "How are you even going to get back?"

"The same way I found out why I can't stay here," said Jet, looking into the window again. "A spirit offered to save me by opening a bridge back to the Spirit World."

Out of nowhere, Smellerbee had dashed toward Jet and wrapped her arms around him, capturing him in a deep hug as tears began to drip down her cheeks. Longshot approached them both and set a hand on the girl's shoulder in order to comfort her. She continued to hug her former leader and longest friend. She wanted to remember this, remember him. He came back from the dead to help his friends, but now he had to leave. It was heartbreaking…but it had to be done. It was better he left and be remembered than stay longer and be forgotten.

Jet hugged her back, but disconnected the hug so that she would not be tempted to keep him in her grasp. Longshot helped her cope, showing little emotion. It was difficult for him. He wanted to show the same great sadness he felt within, but it was if his face muscles were unfamiliar with the notion of such emotion. The best he could do was what he always did: speak with his eyes. He then bowed to Jet with the utmost respect, and Jet did the same.

"I won't forget you guys. I promise," he vowed. He looked back up at the window, taking a final glance at Aang and Katara as they laughed and danced slowly, and he snuck a kiss on her lips, which she gratefully returned. It made Jet smile seeing them. He had always had a hard time letting her go, even after death. Now it was a necessity. She was happy and safe. That's all he really wanted he guessed.

As he did with the couple in the window, he took a final look at his two companions, and bowed to them both. The spirit that had contacted him had informed that the bridge back to the Spirit World would appear as the moon reached its apex in the sky. Judging from the moon's current position, that was about to occur in a mere matter of moments. And so it did. Behind them came a group of colors, bright and electric, and in a flash a swirling vortex of black and violet coalesced into being, spiraling electricity the color of blood surrounding it. An evil aura formed behind it, shadows conjoining into a being of pure energy for a brief moment, lavender orbs glaring dangerously from beneath of hood of black. The thing vanished as soon as it came, leaving the portal clear to enter.

Jet turned away from them and approached mystical doorway. He glanced at them over his shoulder and stepped through. The portal closed immediately behind him, bursting into pitch-black currents of ash.

He found himself in a dark room, devoid of any light. "Hello?" his voice echoed. This was unlike the portions of the Spirit World he had visited before. Never had he been in an area so lifeless and silent. He cautiously stepped forward, scanning for anything he could set his eyes on. "Is anyone here?"

A soft, yet deep growl erupted in the realm of darkness as a violet light in the shape of an eye appeared in front of Jet. He gazed upon the eye with confusion. "Are you the one who brought me here?"

"Welcome, Jet…" a low and husky voice spoke. "Glad you could make it."

"I appreciate—" Jet was cut off when something wrapped around his limbs, gripping them with great strength. He was pulled towards the illuminating eye out of his own will, swallowed into the darkness almost instantly. He couldn't speak. He couldn't hear. He couldn't see. He couldn't even think… He felt as if being ripped apart piece by piece as the darkness continued to swallow him.

* * *

><p>The night went on for few hours more, finishing off with a collection of compositions presented by Iroh on the instruments he gathered from his teashop, with help from some members of the White Lotus. The night hadn't ended in the hotel, though. As the night dragged on, it became evident that their so called "reunion" was becoming more of a party, and many of them found it best they find an alternate location to prevent disturbing any of the other guests at the hotel. Thankfully, the Jasmine Dragon had been closed mostly since Iroh had to go away for something important, and so it was the perfect place to have a party without disturbing anyone else, so long as they did not deliberately try to wake the neighborhood.<p>

They had all flown to the tea shop on Appa. The bison was fortunate that the flight was a short one lest he would not have had the strength to carry them far. But it was only a few blocks, and it took little effort to reach his destination. Afterward, the real party began. It was almost like a celebration for Aang and Katara's engagement and her pregnancy, which after having been revealed to Katara's brother and father was revealed to the rest of the group. It sparked even more joy, and quite a shock above all else.

Katara and Aang had danced during one of Iroh's most favored compositions, "Four Seasons." It was a slow and romantic dance, and they had taken a spot in the corner to do so, where they could be alone in each other's arms. It was the first time they had danced since they left the South Pole months ago. It was definitely something they missed doing.

Sooner than any of them expected, the night became quieter and less active, returning nearly to its previous state. It had still been nice to let loose for a while, more so than they'd been allowed to for far too long.

Nianzu was himself, and remained isolated from most of the party, leaning against the wall in a corner with most of his weight relying on one leg as the other was curled up with his boot against the wall, arms crossed.

He needed some fresh air, so he retreated from his spot against the wall and headed for the doors and out onto the patio. He didn't see any risk in doing so, unless normal people often went for literal midnight strolls.

Katara watched him leave as she and Aang and some others sat at the tables in the tea shop, of course enjoying some tea. She tried to take her mind off it. It didn't matter to her what he did anymore, right? She tried to convince herself that, but she still had some words to say to the airbender. Not all were pleasant; however, they weren't all harsh either.

"Aang, I'm going to go get a breath of fresh air, okay?" she told her fiancé, almost making it seem she were asking permission.

"Sure thing—not like I'm going anywhere," he smiled to her.

She nodded and stood up from her seat, excusing herself. She followed Nianzu out onto the patio to find him leaning against the balustrade with his arms crossed, focusing on the midnight of the city. It was weird for her, coming out here alone to see another airbender as she had with Aang when they had gotten together. She tried not to let that memory penetrate her mind in this situation. She had to keep from thinking of Aang too much, or else she might get hostile towards Nianzu again. She wanted to try and talk to him without threatening him or giving him the cold shoulder. Maybe at this point, it was the least he deserved. Maybe…

"Hey…" she suddenly spoke, startling Nianzu into a seemingly frightful gasp as he saw her face. He turned his face away from her, hiding the fact he had been frightened by her presence. How could he not be? He couldn't stop her if she were to attack him. And if she did attempt to attack him, she wouldn't make it known. Just as last time, when she had dug her ice-daggered nails into his arm, she could slip it by him, attacking before he even realized it was meant to be an attack.

"You don't let up, do you?" he said, sighing and turning to her. "Look, I'm sorry you got hurt fighting the Manarki—really, I am, and I do truly hope your injury doesn't cause you problems in the future. But the fact is, I can't change Aang's opinion of me, nor can I change yours. He treats me like a brother, but you unreservedly hate me."

Katara sighed, "I guess I don't…" she groaned, "Nianzu, I…I don't _hate you_, I just hate everything you did. Look, I'm not even sure anymore why I dislike you. Truth be told, I still don't like you…at all. But I don't necessarily hate you—anymore, that is."

"Why are you out here?" Nianzu demanded. She wasn't making much sense.

Katara shrugged and grabbed her shoulders when the chill of the winter night air brushed past them. "Every time I look at you, chills run up my spine and I can't help but remember what you did to him."

"I told you, I wasn't exactly under my own will," Nianzu argued.

"I know, but that isn't going to make me forget. Whether it was free will or not, it was still your body, your face, that I saw try to kill him. And to me, that's unforgivable. Too many people have tried to kill him in the past, and each time it was only for the glory of extinguishing the Avatar and gaining power."

Her voice had grown darker and angrier as she said those words. Each word she spoke identified exactly how she felt, so as she got closer to Nianzu, with each little step, he was clueless as to what she might do next. And that is what frightened him most about her. Anytime she spoke words that related to Aang being injured, she looked to be unstable, almost as if about to snap and break every bone in that person's body.

"It has _never_ been personal… That is what aggravates me, Nianzu." Her eyes narrowed, casting an icy glare that sent chills down any man's spine. "I hate it. I hate when people try to hurt him. I hate it when people threaten innocents just to draw him out into the open!" She stomped her feet against the ground as she approached Nianzu, whose expression was of frightened curiosity. Her voice was growling as she raised her fist, seeking to punch him, "And most of all, I hate…" Her narrowed eyes suddenly widened. She couldn't say the words and remain angered. It was impossible. Her fist lowered and she looked at her feet. "…when they succeed…" she said softly, trying her hardest to hold back the water seeping out her eyelids.

"They take advantage of him… They use me to get to him, and he always falls for it."

"It's because he wants to keep you safe. He loves you," Nianzu claimed.

"I know he does, but sometimes that is his downfall. He can't see me hurt without blaming himself for it." She sighed, "And neither can I. That's why I was afraid of him taking your side. Even after you healed him, I couldn't help but believe all you were doing was trying to get him on your side. Aang and I, we fought again and again over the fact that I believed you were just trying to get to him. And as our fights got worse and worse, I began to believe you were trying to separate us so that you could get him where you wanted him, and I wouldn't be in your way."

"That was never my intention. I didn't want Aang to accept me. I didn't want anyone to, but they did. And as I got accustomed to fact that they did accept me, I felt welcome. But each time I saw you glaring at me with the utmost hatred, I was reminded of what I did. And you are right—what I did is unforgivable."

"I've always had a hard time trusting former enemies in the past. But Aang sees the good in everyone. That's a very rare trait these days. He's not just the Avatar, Nianzu…he's the one I look up to, the one I believe in more than anyone."

"I won't betray Aang, Katara. I would never…"

Katara raised her head and looked straight into Nianzu's eyes, "I'm going to hold you to that."

"I thought you said you couldn't forgive me?" question the airbender.

"I can't forgive what you've done. Don't be mistaken, I'm not forgiving you at all. But I am giving you a chance. One chance and that's all." Her eyes iced up again. "If you or any of the Manarki hurt Aang _or_ my child, I will hold you personally responsible. And I _will_ kill you. I've hesitated in the past, but I won't even think twice about it."

Nianzu nodded, unable to speak after staring into her icy eyes. She wasn't bluffing. There was no way she could be.

"Until then," Katara continued, "I'll ease up on you. I'll try and accept you the way the others have, for Aang's sake, and for the sake of my child. He might look up to you, especially since you will technically be his cousin."

"So what, we just act like you can tolerate me now or something?" Nianzu questioned.

"I'll shove aside my…aggression…towards you for now. I'll tolerate you, and eventually I may even grow to like you. But one more warning…hurt Aang, or my child…and Aang's former fate of being frozen…" her lips twisted into a malicious grin, an antagonizing chuckle slipping out. "Well let's just say you'll be wishing to be frozen for a century," Katara turned, leaving the patio and Nianzu to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>The airship approached a small, remote island, surrounded by a field of pillars that harsh waves crashed against. The obstacles made it very difficult for most vessels, both small and large, to slip past and reach the island. In addition, a deep fog hid both the island and the pillars. In the past, it had taken small boats and a group of skilled waterbenders to navigate through the smoggy fog to evade the debris in order to reach the hidden land.<p>

The island was an isolated encampment secured by thick stone walls with a five-story tower placed near the wall opposite the large gate, as well as a number of buildings also with a stone foundation. Wooden watchtowers lined along the walls of the compound, giving a complete view of events below and enabling guards to watch for anything approaching to grant or deny entrance, such as members of the organization in control of the island, or invaders. A large lion turtle design and ornate patterns adorned the outer gates in shades of indigo and oceanic-white.

There was a single dock extending out onto the pool of water surrounding the compound, where the harsh waves could not reach thanks to the field of pillars. The airship had now ceased its acceleration and was now decreasing altitude, slowly coming down and lining up with the docking bay, where the large aircraft could land. It was also in shades of blue and white. Once the vessel docked, a group of members exited the airship. They were dressed in indigo-colored uniforms with white details, a similarly colored cape and a Lotus patterned mantle around the shoulders, including a cowl and helmet with a small white Lotus insignia on the front. Following their exit, a pale man with amber eyes and black hair that reached down the back of his neck was directed out and onto the dock, his hands cuffed behind his back and short shackled around his ankles to keep him from running.

The leader of the group took his place up front, motioning for the others to follow. They had to walk up a few flights of steps to reach the gates. Once there, a guardsman looked down at them from the watchtower. He noted the man in custody, and sent him a disgusted glance. He wasn't the prisoner they all had hoped for, but he was good enough…

The two members of the White Lotus nodded at each other, and the large gates slowly swung open, allowing them all entrance into the Order of the White Lotus' headquarters. The man escorting Yuan, the prisoner, followed the leader of their unit inside, where Yuan was revealed to the reconstruction projects taking place. He took note of them. Something had attacked this compound recently, and from the looks of it, it had been a quite successful attack. The tower that stood at the back of the compound had a large hole in the wall on the fourth flood, where wooden construction posts were placed over it until it could be fixed.

Yuan also noted that many of the other buildings had taken some damage as well, but not as great. As he was escorted through the courtyard, they veered around an indent in the ground in the shape of a dragon's foot. The walls tried to hide it, but it looked like they'd been scorched with fire.

Yuan smirked, "Looks like you had yourselves a visitor."

Yuan was shoved in the back by the guard behind him, who had struck him with a wooden baton at the base of his spine.

"Silence, prisoner," the guard in front ordered firmly.

"Well, aren't you quite demanding? And here I thought I was a guest," stated Yuan to antagonize the guards.

The guard didn't turn back to acknowledge he even heard Yuan's remark. It was best to ignore any statements made by a prisoner…especially of this magnitude.

They approached another member of the White Lotus who was waiting for them. He stood at attention, at attention and on guard.

He bowed to the unit approaching, "An honor to see the attacker responsible in custody," remarked the sentry, gazing in disgust at Yuan, who simply shrugged as if this were simply a setback to something he had planned. But it could always just be him trying to take them off guard. Whatever reason Yuan was so calm, he wouldn't have much to act on in the level of custody he was currently in.

"Unfortunately, this is not that same attacker. Fortunately, however, he is no longer a threat to us either. He's at the bottom of the Eastern Sea now," the leader of the unit stated with a smug grin.

Yuan was quite relieved by the news that Tomark had been destroyed. If he could simply escape, he could find whatever was left of the Manarki army and take control over it. He would no longer have to answer to Tomark. He could do whatever he wanted. He would be in the control, the one the Manarki would bow before and treat as their supreme overlord. It was far more power than Yuan had even intended to have, but now that it was within his grasp, why not take it? All he had to do was escape…

The guard nodded, "Isn't that fortunate? I was told of your arrival, and preparations were made. The cellblock you requested is prepped and ready for the prisoner, with every precaution taken. The first serving of his anti-bending herbal tea has already been brewed.

"Did you say tea?" spoke Yuan with enthusiasm, poking his head out of the single-filed unit. "Oh I would certainly enjoy a cup; thank you for offering!"

Yuan was again struck in the back, this time hard enough to make him collapse onto the ground. He groaned from the blow and was forced back to his feet.

"Get up," he was ordered sternly, grabbed from under his shoulders back onto his feet.

He was sent many disgusted looks, but he didn't care. He was stilling trying to think of a way to escape. The shackles around his feet and the cuffs around his wrist made most movement of his limbs nearly impossible. If he could somehow breathe fire out his mouth, he might have some chance of escaping. Or…he could wait for the right moment. But would there even be a "right" moment? That's why Yuan couldn't wait. He needed to get out of these shackles at once.

The sentry stomped his foot against the ground, using earthbending to reveal a hidden stairway that led to the prison beneath the island's surface. The prison had hardly been used in the past. There normally were not criminals of such magnitude that required capture by the White Lotus; however, years ago, there had been one Fire Nation soldier who had somehow attained an ability to fire explosive bolts from a tattoo on his forehead of a third eye. Unfortunately, he had managed to escape, and hadn't been seen since. Nonetheless, they had improved security since that point and were ready for practically any prisoner at this point.

The guards escorted Yuan down below. It was now only the three of them, as the other members had been dispersed to attend other matters that needed their attention. The corridor was very dark, despite the several lanterns that were meant to light the hallway. There was not much else besides that. It was just a hallway mined through the earth, like a tunnel. There weren't many cellblocks. In fact, it was hardly anything but a plain old hall.

Finally, they reached Yuan's designated cell, where a metal door was placed with a thin flap that could be slid to the side to allow to guards to check on those detained without having to enter themselves. The guard threw open the door, revealing thick pillars of stone where cylinder blocks would lock in a prisoner's hands and chains secured any upper-body movement. Next, there were braces on the floor that would wrap around the prisoner's legs. Altogether, it would all ensure that no prisoner would have the movement necessary to bend.

"Let's lock him up," said the head guard, directing Yuan and the other guard into the cell.

It was dark and clammy inside. Yuan wasn't even sweating and already his clothes were beginning to stick to his skin. There were only two lanterns on either side of the room, covered by glass. Besides that, there was hardly any light. The guard had to generate a small fire in his palm in order to see clearly enough so he could detain Yuan.

The other guard held Yuan by the arms, keeping him in his sights while the firebending guard obtained the neck-brace for the chains. Yuan snarled at the guard as they placed it over his head and fastened it. Yuan groaned from how tight they had made the brace. It was difficult for him to breathe as well afterward.

They now shoved him to the center of the room where the pillars sat. They forced him onto his knees, and the guard proceeded to take off his hand cuffs.

"Not yet," said the commanding guard. "We can't risk any sudden movements from him. Help me chain him up," he ordered.

The younger guard nodded, and grabbed the opposite set of chains. There were two, and were just the right length. They both locked the ends of the chains into the sockets in the neck brace, and pulled on them to ensure they were tight and secured. They nodded at each other.

Yuan could do nothing but sit there as he was placed under maximum detainment. He'd have only one shot.

The younger guard got behind him again and took the keys to Yuan's cuffs from his belt. First, he unlocked the shackles around Yuan's ankle, and quickly closed the braces around Yuan's legs. He now proceeded to unlock the cuffs around Yuan's wrists.

Yuan could hear the key slide into the lock, and listened closely for the sound of the lock's release. He had waited too long, and hadn't known of the level of security the prison would have for him. Yuan didn't have much chance of escaping, but he wasn't going to be detained without at least attempting an escape. Eventually, there was a click, and the cold metal around his wrists left. He suddenly growled, throwing his arms forward and firing a ball of flame at the commanding guard. He hadn't seen it coming, and the blast pounded him against the wall.

Yuan reached over his shoulders swiftly and grabbed the other guard by the back of his head. He slammed the guard's forehead against his metal neck brace, leaving a dark bruise and small cut. He was nearly knocked out by the impact, but it was enough to leave him dazed.

Yuan wasted no time. He formed a blowtorch on his finger tips and placed them at the chains, trying to snap them with the great heat. He growled in irritation. The chains were of good quality, and would not easily be broken.

While Yuan wasn't looking, the guard he had taken down first staggered back to his feet. Once he saw Yuan trying to escape, he regained focus. He couldn't be allowed to leave the cell.

He launched a continuous flame at Yuan, hoping to burn him. However, Yuan was also a firebender, and was able to create a defensive barrier of fire with a single hand. Unknowingly to the guard, the flames from the both of them were heating up the opposite set of chains. Yuan grinned. As he worked on one set, the guard's foolishness would work on the other.

The guard ceased his attack, knowing it was not turning out successful.

_Wait_, he thought, _why am I standing here to attack? He nearly completely chained up!_

The guard circled around Yuan, who couldn't rotate his body enough to fire at him due to the chains still around his neck brace. The guard stepped over the dazed sentry and grabbed Yuan's arms from behind, crossing them into a submission lock where the guard could pull back at Yuan's chin. The small blowtorch from his fingertips subsided and he grunted as he was put into the lock.

The commanding guard looked to his partner, who was coming out of a daze.

"Miyuki, help me secure him," he told his partner, who just now had been revealed to be a female.

"Yes, sir," she said firmly, locking her sights onto a bucket of water across the room.

With a series of small and swift hand movements, the bent the water from the bucket and wrapped it around Yuan's arms, freezing it into ice almost instantly. The guard backed away as she did this, and watched as Yuan was put back under their control.

She took a breath of relief, "Are you okay, Lee?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for the help."

She simply nodded, "Guess this is why Grand Lotus Iroh requested maximum security."

"He's a dangerous one he said. A serial killer before he was turned into one of those things," remarked Lee.

"And at only seventeen…" stated Miyuki, almost feeling pity for the prisoner.

Yuan snarled, "I'm right here, y'know."

"We know," Lee shot back. He turned to Miyuki, "Let's finish getting him chained up."

"Yes sir."

Miyuki melted the ice around Yuan's arms, but kept the water wrapped around his wrists. Meanwhile, Lee got the arm braces unlocked. Once that was done, Yuan's hands were placed inside the cylinder braces and locked tight. They checked all the braces and chains twice again, making sure they were all tight. They stepped back, admiring the security the firebender was placed in. They then proceeded to leave the cell now that their work was done.

He could hardly move. The chains attached to his thick, metal neck brace made it considerably difficult to move his upper-body around, and the leg and arm braces made it impossible to move his hands or feet. He was breathing heavily with anger. He hadn't high hopes his escape attempt would succeed, but he at least expected to make it out of this underground prison. It angered him that he had been defeated and subdued so easily. It angered him that, even with all this power in his control, he still was not able to take Katara for his own. He couldn't have her as a lover, so he had set out to ensure nobody could, and still he failed.

His harsh, angered breathing began to subside, but he started to laugh maliciously at the two guards as they left the cell, "You think it's all over don't you? Well, it's not. Tomark's army is still at large. They'll look for him, then they will look for me. And when they do, they will kill all of you. They'll destroy this place!"

Yuan laughed more, now more maniacal. "And then I will kill her. I'll kill that Water Tribe tramp, and then the Avatar, too." He continued laughing. It was clear he was losing his sanity. He wanted to believe he couldn't be beaten, that he could achieve everything he wanted. "I'll kill them both!"

Lee turned to respond, but Miyuki stopped him. "Answering will just provoke him."

He nodded and they proceeded to leave the room, closing the metal door behind them and locking the hatch. They could still hear Yuan going on and on inside about how he would soon escape. He was doing nothing from embarrassing himself.

Miyuki brought a notebook to Lee for him to fill out the form. He took it into his hands and filled it out.

_Prisoner #102_

_Name: Yuan Yagami_

_Age: 17_

_Born: 86 ASC_

_Gender: Male_

_Nationality: Fire Nation_

_Bending Type: Fire_

After filling out the form, Lee placed the form in a slot next to the cell door, and he and Miyuki took guard outside. They stood on guard for hours, waiting for someone to take their shift. They had no awareness of the time because of the underground facility. There was nothing they could do, and boredom took over after a while. Soon enough, boredom turned to fatigue. Before they knew it, they were sitting on the ground propped up against the wall. Miyuki started to doze off, her eyes opening and closing with the urge to keep awake.

Lee noticed she was getting tired, and that he could keep awake longer than she would be able to. "Hey, why don't head back up?"

"No, I'm fine… Just a little…" she yawned, "tired is all."

"Exactly," argued Lee. "We can't risk falling asleep on the job. Besides, I'm still wide awake," he lied. He was also tired, but he wasn't as tired as Miyuki. He figured he could stay awake long enough for someone to take over.

"Are you sure?" she asked, still trying to keep awake.

"Yeah," he gestured exit down the hall with his head, "Go on up and get some rest. That's an order."

She smiled gratefully, "Yes sir…" she said as she got back on her feet. She was able to wake up enough to make it back outside, leaving Lee alone to guard Yuan.

He sighed to himself, "Can't be too hard, right?" he asked himself. "He won't be going anywhere…" he assured himself as the fatigue began to overcome him. His head leaned forward and his eyes drifted closed. He quickly woke himself up, snapping his head back and hitting the metal wall behind him. He grunted as the thud of the impact rattled through the halls. Lee rubbed the back his head.

"Nice move, Lee… Why don't you smack your face against the wall next time? That will wake you up."

Lee sat there some more, continuing to wait for a guard to take his shift. It seemed like they would never come. It had to have been at least two hours now since his shift had ended. Nevertheless, he couldn't leave Yuan alone just yet. Not while he was still strong. Within time, his detainment would weaken him, and he would no longer have to be constantly watched.

Hours more passed. Lee wasn't able to stop himself any longer. He leaned his head against the metal wall, closed his eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Inside the cell, Yuan was leaning forward with the chains and pillars keeping him from falling onto his face. His hair was all messed up, shaggy and uneven. He would normally keep it clean and straight, but now it was everywhere. Drool hung from his dry lips, and crust lied on the sides of his half-lidded eyes. Sweat was dripping from his temples because of how moist it was down in the underground prison. It had only been hours, but it felt like days. He had struggled to escape, and that took much of his energy. He could barely hold himself up at this point.

More hours passed and Yuan nearly fell to sleep. His arms and legs had become numb; he could barely feel their existence. The neck brace secured around his neck clamped down on his throat, making easy breathing a hassle. It was to guarantee he wouldn't have the breath necessary to firebend effectively. The guard had said something about an herbal tea that would halt his bending abilities, but he didn't care what it did. At this point, he was yearning for something—anything—that would get the disgusting tastes out of his mouth that had appeared after his first couple hours in the cell.

Yet he continued to hang there, seemingly forgotten and left to rot in this cell, when it was clear he could never die.

Yuan was considering using every bit of strength he had left to demand food or water, as he believed was his right to do so. He raised his head, preparing to yell out to be heard, when something stopped him.

A group of colors, bright and electric, and in a flash a swirling vortex of black and violet coalesced into being, spiraling electricity the color of blood surrounding it. An evil aura formed behind it, shadows conjoining into a being of pure energy for a brief moment, lavender orbs glaring dangerously from beneath of hood of black.

"Hello, Yuan…" a low and husky voice spoke.

Yuan's eyes snapped open, _I know that voice…_

"Lord Erebus…" Yuan murmured, remembering the name from when Tomark had first revealed it without knowing he was listening in.

"So, you already know who I am?" the hooded figure spoke, seeming amused.

"Erebus—the god of darkness and shadows…"

"Yes, that is right," confirmed the silhouetted figure. "I have come for you, Yuan."

"Why does a god need me?" question Yuan.

"Be warned, your insolence _will_ have you destroyed. You only experienced a sliver of my power when you first eavesdropped on Tomark and me. I can just as easily destroy you right now."

Yuan sighed and dropped his head. At this point, he didn't care about anything. He just wanted out.

"Free me, and I will offer my services," bargained Yuan.

"I don't take requests… However, I will grant your freedom, along with a new body and powers to command."

"And…?"

"And _nothing_! You belong to me now."

"I belong to nobody!" stated Yuan firmly and recalcitrantly.

"Very well; perhaps a little 'persuasion' will change your mind."

From out of nowhere, a beam of energy erupted from the figure's hood. The beam wrapped around Yuan's head, engulfing it in an orb containing spiraling violet electric surges, surrounding a small pulsing flame. Yuan screamed in agony, the energy burning every inch of his skull. Erebus made no movements. He idly stood as the beam continued to erupt from his cloak, watching his target in immense pain, and unable to do anything to stop it. It would teach him the lesson he needed to learn. That was its only purpose. It wouldn't kill him, but it would surely leave an impression.

Eventually, the beam diminished and returned to its source, leaving Yuan panting and groaning from the pain as he slouched forward. His face felt as if it were set on fire after being covered in a blasting jelly. Yet, there were no marks or scars that indicated any injury. It was as if the energy simply brought pain instead of directly inflicting it.

Yuan sighed in defeat, "Lord Erebus… I-I will heed your will."

"Excellent… You will provide me with the resources I need."

"Yes, my liege…" murmured Yuan reluctantly. He hated being under other people's control.

"Welcome…to the Dark Realm…"

Erebus extended a clawed-hand from the portal, directing his palm at Yuan. An orb of energy formed and enlarged at Erebus's will to the size of a human. He gave the orb a soft push and it floated over to Yuan, surrounding him at its center. Unlike before, this energy didn't bring any harm. It went right past him, engulfing him as the center and the pillars left out.

Yuan used whatever movement he had in his neck to observe what was happening with awe. The chains instantly snapped after fully surrounding Yuan, and beams of energy shot into the orb, grasping the neck brace and crushing it, tearing it apart and allowing fragments of metal to fall to the floor. The leg braces were also torn apart, freeing his legs. Lastly, the braces apprehending his arms were melted instantly, remarkably without touching Yuan's arms are wrist. They metal around them and dripped to the floor.

Once he was freed, the orb surrounding him vanished. Yuan picked himself up, relieved to be free of each and every shackle and chain that had captivated him. He stood proud and free with a smug grin on his face.

"Come, Yuan…" Erebus gestured at the portal. "Face your destiny."

Yuan stepped forward, "Now that you have revealed yourself to me, I suppose this means I have replaced Tomark."

"You have replaced no one…" stated Erebus menacingly. His tone had converted from welcoming to dark and threatening. Yuan was able to make out what appeared to be a grin on Erebus's lips as he approached the shadow of darkness. "You are part of my…experiment."

Four black arms, illuminating with a violet layer, shot out of the portal and wrapped around Yuan's arms and legs, pulling them tightly apart. Yuan's face was struck with pain as the arms began tear his limps apart from his body. He shouted in pain, his scream loud enough to wake up the guard outside.

Lee was awakened by the screams instantly. Only moments after he awoke, he was on his feet. He slid back the eye slot to look inside.

"What is going on in there?!" he demanded. He couldn't see anything but black, and Yuan's screams continued. Lee tried to convince himself the screams were fake, and that Yuan was simply trying to get his attention, but they were too believable. He sounded to truly be in pain. Lee groaned and unlocked the hatch and swung open the door.

From his perspective, Yuan was suspended in the air, his arms and legs spread out. It didn't look as if anything were holding him; he was just floating and screaming. Lee looked closer and found that Yuan's limbs were straining, as if being pulled away from him.

Lee ran toward Yuan, unknowingly walking right through the portal as if it didn't exist. Once past, he saw the arms that were grasping Yuan. The sight shocked the guard, and he turned to the source of the arms, not knowing what to expect.

"Be gone, filth…" Erebus said in a low, rasping voice. Another arm came from the portal, whacking Lee into a wall with tremendous force, enough to crack his spine and leave an indent in the metal wall, knocking him unconscious.

"What are you doing to me?!" Yuan demanded. "You said you'd give me strength!"

"Oh, you will have everything I promised… in due time. My plans for this world are not over yet… they have only just begun."

Erebus turned away from him, and strolled back into the darkness. The arms followed him and Yuan was swallowed into the darkness almost instantly. He couldn't speak. He couldn't hear. He couldn't see. He couldn't even think… He felt as if being ripped apart piece by piece as the darkness continued to swallow him.

Yuan's disappearance once again silenced this dark realm, where only glimmers of light could penetrate the unending darkness. This was where Erebus had lived since the beginning of his existence, where darkness was born in the world. This was only just the beginning...

* * *

><p>"<strong>Darkness... is <em>everywhere..."<em>**

**(Note: This is the un-beta'd chapter. I will re-upload this chapter once it has been beta'd. Hope this is enough for now!)**

**CUE THE END OF AVATAR THEME! **

**Well, guys... this is it... It's been over a year of tears, smiles, more tears, depression, happiness, epicness, and overall...darkness. Wow, that makes this story sound depressing doesn't it? Oh well, I think it was my first ever amazing/successful story! Yay me! I hope you all enjoyed the 50 chapters I made you all suffer through week after week, month after month. Damn, this chapter is HUGE, isn't it? Well I had a lot of doors that needed to be closed, and even more that had to be opened. "The journey was long and annoying," as Sokka might say, but nevertheless, it was an amazing journey, was it not? Ha, I'm so happy that I'm done with this story! I feel like I dedicated my whole life into this story after how long it took. **

**If I remember, I promised to reveal some sequel details to you all if the story reached 400 reviews, and so it has. I'm a man of my word, so here they are:**

**There will be two sequels. The first will focus mainly on Nianzu and his own inner troubles, still trying to deal with all his mistakes. This story will focus less on the Manarki and more on Nianzu's psyche, where he puts himself in the world, what he actually wants from life, whether or not he should still embrace his mistakes or leave them in the past. I know it may sound like the same record playing, but trust me, I have ideas of my own. The second sequel will be the end of it all, with the most epic storyline I can think of, as well as the most dramatic and most thought out, with an ending that I will NEVER give away, so don't even try to get me to. Details on the second sequel are still fuzzy so there's not much for that.**

**Both sequels will take place 10 & 16 years apart from each story. For example, the first sequel will take place in 113 ASC, while the second sequel will take place in 129 ASC, for plot reasons of course.**

**I'm hoping to make the first sequel around 20 chapters long, while the second will be about 35 or 40, depending on how the plots go.**

**And that's about it for now. I don't have much to say plot-wise. I don't like giving things away, hehe. **

**But yep, this is the end of Avatar: The Dawning of Darkness. Please, leave your overall reviews of the story and, well, there's no more reading, so please keep a look out for the sequel in the following...months? I'm working on an unfinished project right now, so it may be awhile. Um, check out my profile for some synopses for the sequels and the Facebook page as well as my Tumblr if you wanna comment about the story or just ask some questions. Whatever you want. Oh and also, I'm looking for a deviantart artist, or any digital artist really, to help create covers for the sequels. Message me if you, or someone you know, are interested. Please, I really would like a professional cover for the sequels. Ugh, off track. This is the end of DoD! It's been fun! See you all later! Check out my other stories too!**


End file.
